La Descente aux Enfers de Graham
by Ours-en-Gelatine
Summary: L'histoire de Graham Shepard, un citadin lambda qui voit l'apocalypse frapper à sa porte. Plongé dans un monde où les morts avides de chair fraiche reviennent à la vie, Graham assiste impuissant à l'écroulement de toute sa vie, de celle des gens autour de lui, et n'aura d'autre choix que de quitter son foyer et de se battre dans l'espoir de retrouver un lieu de paix.
1. Chapitre I L'immeuble Jour 1

**Bienvenue sur ma première FanFiction !  
**

**J'emprunte seulement l'univers de "The Walking Dead". Le personnage principal est un OC. ******Tous les personnages ne proviennent que de ma propre imagination.****

**Histoire classée M pour le vocabulaire grossier, injurieux, la violence, le gore et le contenu à caractère sexuel. Sept chapitres de tailles variables sont prévus. Le dernier est en court d'écriture****. Dernière ligne droite !**

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, merci de laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Ca fait énormément plaisir de recevoir des reviews. Ca motive, et comme ça on sait qu'on écrit pas dans le vide. Même une toute petite si vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire car ça sera toujours apprécié. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre I - **L'immeuble** \- _Publié_**

**Chapitre II - **Le camp de réfugiés** -_ Publié_**

**Chapitre III - **Confrontations** \- _Publié  
_**

**Chapitre IV - **Souvenirs perdus** \- _Publié  
_**

**Chapitre V - **Se reconstruire** \- _Publié  
_**

**Chapitre VI - **Joyeux Noël - _**Publié  
**_

**Chapitre VII - **Cercle vicieux - **_En préparation_**

* * *

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I - L'IMMEUBLE**

Je m'appelle Graham Shepard. J'ai trente-quatre ans et je suis un homme terriblement ordinaire. Anglais d'origine, je vis depuis une dizaine d'années aux Etats-Unis, dans une petite ville pas très loin de New-York. Je travaille en tant que manager commercial pour une grande compagnie de produits pharmaceutiques. Ma vie ne se résume à pas grand chose d'autre. Toujours occupé, toujours en train de courir à droite et à gauche sans me poser de grandes questions existentielles, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de vraiment me construire une vie autre que professionnelle.

Ca peut sembler triste, mais je n'en ai jamais senti le besoin, alors je ne m'estime pas à plaindre, je suis heureux. C'est ma vie et elle me plait comme elle est. Je l'apprécie au jour le jour et elle me le rend bien. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout va changer. Mon univers tel que je le connais va être profondément perturbé, et de manière irrémédiable. Ma vie, et celle de milliards d'êtres humains va devoir prendre un nouveau départ, brutal et sanglant. Il faudra s'adapter, apprendre une nouvelle façon de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre.

* * *

**1er jour (23/06/2014)** Je ne compris pas immédiatement que ce jour était particulier. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder les journaux télévisés ces derniers temps. Pour qu'on nous parle pendant trois quarts d'heure des restrictions d'eau dues aux températures élevées, merci bien, je pouvais m'en passer, d'autant plus qu'il pleuvait depuis des jours dans ma région.

Les sirènes des camions de pompiers et des ambulances qui avaient défilés toute la nuit devant mes fenêtres n'avaient pas dérangé mon profond sommeil. Tout le monde s'alarmait. Tout le monde sauf moi. J'avais dormi comme un loir.

Ce matin, j'avais décidé de prendre mon temps. Pour une fois. Pieds nus sur le parquet, je buvais tranquillement un café brûlant, le front collé à la fenêtre de ma cuisine. La pluie tapotait contre le carreau qui me glaçait la peau. J'adorais ce spectacle ; les éléments qui se déchainaient dehors pendant que je restais douillettement dans mon appartement à l'abri de cet environnement hostile. Je me sentais bien dans mon petit cocon pendant que le bruit du tonnerre résonnait autour de moi. C'était comme une berceuse un peu sourde. J'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures.

Le regard dans le vague, je fixais le petit ruisseau qui courrait dans le caniveau trois étages plus bas. Je trouvais ça plutôt hypnotique. Je me sentais déconnecté de mon corps, paisible. Sale temps pour un mois de juin.

Je sortis de ma rêverie quand j'aperçus du mouvement dans l'immeuble en face du mien. Des ambulanciers sortaient un brancard. Le drap semblait recouvrir un corps de la tête aux pieds. Etait-ce pour protéger la personne de la pluie ? Ou alors était-elle décédée ? Je ne savais répondre à la question avec certitude. On ne recouvre pas le visage d'une personne en difficulté, elle risquerait de suffoquer, donc oui, la personne était probablement morte. Je ne voyais pas très bien de là ou j'étais, mais en tout cas, il n'y avait pas que des secouristes en bas, la police était également présente. La situation devait être sérieuse.

Accident ? Suicide ? Drame familiale ? Des tâches sombres imbibaient le tissu. Le seul cadavre que j'avais déjà vu de mes propres yeux était celui de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais enfant. Mais il était propre, exposé dans un cercueil. Ce corps dans la rue me faisait plutôt penser à un crime sordide. Je me laissais prendre par le voyeurisme et observais minutieusement la scène jusqu'à ce que le brancard disparaisse dans l'ambulance. Des sales trucs arrivaient aux gens tout le temps. Tant que ça ne me concernait pas moi ou mes proches, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce n'était pas cette scène qui allait chambouler ma journée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'égoïsme ou d'insensibilité, je ne pouvais pas être désolé pour tous les malheurs du monde.

Une fois mon café terminé, je posai ma tasse vide dans l'évier et claquai mes mains l'une dans l'autre pour me donner de la motivation ; je pouvais aller à mon rythme mais il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard au travail pour autant.

En quittant la pièce, je remarquai que la gamelle de mon chat était encore pleine de la nourriture de la veille. Etrange, Dog était pourtant du genre goulu et ne faisait jamais la fine bouche. Je voyais mon animal de compagnie comme une poubelle de table. D'ailleurs, son comportement tenait plus du chien que du chat, d'où le prénom "Dog" que je lui avais donné. Je ne partageais ma vie qu'avec lui depuis plusieurs années. Mon chat était à la fois mon meilleur ami, ma bouillotte les soirs d'hivers, et ma peluche quand je me sentais seul.

Je pris une douche rapide, chaude à m'en faire rougir la peau. Une fois sorti, j'essuyai la buée sur le miroir et pris un petit moment pour m'observer. Mes yeux étaient rouges comme si j'étais malade. Le néon verdâtre au dessus du miroir n'arrangeait rien. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la salle de bain d'une chambre d'hôpital. La pièce était entièrement blanche. Tout était parfaitement en ordre et paraissait aseptisé.

Cette même atmosphère se reflétait partout dans mon appartement qui était assez impersonnel. Il ressemblait à un appartement témoin de magasin d'ameublement. Je ressentis alors une boule au ventre, comme une appréhension. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je souris à mon propre reflet et me sentis dynamisé. Je finis de me préparer, enfilai la chemise blanche et mon costume gris que j'aimais tant, ramassai mon parapluie rangé dans l'entrée et quittai mon logement.

Le froid qui me crispait la peau, la pluie qui me coulait dans le cou, le vent qui me sifflait dans les oreilles, je trouvais tout cela particulièrement désagréable. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. J'ouvris mon parapluie et descendis les petits escaliers en bas de l'immeuble. Cependant, je stoppai net mon pas en plein milieu du trottoir. Complètement figé par la surprise, je regardai bouche bée l'ambulance garée de l'autre côté de la route. Un seul mot me venait en tête. Rouge. Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur le trottoir, sur l'ambulance, et même sur les vitres avant à l'intérieur du véhicule. A côté, un des policiers que j'avais vu tout à l'heure gisait dans une marre d'hémoglobine. Il convulsait. Mon cerveau se remit en route et j'étais sur le point de sortir mon téléphone portable pour appeler de l'aide quand un hurlement retentit. Le téléphone m'échappa des mains.

Les portes arrière de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent brusquement. Une jeune femme, infirmière d'après ses vêtements, en sorti. Elle tomba du véhicule, avança à quatre pattes sur quelques mètres avant de se relever et couru vers moi en boitant et en émettant des sons à mi-chemin entre les cris et les pleurs. Ses mains qui tenaient fermement un scalpel étaient pleines de sang. Elle s'évanouit en pleine course. Je jetai mon parapluie en une fraction de seconde pour rattraper la femme. J'étais désemparé. Qu'est ce qu'il était exactement en train de se passer ? Je maintenais la femme debout dans mes bras et ne trouvai rien de mieux que de lui donner des petites tapes sur le visage en espérant qu'elle reprenne conscience.

C'est alors que je vis le premier d'entre eux. Suivant le même chemin que la femme, un infirmier sorti de l'ambulance. Je compris tout de suite que quelque chose clochait avec cet homme. Sa démarche était saccadée et incohérente, comme quelqu'un qui aurait bu quelques verres de trop. Un voile terne masquait son regard. Ce qui me choqua d'avantage était cette plaie béante qui allait de son épaule jusqu'à sa mâchoire. L'homme avançait en produisant des grognements agressifs. Je ne savais pas quel genre de drogue cet ambulancier avait pris et je m'en fichais. C'était de la bonne en tout cas. Il était sacrément inquiétant.

Prenant peur, je fis un pas en arrière. Je glissai dans une flaque de sang en emportant dans ma chute l'infirmière qui se cogna la tête contre la marche de l'immeuble. Je pataugeais dans une flaque, mélange de sang et d'eau de pluie. Je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé nez à nez avec mon chat. Il était là, allongé sur le trottoir. C'était comme si mon animal me lançait un regard pénétrant... mais la tête de Dog était séparée de son propre corps par plusieurs mètres. Le tout était relié par quelques viscères. Je vomis mon café sur la tête de mon chat.

Avec de grands gestes paniqués, je me relevai et sautai d'un seul bond par dessus les marches. Mes mains tremblaient quand j'essayais de faire rentrer les clefs dans la serrure alors que l'infirmier se rapprochait. Ses grognements se faisaient de plus en plus agressifs. J'entrai enfin dans mon immeuble et fermai les portes derrière moi. Je me retournai, à bout de souffle, mais l'infirmier ne semblait pas en avoir après moi en fin de compte. L'homme se pencha au dessus de l'infirmière inconsciente et commença à la dévorer. Horrifié, je ne perdis aucune miette de la scène. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Les mains sur la tête, je me mordais les lèvres en reculant. Ne sachant que faire, je continuais de regarder la scène à travers les portes vitrées du hall de l'immeuble.

Ce n'est pas possible. Une telle chose ne peut pas exister. Pourquoi tout ça ? L'homme devant le bâtiment mettait littéralement cette pauvre femme en pièces. Il attaquait maintenant le cou. Les lèvres retroussées comme un animal sauvage, il planta ses dents tordues profondément dans la chair de sa victime. Il tira ensuite violemment pour arracher la trachée. Une artère explosa à ce moment, éclaboussant la vitre, ce qui me cacha une partie du massacre. Tant mieux, je ne voulais plus en voir davantage. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi continuais-je de regarder ? Je n'avais plus envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais plus. Le dégoût était parti. Mon esprit était comme anesthésié. Ca devait être trop d'un coup, je n'assimilais plus rien. Je restais bêtement planté comme un "i".

J'entendis des voix derrière moi et quittai le massacre des yeux. Deux jeunes hommes descendaient les escaliers en déplaçant un meuble. C'était Jake et Conrad Prangley, deux frères qui étaient mes voisins du dessus. En dehors du "Bonjour, bonsoir", je ne leur avais jamais vraiment parlé. J'avais simplement deviné leur lien de parenté, ils avaient tous les deux un visage très semblable.

L'ainé, Jake, devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés très courts et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, mais il semblait avoir des horaires variables. Le cadet, Conrad, était une copie presque parfaite de son frère. Il était peut-être un peu plus petit et moins large d'épaule. Il avait entre dix-huit et vingt ans à tout casser et poursuivait encore ses études, je ne savais pas dans quel domaine. Tous les deux m'avaient l'air sympathique et bien élevés. Ils étaient assez discrets. Ils aidaient souvent leur voisine pour différents travaux, la vieille Gutierrez. Des gens biens sans aucun doute.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça coince ! Le meuble bute sur la rambarde ! s'exclama Conrad.

\- Dans ce cas on lâche tout ! répondit Jake. Donne un coup sur la droite, je crois que c'est le tiroir qui bloque! Allez, on force un bon coup et ça passe !

\- Arrêtez ! s'exclama une jeune fille en haut de l'escalier. Si vous avez pu passer les autres étages, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne passe pas ici. Les escaliers sont tous les mêmes. Monte un peu les bras, Conrad. Jake, va sur la gauche. Non, ma gauche à moi. Ta droite !

Je voyais régulièrement cette fille dans l'immeuble depuis quelques mois. Probablement la petite amie d'un des deux frère. Elle était plutôt jolie. Elle avait des yeux en amandes d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le marron et le jaune et portait toujours la casquette d'une équipe de base-ball que je ne connaissais pas avec une longue queue de cheval châtain clair.

Je m'écartai pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes placer le vieux meuble apparemment très lourd devant les portes. Ils étaient en sueur et essoufflés.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un air satisfait. Beau travail les garçons. Maintenant si une de ces "choses" veut entrer, elle...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant l'homme à quatre pattes devant l'immeuble porter à sa bouche quelque chose d'écarlate à l'aspect gélatineux et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers.

\- Je retourne à la maison avec Jill. dit Conrad en évitant de regarder à l'extérieur. Je ne peux pas supporter non plus. Vraiment trop dégueux.

Il disparu à son tour dans les escaliers. Jake essuya son front humide d'un revers de manche et se tourna vers moi, l'air tendu.

\- Bon. dit-il. J'imagine que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de sortir avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors. On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux mettre quelque chose devant les portes au cas où un "zombie" aurait l'envie de venir nous dire bonjour. On a pas eu le temps de se concerter avec le reste de l'immeuble mais vous êtes sûrement d'accord avec nous, pas vrai ?

\- Je... balbutiai-je, troublé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cet homme dehors a tué cette infirmière sous mes yeux !

\- Beaucoup de monde a tué beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. dit Jake d'un air désolé. C'est moche. Excusez-moi, mais vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- Hé bien, il faut croire qu'on ne m'a pas passé le mot ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par "beaucoup" ? C'était quoi, ça ?!

\- C'est comme ça depuis hier soir. On ne parle que de ça à la télé. Il y a de nombreux "malades" en ville. Il parait que ça a touché tout le pays d'un seul coup. On parle d'une attaque terroriste. Un machin bactériologique. J'ai appris ça hier. J'étais en boite. D'un coup, il y a eu un mouvement de panique... Des timbrés sont arrivés d'on ne sait où... Ils ont commencé à mordre tout le monde. Les gens se mangeaient entre eux. Je crois que j'ai piétiné des gens pour sortir. C'était très rapide. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en tirer. C'était inimaginable.

Jake fut parcouru par un frisson.

\- Croyez-moi. dit-il. Vous ne voudriez pas sortir d'ici. Ces portes resteront closes.

\- J'ai du mal à croire tout ça. dis-je dubitatif. C'est une blague, pas vrai ? Des gens qui en mangent d'autres ? On ne voit ça que dans les films !

\- Croyez ce que vous avez vu. répondit Jake en pointant du doigt la vitre éclaboussée de sang. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Vous savez tout ce que je sais. Les consignes du gouvernement sont de rester là où on se trouve. On nous dit ça en boucle à la télé et la radio. J'adore faire le contraire de ce qu'on me dit, mais cette fois je crois que je vais écouter. Il y en a qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Il n'y a plus grand monde dans l'immeuble. Ils sont tous partis cette nuit. Des suicidaires, moi je dis. Ils vont se retrouver coincés dans des embouteillages avec ces malades qui grattent aux vitres. Il reste Nick et Melissa Mason. Et leur bébé bien entendu. Il y a aussi madame Gutierrez avec son petit fils qu'elle gardait. Nous sommes les derniers résidents. On est livrés à nous-mêmes maintenant.

\- D'accord... dis-je. Ca ne va pas durer éternellement, n'est ce pas ? On est en Amérique, on ne va pas nous laisser dans une merde pareille.

\- Si vous le dites... répondit Jake en levant les sourcils.

Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je disais. Je cherchais à me convaincre que tout irait bien. Quelqu'un allait forcément arranger la situation, mais elle était d'une telle ampleur ! Si tout le pays était touché, combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour soigner toutes les personnes malades ? Une chose était sûre, il allait falloir s'armer de patience. Trouverait-on au moins un remède ou un vaccin ? Peut-être que Jake n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'il avait entendu à la télévision. Peut-être que c'était moins grave que ce qu'il racontait.

\- Conrad et ma copine Jill ne sont pas sortis depuis hier. soupira Jake. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe vraiment dehors. Je vais devoir aller leur parler. Si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver.

* * *

Les heures passaient. Je faisais les cents pas dans mon salon. Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Hors de question de revoir en boucle les mêmes images au journal télévisé. J'avais déjà passé une bonne partie de la matinée à faire du sport chez moi pour calmer mes nerfs, mais je devais me trouver une autre occupation si je ne voulais pas m'exploser les muscles. Il était primordial que je reste serein. Le calme et la maitrise de soi était l'une de mes plus grande qualité. Je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais capable si on me poussait à bout mais je n'avais pas envie d'essayer ce jour-là. J'étais fébrile.

J'avais ensuite passé tout l'après-midi à méditer, allongé sur mon lit. Je ressassais des souvenirs. Ma mère me manquait. Mes frères et mes sœurs me manquaient. Même ma chambre minuscule qui sentait le moisi en Angleterre me manquait. Ma vie était si paisible autrefois. J'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne de celle que j'étais quand j'habitais en Europe. J'étais un jeune de la campagne rieur et insouciant. Je ne riais plus depuis longtemps. C'est fou comme on change sans s'en rendre compte. L'attaque terroriste, si ça en était une, avait-elle également eu lieu en Europe ? Non. Forcément non. Je me faisais du souci pour rien. Tout allait bien et tout irait bien. Pleurer sur le passé et craindre l'avenir était stupide. J'étais un homme fort. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Et quand bien même, je savais être réactif. Une situation n'était difficile à endurer que si l'on pensait ainsi. J'y arriverais.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, j'ouvris les yeux, saisis de mon téléphone portable et composai un à un les numéros de portable de chacun des membres de ma famille. Aucune réponse. Ca ne voulait rien dire. A cause de toute cette folie, les réseaux avaient sûrement du mal à suivre. Logique. J'essayai de me connecter à Internet sans plus de succès. J'hésitai une seconde puis composai le numéro de téléphone de mon ex-petit ami. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, puis une voix enrouée répondit.

\- Bonjour Graham... dit la voix de l'homme au bout du fil.

\- Bonjour Chris. répondis-je. Tu savais que c'était moi ?

\- Evidemment. J'ai toujours ton numéro. Tu ne pensais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Comment tu vas ?

\- Si pour toi six ans équivalent à un petit moment, alors oui, ça fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas discuté. Je vais... pas très bien, on va dire. Tu dois savoir pourquoi si tu as mis le nez dehors. C'est pareil du côté de New York ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. soupirai-je.

\- Toi, ça va ? Tu m'appelles pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ? demanda Christopher avec une légère inquiétude au fond de la voix.

\- Je suis bloqué chez moi et je n'arrive pas à joindre ma famille. Et je voulais juste parler à quelqu'un. J'avais envie de t'entendre.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais peur, mais la voix de Christopher était rassurante. Coupé du monde, j'étais content d'entendre cette voix qui m'avait manqué. Je ne savais pas où il habitait à présent. A cent kilomètres de chez moi ? Mille ? Peu importe. A cet instant, c'était comme si Christopher était à mes côtés.

\- Ho... Je suis désolé. dit Christopher. Mais tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils se font autant de soucis pour toi que toi tu te fais du souci pour eux. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras sûrement leur reparler bientôt.

\- Merci, tu dois avoir raison... Tu as réussi à contacter tes proches, toi ? Ils vont bien malgré tous ces événements bizarres ?

\- Oui. Ils étaient avec moi. dit Christopher d'une voix sombre.

\- Etaient ? répétai-je, inquiet.

\- Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. continua Christopher. Tu es en vie et tu vas bien. J'en suis heureux. Je me sens plus léger. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble... Même avec toutes ces années sans te revoir... Je suis content de pouvoir te dire adieu.

\- Adieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en sentant mon poil se hérisser derrière ma nuque.

\- Le virus se transmet par la salive. Ces gens que tu as pu voir dehors ne sont plus malades. Ils sont morts. C'est difficile à croire mais c'est vrai. J'ai vu des gens se faire mordre et en mourir. Puis ils reviennent en quelque sorte à la vie et... J'ai été mordu, Graham.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- C'est bon, Graham. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut quelque chose, mais ma plaie est nettoyée et désinfectée. Avec un peu de chance rien ne m'arrivera. Je me sens bien. Ca ne me fait plus mal. Mais au cas où, promet moi juste une chose.

Ma gorge était tellement serrée que sortir le moindre mot était douloureux.

\- Laquelle ? demandai-je en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Si ça devait arriver, ne pleure pas ma mort. demanda Christopher. Je sais que je t'ai toujours reproché d'être insensible par le passé, mais reste fort, reste comme tu es. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Promet moi de rester en vie. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir.

\- Je te le promets... Christopher, je... dis-je avant de laisser ma phrase en suspens.

Christopher ne parlait plus. Je restais silencieux moi aussi. J'entendais sa respiration lente au bout du fil. Il écoutait la mienne. Christopher raccrocha alors sans prévenir.

Je restai allongé une heure entière avec le téléphone sur mon oreille. Je me sentais vide et nostalgique. Ca devait être ça qu'on appelle "chagrin". J'avais promis que j'irai bien. Je tiendrais cette promesse pour Christopher.

Je me levai pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Je pris un pas d'élan et jetai le téléphone portable. Il explosa de l'autre côté de la rue, là où l'infirmière ensanglantée marchait l'air hagard. Cette infirmière était morte ce matin, je l'avais vu. C'était donc vrai, les morts revenaient bel et bien à la vie. Le ciel était presque noir et il pleuvait toujours. La brise me fit frissonner. Les choses devaient suivre leur cours. Je parti me coucher en espérant que le lendemain je me rendrais compte que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.


	2. Jour 2

**2ème jour (24/06/2014)** Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. Le passé appartenait au passé. Si je voulais pouvoir sortir la tête hors de l'eau, je devais en faire abstraction. Heureusement j'allais pouvoir faire autre chose que de tourner en ronds ce jour là. Irene Gutierrez, la retraitée du quatrième étage, avait décidé d'alléger l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'immeuble. Elle avait eu l'idée d'organiser un dîner chez elle avec le peu de personnes qui restaient. J'étais assez content quand elle avait sonné à ma porte avec son grand sourire coutumier. D'une part cela m'empêcherait d'avoir trop de temps libre pour penser, d'autre part un peu de socialisation n'allait pas me faire de mal. Je ne connaissais pour ainsi dire rien de mes voisins.

Je me rendis donc chez elle en milieu d'après midi pour l'aider à faire la cuisine. J'étais assez doué à ça. Jill, la petite-amie de Jake, était déjà présente et s'occupait de William, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années qui était le petit fils de la septuagénaire. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où étaient ses parents étaient mais je m'abstins de poser la question. Irene recevait très souvent de la famille chez elle, elle était habituée à préparer de la nourriture en de grande quantité, aussi la laissais-je s'occuper de l'imposante pièce de bœuf pendant que j'épluchais les pommes de terre. Jill se proposa pour le dessert.

La conversation tenue dans la cuisine était étrange. Irene nous racontait des banalités pendant que Jill et moi acquiescions. Parler de météo n'a rien d'anormal quand on ne connait pas bien ses interlocuteurs, mais c'était d'autres sujets qui m'interpellaient. Elle nous parlait du prochain voyage qu'elle avait prévu, du collège dans lequel son petit-fils irait l'année suivante, de la comédie sentimentale qui serait bientôt à l'affiche au cinéma. Elle faisait comme si tout allait revenir à la normale le lendemain. Etait-elle plus optimiste que moi ou se voilait-elle la face ? J'éprouvais une profonde sympathie, mais aussi un peu de pitié envers cette vieille femme.

Jill sorti son gâteau au chocolat du four vers dix-huit heures alors que le plat continuait à cuire lentement dans un second compartiment. Irene nous remercia. Fatiguée, elle nous demanda si ça ne nous dérangeait pas de tenir compagnie à William devant la télévision. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il regarde de journal télévisé. Nous nous installâmes chacun dans un fauteuil démodé rongé par les mites. William zappait sur des documentaires animaliers d'un air maussade.

\- Pfff... Il n'y a rien à faire ici. se plaignait-il.

\- Je vois que tu as une console de jeux vidéo. Jake et Conrad ont beaucoup de jeux, je peux peut-être leur demander de t'en prêter ? proposa Jill. Je peux jouer avec toi, ça peut être fun. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas très douée !

\- Naaaan... répondit William. Mamie ne veut pas que je joue à des jeux violents et les jeux pour enfants sont nuls à chier. Ca craint. C'est pas comme chez papa et maman ici.

J'eus l'impression que William allait continuer de parler mais il marqua un silence gêné après avoir parlé de ses parents.

\- Tes parents... risqua Jill d'une voix mal assurée. Ils habitent près d'ici ?

Je fusillai Jill du regard mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Quelle idée de lui parler de ses parents ! On ne pouvait pas faire plus maladroit. William se retrouvait on ne savait pas pourquoi seul chez sa grand-mère et Jill demandait quand même des détails. C'était pourtant évident. Au mieux, William ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Au pire, il les avait vus se faire dévorer. Ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder.

\- J'étais déjà chez ma grand-mère quand les zombies sont arrivés. dit-il. Mamie ne veut rien me dire mais je sais que mes parents sont morts. Ils devaient venir nous retrouver hier. Ils nous ont appelé juste avant de partir mais ils ne sont pas venus. Ils arriveront jamais.

\- Mais non. dit Jill. Rien ne te dit que ça soit le cas. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde bloqué sur les routes et...

\- Jill. la coupai-je.

Elle croisa mon regard et comprit qu'elle ne ferait que s'enfoncer.

\- Et si on regardait ce reportage sur les tortues marines ? demandai-je innocemment. Je me demande combien d'œufs elles peuvent enterrer dans le sable...

\- Je fais semblant de ne rien savoir. dit William. Comme ça mamie continue aussi de faire semblant et je ne la vois pas pleurer.

Mal à l'aise, j'espérais me fondre dans le fauteuil.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Irene, Conrad, Jake et Jill étaient de l'autre côté de la table. William était à ma gauche et Nick et Melissa Mason à ma droite. C'était un couple de trentenaires. Lui, avait le visage rouge et des cheveux mal peignés. Peu importait le sujet, il avait toujours l'air énervé quand il parlait. Il riait cependant beaucoup, voir excessivement. Je ne cernais pas le personnage. Elle, était une femme un peu forte avec des cheveux blond platine coupés très court. C'était aussi un pot de peinture au niveau du maquillage. La superficialité de ses propos ne m'intéressait pas mais je savais très bien faire comme si c'était le cas. Ils étaient très gentils, on ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça.

Melissa avait emporté un baby phone pour surveiller leur petite Mary, âgée de dix mois et qui était restée dans son berceaux, fiévreuse. Elle était tendue ce soir, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Conrad racontait ses frasques d'étudiant à Irene qui faisait semblant d'être outrée par la jeunesse mais elle n'arrivait pas à cacher son amusement. William jouait avec ses pommes de terre. Jake murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Jill, la faisant sourire. Moi je dégustais mes pommes de terre. J'étais content de moi. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Irene avait placé des bougies un peu partout ce qui donnait un côté intime et chaleureux. J'avais l'impression d'être à un repas de famille.

\- Bon. bougonna Nick en me regardant droit dans les yeux. On va faire semblant encore longtemps ?

\- Pardon ? demandai-je interloqué.

\- Faire semblant de faire comme si tout était normal. continua Nick. T'as pas l'air con, tu dois bien voir que c'est grave, nan ? On picole, on bouffe joyeusement, mais on va faire quoi après ? Tout a été déserté dehors. Si on sort, des tarés de zombies vont chercher à nous étriper. Il se passera quoi dans dix jours quand on n'aura plus rien à becter ? On va gentiment faire nos courses à la supérette ? Moi je te dis, on est dans la merde. J'ai ma gosse qui est malade en plus. Je peux pas rester les bras croiser à attendre. T'as pas de plan j'imagine ?

\- Heu... Non. répondis-je. Que comptez-v... Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Me servir. Prendre ce dont j'ai besoin avant que d'autres le fasse. J'ai une famille à nourrir. Si j'ai besoin de bras pour me ravitailler au centre commercial, tu es de la partie ? demanda Nick.

\- Je pense que oui. dis-je sans savoir dans quelle manigance il m'embarquait. J'ai aussi besoin de manger.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama mon voisin de table. J'ai déjà demandé aux deux petits jeunes et à leur gonzesse. Je les pensais plus couille-molle mais ils ont dis oui aussi. On fera ça cette semaine alors.

Se servir ? Effectivement, il y avait peu de chances qu'il y ai encore des caissières dans les magasins. Allait-on être réduits à devoir piller ?

\- Ho tu sais... soupira Melissa en se rongeant ses ongles manucurés. Pas la peine de recourir à une solution extrême. Quand les tarés dehors auront désaoulé, tout ira mieux. C'est pas Bagdad, non plus. Suffit de laisser la police faire son boulot. Pour une fois qu'on entend les sirènes dans les rues, il serait temps qu'ils se montrent enfin utiles.

\- Quand les tarés auront désaoulé ?! répéta Nick. Melissa, tu sais de quoi tu parles au moins ?!

\- Figure-toi que oui ! Certaines personnes parlent de "zombies". Pfffff... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Il existe des drogues qui peuvent pousser au cannibalisme, je l'ai vu à la télé. Et j'en discutais justement ce matin avec Sarah devant son salon de coiffure, et...

\- Ce matin ?! s'écria presque Nick, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

\- Oui, ce matin, je viens de le dire. Mais Sarah a dû fermer boutique et...

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir !

\- Ho ! Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?! s'énerva la femme. Je ne vais pas me faire agresser dans la rue ! Et puis je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas en sucre !

\- Tu ne sortiras plus dehors. ordonna Nick. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Melissa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. Elle était décontenancée par le ton de son mari. L'entendre en colère était habituel. En revanche, elle n'était pas habituée à entendre la peur faire frémir sa voix.

* * *

Le gâteau de Jill connu un franc succès. Nick et Melissa partirent juste après le dessert. William s'était endormi sur le canapé. J'aidais Irene à faire la vaisselle pendant que les autres nettoyaient la salle à manger. La vieille dame rayonnait. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Moi aussi. Une fois que je n'eus plus rien à laver, je laissai Irene se charger de l'essuyage et pour donner un coup de main au salon. Je fus surpris de voir Jake et Conrad, chacun à un bout de la table, en train de se crier dessus.

\- Ouais ! cria Conrad. C'est bon, je sais que tu fais tout mieux que moi ! Maintenant arrête de me faire chier ! J'encaisse pas mal de choses sans rien dire alors va pas me raconter que je m'énerve pour un rien !

\- Grandis un peu ! répliqua Jake. Je n'ai rien fais pour te mettre dans cet état ! Quand tu auras enfin décidé de me dire ce que tu me reproches, alors on pourra parler !

Jake quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

\- Je dérange ? demandai-je.

\- Non. répondit Conrad qui était encore tout tremblant. C'est juste une petite querelle entre frères. Ca arrive souvent quand on vit ensemble. Vous faites pas de soucis.

\- Haaa... soupirais-je. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me quereller avec mes frères et sœurs. Ca me manque.

Le visage de Conrad se décrispa un peu.

\- Je suis peut-être trop dur avec mon grand frère. dit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours en colère. J'imagine que je dois être un peu jaloux parfois. Il a un appart sympa, un boulot qui lui plait, une copine, et moi je joue le parasite et dilapide son compte en banque. C'est stupide, je devrais plutôt le remercier.

\- Tout ça viendra pour vous en temps et en heure. dis-je. C'est marrant. Jill a le même âge que vous, alors je pensais que c'était votre petite amie, pas la petite amie de votre frère.

\- Ouais, bah ça l'était. rétorqua Conrad. Enfin, ça a failli l'être. On est dans la même promotion à l'Université. Elle me plaisait bien. Je voulais qu'il se produise un truc alors je l'ai invitée à la maison une fois mais mon frère lui a tapé dans l'œil. Les filles aiment les gars plus âgés à ce qu'on dit, je devais m'attendre à ce qu'elle préfère mon clone plus vieux de six ans.

\- Ouch, désolé. dis-je. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle vous plaisait ?

\- Etant donné qu'on a passé une nuit ensemble, j'imagine qu'elle le sait ! Jake n'était pas au courant en revanche. Il croyait qu'elle venait à la maison pour des travaux de groupe. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a eu entre elle et moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Maintenant je devinais pourquoi il perdait si souvent son sang froid avec Jake. Vivre avec son frère qui est en couple avec la personne qu'on aime... Dur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Jill m'avait paru très correcte. Mais après tout, on peut trouver des trucs douteux chez n'importe qui si on fouille leur vie en détail. Un peu gêné, Conrad parti voir Irene en cuisine. Cette conversation m'avait donné chaud. Il fallait que j'arrête de poser des questions. Je me dirigeai vers le balcon. Jill était déjà là, perdue dans ses pensées, cigarette à la main.

\- Salut. dis-je.

\- Salut. répondit-elle d'un air distrait. Jake et Conrad ont fini de s'engueuler ?

\- Oui. Jake est même rentré chez vous. Conrad est dans la cuisine avec Irene. Peut-être devriez-vous aller lui parler. Il m'a l'air un peu déboussolé.

Jill soupira, exaspérée.

\- C'est pas vrai, il vous a raconté, c'est ça ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. répondis-je.

\- Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas la garce dont je dois avoir l'air d'après son histoire. J'aime Jake. J'apprécie Conrad mais rien de plus. Conrad court après toutes les filles à l'Université. Il se passe pas une semaine sans qu'on le voit avec une fille différente. Quand il a commencé à me draguer, j'ai cru qu'il me voyait comme une proie supplémentaire à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Je le trouvais mignon et j'ai accepté ces avances. C'était l'histoire d'une fois. J'ai cru que c'était ce qu'il voulait et ça me convenait aussi. Puis j'ai rencontré Jake... Conrad ne m'a avoué seulement après qu'il avait espéré davantage que ce qu'on a eu. Tout ça était un malentendu, je n'ai jamais souhaité faire de mal à personne. Je ne me serais pas rapprochée de Jake à l'époque si Conrad m'avais tout dit plus tôt. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je resterais avec Jake mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais garder le secret.

\- Je ne vous juge pas. dis-je sincèrement. Que vous éclaircissiez la situation avec Conrad et Jake ou pas ne regarde que vous. Néanmoins, il serait peu judicieux de le faire en ce moment. On est enfermé dans le même bâtiment. Si quelqu'un ressent le besoin d'être un peu seul, ça ne sera pas possible et la situation deviendra encore plus désagréable.

\- Je sais bien... Fais chier.

Jill regardait les étoiles et continua de soupirer.

\- Une étoile filante. finit-elle par dire. Vous l'avez vue ?

\- Non.

\- De toute façon je ne sais même pas ce que je veux... soupira Jill. Il se fait tard. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. répondis-je.

Je contemplai à mon tour le ciel étoilé. La pluie avait cessé. La vie des autres était bien compliquée. C'était leur problème. Ce soir, bizarrement, je me sentais bien.


	3. Jour 6

**6ème jour (28/06/2014)** Couché à plat ventre sous la pluie diluvienne, je regardais par dessous la voiture abandonnée pour voir des pieds nus approcher de notre position. Je me remis en position accroupie en vitesse.

\- Il nous a repérés. Il vient sur nous. dis-je.

\- Si tu es sûr que c'est le seul à nous avoir vus, on peut passer. Les autres sont loins maintenant. dit Jake.

\- On devrait plutôt lui faire sa fête. dit Nick. Il est pas menaçant pour le moment mais s'il ramène sa sale gueule plus tard avec un groupe de ces dégénérés, il peut devenir le mec qui tuera l'un d'entre nous.

J'étais d'accord avec Nick. Toute menace potentielle devait être écartée. Je quittai notre cachette, contourna la voiture et brandit en l'air mon pied à coulisse. Le zombie en pyjama se tourna vers moi. Il s'approchait, les bras écartés comme pour me faire un câlin. Le pied à coulisse s'abattit une première fois sur son crâne. Le zombie tomba à genoux. Deuxième coup. Le zombie vomit du sang à grand jet sur mon jean et mes chaussures. Troisième coup. Le métal traversa enfin le crâne. L'homme tomba raide au milieu de la route. J'essuyai sur son vêtement le bout de mon arme sur laquelle des morceaux roses et spongieux étaient collés. Nick avait déjà tué plusieurs de ces choses sur la première partie du trajet. C'était le premier que j'avais à moi tout seul. J'avais pensé que je ressentirais quelque chose de spécial en tuant ce zombie mais non. Pas de choc, pas de dégout, pas de remord. J'étais juste soulagé. Je n'arrivais pas à voir cette chose comme un humain. Ca aurait peut-être été autrement si ça avait été le cas. Les questions existentielles ne m'intéressaient pas. Nous devions assurer notre sécurité, pas la peine de chercher plus loin. Nick et Jake arrivèrent à mes côtés.

\- Bon boulot. fit remarquer Nick. Viser la tête a l'air d'être la seule chose efficace. Il faudra s'en souvenir.

Jake siffla entre ses doigts. Conrad et Jill émergèrent aussitôt derrière une voiture un peu plus loin à l'arrière de notre position et coururent nous rejoindre. Nous étions tous les cinq armés et prêts à nous défendre en cas de besoin. Nick avait un vieux fusil de chasse, mais il ne s'en servait que pour donner des coups de crosse afin d'être plus discret. Jake était équipé d'une batte de baseball en aluminium. Conrad avait une pelle, et Jill une fourche de cuisine. Nous avions tous un sac à dos qui ne demandait qu'à être rempli de provisions.

* * *

C'était le chaos total dans les rues. Sains et morts-vivants se côtoyaient. J'avais parfois du mal à faire la différence, certains vivants hébétés chancelaient devant les tripes déversées ici et là sur la route. Nous courûmes sur un trottoir, le long d'une file d'automobilistes furieux bloqués dans un embouteillage. Des jeunes se battaient avec des marginaux de l'autre côté de la rue. Lesquels étaient "morts", lesquels étaient drogués et lesquels étaient juste violents, j'étais incapable de le dire. Le coup de feu retentit au moment où nous passions à l'angle de la rue, accompagné de quelques cris. Un mort de plus. Aucun de nous ne se retourna. Si nous tenions à voir des horreurs, nous n'avions qu'à continuer à avancer.

Notre progression était laborieuse. Des véhicules de police faisaient barrage dans de nombreuses avenues, séparant la ville en différents secteurs. Nous ne nous étions pas approchés mais j'entendais distinctement des civils insulter les forces de l'ordre qui répondaient alors que les zones de quarantaine étaient établies pour leur sécurité. C'était comme pisser dans un violon. Si nous parvenions à éviter les barrages en prenant des ruelles, n'importe qui d'autre pouvait le faire, vivant ou mort. La situation n'était pas contrôlée. Pas du tout.

* * *

Trempés et frissonnants, il nous avait fallu deux heures pour arriver au centre commercial à pieds. Il y avait beaucoup de voitures sur le parking. Elles étaient disposées dans tous les sens. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient retournées. Quelques zombies épars rôdaient un peu plus loin sans faire attention à nous. Alors que nous nous approchions de l'entrée, une femme débraillée sorti du centre commercial en courant à toutes jambes. Elle portait à bout de bras deux sacs plastiques remplis de boites de conserve qui s'entrechoquaient en faisant un vacarme. Quand elle nous vit solidement armés, elle prit peur et s'enfuit dans une autre direction, attirant sur son passage tous les zombies du coin. Pauvre femme. Au moins les zombies ne portaient pas leur attention sur nous.

Dans un coin du parking, une autre femme, cinquantenaire au look coquet et apprêté, déchargeait tranquillement de son cadis des packs d'eau minérale qu'elle empilait dans le coffre de son cabriolet. Les deux adolescents l'accompagnant l'imploraient de se dépêcher. Certains n'avaient peur de rien ; cette sortie en famille pour faire les courses semblait déplacée dans cet univers.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Tout était saccagé et plongé dans l'obscurité. Les pots de fleur géants détruits avaient déversé de la terre partout. J'aperçus des traces de mains ensanglantées sur les murs ici et là. Au fond d'une allée, je distinguais un zombie immobile dans un noir presque total. Ca ne me plaisait pas. Nous allions devoir avancer à l'aveugle dans certaines zones. Si nos ennemis ne faisaient pas de bruit, ça allait poser un véritable problème.

\- Alors. dit Jake. Il y a un magasin d'alimentation au premier étage. Il n'est pas loin, je propose qu'on aille là bas. On remplit nos sacs en vitesse et on file d'ici.

\- Attend. dit Jill. On ne peut pas prendre que de la nourriture. On devrait aller dans des magasins qui vendent des produits un peu plus diversifiés. On aura besoin aussi d'autres trucs.

\- Ha ! rigola Nick. Quels trucs ?

\- Des trucs de filles. répondit Jill et lui lançant un regard noir. Et si on peut trouver des médicaments, c'est pas négligeable. Votre fille est toujours malade, non ? Et je suis sûre que personne ne dira non si on ramène du papier toilette !

C'était vrai que récupérer des médicaments n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée. J'en avais marre d'entendre la petite Mary s'égosiller à pleins poumons au milieu de la nuit. Jill voulait partir toute seule de son côté mais Jake s'y opposa. Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à fuir si des zombies s'en prenaient à elle, mais son petit-ami lui fit remarquer que nous n'étions probablement pas les seules personnes vivantes en quête de vivres. D'autres survivants pouvaient être mal intentionnés. Nous formâmes deux équipes. Nick et Jake allaient au magasin d'alimentation du premier étage pendant que Conrad, Jill et moi chercherions un peu de tout. La consigne était tout de même de ramener quatre sacs de nourriture et un seul sac de diverses choses utiles.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous avions regroupé divers médicaments, dont des médicaments pour enfant, et aussi des lampes torches et des piles au cas où le courant viendrait à être coupé dans l'immeuble, du savon, ainsi que les "trucs de filles" de Jill pour elle-même et Melissa. Conrad demanda naïvement si nous pouvions rapporter des jouets pour William et Mary mais je l'en dissuada. La place dans nos sacs était précieuse. Nous n'étions pas en reste non plus d'un point de vue nourriture. Nous avions principalement pris des boites de conserve, divers céréales et même du lait en poudre. Nous étions prêts à quitter une épicerie asiatique quand nous nous heurtâmes à un problème. Un groupe d'une quinzaine de zombies s'étaient agglutinés près de l'entrée sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Aucun d'entre eux ne nous remarqua à cause de l'obscurité. Nous nous baissâmes derrière une étagère pleine de nouilles de riz déshydratées.

\- Merde. chuchota Conrad. Graham, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Les deux jeunes gens effrayés me regardaient comme si j'étais leur seul espoir. Je gardais mon sang-froid. La situation n'était pas désespérée, il fallait simplement réfléchir.

\- On ne peut pas les attaquer. dis-je. Ils sont trop nombreux. Et on ne peut pas non plus foncer dans le tas.

\- Ils sont venus par eux-mêmes. Peut-être que si on attend encore ils repartiront ? supposa Jill.

\- Si ils se mettent à bouger, ils peuvent tout aussi bien venir dans notre direction. répondis-je.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Conrad d'une voix apeurée.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. répondis-je en sortant de mon sac à dos une lampe torche ramassée un peu plus tôt.

\- Oui ! dit Conrad. Lance ça derrière eux. Ca les éloignera dans cette direction.

\- Non. Pour ça il faut que je vise la porte ouverte. Je vise très mal. Si ça rebondit sur la vitre à côté, ils vont envahir les lieux. En revanche, si je l'allume et que je la fait rouler jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'épicerie, ils entreront mais ils iront tous à l'opposé de notre position.

Conrad et Jill n'avaient pas de meilleure idée. J'exécutai mon plan. La lampe allumée roula jusqu'au rayon des surgelés. Un zombie fut attiré par la lumière. Un effet de groupe opéra et ils disparurent tous dans l'allée du fond. La sortie était libre. Conrad fut le premier à l'atteindre. Je couru sur ses pas. A un mètre de la sortie, j'entendis un petit cri étouffé derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis Jill se débattre avec un zombie. D'où venait-il ? La jeune fille avait échappé son arme. Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, je retournai vers elle en courant et assena un puissant coup de pied à coulisse au zombie. Pas assez fort pour le tuer, mais suffisamment pour dégager Jill de son étreinte. Le groupe de zombie commençait à remarquer notre présence. Conrad nous criait de nous dépêcher. Nous quittâmes les lieux en toute hâte, et détalâmes jusqu'à l'entrée du centre commercial. Nous avions réussi à semer nos assaillants. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre Jake et Nick. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. La mission était un succès.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama alors Conrad. Jill, tu saignes !

Je portai mon regard sur le bras droit de Jill. Elle s'empressa de couvrir son poignet avec sa manche. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa main. Jill était écarlate. Son visage était déformé par ses vains efforts pour masquer son envie de pleurer. Conrad et Jill plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

\- Je t'en pris, ne dis rien à Jake. implora Jill.

Conrad prit Jill dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Jake et Nick nous rejoignirent peu de temps après. Le retour se déroula sans aucune embuche notable. Nick et moi nous débarrassâmes de quelques zombies sans difficulté. Jill prétendit s'être coupée avec du verre brisé. Ni Conrad, ni moi ne la contredit. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Pourtant la vérité allait bien finir par éclater. Christopher m'avait dit qu'une seule morsure suffisait pour nous tuer et nous changer en zombie, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas systématique. Nous avions à présent toutes sortes d'antibiotiques. Si Jill désinfectait sa plaie et se soignait correctement, elle aurait peut-être une chance. Je ne voulais pas penser à l'éventualité où elle n'irait pas mieux. J'étais fatigué.

* * *

Je rejoignis Jake à son appartement en début de soirée. Nous devions distribuer équitablement les ressources amassées entre les résidents. Nick, Conrad et Jill étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Le tout avait été séparé dans quatre bacs en plastique. Etant donné que je vivais seul, je me retrouvais avec le moins rempli. C'était tout de même suffisant pour tenir deux semaines et c'était équitable. Jake parti ensuite donner son bac à Irene, pendant que j'allais donner leur part à Nick et Melissa. La porte était entre-ouverte. Je pénétrai chez eux et posai le bac sur leur sol de l'entrée. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand je vis deux pieds nus à l'angle du mur au fond couloir. Je m'approchai d'un pas vif pour découvrir Nick couché sur le carrelage de la cuisine, en caleçon, une bouteille de Vodka vide à la main. Il avait une flaque de vomi translucide sur le torse. C'était répugnant. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser lentement quand il respirait. Au moins, il ne s'était pas étouffer dans son vomi. Il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain mais il irait bien. J'entendis un petit couinement aigue dans la salle à manger. Je tournai la tête dans cette direction et je découvris Melissa. Assise devant la table, elle me tournait le dos. Elle aussi ne semblait porter qu'une culotte sur elle. Elle était agitée de petits soubresauts et émettait d'étranges bruits, je ne savais pas si c'était des rires ou des pleurs. Ca devait être les deux à la fois.

\- Melissa ? demandai-je. Est ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ho, oui, oui, oui. dit-elle en gloussant, toujours en me tournant le dos.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous met dans cet état ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Ce n'est plus la peine ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix hystérique. Mary était un peu malade. Nick l'a cru morte et il a paniqué ! Haha ! Quel nigaud ! Mais tu vas mieux maintenant, pas vrai ma chérie ?

Melissa se retourna. Mary étais dans ses bras. Elle me la tendit pour que je puisse la voir. Je fis un pas en arrière. J'étais debout dans le vomi de Nick. Ce bébé ! Etait-ce encore un bébé ? Sa peau avait pris une teinte jaunâtre. Ses petits yeux au regard vide étaient encerclés de grands cernes noirs. Son visage et sa grenouillère étaient aspergés de sang. Le sang de Melissa. Elle était seins nus et tout laissait croire qu'elle lui avait donné la tétée. Son sein droit était lacéré, arraché même. Des trainées de sang dégoulinaient jusqu'à sa culotte. Melissa continuait de rire comme une démente. Son maquillage coulait sur ses joues. Droguée ? Alcoolisée ? Elle était pitoyable. Et la pauvre Mary n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un zombie. Quelle horreur...

\- Melissa, votre fille a été mordue ?

\- Mais non, voyons ! pouffa de rire Melissa. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça vous aussi ?

Melissa se leva et posa délicatement Mary dans son berceau.

\- Mary va bien ! dit-elle d'une voix agressive. Je vais bien ! Je gère la situation !

\- Je suis désolé de vous contredire, mais non ! insistai-je. Ecoutez-moi, vous...

\- Ta gueule enculé ! cria-t-elle en me lançant un chausson à la figure. Mary n'a rien ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! Je... Je...

Suite à quoi Melissa s'effondra sur la moquette. A demi-inconsciente, elle continuait à ricaner. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de ma présence. Je du la transporter jusqu'à son lit. Melissa s'endormit. Je désinfectai sa plaie au sein avec le spray qui était dans le bac que j'avais apporté pour sa famille et mis une compresse par dessus. Je n'étais pas médecin, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. J'étais inquiet. Vu le sang qu'elle avait perdu et l'infection qu'avait du lui donner Mary, ça allait forcément mal se terminer. Et si elle mourait ? Si elle "revenait" et s'attaquait à Nick ? Je trouvai une paire de menottes ornées de fourrure rose sur la table de chevet. Je l'attachai aux barreaux du lit. Elle serait inoffensive à présent. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, il était temps de rejoindre mon chez-moi. Je voulais chasser de mon esprit la vision de Mary arrachant le sein de Melissa. J'étais en état de choc. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait faire du bébé ? En quittant l'appartement de la petite famille, je tombai sur Jake.

\- Hello ! me dit-il. Je viens d'apporter leur part à Irene et William. Ca a eu l'air de la gêner qu'on a risqué notre peau pour elle, mais elle était contente. Et toi, tu as rendu leur part aux Mason ? Comment vont-ils ? On entend plus la petite Mary crier aujourd'hui.

\- Ils ne vont pas très bien. dis-je, évasif.

\- Une bonne nuit et ça ira mieux. affirma Jake, confiant. Sinon à part ça, je voulais te remercier.

\- Me remercier ? demandai-je.

\- D'avoir pris soin de Conrad et Jill au centre commercial aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu es digne de confiance et qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec toi. Conrad m'a dit que tu leur as sauvé la vie dans l'épicerie asiatique. Le pauvre, la dernière fois qu'il était allé là-bas il a fini intoxiqué par des nems ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire manger chinois maintenant. En tout cas, merci. Je te rendrai la pareille un de ces jours.

Jake me donna l'accolade.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. dis-je.


	4. Jour 7

**7ème jour (29/06/2014)** Je fus réveillé à l'aube par des coups à ma porte. Je sautai dans le premier caleçon, jean et T-shirt qui trainaient par terre et ouvrit la porte à Conrad.

\- Bonjour Graham. me dit-il d'un air éteint.

\- Salut. Qu'est ce qui me fait l'honneur de ta visite si tôt ? demandai-je.

\- Nous partons. On a préparé nos bagages cette nuit. Je suis venu te prévenir. Si tu veux venir avec nous, tu es le bienvenu. Sinon, je viens juste te dire au revoir. Jake et Jill sont déjà en bas. Ils m'attendent.

\- Mais... Pourquoi partir ? Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est de la folie. De jour en jour les rues se remplissent de zombies. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? demanda Conrad. Tu as raison. Leur nombre ne fait qu'augmenter. Nous sommes trop près de New-York. Dans quelques semaines on ne pourra même plus mettre un pied dehors. Il n'y aura pas de quoi piller éternellement. Jake a donc décidé de partir à la campagne loin d'ici, là où vivent nos parents. Il y aura moins de zombies. Peut-être même qu'il n'y en aura pas du tout.

\- C'est l'avis de Jake, mais toi, tu es d'accord avec lui ?

\- Oui. Quoi qu'il décide, on reste ici ensemble ou on part ensemble. S'il veut partir alors je le suis. Tu viens avec nous alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. dis-je, hésitant. Pour l'instant ça marche ici. Comme tu dis, ça ne sera pas forcément toujours le cas, mais qui nous dit que ça sera mieux ailleurs ? C'est risqué de voyager. On est plus forts ensemble. On faisait une bonne équipe toi, ton frère, Nick et moi. On peut obtenir ce qu'on veut. On tiendra le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que l'épidémie soit enraillée. Il faut être patient. Tout finira par s'arranger. Des secours arriveront.

\- C'est ça ta bonne équipe ? Et Jill ? On dirait que tu l'as déjà enterrée.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était maladroit. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a de la fièvre. répondit Conrad en haussant les épaules.

\- Prépare toi à l'éventualité où il lui arriverait tu-sais-quoi.

\- La fièvre peut simplement vouloir dire que son corps combat l'infection. remarqua Conrad. C'est une fille forte. Elle s'en remettra.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Comment Jake va réagir ? Tu pourrais tuer la fille qu'il aime pour le protéger ?

\- Si je peux encaisser la mort de la fille que j'aime, alors lui aussi. Jake est mon frère. Pour rien au monde je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Je saurais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. On se serrera les coudes.

\- C'est facile à dire. J'espère que tu as raison. Je pense encore que j'ai de meilleures chance en restant dans l'immeuble.

\- D'accord... dit Conrad. Alors au revoir.

\- Au revoir. Bonne chance et bon courage. dis-je.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

Conrad me serra la main.

J'allais les regretter. C'était des gens biens. Dans ma tête, je les voyais déjà morts. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à l'extérieur. Jill allait devenir un fardeau. Dans une situation dangereuse, Jake ne la laisserait pas derrière eux. Il était bien trop amoureux pour ça. Elle représentait tout son univers. Il serait prêt à mourir pour elle, et Conrad se sacrifierait également pour son frère. Je ne les avais pas connus assez longtemps pour les considérer comme des amis, mais survivre ensemble tisse certains liens. Les voir partir m'avait perturbé. Il n'y avait plus que Nick et moi pour faire survivre le groupe. Pour faire survivre Irene et William, plutôt. Mary n'était plus et Melissa allait sans doute bientôt la rejoindre. Il fallait d'ailleurs que j'aille les voir. Si Nick reprenait connaissance, j'allais devoir le soutenir. Il avait besoin de moi et j'allais avoir besoin de lui.

* * *

J'entrai chez les Mason sans frapper. J'avançai le long du couloir jusqu'à la cuisine pour retrouver Nick... et Melissa. Melissa s'était fracturée la main pour se défaire des menottes. Nick n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis la veille. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol sauf que cette fois, sa cage thoracique était ouverte en deux. Melissa trifouillait ses intestins sans me porter la moindre attention puis plongea la tête dedans. Je n'eu pas la moindre réaction. Je regardais. Puis je fis demi-tour et ferma sans un bruit la porte de l'appartement en sortant. J'agrippai la balustrade de l'escalier en soupirant. Merde. Merde. Merde. Je détestais déjà cette journée. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je vomis mon repas de la veille sur les marches en contrebas. Les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je m'accordais quelques secondes pour ressentir de la peur. Je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces atrocités. Ensuite, je déglutis et décidai de me ressaisir. Rien n'était perdu, il fallait aller de l'avant. Tout irait bien.


	5. Jour 11

**11ème jour (03/07/2014)**

\- Regarde, Graham ! Regarde ! s'exclama William.

William couru aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Il s'arrêta un mètre avant d'atteindre la barrière et lança son avion en papier de toutes ses forces. L'avion fila comme une fusée et se posa sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté.

\- Bravo ! dis-je en l'applaudissant. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de prendre de l'élan comme ça. Tout vient du mouvement de ton poignet. Regarde comment moi je fais.

J'avançai au bord du toit jusqu' à la barrière. Je visais en fermant un œil et en tirant la langue. D'un geste très technique, j'envoyai mon avion en papier. L'avion fit plusieurs boucles sur lui-même avant de dégringoler les six étages. William ricanait.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. dis-je. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire normalement. Il y a eu un coup de vent quand je l'ai lancé, c'est pour ça.

William se pencha au dessus du vide. Il regardait les zombies tendre les bras pour attraper l'avion.

\- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ce qu'il y a en bas. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'il faut s'habituer à aimer regarder...

\- C'est super cool de jouer sur le toit. dit William sans m'écouter. Ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais autorisé à le faire avant.

\- Elle a raison, c'est dangereux. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses dangereuses ces temps-ci, alors jouer sur le toit ou autre chose... Elle va bien ta grand-mère ? Elle ne sort plus beaucoup me rendre visite.

\- Elle n'ose plus sortir. répondit William. A chaque fois, elle entend des grattements d'ongles derrière la porte des Mason. Ca lui fait peur. Elle passe tout son temps sur le canapé ou dans son lit depuis trois jours.

\- Ca doit être dur pour elle. Ta grand-mère n'est plus toute jeune, elle doit avoir peur d'avoir à te protéger toute seule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure si longtemps.

\- Je peux me protéger moi-même ! s'exclama William. Et puis tu es là.

\- Oui, je suis là. dis-je en souriant. Au fait, si tu aimes les avions, je dois avoir quelque chose de plus marrant. J'avais un hélicoptère téléguidé quand j'avais ton âge. Je l'ai toujours. Il est dans un carton quelque part. S'il marche encore, tu voudras essayer cet après-midi ?

\- Ca serait génial !

\- Je chercherais ça à l'heure du repas. dis-je.

\- Dis, tu penses que je pourrais venir avec toi la prochaine fois que tu iras au centre commercial ? Tu pourras pas rapporter beaucoup de nourriture tout seul. Je peux aider.

\- C'est dangereux. Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible.

\- Je peux le faire ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Mamie verra que j'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. Vas-y, dit oui ! supplia-t-il.

\- On verra.

Dans mon esprit, la réponse était toute trouvée. De malheureux accidents avaient déjà coûté la vie à plusieurs personnes et je ne voulais plus prendre de risque. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Je ne comptais pas en avoir un jour. William était pourtant la dernière personne avec qui je pouvais encore parler et finalement je l'aimais bien. Il était intelligent, il avait également un certain humour rare chez les enfants de son âge. Il avait de moins en moins peur du monde extérieur alors qu'au contraire Irene se renfermait un peu plus chaque jour. J'allais devoir remonter le moral de cette femme, notre petit groupe devait rester optimiste et solide. William ne savait pas comment c'était réellement dehors. Il voyait des zombies par les fenêtres qui erraient sans but. En avoir dix à ses trousses c'était autre chose. La protection d'Irene et William était ma responsabilité. Je me sentais de taille à les maintenir en vie. Même si aucun remède contre l'épidémie n'était trouvé, les zombies allaient finir par pourrir et se décomposer. J'étais confiant.

* * *

Je raccompagnai chez lui un William bondissant de joie. Ce fut un plaisir de faire la cuisine ce midi-là. Ca l'était toujours, mais je m'emballais en cherchant dans ma tête le menu du soir. Irene avait déjà fait un grand dîner la semaine précédente alors c'était à mon tour. Ca lui ferait du bien. Ca nous ferait du bien à tous les trois. Je mis la musique à fond dans mon salon. Je ne risquais plus de déranger les voisins à présent. Euphorique, je passai deux heures à faire de la musculation en début d'après midi. La salle de sport me manquait. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais accro jusqu'à présent. Ca m'avait épuisé mais je me sentais bien, vide de toute pensée négative. J'en avais presque oublié ma promesse faite à William de lui montrer cet hélicoptère téléguidé. Le temps que je prenne une douche et que je retrouve l'appareil et les piles neuves ramassées au centre commercial, il était presque quinze heures. Je m'empressai de sonner chez Irene Gutierrez. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, sans son sourire habituel cependant.

\- Bonjour Irene. Vous allez bien ?

\- Ca va. répondit-elle d'un air honnête.

\- Parfait. Je me demandais si par hasard vous voudriez venir manger chez moi avec William ce soir ?

\- C'est très gentil de votre part. C'est d'accord. Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt la boite de l'hélicoptère.

\- Un hélicoptère téléguidé. William voulait jouer avec.

\- Je suis désolée mais ça ne sera pas possible pour le moment, William regarde la télévision.

\- Vraiment ? Il avait vraiment l'air intéressé quand je lui en ai parlé. Et la télé ne diffuse plus rien. Il n'y a que des écrans bleus...

\- Il regarde une cassette... dit Irene d'une voix triste.

Les yeux de la dame âgée brillaient de larmes.

\- Vous êtres certaine que ça va ? demandai-je à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

Irene me sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé. Elle était réellement contente que je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un jeune homme charmant. me dit-elle. Quelqu'un de bien, de courageux, d'attentif aux autres. On n'en fait plus des comme vous. Vous avez fait tellement pour William et moi ces derniers jours, je ne saurais jamais vous remercier assez. Ne vous inquiétez plus. Tout ira bien pour nous à présent. On ne risque plus rien.

\- D'accord... dis-je. Alors, à ce soir ?

Irene me sourit encore une fois et referma la porte. Son visage était empli d'une émotion que je ne comprenais pas. Troublé, je restais un instant immobile devant la porte close. Le premier coup de feu détonna pendant que j'amorçais mon demi-tour. Je sursautai. Quoi ?! Elle n'a pas... Le second coup de feu retentit. Je fermai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire. Et merde...


	6. Jour 12

**12ème jour (04/07/2014)** J'étais seul. Le dernier résident de l'immeuble. Le dernier encore en vie. Irene et William gisaient chez eux avec un trou dans la tête. Nick, Melissa et Mary rôdaient dans leur appartement en attendant d'avoir de la chair fraiche à se mettre sous la dent. Jill était sans doute morte depuis le temps. Et Dieu seul savait où étaient Jake et Conrad. C'était la fête nationale aujourd'hui, mais ça ne voulait probablement plus rien dire si il n'y avait plus personne pour la fêter, ou même en parler. Peu de chance d'entendre des feux d'artifices ce soir. Je regardais par ma fenêtre. Tout était mort. Aucune voiture depuis quatre jours. Aucun cri de terreur depuis deux jours. Ils étaient tous partis. Seuls les morts étaient encore avec moi. Ca ne me faisait rien. Je l'acceptais. Je devais continuer. Je m'étais fixé la règle de ne jamais abandonner. Mais pourquoi ? Peu importait, pas besoin d'avoir un but. Mon instinct de survie était suffisant pour tenir. Je ne devais plus me poser de question, c'était la règle. J'avais l'esprit clair. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. J'étais tellement las. Chaque mouvement était une torture. Alors je restais des heures allongé dans mon lit. Je gardais mon objectif en tête : survivre. Je prenais juste du temps pour me reposer. C'était peut-être mes derniers jours passés dans vrai un lit. La suite allait être un enfer. Il me fallait un plan. Fuir à la campagne comme Conrad et Jake, c'était une bonne idée. Seul, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester ici. Je saurais quand je serais prêt.


	7. Jour 14

**14ème jour (06/07/2014)** Debout devant mon immeuble, je regardais à gauche et à droite. Une odeur ferreuse de sang me montait aux narines. Le monde m'appartenait, je n'avais plus qu'à décider quel chemin prendre. Je remontai la fermeture de mon blouson jusqu'en haut, même si j'étais déjà en sueur. Les dents des zombies ne passeraient pas facilement un si bon cuir. J'ajustais mon sac à dos plein de provisions. Dans ma main gauche, je tenais fermement mon pied à coulisse. Dans ma main droite, le révolver d'Irene récupéré près de son cadavre. Il restait encore quatre balles sur six dans le barillet. Le fusil de chasse de Nick était en travers de mon dos, sous le sac. Il n'y avait plus de cartouche mais il pouvait avoir un effet dissuasif si on me cherchait des ennuis. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis un pas en avant. J'étais prêt.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE I**


	8. Chapitre II Le camp de réfugiés Jour 22

**CHAPITRE II - LE CAMP DE REFUGIES**

**22ème jour (14/07/2014)** Les températures augmentaient encore et encore. Au moins je ne frissonnerai plus en dormant dans ma voiture les nuits à venir. Le temps était devenu estival. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de mon cou. Le feuillage m'apportait un peu d'ombre, rendant l'atmosphère plus supportable. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de balade en forêt, plusieurs années peut-être. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'y aventurer. Ce ruisseau était le seul endroit aux alentours où je pouvais remplir mes gourdes. J'avançais entre les arbres, insouciant. Jake et Conrad avaient raison. S'éloigner de New York était une idée excellente. La densité de population se faisant plus faible, je n'avais rencontré qu'un seul zombie ce matin. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de le tuer, seulement de le contourner. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester toujours à la campagne. Je devais me rapprocher d'une petite ville si je voulais trouver plus de nourriture. Il me fallait quelque chose de plus varié si c'était possible. Je n'en pouvais plus des haricots en boite.

Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre abattu pour tremper mes pieds dans l'eau fraiche du ruisseau. Je levais la tête, les yeux fermés, pour apprécier les rayons du soleil qui frappaient ma peau. C'était si bon de se relaxer dans la nature. Dommage que j'étais obligé de me déplacer sans cesse. Il fallait voir les choses du bon côté. Après tout, je pouvais faire à peu près tout ce que je voulais. Si je devais fuir tout le temps, je ne voulais pas avoir peur du monde entier. Il y avait encore des belles choses. Ce moment en faisait partie. Si c'était mon dernier jour, je devais le vivre pleinement. Chaque moment paisible était un cadeau. D'où me venaient cette capacité à tout relativiser ? J'avais peut-être toujours été comme ça. Aussi loin que je me souvenais, je n'avais jamais été défaitiste. Ca n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Et si je campais dans les bois cette nuit ? C'était toujours plus sûr que dormir sur le bord de la route. Je ne risquerais pas de me faire agresser par des pilleurs durant mon sommeil.

Il était temps d'avancer si je voulais arriver au prochain village demain. Je rebroussais chemin. J'apercevais bientôt ma voiture. Elle n'était cependant plus seule sur la route, une camionnette militaire était garée juste derrière. Mon cœur s'emballa. Des secours ou un piège ? Je ne voyais personne aux alentours. Ce véhicule ne pouvait pas s'être arrêté à côté du mien par hasard. Est-ce que ses occupants me cherchaient ? J'émergeai de la lisière et m'approchai de l'arrière de la camionnette avec précaution. J'écartai les deux pans de la bâche pour passer ma tête à l'intérieur. Toujours personne, seulement quelques caisses métalliques fermées. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Soudain je sentis un petit objet dur et froid au milieu de mon dos. Mon sang se glaça.

\- Levez les mains et tournez-vous lentement. dit une voix derrière moi.

Je fis ce qu'on me demandait. Devant moi se tenait un petit homme musclé, à la peau très pâle et avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il avait le visage austère. Il me colla le bout de son fusil d'assaut sur la poitrine. Trois autres militaires armés jusqu'aux dents se tenaient derrière lui.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, dites moi ce que vous faites ici. Vous allez quelque part ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je faisais juste un arrêt pour prendre de l'eau. répondis-je. Je ne fais que passer. J'essayais de m'éloigner de New York. Je cherche un endroit moins dangereux.

\- Je connais peut-être le genre d'endroit que vous cherchez... dit l'homme. Posez votre sac à dos par terre. De Conti, fouillez-le, voyez si il est armé.

Un des militaire s'approcha de moi et me palpa à travers mes vêtements. Je me laissai faire. Il s'empara du revolver d'Irene callé dans ma ceinture.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il avait, Colonel. dit De Conti en confiant l'arme à son supérieur.

\- Bien. dit le Colonel. Vous savez vous servir de cette arme ?

\- Je sais comment il fonctionne. répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi. J'évite d'être trop bruyant. Je le garde par sécurité. J'ai aussi un fusil dans ma voiture. Je n'ai rien à cacher, vous pouvez jeter un œil. Je ne cherche pas d'ennui.

\- Nous non plus. dit le Colonel. Vous avez l'air en bonne santé à première vue. On vous gardera à l'œil quelques temps mais je suis forcé d'avouer qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'un individu comme vous. On vous examinera d'abord pour nous assurer que vous n'avez pas été mordu. Si vous êtes sain de corps et d'esprit, nous vous invitons à nous suivre. Evidemment, nous réquisitionnons vos armes et votre véhicule. Nous dirigeons un petit camp de réfugiés pas très loin d'ici. Nous sommes dix officiers et nous protégeons un groupe de soixante-deux civils. Soixante-trois si on vous inclut. Chez nous, il y a des règles à suivre. On ne quitte pas le campement sans permission et sans escorte, nous contrôlons le stock de nourriture et nous évitons de mettre le groupe en danger par des comportements idiots. Donc pas de bruit inutile qui guiderait l'ennemi jusqu'à nous, on a un couvre-feu, on se comporte correctement et si vous êtes compétant, il est apprécié d'accompagner mes hommes lors de missions de recherche de ravitaillement. Un homme fort tel que vous pourrait nous aider. La détention d'alcool ou de stupéfiants est également prohibée. Si vous êtes prêt à suivre toutes nos règles, vous êtes le bienvenu. Sinon, vous êtes libre de suivre votre chemin. A vous de voir. Qu'est ce que ça sera ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre un long moment de réflexion. Le secours de l'armée, n'était-ce pas ce que j'attendais depuis le début ? Bien qu'un peu réticent, ça ne ressemblait pas à un piège. Ils m'avaient l'air de vrais militaires. Si ils étaient nombreux, armés et si il y avait des murs pour me protéger, je ne pouvais qu'accepter. C'était toute l'aide dont j'avais besoin.

\- J'accepte de venir. dis-je.

\- Okay. Vous vous appelez ?

\- Graham Shepard.

\- Parfait. dit le Colonel en baissant son arme. Je suis le Lieutenant-colonel Alfred Carpenter. Et voilà le Major Luciano De Conti.

Un homme brun d'une grosse trentaine d'année me salua avec son arme en m'adressant un sourire amical.

\- Le Capitaine Stephen Kaufman. C'est aussi notre médecin.

L'homme à la calvitie naissante ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Et enfin le Capitaine Sadie Black.

La petite femme blonde au visage poupon resta impassible.

\- Maintenant par précaution, Kaufman va vous examiner. Black, vous restez dehors pour monter la garde. ordonna Carpenter. De Conti, voyez avec moi ce que le nouveau transporte dans son coffre.

Je donnai à contrecœur les clefs de ma voiture au Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter et suivis le médecin dans la camionnette. Il referma les pans de la bâche derrière nous.

\- Je suis bien content d'être tombé sur votre groupe. dis-je. Vous intégrez encore beaucoup de monde dans votre campement ces derniers temps ? Ca fait des jours que je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive.

\- En fait ce n'est pas notre mission principale de recruter. répondit Kaufman. C'est toujours utile d'avoir du monde en plus pour protégez le camp, mais nous cherchons en tout premier lieu de la nourriture. On récupère aussi des matériaux qui nous aideront à consolider nos défenses, des armes, et des objets pour notre confort comme des couvertures. Vous n'êtes pas la première personne vivante que nous ayons rencontré cette semaine, mais vous êtes la première personne à nous rejoindre.

\- Ha ? Tout le monde n'accepte pas de venir avec vous ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse préférer rester dehors.

\- Pour tout dire, les derniers que nous avons trouvé voulaient venir, mais ils ne correspondaient pas aux critères de recrutement du Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter.

\- Il y a des critères ? m'étonnai-je. Vous voulez dire que si j'avais eu l'air trop louche je serais resté sur le bord de la route ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Presque tous les hommes sont acceptés. Le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter n'accepte pas les personnes dont il pense qu'ils ne seront que des bouches à nourrir. Il veut des gens qui aident au camp. Les derniers survivants qu'on a rencontré étaient une famille, et nous avons pour règle de ne plus accepter les enfants de moins de treize ans. Même chose pour les personnes âgées ou malades. Carpenter a proposé aux parents de venir avec nous en abandonnant les enfants. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai été soulagé qu'on en arrive pas à cette extrémité. Ils sont repartis d'où ils venaient, mais au moins ils sont toujours ensemble.

\- C'est... étonnant. Vous n'êtes pas supposés venir en aide à toute la population ? Ce n'ai pas une critique, je suis très heureux d'être là, mais quand même, je suis un peu surpris.

\- Je comprend votre opinion. dit Kaufman. En réalité je pense comme vous. C'est le Colonel Summers et le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter qui font les règles. Même si ça ne me plait pas, dans un sens, je les comprends. On ne peut pas se permettre d'agrandir le groupe indéfiniment. Viendra un moment où on ne prendra plus personne pour des raisons de capacité. On ne pourra pas protéger tout ceux qui ont besoin de notre aide. Alors on choisit d'intégrer ceux qui sont le plus apte à maintenir un groupe cohérent. Seuls ceux qui ont le plus de chances de survivre viennent chez nous. C'est moche, mais c'est ainsi.

\- Je vois... dis-je. Je ne vais pas me plaindre si votre manière d'agir me sauve la vie. Je ferai tout mon possible pour me montrer utile dans ce cas. Merci de m'accepter parmi vous.

De Conti nous rejoignit ensuite pour me surveiller. Son doigt restait continuellement sur la gâchette. Je devais sans doute m'armer de patience pour que mes sauveurs commencent à me faire confiance. La consultation commença. Je du me déshabiller complètement et Kaufman m'examina sous toutes les coutures. Il ne découvrit pas de morsure. Le plus gênant fut de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis presque dix jours. Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir de l'eau chaude là-bas ! L'examen ne dura que quelques minutes, après quoi nous reprîmes la route. De Conti avait pris ma voiture. Carpenter était au volant de la camionnette. Je restais assis à l'arrière avec Kaufman et Black. Cette dernière était sur le banc en face de moi. Elle me dévisageait tout en restant muette et serrait son fusils d'assaut contre elle. Kaufman essayait poliment de construire une conversation avec moi. Je me sentais toujours comme nu de savoir que je ne possédais plus ni arme, ni véhicule, ni rien. J'étais vulnérable, mais je n'avais plus à assurer ma survie tout seul. Je pouvais enfin fermer les yeux sans avoir l'oreille aux aguets.

* * *

Nous roulâmes un peu moins de deux heures. Je ne savais pas exactement où nous nous dirigions mais j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt un panneau indiquant la route pour la ville de Millington, dans le New Jersey. Nous bifurquions sans cesse sur des routes de moins en moins larges pour finir sur des chemins de terre. Nous étions secoués dans tous les sens à chaque nid-de-poule. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que de la verdure à l'extérieur de la camionnette. Rien ne laissait penser que c'était l'apocalypse dans tous le pays. Parfois, je pouvais observer une épaisse fumée noire au loin quand nous passions près d'un village, ce qui me ramenait à la réalité. Aucun lieu n'avait été épargné.

Nos véhicules s'arrêtèrent enfin. Black me pointa la sortie avec son arme. Je sautai de la camionnette pour me retrouver devant le camp de réfugiés, ma nouvelle maison. C'était une vaste clairière au milieu de la forêt. Des palissades en bois de deux mètres de hauteur en faisaient le tour. La construction avait été faite à la va-vite car je pouvais voir des planches bancales ou même manquantes un peu partout. Du fil barbelé était tendu contre la palissade. Quelques morceaux de chair humaine ensanglantée était accrochés ici et là. Derrière la palissade, les sommets de tentes couleurs kaki étaient visibles. Le faible bourdonnements des conversations des survivants dans le camp parvenait à mes oreilles.

\- Bienvenue chez nous ! s'exclama Carpenter. Major De Conti, faites à notre nouvel arrivant le tour du propriétaire puis rejoignez-moi au centre de commandement. Capitaine Kaufman, Capitaine Black, vous pouvez disposer.

La lourde porte en fer bascula pour nous laisser entrer. Je marchais dans les pas de De Conti. La première chose qui me frappa fut l'odeur nauséabond. On aurait dit un dépotoir. Il faudrait s'y habituer. Ce que j'avais prit de l'extérieur pour des tentes ressemblait davantage à de petits chapiteaux. Un couple en pleine discussion sur des chaises de jardin disposées autour d'une cagette retournée s'interrompit en me voyant. D'autres personnes me croisaient en se retournant sur mon passage.

Ca ne me gênait pas d'être le centre d'attention, ils étaient simplement curieux. Peut-être avaient-ils espéré l'arrivée d'un proche duquel ils avaient été séparés. Ca ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, mais peut-être trouverais-je ici quelqu'un que je connaissais. C'était peu probable cela dit. Nous nous étions tellement éloignés de New York. De toute façon, je n'avais pas de proche dans la région. Je vis deux enfants jouer avec un ballon de foot crevé. Ils n'avaient pas plus de dix ans chacun, j'en déduisis que la limite d'âge de treize ans pour habiter ici ne devait pas exister depuis toujours.

De Conti me montra rapidement différentes zones. Au centre du campement, il y avait de longues tables en bois protégées du soleil par des draps effilochés tendus entre des tubes de métal rouillés qui servait de zone pour les repas. Les réfugiés pouvaient manger dans leur chapiteau, mais comme beaucoup se retrouvaient complètement seuls, cette zone servait de point de rencontre. Les repas étaient distribués à heures fixes. A côté de quelques barbecues, une petite estrade servait au Colonel Summers quand il avait des annonces à faire.

Tout autours de cette zone centrale, il y avait des chapiteaux de divers tailles. Ils allaient du format individuel à un format pouvant accueillir jusqu'à quatre lits de camps. Les familles étaient logées ensemble, et les personnes seules partageaient leurs habitations avec d'autres. Hommes et femmes étaient séparés. En fait, la plupart des habitations individuelles étaient occupées par les militaires. Il y avait un chapiteau plus grand que les autres au fond, c'était la zone de commandement. L'entrée était strictement interdite aux civils. Les stocks d'armes et de nourriture étaient là-bas. Des toilettes sèches étaient installées derrière le centre de commandement. J'espérais pourvoir me procurer un pince-nez. Ca puait la merde.

Pour la toilette, cela se faisait à l'extérieur du camp dans une rivière à une centaine de mètres. De Conti m'expliqua que plusieurs groupes étaient proposés à différents horaires pour aller se laver et qu'il fallait obligatoirement l'escorte d'un militaire. C'était également à ce moment là qu'on pouvait remplir nos gourdes et laver nos vêtements. Je lui fis remarquer que je n'avais plus de gourde depuis que mes affaires avaient été confisquées et il m'assura qu'on me la rendrait avec mes vêtements de rechanges et mes effets personnels. Enfin, De Conti me mena jusqu'à un chapiteau au milieu des autres habitations.

\- Voici là où vous dormirez. me dit-il. Vous partagerez votre habitation avec deux autres personnes. Il y a un type un peu gaga pas bien méchant et un jeune gars. Vous verrez, vous vous ferez vite des potes. On s'accoutume rapidement de la vie au campement. Si des questions vous viennent à l'esprit, vous pouvez me trouver moi ou un de mes collègue. Nous sommes là pour ça.

\- Merci. répondis-je.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama De Conti en me saluant avec sa casquette avant de m'abandonner devant le chapiteau.

J'entrai à l'intérieur. Un homme noir d'une grosse cinquantaine d'années était recroquevillé sur son lit de camp. Un second homme assis sur un autre lit jeta son livre par terre quand il me vit et bondit vers moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul du à la surprise puis je reconnu le jeune homme.

\- Graham ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Graham, tu es là aussi ?

\- Conrad ?! m'exclamai-je.

C'était bien mon ancien voisin qui me faisait face. Moi qui n'avais pas donné cher de sa peau... Il avait le visage fatigué. Son t-shirt qui devait être blanc à l'origine était maculé de traces de terre et de sang. Il avait plusieurs coupures à la joue masquées en partie par sa barbe naissante. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il était vivant. Un bref élan de joie m'emporta. Je connaissais à peine cet homme, mais voir un visage familier et amical était rassurant. J'étais heureux de le retrouver. Il me donna l'accolade.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! dis-je. C'est tellement loin de chez nous. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Je suis content de m'être trompé.

\- Je m'étonne moi-même d'être arrivé jusqu'ici en un seul morceau... dit Conrad.

De Conti m'avait dit que les familles n'étaient pas séparées. Or, il n'y avait que cet homme bedonnant recroquevillé qui partageait le chapiteau de Conrad. Jake n'était pas au campement de réfugiés ?

\- Ca n'a pas été de tout repos pour moi non plus. dis-je. Je n'aurais peut-être pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps dehors si la patrouille ne m'avait pas ramassé sur le bord de la route. Comment tu as atterri ici ?

\- De la même manière que toi. Dès notre premier jour sur la route, l'état de Jill a empiré. On a du s'arrêter. Elle pouvait plus avancer. Jake a découvert la morsure. Elle a arrêté de respirer. Et puis...

\- J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire davantage. dis-je d'un air qui se voulait réconfortant.

Conrad s'assit sur son lit et continua, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu avais raison. On n'aurait jamais du partir. Je nous ai surestimés. Quand j'y repense, c'était le pire plan qu'on ai pu trouvé. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à propos de la blessure de Jill ? Pourquoi on est parti ? C'était débile.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver.

\- Si. Toi tu l'avais prédis et je ne t'ai pas écouté. dit Conrad. Tu m'avais dit de rester.

\- Tu n'avais aucune raison de me croire. Il n'y a plus rien qu'on fasse qui ne soit pas dangereux. Je ne faisais que des suppositions. J'ai juste suivis mon instinct.

\- Alors j'ai vraiment un instinct de merde. dit Conrad en baissant la tête.

\- On fait tous des erreurs. Ce n'est jamais facile de prendre la bonne décision. Parfois, il n'y en a même aucune de bonne. Après votre départ, des choses sont arrivées dans l'immeuble. J'avais cru maitriser la situation. J'étais sûr de moi. Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis le seul à être encore en vie. Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver Mary, elle était malade, mais Irene, William, Nick, Melissa... ils sont tous morts bêtement. Tout ça aurait pu être évité si j'avais été assez attentif. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Ce n'était pas de la tienne. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à tenir le coup et ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs.

Je m'assis sur le lit en face de lui. Conrad plia ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Une larme coulait silencieusement le long de sa joue. Il ressemblait presque à un petit enfant comme ça.

\- Mon frère est mort à cause de moi. articula-t-il en reniflant.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé. dis-je sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Je voulais lui montrer que je compatissais à sa perte. La mort de Jake ne me touchait pas mais je détestais voir des personnes dans un état de détresse comme Conrad. Pourquoi les gens m'exposaient toujours leur désarroi en plein visage ? Je haïssais toutes ses émotions qui venaient m'agresser. Je voulais tout arranger, aider Conrad à se sentir mieux et qu'il passe à autre chose mais comment fallait-il s'y prendre ? Ca ne se faisait pas en un claquement de doigts. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je préférais fuir ce genre de situation, mais j'avais l'obligation morale de rester pour le soutenir. C'était ce que les gens faisaient en général. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que le temps paraissait long dans ces coups de temps là. Je serrais les dents et pris mon mal en patience.

* * *

En début de soirée, je suivis Conrad dans la file d'attente, armé d'une assiette et d'une fourchette en plastique. Au bout de la file, un certain Lieutenant Hank Jones, le plus jeune des militaires, s'occupait de remplir les assiettes. C'était potage de légume ce soir, avec des biscuits sous plastique et des fruits secs. Les gens râlaient, ils étaient affamés.

\- C'est tout ce dont on a droit ? demandais-je à Conrad en me mettant sur la pointe de pieds pour voir les assiettes à moitié remplies. J'ai besoin de plus !

\- Désolé. dit Conrad en forçant un petit rire. Que tu sois Monsieur Muscle ou un gringalet, tu auras la même chose.

\- Regarde ce type qui vient de se faire servir ! m'indignai-je. C'est quoi qu'il tient ? Du chocolat ? Pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas les autres ?

\- Ce gars part souvent en mission avec les patrouilles militaires. expliqua Conrad. Il a du trouver de quoi manger dehors et tuer deux ou trois zombies, du coup il a droit à un traitement de faveur. Il a même eu son chapiteau individuel grâce à ça. Si tu ne sers à rien, j'ai remarqué qu'on te donne des portions de plus en plus petites. C'est pour ça que j'aide à l'entretien du camp et à la gestion des stocks de bouffe. Je suis allé en mission à l'extérieur une seule fois. Ca sera la dernière. J'ai failli me faire bouffer par des zombies en servant d'appât. Je me suis éclaté la moitié de la gueule par terre. J'en ai encore les traces.

\- Et tu as vu une amélioration de traitement par la suite ?

\- Légère. répondit Conrad en haussant les épaules. Mais ils continuent de me fouiller de temps en temps quand je quitte mon poste pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas voler de nourriture. Quelle bande de cons...

\- Suivre les règles et participer. dis-je. Ca me semble bien. Moi je suis en état de le faire, mais les gens qui n'ont pas les capacités pour accomplir les corvées qu'on nous demande ?

\- Tu crèves de faim ici ou tu prends la porte et tu crèves dehors. dis Conrad avec amertume. Seuls les meilleurs survivent. C'est vraiment glauque. Attend la tombée de la nuit et tu verras des meufs tourner autour des chapiteaux de certains militaires. Apparemment, ça marche aussi pour se faire bien voir...

\- Nous revoilà aux bases de la sélection naturelle... commentai-je. Seuls ceux qui peuvent s'adapter s'en sortent.

Alors que Conrad marmonnait des propos injurieux envers les militaires, des discussions plus animées me venaient à l'oreille. Non, c'était une dispute venant de deux hommes au bout de la file. De toute évidence, l'un deux n'appréciait pas d'avoir moins à manger que l'autre. Je vis une assiette avec son contenu s'envoler. Il y eu ensuite des cris. L'homme en colère poussa le privilégié qui tomba dans la poussière. Une femme qui voulait s'interposer prit une gifle monumentale qui la mit presque KO. Le jeune Lieutenant Jones posa sa louche dans la marmite et essaya de ramener le calme. Aucune voix, aucune prestance, personne ne prêtait attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il mit ses mains entre les deux hommes.

L'homme en colère entra alors dans un état de folie. Il porta un coup de poing sur la tempe de Jones avant de lui bondir dessus. Malgré sa carrure, Jones tomba à terre. Désorienté, il dégaina son arme et tira en l'air. La panique gagna la foule. Quelques personnes essayaient de séparer l'homme et Jones, mais la plupart prirent leurs distances, certaines s'enfuirent par peur de recevoir une balle perdue. Je vis un homme remplir sa chemise de biscuits et de fruits secs avant de s'enfuir avec son butin. Conrad et moi reculions légèrement. Nous ne voulions pas être mêlés à ça.

Des gens commençaient à se battre sans raison apparente. Ils étaient à bout de nerf, n'importe quoi devenait une bonne excuse pour s'en foutre plein la gueule. Alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus chaotique un son strident et métallique retentit et m'en fit presque saigner les oreilles. Je sursautai et un pic d'adrénaline me fit bondir en arrière. Je vis alors le Colonel Richard Summers sur l'estrade, un mégaphone à la main. Je compris alors que c'était lui qui venait de nous hurler "Silence". Tout le monde se tut au même moment et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter et le Major De Conti traversèrent la foule, agrippèrent chacun un bras de l'homme fou et l'embarquèrent vers le centre de commandement pendant qu'il se débattait. Summers jeta son mégaphone dans l'herbe et prit la parole.

\- Alors c'est ça ce que vous voulez devenir ? dit-il sans plus avoir besoin de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre. Nous sommes une communauté, des gens civilisés, pas un troupeau d'animaux qui se bat pour des miettes de nourriture ! Regardez-vous. Où est ce que ça va nous mener ? Ce n'est facile pour personne. La vie et les règles qu'on vous impose sont dures, injustes, mais nécessaires. C'est comme ça qu'on réussira à s'en sortir et à reconstruire quelque chose. Tous ensemble ! Sans nous, considérez-vous comme morts. La situation est critique, vous le savez. Et ça pourrait encore empirer. Alors faisons les choses bien pour que ça n'arrive pas. Vous avez la chance grâce à nous d'avoir un semblant de vie normale. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur en restant ici. Tout ceci est fragile, et tout écart qui perturberait le bon ordre de notre communauté est intolérable. Ce qui s'est produit ce soir ne se reproduira plus. J'en fait la promesse. Nous ne voulons pas de causeurs de troubles. On ne fait rien en toute impunité. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi peuvent faire leurs bagages dès à présent. Je demande un peu de calme. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. On va s'habituer à vivre tous ensemble. Maintenant je vais vous demander à tous de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce foutoir et s'il vous plait, passez une bonne soirée.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, l'air tiède, une parfaite nuit d'été. Je marchais avec Conrad entre les allées. J'avais l'impression de passer des vacances dans un camping.

\- Où allons nous exactement ? demandai-je. Je croyais qu'il y avait un couvre-feu le soir.

\- Juste là-bas. répondit Conrad en montrant du doigt un chapiteau. Je passe la plupart de mes soirées avec ces gens. Je supporte pas de rester dans la tente à entendre Sam marmonner tout seul.

\- Le black de notre tente ? Il a pas décroché un mot depuis mon arrivée. Je ne l'ai même pas vu au dîner. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait de sa journée d'ailleurs ? Je crois qu'il a pas bougé de son lit de camp.

\- Oui... En fait j'ai totalement oublié de le faire venir manger avec nous. Je lui demande de m'accompagner en général sinon il ne mange pas, ou presque. Et comme on peut pas rapporter de nourriture chez soi pour quelqu'un d'autre, il lui arrive de pas manger de la journée les jours où il reste amorphe.

\- C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Je sais que sa famille est morte. dit Conrad. J'ai pas les détails de l'histoire mais je suppose qu'il a du vivre des trucs plutôt horribles avant de finir dans ce camp. J'ai pas osé demander. Et il n'y a pas de couvre-feu à proprement parler. Tant qu'on fait pas trop de bruit, on est libre d'aller où on veut à l'intérieur du camp à n'importe quelle heure.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le chapiteau. Quatre personnes étaient assises en tailleur dans l'herbe autour d'une vieille lampe à essence. Ils avaient l'air décontracté et saluèrent Conrad en me jetant des regards curieux. Il y avait un couple qui approchait de la trentaine. Ils étaient main dans la main. L'homme était maigre et percé de partout. Ses bras nus étaient entièrement couverts de tatouages. Il avait l'allure d'un marginal mais affichait un sourire amical. Sa femme devait avoir des origines asiatiques. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. De l'autre côté de la lampe, une femme blonde d'environ quarante ans était accompagnée d'une adolescente. Bien que le visage de la femme soit marqué par la fatigue, elle restait très belle. Un coquelicot était glissé derrière son oreille. La jeune fille à ses côtés lui ressemblait. C'était peut-être son enfant. Elle avait de grands yeux gris et d'épais sourcils très hauts sur le front qui lui donnaient un air naïf.

\- Salut les gars ! lança Conrad. Graham, voici Joe et Allison.

\- Salut. me dit la femme asiatique en me tendant la main.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, mec. ajouta le tatoué.

Le sourire que je leur adressais était tout naturel. Ce couple respirait la joie de vivre et m'accueillait à bras ouverts.

\- Et là on a Elizabeth. dit Conrad. Et la petite qui se cache derrière son oreiller s'est Janet.

\- Enchantée. me dit Elizabeth d'un ton chaleureux. Faites comme chez vous. Venez, installez vous vers nous. Nos chaises ont mystérieusement disparu la nuit dernière mais prenez un coussin, vous serez bien.

Conrad et moi nous assîmes. Nous formions un cercle autour de la lampe.

\- Je crois comprendre que Conrad et toi vous vous connaissez ? demanda Joe. D'où est ce que tu viens ?

\- On se connait seulement de loin. répondis-je.

\- Pas de si loin, on est séparés de quelques portes seulement ! s'exclama Conrad.

\- Oui, je veux juste dire qu'on se connait de vue. On est voisins. On habite... On habitait dans le même immeuble à côté de New-York. On avait pas vraiment fait connaissance avant l'épidémie de... zombies.

\- Attendez. coupa Allison en plissant les yeux d'un air intrigué. C'est pas un accent anglais que j'entends là ?

\- Si. Je suis anglais. répondis-je.

Contente de son scoop, Allison leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Je suis né près de Bristol et j'ai vécu à Cardiff. Après j'ai commencé mes études à Paris, je les ai terminées aux Etats-Unis et me voilà !

\- Moi aussi j'ai été globetrotteuse. dit Allison. Rien comparé à toi, j'ai jamais vécu à l'étranger, j'ai juste fais des voyages, mais j'ai fais mon petit bonhomme de chemin moi aussi. Je suis de Seattle à l'origine.

\- Remercie le porte-monnaie de tes parents. commenta Joe en ricanant.

\- J'aimais bien changer d'environnement avant. Voyager. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur mon Joe.

\- Ouais. dit Joe en tenant sa femme par les épaules. On est enchainé l'un à l'autre maintenant.

\- Mais oui, tu es mon boulet. rétorqua Allison en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je souriais devant les petites attentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. On aurait dit un couple d'adolescents.

\- Dis nous un peu qui tu es. demanda Joe. Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau dans la vie ? Tu es arrivé ici tout seul ?

\- Oui, j'étais seul quand on m'a trouvé. J'ai erré un grosse semaine dans la nature, avec chaque jour un peu moins de nourriture dans mon sac à dos. Au début j'ai trainé là où je pouvais trouver des commerces mais ça avait déjà été pillé alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner vers des zones moins peuplées. Je me suis dit que moins de gens voulait aussi dire moins de zombies. Mon quartier avait été entièrement déserté quand je suis parti. Ou alors si il reste encore des gens, ils vivent cloitrés chez eux. Ils sortiront bien quand ils auront trop faim. En tout cas, plus aucun bruit en ville. Ville morte, c'est le cas de le dire. Tout le monde jusqu'à mon chat était mort, se cachait ou s'était enfui. Du coup j'ai tracé ma route sans me retourner pour finir dans ce camp.

Je marquai une pause et arracha un brin d'herbe.

\- Pour ton autre question, je suis manager commercial. Animation, formations, gestion, réunions et beaucoup de déplacements. Si tu demandes à mes collaborateurs ce que je fais, ils te diront que mon boulot consiste à brasser du vent. Ca me plait, mais c'est vraiment barbare à expliquer. dis-je d'un air amusé. Il n'y a pas grand chose à rajouter. Je crois que j'ai résumé à peu près toute ma vie. Et vous, c'est quoi votre histoire ?

\- Je suis tatoueur. annonça Joe en exhibant ses bras maigres complètement encrés.

\- Tu as fais ça toi-même ? demandai-je naïvement.

\- Heu... oui, avec mes pieds. répondit-il en riant. J'exerce à Brooklyn, là où j'ai toujours vécu. Alli et moi avons eu de la chance. On était au bon endroit au bon moment. Dès le deuxième jour, on est tombé sur un gros commando militaire en bas de chez nous. On nous a évacué sans nous laisser le temps de prendre grand chose et on s'est retrouvé comme ça dans une salle de spectacle avec au moins deux-cent personnes, gardés par une cinquantaine de militaires. Mais la maladie s'est propagée très vite. La salle a été encerclée puis "ils" sont entrés. C'était une pagaille pas possible. On a couru. Des militaires nous ont fait monter dans leurs véhicules et on est parti. Il y a eu seulement vingt-et-un civils rescapés et dix militaires. On s'est installé ici et depuis, on accueille les nouveaux arrivants. Il y en a eu beaucoup au début mais de moins en moins maintenant.

\- C'est étonnant que ça ai dégénéré si vite. dis-je. Je me suis un peu déplacé en ville et Conrad pourra en témoigner, on arrive à se débarrasser facilement de ces zombies tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop nombreux. Alors comment tout est tombé aussi vite ?

\- La plupart des gens n'avaient pas compris dès le départ ce qu'étaient les zombies. dit Allison. On pensait à une maladie classique, on ne savait pas que les malades étaient en fait morts. Du coup, personne ne les "tuait". Il y avait l'espoir de les soigner. Ensuite leur nombre a augmenté. On ne savait pas non plus comment le virus fonctionnait et des gens mordus on été laissés sans surveillance. On était tout simplement pas préparé.

\- Ces militaires nous ont tous sauvés. dis-je. Une chance qu'ils soient là. Ca se passe bien l'organisation avec eux ? J'ai pu voir le Colonel Summers bien énervé ce soir. Il a l'air d'un leader charismatique.

\- Pas vraiment... dit Allison. Oui, il a une certaine prestance qui en impose, mais ce n'est qu'une image. On ne le voit pas beaucoup sortir du centre de commandement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait. Même si c'est le plus gradé, c'est pas lui qui régit la vie au campement. Ca serait plutôt le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter. Il décide de tout, il contrôle tout. C'est l'impression qu'on a tous. Il délègue à ses deux bras droits, le Major Anderson et le Major de Conti.

\- Alli, ça ne veut rien dire "avoir deux bras droits". commenta Joe.

\- Heureusement, il est bien plus agréable de communiquer avec ces deux là. continua Allison. Leur encadrement est appréciable. Ils sont sympa.

\- Oh, De Conti est certainement "très, très" sympa. lança Joe avec ironie. Un peu trop, même. Un conseil Graham, ne lui tourne jamais le dos.

\- Pour ce qui est des autres, Carpenter les dirige comme des pions. dit Allison. Il m'a l'air assez dur avec eux. Pas toujours respectueux. Et c'est rien comparé aux civils. On est...

\- De la merde. marmonna Conrad.

\- C'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé mais ça colle assez bien à la réalité. avoua Allison. Les militaires sont globalement fréquentables. Je discute même souvent avec le doc', mais il y a quand même un fossé entre eux et nous. On est pas logé à la même enseigne.

\- Fréquentables ? répéta Conrad, comme piqué au vif. Ils sont tout sauf fréquentables. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Excuse-moi. dit Allison. Mais je pars presque tous les jours en mission avec eux, je sais ce que je dis. Tout s'est toujours bien passé.

\- Ha ouais ? dit Conrad dont le visage virait au rouge. Attend un peu de voir comment ça se passe quand ça dérape et reviens me voir pour me dire si tu penses toujours qu'ils sont fréquentables.

Conrad se leva subitement pour partir en direction de notre tente.

\- Okayyyyyyyyy... dis-je en le regardant disparaitre dans la nuit. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. répondit Joe. Il est toujours un peu nerveux. Je pensais que peut-être tu aurais pu nous dire quelle mouche le pique. Il a une aversion inexplicable envers les militaires.

\- Comme je le disais, je ne le connais pas très bien. dis-je. Je ne peux pas expliquer son comportement. Je ne sais pas si il a toujours été comme ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faisait quand nous étions voisins. Je ne connais rien de lui.

\- Il est étudiant en journalisme à Stony Brooks. marmonna la petite Janet, le menton enfoui dans son oreiller.

\- Voyez ! dis-je. Je ne sais rien. Il s'est manifestement passé quelque chose qu'il ne nous dit pas.

\- C'est peut-être sa manière d'être. suggéra Elizabeth. Chacun gère le stress à sa manière. Un jeune de son âge qui se retrouve tout seul, ça doit être dur pour lui.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air particulièrement stressés. commentai-je.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne l'est pas. répondit Allison. Je parle pour moi en tout cas. Parfois on peut avoir un peu peur de ce qui nous attend au prochain coin de rue quand nous sommes en mission, mais ça ne durera qu'un temps. Un zombie, ça pourrit. Il ne resteront pas debout éternellement. Et comme on est en sécurité au campement, je ne vois pas pourquoi s'en faire. Il y a trois semaines je passais ma soirée à la terrasse d'un café avec une amie, je me suis engueulée avec ma mère au téléphone et j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de japonais. Et dans trois semaines, je compte reprendre toutes ces choses laissées en suspens.

\- Le retour à la vie normale, devoir tout reconstruire, c'est ça qui sera difficile. dit Joe.

\- Sans doute. soupirai-je. J'aurai peur d'ouvrir ma boite mail remplie de messages de mon boss quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Mec, je pense pas que ton boss t'envoie encore des mails. dit Joe en riant.

\- C'était une blague, Joe. dis-je.

Je restai encore une heure à discuter tranquillement autour de la lampe à essence avec Joe et Allison. Ma première impression se confirmait, c'était un couple ouvert et amical. Conrad m'avait laissé en plan avec ces inconnus mais il s'avérait que j'avais bien plus de points en communs avec eux qu'avec le jeune homme. Question d'âge et de caractère. Mes avant-bras nus se mirent à frissonner. Joe et Allison se serraient l'un contre l'autre pour conserver leur chaleur. Elizabeth, un peu en retrait, reprit la lecture du livre qu'elle avait tenu en main toute la soirée. Janet avait plongé la tête dans son oreiller. Je ne savais pas si elle dormait. Ma montre était restée dans mon appartement alors je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

Le couple m'informa que le camp disposait d'une petite bibliothèque dans une tente près du centre de commandement. La plupart des livres étaient des trouvailles de Joe et Allison qu'ils récupéraient durant leurs expéditions. Alors que les militaires cherchaient à récupérer des choses utiles pour le camp, eux essayaient également de trouver de quoi distraire le groupe. Elizabeth fondait sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient pour être la première à choisir son livre. Contrairement au préjugé que j'avais eu en voyant l'allure Joe, c'était un homme intéressant et drôle. Allison avait la tête sur les épaules. Elle semblait être une femme douce, mais aussi solide et qui ne se démontait sans doute pas si facilement. Elizabeth était plus réservée. Je n'appris pas grand chose d'elle, hormis qu'elle était deux fois divorcée et sans emploi.

Je fus interloqué quand je vis une femme aux cheveux rouges passer dans l'allée à côté de nous. Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas remarquée si elle ne s'était pas baladé les seins à l'air.

\- C'est une nouvelle mode ? demandais-je, surpris et amusé. Il faudrait lui dire que le bronzage intégral ça se fait un pleine journée.

\- Ca y est, ça va être l'heure. dit Elizabeth, agacée.

\- L'heure de quoi ? demandai-je.

\- L'heure des promotions canapé. répondit Allison. Ca va commencer à s'attrouper autour des tentes de certains officiers.

Elizabeth réveilla doucement Janet. Elle voulait rentrer avant que le spectacle ne batte son plein. La femme et l'adolescente nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis partirent vers leur tente. Alors que je saluais le courage de cette mère pour s'occuper de sa fille dans un endroit si sordide, Allison m'apprit qu'Elizabeth était en fait la tante de Janet. Quand Elizabeth avait été trouvée par l'armée dans une petite pharmacie dévalisée, elle était avec sa sœur, son beau-frère et leurs deux enfants. Le problème, c'était que la petite sœur de Janet n'était qu'un bambin, et les enfants de cet âge n'étaient plus acceptés dans le camp. Les parents de Janet s'étaient résolus à continuer leur route avec la plus jeune de leur deux filles, mais ils voulaient mettre leur ainée en sécurité. Le camp monté par les militaires était la meilleure chance de survie de Janet. Elizabeth leur avait alors promis de veiller sur elle, et la famille s'était déchirée, empruntant deux chemins différents. Je tombais de sommeil et pris donc à mon tour congé de mes hôtes.

* * *

Conrad était déjà endormi quand j'entrai dans notre tente. Sam se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit de camp en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je jetai mes vêtements en boule au pied de mon lit avant de me glisser sous la couverture en laine qui me grattait la peau. Un bon lit bien douillet ! Après huit nuits d'affilée dans ma voiture, c'était le paradis pour mon pauvre dos fourbu. J'étais confortablement installé. Dans un lit. Dans une "chambre". Dans un campement. Avec des murs. Tout le monde autour de moi dormait, d'un sommeil plus ou moins agité.

Je le savais, la chance finissait toujours par revenir. Il suffisait de s'accrocher et d'attendre. J'étais bien. Mieux que d'autres. Ma famille était loin, mais si j'avais été dans le cas d'Elizabeth, aurais-je pu abandonner une partie de mes proches à l'entrée du campement ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. A vrai dire, la question n'allait jamais se poser. J'étais seul, c'était un poids en moins. Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Conrad. Lui n'avait jamais été seul. Il avait eu ses parents, ensuite son frère sur qui compter. Et maintenant qui ? Il n'était pas vraiment stable ou mature à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas le voir craquer, et je ne voulais pas non plus devenir le substitut des personnes sur lesquelles il avait eu l'habitude de se reposer. A cet instant, tout était parfait. Je voulais juste que ça reste ainsi.


	9. Jour 23

**23ème jour (15/07/2014)** Me tourner les pouces dans le camp, très peu pour moi. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être un hôtel quatre étoiles avec activités à gogo, mais l'une des seule choses au monde que je ne supportais pas était en train de m'arriver : je m'ennuyais à en mourir. Moi qui étais de nature posée en toute circonstance, je sentais l'énervement grandir en moi. Courir en rond dans notre refuge devenait vite désagréable puisqu'il me fallait à peine deux minutes pour en faire le tour. J'avais essayé une petite mise en jambes le matin sans pouvoir tenir plus de trente minutes. Les gens me regardaient comme si j'étais fou.

Exaspéré, j'avais occupé ma matinée près de l'entrée du campement à observer l'extérieur entre deux planches. Je vis un lièvre pointer le nez en dehors de son terrier. Joli spécimen. J'avais soudainement envie de viande bien juteuse. Je lorgnais ensuite un groupe de militaires qui déchargeait des caisses d'outils neufs fraichement récupérés dans un garage abandonné. Là encore, jolis spécimens. Mon envie de viande décuplait. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à faire. Pas question de prendre un bouquin, j'allais sans doute bientôt avoir des maux de tête avec le peu de nourriture que j'avalais et j'étais trop excité. Pas question de rester sous mon chapiteau, on suffoquait là dessous en pleine journée et ce Sam, auquel je n'avais toujours pas adressé la parole, donnerait à n'importe qui l'envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête avec ses soupirs incessants. Restait la zone de restauration. Une foule grouillante de personnes qui passaient leur journée le cul sur un banc à beugler. Heureusement que nous étions supposés faire peu de bruit dans le camp... Je n'étais pas agoraphobe, mais je ne voulais pas rester là à larver avec ce monde qui se complaisait dans l'immobilité.

* * *

Je déjeunais aujourd'hui avec Conrad, Sam, Allison, Joe, Elizabeth et Janet. Nous occupions tout une table à nous sept. J'étais surpris de mon intégration si rapide et je m'en félicitais. Le temps passait plus vite avec de la compagnie. Ca devait être une des raisons à mon acceptation, les gens ici devaient sans doute aimer voir de nouvelles têtes, découvrir de nouvelles histoires. Dès que Joe eu ouvert la bouche pour parler de la mission de ravitaillement à laquelle il allait participer cet après-midi même, je postillonnais mes grains de maïs partout sur la table pour proposer mon aide avec un enthousiasme modérément contrôlé.

* * *

Côté civil, il n'y avait que Joe, Allison et moi qui participions à l'expédition de ce jour. Je m'étais presque imaginé qu'il faudrait se battre pour avoir une place en mission et voir autre chose que le campement mais non, la plupart des gens attendaient docilement à l'intérieur du camp la bouche ouverte, prêts à être nourris. Joe était le seul parmi nous à savoir tirer, aussi lui confia-t-on un Beretta. Allison avait son couteau personnel, une vieille lame rouillée et émoussée de dix centimètres tout au plus. Première nouvelle, on ne m'avait pas dit que je devais emmener une arme personnelle. J'aurais bien aimé mais comme on m'avait de toute façon tout confisqué à mon arrivée...

Côté militaire, le Lieutenant-colonel Alfred Carpenter menait la barque, ou plutôt la camionnette, secondé par les Lieutenants Warren Harrington et Jonathan Schweitzer. Evidemment tous les trois étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Carpenter semblait encore de mauvais poil. Il était peut-être toujours comme ça. Au moins il ne braquait pas son arme vers moi aujourd'hui.

Nous étions arrivés en pleine nature quand on nous annonça que nous avions atteint notre destination. Je sautai du véhicule. Nous étions au milieu de nulle part, avec un petit bois à notre gauche et des terres en jachère à droite.

\- Lieutenant Schweitzer, restez ici avec le Tatoué. ordonna Carpenter. Sécurisez la zone et ne vous éloignez pas du véhicule. Lieutenant Harrington, l'Anglais et la Geisha vous me suivez. On approche de Mendham. Le problème c'est qu'on a repéré une horde de zombies la dernière fois qu'on est passé par là, alors on place la bagnole assez loin et on fini à pieds pour pas attirer l'attention. Si on voit qu'on peut entrer dans la ville sans problème, on y va. Sinon, on avance et on tente notre chance un peu plus loin. On reste en contact radio.

Tout le monde exécutait l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Carpenter et Harrington marchait devant nous, arme à la main, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Allison avait rangé son couteau dans sa ceinture et avançait à côté de moi les mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- J'ai pas tout saisi. dis-je à Allison en laissant les militaires prendre un peu d'avance. A quoi je sers ? Juste à porter des provisions ? Je me sentirais mieux si j'avais une arme. J'avais un pied à coulisse bien lourd quand j'étais tout seul dehors. C'était presque devenu mon meilleur ami. Ca fait bizarre d'avoir les mains libres.

\- Je crois qu'ils estiment qu'on ne sert à rien au combat. dit Allison en haussant les épaules. Tu les verrais se battre, ça vaut le détour. Oui, on va porter ce qu'on trouvera et dans certaines situations on peut jouer le rôle d'appât.

\- Sans déconner ?

\- Sans déconner. Même si on rencontre de moins en moins de gens, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui veut entrer dans le camp. On est dispensable. On est remplaçable. S'il y a une perte, autant que ça soit un civil. C'est ce que eux pensent, évidemment, pas moi. C'est comme ça que Conrad a fini avec toutes ces coupures sur le visage. C'était limite, mais ces gars là mènent bien leurs opérations. Il n'y a pas eu de mort en mission jusqu'à présent. Même si c'est nous les premiers qu'on envoie dans la gueule du loup, ils sont compétents et ils nous protègent alors j'accepte de jouer à leur jeu. J'accepte même le surnom de "Geisha". dit Allison en riant.

\- D'accord... Au moins on est au grand air. dis-je.

\- Oui. Toi qui semble toujours avoir faim, tu feras moins la tête quand tu verras qu'on te donne une louche de soupe en plus pour services rendus. D'autant plus qu'une fois la nourriture rapportée au camp, elle est stockée et on ne peut plus la toucher, mais tu es autorisé à consommer sur place ce que tu trouves, dans la limite du raisonnable.

\- Génial. dis-je en fermant les yeux et m'imaginant m'empiffrer de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Alors... dit Allison. Tu te plais ici ?

\- Ca fait pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis là et j'ai déjà envie de me barrer ! dis-je avec humour.

\- Tu vas prendre le pli et ça ira mieux dans quelques jours. Ca marche la cohabitation avec Conrad et Sam ?

\- Conrad est un gentil garçon mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre de personne avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être ami. Il est très nerveux. C'est un gamin de dix-neuf ans qui n'a pas fini sa crise d'adolescence. Il tourne en rond sans sa Playstation, ses pornos et ses clopes. Et Sam c'est même pas la peine de le compter. C'est une ombre. J'ai un peu l'impression de me retrouver seul dans la tente mais c'est pas plus mal.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Allison.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attache. Il n'y a personne dont je pleure la mort. Et même si je m'en étais sorti avec quelqu'un je n'aurais pas envie de me faire sans arrêt du souci pour sa vie. Je me suis rendu compte de ça hier soir. Elizabeth a la vie de sa nièce sur les épaules. Et toi tu as Joe. Ca fait des responsabilités et des inquiétudes en plus. Je suis bien content d'être seul.

\- On ne décide pas ce genre de choses. Avoir quelqu'un dans des moments difficiles rapporte quand même plus de positif que de négatif. J'aurais peut-être pas la force de continuer sans Joe. On s'apporte beaucoup l'un l'autre. Ca donne un but. Ca donne du sens. C'est très banal mais c'est vrai. Jamais je ne pourrais voir Joe comme une source de responsabilité ou d'inquiétude, c'est même l'inverse.

Un poids me tombait dans l'estomac alors que je me rappelais du dernier coup de fil de Christopher quand il m'annonçait qu'il avait été mordu. Ce moment m'était revenu en mémoire comme ça, sans raison. Stupide cerveau.

\- Les choses sont bien comme elles sont. dis-je en déglutissant.

\- Alors tu n'as vraiment personne dans ta vie ? demanda Allison pleine d'entrain. Pas d'amour secret ? Pas de conspiration politique ou familiale qui t'empêche de vivre un amour interdit ? Pas de voyage initiatique pour communier avec ton Moi et connaitre tes vrais sentiments ?

\- Désolé. Le mieux que j'ai à te raconter c'est les flirts avec la vieille standardiste de ma boite pour qu'elle me paye des cafés durant les pauses.

\- Râââh... soupira Allison. C'est tellement déprimant ! J'entends plus de belles histoires maintenant. Même dans les livres qu'on a au camp. Si seulement on pouvait trouver des bouquins à l'eau de rose à rapporter cette fois ! Quelque chose de positif !

\- Tu aimes les histoires romantiques ? demandai-je. C'était romantique ta rencontre avec Joe ?

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton catégorique.

\- Ha oui ? Raconte.

\- Je suis obligée maintenant, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet.

\- On s'est rencontré il y a un peu plus de deux ans. J'étais encore interne en médecine. Il était tard. Je ne me souviens pas de l'heure mais il faisait nuit. C'était à New-York. Je venais de quitter Seattle, là où vivent mes parents. J'attendais dans le métro, toute seule. Je ne sais plus pourquoi il n'y avait personne. Il y avait toujours du monde d'habitude mais pas ce soir là. J'attendais assise sur un banc en écoutant de la musique sur mon portable quand un gars est arrivé. Il était complètement pété. Il titubait avec une bouteille de je-ne-sais-quoi à moitié vide à la main. Dès qu'il m'a vue je savais que ça allait être la galère. Il s'est posté devant moi... Et il a commencé à me poser des questions. Mon nom, mon âge, mon boulot. Je regardais les rails du coin de l'œil en espérant voir mon train arriver mais il avait du retard. Je répondais au type pour ne pas le contrarier et j'attendais. Ca m'a paru durer une éternité. Il me faisait flipper. Il arrêtait pas de se rapprocher. Il voulait savoir où j'habitais, il me disait qu'il habitait à côté et qu'on pouvait y aller en cinq minutes. Je me faisais toute sorte de scénario dans la tête pour imaginer ce qu'il allait faire et comment m'en débarrasser. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire agresser.

\- Ca devait être bien flippant.

Et au moment où il a mit sa main dans mes cheveux, un groupe de cinq gars est apparu comme par magie. Ils se sont assis de chaque côté de moi en parlant entre eux comme si de rien n'était. L'homme à ma droite s'est mis à me parler comme si il me connaissait. C'était Joe avec son groupe de potes. Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui répondre en ignorant le mec bourré. Le type a lâché sa bouteille par terre. Il a cru que c'était mes amis alors il a eu peur et il est parti. Joe et ses copains étaient un peu plus loin depuis un moment en fait. Ils ont vu que j'avais des problèmes alors ils sont venus m'aider. J'étais un peu secouée. Comme je faisais peine à voir, Joe m'a demandé si je me sentirais mieux si il me raccompagnait. Je lui ai tout de suite fait confiance. Il m'a raccompagnée. On est marié depuis un an maintenant.

\- Courageux de leur part. commentai-je.

\- Courageux, non. dit Allison. Si ça avait mal tourné ils étaient cinq contre un. Par contre ils n'étaient pas obligés d'intervenir. Ni moi ni le mec bourré ne les avions vus. Ils auraient très bien pu se mêler de leurs affaires et partir. Beaucoup de monde aurait fait ça. Pas Joe. Il a décidé de m'aider.

\- Chic type. Garde-le bien près de toi. Ca ne court pas les rues les mecs comme ça. Encore moins aujourd'hui.

\- Je le sais bien. Je m'estime chanceuse.

\- Et tu as dit que tu faisais des études de médecine à l'époque ? Tu es médecin maintenant ?

\- Non. J'ai arrêté mes études. J'évite d'aborder le sujet en présence de Joe car il s'est convaincu tout seul que j'ai tout arrêté pour rester avec lui à New York et il s'en veut. C'est pas à cause de lui. Je me suis simplement rendue compte que ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais, je suivais juste la voix de mes parents. Aujourd'hui je travaille dans un laboratoire d'analyses médicales et ça me plait. Ce n'est pas par manque d'ambition ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste des rêves plus simples.

Nous coupant dans notre discussion, Carpenter leva un poing en l'air. Nous nous tûmes. Les deux militaires pointaient leur arme en direction des bois. Un buisson remuait sur notre gauche. Je restais derrière eux. Ils géraient la situation. Allison reprit son couteau en main.

Un adolescent et un gamin crasseux jaillirent des broussailles. Sur le coup, la crasse qui les recouvrait et leurs vêtements à moitié déchirés me firent penser à des zombies, mais les zombies ne levaient pas les bras en signe de non agressivité. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des militaires qui les tenaient toujours en joue avec leurs fusils d'assaut.

\- Trop jeunes ? murmura Harrington à Carpenter.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le plus jeune des deux garçons se cacha derrière le plus grand.

\- S'il vous plait ! implora l'adolescent. Ne tirez pas ! On a besoin d'aide !

\- Doucement gamin ! s'exclama Carpenter. N'avancez plus. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Notre père... dit l'adolescent. Il a de la fièvre, il ne peut plus bouger. Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ! Même de l'eau, on a plus rien.

\- Nous n'avons rien. dit Carpenter d'un ton sec.

L'adolescent regardait nos sacs à dos avec envie. Il avançait petit à petit vers nous en gardant les mains en l'air.

\- Même pas... commença le jeune. Vous n'avez... Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous aider ? S'il vous plait ! Nous sommes tous seuls !

\- Je crois qu'on vous a dit de ne pas vous approcher. commenta Harrington.

\- On fera ce que vous voudrez ! s'exclama l'adolescent dont la voix se brisait de désespoir. N'importe quoi ! Notre père ne tiendra peut-être pas la nuit !

Je pouvais voir ses yeux briller de larmes. Si Carpenter ne voulait pas accueillir ces enfants au campement je n'allais pas m'opposer à son choix. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de personnes empotées chez nous, pas la peine de rapporter une famille de crève-la-dalle. Ils seraient un poids mort pour nous. J'avais du mal à ressentir de l'empathie envers eux mais j'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Si on les laissait, ils pourraient mourir. Si on les aidait, nous ne serions pas sûrs pour autant qu'ils s'en sortiraient et de toute façon, nos chemins ne se croiseraient plus jamais. Ca n'aurait pas d'impact concret sur notre situation. Devait-on dépenser des ressources pour une cause perdue ou rester égoïstes ? Je pouvais vivre avec ça sur la conscience, mais pouvoir sauver la vie de quelqu'un était attirant. Je voulais me rendre utile. Devais-je agir pour l'intérêt de mon groupe ou pour l'intérêt de cette famille d'inconnus ? Nous avions tout ce dont nous avions besoin aujourd'hui mais ça ne serait peut-être plus le cas demain alors mieux valait conserver nos provisions. D'un autre côté, si ça finissait par mal tourner pour nous, j'apprécierais que quelqu'un nous tende la main à ce moment là.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, l'adolescent donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Harrington et lui arracha le sac de l'épaule. Au moment ou l'adolescent le jeta à son petit frère, Carpenter lui tira une balle dans la cuisse. Allison et moi sursautèrent et nous restions figés sur place. L'enfant attrapa le sac que son frère lui avait envoyé. L'adolescent tomba par terre.

\- Cours ! hurla-t-il.

L'enfant couru vers les bois. Carpenter pointa son arme dans sa direction. Allison se précipita alors pour la lui baisser.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est un gamin ! Le sac est vite de toute manière !

Carpenter la toisa un instant d'un air indifférent. Harrington se massait la mâchoire.

\- Sale petit merdeux... lâcha-t-il.

Carpenter se tourna vers l'adolescent qui gesticulait au sol dans une petite flaque de sang. Il serrait sa cuisse d'une main et un couteau avec l'autre. Le militaire lui écrasa le poignet pour qu'il lâche son arme. Il la ramassa et me la lança.

\- Cadeau ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je l'attrapai en plein vol. Si j'avais eu de moins bons réflexes j'aurais reçu le couteau en plein visage. Quel taré ce mec. Je pliai la lame et le rangeai dans ma poche. Allison s'accroupit à côté du jeune. Elle lui murmurait quelque chose. Elle sortit un morceau de tissu blanc de sa poche. Son nom et celui de Joe étaient brodés dessus, suivi d'une date. Je pensais de suite que c'était une serviette de son repas de mariage, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'avait gardée avec elle. Elle fit un nœud serré avec le tissu autour de la jambe de l'adolescent. Elle continuait de lui parler en l'aidant à se relever de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende. Carpenter s'approcha du garçon. Ils étaient nez-à-nez.

\- Dégage. ordonna le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter.

L'adolescent se tourna vers Allison. Il lui dit "Merci" puis partit dans la forêt. Je remarquai qu'une larme avait coulé le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi et nous regardions le gamin disparaitre à cloche-pied entre les arbres. Je posai une main sur l'épaule d'Allison en signe de soutien.

\- Je déteste ce qu'on fait... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Ca me dégoute.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous étions à notre tour dans une forêt, peu dense et bien éclairée. C'était un raccourci, paraissait-il. Carpenter m'avait l'air perdu mais tant que je souvenais du chemin pour retourner à la voiture, je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas la forêt d'Amazonie, nous allions forcément déboucher sur un endroit civilisé. Alors que j'essayais de retrouver le nom des chênes environnants que je connaissais, Carpenter s'arrêta pour nous montrer quelque chose du doigt vingt mètres en face de nous. Une tente noire, avec les braises encore fumantes d'un feu de camp devant. Il y avait aussi des zombies, six ou sept morts tous agenouillés au même endroit et occupés à se restaurer autour de leur plat de viande crue.

\- Ils mangent quelqu'un. chuchota Carpenter. Si cette personne a pu survivre dans les bois jusqu'à peu, elle avait de quoi manger et se protéger. Ca vaut le coup de prendre deux minutes pour fouiller la tente. Il y a trop de zombies, on va éviter le combat. On va plutôt les éloigner. Toi. dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Tu vas t'en charger. Montre-toi, fais un peu de bruit, claque dans tes mains et fais en sorte qu'ils te suivent. Quand ils seront loin, sème-les, fais grand un arc de cercle dans la forêt et retrouve nous.

\- Okay ! dis-je avec assurance.

Conrad et Allison m'avaient prévenu que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. La visibilité dans le bois était bonne et j'avais n'importe quelle direction pour m'enfuir en cas de pépin, aussi me réjouissais-je enfin de pouvoir participer activement à l'opération. Pas d'appréhension, juste de l'excitation de m'exposer à ce relatif danger. Je courrai jusqu'à l'attroupement en laissant les autres derrière.

\- Ho ! criai-je aux zombies. Je suis là !

Ils étaient sept au total. Cinq femmes et deux hommes de tous âges. Je les contournai pour les mener à l'opposé de mon groupe. Ils s'étaient tous relevés pour me regarder avec leurs yeux vitreux. Ils étaient bien différents des zombies de New-York. Déjà, ils étaient terreux à cause de leurs déambulations dans la forêt. Ensuite, il fallait s'en douter, les zombies commençaient à se dégrader. La peau du visage de la femme la plus proche de moi paraissait fine et tirée sur ses pommettes. Elle s'était fendue par endroit, mettant à nu les muscles de sa mâchoire. Elle tendait ses bras vers moi pour m'attraper. La majorité de ses doigts n'avaient plus d'ongles. Au cas où il m'arriverait un jour le même sort que ces malchanceux, j'espérais qu'ils ne connaissaient plus la sensation de douleur.

Je leur faisais des signes de la main en marchant à reculons. Je me sentais comme un berger. Je pouffais de rire en réalisant l'absurdité de ce que je faisais puis repris du sérieux très rapidement. Je devais quand même avoir un grain pour rire dans une situation pareille. Ils étaient lents. Ils se suivaient en file indienne. Je vis au loin Carpenter et Allison s'accroupir pour fouiller le campement. Harrington suivait de loin la file de zombies, couteau à la main. Il attrapa le zombie à l'arrière de la file par sa queue de cheval et lui transperçât le crâne. La lame lui sortit par la bouche. Situation maitrisée. Je regardais à nouveau la femme la plus proche de moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait en me regardant ? Une proie ? De la nourriture mobile ? Pensait-elle encore d'ailleurs à quoi que ce soit ? Pas besoin de penser pour marcher, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris de son vivant, alors il devait rester quelque chose d'elle à l'intérieur. Peut-être simplement des instincts primaires, comme l'envie de manger. Pourquoi mangerait-elle si ce n'était pas juste par instinct ? Elle était morte, elle n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir. Pouvait-on parler d'un être vivant ? Etait-elle revenue à un simulacre de vie ou était-ce un corps mort contrôlé par le virus qu'elle avait contracté ? J'étais curieux. Sans doute n'avait-il pas de réponse, mais j'aurais bien demandé au docteur Kaufman ce qu'il en pensait, ou même à Allison qui était assurément mieux calée que moi en biologie.

Mon cœur fit un bond. C'était comme ce rêve où je me sentais tomber et que je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais bien éveillé pourtant. Obnubilé par ma tâche, je n'avais pas fait attention au lit asséché du ruisseau derrière moi. Je fis une chute d'un peu moins d'un mètre et tomba sur le dos. Un craquement sec retentit quand mon épaule gauche entra en collision avec une grosse pierre plate. J'hurlai sous le coup de la douleur. J'en avais le tournis. Bordel, quel con j'étais de ne pas regarder où je mettais les pieds. Vraiment, quel con !

Désorienté, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le zombie au dessus de moi. Je voulais me relever mais c'était trop tard, elle m'était tombé dessus à plat ventre, m'étourdissant encore un peu plus. Je hurlais des appels à l'aide à Harrington. Ma main droite enserrait le cou du zombie. Je fis jouer mes muscles pour tendre le bras et la maintenir éloignée de moi. Elle émettait des grognements de bête sauvage en faisant claquer ses dents. Un filet, mélange de salive et de sang, me coulait sur le torse. De ma main gauche, je sorti le couteau de ma poche. Grave erreur d'avoir rangé la lame, je ne pouvais pas la sortir d'une seule main. Je faiblissais. Mon bras flanchait. Les grognements devenaient de plus en plus féroces tandis que ses rangées de dents se rapprochaient de mon cou.

Harrington empoigna la tignasse de la femme. Ouf, sauvé. Il lui planta son couteau dans la tempe avant de la balancer par terre. Je lui tendis ma main en signe d'appel à l'aide. Il me remit sur pieds. Alertée par mes cris, Allison était déjà là. Carpenter était resté vers la tente.

\- Merci. dis-je à Harrington en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Pas de quoi. dit-il.

Le militaire repartit vers son supérieur. J'avais placé ma main sur mon épaule. Je n'osais pas masser ou même appuyer. Le pic de douleur au moment de l'impact était passé, mais c'était toujours inconfortable. Vraiment inconfortable. Pour sûr, quelque chose était cassé.

\- Tu as fais vite. dis-je à Allison. Sprinteuse ?

\- Dix ans d'athlétisme, ça ne s'oublie pas. dit-elle en me souriant. Tu as été bien secoué. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est l'épaule gauche.

Je laissais Allison m'ausculter. La douleur était à la limite du tolérable quand elle me leva le bras mais comme elle avait pratiqué la médecine je ne protestai pas.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre. affirma Allison. L'articulation n'est pas cassée et ce n'est pas déboité. L'omoplate est peut-être fêlée. Tu devras aller voir le médecin dès notre retour.

\- Oui, chef.

Harrington n'avait pas suivi le plan en massacrant tous ces zombies que je divertissais et je l'en remerciais. J'aurais pu mourir bêtement. Plus jamais je ne devais me croire en sécurité en présence de zombies. Je serais plus vigilent à l'avenir. Allison et moi rejoignions ensuite les deux militaires. Le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter regardait la photo dans le portefeuille de l'homme éventré.

\- C'est lui et sa famille. dit-il. On le reconnait encore... Avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Il jeta la photo sur le cadavre. Allison la ramassa à son tour.

\- Hoooo non... soupira-t-elle en voyant l'image.

Elle me la montra. C'était bien une photo de famille, prise dans un parc à l'occasion d'un pique-nique. Il y avait un couple d'une quarantaine d'années avec leurs deux garçons et un chiot. Je reconnaissais les enfants, c'étaient ceux que nous avions rencontrés un peu plus tôt sur la route. Alors ce corps en morceaux devant la tente devait être le père malade dont ils avaient parlé. L'adolescent était handicapé par sa jambe, il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Il ne devait pas savoir que son père était mort. Et le plus jeune ? Il s'était enfui à toutes jambes avec un de nos sacs à dos. Il aurait du être revenu.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. S'ils revenaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir le carnage. Je ramassai un petit sac poubelle noir pour le placer sur le visage de l'homme. Les enfants préféreraient sans doute ne pas voir leur père avec les lèvres et les joues arrachées. Je plaçai deux pierres de part et d'autre du visage pour que le sac ne soit pas emporté par le vent. Allison me regardait faire, bras croisés, visage fermé. J'entendis un jappement dans la tente. Je levais la tête pour découvrir Carpenter en sortir, tenant par la peau du cou un jeune labrador maigre et sanguinolent. C'était le chien de la photo.

\- De la viande pour ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Allison préféra s'éloigner. Je repris mon couteau dans ma main. Ce n'était pas le mien après tout, Carpenter l'avait volé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté. Il appartenait aux enfants. Ils en auraient plus besoin que moi. Il y avait une grosse souche devant le feu éteint, ils devaient s'en servir de banc. Je plantai le couteau dans la souche. Si l'un d'eux revenait, il trouverait le couteau. Ils avaient le droit à une arme s'ils voulaient encore se battre. Ou s'ils préféraient en finir.


	10. Jour 28

** 28ème jour (20/07/2014)** Trois semaines d'immobilisation totale, c'était la recommandation du médecin. J'avais le droit à un joli bras en écharpe. Je l'aurais accepté en temps normal, je n'étais pas qu'un hyper actif, j'aimais aussi passer mes après-midi en caleçon devant un bon film, ou même un mauvais, avec une cannette de bière à la main. Mais vraiment, ma seule source de distraction ici c'était les expéditions et je m'étais arrangé pour me mettre hors-service dès ma première sortie. La bonne affaire ! Je rageais contre moi-même. Voir Joe et Allison partir tous les jours me faisait envie. Pas un grand fan de lecture, je m'étais tout de même laissé convaincre par Elizabeth de la rejoindre, elle et sa pile de livres. Je préférais ramasser les vieux magazines qui trainaient pour effectuer les quelques jeux de réflexion qui n'avaient pas encore été complétés.

Nous avions fini par nous approprier une table. Que ce soit pour prendre les repas ou pour discuter, notre groupe s'asseyait toujours au même endroit. La routine s'installait. J'appréciais mes compagnons chacun selon sa personnalité. Allison était en phase de devenir une bonne amie avec laquelle j'échangeais beaucoup. Elle était ouverte et pleine d'entrain. Joe n'était pas aussi bavard, mais il avait l'esprit vif et il était toujours intéressant de l'entendre philosopher. Je ne discutais pas beaucoup avec Conrad et Janet. Les deux jeunes s'isolaient parfois des conversations, préférant parler entre eux à voix basse. Ca me faisait sourire de voir Janet sortir régulièrement son téléphone portable de sa poche, comme si elle espérait le voir fonctionner de nouveau comme par magie. Conrad avait des hauts et des bas. Il n'acceptait pas la disparition de son frère, et il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais complètement. Je le comprenais et acceptais de le laisser tranquille quand il en avait besoin. Elizabeth était simple, et bien que cultivée, elle était plus naïve que je ne l'avais pensé et au final assez fade. Elle était pourtant adorable. Elle n'avait pas dix ans de plus que moi que je voyais quand même une représentation presque maternelle en elle. Sam sortait un peu plus de notre tente ces derniers jours. Même si il restait muet, il prenait maintenant tous ses repas avec nous.

Je prétextais une envie pressante pour prendre congé d'une Elizabeth plongée dans sa lecture. A pas pressés, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes sèches. Alors que j'arrivais au niveau du centre de commandement et que l'odeur nauséabonde me parvenait, un sifflement m'interpella. Je me retournai. Je reconnu le jeune qui était de corvée de cantine, le Lieutenant Hank Jones, accompagné de son collègue et ami le Lieutenant David Butterfield. Tout deux grands et minces, les benjamins du groupe de militaires ressemblaient encore à des adolescents. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était bien à moi qu'ils s'adressaient. Ils me firent signe à nouveau. Ils se cachaient, me faisant penser à deux enfants préparant un mauvais coup. Je m'approchai d'eux.

\- Bonjour. dis-je. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Un peu, ouais ! s'exclama Jones. Ca vous dirait d'illuminer la journée de quelqu'un ?

\- Je pense que j'aimerais d'abord en savoir plus... dis-je en levant les sourcils.

\- Sadie Black ! s'exclama Butterfield tout excité. Huuummm... Le bon boule qu'elle a cette nana, vous avez maté ? Un truc de ouf !

Bien sûr que voyais qui était le Capitaine Black. C'était cette petite femme blonde qui tirait sans arrêt la gueule. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe qui m'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail de la plus haute importance. dis-je en croisant les bras.

\- Tu vois ? dit Jones à Butterfield. C'est exactement le mec qu'il nous faut.

\- Qu'il vous faut pour quoi ? demandai-je. Je dois lui dire quelque chose à cette Sadie Black ?

\- Non non non ! dit Butterfield. Je sais, on dirait qu'elle a un balai dans le cul, et quel cul ! Mais je vous assure que si vous lui filez un coup à boire, ça devient une grosse chaudasse !

\- Si c'est ce que vous cherchez, faites la boire ! m'exclamai-je. Ca m'est égal, amusez-vous !

\- Vous connaissez la règle. dit Jones d'un air attristé. Pas d'alcool dans le campement. Il y a juste la réserve du Colonel Summers au centre de commandement. Il nous en faut. On veut juste s'amuser un peu.

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite. dis-je.

\- Vous en faites pas, vous ferez rien d'illégal. dit Jones. A cette heure-ci, le Colonel Summers est sans doute bourré et il doit être tombé dans les vapes. Il ne remarquera rien. C'est toujours comme ça après le déjeuner. Mais la tente est surveillée par le Major De Conti. Il faudrait que vous le distrayiez.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Mec ! s'exclama Butterfield. Vous feriez de nous les plus chanceux des hommes ! On peut vous ramener un pack de bière si c'est ça que vous voulez !

\- Si c'est de la bière américaine, non merci. dis-je sur un ton cassant. Je préfère encore boire ma propre pisse. Imaginons que je sois sympa et que je veuille vous aider à réaliser votre plan à trois ou je ne sais pas quelle connerie que vous avez l'intention de faire avec le Capitaine Black, comment je distrais le Major De Conti ?

\- Bah allez lui parler !

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. C'est un maigre conseil. Je ne le connais pas. De quoi je lui parlerais ? Pas sûr que j'arrive à avoir son attention le temps que vous voliez ce que vous voulez. Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un qui le connait mieux ?

\- Mais si ! insista Jones. Vous voyez bien comment il est ! Il est vachement cool, il va pas vous manger. Il est... Vous êtes juste le type dont on a besoin ! Dites oui !

\- Okay... dis-je en soupirant. Ca mettra du piquant dans ma morne journée...

\- Yes ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux Lieutenants s'échangeant un high five.

Je pris une grande inspiration et avançai jusqu'au Major Luciano De Conti. Il était assis sur une chaise de jardin près de l'entrée du centre de commandement. Il grattait la crasse de son arme avec ses ongles.

\- Major De Conti ? demandai-je.

Il leva la tête en me souriant et posa son arme à côté de lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres. dit De Conti. Pas la peine de m'appeler Major, appelez moi Luciano. Vous, c'est Graham si je me souviens ? Notre nouvelle recrue s'est blessée on dirait ?

D'un coin de l'œil, je vis Jones et Butterfield se faufiler discrètement sous le chapiteau sans éveiller l'attention de Luciano.

\- Précisément. dis-je. Un bête accident. Une grosse pierre m'a sauvagement attaqué.

\- Stephen m'a raconté. Il m'a dit que ce n'est pas très grave. J'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite, on aura encore besoin de vos deux bras.

\- Qui est Stephen ? demandai-je.

\- Le Capitaine Stephen Kaufman. répondit Luciano. Le doc, le gars qui vous a examiné à votre arrivée et qui vous a arrangé l'épaule. C'est aussi mon cousin, même si ça ne saute pas aux yeux.

\- Je venais justement vous parler de ma blessure... Le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter avait l'air de dire que je ne pourrais pas ressortir en mission avant un bout de temps. Vous savez si je peux me rendre utile pour quelque chose d'autre ? J'aimerais ne pas me sentir complètement inutile. Ca me tue.

\- Et bien, vous pouvez toujours nous accompagner Stephen et moi quand on part à la pêche. C'est à côté, on pêche dans le ruisseau dans lequel on se lave. On fait ça quelques fois très tôt le matin et on rapporte des belles prises de temps en temps.

\- Merci, mais je doute que je puisse pêcher avec un seul bras. Ou alors pêcher à l'épuisette...

J'aperçus Jones et Butterfield filer comme des lièvres en dehors du chapiteau, chacun avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Mission accomplie. Je devais maintenant couper court à la discussion. Mon cerveau connut une petite déconnexion. Je fixais les yeux noirs de Luciano sans savoir comment rebondir. Il me regardait lui aussi pendant quelques secondes, sans rompre le silence. Son sourire s'étendit alors jusqu'aux oreilles et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Okay ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Combien ils en ont pris ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demandai-je.

\- Ne jouez pas les innocents. dit Luciano avec amusement. Je sais que le Lieutenant Jones et le Lieutenant Butterfield vous ont embarqué dans leur combine. Je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle. Alors ? Ca fait combien de bouteilles ?

\- Je crois que ça fait deux. avouai-je.

\- Ils n'ont pas touché au rhum au moins ? demanda Luciano.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas bien vu. dis-je. Vue la couleur, ça "pourrait" être du rhum.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ils pensent m'avoir berné, tant mieux pour eux. Je n'aime pas jouer les méchants. Je sais qu'ils avaient vraiment envie de faire ce coup. Je préfère ne pas connaitre tous les détails de ce qu'ils comptent faire, ça vaut mieux pour moi. Ces jeunes n'ont rien demandé pour avoir en charge une foule de civils à gérer et protéger. Ils pensaient ne jamais avoir besoin de se servir de leur arme de toute leur carrière et on les jette dans ce merdier. Moi non plus c'est pas ma tasse de thé, je travaillais dans les renseignements. Si c'est leur moyen pour passer une soirée, une seule, en se vidant la tête et en se comportant comme des jeunes de leur âge, je laisse faire. Je suis leur supérieur, je dois faire semblant de désapprouver ou de faire celui qui ne sait rien. Je sais qu'ils sont sérieux. Ils vont se mettre la tête sans dessus dessous ce soir et demain ils repasseront à autre chose, motivés comme jamais. On peut se passer d'eux le temps d'une soirée. Je suis quand même un peu déçu...

\- Comme vous dites, c'est de leur âge.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu par eux, je suis déçu par vous. dit Luciano.

\- Ho ! m'exclamai-je avec surprise. Je suis désolé, je pensais également qu'ils ne faisaient rien de méchant alors j'ai marché. Je ne pensais pas que... Je...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. dit Luciano en se levant de sa chaise de jardin pour me faire face. Je pensais que vous veniez me parler. Faire connaissance. J'étais content. Il y a trop de barrières entre les militaires et les civils. Les civils se plaignent de leurs conditions sans penser un instant que c'est dur pour nous aussi. J'aimerais bien partager un peu plus avec les gens d'ici. En fait vous n'êtes pas là pour moi, vous vouliez juste faire gagner du temps à mes collègues, voilà pourquoi je suis un peu déçu.

\- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. dis-je en voulant me rattraper. Nous sommes en train de faire connaissance là, pas vrai ? Il y a beaucoup de monde ici et je me suis bien intégré. Je n'ai jamais discuté avec vous pas parce que j'évite les militaires, mais parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Tout simplement.

\- J'imagine que ça se tient. dit Luciano. A part Stephen, je ne connaissais aucun de mes compagnons d'arme il y a encore un mois. Il y avait beaucoup plus de militaires quand on nous a largués en hélico à Brooklyn, et le seul ami que j'avais est mort avant qu'on ait réussi à quitter la ville... Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à lui. Le groupe n'est pas tellement soudé, on se sent souvent un peu seul.

\- Se sentir seul, c'est un prix raisonnable à payer pour rester en vie.

\- A quoi bon vivre si on ne peut pas partager ? demanda Luciano.

\- Il faut garder en tête que ça va changer. Ca ne sera plus comme avant mais au point où nous en sommes, ça ne peut que s'améliorer, non ?

\- Ouais. Vous pensez que vous pourrez retourner dans votre pays une fois tout ça terminé ? L'Angleterre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui mais ma mère est au Pays de Galles à présent. Je retournerai là-bas au moins pour retrouver ma famille, si j'en ai encore une. dis-je. Ensuite je ne sais pas. Ca sera une vie totalement différente pour tout le monde. Prendre un nouveau départ, ça me plait. Je ne me pause jamais vraiment. Tout recommencer à zéro ne me fait pas peur. Et vous, vous êtes d'ici ? C'est un nom italien que vous avez ?

\- Je suis né en Virginie. répondit Luciano. Père italien, mère canadienne, mais je suis à cent pour cent pure viande américaine nourrit avec des produits bien de chez nous. Je ne suis jamais allé en Europe. Faudra que vous fassiez le guide touristique pour moi si me prend l'envie de faire un tour là-bas. Quand les jours seront meilleurs.

\- Ca peut se faire. dis-je.

Luciano s'adossa avec nonchalance contre une barre en métal qui soutenait le chapiteau. Jones et Butterfield avaient raison, c'était un homme fort sympathique. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était particulièrement bel homme, c'était d'ailleurs la première chose que j'avais pensé en le rencontrant. Un grand brun baraqué, quoi rêver de mieux ? Il était très agréable à regarder. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas approché d'homme dans un cadre propice au flirt, et le manque d'intimité au camp me donnait à ce moment là envie d'agir. Au pire, il n'avait qu'à me remettre gentiment à ma place. J'étais en manque de contact physique. Peu importait si il me repoussait, j'avais moi aussi besoin de passer du bon temps, comme ces deux jeunes militaire. Je devais tenter une approche. Je n'étais qu'un homme, j'avais des besoins primaires à remplir. Je me sentais trop à l'étroit dans mes jeans ces derniers temps. Tant mieux si il Luciano s'en rendait compte, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un signe de bonne santé. Je le regardais, il me regardait. Je le sentais tendu. Il m'avait dit qu'il se sentait seul, c'était peut-être une perche qu'il tendait.

\- Finalement je viendrai pêcher avec vous, j'ai envie de rester actif. dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot et en affichant un sourire qui en affichait un peu long dans mes arrière-pensées. Vous, vous avez des activités que vous préférez à d'autres sur le camp ? Comment vous aimez vous vider la tête ?

\- Ho bah... dis Luciano un peu perturbé. J'aime un peu tout faire. Changer d'activité de temps à autre. J'aime bien être actif sur le camp mais parfois je laisse les rênes aux autres... Ca dépend de l'humeur du jour, et des ordres qu'on me donne.

Parfait ! Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait compris mon manège mais je tentais de décrypter ses phrases. Je m'adossai à mon tour à côté de lui contre une barre métallique. Nos bras ne se touchaient pas, mais nos poils entraient en contact. Il eu comme un frisson mais laissa son bras pendre à côté du mien. C'était l'ultime confirmation, cet homme était complètement gay. Mon radar s'affolait. Le visage rougissant, ses yeux allaient à toute vitesse de nos bras à mes yeux. Il avait la bouche entre ouverte, prêt à dire quelque chose mais il ne trouvait pas ses mots. J'approchai mon visage du sien.

\- Si ça vous dit on peut aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme pour "discuter". dis-je à voix basse. Histoire qu'on fasse connaissance un peu plus en profondeur. Et on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot, je crois que vous avez compris ce qui m'intéresse. Si vous voulez qu'on soit potes, okay, mais tout de suite je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête. Ca vous dit ?

\- Heu... Ouais, d'accord. dit Luciano d'une voix légèrement enrouée en regardant partout autour de lui. Ca me surprend un peu, vous êtes vachement direct. On va pas s'isoler maintenant, je bosse. Mais on peut se voir plus tard ? A la tombée de la nuit dans ma tente ? Je ne suis pas de garde ce soir.

\- Vendu. dis-je. Et gardez l'uniforme !

Le Capitaine Black arrivait à toute allure vers nous, rapportant avec elle les bouteilles d'alcool volées encore pleines. Elle était furibonde. Le plan de Jones et Butterfield était tombé à l'eau. Je fis un clin d'œil à Luciano et filai d'ici avant que Black ne fonde sur lui. J'étais aux anges. C'était probablement ma meilleure journée depuis longtemps ! Et je ne parlais même pas de la nuit qui arrivait !


	11. Jour 31

**31ème jour (23/07/2014)**

\- Ha ! m'exclamai-je avec hargne. Tu es mort ! Qu'est ce que ça te fait ? Ca te fait enrager ?

\- Calme-toi, Graham. répondit Conrad. Ce n'est qu'un jeu d'échec.

\- Réponse de perdant ! répondis-je, galvanisé.

\- Tu sais que ça fait même pas une semaine que tu m'as appris à jouer ? demanda Conrad, l'air rieur. C'est pas franchement glorifiant de battre un débutant. Je sais à peine déplacer mes pièces.

\- Une petite victoire reste une victoire ! m'exclamai-je. Satisfais-toi des petites choses de la vie, c'est toujours bon pour le moral !

\- Merci du conseil. dit Conrad. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir le jour où je réussi quoi que ce soit. Si jamais un tel jour arrive.

\- Ho, ne soit pas si sombre ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud et tout à l'heure on a quartier libre pour une baignade au lac ! Profite donc un peu ! Imagine qu'on est dans un village de vacances.

Vautré dans mon transat, j'étais torse nu en train de bronzer, enchainant victoire sur victoire aux échecs face à Conrad en sirotant mon thé glacé. J'avais commencé à adopter le rythme de vie ralenti commun à la plupart de mes voisins. Je me sentais particulièrement en forme et de bonne humeur. Après l'ennui venait une phase de sérénité, peut-être seulement passagère. Je commençais à mieux dormir la nuit. Mon épaule ne me réveillait plus pendant mon sommeil.

J'entendis au loin la porte en fer s'ouvrir à l'entrée du campement. L'expédition du Major Derrick Anderson était en train de rentrer au bercail. Je sautai sur mes deux jambes, ramassai mon t-shirt et me dépêchai d'aller voir si on avait besoin de mon aide. Je croisai Joe qui sortait de voiture. Discrètement, il me fit passer le paquet de cigarettes que Conrad voulait qu'il lui ramène. Janet vint se planter timidement au milieu des militaires, prête elle aussi à donner un coup de main. Alors que tout le monde s'éparpillait, elle remarqua une caisse remplie de boites de conserve dans la voiture de Joe et tenta de l'extirper de la banquette arrière. Elle la fit tomber dans la poussière, faisant rouler des boites dans tous les sens. Le Major Anderson la regardait faire en soupirant d'un air désespéré. Je l'aidai à retrouver ce qui avait roulé sous les véhicules. Janet essaya de soulever la caisse de provisions toute seule. Ses bras maigres de gamine de quatorze ans n'étaient pas assez puissants. Elle se casserait le dos si personne ne l'aidait.

\- Donne. lui dis-je en tendant mon bras valide. On peut chacun la tenir par une poignée.

Janet plaqua la caisse contre sa poitrine.

\- Non non, ca ira. dit-elle sur la défensive. Je peux la porter toute seule. C'est pas si lourd une fois qu'elle n'est plus posée par terre.

Une nouvelle fois, Janet laissa échapper la caisse.

\- Merde ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu as besoin de travailler pour te sentir à ton aise ? Tu peux faire autre chose si c'est trop dur, comme Conrad qui s'occupe de la gestion des stocks.

\- Pas la peine d'être cinq cent personnes pour compter des boites. rétorqua Janet. Je veux qu'on remarque que je peux aider.

\- Ca vaut pas la peine de bousiller ton dos à ton âge. commentai-je.

\- Toujours mieux que d'être mise à la porte. marmonna l'adolescente.

\- Qui donc veux-tu qui te mette à la porte ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? demanda Janet en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elle s'approcha de moi et continua en murmurant.

\- Des gens disparaissent. dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux. Tu n'as pas vu ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est moins nombreux que quand tu es arrivé ? On les emmène et ils ne reviennent pas.

Mon Dieu, quelle imagination pour inventer des complots pareils...

\- Non... dis-je. Après, si un gars meurt en mission et que personne ne le connaissais, je ne sais pas si les militaires nous en parleraient, pour pas saper le moral de la population. Et dis-toi que quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai aimé la sécurité dont on bénéficie, mais j'étais pas chaud bouillant sur les conditions de vie et partir m'a effleuré l'esprit. Des gens peuvent partir de leur plein gré. C'est sans doute arrivé. Tu te fais des idées en parlant de disparitions. Il n'y a pas de conspiration.

\- Non. C'est pas des gens qui ont envie de partir qui se sont volatilisés. Il y a moins de personnes âgées qu'avant, et il n'y a plus d'enfants. Il y avait deux enfants encore quand tu es arrivé, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je me souviens de deux enfants jouant au ballon le jour de mon arrivée. C'est vrai que je ne les vois plus. Ils ont du partir avec leurs parents.

\- Ils n'avaient pas de parents ! s'exclama Janet. C'était des orphelins. Moi j'en suis certaine ! Des orphelins seraient jamais partis tous seuls ! Les militaires choisissent qui mérite de rester ou de partir et ils mettent des gens dehors !

\- Ca aurait fait du bruit toute cette histoire... dis-je. Personne ne se laisserait embarquer sans réagir.

\- Ou alors ils les tuent ? supposa Janet à voix haute, horrifiée.

\- Okay ! m'exclamai-je. Tu vois ça ? Ca s'appelle la paranoïa. Personne ne te veut du mal ici. Je me suis fait un plutôt bon ami parmi les militaires. Je le cuisinerai pour qu'il me dise où sont passés tes disparus. Tu verras, j'aurais des explications qui te donneront satisfaction.

\- Le brun avec un nom bizarre ? C'est ton "copain" ?

\- On ne va pas parler de ça. dis-je. Si tu te sens rassurée en t'épuisant comme une malade, fais donc. Je vais t'aider à porter cette caisse et je te laisserai continuer sans moi à l'entrée du centre de commandement. Comme ça ils croiront que l'as transportée toute seule.

\- D'accord... dit Janet en haussant les épaules, peu convaincue.

J'accompagnai Janet. Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il y avait bien quelques personnes que je ne croisais plus ces derniers jours. A commencer par les enfants, et l'homme qui avait fait un scandale à la cantine le premier soir. Sans parler de cette lycéenne constamment en pleurs, cet homme obèse qui portait toujours le même costume ou cette vieille femme qui parlait toute seule. Ce n'était pas inquiétant à mes yeux. Certaines personnes fragiles avaient tendance à s'isoler et ne plus sortir de leur tente. Arrivés près du chapiteau, Janet frissonna en entendant la voix du Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter à l'intérieur.

\- C'est lui ! dit-elle avec effroi. Ho non, je ne veux pas le croiser. Ce mec me fait grave flipper.

\- C'est pas le plus aimable, je te l'accorde.

\- La manière dont il regarde ma tante et dont il lui parle me dégoute. Il me donne la gerbe.

\- C'est pas grave. dis-je. Ignore-le et fais ton boulot. Il n'aura rien à te reprocher.

Je lui donnai une bonne tape dans le dos, oubliant qu'elle ne faisait que la moitié de mon poids. Janet entra dans le chapiteau en tremblant comme une feuille. Je fis demi-tour et un flash m'agressa les yeux. Je fis un bond d'un mètre en arrière. Une femme juste en face de moi venait de me prendre en photo avec un vieux polaroïd. C'était une trentenaire mâchouillant un chewing-gum, court vêtu, avec de long cheveux rouges.

\- Bordel ! m'exclamai-je en me frottant les yeux. On ne m'avait pas prévenu que c'était aujourd'hui la photo pour le YearBook du campement !

La femme ria aux éclats et me tendit une main que je serrai.

\- Laura Holmes, journaliste du _Time Out New York_. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Je l'avais déjà vu cette femme, où était-ce déjà ? Un look pareil ne passait pas inaperçu. Ha oui, je l'avais vu dès le soir de mon arrivée alors que je faisais connaissance avec mes nouveaux voisins. Très tard dans la nuit elle se rendait poitrine nue chez un militaire. Pute la nuit et journaliste le jour ?

\- Graham Shepard. dis-je d'un ton froid. Avaleur de sabre et médium.

\- Charmant. Voilà un personnage fort amusant ! me dit-elle en rangeant son appareil photo dans son sac pour en ressortir un carnet et un stylo à bille. Vous permettez que je vous pose quelques questions ?

\- Une interview ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Je récolte des témoignages. dit Laura. C'est un moment important que nous vivons actuellement. La reconstruction d'un monde nouveau. Elle a lieu à cet instant, dans ce camp de réfugiés. Je veux entendre les ressentis du plus grand nombre d'acteurs de cette renaissance. Un jour peut-être, tout le monde lira nos histoires. Vous êtes intéressé ?

\- Vous vendez bien la chose. dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un emploi du temps surchargé alors je veux bien vous accorder quelques minutes de mon temps précieux.

Nous nous assîmes côté à côte sur une portion d'arbre abattu.

\- J'ai une petite série de questions. dit la journaliste. Ce sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Si vous avez du mal avec l'une d'entre elles on passe à la suivante et on reviendra dessus par la suite. Répondez honnêtement et simplement. Dites moi déjà votre nom, prénom, âge, situation familiale, profession, religion, orientation sexuelle, sensibilité politique, lieu de résidence et origines.

\- Rien que ça ? Ca ne peut pas être anonyme ? demandai-je. Vous voulez aussi mes mensurations ?

\- Les générations futures voudront savoir qui vous êtes ! Elles voudront pouvoir s'identifier.

\- Okay. soupirai-je. Graham Shepard, trente-quatre ans, célibataire, manager commercial et habitant pas loin de New-York, ça suffit ?

\- C'est un début. accorda Laura. Alors, première question : Comment pensez-vous qu'ensemble on peut reconstruire un monde plus sûr et quel sera votre rôle ?

J'inspirai profondément. Déjà les grandes questions...

\- Et bien on a tous un rôle à jouer et on ne peut pas tout assurer par soi-même. dis-je. On se bat sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Evidemment il faut s'organiser pour se battre ensemble contre la menace qui frappe à nos portes et on a besoin de différents talents, pas seulement des combattants. Des médecins, des chasseurs, des agriculteurs aussi seraient un atout si la situation dure encore un moment. On a des gens habiles de leurs mains qui nous ont créé un périmètre sécurisé fort appréciable. On reste toujours humain et l'aspect culturel est aussi important pour rester connectés avec notre vie d'avant. J'ai entendu hier que des gens voulaient interpréter des pièces de théâtre, c'est un bon moyen pour s'unir, se divertir et sauvegarder des choses qui risquent de se perdre. Moi je m'en fiche un peu mais ça aide beaucoup de monde. On a une bonne organisation dans ce camp. J'ai survécu un moment dehors tout seul, mais il n'y a sans doute plus qu'ici que je puisse vraiment me sentir vivre. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de talent personnel susceptible de faire survivre un groupe. Comme je suis encore jeune et sportif, j'aide à la défense, au ravitaillement. Je suis solide et solidaire. Je serai toujours là pour aider. Mon rôle à l'avenir dépendra de ce que ce camp devient. Je m'adapte à la situation et j'avise au jour le jour.

\- Quel est le prix à payer pour se relever ? demanda Laura.

\- Quitter son confort. répondis-je. Se dépasser psychologiquement et physiquement. Accepter les pertes, il y en a eu et il y en aura encore. Et surtout, rester dans l'ignorance. On est coupé du monde. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour y remédier. Peut-être que tout va bien sur la côté ouest du pays mais on ne peut que faire des suppositions alors on doit continuer ce qu'on fait en attendant.

\- Avez-vous peur de demain ?

\- Non. affirmai-je. Je suis optimiste. Nous sommes plus forts de jour en jour. Si on rencontre un problème on a deux choix : s'en plaindre ou le résoudre. On ne peut pas faire les deux. Je suis prêt à surmonter ce qui nous attend. Je suis plus impatient qu'effrayé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver dans l'enceinte de ces murs ? Notre vie a changé. Je n'ai pas peur du changement. Je peux me créer de nouveaux repères, il suffit d'avoir la volonté d'avancer.

\- Avez-vous personnellement dû faire quelque chose contraire à la morale pour survivre ? demanda la journaliste.

\- Je... dis-je avec hésitation. J'ai participé à quelque chose. On a trouvé une tente dans les bois il y a quelques jours. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur mais les propriétaires étaient encore en vie et pas très loin. Nous avons pillé leurs affaires. Je n'en suis pas fier mais je ne préfère pas non plus en avoir honte. La honte n'amène à rien. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Quand la nourriture se fait rare, on fait ce qu'on a à faire pour continuer à faire marcher le système qui nous tient en vie.

\- Pour quoi vivez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. répondis-je. J'aime les plaisirs que la vie m'a apporté et j'aimerais simplement continuer à en jouir. Je suis assez simple, je me satisfais de peu. Il y en a qui se battent pour leur famille ou pour un monde meilleur. Je me bats autant pour mon bonheur personnel que pour celui du groupe. Les gens trouvent du soutien là où ils peuvent. Les Bibles s'arrachent comme des petits pains dans le campement, je sais pas si vous avez vu. Je dois être un peu déconnecté par rapport aux autres personnes car j'ai l'impression de relativement bien vivre la situation. Je dois vivre dans un autre monde... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas plus affecté et je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je continue mon chemin sans me poser de questions inutiles.

\- Que voudriez-vous qu'on retienne de vous ? demanda Laura.

\- Rien en particulier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'exister aux yeux du monde pour être heureux. Je veux juste qu'on sache que j'ai fait ma part.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Laura en rentrant la mine de son stylo. J'en ai terminé avec ma première salve de questions. Profil... intéressant. Très différent de ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant, mais tout le monde est différent, pas vrai ? Je serai amenée à vous recontacter si j'ai d'autres questions.

\- D'accord. Je serai à votre disposition.

\- J'espère. dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. A très bientôt alors.

Elle se pencha devant moi pour ramasser son sac, me mettant le nez entre ses seins énormes qui ne demandaient qu'à se libérer de son débardeur trop court. En partant, elle fit courir ses doigts aux ongles longs sur mon cou et dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle promiscuité. J'avais drôlement la cote, c'était flatteur. Il faudrait pourtant que ça n'aille pas plus loin, c'était embarrassant. S'intéressait-elle davantage à moi ou à ce que j'avais à lui dire ? Etant donné qu'elle faisait la tournée des tentes des officiers la nuit, elle me traitait sûrement comme n'importe quel autre homme.

Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre durant cette interview. Je restais factuel, ce ne serait jamais un témoignage plein de sentiment ou d'émotion. Elle trouverait facilement quelqu'un d'autre si elle voulait faire dans le larmoyant. J'avais été honnête cependant. J'avais rarement un trop plein de sentiment ou d'émotion. J'étais toujours égal, une surface lisse. J'étais ce que j'étais.


	12. Jour 32

**32ème jour (24/07/2014)** Les boyaux grisâtres me collaient entre les doigts. Je secouai ma main au dessus de la corbeille pour détacher les morceaux gélatineux et malodorants. Première fois que je vidais un poisson. A côté de moi, Luciano s'occupait de les ouvrir sur l'établi. Il me sourit quand qu'il remarqua que je l'observais éventrer le poisson tel un professionnel.

Il souriait tout le temps, peut-être que c'était moi qui avait cet effet sur lui. C'était un homme très doux et attendrissant. En trois jours j'avais beaucoup plus appris sur lui que ce que je voulais savoir. Il avait vite tendance à me raconter des choses très personnelles. Je n'avais jamais demandé à connaitre les détails de ses ruptures avec ses ex ou ses problèmes avec ses parents. Comme moi, il était issu d'une famille nombreuse. Il avait grandi dans un milieu rural, sur la côte est et passé une bonne partie de son enfance sur un bateau de pêche avec son père. Son ouverture me faisait un peur, je craignais qu'il s'emballe et qu'il s'attache à moi d'une manière où je ne pourrais plus répondre à ses attentes. Je ne désirais rien de plus qu'une relation amicale avec des bénéfices sexuels. Et si le fréquenter pouvait me valoir un traitement de faveur auprès des militaires, tant mieux. Sérieusement, pourquoi était-il comme ça avec moi ? Amoureux-transi au bout de trois jours, c'est possible ? Il avait un sacré problème relationnel, le bonhomme ! Il n'en restait pas moins que Luciano avait un caractère extrêmement facile à vivre, c'était exactement le genre de personne avec qui j'aimais être. Même quand on ne parlait pas, j'appréciais sa présence.

\- Tu manges le poisson avec Stephen et moi ce soir ? demanda Luciano. Ou tu restes avec tes amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. répondis-je. Le plus pratique serait que vous veniez à notre table. Mais j'ai peur que si Conrad apprend que des militaires s'invitent à notre table, quelqu'un va finir avec un couteau entre les deux yeux.

\- C'est sûr qu'il ne nous porte pas dans son cœur, enfin bref...

\- Si on ne tient pas à neuf on peut rapprocher des tables. suggérai-je. Ca ne gênera personne. Il y en a des non occupées en ce moment. Nous sommes moins nombreux qu'avant, non ? On me l'a fait remarquer hier.

\- Tu trouves ? dit Luciano d'un air distrait.

\- Au repas, on fait combien de couverts ? demandai-je. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait soixante-trois civils quand je suis arrivé. Nous sommes combien maintenant ?

\- Quarante-neuf. répondit Luciano en éventrant son poisson d'un geste sec. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Le mec qui a fait un scandale à la cantine il y a une dizaine de jours, il est devenu quoi ?

\- Il ne voulait plus vivre avec nos règles. Il est parti. Chacun est libre de tenter sa chance à l'extérieur. On ne va pas le regretter.

\- Et les enfants ? Deux gamins d'une dizaine d'années qui jouaient toujours devant l'estrade avec leur ballon crevé. Ils se sont volatilisés du jour au lendemain.

Luciano posa son couteau sur l'établi. Il ne souriait plus.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. dit-il. Tu as quelque chose à l'esprit dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- La question ne vient pas de moi, mais de Janet. Tu sais, la petite rouquine maigrichonne. Elle s'est mise en tête que certaines personnes pouvaient être mises dehors. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais me renseigner, alors je te pose la question.

Luciano prit une grande inspiration et regardait son poisson mort.

\- Elle a raison... lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Je regardais Luciano, perplexe. Non, il ne plaisantait pas. C'était comme ce que Janet soupçonnait ? Ils jetaient vraiment des gens dehors ? Les plus faibles, ceux qui n'avaient aucune chance de survie ? D'accord, les règles pour entrer dans ce camp étaient strictes, mais ça voulait dire que dès l'instant où la moindre erreur était commise, le moment où on jugeait que le groupe se porterait mieux sans quelqu'un, on pouvait être remercié de la sorte ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. dit Luciano, mal à l'aise. C'est la même règle que quand on décide si une personne peut nous rejoindre ou pas, sauf qu'en fait elle continue de s'appliquer une fois à l'intérieur. C'est comme une évaluation continue.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Pourquoi virer du monde ? Même avec les "faibles", on s'en sort très bien ! On est dans un système qui fonctionne jusqu'à présent, même avec des pièces en mauvais état. On ne change pas une recette qui marche. Je ne parle pas d'ouvrir les portes à n'importe quel énergumène qui viendrait frapper chez nous, mais tout va bien avec le groupe actuel. Tout le monde ne peut pas être au top de sa forme tout le temps ! Même moi ! Même toi ! Ce raisonnement est complètement stupide. N'importe qui dans un mauvais jour peut renvoyer une mauvaise image et se faire mettre à la porte à ce compte-là. Ca ressemble à une loterie ce système. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Non. Ca ne me plait pas. Le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter dit que les secours ne viendront jamais et qu'on fonce droit dans le mur. Sur le moyen terme, on peut tenir comme on est. Mais dans un an, on ne pourra plus nourrir tout le monde. Quand on aura pillé la région entière alors on devra produire notre propre nourriture. Il ne veut pas la "gâcher". Ce sont ses mots. Oui, il pense qu'on peut rester ici une année entière, et même plus. Et bien sûr, on ne recrute plus. Tu as été le dernier. Carpenter a décidé qu'au final, il fallait encore supprimer du monde.

\- Supprimer ? demandai-je, choqué. C'est une métaphore, pas vrai ? Les exclus, qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe. Il n'y a que le Colonel Summers, le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter, le Major Anderson qui décident comment procéder. Théoriquement j'ai mon mot à dire, mais comme ils savent que je n'aime pas ça, je ne m'occupe jamais directement d'extraire qui que ce soit. En général les gens sont emmenés de nuit par soucis de discrétion. Ils ne sont pas maltraités. Ils partent avec leurs affaires.

\- Sans protester ? demandai-je, sceptique.

\- Le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter sait se faire respecter... dit Luciano. Il a déjà "emprunté" le chloroforme dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Stephen quand il pense que la personne ne voudra pas coopérer. Ils restent conscients mais n'opposent plus de résistance. Ils sont emmenés à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Ils m'ont dis qu'ils s'assurent que l'endroit n'est pas dangereux avant de repartir.

\- Et comment ça se passe pour ceux qui refusent de descendre du véhicule ?

\- Carpenter part toujours avec son arme si il a besoin des les convaincre.

\- C'est une histoire de malade ! m'exclamai-je. Tu t'en rends compte ? Qui décide de ça ?

\- Summers, Carpenter, Anderson et moi. On fait une liste selon le mérite et les capacités. Surtout selon les capacités en fait. Je suis désolé. C'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. J'essaie de défendre la place de chaque civil mais je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. C'est... Ce n'est pas moi qui commande. Je fais de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Je sais qu'on a tort sur la forme. Ils ne veulent écouter aucune autre solution.

\- On est trié selon une liste ?! Je suis quoi moi alors ? Un simple numéro que je dois m'efforcer à maintenir au sommet d'une colonne ?

\- En fait... Ton nom est sorti dans une discussion. Carpenter se demandait si tu avais encore ta place parmi nous à cause de ton bras. Je lui ai fait remarquer que s'il voyait vraiment sur le long terme, tu t'en remettras et tu seras un atout fort dans le futur. Ta place n'est pas remise en cause actuellement. Je te jure que je vais m'assurer pour que ça soit toujours le cas. Le couple de personnes avec qui tu traines souvent, Joseph et Allison, ils se démerdent pas mal non plus. Ils sont aussi dans le haut de la liste. Ne leur dis pas pourquoi, mais essaie de faire bouger davantage tes autres amis. Je te dis ça dans leur intérêt. Surtout ne dis rien à personne à propos de la liste et de ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont en bas, j'aurais de très très gros ennuis. Je peux te faire confiance là dessus ?

J'étais choqué que l'idée de me faire partir ai été soulevée. J'étais loyal et toujours présent, ce n'était pas juste. Comme j'étais diminué physiquement, je me sentais soudain vulnérable, mal dans mes baskets. Je n'étais pas jugé à ma juste valeur. Il n'y avait aucune reconnaissance à ma bonne volonté. Je prenais à cœur le bien-être du groupe entier mais égoïstement, c'était uniquement ma propre situation qui m'inquiétait suite à la révélation de Luciano. Toutes mes certitudes étaient compromises. Je ne voulais pas être mis dehors. J'avais déjà survécu à l'extérieur... Mais maintenant que je connaissais la sécurité du camp, je sentais comme une boule au ventre en m'imaginant survivre par moi-même à nouveau. C'était difficile. J'avais... peur ? Si j'étais encore en vie, c'était uniquement grâce à la chance. Peu importe ce que Luciano disait, je doutais que sa parole pèse lourd dans la balance. Il ne savait pas s'imposer.

Alors comme ça, Conrad, Elizabeth, Janet et Sam étaient sur la sellette ? Demain, Luciano pouvait m'apprendre que l'un d'entre eux s'était fait abattre pour refus d'obtempérer pendant la nuit ? Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les militaires étaient si distants avec nous. Pas la peine de s'attacher à une personne que l'on risquait de sacrifier.

Le talkie-walkie de Luciano se mit à grésiller.

\- Major De Conti. dit la voix du Lieutenant Schweitzer dans l'appareil. On a un agglomérat de zombies sur la palissade côté ouest. On aurait besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la zone. Si vous pouviez venir au plus vite ça nous arrangerait bien.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. dit Luciano de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le devoir m'appelle. On pourra discuter de ça ce soir. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te fasses du souci. Fais attention à toi.

Luciano me caressa l'épaule de sa main gluante de boyaux de poissons puis partit en courant vers l'ouest, me laissant dans un désarroi total.

* * *

Cet après-midi, quand Joe et Allison me parlèrent de la descente qu'ils avaient fait dans une clinique de Mendham, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de proposer à nouveau mon aide pour les sorties en extérieur, même si je n'étais pas entièrement rétabli de la fois précédente. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce que Luciano m'avait appris. Je ne voulais pas semer la panique ou lui causer des problèmes. Je restais quand même préoccupé.

Joe, Allison et moi étions assis dans l'herbe devant leur tente. Nous profitions du soleil avant que le temps ne vire à l'orage. Sur leurs conseils, j'avais rangé toutes mes affaires sur mon lit de camp. Apparemment, l'eau s'infiltrait très facilement sous les chapiteaux par temps de pluie et nous allions sans doute bientôt avoir les pieds dans la boue. Je ne tenais pas à me sentir plus crasseux que ce que j'étais déjà.

\- Finalement tu cachais bien des choses ! s'exclama Allison d'un air enjoué. Il y a de la romance dans l'air avec De Conti à ce que j'ai cru voir. Toi qui affirmais que tu n'avais personne !

\- Non. dis-je franchement en retenant mon rire. Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ce n'est que... Enfin c'est vraiment pas grand chose, ne te fais pas d'illusions. On se rencontre tout juste.

\- Alors ça veut dire que si jamais tu décidais de partir du camp définitivement, il ne ferait pas parti de tes plans ? demanda Joe.

\- Joe ! s'exclama Allison. On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de ça tant que ce n'était pas décidé !

\- Il faut bien sonder les gens pour savoir combien on pourrait être. répondit Joe. On a bien demandé à Elizabeth.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demandai-je. On m'explique ?

\- Allison et moi avons l'intention de partir. avoua Joe. Enfin, non, comme Allison l'a dit, ce n'est pas certain. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Au cas où, notre paquetage est préparé.

\- Qu'est ce qui motiverait votre départ ? demandai-je.

\- C'est cette atmosphère malsaine... dit Allison. Je n'aime pas la tournure que ça prend. Les gens sont de plus en plus moroses ici. Il y a plus de tensions qu'avant, et même des bagarres. Notre voisin aurait même fait une tentative de suicide cette nuit en se tranchant la gorge lui-même ! Tu te rends compte ? Comment peut-on se faire ça à soi-même ? Il est à l'infirmerie maintenant. On sait pas si il va y passer ou pas. Stephen Kaufman fait de son mieux pour le maintenir en vie. Il est tout seul à s'en occuper, je ne sais pas si je dois me proposer pour jouer les infirmières...

Ce que je savais, c'était que cet homme était le candidat tout désigné pour le prochain exil.

\- D'autant plus que ce pauvre homme n'aurait pas arrangé son cas s'il avait réussi à se tuer. dis-je. Il se serait transformé en zombie quand même. Beaucoup de personnes ici pensent encore que seule une mort suite à une morsure te change en l'un des leurs, mais j'ai déjà vu un bébé se transformer alors qu'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec un zombie. Ca s'est passé chez des voisins à Conrad et moi dans les premiers jours. Mourir n'est plus une solution, même pour les plus désespérés.

\- C'est horrible. commenta Allison.

\- Sinon, ça ne vous fait pas peur de quitter cet endroit ? demandai-je. Vous êtes ici depuis le début, vous n'avez jamais dormi dans la nature en vous demandant si vous alliez être réveillés par un zombie en train de vous ouvrir le ventre.

\- Oui, mais toi tu as connu ça. dit Joe. Tu étais seul en plus. Un petit groupe peut s'entre-aider, faire des tours de garde, des trucs comme ça. On ne va pas partir les mains vides. Alli et moi on commence à faire des réserves personnelles. Quand on part en mission, on garde toujours un petit plus de côté qu'on cache chez nous. Pas grand chose pour pas que ça se remarque, mais ça commence à être conséquent. Il nous manque juste des armes. Tu es un type bien alors on voudrait que tu viennes. Si quelque chose n'allait plus ici, tu partirais avec nous ?

La liste dont m'avait parlé Luciano occupait encore mon esprit. Oui, un plan B était une bonne idée. Se retrouver avec Joe et Allison était autrement moins effrayant que de finir seul.

\- Tout à fait. dis-je. Je vais faire comme vous et préparer un sac au cas où il faudrait partir en vitesse. A qui d'autre avez-vous proposé ça ?

\- Je veux Elizabeth et Janet avec nous. dit Allison d'un ton catégorique. On ne les laissera pas derrière. C'est hors de question, ce sont des filles super. C'est déjà demandé et elles sont partantes. Il faudra sûrement les soutenir car le rythme dehors pourrait être plus dur qu'ici mais on y arrivera si on se sert les coudes.

\- Et Conrad et Sam ? demandai-je.

Joe et Allison échangèrent un regard comme si ils se demandaient par télépathie s'ils étaient d'accord.

\- Conrad ne fait pas partie du plan à l'heure actuelle. dit Joe. Ouais, on l'aime bien, mais il est un peu à cran. Et je vais penser à la sécurité du groupe avant tout. On a peur qu'il craque. On peut être sûr du comportement de personne une fois qu'on partira mais ça sera pas rose tous les jours et je ne sais pas comment il va gérer ça. En plus je ne sais pas s'il sait tenir sa langue. Il faudra être très discret quand on partira car on piquera éventuellement un véhicule. Ca ne leur manquera pas, on ne les utilise jamais tous en même temps. Si on décide de prévenir Conrad, ça sera au dernier moment. Pour Sam, je ne suis pas sûr que son état psychologique lui permette de voyager avec nous. Il est trop... éteint. C'est mieux pour lui de rester dans un cadre structuré. Il vivra mieux ici.

Je n'en étais pas si sûr...

\- Si on part. rappela Allison. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. J'espère que tu nous comprends, Graham. Si on part, ce n'est pas pour recréer la même chose ailleurs.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. dis-je. Vous, les filles et moi. Ca m'intéresse.

Le cœur un peu plus léger nous continuions tous les trois à discuter plus sereinement sur des sujets moins sensibles. Nous parlions sport. Tout comme moi, ça manquait à Allison de ne pas pouvoir s'entrainer. Grande sportive, elle avait participé à de nombreux championnats d'athlétisme. Elle courait le cent mètres. Joe n'était pas un sportif. Son hobby était le dessin et il s'intéressait à l'art en général. Il était même allé dans une école d'art quand il était plus jeune, bien qu'il n'en ait pas été diplômé.

Peu de temps après, Elizabeth vint nous rejoindre. Elle tenait un livre dans une main et un sac en toile de jute dans l'autre.

\- Je viens rendre le livre que tu voulais Allison. dit Elizabeth. Et ce sac est à vous ? Il était juste là au milieu du chemin.

Le sac me rappelait quelque chose. Je demandai à Elizabeth de me le donner. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je reconnu l'appareil photo polaroïd. C'était à cette journaliste, Laura Holmes. Je pensais savoir à peu près où elle vivait et quittai donc mes compagnons pour aller lui rendre ses affaires. Curieux, je regardais encore une fois à l'intérieur pendant le trajet. Je me demandais combien de personnes elle avait interviewé. Alors que j'allais attraper le calepin, je renonçai pour plutôt saisir la photo au fond du sac. Je la regardai.

C'était une photo de moi. Surpris, j'arrêtai brusquement de marcher. Non, ce n'était pas moi en fait. L'homme de la photo avait les yeux marron alors que les miens étaient bleus. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés et le nez plus long. Il était maintenant clair que ce n'était pas moi, mais il y avait d'énormes ressemblances. Il aurait pu être mon frère caché. Une femme était à ses côtés, Laura Holmes. Elle était plus jeune, ses cheveux n'étaient pas rouges mais d'un brun beaucoup plus naturel. Elle était radieuse. Je retournai la photo pour lire "Bradley et moi à Montréal, hiver 2001". Je rangeai la photo et repris ma route. Bigre, avec une telle ressemblance, cette journaliste avait du être surprise en me voyant. Elle n'avait pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. Qui pouvait-ce être ? Son mari ?

J'arrivai devant son chapiteau. Elle en avait un pour elle toute seule, généreux don du Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter pour les parties de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient ensemble. Comme il n'y avait pas moyen que je signale ma présence, je passai ma tête entre les deux bâches de l'entrée. Elle n'était pas là. J'entrai. Une odeur de menthe embaumait la pièce. C'était plutôt joli là-dedans, elle avait fait de son mieux pour décorer son chez-elle. Des foulards étaient tendus un peu partout en guise de tapisseries. Des bougies multicolores étaient posées sur un carton qu'elle devait utiliser comme table de chevet. Un peu dangereux étant donné que la tente en elle-même était composée d'un matériau inflammable. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un gros rondin de bois en guise de table avec encore plus de bougies et une multitude de feuilles volantes avec des écritures manuscrites.

Enfin, je m'approchai du lit de camp. Je voyais dessus un ours en peluche usé et une bouteille remplie d'un liquide vert. De l'alcool de menthe, cela expliquait l'odeur. Soit elle l'avait volée, soit c'était un autre cadeau de la part de Carpenter. Il y avait des photos dans tous les sens sur son lit. Il faisait sombre, je dus m'approcher pour pouvoir les regarder.

Ha non, là c'était franchement glauque. Glauque de chez glauque. Ce n'était plus des photos de ce dénommé Bradley, c'était bel et bien des photos de moi, seulement moi. Moi à table en train de manger. Moi à quatre pattes en train d'aider Janet à ramasser ses boites de conserve. Moi assoupi sur une chaise longue en train de bronzer. Moi à la pêche avec Luciano et son cousin le Capitaine Kaufman. Moi nu en train de prendre mon bain dans la rivière. Et même une photo de mon visage endormi prit en gros plan sur mon lit de camp en pleine nuit. J'avais affaire à une malade, obsédée par moi. C'était marrant ses airs aguicheurs de l'autre jour, mais là ça ne me faisait plus rire du tout. Stupéfait, je m'écartai de ma découverte à reculons. Je sursautai en heurtant quelque chose de mou. Je me retournai. Holmes était là, à moitié hilare avec un doigt dans la bouche qu'elle mordillait. Elle puait l'alcool.

\- On a perdu son chemin petit lapin ? demanda-t-elle.

Je plaquai son sac sur elle.

\- Vous avez perdu ça. Je suis venu vous le rapporter. dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

\- Ho ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comme s'est gentil ! Restez donc un petit peu, je veux vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier !

\- Désolé. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

Sans plus attendre, je quittai sa place presque en courant. Je voulais mettre la plus grande distance possible entre cette femme et moi. C'était un endroit de fous.


	13. Jour 35

** 35ème jour (27/07/2014)** Nous patinions dans la boue. L'effet de succion rendait les pieds difficiles à détacher du sol. Malgré mes efforts, j'en avais partout. Les éclaboussures remontaient jusqu'à mes genoux. Je me sentais sale comme jamais auparavant. Heureusement que le soleil était de nouveau de la partie pour faire sécher tout ça. Le pire après ces deux jours de pluie, c'était les pertes. Des dizaines de kilos de farine avaient prit l'eau dans la réserve et tout ça commençait à sentir la moisissure. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Ce matin, alors que je quittais la tente de Luciano, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

\- Bonjour Conrad. dis-je en me retournant.

\- Sam a disparu. me dit directement Conrad. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

Merde... J'avais totalement oublié de pousser Conrad et Sam à se montrer plus actifs sur le camp. Ma propre situation, le plan de Joe et Allison et ma paranoïa avec cette journaliste à la con avaient entièrement occupé mon attention ces derniers jours.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demandai-je. Il aime s'isoler. Tu as cherché partout ?

\- Je me suis couché tôt hier soir. dit Conrad dans un état d'excitation intense. Sam n'était pas là. Et quand je me suis levé ce matin son lit n'avait pas été défait. Sam a vraiment disparu ! Je viens de faire mon petit tour. J'ai rencontré le Major Anderson. Il m'a dit que Sam est mort en mission hier soir.

\- Ho... Navré de l'entendre.

Conrad claqua ses doigts devant mon visage. C'était extrêmement irritant. Il me refaisait encore une fois ce coup et c'était mon poing dans sa gueule.

\- Hey ! s'écria-t-il. Tu es bouché ?! On parle de Sam ! Depuis quand Sam part en mission ?! C'est des conneries ! Sam n'est pas mort en mission ! Pour inventer une excuse pareille, c'est évident qu'ils lui ont fait quelque chose ! Janet m'a dit qu'elle avait des suspicions sur ce qu'il se passe réellement dans le campement. Je crois qu'elle avait raison !

Evidemment, Sam avait du être emmené cette nuit. Je n'étais pas surpris. J'aurais du les prévenir... Je me sentais en quelque sorte complice.

\- Pourquoi "ils" auraient fait quoi que ce soit à Sam à ton avis ? demandai-je.

\- Peut-être qu'ils trouvaient sa présence plus handicapante qu'autre chose ! J'en sais rien !

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux faire en sorte que notre travail donne satisfaction et qu'on ne nous juge pas handicapant nous non plus. dis-je. S'ils lui ont vraiment fait quelque chose à cause de son attitude, ne faisons pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. On cherchera à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec Sam mais faisons gaffe à nos propres fesses en attendant.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama Conrad. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? On ne va rien faire pour Sam alors ?! On ne va pas aller à sa recherche ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? demandai-je. Tu as une piste à suivre au moins ? Concrètement, on ne peut rien pour son cas.

\- Mais si ! s'exclama-t-il. Toi tu sais parler aux gens, alors agis ! Ou demande à ta pote journaliste de mener l'enquête ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Laura Holmes est timbrée. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Elle a peut-être été compétente à une époque mais elle n'a plus les yeux en face des trous. Elle a malheureusement d'autres choses en tête. Elle ne pourra pas nous aider. Si tu veux son aide, va la voir mais il est hors de question que je m'approche de cette folle. Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe, fais le par toi-même. Mais n'attire pas l'attention sur toi et essaie de rendre les militaires contents de ton boulot.

\- Tu me laisses me débrouiller seul ?! demanda Conrad. Chaque décision que je prends finit toujours par me retomber dans le coin de la gueule ! Je vais faire n'importe quoi ! Vas-y, aide-moi à le retrouver, Graham ! S'il te plait !

\- Je ne vais pas me mêler à une histoire qui sent les emmerdes à plein nez. dis-je d'un ton las. On ne peut rien faire. Laisse tomber et fais juste ce que je te dis. Garde profil bas.

Conrad me regardait avec un mélange de dégout, de déception et de colère. De quel droit pouvait-il me juger ? Je disais ça pour son bien.

\- Je savais que tu étais de leur côté. dit-il.

\- Conrad, il n'y a pas de côté.

\- Ca se voit que tu ne vis pas avec la peur au ventre. dit-il. Je flippe totalement de ne rien comprendre et j'ai peur d'être le prochain à disparaitre ! Ou peut-être que tu t'en fous ? On dirait que tu te fiches de tout, tout le temps ! Réagis, bordel ! Tu te sens protégé et au dessus de tout ça à jouer la salope avec l'autre tarlouze ?!

Je fus le premier surpris de voir mon poing fondre sur le nez de Conrad. C'était involontaire, comme si ma main était sur un ressort que je ne pouvais plus contenir. Depuis le temps que ça me titillait, qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de se défouler ! Le jeune homme s'étala de tout son long dans une marre de boue.

\- Espèce de connard ! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as pété le nez !

\- De la part de la salope. dis-je calmement. Fais ce que tu veux maintenant, mais fais attention où tu mets les pieds.

* * *

Je ne vis plus Conrad de la journée après cet épisode. Il avait du prendre ses repas tout seul dans un coin. J'en avais assez de lui pour le moment. J'étais mentalement fatigué. Conrad n'avais pas tort. Par moment j'avais des élans de générosité envers le reste du groupe, mais la plupart du temps je ne pensais qu'à mes propres fesses. J'étais avec eux sans vraiment être là, enfermé dans ma tête, et plus rien autour de moi ne comptait.

Ce soir là après le dîner, je partis avec un petit groupe d'hommes escortés par le Capitaine Stephen Kaufman en direction de la rivière. Je n'avais pas pris de bain depuis trois jours. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette odeur de sueur et de la boue séchée qui me collait à la peau. J'emmenai aussi une petite pile de vêtements sales pour faire ma lessive, ainsi que ma gourde. Rien n'était jamais totalement propre au campement, je n'avais même pas de savon, mais au moins j'aurais l'air un peu moins sauvage. Je devais aussi retrouver un nouveau rasoir. On avait du me voler celui que Joe m'avait rapporté de l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais jamais grader un objet précieux bien longtemps. Ma barbe d'une semaine me démangeait et je labourais ma peau avec mes ongles.

Nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller à la rivière quand bon nous semblait. C'était forcément par groupes escortés par un militaire, hormis les plus gradés qui étaient exemptés de cette corvée ainsi que le Capitaine Black qui ne surveillait que les groupes de femmes. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, cinq minutes tout au plus, mais j'aimais la promenade.

\- Quoi de neuf, docteur ? demandai-je à Stephen Kaufman. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un homme qui s'est tranché la gorge à l'infirmerie. Il s'en est sorti ?

\- Non... répondit-il. Il est mort avant-hier.

\- Ha... Il avait déjà perdu trop de sang ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. répondit Stephen en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas. Il n'a pas touché de vaisseau important. J'ai stoppé le saignement et je l'ai recousu. Il ne s'est pas étouffé avec ses fluides. Il est juste mort, comme ça. C'est assez frustrant de faire tout son possible pour sauver une personne et de ne même pas savoir pourquoi elle est morte. C'était "assez propre". Dans nos conditions, c'est difficile de travailler en asepsie. Il n'avait pas de fièvre et j'ai pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient mais comme il était fragilisé, il a succombé...

\- Vous n'êtes pas chirurgien ?

\- Je suis kinésithérapeute. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Quelques points de suture c'est une chose, mais un homme avec la gorge béante... On n'a pas d'autre médecin, même chez les civils, alors je suis bien obligé de me débrouiller. Vous devez savoir que votre amie Allison a fait des études de médecine. Elle m'a aidé, mais ça n'a pas suffit.

\- Et le corps ? demandai-je. Qu'est ce que vous en faites quand quelqu'un meurt sur le camp ? C'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Je l'ai empêché de se transformer, vous vous en doutez. A l'aide de mon scalpel, dans la tempe. Une fois le cerveau touché ils ne se relèvent plus. Le corps a été évacué par mes collègues sans que personne ne le sache. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient pris la peine de l'enterrer. Ca fait le troisième suicide en un mois... Enfin, sur un ton plus joyeux, vous allez mieux vous ?

\- Oui. répondis-je. J'ai enlevé mon écharpe au bras pour pouvoir me laver plus facilement. Je la remettrai après mais je ne ressens plus de douleur si je m'efforce à pas trop bouger. Je ne vais plus la garder très longtemps. Ca se remet bien comme il faut. Merci.

Stephen arracha au passage une fleur sauvage violette hérissée de petite épines.

\- Vous pensez que madame Howard aime les bouquets de fleurs ? demanda-t-il.

\- Madame Howard ? répétai-je sans avoir la moindre idée de qui il parlait.

\- Votre amie Elizabeth.

\- Quelle femme n'aime pas les fleurs ?

\- Mon ex-femme ! répondit Stephen. La première fois que je lui ai offert un bouquet, elle m'a hurlé dessus, elle en serait presque arrivée aux mains. Soi-disant qu'aimer les fleurs est un stéréotype de femme mièvre. Elle trouvait ça insultant. Moi, je voulais juste faire plaisir. Les féministes...

\- Je pense qu'Elizabeth apprécierait. dis-je. Alors... Elle vous plait ? C'est une belle femme.

\- Je ne saurais pas comment lui dire. dit Stephen. Elle m'a l'air timide, pas le genre de femme qui fait le premier pas. Je ne sais pas... Elle n'est pas mariée au moins ?

\- Non, elle est divorcée elle aussi. dis-je. Elle en a eu plusieurs des maris, je crois. Lancez-vous. Qu'est ce que vous avez à perdre ? Si vous lui offrez des fleurs, elle comprendra le message et elle vous fera vite comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre si elle apprécie vos intentions. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre à donner des râteaux vraiment blessants.

\- Okay. Je sens que je vais me faire charrier par mes collègues si on me voit arriver avec un bouquet. Vous savez autre chose sur elle ?

\- Je sais que s'est une dévoreuse de livres. Vous pouvez essayer de lancer une conversation avec ce point de départ. Même si vous ne lui plaisez pas de la même manière qu'elle vous plait, c'est une femme gentille qu'il est agréable de connaitre.

\- Merci. répondit Stephen. Vous avez raison, je vais aller lui parler. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder avec mes gros sabots. Je ne veux pas paraitre lourd. Peut-être par le biais de la lecture, comme vous dites. Vous, de quoi vous avez parlé avec Luciano pour obtenir son attention ?

Je n'allais pas lui dire que son cousin n'était qu'un plan cul. Luciano n'avait pas l'air de voir les choses sous cet angle alors il avait sûrement raconté à Stephen quelque chose d'un peu moins cru et de plus romantique.

\- Hum... La pêche. répondis-je.

Et je l'avais bien ferré le bougre...

\- Je suis content qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un au camp. Il avait peur de finir seul. Il déteste être seul. Du coup il se précipite parfois et il a eu des relations avec beaucoup de types qui n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour lui. Il a vite une dépendance affective, c'est maladif. Le pauvre... Le dernier dont il s'est épris s'est fait mettre en pièces sous ses yeux il y a quelques semaines en plus de ça. Tant mieux si vous êtes la bonne personne. Vous avez l'air plus honnête que les précédents. Ce n'est pas que mon cousin, c'est aussi mon meilleur ami, alors je m'inquiète pour lui dans les choix qu'il fait.

\- Hum... marmonnai-je en me rendant compte de l'ordure que j'étais.

Nous arrivions. Une fois sur place, Stephen se détacha du groupe. Il alla sur une plage de galets d'où il avait une bonne vue des environs et scrutait les arbres derrière ses lunettes en plissant les yeux. Il y avait sept ou huit hommes dans le groupe. Chacun s'éparpillait avec ses affaires à la main. On me jeta un regard méfiant. Okay, ma présence n'était peut-être pas appréciée par tout le monde.

La rivière faisait un angle une trentaine de mètres en amont, j'aurais le loisir d'être tranquille là-bas. La zone était isolée des regards par des buissons de ronces. J'avais vingt minutes avant qu'on ne reparte. Nous devions rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Je partis dans mon coin. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il était déjà occupé par quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas vu cet homme me devancer. Un quinquagénaire, gras et dégarni avec une queue de cheval ridicule me regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre là ?! beugla-t-il. Tu vois pas que c'est occupé ?

\- Désolé. Je n'avais pas vu. dis-je.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer la sortie.

L'homme s'approcha de moi et m'empoigna par le col. Je me dégageai vivement.

\- Wooh ! m'écriai-je. C'est bon, je peux marcher tout seul !

\- Hey, tu m'as touché, là ?! s'écria l'homme. Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?!

L'homme essaya de me donner un coup de poing. Ses gestes étaient lents. Je fis un pas en arrière à temps pour esquiver. Un pic d'adrénaline hérissa tous les poils de mon corps. Même si je n'avais pas reçu physiquement le coup, je le sentais en plein dans mon estomac. On ne m'avait jamais agressé de toute ma vie. Une violence gratuite comme celle-ci était inacceptable. Un fourmillement envahissait ma tête et mon torse. Je sentais le sang affluer. Mon visage devint écarlate. Inacceptable. Je ne sentais plus mes extrémités.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, et même de la journée, je portai un coup de poing dans le visage de quelqu'un sans savoir ce que je faisais. L'homme ne s'attendait pas à me voir riposter. Il trébucha dans les galets et tomba en arrière. La bouche en sang, il me donna un coup de pied dans le genou, ce qui me fit tomber sur lui. Je le tapai encore une fois dans la mâchoire avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Il y eu un drôle de craquement. Il avait la bouche de travers à présent. Une dent était restée collée par la salive sur le dos de ma main. Personne n'avait le droit de me frapper. Je devenais fou furieux. Ce gros homme répugnant aurait ce qu'il méritait. A chaque convulsion lors de laquelle il me crachait son sang à la figure, je donnais un nouveau coup. En plein dans sa gueule à cet enfoiré. Je voulais lui faire bouffer. Son visage se tuméfia. J'allais me briser les doigts.

A califourchon au dessus de lui, je mis mes mains sur son cou et je serrai. Je ne "voulais" pas l'étrangler, je sentais que je devais le faire et je me laissai guider par ce besoin. Il essaya de retirer mes bras mais ne parvenait qu'à me griffer. Je sentais une puissance folle monter en moi alors que ses forces le quittaient. Il était à moi. Ses yeux exorbités me défiaient. Mon regard ne quittait pas le sien. Mes doigts étaient crispés. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair.

Au bout que quelques secondes, l'homme avait fini de se débattre. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sur le ciel. Je retirai mes mains de son cou. On pouvait voir les traces violacées de mes doigts sur sa peau. J'étais à bout de souffle. Je me sentais... terriblement bien. Vidé. Un soulagement intense m'envahissait, comme après un orgasme. Mon souffle vibrait. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de retrouver une respiration normale. Le soleil couchant frappait mon corps de ses rayons tièdes et orangés. J'en ressentis un frisson. Mon cœur battait à en sortir de ma poitrine, ma tête était douloureuse. Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien.

\- Ho merde... dit une petite voix derrière moi.

Mon corps se leva de lui-même. Stephen était planté derrière moi, bouche bée.

\- Graham... dit-il avec consternation. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Je regardais le corps à mes pieds. C'était seulement maintenant que je comprenais que l'homme était mort. Que je l'avais tué. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. marmonnai-je. Il m'a attaqué. Il est... Il est mort.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Mon corps agissait tout seul.

\- Putain, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure... Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demandai-je, complètement perdu.

Stephen soupira.

\- Rincez le sang que vous avez sur vous et allez retrouver les autres. dit-il d'un air éteint. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Je vous rejoins dès que j'en ai terminé...

* * *

Assis sur une chaise dans l'infirmerie, Stephen m'avait aidé à remettre mon bras dans son écharpe. J'étais trop agité pour le faire tout seul.

\- Merci. dis-je. Encore une chose. Cet homme... Vous connaissez son nom ?

\- Victor Miles. répondit Stephen.

\- Vous allez devoir parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à quelqu'un ? demandai-je, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?

\- Je devrais. dit-il. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Victor Miles était un ami du Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter. Ils se connaissaient avant l'épidémie. En d'autres termes, vous êtes mort si je parle.

\- Ho... Alors merci. dis-je en me massant le front. Pourquoi vous êtes venu tout à l'heure ? On a fait beaucoup de bruit avec notre bagarre ?

\- Bagarre ? Je n'ai vu que la fin... Ce n'était pas une bagarre, les coups étaient à sens unique... Luciano m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous.

\- Il me surveille ? demandai-je.

\- Pas "surveiller". répondit Stephen. Il m'a demandé de "veiller" sur vous. Ce sont ses termes. Vous êtes en état de choc, Graham. Vous voulez quelque chose pour vous calmer ?

J'acquiesçai. Le docteur fouilla ses affaires et revint vers moi avec un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide vert.

\- Il ne me reste plus que ça. dit-il. Beaucoup de monde est sous calmant, j'ai tout distribué. Et je n'ai plus de morphine depuis le type qui s'est tranché la gorge. Ca c'est de la méthadone. Ca va vous sédater. Ca sert habituellement pour le sevrage des héroïnomanes, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux actuellement. J'en ai un carton entier.

\- Non merci. dis-je. Pas de drogue.

\- Graham, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il sur un ton insistant. Ce que vous avez fait... Ca risque de se reproduire ?

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de dangereux... Mais si ça avait été le cas ma réponse aurait été la même.

\- Est-ce que je fais une connerie en vous couvrant ?

\- Je crois que non... dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Okay. Je vais vous laisser un petit peu tranquille. Restez ici aussi longtemps que vous sentez que vous en avez besoin. Je vais voir si quelqu'un cherche Miles. Je vais vérifier si quelqu'un a fait attention que nous sommes revenus sans lui.

Stephen quitta l'infirmerie. J'étais prostré, la tête dans ma main. J'avais tué un homme. Je l'avais compris. Je l'avais accepté. Je me sentais bizarre, un peu mal. Je ne me sentais pas mal de l'avoir tué. Je me sentais mal pour m'être sentis si bien après l'avoir fait. Je revoyais le corps inanimé. C'était tellement facile de tuer un être humain. Ce sentiment de toute puissance m'avait enivré. Et maintenant quoi ? Je pouvais sortir d'ici et continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était ? Là encore, ça me paraissait facile. Je savais que je pouvais le faire. Ce n'était pas normal.

Les gens normaux ne pouvaient pas se sentir si détachés de leurs actes après avoir fait ça. Quelque chose clochait. Au moins, si je me torturais l'esprit, cela voulait bien dire qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui n'était pas totalement insensible. Je n'étais pas normal. Je me connaissais bien. J'avais toujours mené une vie rangée. Gentil fiston, collègue exemplaire, voisin discret, homme charmant. J'étais calme... d'habitude. J'étais ce qu'on appelait "un homme bien". Etait-ce encore le cas ? Je ne savais pas à quel moment je pouvais craquer, mais je savais que quand ça allait arriver, je pouvais avoir des choses en moi qu'il n'était pas bon de montrer. J'ai aimé tuer. Et alors ? Ca n'arriverait plus. Il m'avait provoqué. Il le méritait. C'était peut-être naturel d'aimer ça. Certains animaux pouvaient bien tuer par plaisir, pourquoi pas l'Homme ? Mon chat aimait démembrer des souris sans avoir envie de les manger, c'était pareil. Ne pas se laisser abattre. J'étais fort, je pouvais surmonter ça. Si je n'avais pas de remord, c'était stupide de chercher à en avoir. Je me mis moi-même une gifle. Aïe. Douleur physique, Okay. La douleur mentale n'existait pas. C'était une invention des faibles. L'esprit se maitrisait. Je me mis une seconde gifle. La peau claqua. J'avais la joue rouge. Cette sensation me faisait du bien.

Je vis une bouteille de vodka sur la table. Décidément, personne ne prenait en compte les interdictions dans ce camp. J'avais une soudaine envie de me bourrer la gueule et de flotter sur un nuage. Me mettre dans une bulle d'euphorie. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait ça. Voilà une sensation qui serait bien plus agréable. Je descendis la moitié de la bouteille en une minute. Le reste coula par terre quand j'échappai la bouteille. Je n'arrivais plus à voir mon visage dans le miroir sur le bureau de Stephen. Je reconnaissais mes yeux, ma bouche, mon nez, sans parvenir à rassembler les morceaux dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans l'infirmerie. Quand j'en sorti, il faisait nuit noire et le sol tanguait. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Toutes les allées et tous les chapiteaux se ressemblaient. Je trébuchai sur le sol plat. Luciano me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol. Je n'arrivais même pas à le voir, je l'avais reconnu à l'odeur.

\- Cool ! m'exclamai-je en m'accrochant à son uniforme. Voilà le beau gosse !

\- Toi tu marches pas au thé. dit Luciano, amusé. Je te tiens. Suis-moi, tu vas décuver chez moi.

Je me laissai faire et je n'eus aucune idée de comment la soirée se termina.


	14. Jour 36

** 36ème jour (28/07/2014)** Quelle horrible sensation que la gueule de bois. Je me réveillai ce matin nu dans le lit de Luciano, sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là. Il n'avait pas un lit de camp étroit comme moi mais un matelas posé à même le sol, isolé de l'humidité par des cartons dépliés. Il faisait jour. J'entendais des gens marcher et discuter autour de la tente. La première chose qui me vint en tête fut la scène de la rivière. Ce visage bouffi aux yeux immobiles fixés sur moi... Ca allait sans aucun doute devenir une pensée récurrente, je devais me faire une raison. Cet homme me hantait, jugeant le plaisir malsain que j'avais ressenti en lui ôtant la vie. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Luciano dormait à mes côtés. Sa respiration lente me soufflait sur le visage. Il m'avait l'air paisible. J'enviais son innocence. Lui et moi vivions dans des univers parallèles et le sien était bien plus attirant que le mien. Je croyais avant que les personnes constamment animées de bons sentiments n'existaient qu'à la télévision. Ca m'avait donné une claque de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé. Jamais je ne pourrais être comme lui, j'avais une vision du monde trop pervertie. Il resterait toujours un décalage. Mais je pouvais toujours faire semblant. Luciano se réveilla quand je mis mon bras autour de lui. Il s'étira.

\- Salut, toi. dit-il en me caressant la joue. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mouais... J'ai envie de vomir... dis-je. Surtout ne pose pas ta main sur mon ventre ou tu vas le regretter. Pouaaa... Plus jamais je bois encore comme ça... Plus jamais de toute ma putain de vie...

\- On dit toujours ça ! s'exclama Luciano en baillant et en se grattant sous la couverture. Pourquoi tu étais dans cet état hier soir ? T'étais torché.

\- Dure journée. répondis-je. J'avais envie de me... décontracter.

\- Invite-moi à la fête la prochaine fois. Ca fait combien de nuits d'affilé que tu passes ici ? C'est toujours occasionnel où tu comptes t'installer définitivement ?

\- J'aime être ici. dis-je. Si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient. Je veux bien qu'on cohabite. Ici ou ailleurs...

\- Moi je vois seulement des avantages. répondit Luciano en m'embrassant.

\- Ha ? Qu'est ce qui te plait chez moi ? demandai-je. Je m'étonne de ce qui peut te réjouir alors qu'on se connait à peine.

\- Hormis ta capacité à me faire me sentir bien quand je suis avec toi ? Tu es doux, attentionné, câlin.

\- Certes. admis-je. Mais c'est le comportement qu'adopterait n'importe quel mec voulant te mettre dans son lit. A moins que tu préfères un bad-boy.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis facile à avoir ? Il n'y a pas que ça qui me plaise chez toi. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es intelligent. Tu es débrouillard. Tu es franc et direct. Tu as la tête sur les épaules. Tu as un humour de mauvais goût mais ça me plait. continua Luciano. Et je n'ignore pas le fait que tu sois mignon et que tu aies tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Je dois encore en rajouter ?

\- C'est gentil, mais comment tu peux être sûr que je sois tout ce que tu décris en si peu de temps ? Tu es en train de créer un personnage de toutes pièces dans ton esprit. Tu m'idéalises. Tu es peut-être à l'opposé de la réalité. Tu sais, si je rencontrais mon clone, je ne mettrais pas ma vie entre ses mains. Je n'aurais pas du tout confiance.

\- Je fais confiance à ce que je ressens. dit Luciano. Même si je ne fais que gratter la surface pour le moment. Si tu dis que je ne te connais pas si bien, je ne demande qu'à en savoir plus. Qui es-tu ? Tu as des qualités ou des défauts que j'ignore ? Tu es sociopathe ?

\- Qui je suis ? Parfois je me le demande moi-même. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de question. Qualité et défaut n'ont pas le même sens pour tous le monde, ça implique un jugement de valeur. Une personne égoïste vaut-elle moins bien qu'une personne généreuse ? Tout est une question de point de vue. Je préfère parler de caractéristiques. Tu veux connaitre mes caractéristiques ?

Luciano appuya sur ma joue avec un doigt.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

\- Je vérifie si tu es un être humain. dit Luciano en me souriant. J'attendrai de te revoir bourré pour te questionner. Les réponses seront plus simples. Tu n'as pas de question à mon sujet, toi ?

\- Non. La surface est déjà bien grattée pour ma part. Je te connais même sur seize centimètres de profondeur. dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Ho, voilà l'humour dont je parlais ! s'exclama-t-il en me jetant son oreiller à la figure. C'est d'une finesse ! Tu trouves que je suis un tel livre ouvert ?

\- J'ai peut-être une seule question en fait. dis-je. Ca doit être une question récurrente pour un militaire. Et c'est même une question un peu débile et maladroite, mais est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Luciano en s'asseyant.

\- Juste pour savoir.

Luciano restait silencieux. Il semblait hésitant. Il disait me faire confiance. Il pouvait me répondre sans craindre aucun jugement.

\- Une fois. dit simplement Luciano.

\- Et... Ca t'a fait quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Pas du bien. J'ai encore du mal à... Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet. Parlons d'autre chose.

Luciano se recoucha sur le matelas en se collant tout contre moi. Je croyais qu'il travaillait dans les renseignements, à quelle occasion avait-il pu tuer quelqu'un ? Etait-ce avant ou après le début de l'épidémie ? Le fait qu'il ait tué ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, j'étais simplement curieux. Un mort de plus ou de moins, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il restait le même homme que j'appréciais.

\- Désolé si ça t'a contrarié. dis-je. Je te demande ça pour savoir si on a ressenti quelque chose de similaire en le faisant. J'ai tué un homme hier.

Luciano se redressa à nouveau, alarmé.

\- Victor Miles. Il m'a "attaqué" près de la rivière et je l'ai tué. Je n'ai... pas vraiment fait exprès. Ca parait fou. Je l'ai étranglé mais je m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment. C'est juste arrivé. Je ne crois pas que cet homme voulait me tuer. Ca s'est enchainé sans raison. Je ne saurai jamais avec exactitude pourquoi il m'a agressé. J'ai un peu pété un câble. Stephen m'a couvert. Personne d'autre n'a vu ce qui est arrivé.

\- Ho... Miles est mort ? balbutia Luciano. Et bien... Pour une nouvelle, c'est... Je suis sûr que tu avais tes raisons. Pas de tuer mais... Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû voir que tu en avais gros sur la patate et que tu allais faire une connerie. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'allais parfaitement bien ou tout du moins je le pensais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. C'est sorti de moi d'un seul coup. Rien n'était prémédité.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Luciano.

\- Rien... Je vais laisser couler. Ca te choque ?

\- J'en sais rien. soupira Luciano. Désolé quand même. J'aurais aimé être là pour t'empêcher de le faire. Pour t'aider. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Tu aides. dis-je. Ca m'apaise d'être ici. T'en fais pas, arrête de dire que tu es désolé. Ca va aller pour moi. Et pour toi aussi.

\- D'accord... S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire...

\- Tais-toi et serre-moi dans tes bras.

Luciano plaça une main dans mon dos, l'autre derrière ma tête. Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou. Il m'étreignait à m'en briser les côtes tout en restant silencieux, comme je lui avais demandé. Mon épaule écrasée contre son corps me lançait. Il soupira profondément. Je me sentais bien contre la tiédeur de sa peau. Luciano était doux. J'aimais ce réconfort.

\- Serre-moi plus fort. demandai-je.


	15. Jour 44

** 44ème jour (05/08/2014)** J'adorais mon nouveau couteau de survie. Lame en inox de quinze centimètres. Manche souple et agréable en main. Belle pièce que je portais toujours à la taille, dans son étui en cuir. La lame n'était pas rétractable, il m'était possible de m'en saisir en une fraction de seconde pour tuer. Je l'avais trouvé la veille lors d'une excursion sur un zombie bien frais. On savait tout de suite si un corps valait le coup d'être fouillé minutieusement ou non. Des zombies en costumes ou en talons aiguille qui étaient clairement morts depuis plus d'un mois ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur eux. C'était autre chose pour ceux qui étaient morts récemment. Ils avaient été des survivants, tout comme nous, alors on retrouvait souvent des armes sur eux.

Je pris mon couteau bien en main. Je retenais mon souffle. Je levai le bras, je visai puis le lançai en direction de la cible en papier. Raté. Je n'étais pas très bon sur une distance de quinze mètres. Au moins il s'était logé dans la planche de bois, c'était un progrès. Je ne pouvais pas m'entrainer au maniement des armes à feu à cause du bruit qu'elles généraient et des munitions limitées, mais j'aimais la nouvelle zone d'entrainement au lancé de couteaux et au tir à l'arc. Nous n'avions qu'une seule cible, alors je m'entrainais tôt le matin pour ne pas voir une file d'attente se former derrière moi. Je ne comptais pas tuer de zombie avec cette méthode. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'égarer mon arme. Planter un ennemi directement dans le crâne restait une manière simple et efficace de procéder. Le lancer de couteaux était un bon défouloir, rien de plus. Ca ne me serait sans doute jamais utile. Je retirai mon arme de la planche.

\- Beau lancé. dit une voix féminine. Ca manque encore de précision mais quelle vigueur ! Vous tirez toujours aussi fort ?

Et merde, pas elle...

\- Madame Holmes... dis-je. Vous venez vous entrainer ?

\- Hoho non ! s'exclama Laura. Je suis déjà une pro au tir à l'arc. Et c'est "Mademoiselle".

Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle avait encore cette haleine d'alcool de menthe. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle s'approchait beaucoup trop. Elle posa une main sur mon torse et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je venais juste voir comment tu allais. murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis en train de m'entrainer, là.

\- Ho, il fait le timide ! dit-elle en riant. Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas toujours m'échapper. Le campement est petit. Pourquoi tu ne me rends jamais visite ? N'ai pas peur. Fais face à tes sentiments.

\- Hein ?! m'exclamai-je. C'est très drôle mais maintenant je vais vous demander de partir, Laura.

Laura se colla contre moi. Je faisais une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle me regardait de ses yeux larmoyants. Elle avait le teint gris et maladif avec de grands cernes noirs accentuées par son maquillage. On aurait dit un personnage de film en noir et blanc avec une perruque rouge. Grotesque et vulgaire. Et ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens. Elle perdait la raison.

\- Pourquoi tant de distance ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'il y a entre nous. Nous étions si proches autrefois. On a vécu des choses inoubliables. Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ? Après ce restaurant à Montréal. Nous sommes allés dans ce parc sous la neige, avec toutes ces lumières qui dansaient dans la nuit.

\- Montréal ? Je ne suis jamais allé à...

\- Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans ce vent glacial. continua Laura en me coupant la parole. Quand j'ai glissé sur le verglas et que je suis tombée dans le lac, tu m'as enveloppée avec toi sous ton manteau jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôtel. Tu me protégeais. Tu me portais. On ne faisait plus qu'un. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chaleur que ce soir là. Je me sens si seule maintenant... Si mal... S'il te plaît, je veux un peu de ta chaleur. Tu me manques.

Je la pris par les épaules et l'écartai de moi.

\- Laura. dis-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez. Vous délirez. Vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis Graham, pas l'homme que vous avez connu. J'ai vu la photo. Je lui ressemble mais je ne suis pas lui. Désolé. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous ou aller voir le docteur Kaufman.

\- C'est faux ! dit-elle en levant le ton, persuadée par la véracité de ses paroles. Pourquoi tu es parti ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?! Je suis tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ! J'ai fais tout ce que tu disais ! Tu disais que j'étais "spéciale" ! Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. On s'appartient pour la vie !

Elle était en train de me faire une scène. Un homme qui étendait son linge nous observait d'un air réprobateur.

\- Vous dépassez les bornes, Laura. Calmez-vous.

\- Tu ne peux pas penser que nous ne sommes plus faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce militaire avec qui tu as fait ces... choses qui t'as monté la tête ?! s'écria-t-elle. Je sais tout, tout le monde le sait ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ?

\- Mademoiselle Holmes... soupirai-je.

\- Tu me rejettes ? Parfait ! Si tu ne me reviens pas, personne ne t'aura !

Elle me brandit une photo au visage. Un poids me tomba dans l'estomac. Je me voyais sur l'image à côté de la rivière, en train d'étrangler Victor Miles. Sans attendre une seule seconde, je lui pris la photo des mains et la mis en morceaux.

\- Ca ne sert à rien. dit Laura en croisant les bras. J'en ai d'autres. Je suis prête à te dénoncer. Reviens vers moi et je pardonne tout. Je... Je t'aime. On peut surmonter cette épreuve. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes encore. Je peux t'aider à y voir clair pour qu'on soit ensemble à nouveau. Comme avant. Libre à toi d'agir comme bon te semble. Tu as le choix.

J'étais dépité. Je ne pouvais pas tenir une conversation sensée avec cette femme. Elle n'entendait que ce quelle voulait entendre. Pour le moment, et seulement pour le moment, je devais entrer dans son jeu pour calmer les choses. Faire semblant pour qu'elle n'explose pas tout de suite.

\- Okay. dis-je d'un air sombre. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps. Si je veux arranger les choses entre nous, je dois le faire bien. Je vais parler à Luciano dans un premier temps. Je vais lui dire que c'est toi que je veux. Ensuite il n'y aura plus que toi et moi. Ensemble comme avant.

Des larmes de joie coulaient sur le visage de Laura. Profondément soulagée, elle affichait un sourire hystérique et se mit à glousser.

\- Je te dirai quand c'est fait. dis-je. Maintenant pars, je vais continuer à m'entrainer un peu. C'est dangereux de rester trop prêt. Les accidents arrivent vite. Très vite.

Laura explosa en sanglots en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi. Ensuite, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ne parvint qu'à embrasser mon menton, puis elle s'en alla.

Génial... Soit elle dénonçait mon meurtre, soit quoi ? L'autre option était inenvisageable. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune bonne solution dans ce qu'elle me proposait. Je devais trouver une alternative. Pousser Joe et Allison à quitter le campement dès maintenant. Oui. Nous devions partir si les choses tournaient mal, et les choses tournaient mal. Loin de cette folle, de ces militaires régissant nos vies, de ce camp puant l'urine. Bordel, pourquoi un nouveau problème revenait à la charge dès qu'on pensait le précédent résolu ? Après quelques jours de répit, voilà que ça me retombait encore dessus. Ou alors, je devais espérer que la situation se résolve d'elle même. Comme je l'avais dit à Laura, les accidents pouvaient vite arriver... Je pouvais tenir, mais quand est-ce que j'allais à nouveau péter les plombs comme la semaine dernière à la rivière ? Je voulais partir, être loin, mener une vie simple, sans problème.

Je levai une nouvelle fois mon couteau au dessus de ma tête. Le centre de la cible était du même rouge que les cheveux de Laura. Je lançai mon arme en y mettant toute ma rage. En plein dans le mille.

* * *

Je n'avais pas croisé Conrad aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas à table à l'heure du déjeuner. Il mangeait souvent seul à présent, ou avec Janet, mais aujourd'hui je ne le trouvais nulle part. J'étais à peu près certain qu'il n'était pas sorti en mission, il avait trop la trouille. Je craignais qu'il ait à son tour été exilé pendant la nuit. Il m'évitait et je ne faisais rien pour renouer le contact alors je n'étais plus sûr de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Conrad n'était pas un mauvais gamin, j'aurais pu être moins dur avec lui, plus patient et compréhensif.

Je le cherchai partout en vain. Merde, s'il avait été emmené c'était en partie ma faute. Il ne savait pas se débrouiller tout seul. Avec mon aide, il aurait pu se ressaisir et s'adapter plus facilement à notre nouvel environnement. Je l'avais abandonné, estimant que s'il voulait vraiment s'intégrer et essayer de vivre avec les règles du camp, il n'avait qu'à prendre l'initiative de demander lui-même de l'aide. Sans pour autant me sentir coupable, je trouvais injuste s'il lui arrivait malheur. Après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches, je reconnu sa quinte de toux derrière une tente. Je retrouvai Conrad assis par terre dans un coin entre la tente et la palissade. J'étais soulagé de le voir.

\- Bonjour. dis-je. Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ici ? Tu joues à cache-cache ?

\- Ca va. soupira Conrad. Je cherchais de l'ombre. On crame. J'ai jamais autant détesté l'été. Je crève de chaud sous la tente et dans le reste du camp soit c'est en plein soleil, soit il y a trop de monde. Ca parle encore et encore. Et encore. Et encore... Mal à la tête...

Le jeune homme était dans un piteux état. Malade, il était livide et son visage dégoulinait de transpiration.

\- J'ai sauté le repas à midi parce que j'avais peur de gerber. dit-il. Maintenant j'ai la dalle, c'est con, hein ? Tu n'as rien à bouffer sur toi ?

J'avais mes réserves dans mon sac à dos, mises de côté pour le moment où je m'enfuirai du camp. Pas question de les sortir de ma tente et de me promener avec de la nourriture entre les mains aux yeux de tous, on m'accuserait de vol.

\- Désolé. dis-je. Mais viens manger avec nous ce soir. Il n'y aura qu'Elizabeth, Janet, Luciano et Stephen a priori. Je ne sais pas quand Joe rentrera de mission et Allison est encore plus malade que toi, elle ne sort plus de son lit. Ca nous ferait plaisir de te revoir à notre table.

\- Il me reste plus qu'à voler un truc dans la réserve au centre de commandement si tu n'as rien... Tant pis si je me fais prendre. C'est moisi, ici... Je préfèrerais partir. Et si je dis que je ne viens pas à table vers vous, tu vas encore me coller un pain dans la gueule ? demanda Conrad avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Non. répondis-je. Le coup était parti tout seul. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Conrad. Au contraire. On s'inquiète pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas venir ?

\- Je ne partage pas ma table avec des meurtriers.

Conrad savait. Je n'expliquais pas comment, mais il savait. Stephen, Luciano, Laura, Conrad... Tout le monde allait bientôt être au courant de ce que j'avais fait. Si cette information remontait plus haut s'en était fini pour moi.

\- C'était un accident, Conrad. On n'agit pas toujours en saisissant sur l'instant les conséquences de nos actes. Quand on perd les pédales et qu'on a l'impression d'être dans une situation où c'est tuer ou être tué, on fait ce qu'on peut pour sauver sa peau. Tu peux le comprendre, met toi à la place des autres.

Piètre excuse, je ne croyais pas à ce que je disais. Conrad haussa les épaules et grimaça.

\- Fous-moi la paix... dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Dégage de là.

* * *

Joe était finalement revenu en milieu d'après-midi. Comme à mon habitude, j'aidais à décharger les véhicules, et Joe me donna le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait rapporté pour Conrad.

\- C'est plus la peine de passer par moi. dis-je. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. C'est pas la joie entre nous deux.

\- Mec, c'est pas la joie entre lui et n'importe qui d'autre. dit Joe. C'est une vraie plaie ce gosse. Il me file le bourdon... C'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui veut des clopes. Rien de neuf ici pendant mon absence ? Comment va Allison ?

\- La fièvre est tombée et elle a dormi tout l'après-midi. Elle est réveillée. Elle va mieux. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir.

\- Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur elle. dit Joe.

\- Pas de quoi. Je t'attendais aussi pour te parler. dis-je. Il est temps qu'on parte, tu ne penses pas ? Tout le monde tombe malade, c'est de plus en plus tendu. Les conditions de vie n'en valent plus la peine. On trouvera mieux ailleurs. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais tant qu'Allison ne pète pas le feu, c'est non. dit Joe. Sa santé passe avant tout.

\- J'espérais qu'on puisse faire ça ce soir comme elle va un peu mieux. Je ne veux pas entrer dans des détails inutiles mais il y a des évènements qui me pressent un peu. Je ne peux vraiment plus rester ici.

\- C'est un non catégorique. trancha Joe. Allison est ma seule préoccupation. Aucun argument ne me fera changer d'avis. On verra comment elle se sent demain. Ca peut attendre demain, pas vrai ?

\- Okay. dis-je, résigné. Sinon j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais demandé l'autre jour. Si ça marche toujours, je demanderais volontiers à Luciano s'il veut nous accompagner dans notre départ. Et comme le doc et lui sont cousins, il ferait sans doute lui aussi parti du voyage. Un médecin avec nous c'est un bon point, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas... dit Joe avec hésitation. Je sais que je t'avais demandé mais plus j'y pense moins j'en suis convaincu. Est ce que la loyauté de ton copain envers sa hiérarchie est moins forte que votre amitié ou le je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il y a entre vous ? S'il ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne dirais pas non. Mon argumentation va te paraitre redondante, mais comme on ne va pas vraiment partir les mains vides et si on nous dénonce avant qu'on ait mis les voiles, je ne veux pas mettre Allison en mauvaise posture. Le plan qu'on a élaboré et les personnes qu'on a décidé d'intégrer à ce plan sont sûrs. On ne va pas en changer.

\- Je vois. dis-je. Je comprends ta position. Peut-être alors qu'on pourra le prévenir au dernier moment alors, comme Conrad ? Il faudra bien que je dise au revoir.

\- Peut-être.

On ne partirait donc pas aujourd'hui. D'ici demain, Laura n'aurait pas le temps de me nuire. Et si elle me voyait entrer dans la tente de Luciano ce soir, passerait-elle à l'action ? Je devais le prévenir, et peut-être envisager de retourner dans mon ancienne tente cette nuit, en espérant que Conrad ne me jette pas dehors. Et si Allison n'était pas sur pieds dès demain, je ne saurais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je pourrais partir seul, et attendre les autres quelques jours à proximité du camp. Ou partir juste avec Luciano et Stephen au lieu du groupe prévu initialement, en admettant qu'ils acceptent. Je pouvais également... éliminer la menace. J'identifiais plutôt deux menaces : Laura, qui pouvait me dénoncer à tout moment, et le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter, qui me tuerait à l'instant où il découvrirait que j'avais tué son ami Victor Miles. Tenter quoi que ce soit contre un soldat entrainé et vicieux était hors de ma portée. Je ne me voyais pas l'égorger dans son sommeil. Quoique...

Si Laura disparaissait, tout reviendrait à la normale. Est-ce que la tuer était la solution à mes problèmes ? Un meurtre pour cacher un autre meurtre ? Et prémédité, cette fois. C'était effrayant de penser si naturellement que sa mort me faciliterait la vie. Si je le voulais vraiment, je pouvais le faire. J'étais tout excité à cette idée. Je pouvais me retrouver isolé avec elle, elle ne demandait que ça. Je la voulais morte. Morte de ma main. On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Est-ce que tuer me dérangerait ? Non, pas cette fois-là. C'était justifié, c'était elle ou moi. Mais c'était risqué. Elle était déjà instable, alors si j'arrivais simplement à la contrôler ou à la décrédibiliser complètement, ça serait parfait.

\- T'es toujours avec nous, Graham ? demanda Joe en me sortant de mes pensées.

Joe sortait du coffre de la voiture un sac rempli de bouteilles que je reconnaissais, c'était la liqueur de menthe que Laura affectionnait tant. Pourquoi continuait-on de rapporter de l'alcool ici alors qu'il était théoriquement interdit d'en consommer ? On entendait dire que le Colonel Summers était alcoolique. Si c'était vrai, il donnait peut-être l'ordre qu'on lui en ramène. Ca y est, je savais quoi faire avec Laura. Ca allait complètement la détruire. Cette pauvre femme ne me laissait pas le choix.

\- Pardon. dis-je. Joe, tu t'y connais en drogues ?

\- Mec ! s'exclama Joe en riant. Ne juge pas un livre sur sa couverture ! J'ai jamais touché à ça.

\- Pardon. répétai-je en rendant compte de la stupidité de ma question. File moi ce sac, il a l'air lourd. Je vais le ranger.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais reste cool !

Une fois le sac en main, je filai non pas vers le centre de commandement, mais vers l'infirmerie. Je rencontrai Stephen à l'intérieur. Je lui parlai brièvement de l'état de santé de Conrad et demandai s'il pouvait l'examiner. Le médecin quitta la tente en suivant la direction que je lui avais indiquée. Une fois seul dans l'infirmerie, je fouillai les affaires de Stephen et trouvai la boite qu'il me fallait.

Il y avait une cinquantaine de flacons de méthadone à l'intérieur, le produit qu'il m'avait proposé pour me détendre après la mort de Miles. Le liquide était de couleur verte, les bouteilles d'alcool dans mon sac également. Le mélange serait indétectable. Je ne connaissais pas les effets exacts de ce produit, Stephen m'avait juste dit qu'il était utilisé pour sevrer les consommateurs d'héroïne. C'était donc apparenté à une drogue. Si je mettais une bonne dose dans les bouteilles, sachant en plus que la combinaison avec de l'alcool ne ferait probablement pas bon ménage, j'avais l'accident parfait pour me débarrasser de cette fichue journaliste. Au pire, Laura deviendrait une épave avec un cerveau flingué. L'overdose était parfaitement crédible. Je mettais autant de flacons que possible dans le sac puis quittai l'infirmerie en vitesse avant le retour de Stephen.

Dehors, personne ne prêtait attention à ce que je transportais. Je ne croisai aucun militaire. J'arrivai à la tente de Laura. Discrètement, je passais la tête chez elle. Elle était endormie sur son lit, bouteille à la main. Elle devait être encore plus imbibée que ce matin. J'entrai. Je m'installai à genoux au pied de son lit. Je sorti bouteilles et flacons sans faire de bruit. Je dévissai chaque bouteille, versai un peu d'alcool par terre et le remplaçai par la drogue. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?! Quel idée tordue ! C'était moi le plus taré des deux. Je laissai les bouteilles au pied du lit comme un cadeau anonyme et remis les flacons dans le sac. Mes mains tremblaient. Ce que je faisais était à la fois terrible et terriblement excitant. Laura ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Elle paraissait si fragile. Dans l'histoire, c'était elle la victime, la fille perdue. J'étais le méchant. Le plus fort allait gagner. Personne n'allait la pleurer. J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air. Tout va bien se passer. Pour moi.

* * *

Je quittai la tente de Laura Holmes. Le Lieutenant Harrington sortait du chapiteau en face de celui de Laura en même temps. Je cachai instinctivement mon sac derrière mon dos. Ce n'était pas chez lui, les militaires habitaient à l'arrière du camp. Il trainait quelque chose derrière lui. Je cru en premier lieu que c'était un sac de provisions particulièrement lourd. Il s'agissait en fait d'une femme, une femme morte au visage violet, avec une corde nouée autour du cou. Harrington la trainait par les cheveux. Un suicide de plus. J'avais vu un paquet de cadavres, mais évacuer un mort de cette manière... En plus d'être irrespectueux, c'était un choc pour la population d'assister à ce spectacle. Je connaissais cette femme seulement de vue, elle s'occupait de l'entretien de la zone de repas et de la cuisine. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle voulait se donner la mort. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue se plaindre. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et sa langue pendait en dehors de sa bouche. Harrington ne pouvait pas la traiter comme ça. Elle avait fait partie du groupe, c'était une des nôtres. Il se serait débarrassé de n'importe quel cadavre comme ça, même moi si je m'étais suicidé, c'était surtout ça qui me faisait froid dans le dos. J'étais sidéré, comme tous ceux qui étaient dehors à ce moment.

Quelque chose était soudain en train de se passer. Le corps commençait à convulser. La morte émit un râle. Elle tendit les bras vers Harrington pour l'attraper en se débattant. Elle était devenue un zombie en plein milieu de l'allée, sous les yeux de tous.

\- Ha ! s'écria Harrington. Salope ! Tu vas rester morte ou je dois encore te tuer ?!

Une femme en peignoir spectatrice de la scène hurla d'horreur. Elle tomba en pleurs dans les bras de son mari et s'égosilla jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Harrington défonça le crâne du zombie à coups de botte. Il l'emmena à l'extérieur du camp, laissant une trainée de sang et des dents brisées dans le chemin poussiéreux.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Je voulais trouver Luciano. Je partais cette nuit et comptais bien le convaincre de m'accompagner. Au lieu de Luciano, c'était Allison et Elizabeth que je trouvai. Etrange de voir Allison debout vu son état de santé. La jeune femme avait le visage marqué par la fatigue. Elle était pieds nus dans son pyjama. Elle soutenait Elizabeth qui avait du mal à marcher. Elizabeth avait les traits figés. Tête baissée, yeux fixés dans le vide, complètement décoiffée et débraillée, elle s'accrochait à Allison d'une main tremblante. Je courus à leur rencontre. Elizabeth se recroquevilla sur elle-même en m'apercevant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? m'exclamai-je. Ca ne va pas bien Elizabeth ?

\- Trouve Janet ! m'ordonna Allison avec une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'emmène Elizabeth chez moi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Peu importe ce qu'en pense Joe, on va partir maintenant !

\- Entendu. dis-je d'une voix ferme sans poser de question.

Dans quel pétrin s'était fourrée Elizabeth ? A la vue de sa mine défaite je pouvais imaginer le pire. Je courus jusqu'à la tente d'Elizabeth et Janet. Evidemment, l'adolescente n'était pas là, ça aurait été trop facile. Ou est-ce que Janet aimait se rendre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je commençai à crier son nom mais je me tus en entendant une dispute. Je m'approchai du brouhaha. Devant le centre de commandement, Conrad échangeait vivement avec le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter et le Major Anderson. Je ne saisis que quelques mots, il était question de vol de nourriture. Carpenter empoigna Conrad et le fit entrer sous le chapiteau. Je ne voulais pas partir sans lui. Pauvre Conrad, avait-il des problèmes parce que j'avais refusé de partager mes réserves avec lui ? Il y avait des vols tous les jours, on savait tous ça. Conrad n'avait pas eu de chance. J'espérais qu'il ne paye pas pour tous les autres.

\- Pssst ! appela Janet.

La jeune fille se cachait entre deux tentes un peu plus loin.

\- Janet ! m'exclamai-je en m'approchant d'elle. Allison m'a demandé de te retrouver. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Janet sorti de sa poche un couteau qui ressemblait beaucoup au mien. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Pas de peur comme Elizabeth, mais de rage. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'une telle aura d'agressivité pouvait émaner d'une enfant aussi frêle.

\- Carpenter ! s'exclama Janet qui faisait son possible pour ne pas hurler. Je dois le tuer ! Aide-moi !

\- Janet, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe ! m'exclamai-je en la maintenant par les épaules. Explique-moi !

\- Cet enculé a violé ma tante ! Je... Je l'ai surpris, là, dehors ! Et il rigolait ! Il... Ce malade va payer ! Je dois le tuer !

Elle parlait avec une voix tellement chevrotante que j'avais du mal à la comprendre. J'avais cependant entendu l'essentiel.

\- Ho merde... soupirai-je. Janet, je... On ne peut pas. Ta tante est en sécurité avec Joe et Allison. Je dois te ramener avec moi. On part. On va loin de tout ça.

\- Pas question tant que ce connard respire encore ! s'écria Janet en se dégageant de mes mains. Il va crever ! Je vais le saigner, ce porc !

\- Je comprends ! dis-je. Crois moi, je veux lui exploser la gueule autant que toi. Il est armé, on ne pourrait pas s'approcher de lui. Tu veux faire justice, je l'ai compris. On ne peut pas toujours faire ce qui est juste, on doit parfois faire ce qui est malin. Et le tuer n'est pas une chose maline.

\- Aide-moi juste à le trouver. dit Janet. Je vais le faire moi-même.

\- Est-ce que tu as écouté une seule phrase de ce que je t'ai dis ? demandai-je. Il est au centre de commandement, je viens de le voir. C'est gardé, on ne peut pas l'atteindre.

Janet sursauta. Elle se figea d'effroi en regardant quelque chose derrière mon épaule.

\- Non, je suis juste là. dit une voix.

Je me retournai et eu le temps de reconnaitre le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter avant qu'il ne m'assomme avec la crosse de son arme.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE II**


	16. Fiches Personnages 1

**Graham Shepard**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 14/03/1980 (34 ans) à Bristol, Angleterre

Taille : 184cm

Poids : 84kg

Cheveux : Blond foncé

Yeux : Bleus

Nationalité : Britannique

Origine ethnique : Blanc

Situation professionnelle : Manager commercial

Situation familiale : Célibataire

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Elevé

Groupe sanguin : A+

Orientation sexuelle : Homosexuel

Religion : Athée

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Musculation, cuisine, course à pieds

Fumeur : Non

Signe distinctif : /

Main : Droitier

QI : 107

* * *

**Conrad Prangley**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 11/12/1994 (19 ans) à Baltimore (Maryland), Etats-Unis

Taille : 174cm

Poids : 64kg

Cheveux : Brun

Yeux : Marron

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Blanc

Situation professionnelle : Etudiant en journalisme

Situation familiale : Célibataire

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : B+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuel

Religion : Protestant

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Jeux vidéo, bande-dessiné, Internet

Fumeur : Oui

Signe distinctif : /

Main : Droitier

QI : 99

* * *

**Luciano De Conti**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 12/10/1977 (36 ans) à Hampton (Virginie), Etats-Unis

Taille : 183cm

Poids : 82kg

Cheveux : Brun

Yeux : Noirs

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Blanc

Situation professionnelle : Agent de renseignements de l'armée américaine. Grade : Major

Situation familiale : Célibataire

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : O+

Orientation sexuelle : Homosexuel

Religion : Catholique

Casier judiciaire : Confidentiel

Maitrise des armes à feu : Expert

Hobby : Kick-boxing, pêche, musculation

Fumeur : Non

Signe distinctif : /

Main : Gaucher

QI : 96

\- Cousin de Stephen

* * *

**Stephen Kaufman**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 22/06/1979 (35 ans) à Hampton (Virginie), Etats-Unis

Taille : 177cm

Poids : 73kg

Cheveux : Châtain

Yeux : Marron

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Blanc

Situation professionnelle : Médecin kinésithérapeute de l'armée américaine. Grade : Capitaine

Situation familiale : Divorcé

Enfants : 2

Niveau de vie : Elevé

Groupe sanguin : O+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuel

Religion : Protestant

Casier judiciaire : Confidentiel

Maitrise des armes à feu : Expert

Hobby : Littérature, natation, piano

Fumeur : Non

Signe distinctif : Port de lunettes

Main : Droitier

QI : 110

\- Cousin de Luciano

* * *

**Joseph "Joe" Andrews**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 14/10/1985 (28 ans) à Brooklyn (New-York), Etats-Unis

Taille : 179cm

Poids : 60kg

Cheveux : Blond

Yeux : Bleu-vert

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Blanc

Situation professionnelle : Tatoueur

Situation familiale : Marié

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : O-

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuel

Religion : Protestant

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Basique

Hobby : Art, dessin, cinéma

Fumeur : Non

Signe distinctif : Tatouages recouvrant entièrement les bras, une partie du torse et une partie du dos

Main : Gaucher

QI : 116

\- Mari d'Allison

* * *

**Allison Pierce Andrews**

Sexe : Féminin

Née le 27/04/1985 (29 ans) à Seattle (Washington), Etats-Unis

Taille : 171cm

Poids : 60kg

Cheveux : Noir

Yeux : Noirs

Nationalité : Américaine

Origine ethnique : Blanche/Asiatique

Situation professionnelle : Technicienne de laboratoire

Situation familiale : Mariée

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : A-

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuelle

Religion : Athée

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Athlétisme, sciences, technologies

Fumeuse : Non

Signe distinctif : /

Main : Droitière

QI : 109

\- Femme de Joseph

* * *

**Elizabeth Howard**

Sexe : Féminin

Née le 23/12/1972 (41 ans) à Worcester (Massachusetts), Etats-Unis

Taille : 163cm

Poids : 62kg

Cheveux : Blonde

Yeux : Marron

Nationalité : Américaine

Origine ethnique : Blanche

Situation professionnelle : Sans emploi

Situation familiale : Divorcée

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Faible

Groupe sanguin : A+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuelle

Religion : Protestante

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Littérature, yoga, cuisine

Fumeuse : Non

Signe distinctif : Tatouage de lierre et de roses en bas du dos

Main : Droitière

QI : 97

\- Tante de Janet

* * *

**Janet Garcia**

Sexe : Féminin

Née le 12/11/1999 (14 ans) au Bronx (New-York), Etats-Unis

Taille : 155cm

Poids : 44kg

Cheveux : Blonde/Rousse

Yeux : Gris

Nationalité : Américaine

Origine ethnique : Blanche

Situation professionnelle : Ecolière

Situation familiale : Enfant mineure

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : O+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuelle

Religion : Protestante

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Equitation, chant lyrique, Internet

Fumeuse : Non

Signe distinctif : /

Main : Droitière

QI : 103

\- Nièce d'Elizabeth

* * *

**Laura Holmes**

Sexe : Féminin

Née le 06/09/1980 (33 ans) à Edison (New-Jersey), Etats-Unis

Taille : 164cm

Poids : 59kg

Cheveux : Brune

Yeux : Bleus

Nationalité : Américaine

Origine ethnique : Blanche

Situation professionnelle : Journaliste

Situation familiale : Célibataire

Enfant : 1

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : A+

Orientation sexuelle : Bisexuelle

Religion : Athée

Casier judiciaire : Auteur/victime de violence sur/par son compagnon

Maitrise des armes à feu : Basique

Hobby : Photographie, tir à l'arc, guitare

Fumeuse : Oui

Signe distinctif : Cheveux teints en rouge

Main : Droitière

QI : 104


	17. Chapitre III Confrontations Jour 45

**CHAPITRE III - CONFRONTATIONS**

** 45ème jour (06/08/2014)** Le flou. Des voiles sombres embrumaient mon esprit. J'entendais des bruits sourds et lointains comme si on m'avait mis un casque sur la tête. J'avais le tournis. Etais-je debout ou couché ? Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, à part ces picotements désagréables au niveau des genoux. C'est ça, j'étais à genoux sur un sol granuleux. Des petits cailloux m'écorchaient la peau à travers le jean. Mes bras engourdis étaient ramenés en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas les bouger. J'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait noir tout autour de moi. Il n'y avait que cette lampe à essence quelques mètres devant qui m'aveuglait. J'avais à nouveau l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Gorge sèche. Je me léchai la lèvre et sentis le gout du sang. Ma tête me lançait, tandis que je pouvais sentir des pulsations fortes et régulières à la tempe. Ma vue s'adaptait peu à peu à la faible luminosité. Il faisait nuit dehors. Je reconnu la table en bois avec les sacs de patates germées posés dessus. La réserve. J'étais dans le centre de commandement. Je me souvenais. Carpenter m'avait assommé. Où était-il ? Etais-je seul ? Je tournai la tête à droite. Conrad était à côté de moi. A genoux lui aussi, il était pieds et poings liés par de fines cordes. Ces cordes étaient attachées à un piquet planté dans le sol juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme remarqua que j'étais réveillé.

\- Il était temps. marmonna-t-il. J'allais finir par croire qu'il t'avait tué.

\- Conrad ? demandai-je en faisant un effort exceptionnel pour rester éveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est ici ?

\- J'ai volé du pain rassis. répondit-il. Une miche. Et on me traite comme si j'avais commis un génocide.

\- Merde... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont en tête ?! Pourquoi on nous a attachés ? Nous sommes prisonniers ?

\- C'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda Conrad. Que tu as tué quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. dis-je avec exaspération. Tu m'as traité de meurtrier il y a quelques heures à peine, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça. dit Conrad.

\- Si. Cet après-midi. Tu étais par terre dans un coin à chercher de l'ombre. T'étais tellement malade que tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi ! s'exclama Conrad. Je parlais de ton pote De Conti. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne mangeais pas avec des meurtriers c'était à lui que je faisais allusion !

\- Hein ?! m'exclamai-je sans plus rien comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Luciano vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Putain, il a tué Jake ! s'écria Conrad. Faut que tu te réveilles ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ?! Il ne te l'a pas dit ?!

\- Mais... Je croyais que ton frère avait été tué par Jill. Tu m'as dit qu'elle venait de mourir quand les militaires vous ont trouvé. J'ai pensé que Jake s'est fait mordre à ce moment là. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Non... grogna Conrad. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Jake portait le corps de Jill quand on les a rencontrés. Et puis elle est revenue. Ton copain a tout de suite tiré dans le tas. Sur Jill et sur Jake. Il est mort sans comprendre. Je suis resté vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche la main...

\- Merde. dis-je en comprenant tout de suite mieux le comportement de Conrad des jours derniers. Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, que c'était un accident et que tu devais te mettre à la place des autres. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé, c'était un malentendu. Je croyais que tu parlais d'une toute autre histoire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Mouais. C'est pas à toi que j'en veux le plus.

Voilà pourquoi Conrad me voyais comme un traitre...

\- Alors tu as tué qui, toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un type qui m'a agressé vers la rivière. Un ami à Carpenter. Et là c'était un accident. Plus ou moins.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un cinglé... marmonna Conrad en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as essayé de défaire tes liens ?

\- Non ?! s'exclama Conrad. Sans blague ?! Ca fait des heures que je suis ici et j'ai pas pensé un seul instant à défaire mes liens ! Pfff... Bien sûr que j'ai essayé, ducon ! Plus je tire, plus ça se resserre !

\- Je tire comme je peux mais ça veut pas bouger ! m'exclamai-je. Essaie encore !

\- Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, comment veux tu que moi j'y arrive ? C'est une perte de temps. Autant attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher et qu'on nous mette à la porte à coup de pied au cul.

\- Si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire, ça serait déjà fait. dis-je. Ils nous gardent pour une raison et j'ai pas envie de savoir laquelle !

Je tirais, et tirais encore de toutes mes forces comme si ma vie en dépendait. Conrad avait abandonné. Des bruits de pas approchaient. Je cessai immédiatement de me débattre. Le Major Derrick Anderson entra le premier sous le chapiteau, accompagné du Colonel Richard Summers qui ne marchait pas droit du tout. Anderson l'aida à s'écrouler sur une chaise et Summers s'endormit alors, ivre mort. Puis ce fut au tour du Lieutenant-colonel Alfred Carpenter de faire son entrée. L'homme que je redoutais. Il vint se mettre face à nous en croisant ses bras musclés et nous regardait tour à tour. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je le trouvais franchement hideux.

Sous cet éclairage, ses sourcils blonds presque blancs étaient invisibles sur sa peau blafarde. Les ombres amplifiaient les rides de ses joues. Il souriait. Un sourire malsain. Il ne parlait pas. L'ambiance était pesante. Il nous dominait et il n'y avait rien que nous ne puissions faire. Carpenter le savait, il savourait ce moment. Anderson vint derrière lui, un peu en retrait. Il regardait son supérieur en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Carpenter souriait de plus en plus, nous dévoilant ses dents à moitié déchaussées. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler d'une voix faible mais ferme.

\- Conrad Prangley et Graham Shepard... Le voleur et le tueur. Il semblerait que certains aient oublié les règles de bonne conduite. Ce n'est pas très bien. Un petit rappel à l'ordre va être nécessaire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Conrad avec insolence.

Carpenter le gifla, lui clouant le bec.

\- Pourquoi tu l'ouvres, gamin ? Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je vais quand même te remercier pour m'avoir donné une bonne raison de t'emmener ici. J'en ai rien à faire du pain que tu as volé, je voulais juste une excuse pour faire ce que je vais faire, tu vois ? Histoire d'avoir bonne conscience. Trop de gens inutiles qui ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici, comme beaucoup d'autres. Il faut faire du vide. Il faut bien choisir alors je vais commencer par les voleurs.

Carpenter nous tourna le dos. Il ramassa un objet brillant sur la table. Long et aiguisé. Mon couteau !

\- Quand à toi... dit-il en me regardant. Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de tuer les gens ? Hum ? Il faut toujours écouter sa maman. Les mamans ne pensent peut-être pas à nous dire des choses aussi évidentes. La mienne ne me l'a jamais dit. Si ma maman ne me l'a pas interdit, alors ça veut dire que j'ai le droit, c'est ça ?

Carpenter pointa le couteau dans ma direction. Il l'approcha jusqu'à ce que la lame froide entre en contact avec ma pomme d'Adam. Je frissonnai.

\- Le Major De Conti ne va pas aimer ça si vous le tuer. commenta Anderson.

\- Donnez-lui un manche à balai qu'il puisse enfiler dans son cul et il s'en remettra vite. dit Carpenter sur un air cassant.

Anderson s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Summers en attendant la suite des évènements.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Miles ? me demanda Carpenter. Répond tout de suite.

\- C'était de la légitime défense. répondis-je. Il m'a attaqué.

Je déglutis involontairement. La lame écorcha ma peau. Je sentais une goutte de sang tiède courir le long de mon cou. Carpenter était amusé.

\- C'était mon ami... Et cet homme, c'est ton ami ? demanda Carpenter en désignant Conrad. Peut-être que je peux te donner un aperçu de ce que ça fait, c'est pas une bonne idée ?

Carpenter s'approcha alors de Conrad. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Carpenter prenait tout son temps. Le silence fut brisé par des éclats de voix à l'extérieur. Je les reconnu aussitôt. C'était Joe et Allison qui s'expliquaient bruyamment avec le Lieutenant Schweitzer. Ils savaient que Conrad et moi étions à l'intérieur, c'était certain.

\- Ha non ! s'exclama Carpenter. Pourquoi on ne peut pas être au calme ?! Bougez pas de la mes petits choux, je vais régler ça vite fait.

Carpenter reposa le couteau sur la table. Il se précipita avec Anderson à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, je vis un pan du chapiteau bouger à côté de moi. Quelqu'un se faufilait par dessous. C'était Luciano. Profitant de la distraction fournie par Joe et Allison, il s'infiltrait pour nous libérer. Summers, qui ronflait toujours sur sa chaise, ne se rendait compte de rien.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Luciano à mi-voix.

Je montrai immédiatement le couteau à Luciano d'un signe de tête. Il couru s'en emparer. Mon cœur fit un bond. J'entendais à nouveau les voix de Carpenter et Anderson se rapprocher. La diversion avait été de très courte durée. Luciano s'en aperçut lui aussi. Il plongea avec le couteau derrière un gros coffre en bois à côté de Conrad. Les deux militaires revinrent parmi nous. Luciano était dissimulé dans le noir, il était impossible qu'il se fasse repérer. Carpenter se dirigea vers la table.

\- Ou est passé le couteau ? demanda-t-il. Il était là il y a un instant !

\- Il a dû tomber quelque part. dit Anderson en se mettant à quatre pattes pour le chercher.

Laura Holmes apparut à son tour au seuil de la tente en se trémoussant. Son chemisier grand ouvert exhibait sa poitrine dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et noir. Elle devait venir chercher Carpenter pour leur partie de baise nocturne. Il me semblait cependant qu'elle me jeta un coup d'œil sans paraitre étonnée de me voir attaché. Venait-elle de me faire un clin d'œil ? J'étais content de la voir sobre. Elle n'avait pas encore dû gouter à mon cadeau empoisonné. Qu'avait-elle exactement en tête ? M'avait-elle dénoncé ou voulait-elle m'aider ? J'avais l'impression que tout le monde à l'extérieur jouait à un drôle de jeu pour nous faire sortir de là.

\- Hello ! s'exclama Laura sur un ton séducteur. On se sent seul ce soir ? Quelqu'un veut tenir compagnie à une demoiselle ? C'est entrée libre pour tout le monde !

\- Hoho ! rigola Carpenter. Anderson, gardez un œil sur nos invités et ne laissez personne entrer. Je vais aller me vider un petit coup les bourses ! J'en ai pour trente secondes. Enfin... Dix minutes. Et trouvez-moi ce couteau !

Carpenter suivit Laura et disparu dans la nuit. Que ce soit intentionnel ou non, distraire Carpenter nous fournissait une aide précieuse. Anderson était toujours penché à la recherche du couteau. Pendant ce temps, Luciano avait discrètement rampé derrière Conrad et coupait ses liens. Je voulais faire comprendre à Luciano qu'il avait le champ libre pour s'occuper d'Anderson. Il nous tournait le dos ! C'était le moment d'agir ! Un bon coup de couteau et c'était terminé ! Je ne pouvais pas parler sans peine d'attirer l'attention d'Anderson. Trop tard. Anderson avait renoncé à retrouver l'arme. Il se relevait. Conrad était libre mais ne bougeait pas. Il essayait de garder un visage fermé. Je voyais qu'il avait peur. Son t-shirt était trempé d'une sueur qui n'était probablement pas due à son état de santé fragilisé. Luciano s'était de nouveau caché derrière le coffre en bois. Anderson alluma une cigarette. Merde. Il fallait trouver quelque chose avant que Carpenter ne revienne.

C'est à ce moment qu'entra en scène la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pu penser : Elizabeth. Elizabeth était mon amie, je savais qu'elle voulait me voir libre autant que les autres, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était prête à se mettre en danger pour nous. La dernière fois que je l'avait vue, elle était dans état cataleptique suite à son viol. Ce n'était plus le cas. Elle était debout devant l'entrée, droite et rigide. Elle avait un visage déterminé. Un coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux blonds et le bas de sa robe à fleurs. Anderson tourna la tête dans sa direction. Je vis alors qu'elle empoignait fermement un fusil d'assaut dans ses mains osseuses. Anderson était abasourdi de la voir, et même effrayé. La lampe à essence faisait briller les yeux d'Elizabeth dans la nuit. Je percevais une lueur de plaisir sadique dans ce regard. Elle eu un léger sourire.

Elizabeth leva son arme et fit feu avant qu'Anderson ai pu réagir. Je sursautai. Anderson tomba sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles. Summers se réveilla en sursaut. Seconde rafale. Summers tomba de sa chaise dans une marre de sang. Bordel ! Putain de bordel de merde ! On aurait dit une explosion. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ca venait vraiment de se passer sous mes yeux ?! Elle les avait abattus ! Conrad bondit sur ses pieds. Luciano quitta sa cachette. Elizabeth pointa son arme vers lui.

\- Non ! criai-je. Il est avec nous !

\- Ou est Carpenter ? demanda Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante de rage.

\- Parti. répondis-je.

Luciano brisa mes liens en une fraction de seconde. Je me levai et il me rendit mon couteau. Luciano demanda l'arme à Elizabeth. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle la lui donna sans protester.

\- Alors on part. dit Elizabeth en ajustant son sac à dos. Je ne vais pas rester un instant de plus ici avec ma nièce.

\- Tout le monde nous attend à l'extérieur. dit Luciano. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, le bruit va rameuter tout le monde. Joe a dérobé des clefs de voitures. Il m'a informé du plan que vous aviez. Le grand moment est arrivé, hein ?

Je renversai volontairement la lampe à essence par terre. Un pan du chapiteau prit feu instantanément. Ca allait occuper les militaires. Je vis un vieux pistolet à barillet sur la table. C'était celui de ma voisine Irene qui m'avait été confisqué trois semaines auparavant. Je m'en emparai et filai en vitesse. Dehors, des gens paniqués en pyjama ou en sous-vêtements montraient du doigt la tente en feu. Des braises volaient autour de notre groupe. Nous marchions tous les quatre tête basse vers la sortie du camp avec ce souffle brûlant qui nous chauffait le dos. Nous croisâmes Black, Jones, Schweitzer et Harrington qui couraient en sens inverse sans nous voir. Le Capitaine Black criait des ordres à la population que je n'entendais pas. Conrad, Elizabeth et moi nous cachions dans l'ombre de Luciano. Personne ne faisait attention à nous. C'était complètement fou. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que nous faisions. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film. Nous nous en étions finalement tous bien sorti. J'étais nerveux mais lucide. L'enjeu était grand, nous ne pouvions pas être remarqués. Nous marchions d'un pas décidé. Pas question de se faire prendre si près du but.

Arrivés près des portes en fer, nous retrouvions Joe, Allison, Janet et Stephen. Tout le monde était prêt avec ses propres affaires bien accrochées dans le dos. Celles de Janet devaient être presque aussi lourdes qu'elle. Stephen nous donna un sac à dos à Luciano et à moi. Stephen et Luciano avaient probablement été contactés dans l'après midi par Joe et Allison pour aider à me libérer. Ils avaient eu le temps de se préparer. Conrad était le seul qui partait les mains dans les poches. Il ne connaissait rien du plan, il se contentait de suivre avec son air hébété.

\- C'était quoi ces coups de feu ? s'affolait Allison. Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan. Qu'est ce que tu as été faire là-bas Elizabeth ? C'est un incendie que je vois ?

\- Vous discuterez de ça plus tard. trancha Joe. Aidez-moi avec les portes.

Joe et Luciano poussèrent les lourdes portes. Stephen montait la garde. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elles grinçaient autant. Pourvu qu'on ne nous voit pas. J'apercevais au loin l'incendie qui prenait de l'ampleur. Le centre de commandement s'effondra sur lui-même. Les hurlements redoublaient d'intensité tandis que d'autres tentes prenaient feu. C'était le chaos. C'en était finit de ce camp. Une page se tournait.

\- Attendez ! hurla une voix hystérique.

Se frayant un chemin entre les personnes qui couraient en tous sens, Laura piquait un sprint pour nous rejoindre. Elle me sauta littéralement au cou, sous les yeux de Luciano qui eut l'air surpris. Elle était de nouveau éméchée, je le sentais. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte avec nous. Elle faisait partie des choses auxquelles je voulais échapper. Personne n'émit d'objection cependant. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fait diversion avec Carpenter. Je ne savais pas si elle avait agis de son propre chef ou si les autres avaient réclamé son aide. Pas le temps de tergiverser. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Allez ! cria Joe en lançant les clefs de voiture à Luciano. Tout le monde dans la camionnette !

En groupe bien serré, nous courions dans l'herbe vers le véhicule garé sous le saule.

\- Hey ! cria un homme.

Sortant de l'obscurité, le Lieutenant David Butterfield se tenait entre nous et la camionnette, accompagné d'une jeune fille. Il était armé. Ce n'était pas cet énergumène qui allait nous empêcher d'aller où que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écria-t-il. Major De Conti, pourquoi les deux prisonniers sont dehors ? C'est quoi cet incendie, qui a fait ça ?!

\- Je... commença Luciano. C'est...

\- Des zombies se sont infiltrés à l'intérieur ! m'exclamai-je. Et ils encerclent le camp ! Là, derrière vous ! Il y en a tout un groupe !

Butterfield mordit à l'hameçon et se retourna. Au même instant je levai mon revolver et tirai sur lui. La balle se logea entre ses omoplates. Le jeune militaire émit un petit cri de douleur avant de s'étaler dans les hautes herbes. La fille qui l'accompagnait se mit à hurler et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en appelant à l'aide. Mort ou pas, Butterfield ne bougeait plus. Le corps avait tout de suite été englouti dans la nuit par la végétation. Encore un problème de réglé de manière expéditive.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! s'écria Allison. On n'était pas obligé de le tuer !

\- Il allait nous ralentir et causer des problèmes ! m'exclamai-je. Venez, montez tous !

Luciano prit le volant. Stephen s'assit à côté de lui. Joe, Allison, Conrad, Elizabeth, Laura, Janet, et moi bondirent dans la cabine à l'arrière. Nous nous serrions les uns contre les autres sur les deux bancs qui se faisaient face. Quand nous fûmes tous montés, Joe donna un grand coup de poing à l'avant pour signaler à Luciano que nous étions prêts. Le moteur grogna. Le véhicule démarra en trombe dans un nuage de poussière. Mes genoux et mes épaules s'entrechoquaient avec ceux de mes voisins. Nous faisions demi-tour.

Une gigantesque colonne de flammes se détachait sur le fond noir. Superbe. Cet incroyable spectacle déchirait le ciel. Nous roulions. Les cris devenaient moins assourdissants au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions. Le brasier ne ressemblait bientôt à rien d'autre qu'à la flamme d'une bougie. Personne ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Nous observions en silence. C'était notre œuvre. Mon œuvre. Mon cadeau d'Adieu. Je remplissais mes poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air tiède. Ca sentait la fumée. C'était merveilleux. C'était terminé. Nous partions pour un endroit meilleur, j'en étais persuadé. J'étais profondément soulagé pour le moment. Nous filions dans l'inconnu, c'était exaltant.

Je fermai les yeux. J'étais épuisé. Nous l'étions tous. Janet posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa tante. Laura me dévisageait avec ses yeux de démente. Conrad dormait déjà à moitié. Joe et Allison étaient les seuls à paraitre inquiets. Ils scrutaient l'horizon derrière nous, cherchant à voir si on nous poursuivait. Joe était persuadé d'avoir vu un court instant les phares d'un véhicule dans le lointain. Personne d'autre ne les avait vus. C'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Seuls Luciano et Stephen devaient connaitre notre itinéraire. Nous n'avions pas moyen de communiquer avec eux. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais bien aller n'importe où. Pourquoi pas dans le sud ? Sous les cocotiers en Floride. Ou carrément au Mexique, nous ne craindrions pas la rudesse de l'hiver à venir. Et si nous prenions possession d'un vieux motel au milieu d'un désert aride ? J'adorais ce genre de lieu. Mon excitation redescendait. Je m'endormis en position assise. Ma tête ballotait au rythme des soubresauts du véhicule. J'avais besoin de repos.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux trois ou quatre heures plus tard. Ca avait suffit pour me requinquer. Tout le monde était à nouveau éveillé. Il faisait encore plus ou moins nuit, mais la lueur matinale gris-violet pointait déjà le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Les étoiles perdaient de leur brillant. Je remarquai que Laura avait profité de mon sommeil pour me prendre par la main. Je la retirai. Je voyais dehors un paysage de plus en plus montagneux. Nous nous étions beaucoup éloignés du camp, cela contrariait Janet. Quand elle l'avait intégré avec sa tante en laissant ses parents et sa petite sœur derrière elles, sa famille lui avait promis de s'installer à proximité du camp de réfugiés. Ils s'étaient dit que c'était temporaire et qu'ils se retrouveraient très vite. Nous partions. Janet comprenait seulement maintenant qu'elle les abandonnait pour de bon. Elle partait sans un "au revoir". Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. L'adolescente pleurait en silence.

\- C'est fou ce qui est arrivé... dit simplement Allison. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

\- On n'aurait pas dû mettre le feu. ajouta Joe. On vient de condamner beaucoup de monde en faisant ça.

Par "on", je comprenais que Joe parlait uniquement de moi. C'était une accusation détournée. C'était vrai. Beaucoup de personnes auraient pu continuer de survivre dans le camp. J'avais fichu leur vie en l'air. Le feu avait sans doute ravagé le camp entier et attiré une horde de zombies. J'avais dû indirectement tuer bon nombre de personnes en plus de Butterfield cette nuit là. Ce jeune homme justement... abattu dans le feu de l'action. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard j'avais pu m'endormir sereinement. Allison avait raison. C'était fou. La vie humaine était si précieuse mais si fragile. Elle pouvait filer en un instant. Puis on passait à autre chose, juste comme ça. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en vouloir cette fois. Butterfield aurait tout compliqué. Il aurait même pu tuer l'un d'entre nous si je n'avais pas agi rapidement. Comme je l'avais dit à Janet la veille, on ne pouvait pas toujours faire ce qui est juste, mais on devait faire ce qui est malin. Aussi longtemps que je parvenais à agir ainsi, je serais en sécurité. J'étais en paix avec moi-même.

\- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Conrad en pointant du doigt dehors.

Sur la route loin derrière nous, un véhicule nous suivait. Une camionnette comme la notre avec ses phares éteints filait droit sur nous. Ce sont eux. Ils viennent pour nous. Ils viennent se venger. Ils n'ont plus rien à perdre. Joe martela du poing l'avant du véhicule pour prévenir Luciano et Stephen.

\- Je sais ! nous parvint la voix sourde de Luciano. Je vais essayer de les semer !

\- Ce sont peut-être des civils comme nous ? supposa Elizabeth. Ils ne savent peut-être pas que nous sommes responsables de tout ça.

Alors que nos poursuivants n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, une rafale détona et une série de balles frappa notre véhicule. Une balle ricocha juste à côté de mon visage en produisant des étincelles. Je me protégeai instinctivement avec mes mains. Tout le monde plongea par terre. Une femme hurla, je ne savais pas laquelle. Joe s'empara de mon révolver. Il se mit à découvert, debout au bord de la camionnette, et faisait face à nos assaillants. Il tira une première fois. Balle perdue. Allison hurlait pour qu'il se baisse. Il fit feu une seconde fois. Le pare-brise de l'autre véhicule s'étoila. Il appuya une troisième fois sur la gâchette. Rien. Plus de balle. Nouvelle rafale dans notre direction. Touché au biceps gauche, Joe échappa l'arme qui fut éjectée en dehors de la camionnette. Il tomba à la renverse sur nous en se tenant le bras et en hurlant de douleur. Allison était paniquée. Janet criait. Les autres étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, les mains sur la tête. Notre camionnette se mit à zigzaguer. Sur le coup, j'avais cru que c'était une manœuvre de Luciano pour nous rendre plus difficile à viser. Nos deux pneus arrière étaient en fait crevés. Nous tombions les uns sur les autres. Luciano perdait le contrôle du véhicule. Il rata le virage et fonça dans la rambarde de sécurité sur le bord de la route.

Je sentis mon cœur se soulever. Nous étions comme en apesanteur. Merde. Nous étions en train de tomber. Je fermai les yeux. Merde merde merde merde merde. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au banc et à l'épaule de quelqu'un. La chute parut interminable. Puis le choc. Quelque chose me frappa en pleine tête. Je lâchai prise. Et un bruit énorme. Je ne savais plus où était le haut ni où était le bas. J'étais sonné. Souffle coupé. Front en sang. Ca tournait de partout. Ensuite une sensation de froid glacial. De l'eau froide. J'étais sous l'eau. Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le clair de Lune dansait au dessus de moi. Mon sac à dos me tirait vers le fond. Danger. Ou étions-nous ? Je nageais avec frénésie, faisant de grands gestes et ignorant ma douleur lancinante à l'épaule. J'atteignis la surface. De l'air ! J'inspirai bruyamment en me débattant dans l'eau sombre. J'étais au milieu d'un petit lac ou d'un étang. Nous étions en contrebas de la route. Dix mètres au dessus de nous, l'autre camionnette s'était arrêtée juste devant le fossé. Les portières s'ouvraient. Je reconnu la silhouette musclé de Carpenter et la queue de cheval de Black. Merde, ils ne lâcheront rien. Nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité, ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir. J'espérais.

\- Jones! cria Carpenter. Sortez les lampes torches. Black, Schweitzer, Harrington, prenez toutes les armes et munitions qu'il nous reste ! S'il y a des survivants, achevez-les ! Pas de pitié pour ces enfoirés !

Je regardais autour de moi. Des têtes avaient émergé. J'en comptais huit. Parfait, nous étions tous là. La rive la plus proche était à une trentaine de mètres. Je nageais dans cette direction. Stephen et Allison étaient déjà devant, prêts à se réfugier dans la forêt. Je me débattais dans l'eau noire. Il me fallut une trentaine de secondes pour poser la main sur la terre meuble. J'arrachai une touffe d'herbe. Je dû m'y prendre à deux fois et avec l'aide de Stephen pour me hisser sur la rive. Allison était à quatre pattes, tremblante, et toussait en se cramponnant le ventre. Elle vomit l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Je remarquai Luciano allongé dans l'herbe sur le côté, inconscient. Stephen l'avait porté pendant tout le trajet et extirpé de l'eau à lui tout seul. Je me précipitai à ses côtés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! me dit Stephen en me posant la main sur l'épaule. Il va bien. Il respire. Il a juste reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'a assommé.

Derrière nous, Joe, Conrad et Elizabeth sortaient de l'eau à leurs tours, frigorifiés. Elizabeth jetait des regards dans toutes les directions.

\- Ou est Janet ?! s'exclama-t-elle en panique totale. Elle était juste derrière !

\- Et la journaliste ? demanda Conrad.

Je me retournai vers l'étendu d'eau sombre. Eclairée par la Lune, je voyais une tête aux cheveux rouges en difficulté au milieu de l'étang. Encore sous l'effet des substances qu'elle avait ingéré, Laura n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses mouvements. Elle était à deux doigts de la noyade. Encore plus loin, presque sur la rive opposée, Janet nageait dans une toute autre direction que la notre.

\- Va l'aider ! me cria Conrad.

Je plongeai immédiatement. J'entendis un second plongeon après le mien et Stephen me dépassa rapidement. Au dessus de la colline, nous voyions les faisceaux de cinq lampes torches. Ils étaient prêts à venir nous cueillir. Stephen fut le premier à arriver jusqu'à Laura. Elle essayait de se dégager et de le gifler jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que nous voulions l'aider. Elle se cramponna alors au dos du militaire.

\- Va chercher Janet ! s'exclama Stephen. Je la tiens.

Janet était arrivée sur la terre ferme. Elle était perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de là où les autres avaient pu aller. Je nageai vers elle. Son visage s'illumina quand elle me vit approcher. Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à m'extraire de l'eau. Laura ne tenait pas en place sur le dos de Stephen. Ayant du mal à faire le chemin inverse, le médecin avait préféré nager jusqu'à Janet et moi qui étions beaucoup plus proches.

Nous étions au pied du ravin. Les militaires étaient juste au dessus de nous. Le corps plaqué contre la paroi de terre, nous évitions de justesse les faisceaux lumineux de nos ennemis. Je plissais les yeux pour voir Joe et Allison disparaitre de l'autre côté de l'étang en portant Luciano toujours inconscient. Ils partaient sans nous. Un coup de feu retentit au dessus de nos têtes, nous faisant tous sursauter. Tout de suite après, un corps tomba à nos pieds. Je levai les yeux. Les militaires étaient à peine à dix mètres de notre position et n'avaient aucune idée que nous nous cachions juste sous leur nez. Le corps dans la boue remuait encore. C'était un homme dont les deux bras étaient brisés. Des fragments d'humérus en miettes perçaient ses membres, leur donnant des angles surréalistes. Un des militaires avait dû lui tirer en pleine poitrine, le propulsant vers nous sans pour autant le tuer.

Le zombie tourna la tête vers notre petit groupe. Il n'avait plus de lèvres, comme si il les avait mangées lui-même. Stephen ramassa une branche de bois sec et dur et la planta dans le globe oculaire du zombie. Le bois traversa la moitié de sa tête sans rencontrer de résistance avec un petit bruit spongieux. Dégoutant. Janet détourna le regard. Le zombie s'affala de nouveau sur le sol, mort pour de bon.

J'entendais des bruits de branchages écrasés sur notre gauche. Les militaires utilisaient un petit sentier escarpé pour descendre. Stephen mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour nous inciter à rester silencieux puis nous indiqua du doigt de longer la paroi sur la droite. Nous avancions, échine courbée. Le jour commençait à se lever. Nous n'allions plus pouvoir profiter longtemps de l'obscurité pour nous cacher. Nous commencions à courir une fois assez éloignés. Laura avait du mal à garder le rythme, elle restait cramponnée à mon bras.

\- Ils sont toujours derrière nous ? chuchota Janet.

\- Je crois. répondit Stephen à mi-voix. Ils doivent faire le tour du lac pour chercher à retrouver nos traces ou celles des autres. Ils vont vouloir vérifier si nous sommes bien morts. A moins qu'ils aient fait des équipes et qu'il y en a qui soient partis directement à notre recherche, auquel cas il ne faut pas que nous nous arrêtions.

\- Et tu penses qu'ils vont aller sous l'eau pour vérifier si nos corps sont encore dans le véhicule ? demandai-je.

\- J'espère. dit Stephen. Ca nous gagnerait du temps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas tout simplement tout droit ? demanda Laura qui remarquait que nous tournions légèrement en avançant.

\- On ne cherche pas seulement à nous éloigner du lieu de l'accident. répondis-je. Il faut retrouver les autres. On va essayer de suivre la même direction qu'eux. Stephen, une idée de comment on va s'y prendre ?

\- Pas la moindre. répondit-il.

\- On peut peut-être leur piquer leur bagnole à ces connards. suggéra Laura.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demandai-je. Premièrement il n'ont sans doute pas laissé les clefs à l'intérieur. Ensuite ça ne nous aidera pas à retrouver les autres.

\- On pourrait partir ensemble. murmura Laura dans mon oreille. Rien que tous les deux.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas l'heure pour ses conversations sans aucun sens.

\- On va chercher une route. dit Stephen. Puis la suivre jusqu'au village le plus proche. Si Luciano est revenu à lui, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Tout le monde était d'accord. Nous nous faufilions entre les arbres, toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Il faisait à présent suffisamment jour pour voir où nous mettions les pieds. Des oiseaux commençaient à chanter des mélodies. Stephen identifiait presque à chaque fois quel race d'oiseau était en train de chanter. Selon lui nous avions roulé jusqu'en Pennsylvanie. Je n'étais jamais allé dans cet Etat. Nous ne pouvions que le croire sur parole. Je n'écoutais que la moitié de ce qu'il disait. J'étais encore fatigué, je passais mon temps à bailler. Nous marchâmes pendant vingt minutes sans trouver de route, pas même un chemin de terre. Je commençais à me dire que nous ne retrouverions jamais personne au train où allaient les choses. La seule solution aurait été de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'étang mais c'était trop dangereux. Comme nous avions souvent dévié de notre trajectoire de départ, je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir retourner là-bas.

J'allais peut-être finir avec ces trois là pour de bon. Ce n'était pas le groupe idéal... Nous n'avions plus l'air d'être pourchassés, c'était déjà ça. Pourvu qu'il en soit de même pour l'autre partie du groupe. Joe blessé d'une balle dans le bras gauche. Luciano inconscient. Conrad et Allison malades et maintenant trempés. Elizabeth sans doute encore en état de choc... Les conditions de survie n'étaient pas optimales.

J'avais un pincement au cœur en pensant à Luciano. C'était un concours de circonstances, je n'étais pas le seul responsable de la situation mais je me sentais un peu coupable. Il avait risqué sa vie pour moi, alors qu'il aurait pu me laisser dans mon beau merdier. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, mais ça n'en restait pas moins gênant. Il l'avait fait car il tenait à moi et c'était justement le problème. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir manipulé. Moi aussi je m'étais attaché à lui, mais ses sentiments semblaient beaucoup plus forts que les miens. C'était des besoins égoïstes que j'avais envers lui. Je venais vers Luciano uniquement quand j'avais envie d'affection ou de sexe. Ce n'était pas correct d'abuser de lui de la sorte. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il m'aimait tout court. J'aurais préféré partir sans lui et sans avoir mis feu au camp de réfugiés, il aurait toujours été en sécurité là-bas. Maintenant il était dans le pétrin et il me manquait. J'avais peur de ne plus le revoir. Bordel, me voilà sentimental. C'était stupide. Nous ne nous étions jamais rien promis. Les choses devaient rester simples et claires. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça m'avait embrouillé l'esprit à ce point. Je pensais tout maitriser, je m'étais trompé.

Ca me rappelait désagréablement ma relation avec Christopher, mon ex-compagnon. J'avais décidé de rompre avec lui car je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer autant que lui dans notre relation. Pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles, j'avais préféré tout arrêter au bout de trois ans, sans jamais avoir pu l'oublier par la suite. La preuve, il occupait encore mon esprit à cet instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, une peine de cœur digne d'une amourette d'adolescents ne devait pas m'affaiblir. Des choses arrivent. Il faut faire avec.

Le soleil d'août parvenait à nous réchauffer un peu dans nos vêtements mouillés. Quelque chose intrigua Stephen. Il nous fit signe de nous arrêter.

\- Hey ! dit-il à voix basse. Regardez par terre.

\- On dirait de la bouffe. dit Laura en haussant les épaules. Quoi ? Vous avez peur d'un paquet de chips ?

\- Ce n'est pas simplement de la nourriture. répondit Stephen. Ce sont des rations militaires.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demandai-je. Ils sont derrière nous, pas devant.

\- Si ils sont allés en ligne droite, ils peuvent très bien être devant. répondit Stephen. Ils peuvent être n'importe où !

Nous avancions prudemment jusqu'à la nourriture abandonnée. Stephen prit entre ses mains le fusil d'assaut qui était jusqu'à présent accroché à son sac à dos. Je ne détectais aucun danger. Il en était tout autre pour Stephen.

\- A terre ! hurla-t-il.

Je n'avais vu personne autre que nous, mais plongeai au sol à la seconde où l'ordre avait été donné. Ca tirait de tous les côtés. Mes tympans allaient exploser. L'adrénaline me fit ramper jusqu'à un arbre au tronc énorme qui me servit de couverture. Je ne savais pas d'où venaient les coups de feu. Devant, derrière, sur les côtés, aucune idée. Ca raisonnait. J'aurais très bien pu être en plein dans la ligne de mire de quelqu'un, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Janet et Laura étaient cachées derrière un amas de ronces, à plat ventre et mains sur la tête. Il me fallu quelques secondes seulement pour me retrouver avec le front dégoulinant de sueur. Stephen fit une glissade jusqu'à ma position pour se protéger derrière le même arbre que moi. Il tendit le bras en direction d'un buisson d'où semblaient provenir des coups de feu et tira à l'aveugle une rafale avec son arme automatique. Une femme hurla et les échanges de tirs cessèrent. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas de course derrière le buisson en question.

\- Capitaine Black ! hurlait la voix du Lieutenant Hank Jones avec une pointe de détresse. Capitaine ! Sadie, réveillez-vous ! Non, s'il vous plait ! Sadie ! Sadie, relevez-vous ! Sadie !

Jones était maintenant caché derrière le même buisson que Black. Il ne tirait plus mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Pourquoi Stephen avait arrêté lui aussi ? Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il avait plaqué son fusil d'assaut contre son torse. Ses bras tremblaient énormément. Il ne pouvait même plus presser ses doigts autour de son arme. Je ne comprenais pas. Il était passé de guerrier à homme prostré en l'espace de deux secondes. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, le visage figé par l'effroi. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Je lui arrachai son arme des mains. S'il ne pouvait plus le faire, c'était moi qui allais régler son compte à Jones. Je quittai ma cachette, visai le buisson et canardai la zone. D'un pas décidé, je contournai le buisson tout en continuant de tirer. Ce petit enculé de Jones devait mourir. J'allais le plomber bien comme il fallait. Arrivé derrière le buisson, je ne découvris que le Capitaine Sadie Black, morte dans une position grotesque. Jones s'était fait la malle. Déçu, je ramassai l'arme de Black.

\- Venez. dis-je sèchement. Partons avant qu'il ne revienne avec des renforts.

* * *

Le chalet était certes poussiéreux, mais parfaitement rangé. Les personnes qui l'avaient habité étaient très soigneuses. D'apparence rustique avec de magnifiques poutres en bois au plafond, il était néanmoins bien équipé, avec salon, cuisine, salle de bain et deux chambres. Une cheminée en pierres ornait le mur au fond de la pièce principale. Il restait des buches noircies à l'intérieur. Les couleurs des rideaux et des fauteuils étaient chaudes, l'atmosphère était conviviale. Des photographies étaient accrochées sur le mur tout autour de la cheminée. La plupart représentaient un homme avec son fusil à l'épaule, fier devant des animaux abattus. Fort et barbu, c'était le parfait cliché de chasseur que j'avais en tête. Sur les autres photos figurait le même homme dans son chalet, avec une grande et heureuse famille. Beaucoup d'enfants. Il y avait la photo d'un gouter d'anniversaire, une autre qui ressemblait plutôt à une fête du Nouvel An. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ici. Des moments oubliés à jamais.

Il n'était pas encore midi mais nous avions déjà déjeuné. Nous avions mangé nos paquets de biscuits qui avaient pris l'eau, avant qu'ils ne deviennent impropres à la consommation. Stephen et moi jouions les sentinelles aux fenêtres. Janet dormait dans l'une des chambres.

\- Hop ! C'est vidé ! s'exclama Laura en refermant le réfrigérateur hors d'usage.

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait une bouteille de vin à la main. Vide. Mais quel déchet cette femme... Qu'est-ce qu'on était supposé faire d'elle ?

\- Me dis pas que tu viens de t'enfiler la bouteille complète ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ho ! s'exclama Laura. Du calme ! C'est juste du vin français. Bourgogne. Vous avez une idée d'où ça se trouve sur une carte la Bourgogne, les gars ? Je vais être bourrée mais j'aurais la classe d'une Madame.

Laura fit une révérence ridicule.

\- On a besoin que tu sois en forme au cas où on nous attaque. dis-je. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Ressaisis-toi. Va aux chiottes te mettre les doigts dans la bouche et vomis tout ça.

\- Plutôt crever !

\- Alors va te coucher et arrête de parler. dis-je, exaspéré. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Quel rabat-joie ! râla Laura. Tu sais que j'ai un bon remède contre le mal de tête ?

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

J'accompagnais l'épave-humaine jusqu'à une chambre.

\- Le sport m'aide parfois à dessoûler. Si tu veux m'aider, viens prendre une chambre avec moi. me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles la classe d'une Madame ?

Laura ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied. Janet se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Désolé. dis-je en voyant la jeune fille. Je croyais que tu étais dans l'autre chambre.

L'adolescente se frotta les paupières en baillant. Sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit, Laura retira son chemisier et son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine opulente. Choquée, Janet fit les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Laura. Ne joue pas la Sainte-Nitouche, c'est juste des nichons. Tu as les mêmes qui pointent ma cocotte.

Laura se jeta sur le lit. Janet se leva et s'écarta.

\- T'as pas une clope, gamine ? demanda Laura.

\- Je vais aller dormir dans l'autre chambre... marmonna Janet.

Je mis un bras devant la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

\- Non. dis-je. C'est la chambre que tu as choisi. Tu peux la garder. Laura, lève-toi.

\- Mais je suis tellement bien ici ! se lamenta-t-elle. Tu ne viens pas essayer avec moi ?

Laura s'étirait en gémissant. Je m'approchai d'elle, la pris par le poignet et la tira d'un coup sec.

\- Je t'ai dis de te lever ! m'écriai-je.

\- Houuuuu... fit Laura en m'atterrissant dans les bras. Quelle brutalité ! Me voilà toute émoustillée !

J'emmenai Laura de force dans l'autre chambre et claquai la porte derrière elle. Je l'entendais rire toute seule dans la pièce. Voilà précisément une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas d'elle avec nous. Elle n'avait aucune notion de respect ou de pudeur. Aucun amour-propre. Ingérable. Elle nous tirait vers le bas. A choisir, je la préférais toujours morte. Bref, elle n'avait pas fini de nous causer des ennuis.

Je retournai au salon près de Stephen, debout devant la fenêtre. Il avait le regard dans le vague, le visage blême.

\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? demandai-je.

\- Non... soupira-t-il. Il faut bien monter la garde. Si on a trouvé cet endroit, ils le trouveront aussi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes une cible parfaite. J'ai vu deux ou trois zombies depuis tout à l'heure. Rien d'alarmant. Je ne suis pas sûr du compte, j'ai un peu de mal à voir, j'ai perdu mes lunettes durant l'accident de voiture cette nuit...

\- On peut peut-être se relayer alors. proposai-je.

\- Non... Non, je t'assure que ça va aller. affirma Stephen. Et les filles, elles se reposent ?

\- Il y en a une qui essaie en tout cas. dis-je. Si l'autre pouvait clamser dans son vomi ça nous arrangerait beaucoup. Pas la peine que je précise de laquelle je parle.

\- Laura Holmes est une femme fragile. dit Stephen. Son addiction à l'alcool n'est probablement pas née d'hier. Il doit y avoir de nombreux problèmes sous-jacents. J'interrogeais tout les nouveaux arrivants au camp de réfugiés pour les évaluer psychologiquement. J'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait avec elle mais personne ne m'a pas écouté. Elle fonctionne par la violence. La personne qui a raison est celle qui tape le plus fort. J'imagine que la perte de son enfant n'a rien arrangé. Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un enfant. dis-je, surpris. Il est mort comment ? Et quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. répondit Stephen. Comme je le disais, j'examinais tout le monde sans exception et je sais reconnaitre la cicatrice d'une césarienne quand j'en vois une. Elle n'a pourtant jamais fait mention de cet enfant, même quand je lui ai posé la question mais elle ment très mal. Elle a changé de sujet. Elle a surement perdu son enfant au début de l'épidémie, comme bon nombre d'entre nous.

Laura venait de se déshabiller devant moi et je n'avais pas fait attention à la cicatrice. Je n'avais aucune envie de regarder ce corps vulgaire de toute façon. Une question me grattait le fond de la gorge, je ne savais pas si je pouvais la poser. C'était avant tout de la curiosité.

\- Tu as des enfants, je crois ? risquai-je.

\- Deux. répondit Stephen. Deux petits bonhommes de quatre ans. Des jumeaux. James et Gavin. Ils sont avec leur mère. C'était une épouse horrible mais une mère formidable. J'espère qu'ils sont en sécurité avec elle. Je sais qu'elle va tout faire pour les protéger alors je garde toujours ça en tête pour me rassurer. Tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, tu n'as pas d'enfant, mais c'est très difficile à vivre.

\- J'imagine. dis-je simplement. Où sont-ils exactement ?

\- Si mon ex-femme est restée près de chez elle, ils sont à une centaine de kilomètre au sud.

\- Ce n'est pas si loin. dis-je. Quand on aura retrouvé les autres, on pourra aller où bon nous semble. Il n'y a pas d'endroit particulier où je veuille être. Tu voudrais qu'on parte à la recherche de ta famille ?

\- Ho je ne sais pas... dit Stephen d'une voix cassée. Je souhaite les revoir plus que tout au monde mais j'ai peur de ce que je trouverais là-bas. Je me répète en boucle qu'ils vont bien, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Qu'ils aillent bien ou pas, au moins tu sauras. Tu ne seras plus dans le doute.

\- Si il y a du doute il y a de l'espoir... Je ne sais pas... Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. C'est mal, je sais. Quel genre de père est-ce que ça fait de moi ? demanda Stephen.

\- Le genre de père qui ne supporterait pas de vivre dans un monde sans ses enfants. répondis-je. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas comprendre ta situation. Mais je suis là pour aider. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander.

\- Merci, Graham. répondit Stephen, des larmes plein les yeux.

J'étais sincère. Je n'avais plus vraiment de but dans ma vie à ce moment, alors je ne voyais en moi que l'instrument garant de la sécurité et du bien-être de Stephen et Janet. C'était une sorte d'instinct de préservation de groupe.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû faire dans ma vie... soupira Stephen. Ou ne pas faire. Tu te souviens l'autre jour quand on parlait d'Elizabeth ? Je t'avais dis qu'elle me plaisait. Au final je ne suis jamais allé la voir. Je pensais avoir le temps et laisser les choses se faire naturellement...

\- Tu lui feras ta déclaration quand on la reverra. dis-je.

\- Ca ne sera pas le bon moment. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne sais pas si elle est prête à voir un homme s'approcher d'elle. Merde, je savais comment était le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter, il a dépassé les bornes à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter avec Elizabeth. Est-ce qu'on doit en parler ou la laisser venir à nous ? Ou encore la laisser souffler pour qu'elle réfléchisse seule ?

\- Ca sera à elle de prendre cette décision. répondis-je. On l'aidera comme on pourra.

\- Oui. Et... Je tiens à m'excuser Graham. dit Stephen.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu t'es sans doute demandé comment Carpenter a su que tu avais tué Miles. C'est de ma faute. L'autre jour quand tu l'as tué sur la rive, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne se transforme pas et j'ai trainé le corps à l'orée du bois. Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis inquiété. Les gens au camp ont tendance à se disperser quand on les emmène se laver. Je craignais que l'un d'eux ne s'écarte et trouve le corps. J'ai décidé de retourner là-bas seul pour mieux cacher le corps. Le Major Anderson m'a surpris sur le fait. Je lui ai dis que c'était un accident. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas aller le répéter à Carpenter. Anderson a dit qu'il acceptait mon marcher seulement si je lui disais qui avait fait ça. Il n'a pas tenu parole...

\- Hum... soupirai-je. Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu ne cherchais pas à mal. Tu es le premier à m'avoir soutenu dans cette histoire. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de cet acte.

\- De toute façon, après ce qui est arrivé à Elizabeth, vous seriez partis du camp de réfugiés quand-même. Au final, ça revient au même, non ? supposa Stephen.

\- Pas tout à fait. répondis-je. Personne à part moi ne savait que Conrad était déjà prisonnier pour cause de vol. Je voulais partir, je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais informé les autres de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Conrad ne faisait pas parti du plan. Si je n'avais pas été aussi prisonnier, Elizabeth n'aurait pas pris le risque de commettre le carnage qu'elle a réalisé, même pour se venger. Ca aurait été mettre Janet en danger. On serait parti sans faire de bruit. Sans toi, sans Conrad, sans Luciano. Carpenter aurait sans doute exclu, voir tué Conrad par contre. Je n'aurais pas mis le feu. Le camp aurait toujours été intact.

\- Merde, tu es en train de dire que si je ne t'avais pas "dénoncé", alors tout se serait passé sans encombre ? demanda Stephen. Comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà assez mal...

\- Beaucoup de choses ont joué. dis-je. Ce n'est pas la faute d'une seule personne.

\- Je me sens mal quand même... Pour le Capitaine Black tout à l'heure, c'est moi et moi seul qui aie tiré. Et dire qu'avant-hier elle était venue avec Luciano et moi pour pêcher. Elle était toute contente, c'était sa première fois. Nous avions passé une matinée formidable avec elle. C'est sûr qu'elle avait un sale caractère mais c'était une femme bien.

\- Arrête. dis-je. Femme bien ou pas, c'était notre ennemie ce matin. Rien d'autre que notre ennemie. C'était elle ou nous. Ne rends pas les choses compliquées alors qu'elles peuvent rester simples. J'ai vu ce que ça t'a fait quand tu l'as tuée. Tu as totalement lâché prise alors que le Lieutenant Jones était encore dans les parages. Je ne veux pas minimiser l'impact que ça a eu sur toi mais ça ne doit plus se reproduire. Je peux comprendre si tu as besoin de te laisser aller un bon coup mais il y a un moment pour toute chose.

\- Je sais. dit Stephen d'une voix un peu plus affirmée. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Il y a eu trop de morts aujourd'hui. Il n'y en aura pas un de plus.

\- Si on a de la chance, personne d'autre ne mourra. A moins qu'on meurt de fatigue. J'ai le corps et le cerveau en compote !

Stephen m'adressa un sourire. Je le lui rendis. Il ne se sentait guère mieux, mais il savait à présent que tant que nous restions ensemble, nous avions une béquille sur laquelle nous reposer. La confiance était mutuelle. C'était à la fois un bon allié et un bon ami. Les militaires ennemis n'étaient plus que quatre, ils n'avaient plus l'avantage numérique. Peut-être allaient-ils abandonner la traque. Nous aurions alors tout notre temps pour retrouver les autres. Nous allions nous en remettre. Je refusais de voir les choses différemment.

J'entendis un léger tintement de verre. Un petit trou rond s'était formé sur le carreau de la fenêtre à côté de Stephen. Il me regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

\- Stephen ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Je croyais qu'il voulait me parler mais il ne produisit aucun son. Un filet de sang s'écoula sur son menton, puis Stephen tomba raide mort dans mes bras. Il avait une balle logée à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Merde ! criai-je en m'effondrant sous son poids.

La fenêtre explosa complètement cette fois. Une étrange boule noire de la taille de mon poing vola au dessus de ma tête et rebondit dans la pièce. Non ! Pas une grenade ! L'objet n'explosa pas. Il produisit un "Pshhhh" avant de libérer un nuage de fumée grise qui envahit la moitié du salon en quelques secondes. J'inhalai ce gaz. Il fallut une demi-seconde pour que mon corps soit prit d'une violente réaction incontrôlable. Je toussai, mais ce n'était pas une toux ordinaire, je toussais encore et encore alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'air dans mes poumons. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se ratatinaient sur eux-mêmes. Impossible de respirer. Impossible de crier. J'en eu très vite le tournis.

J'avançai à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. J'avais la gorge en feu. Au moment où je refermai la porte derrière moi, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée du chalet voler en éclats. Je pu enfin prendre une grande inspiration. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du sang dans la bouche. Je mis le verrou. J'étais pris au piège. C'était une toute petite salle carrelée sans aucune issue. La fenêtre au dessus de la cabine de douche ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur. J'entendais des pas sur le parquet dans le salon. J'avais laissé mon fusil d'assaut dans la cuisine. Il me fallait une arme, n'importe quoi pour me défendre. Quelqu'un essayait d'enclencher la poignée. Je ramassai une paire de ciseaux pointue au bord de l'évier. J'étais prêt à me battre. Je n'avais pas peur. La soif de sang dominait tous mes autres sentiments. Je serrais les mâchoires. Si je devais crever à côté d'un chiotte, ce connard derrière la porte allait crever avec moi. On donnait des coups de poings sur la porte. Viens me chercher trou du cul !

Le meurtrier de Stephen tira au travers du panneau de bois. Les balles passèrent comme dans du papier. Douleur fulgurante sur le côté du ventre. Je baissai la tête. Une tache écarlate s'étirait sur mon t-shirt. Merde. J'entendis de nouveau coups de feu qui n'étaient cette fois pas tirés en direction de la salle de bain. C'était probablement des balles destinées à tuer les filles cachées dans les chambres. Laquelle des deux venait de se faire tuer ?

Je glissai contre le mur, laissant une belle trainée rouge contre le carrelage. Je soulevai mon t-shirt pour constater les dégâts. Ca pissait le sang. La balle avait traversé le flanc gauche. C'était vraiment sur le bord, elle n'avait pas dû traverser d'organe vital. C'était entre le bassin et les côtes. Seul le muscle grand dorsal avait du morfler. Ce n'était pas mortel, mais ça ne sentait pas bon pour ma pomme. Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon souffle, j'avais un mal de chien et j'étais enfermé avec une arme à deux balles. Si je n'étais pas trop bête, je pouvais en tirer les conclusions logiques. Ca allait. Je n'avais pas peur. Mais merde, je ne voulais pas mourir ! Je voulais ma vie paisible ! Je m'en fichais du reste. Tout le monde pouvait crever, je n'en avais rien à branler. Je voulais du repos, ne penser plus à rien et qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient jamais être aussi simples que ça ? Alors ?! Qu'il n'attende pas trois heures cet enfoiré et qu'il m'achève rapidement ! Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

Il n'y avait plus de coups de feu. Plus rien. Pourquoi ? On toqua à la porte. Je sursautai. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? Je n'avais pas envie de jouer. Quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois.

\- Graham ? demanda la voix tremblante de Janet. Tu es là ? C'est Janet ! Ouvre s'il te plait !

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me précipitai sur le verrou. J'ouvris la porte en grand. La fumée s'était entièrement dissipée. Janet était devant moi avec son visage d'enfant effrayée. Elle avait un fusil d'assaut dans chaque main. Ils étaient si lourds qu'ils semblaient lui déboiter les épaules et lui étirer les bras. Un cadavre gisait à ses pieds dans une marre de sang, criblé de balles. Il portait un masque à gaz, mais je reconnaissais les cheveux courts et bouclés du Lieutenant Warren Harrington.

\- C'est toi qui l'as tué ? demandai-je, perplexe.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai ramassé l'arme de Stephen. J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette et l'arme m'a sautée des mains... C'est... C'est vraiment moi qui aie fait ça ? demanda Janet.

\- Je crois bien. Janet, il faut partir ! m'exclamai-je. Harrington n'est peut-être pas venu tout seul !

\- D'accord. D'accord. Il faut prévenir Laura.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la chambre de Laura. La porte était toujours fermée. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Si elle était tombée ivre sur le lit, on ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec nous. Elle n'avait même pas été réveillée par les coups de feu. On ne pouvait pas la porter. J'étais blessé et Janet n'était pas assez forte. Si elle ne nous faisait pas tuer maintenant, elle nous ferait tuer plus tard. Une seule solution : l'abandonner.

\- On ne peut pas. dis-je. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas.

\- Oui, je sais... répondit Janet en affichant une expression désolée.

Nous nous précipitâmes alors dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Janet. J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardai à droite et à gauche. Personne dans la forêt, pas même un zombie. Nous sautâmes tous les deux et courûmes droit devant.

* * *

Nous étions perdus pour de bon. Ni Janet, ni moi n'étions capable de retourner à l'étang ou au chalet. Ca faisait des heures que nous tournions en rond. C'était toujours les mêmes paysages, les même butes de terre, les mêmes arbres couchés. A bout de forces, nous nous étions arrêtés à l'ombre d'un énorme rocher. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quelle quantité de sang j'avais perdu. Le saignement était moins important à présent. J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu à cause de ce gaz. J'avais la tête dans le coton. Les heures passaient à une vitesse folle. Le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les arbres. Je restais inerte, appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse, le regard vide, cerveau éteint. Janet sorti de son sac à dos de quoi dîner. Ma gorge me piquait, je ne pouvais rien avaler. J'étais épuisé. Je ne parvenais pas à voir ce qu'elle essayait désespérément de me faire avaler. Je n'arrivais même pas à boire.

Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec Janet. Je ne connaissais rien aux enfants. Je la voyais tantôt timide, renfermée et passive dans une attitude très enfantine, tantôt en adulte affirmée qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et capable de tuer un homme. Je préférais la traiter en adulte, c'était plus facile pour moi. Avoir les épaules assez larges pour nous faire survivre tous les deux était primordial. Je n'étais plus en état d'accomplir quoi que ce soit.

\- Hey... me dit doucement Janet. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ca devrait être à moi de te demander ça... marmonnai-je.

\- Je veux dire... Comment tu te sens ? Ca fait très mal ? Tu vas...

\- Oui ça fait mal. la coupai-je. Mais moins qu'avant. Je me sens... anesthésié. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les vapes... Si tu as peur que je meure, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer l'arme à gauche cette nuit. Tu n'as pas à craindre que je t'attaque pendant ton sommeil...

\- Comment on va faire demain ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'espère que je tiendrais une meilleure forme... Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras trouver les autres toute seule... Et les mener jusqu'à moi.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule. dit Janet d'une voix brisée.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Janet... marmonnai-je. C'est ce qui arrivera si tu restes avec moi, je vais finir par y passer. Tu es notre dernière chance. Pour nous deux. Je sais que ça fait peur. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur, tant que tu ne la laisses pas te couler.

\- D'accord... Je vais le faire. Dors. Ca ira mieux demain. affirma Janet

\- De l'optimisme. C'est parfait. murmurai-je.

Je frissonnais. Bien que nous soyons en été, la nuit n'était pas si chaude. Je devais aussi être fiévreux. Janet s'assit à mes côtés pour poser la tête sur mon épaule. Elle me réchauffait. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis instantanément.


	18. Jour 46

**46ème jour (07/08/2014)**

\- Graham. murmura Janet. Réveille-toi.

\- Je suis mort... soupirai-je d'une voix rauque. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller.

\- Il y a un groupe de zombies qui approche dans notre direction et tu ronfles ! Ils vont t'entendre. Il faut bouger de là.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit noir. Je vis des silhouettes fantomatiques errer entre les arbres un peu plus loin. Je me sentais terriblement affaibli. Une nuit complète de sommeil, c'était trop demandé ?

\- Je dormais juste d'un œil. dit Janet à mi-voix. Je les ai entendus bien avant de les voir mais j'avais cru qu'ils passeraient sans nous remarquer. Me suis gourée. Viens, je vais t'aider à te lever.

Le sang qui imbibait mon t-shirt était devenu désagréablement froid. Je transpirais. Ma fièvre était encore montée pendant la nuit. Je me mis debout avec difficulté en m'aidant de la main que l'adolescente me tendait. Je me penchai pour ramasser mon sac à dos. Je n'arrivai pas à le soulever du sol.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas le prendre. dis-je.

\- Alors laisse-le ici. dit Janet. On viendra le récupérer plus tard si on peut. Tu as reçu une balle, tu as l'air malade et tu n'as rien mangé ou bu depuis hier midi, pas étonnant que tu sois si faible. On va trouver un autre endroit pour se reposer. Un endroit clos si possible.

Nous nous éclipsions discrètement. Je m'appuyai sur l'épaule de Janet pour rester debout. Je me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il y avait plus de zombies que ce que nous pouvions gérer. Ils étaient loin, mais il y en avait de tous les côtés. Ils étaient une quarantaine, dispersés tout autour de nous et sûrement plus rapides que moi. Leurs regards vides commençaient à nous lorgner.

\- Graham... murmura anxieusement Janet. On attire l'attention. Ils se dirigent vers nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Arrête de parler. dis-je entre mes dents. S'il faut courir, fais-le. Sauve ta peau.

\- Et toi ? demanda Janet.

\- Je trouverais quelque chose. Si je fais le mort il y a une chance qu'ils ne me voient pas dans le noir... Peut-être...

C'était une suggestion stupide. Je n'arrivais pas à assembler des idées simples dans ma tête. S'il y avait une solution, c'était à Janet de la trouver.

\- Regarde là-bas, sur la colline. dit Janet. Un moulin. On pourra se cacher dedans. Avance sans les regarder, on peut y arriver.

Nous émergions de la forêt. Nous nous retrouvions dans une prairie vallonnée avec des herbes hautes qui m'arrivaient aux cuisses. La pente douce menait à un vieux moulin à vent dont trois des quatre ailes étaient brisées à la base. La silhouette du bâtiment abandonné qui se détachait du ciel étoilé était comme un appel à la sécurité. C'était ma seule échappatoire. Nous devions y aller. Les zombies allaient nous encercler et je n'en pouvais plus. Janet pressa le pas. Je dérapai et mis un genou à terre. J'entendais le grognement des zombies qui se rapprochaient.

\- Un dernier effort, Graham ! s'exclama Janet. Nous sommes presque arrivés !

La plupart des muscles de mes jambes me lâchaient. Je mobilisais les derniers encore fonctionnels pour continuer à avancer. Allez ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça. Pas dévoré comme un steak saignant à deux pas du bâtiment. Janet arriva à l'entrée la première. Le bois de la porte était très épais. Les zombies ne passeraient jamais à travers. Je pourrais me reposer et reprendre des forces dans le moulin. Elle m'aida à entrer. C'était le noir total à l'intérieur.

Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de fermer la porte derrière nous qu'un flash nous aveugla. Janet leva les mains devant son visage pour se protéger de la lumière soudaine. Je tombai sur un sac de grains de blé. La chute me secoua la tête. J'avais la vision troublée.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama le Lieutenant Jonathan Schweitzer. Il a l'air mal en point celui-là !

Merde, nous n'étions pas les premiers à avoir trouvé refuge ici. Schweitzer se tenait au milieu de la pièce circulaire, devant la grosse presse à moudre le grain. Il éclairait Janet d'une main avec sa lampe torche, et la menaçait avec son arme dans l'autre main.

\- Dépose tes armes au sol, petite, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te troue la cervelle comme une passoire. dit le Lieutenant-colonel Alfred Carpenter.

Carpenter était à l'étage, sur une sorte de mezzanine. Il nous surplombait, accoudé à la balustrade. Lui aussi était armé.

\- Ne fais pas ce qu'il te dit... implorai-je, toujours à terre contre le sac de grains.

Janet restait plantée devant la porte ouverte, terrifiée, avec les zombies derrière elle qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle hésita un instant avant de déposer nos armes à feu. Génial... Nous ne représentions plus une menace pour eux à présent. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à nous tuer. Au revoir tout le monde.

\- Vous êtes tous seuls ? demanda Schweitzer. On a retrouvé le cadavre du doc hier soir. Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils ne sont pas loin. dit Janet en tremblant. Ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre. Laissez-nous partir ou ça finira mal.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Schweitzer. Il n'y a que des zombies dehors. C'est pour toi que ça finira mal si tu mens. Tu veux partir ? Très bien, va dehors si tu préfères une mort atroce !

\- Ne perd pas de temps. ordonna Carpenter. Tue cette gamine.

Carpenter se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Summers, Anderson, Butterfield, Black, Harrington... dit-il. Ca fait beaucoup de mes frères et sœur d'arme que vous avez tués. On va rétablir l'équilibre. Ce n'est que justice.

Schweitzer retenait son souffle pour viser la tête de l'adolescente. Je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était fini pour Janet. Pauvre gosse... Immobile, Janet retint elle aussi son souffle, accueillant la mort à bras ouverts.

Tapie dans l'ombre derrière Schweitzer, je vis une chose remuer. Une furie jaillis alors de derrière la presse à moudre en hurlant. La femme aux cheveux rouges bondit sur le dos de Schweitzer. Laura ?! Tel un animal, Laura plantait ses ongles pointus dans le cou du militaire. Schweitzer tira en l'air avec son arme en criant. Carpenter regardait la scène depuis le haut, vaguement amusé. Janet se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Non... lui dis-je. Les armes. Ramasse les armes.

\- Pétasse ! hurlait Schweitzer. Lâche-moi !

Laura se cramponnait fermement à son dos en rugissant. Sa rage sortait de ses entrailles. Le militaire tendit la main en arrière et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il courba le corps en avant, lui tira les cheveux et fit un mouvement ressemblant à une prise de judo. Laura fit un vol plané par dessus de lui. Elle tomba à plat dos sur le sol poussiéreux. Schweitzer avait de grandes griffures sanglantes au cou. Laura se remit sur pieds. Le militaire pointa son fusil d'assaut vers elle. La journaliste fonça une nouvelle fois sur lui. Schweitzer fit feu. Il me semblait que Laura avait été touchée mais elle agissait avec une énergie impressionnante. Ils se battaient maintenant pour l'arme devant la porte alors que le zombie le plus proche n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de l'entrée. Aucun des deux ne lâchait prise. Une nouvelle rafale de balles fut tirée au plafond. Janet plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en se mettant accroupie.

Laura porta alors un coup de genou dans les testicules de Schweitzer. L'arme tomba au sol. Schweitzer se tenait les parties en criant sous le coup de la douleur. Laura le poussa dehors. Un zombie attrapa Schweitzer par le col de son uniforme. Laura claqua la porte au moment ou le zombie plongeait ses dents dans la nuque de Schweitzer. Nous l'entendions hurler à l'extérieur du moulin.

Un ennemi de perdu, une alliée de retrouvée. Laura venait de nous sauver la vie. Merci Laura. Dire que j'avais voulu tuer cette femme... La femme s'écarta légèrement de la porte. Elle se tenait le ventre. Une auréole de sang grandissait sur son chemisier. Elle tourna de l'œil et s'effondra par terre. J'avais raison, elle avait bel et bien été touchée par une balle. Elle avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu. Carpenter avait regardé toute la scène sans agir. Il avait laissé un de ses hommes se faire tuer. Il souriait. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et se mit à applaudir. C'était quoi son problème à ce pauvre type ?

\- Bravo. dit-il calmement à Janet. Mais on dirait que la pute et le pédé ne sont plus en état de te venir en aide. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Tu es prête pour le grand final ?

Carpenter enjamba la balustrade et sauta du premier étage pour se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches. Il jeta au sol l'arme qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il toisait Janet avec toujours le même sourire malsain en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

\- On va y aller à mains nues. dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie que ça aille trop vite. J'espère que tu as un peu plus de poigne que ta tante, c'était vraiment trop facile. Ou alors c'est qu'elle appréciait, cette coquine. Allez, on va jouer un peu. Je vais te donner dix secondes d'avance, le temps que tu trouves de quoi te défendre. Ca va me faire un petit challenge. Par contre, ne ramasse pas les armes à feu ou je te bute tout de suite. C'est la seule interdiction. On a tout le moulin comme terrain de jeu. C'est parti ! Dix secondes !

Carpenter claqua dans ses mains pour donner le top départ.

\- Un, deux, trois...

Janet couru jusqu'à l'échelle.

\- ... quatre, cinq, six, sept...

L'adolescente arriva à la mezzanine et disparu de mon champ de vision.

\- ...huit, neuf, dix ! J'arrive !

J'entendais du vacarme au dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? J'avais du mal à bouger, et je ne pouvais très certainement plus me battre. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Carpenter grimpa à son tour à l'échelle. Pauvre enfant. Pourvu que ça aille vite. J'essayais de ramper jusqu'aux armes que Janet avait déposées. J'avais jusqu'à ce que Carpenter ne la tue. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ce qu'il se passait là-haut, j'étais entièrement focalisé sur ma propre survie. Chaque mouvement était un supplice. Je perçus un bruit métallique dans la mezzanine, puis je vis un sceau rouler jusqu'à la balustrade.

J'entendis ensuite l'exclamation de surprise de Carpenter. L'homme revint dans mon champ de vision. Il passa à travers la balustrade et tomba du premier étage. Des morceaux de bois brisés volaient dans tous les sens. Son dos heurta transversalement l'énorme rouleau en pierre de la presse à moudre. Il y eut un craquement si bruyant qu'on aurait pu croire que l'homme s'était littéralement coupé le dos en deux. Carpenter tomba ensuite mollement sur le sol.

Pas possible ! Janet avait fait ça ?! Janet avait tué Carpenter ?! Comment ?! Un gaillard de cette carrure, je n'avais aucune idée de comment ça avait pu arriver. C'était terminé. Janet apparu au bord de la balustrade défoncée. L'euphorie me gagnait. Je voulais rire et me voilà crachant du sang. La jeune fille regardait le corps de Carpenter, elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je levai le pouce pour la féliciter. Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement plein de joie. Carpenter gémissait encore. Je m'en fichais, c'était un légume maintenant.

Janet descendit me retrouver. Sans rien dire, elle m'aida à m'assoir contre le sac de grains.

\- Whoua... soupirai-je. Merci. Beau boulot, Janet. Tu as été géniale. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en haut ?

\- J'ai trouvé un bout de corde. répondit Janet, visiblement encore très choquée. Je l'ai tendue entre deux machines et je me suis cachée dans le noir. J'ai poussé Carpenter quand il est arrivé au niveau de la corde.

\- Et tu as fais ça en dix secondes seulement ?

\- J'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. répondit-elle avec un vague sourire.

J'entendis Laura marmonner. Je l'avais crue morte. Janet m'aida à me relever et me soutint jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions près de la journaliste. Elle était allongée dans une marre de sang. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Son regard croisa le mien. Je tombai à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi... dis-je sincèrement.

\- Je... Je croyais que tu m'abandonnais encore. articula difficilement Laura. Ces idiots sont arrivés au moulin après moi. J'étais déjà là en train de dormir. Ils ne m'ont pas vue. Je me suis cachée.

\- Ne bouge pas, Laura. On va s'occuper de toi. On va...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. On ne pouvait rien faire, inutile de lui mentir.

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir ? demanda Laura avec une respiration de plus en plus irrégulière.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Ho... soupira Laura. Alors c'est si grave que ça ? Je... Je me sens vraiment... bizarre. Mais je vous ai... aidés ? Je... vous ai s-sauvés ?

\- Oui. dis-je. Merci. Nous ne serions plus là sans toi.

\- Bien... soupira Laura en fermant les yeux. Alors ça va.

Elle leva une main tremblante pour me caresser le visage. Elle esquissa un sourire. Un trait de sang coula à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- C'est bête. dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais pu terminer ton interview...

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

\- C'était les mêmes questions... Les mêmes... Je pensais que... peut-être... récolter à nouveau les réponses aux mêmes questions quelques temps plus tard pouvait être intéressant... Par exemple... tu n'as toujours pas peur de demain ? Ou est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de contraire à la morale pour survivre depuis la dernière fois ?

Je restai une fois encore silencieux. Elle lisait les réponses dans mes yeux.

\- Tu vois ? dit-elle. J'avais raison.

Laura grimaça. Elle avait mal. Elle se mit à me regarder différemment, comme si elle venait subitement de me reconnaitre.

\- Bradley... murmura-t-elle. J'étais en retard... Tu as prit Rickey à l'école ?

\- Oui. dis-je en acceptant de marcher dans son délire. Il est à la maison. Tout va bien.

\- Okay... dit-elle. Je suis... si fatiguée. Embrasse-moi s'il te plait.

Je n'allais pas lui refuser sa dernière volonté. Elle voulait partir rassurée en pensant être dans les bras de la personne qu'elle avait aimé. Je soulevai légèrement sa tête en mettant ma main derrière sa nuque. Je fermai les yeux et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissait faire. Je me redressai quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est vrai... dit Laura presque en riant. J'avais oublié... Tu es...

Laura ne termina pas sa phrase. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ses yeux regardaient à présent un point fixe au plafond. Elle rendit son dernier souffle. Je reposai délicatement sa tête sur le sol et fermai ses yeux. Laura Holmes était morte. Adieu. Elle méritait le repos. Je sorti mon couteau de son étui et l'enfonça sur quelques centimètres dans la tempe de Laura. J'essuyai ensuite la lame dans mon jean. Je parvins me relever sans demander l'aide de Janet.

L'adolescente était restée tête baissée au milieu de la pièce le temps que je m'occupe de Laura. Carpenter gémissait toujours dans son coin, complètement paralysé. Je tendis le manche de mon couteau à Janet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Finis-le. répondis-je en désignant du doigt Carpenter.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Janet, sur la défensive. Non !

\- Tu voulais le tuer. dis-je. Alors je te laisse t'en charger.

\- Il a eu son compte ! s'exclama Janet avec fureur. Ca ne sert plus à rien !

\- Mais après ce qu'il a fait subir à Elizabeth, tu m'as dit que tu voulais le tuer toi-même. C'est ce que tu voulais. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu me l'as dit.

\- Bien sûr ! s'emporta Janet. Mais je ne peux plus le faire maintenant ! Regarde-le !

\- Je ne comprends pas. dis-je, perplexe. Tu as tué Harrington hier, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il était armé ! Il allait nous tuer ! J'ai agit sous le feu de l'action ! Je n'avais pas envie de le faire, mais je devais le faire. C'est fini pour Carpenter. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Partons juste d'ici, s'il te plait. Allez !

\- Je ne peux pas... dis-je en regardant Carpenter avec envie. Je ne peux pas laisser ce travail inachevé. Soit on veut tuer, soit on ne veut pas. C'est simple. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Janet.

\- Je vais m'en charger. dis-je.

Je marchai douloureusement jusqu'à Carpenter et m'assis à côté de lui. Il était à moitié conscient. Il le méritait, c'était certain. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'étais pas comme Janet. Le tuer n'était pas une nécessité, c'était une envie. C'était viscéral. Justice serait faite. Prendre une vie pour ressentir toute la puissance de la mienne. Jubilatoire.

Je posai ma main sur le torse du militaire. Il était chaud. Je sentais son cœur battre sous ma paume. Ca m'excitait. J'aurais presque pu bander si j'avais été en plus grande forme. Je posai la pointe de mon couteau sur son cou. Je le plaçai juste devant le muscle qui reliait la mâchoire à la clavicule. La zone me paraissait tendre. Je pouvais sans doute traverser entièrement son cou et sectionner l'œsophage, la trachée ou je ne sais quel vaisseau plein de sang sous haute pression qui allait me gicler à la gueule.

Je plantai la lame d'un coup sec. Carpenter eut un petit sursaut. Un jet de sang chaud m'aspergeait la main, le bras et une partie du torse. Janet eu une exclamation de dégout. Ma main toujours posée sur sa poitrine, j'étudiais l'irrégularité de ses pulsations cardiaques avec curiosité. Son cœur arrêta de battre une minute plus tard. Mon pic d'adrénaline était retombé. Satisfait, je me relevai. Janet me regardait avec horreur. Il y avait même une pointe de peur dans son regard. C'était stupide, je n'étais quand même pas un monstre.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je doucement.

La porte fut défoncée d'un coup de pied. Nous nous retournions pour découvrir le jeune Lieutenant Hank Jones, essoufflé et couvert de sang.

\- Chef ! cria Jones en entrant. Je viens de trouver Schweitzer devant le moulin ! Il est mort ! Qu'est-ce que...

Jones fut abasourdi devant ce qu'il voyait. Je me tenais entre les cadavres de Laura et Carpenter.

\- Mon Dieu... soupira Jones en laissant tomber son arme. Vous avez tué tout le monde ?

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. répondis-je froidement. Vous nous avez traqués sans relâche. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Jones eut alors un comportement auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Après quelques secondes à rester planté sans rien faire, il se mit à pleurer. Il enfouit son visage écarlate entre ses mains et tomba à genoux.

\- C'est quoi cette comédie ? demandai-je.

\- Je... Je ne veux tuer personne ! s'exclama Jones entre deux sanglots. Je veux rentrer à la maison et voir mes parents ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ! Je déteste tout ça !

\- Graham ? demanda Janet, elle aussi au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je ne savais vraiment pas. Jones était-il encore un ennemi ? Est-ce qu'il bluffait ? J'en doutais, ou alors c'était un comédien formidable. C'était le dernier d'entre eux. Nous avions massacré tous ses camarades. Jones n'avait jamais essayé de nous tuer. Quand nous avions tiré sur Black la veille, il s'était simplement enfui. Il n'avait peut-être jamais même tiré. C'était juste un suiveur. Il s'était retrouvé dans le groupe ennemi par hasard. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé.

Très sincèrement, je ne lui voulais pas de mal. J'éprouvais même de la pitié. Méritait-il qu'on s'attaque à lui ? Ce con m'attendrissait, j'avais presque envie de l'aider à se relever et de lui faire un câlin. Alors quoi faire ? Il paraissait inoffensif mais il ne pouvait pas nous accompagner. Avec ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers jours, il ne pourrait que développer une rancœur ou de la haine s'il venait avec nous. Il en avait trop vu. Impossible qu'on vive ensemble après tout ça. La seule chose à faire était d'arrêter de se battre et de partir chacun de son côté. Je croyais en une solution pacifique.

Janet me regardait, visiblement inquiète. Je devinais qu'elle voulait l'épargner elle aussi. Elle ne devait pas imaginer que j'étais d'accord avec elle cette fois-ci. L'adolescente avait vraiment du mal à voir clair dans mon jeu. J'étais humain. J'avais un cœur. J'étais capable d'agir en le suivant. Je n'étais pas le sadique qu'elle voyait. Pas tout le temps.

\- Je veux partir d'ici... gémit Jones. C'est trop dur à supporter... On va tous partir d'ici...

Jones sorti une grenade de la poche de son gilet. Merde. Il voulait se la jouer kamikaze. S'il voulait mourir, qu'il se tue tout seul ! Je n'allais certainement pas mourir avec lui. Instinctivement, je ressorti mon couteau de son étui. Jones dégoupilla la grenade. C'était comme la cible qu'on avait au camp de réfugiés. Il n'était qu'à cinq mètres de moi. Je ne ratais jamais mon coup sur une distance aussi courte. Je lançai mon couteau. Il se ficha à la base du cou du jeune homme. Jones écarquilla les yeux. Il retira le couteau. Un geyser de sang aspergea le sol. Il lâcha la grenade à ses pieds. Je fermai les yeux et me mis en boule.

\- Maman... murmura Jones.

Explosion.

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un nuage de poussière m'entourait. Des acouphènes sifflaient dans mes oreilles. Je toussais sous les décombres. Ma gorge était tellement irritée par le gaz que j'avais inhalé la veille que j'en crachais du sang. Les sacs de grains derrière moi avaient prit feu. Je ne les voyais pas mais je pouvais entendre le crépitement et sentir la chaleur dans mon dos. Au travers de la poussière, je voyais la Lune dans le ciel. Une bonne partie de la façade du moulin s'était effondrée. Janet était quelque part par là elle aussi. Je l'entendais tousser. J'avançais à quatre pattes jusqu'au corps de Hank Jones, ou de ce qu'il en restait. Son crâne noirci faisait un creux étrange. Il avait le corps complètement brûlé. Ses jambes n'étaient carrément plus dans le moulin... Je ramassai et rangeai mon cher couteau.

\- Debout, Graham ! m'ordonna Janet.

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Je me relevai en grommelant. Le nuage de poussière s'éclaircissait peu à peu. C'était bien la moitié du moulin qui s'était écroulé. Nous avions de la chance de ne pas avoir fini ensevelis. Une foule de zombies avançaient dans la prairie. Ils pouvaient venir nous attaquer à présent. Nous n'avions plus de mur pour nous protéger. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant d'un coup. Ils étaient une centaine. Ils marchaient tous dans notre direction comme un seul homme. Bouchée bée, j'étais obnubilé par cette procession de morts.

\- Du nerf ! me pressa Janet en me tirant par la main. Tu peux courir ?

\- Je... Je vais essayer.

Nous nous précipitions jusqu'à un pan de mur détruit. La jeune fille m'aida à l'enjamber. Je sentais quelque chose de collant sous mon t-shirt. Ma blessure se remettait à saigner. J'avais l'impression que mon ventre s'ouvrait en deux. Janet courait en me tenant par la main. Elle allait trop vite pour moi. Je trébuchai et tombai à plat ventre dans les herbes hautes. Les zombies approchaient. J'entendais leurs mâchoires claquer.

\- Allez ! hurla Janet. Je vois une route en contrebas ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

Elle me tirait encore par la main. Elle ne pouvait pas trainer mon corps, j'étais trop lourd. Janet réussit à me remettre sur pieds. Nous n'étions plus main dans la main cette fois, elle avait passé mon bras par dessus ses épaules et me supportait. Nous ne pouvions plus courir. Elle gémissait sous mon poids. Je gémissais de douleur. Le visage crispé et rouge, elle regardait droit devant elle. La route était son objectif à atteindre. Elle forçait sur ses faibles muscles pour que je ne glisse pas. Elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux. Sur la petite route sinueuse de campagne vers laquelle nous nous dirigions, deux petits points lumineux avaient fait leur apparition au loin. Des phares de voiture.

\- Graham, reste concentré ! s'exclama-t-elle. Fais un effort, s'il te plait ! Cours jusqu'à la voiture !

\- Je ne peux pas. dis-je à bout de forces. C'est le maximum que je peux donner.

La voiture s'approchait rapidement. Trop rapidement. Elle allait nous dépasser et continuer son chemin avant que nous ayons pu atteindre la route. Ses occupants ne devaient probablement pas nous voir dans le noir. Nous allions la rater.

\- Janet... soupirai-je. Cours. Vas-y sans moi... Je ne peux pas le faire.

\- Hors de question ! hurla la gamine obstinée.

Je pris les devants. Je m'écartai volontairement d'elle. Je ne tenais plus debout tout seul. Je tombai à nouveau dans l'herbe. Janet voulait encore me trainer. Elle tirait mon bras à deux mains de toutes ses forces et je ne fis aucun effort pour me relever.

\- N'abandonne pas ! hurla-t-elle avec des larmes sur son visage. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie !

\- Sauve ta vie... murmurai-je.

Janet leva les yeux. Elle voyait la foule de zombies qui approchait et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus me sauver. Elle me jeta un dernier regard plein de tristesse.

\- Je suis... désolée ! cria-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Janet me lâcha enfin la main. Elle se mit à courir, seule dans la nuit, en pleurant et hurlant des appels à l'aide à la voiture. Au milieu de la horde, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE III**


	19. ChapitreIV Souvenirs perdus Jour7 Conrad

**CHAPITRE IV - SOUVENIRS PERDUS**

**7ème jour (29/06/2014) Point de vue de Conrad Prangley.** C'était la première fois que Jake me laissait conduire sa vieille Ford Focus. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses vingt-et-un ans. Nos parents lui avaient offert leur ancienne voiture quelques mois avant qu'il ne quitte le domicile familiale. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais comme il me le répétait sans cesse, elle n'appartenait qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il ne me faisait pas confiance pour la conduire. Il fallait dire qu'avec mes trois accidents de scooter durant l'époque lycée, je le comprenais, même si ça me faisait chier. Avec son salaire de plongeur dans un fast-food et le travail au noir qu'il faisait sur des chantiers qui payaient des misères, Jake aurait pété un câble s'il devait changer de bagnole. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laissait la conduire aujourd'hui ? Peut-être parce qu'il était trop occupé à prendre soin de sa petite amie aux portes de la mort sur la banquète arrière...

Je tournai légèrement le rétroviseur pour les observer. Jill frissonnait sous le blouson de Jake alors qu'il faisait vingt-cinq degrés à l'extérieur, et davantage encore dans l'habitacle. Elle ne voulait pas que j'ouvre les fenêtres. Elle était à demi-éveillée, blottie contre Jake qui lui écartait du visage ses cheveux collés par la transpiration. Même dans cet état j'arrivais encore à la trouver jolie. Je devais ôter de mon esprit l'image séduisante que j'avais d'elle. C'était la copine de mon frère, pas la mienne. Il me l'avait prise, je devais me faire une raison. Comment je pouvais encore avoir de telles pensées dans une situation pareille ? C'était inapproprié. Jill avait été mordue, elle allait mourir aujourd'hui.

Nous roulions sur une route de campagne avec pour objectif de nous rendre chez nos parents. Jake m'avais dit d'éviter les grands axes, qui étaient sûrement bloqués par des véhicules abandonnés. Un long voyage s'annonçait...

Le claquement de pétard me fit bondir de mon siège. Une secousse se fit sentir dans la voiture. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai heurté ?! La voiture perdait de la vitesse. Elle finit sa route en dessinant un arc de cercle sur l'asphalte. Nous étions à l'arrêt, la voiture en diagonale entre les deux voies.

\- Putain, c'était quoi ?! s'exclama Jake. Tu as écrasé un truc ?

\- Je sais pas ! répondis-je encore sous le choc. Je ne regardais pas vraiment devant ! Il n'y avait rien ! Je crois...

\- Putain mais on peut vraiment rien te laisser faire tout seul, toi ! rétorqua Jake avec mauvaise humeur.

Jake était le frère calme normalement. Le plus âgé et la voix de la raison. C'était moi le gamin insolent qui râlait pour un rien. Mais quand plus rien n'allait, il savait le faire savoir. Jake s'empressa de sortir de sa voiture. Immédiatement après, je l'entendis hurler de rage et m'appeler. Je le rejoignis avec appréhension. Nous étions très loin de New-York à présent. Des champs de maïs s'étendaient à perte de vue. S'il y avait eu un animal ou un zombie sur la route, je l'aurais remarqué.

\- Conrad ! s'écria mon frère. Regarde dans quelle merde tu as fait rouler ma bagnole !

Un long bandeau hérissé de pointes métalliques traversait toute la largeur de la route. Quel idiot avait mis ça là ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Instinctivement, je me retournai vers la voiture. Ho non... Pneus crevés... Jill avait ouvert la porte arrière et s'était assise au bord de la banquette, les jambes à l'extérieur.

\- On a déjà changé un pneu une fois... dit-elle de sa voix faible et enrouée. On sait faire.

\- Oui... répondit Jake, qui reprenait progressivement son calme. Sauf qu'on a un seul pneu de secours, pas quatre.

Jill se mit à tousser. Jake s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur le front moite de sa petite amie.

\- A quelle heure tu as pris tes cachets ? demanda-t-il. La fièvre a encore monté.

\- Onze heures... Il faut du temps pour que ça fasse de l'effet. Ca va baisser.

Elle échangea un regard avec moi. Il voulait dire "Ne dis rien, ça va aller". Je baissai les yeux. Elle restait dans le déni. La morsure allait la tuer si on ne faisait rien.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où tu puisses dormir cette nuit. dit Jake. Au pire on prendra une ferme, c'est pas ça qui manque dans la région. Ca va aller si on marche un peu ?

\- Ca ira. dit Jill dont le visage était tellement blanc que je me demandais si elle n'était pas sur le point de rendre le maigre repas qu'elle avait avalé.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour choper la grippe en plein mois de juin ! s'exclama alors Jake pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Jill se força à sourire. Pas moi.

Jake et moi avions enlevé le bandeau de pointes de la route. Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions dans le pétrin qu'il fallait qu'on laisse d'autres personnes tomber dans le même piège. Nous avions ensuite poussé la voiture sur le bas-côté et pris les sacs de nourriture et d'eau, abandonnant vêtements, produits de douche ou encore jeux de société. Nous n'avions plus que quelques centaines de kilomètres à faire à pieds pour retourner chez nos parents, c'était du gâteau...

* * *

Marcher le long d'une route au milieu de nulle part avec un sac à dos me donnait l'impression de faire de la randonnée. Ou d'être en cavale. Nous avions le chant des criquets en bruit de fond. Jake était devant. J'étais en queue de peloton et gardai un œil sur Jill. Nous marchions depuis deux heures sous un soleil de plomb. Quelle chaleur... Je sentais des ampoules se former sous mes pieds humides. Pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à mettre mes baskets ? J'avais mis mes chaussures de ville car c'était mes préférées et nous n'avions pas de place dans le coffre pour plusieurs paires, quel idiot. Encore des champs autour de nous. Toujours des champs. Jill se mit à vaciller. Je couru la rattraper. Jake se retourna et m'aida à la maintenir debout.

\- Hey, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je t'avais dis d'enlever ce sweatshirt. Tu vas choper une insolation.

\- Non, ça ne va pas. répondit Jill. Je croyais pouvoir lutter mais j'avais tort...

Jill releva sa manche. Son pansement s'arracha en même temps. Je portai immédiatement ma main sur mon nez. Cette odeur... La blessure était horrible. Ce n'était hier qu'une marque rouge en forme de dentition. Aujourd'hui, le centre de la plaie était marron, bien ouvert, et finissait dans les tons violets sur les bords. Toutes les veines de son avant-bras étaient apparentes.

\- Mais... bredouilla Jake, horrifié. C'est quoi ?!

\- Une morsure... C'est arrivé hier au centre commercial, dans l'épicerie asiatique avec Conrad et Graham...

Jake leva les yeux vers moi, incrédule.

\- Non... murmura Jill. Il n'était pas au courant. J'ai caché ma blessure, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

\- Ho Jill... soupira Jake. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu peur... J'ai voulu me convaincre que tout irait bien... Que si je me soignais et que je faisais comme si ce n'était pas arrivé, alors personne ne le saurait jamais...

\- Il fallait en parler. dit Jake sans cacher son affliction. On serait resté dans l'immeuble avec les autres. Tu aurais pu te reposer...

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça m'aurait sauvée ? murmura Jill. Pas moi. Le mal était fait. Je... Je suis désolée... C'est trop tard.

Jill perdit connaissance dans les bras de Jake. Il regardait sa petite amie avec une profonde tristesse. Il avait un spasme dans la joue. Jake n'allait pas pleurer. Je le connaissais, il ne pleurait pas. Il gardait tout pour lui. Jill continuait de respirer dans ses bras, avec un bruit de bronches encombrées. Ce n'était pas seulement ma gorge qui était serrée à m'en faire mal, c'était mon corps tout entier. Mes tripes, tout ce que j'avais dans le thorax, tout était comme compressé, broyé. Mon cerveau grésillait. Je me sentais anéanti. C'était la fin, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Jill. On ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Je sentis un spasme agiter ma joue, le même que Jake. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. La fille qu'il aimait allait mourir. La fille que j'aimais allait mourir. C'était la première fois que j'expérimentais le désespoir. Ca me faisait tellement souffrir de voir mon grand frère dans le même état que moi que j'aurais voulu qu'il me transmette tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le libérer. Ca n'aurait rien changé pour moi, je me sentais déjà mort.

\- Jake ? demandai-je. On va faire quoi ?

\- On continue. dit-il d'une voix gutturale. On va trouver de quoi la soigner... Elle va se reposer et elle... Elle...

\- Okay...

Nous continuions notre route, côte à côte cette fois-ci. Jake portait Jill sans la regarder. Silence. Tension. J'entendais seulement la respiration de Jill et le bruit de nos pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendions un son de moteur derrière nous. Jake me demanda d'arrêter le véhicule qui arrivait. Je me plaçai en plein milieu de la route en levant les bras. Le 4x4 rouge fit un écart pour m'éviter et fila à toute allure. J'avais eu le temps de voir une famille à l'intérieur. Il y avait donc encore des gens en vie dans le coin... Mais personne n'allait s'arrêter pour nous, même pas une seule personne pour s'inquiéter du malade que nous transportions... Alors que ces connards auraient finis les pneus crevés eux aussi si nous n'avions pas enlevé le piège...

* * *

Il était presque vingt heures. Nos ombres sur la route étaient devenues immenses. Je crevais de soif. Jake ne s'arrêtait pas. Je n'osais pas lui demander de faire une pause. Il pouvait continuer de marcher jusqu'à la mort. Mon cœur fit alors un bond. Je remarquai que je n'entendais plus la respiration de Jill depuis un certain temps. Comme elle ballottait dans les bras de Jake, je n'arrivais pas à voir si elle respirait encore. Les magnifiques yeux marron-jaune de la jeune fille étaient entre-ouverts et immobiles.

\- Je crois que c'est fini, Jake...

Jake m'ignorait. Il gardait les yeux droits devant. Tant qu'il ne baissait pas les yeux sur elle, tant qu'il n'affrontait pas la réalité en face, Jill serait toujours en vie pour lui. Il marchait sans lâcher un mot. Je calquais mon comportement sur le sien. Je déglutis, je serrai les poings et continuai à marcher.

Nouveau véhicule droit devant. Couleur kaki. Des militaires ? Il nous fit des appels de phares et ralentit à notre approche. Nous nous arrêtions. S'ils venaient nous porter secours, c'était trop tard... Trop tard pour tout. Le véhicule s'arrêta à dix mètres de nous. Quatre militaires en uniforme descendirent de la camionnette. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ?

\- Salut, les mecs. dit un petit homme musclé. Lieutenant-colonel Alfred Carpenter. Vous êtes armés ?

\- Nous n'avons rien. dis-je d'une voix blanche. Pas d'arme.

\- On va voir ça ! s'exclama Carpenter. J'espère pour vous que vous dites la vérité, sinon on ne va pas être bien content. Ca peut vous sembler louche qu'on vous aborde comme ça, mais on a un marcher à vous proposer. D'abord, débarrassez-vous de la poulette. Elle est bien jolie mais la viande froide ne nous intéresse pas.

Je sentis Jake frissonner de rage à côté de moi.

\- Ho, ne la jouez pas comme ça ! s'exclama Carpenter. C'était une blague ! Où sont passés les gens qui ont de l'humour ? Bon, que quelqu'un aille vérifier si la minette va bien. Pas vous, Jones et Butterfield. Vérifier ne veut pas dire tripoter les nibards. Major De Conti, allez-y.

L'homme désigné, un grand brun baraqué, s'avança vers Jake et Jill, arme à la main.

\- N'ayez crainte. dit De Conti d'une voix douce. Je vais juste vérifier si elle respire. Rien d'autre. On ne va pas vous faire de mal.

Jake serra le corps inerte de Jill contre son torse. Allez Jake, Jill nous avait quittés depuis plusieurs heures peut-être. Il fallait la laisser partir. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer d'avancer avec son cadavre, je ne le supportais plus...

\- Vous ne poserez pas vos mains sur elle. cracha Jake entre ses dents.

Alors que la main de De Conti n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de Jill, celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux. Son regard était masqué par un voile opaque. Elle poussa un grognement qui était presque un cri et postillonna du sang en l'air. De Conti tressaillit. Le zombie-Jill attrapa le bout de son M16. Le doigt de De Conti appuya sur la détente par reflexe. Le bruit de la détonation me fit sursauter et je finis les fesses par terre. Jill tomba à mes côtés, un trou au milieu du front.

J'étais soulagé. Je savais que ça arriverait. Ma Jill... Ca y est... Je caressai son visage endormi. Elle ne souffrait plus. Elle s'était battue et nous avions été avec elle jusqu'au bout. Elle avait été forte. J'étais fier de ma Jill. C'était la fin pour moi, mais un apaisement pour elle.

Mon sang se glaça quand j'entendis les gémissements de Jake. Jill et moi n'étions pas les seuls à terre. Mon frère était allongé sur le dos, le torse ensanglanté.

\- Ho merde ! Ho merde ! s'exclama De Conti. Ce n'est pas ce que... Je ne voulais pas...

De Conti s'écarta du bain de sang à reculons.

\- Jake ! m'écriai-je en me précipitant à quatre pattes à ses côtés. Jake, tu es blessé ?!

Jake me cherchait du regard. Il tremblait. Je serrai sa main entre les miennes. Il avait plusieurs impacts de balles au ventre et un petit trou rouge à la base du cou. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni respirer. Le sang coulait abondement de sa bouche. Il s'étouffait. Il était terrorisé. Il vomissait du sang à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler.

\- Ne dis rien, Jake. dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de ma main qui se mit à saigner à son tour. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le regarder mourir. Pas mon grand frère... Il ne pouvait pas me quitter lui aussi. Je n'étais rien sans lui. C'était lui qui m'encourageait, lui qui me rassurait, lui qui savait gérer la situation à chaque fois que je foutais la merde. C'était lui le meilleur, ce n'était pas à lui de mourir. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. J'aurais dû être à sa place... J'aimais mon frère plus que tout...

\- Je suis là, Jake. dis-je en pleurant. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi.

Après une lente et douloureuse agonie, je vis la vie s'éteindre dans son regard. C'était le néant dans mon esprit. Sa main avait libéré son étreinte, mais je ne la lâchais pas. Je levai la tête. Cet enfoiré de Major De Conti avait l'audace d'avoir les yeux humides... Je tuerai cet homme... Je le tuerai...


	20. Jour 2 Allison & Joe

** 2ème jour (24/06/2014) Point du vue d'Allison Pierce Andrews. **Je me tenais devant l'immense miroir dans les toilettes adjacents la salle d'exposition. Rarement je m'étais vue ainsi, à part peut-être le jour de mon mariage. Cette robe turquoise m'allait à ravir. Elégante, un poil sexy, ajustée parfaitement comme si elle avait été créée spécialement pour moi. Mon maquillage soulignait mon regard noir. Mes cheveux attachés en chignon mettaient en valeur les lignes de mon cou fin et long, contrastant avec mon visage aux joues légèrement arrondies. J'étais dure envers moi-même d'habitude, mais cette nuit là je me trouvais très jolie. Tant mieux. Je voulais faire bonne impression. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec tout ce gratin sophistiqué.

Je me regardais à présent de profil. Je mis la main sur mon ventre. Toujours aussi plat... Le médecin n'avait rien détecté d'anormal ni chez moi, ni chez Joe. Il fallait juste que nous nous montrions un peu plus patients, avait-il dit. Ca faisait depuis notre mariage que nous essayions d'avoir un enfant, soit depuis maintenant un an. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça serait si difficile. Nous n'avions pas encore tout à fait trente ans, je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait. Je voulais pouvoir me sentir comme une vraie femme normale.

Il était une heure du matin. J'étais fatiguée mais je devais continuer de faire bonne figure pour faire plaisir à Joe. Je sortis des toilettes. Mon mari m'attendait à l'extérieur. Il était très beau dans sa chemise rose pâle et son gilet gris sans manche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière. Lui non plus n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver tiré à quatre épingles.

\- Madame est prête ? demanda-t-il en me tendant une main ouverte.

\- Prête pour quoi, Monsieur Andrews ? répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- Affronter la haute société qui se masturbe l'esprit devant des œuvres abstraites à mille dollars pièce.

\- Hooo... soupirai-je. Tu sais à quel point j'adore me retrouver parmi les VIP. Tu fréquentes vraiment un monde étrange, tu sais ? Je croyais que j'étais habituée avec mes parents et leur bourgeoiserie mais là on atteint des sommets.

Joe et moi nous tenions bras dessus, bras dessous. Nous étions au beau milieu d'une galerie d'art à l'occasion du vernissage de plusieurs jeunes artistes. Ca parlait peut-être à Joe mais pas à moi. Une vieille musique d'ascenseur désagréable était jouée en bruit de fond. Les murs blancs et lumineux me donnaient la migraine. Les gens restaient des minutes entières comme des zombies devant des toiles à moitié vides, la bave au coin des lèvres.

\- Je connais plusieurs des exposants. dit Joe. Ils étaient dans ma promotion.

\- A l'école d'art dans laquelle tu n'as jamais été diplômé ?

\- Merci de me le rappeler ma chérie. dit Joe.

\- J'adore faire ça. dis-je en riant. Tu sais, tu pouvais aussi leur dire que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer pour la soirée.

\- Mais je tenais à leur montrer l'œuvre magnifique que j'ai apportée moi aussi.

\- Quelle œuvre ? Tu ne peins plus.

\- Je tiens cette merveille par le bras. me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Hoooo... C'est trop chou. Et tellement cliché ! dis-je en riant de plus belle. Tu l'as trouvée sur Internet cette phrase-là ?

\- Je ne suis pas tombé dans le cliché. affirma Joe. J'étais trop original pour cette école. Combien de ses étudiants ont fini par devenir tatoueur ? Un seul ! Tous les autres sont devenus des artistes dépressifs bas de gamme dignes de héros de cinéma d'auteur. Mon art est tout autre. Il marque les gens dans tous les sens du terme.

Nous attrapions chacun une coupe de champagne qu'un homme en costume portait sur un plateau puis Joe m'emmena dans une allée.

\- Tiens ! dit-il en se plaçant devant un tableau minable. Celui-là a été peint par mon ancien meilleur pote. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'inspire ?

\- Joe... dis-je. Ce ne sont que des traits de couleur. Ca ne représente rien du tout. Je ne suis pas fan de l'abstrait.

\- Vois au delà ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes. Plonge-toi dedans ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- Hum... Couleurs claires et vives. De grandes courbes... La vie. La joie. Je suis proche de la vérité ?

\- Pas vraiment. répondit Joe. Il a peint celui-ci à la mort de son père.

\- Ho ! dis-je en riant derrière ma main. Alors leur relation ne devait pas être tiptop !

\- Et le tableau à côté ?

\- Et bien... C'est brut. Rouge. Très droit. Une sensation forte. Quelque chose de très primaire et bestial. Ca a un rapport avec le sexe ?

\- Le titre du tableau est "Amour Maternel"... annonça Joe.

\- Oups ! m'exclamai-je avec amusement. Encore raté. Enfin, j'espère.

\- Bon... Pour le troisième ça sera plus difficile.

Le troisième tableau me frappa en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. C'était une petite toile avec un dessin au fusain. Il représentait le visage d'une femme souriante, rayonnante. Très délicat. C'était moi. Je regardai le nom de l'artiste dans le coin : Joseph Andrews. Je me reconnaissais sans me reconnaitre. J'étais trop parfaite sur cette toile. C'était comme ça que Joe me voyait.

\- Il te plait ? demanda Joe, tout sourire en voyant mon expression de surprise.

Emue, je ne pu lui répondre que par un hochement de tête. J'avais les yeux humides. Joe me prit dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre son corps fin.

\- Mon pote m'a autorisé à utiliser ce petit bout de mur. Ca n'a pas vraiment sa place avec le reste de l'expo mais je voulais te faire la surprise.

\- C'est magnifique. répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu es le meilleur artiste au monde.

\- Au monde, je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Joe. Mais de la galerie, je peux encore affirmer que oui sans prendre la grosse tête. Ca t'ennuie pas trop cette soirée ?

\- Tant que tu es là je passe un bon moment. répondis-je. Et puis cette surprise...

\- Sincèrement, tu ne préfères pas une soirée plus animée ?

\- Comme quoi ? demandai-je

Joe souriait. Il m'emmena au milieu de la salle. Je trottinais derrière lui telle une gamine. Il posa nos coupes encore à moitié pleines de champagne sur le buffet. J'attrapai un petit four au passage.

\- Vous dansez, Madame ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux. Joe, ce n'est pas une soirée dansante.

\- Et alors ? Il y a de la musique. On s'en fiche.

\- Tout le monde va nous regarder. dis-je.

Joe ne prit pas en compte mes objections. Il me fit mettre ma main sur son épaule. Il me prit par la taille. Il commença à danser. J'étais terriblement gênée. Je me contentais de suivre ses mouvements. Je regardais autour de nous. Tous les regards étaient braqués dans notre direction. Je vis un petit four à moitié mâchouillé tomber de la bouche d'une femme obèse offusquée. Je retins mon rire. Les pas de danse de Joe étaient basiques. Il voulait jouer à qui était le plus ridicule ? Parfait ! Je compliquai la danse avec des pas que mon mari ne maitrisait pas. Raté pour moi, il s'était rattrapé en ajoutant des mouvements de rock dans notre valse. Ca l'amusait. Je prenais moi aussi goût à ce jeu. Il faisait chaud. Nous dansions avec une assurance grandissante. Je ne regardais plus les autres. Joe me fit tourner. Encore et encore. C'était probablement causé par la fatigue, le champagne et la danse tous trois associés, mais je me sentais sur un nuage, étourdie, heureuse.

* * *

**Point de vue de Joseph Andrews. **C'était quand ? C'était il y a quelques heures ou c'était dans une autre vie ? L'homme et la femme qui dansaient au milieu de la galerie, ce n'était pas nous. Ca me paraissait tellement loin... Nous étions rentrés de la soirée... L'homme au cou à moitié tranché avait bondi sur Allison... J'étais entré en transe... On ne touche pas à Alli. Comment sa tête avait pu être arrachée comme ça et se retrouver à rouler sur le trottoir ? Je regardais mes mains, encore rouges de sang. Je devais me montrer fort. Pour elle.

Nous étions à présent dans un cabaret. Evacués de chez eux par des militaires, les deux cents civils étaient entassés dans la même pièce. Certains étaient inquiets et attentifs aux instructions, d'autres hagards, en pleine crise de panique ou même amusés par la situation. Des enfants pleuraient. Toutes les chaises disposées autour des tables rondes étaient occupées. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'assoir restaient debout ou faisaient les cents pas. Allison et moi avions cédé nos places à des personnes âgées.

Nous étions assis face à face à même le sol, dans un coin de la pièce. Nous avions un sac à dos à nos pieds rempli des affaires qu'Allison avait récupérées à la va-vite à la maison. Il faisait sombre. Derrière ma femme, un homme était assis contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux, en se balançant d'avant en arrière et en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il y avait de nombreux blessés. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient fait mordre par les fous qui avaient attaqué la ville. Une vingtaine de militaires discutaient entre eux vivement sur la scène, tandis que les autres sécurisaient l'extérieur du bâtiment. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire "sécuriser l'extérieur" ? Tuer les malades pris de folie ? J'en frissonnais. Trop d'horreurs.

Je regardais Allison, pieds nus dans sa robe de soirée bleue, le chignon tombant sur ses épaules, avec quelques gouttes d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien dans le décolleté. Elle avait le visage inexpressif. Ma pauvre chérie, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi qu'elle n'ait pas eu à me voir arracher la tête de ce... zombie !

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Allison ? demandai-je.

\- Pardon ? répondit-elle en sortant de ses rêveries.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Ca va ?

\- Je ne pensais à rien... répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je me penchai vers elle. Elle se pencha vers moi. Nous étions front contre front, mains dans les mains, yeux clos.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, reste toujours près de moi. Si quelque chose se passe, on ne doit pas être séparé. dis-je.

\- Toujours ensemble...

\- Je t'aime. dis-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi. répondit Allison.

Ensemble, rien ne pouvait nous toucher. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en dire plus pour nous comprendre. Nos esprits ne faisaient qu'un. Nous savions.


	21. Jour 8 Elizabeth & Janet

** 8ème jour (30/06/2014) Point de vue d'Elizabeth Howard.** Assise sur la banquette arrière du 4x4, j'attendais avec angoisse en compagnie des enfants. A ma gauche, ma nièce Janet âgée de quatorze ans était elle aussi très tendue. Elle ne disait rien. Elle collait son visage contre la vitre dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice sur ce qu'il se passait dans la pharmacie. Sa petite sœur était à ma droite. Victoria, cinq ans, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué le comportement étrange du reste de la famille et elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'allait plus à l'école. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien vu des horreurs de ces derniers jours. Ces monstres... Ces morts qui se relevaient... C'était déjà terrible pour moi qui étais adulte, alors comment réagirait une petite fille de cet âge ? Je n'avais pas d'enfant, je n'étais pas certaine de ce que Victoria connaissait sur la vie et la mort, alors comment lui expliquer quelque chose que même les grandes personnes ne comprenaient pas ? Elle devait rester dans l'ignorance. Nous lui souriions. Ses parents lui avaient dit que nous partions en vacances. Un très long voyage, c'est pour ça que nous roulions sans arrêt. Un parent était tout-puissant aux yeux d'un si jeune enfant, ils ne tenaient pas à lui montrer leur inquiétude. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ce mensonge pouvait durer.

Quant à moi, je ne savais pas où était ma place. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur de quoi que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans celui d'avant. Ma vie avait été un échec total, que ce soit sur le plan sentimental, professionnel ou familial. A quarante-et-un ans, j'avais été mariée deux fois. Mon premier mari m'avait trompée pendant trois ans avec sa jeune maitresse, avant de partir avec cette femme... qui l'avait ensuite à son tour largué pour un homme lui aussi plus jeune. Mon second mari voyageait beaucoup pour son travail. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Ca avait duré cinq ans avant que les sentiments ne s'effritent, nous étions devenus de simples amis. Ma vie était déstructurée. Je ne maitrisais pas grand chose. J'avais été coiffeuse en étant jeune. Ensuite j'avais été serveuse, ouvrière à l'usine, agent d'entretien, en cuisine dans la restauration rapide ou encore caissière. J'allais de logements sociaux, en appartements miteux.

J'étais au chômage à présent, et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne me retrouvais pas sous un pont c'était grâce à l'aide de ma sœur Martha. Ca m'embarrassait tellement de réclamer de l'argent, alors elle avait prit les devants et me demandait directement de quoi j'avais besoin. Elle disait que c'était son rôle de sœur. Ravalant ma fierté, j'acceptais à contrecœur. On sait qu'on est au fond du trou quand on n'a même plus le courage de refuser. Martha menait la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvée. Pas la grande vie, mais une vie stable autour d'une famille aimante. Martha me disait de ne pas perdre espoir, que j'étais une femme belle et cultivée, que la chance allait me sourire un jour et que le prince charmant pouvait frapper à ma porte à n'importe quel moment. Les années passant, j'en doutais de plus en plus. La jolie blonde que j'étais allait bientôt commencer à faner. J'allais probablement finir vieille fille...

J'avais tout de même une mission à présent. Protéger mes deux nièces. Ca m'évitait de moudre du noir. Contrairement à Victoria, Janet avait été exposée à bien des atrocités. Elle avait tout vu : les corps en lambeaux, les gens hurlant dans leur agonie tandis que nous roulions sans nous arrêter, sa mère en pleurs... Elle tenait le choc en apparence. C'était une adolescente plutôt réservée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Elle était peut-être plus forte que moi psychologiquement. Ou peut-être qu'intérieurement elle s'était déjà complètement effondrée, personne ne savait.

Nous attendions donc toutes les trois dans le 4x4 rouge le retour de ma sœur et de son mari. Le véhicule était stationné sur le parking d'une pharmacie de quartier, dans une petite ville à trente kilomètres de New-York. Nous avions besoin d'inhalateurs pour Victoria qui était sujette à un asthme chronique, voilà pourquoi nous effectuions cet arrêt. Martha et son mari Travis étaient dans le bâtiment depuis cinq minutes. Ils voulaient s'assurer que l'endroit était sûr avant de laisser les enfants entrer à l'intérieur. Une voiture encore fumante était encastrée dans la vitrine. Il me semblait apercevoir un mort sur le siège conducteur, la tête sur le volant.

Je vis alors un homme barbu sortir de la pharmacie. C'était Travis, mon beau-frère. Janet et moi nous redressions sur notre siège. Ca allait, il nous faisait signe d'approcher. L'endroit était sécurisé. Nous sortions toutes les trois de la voiture. Je tenais la petite par la main. Arrivées près de l'entrée, je vis le cadavre dans la voiture accidentée, la tête en sang. Le visage de travers, un de ses yeux sortait à moitié de son orbite.

J'avais pour seule arme un tournevis. Je me tenais prête à réagir si l'homme se changeait en zombie. Je n'avais jamais tué le moindre animal, alors serais-je capable de tuer un monstre qui ressemblait encore à un homme ? Je ne pourrais jamais tuer un homme...

\- Regarde tout droit, ma chérie. dis-je avec douceur. Tu vois papa et maman ? Ils sont là-bas. Ils cherchent le médicament quand tu as du mal à respirer. On va le chercher et après on pourra repartir.

Janet marchait entre Victoria et la voiture, servant ainsi d'écran qui masquait le cadavre à la vue du bambin. L'adolescente poussa soudain un cri. L'homme mort dans le véhicule brisa la vitre d'un coup de poing et attrapa le bras de Janet. Travis bondit au secours de sa fille. Levant son marteau en l'air, il porta un coup dans le bras du zombie et lui réduisit les os en miettes. Instinctivement, je pris Victoria dans mes bras et lui cacha les yeux. Janet hurlait. Victoria se mit à pleurer. Travis donna un second coup de marteau, cette fois dans la tête du zombie. Ce dernier lâcha prise, libérant Janet. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la pharmacie en portant l'enfant qui se débattait pendant que Travis frappait encore le zombie. Martha avait couru à ma rencontre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?! demanda-t-elle, affolée.

Travis et Janet apparurent derrière moi. Mon beau-frère était essoufflé et ma nièce complètement livide.

\- C'est bon, chérie. dit Travis, visage écarlate. Un zombie a voulu attaquer Janet. Je m'en suis occupé. Ca va.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans les rayons. C'était le chaos. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Plusieurs étagères étaient complètement vides, l'endroit avait été dévalisé. Même le présentoir de préservatifs sur le comptoir avait été vidé. La fin du monde devait donner des envies libidineuses à certains. J'avais déjà été dans cette pharmacie plusieurs fois. Je m'y rendais en général le soir, quand celles du centre-ville étaient trop peuplées. J'aimais bien le jeune pharmacien qui travaillait ici. Il était toujours de bon conseil. Il devait être mort à présent.

J'aperçu les pieds d'un cadavre derrière ce comptoir. J'avais raison, le jeune homme était bien mort. Il y avait des traces de sang au sol comme si le corps avait été trainé, sans doute l'œuvre de Travis et Martha pour empêcher les enfants de le voir.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? demandai-je en déposant Victoria au sol.

\- Par chance, oui. répondit Tarvis. Nous avons pris leur stock entier d'inhalateurs.

\- Maintenant il nous faut trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, je ne veux plus que les filles dorment dans la voiture. dit Martha. La devanture de ce bâtiment est à moitié défoncée, on ne pourra pas rester. Et puis nous n'avons rien à manger, ici. Il faut trouver quelque chose, au moins pour les enfants.

\- Attendez un instant ! s'exclama alors Travis.

Un véhicule militaire se garait au milieu du parking. Trois hommes et une femme en sortirent.

\- Elizabeth, emmène les filles dans la pièce d'à côté ! m'ordonna Travis.

* * *

** Point de vue de Janet Garcia.** J'étais allongée à plat ventre sur le carrelage. Je balançais mes pieds en l'air en regardant des factures et des photocopies d'ordonnances éparpillées au sol. La vache, j'avais de la chance de ne jamais tomber malade. Certains médicaments coutaient la peau des fesses. J'avais l'impression que la moitié de ces feuilles étaient écrites en latin. C'était barbant mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que d'éplucher les comptes du pharmacien.

Victoria et moi étions dans une pièce de la pharmacie réservée au personnel. Ca ressemblait à un bureau. Il y avait tout un mur rempli de centaines de petits casiers en plastique, chacun contenant des paquets de feuilles impressionnants. Il y avait aussi des meubles grillagés fermés à clef, avec différent flacons à l'intérieur. Ca devait être des produits dangereux ou des drogues. Assise devant moi, Victoria essayait de faire sortir des gélules de la plaquette en aluminium qu'elle avait entre les mains. Je la lui pris et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Joue pas avec ça. Tu sais pas ce que c'est. Ca se trouve ça va te faire tomber les dents.

\- Je m'ennuie ! se lamenta Victoria en faisant à présent des boules de papier avec les factures. C'est quand qu'on peut partir ?

Je sortis mon iPhone de ma poche. Il avait encore un peu de batterie mais plus pour longtemps. Il s'éteindrait sans doute avant la fin de la journée.

\- Ca fait quinze minutes que papa, maman et Zaza parlent avec l'armée. dis-je en regardant l'heure. Aucune idée du temps que ça va leur prendre.

\- Pourquoi on peut pas rester avec eux ?

\- Parce qu'ils nous prennent pour des connes qui comprennent rien et à qui il ne faut rien dire. répondis-je avec amertume.

\- De quoi ils causent ? demanda Victoria.

\- Tu vois une boule de cristal dans le coin ? Non ? Alors, je peux pas te répondre.

Victoria me tira la langue. Je répondis en lui faisant une grimace. Elle se mit à rire. Je riais aussi. J'avais honte de le dire, mais Victoria était ma meilleure amie, même si j'étais âgée de neuf ans de plus qu'elle. Ce n'était pas comme avec mes copines à l'école, je ne jouais aucun rôle quand j'étais avec ma sœur. J'étais sincère et naturelle. Je ne me sentais pas obligée de jouer à l'adulte.

J'entrai dans le menu de mon iPhone. Je n'avais plus d'accès à Internet, plus d'accès à Facebook. Par contre, j'avais encore du réseau, contrairement à mes parents ou Elizabeth qui étaient chez un autre opérateur. Mais à quoi ça me servirait ? Mon père avait essayé d'appeler la police quelques jours auparavant et ça n'avait rien donné. Et plus personne ne répondait à mes messages... Ma copine Ashley m'avait envoyé un message le premier jour de l'épidémie. Il disait "LOL, 1 keum ma mordu. g les dent ki pousse et g envi 2 viande sainiante è_é Raaaaa !". Elle avait joint un selfie sur lequel elle montrait une morsure à son avant-bras qu'elle faisait mine de lécher. Quelle grosse pute. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles d'elle ensuite.

Mon dernier contact téléphonique avec mes copines remontait au quatrième jour. C'était avec Lucy, une fille de ma classe. Elle disait qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes chez elle car sa mère s'était changée en zombie. Elle était toute seule dans le noir, et m'implorait de demander à mes parents de venir la sauver. Ils avaient refusé. J'avais reçu vingt-trois messages de sa part en une demi-journée puis plus rien non plus.

Ca me faisait tout drôle. Est-ce qu'elles étaient toutes mortes maintenant ? C'était pas possible, j'étais toujours là, moi, pourquoi pas elles ? J'avais l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un canular. J'avais des difficultés à estimer l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Papa et maman avaient assuré pour me protéger, et si ce n'était pas le cas des autres ? Les adultes parlaient souvent entre eux et me laissaient à l'écart. Ils craignaient peut-être que la vérité me fasse peur, mais l'inconnu me terrifiait bien plus encore. Si j'étais en danger, je voulais le savoir. J'étais prête à l'entendre. Je n'étais plus une gamine.

A la maison, papa m'avait dit de me tenir éloignée des fenêtres et de ne pas écarter les rideaux. Je l'avais écouté... la journée seulement. Au couché du soleil, quand j'étais certaine que personne ne pouvait me voir dehors, ma curiosité avait pris le pas sur la prudence. La première nuit, il y avait encore quelques fêtards qui faisaient du bruit et dansaient dans les rues. Deux jours plus tard j'assistais à des vols de voitures, et j'avais même vu un homme avec des cartons de télévisions à écrans plats sous chaque bras. C'était la nuit suivante que je les avais vus pour la toute première fois... Ceux que mes parents ne voulaient pas que je vois... Après ça, j'avais passé une nuit blanche, terrorisée sous mes draps.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Les filles, vous pouvez venir ? demanda Elizabeth.

Nous retournions dans la partie publique de l'officine. Les trois militaires hommes n'avaient pas l'air commode. La femme militaire avec une queue de cheval s'approcha de moi avec un sourire amical. Elle n'était pas plus grande que moi.

\- Bonjour. me dit-elle. Je suis le Capitaine Black, mais tu peux m'appeler Sadie. Toi, c'est Janet ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- On a discuté avec tes parents et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. dit Sadie. Nous avons un campement pas très loin dans lequel nous accueillons des réfugiés. Il est tout équipé. Chaque famille a un emplacement personnel pour se reposer. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Nourriture, un cours d'eau pas très loin et même un médecin. Et avant tout, nous avons des barricades pour nous protéger. Tes parents aimeraient que tu nous rejoignes. Ca te plairait ?

Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête. Quelle question stupide. Bien sûre que j'étais intéressée. De toute façon, là où mes parents allaient, j'allais aussi. Ce n'était pas à moi que revenait la décision. Mes parents me prirent alors dans leurs bras. Houlà ! C'est bon, j'étais contente qu'on trouve quelque part où s'installer, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Ma mère se mit alors à pleurer. Quelque chose m'échappait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas partir avec tante Elizabeth. me répondit ma mère en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Papa, Victoria et moi ne venons pas avec vous pour le moment.

\- Comment ça ?! m'exclamai-je en sentant mon rythme cardiaque accélérer.

\- Victoria est trop jeune. expliqua mon père. Ils ne prennent pas d'enfant de cet âge dans leur camp. C'est la règle. Nous allons rester avec elle.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama ma mère en s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce n'est que temporaire. Nous allons nous installer pas très loin du camp militaire. Nous serons juste à côté. Quand ils seront mieux organisés, peut-être que nous auront le droit de venir aussi. Tu verras, ça passera très vite et nous seront bientôt tous réunis.

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir sans vous ! m'écriai-je. Je ne peux pas !

\- Je t'aime, ma petite fille. dit alors mon père en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu es grande. dit ma mère en m'étouffant sous son étreinte. Tu es forte. Je sais que ça va aller avec Elizabeth. C'est le meilleur endroit pour toi. On le sait tous. Je t'aime, ma chérie.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas partir... balbutiai-je en commençant à pleurer moi aussi.

Je me fichais de la sécurité promise par ces militaires, j'étais en sécurité où que je sois tant que j'avais mes parents pour me protéger. Je ne pouvais pas vivre séparée d'eux. Ils me lâchèrent soudainement. La petite main de Victoria glissa de la mienne. Deux des militaires me mirent la main dans le dos pour me pousser vers la sortie. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire au revoir à ma petite sœur. Mon cœur se déchirait tandis qu'on m'éloignait d'eux. C'était la dernière fois que je vis ma famille.

\- Maman ! hurlai-je. Ne me laisse pas avec eux ! Maman !


	22. Jour 3 Luciano

** 3ème jour (25/06/2014) Point de vue de Luciano De Conti.** Je n'avais rien compris. On m'avait balancé tout un tas de théories au visage. Accident bactériologique. Attaque terroriste. L'Apocalypse de Jean. On m'avait foutu une arme entre les mains. Pourquoi ? J'avais beau être militaire, je n'étais pas un soldat à proprement parler. La 3e Guerre Mondiale avait-elle lieu ? On m'avait fait monter dans un hélicoptère sans m'informer de la destination. On m'avait dit de protéger les civils. Quels civils ?! Les gens se mangeaient entre eux à ce qu'on disait ! Que se passait-il ? Qu'attendait-on de moi ?!

Le soleil se levait sur Brooklyn. Je n'avais pas dormi ou mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures. On ne m'en avait pas donné l'autorisation. A qui demander ? C'était une pagaille monstre. Qui était mon supérieur à cet instant ? Est-ce que je devais continuer de surveiller l'entrée du cabaret ou est-ce qu'on m'avait oublié ? Au moins, il ne pleuvait plus. Nous étions une trentaine de militaires dehors, sur la terrasse qui faisait encore office de café trois jours avant. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire. Je me sentais comme un enfant, un enfant de trente-six ans avec une arme automatique entre les mains. Nous nous regardions les uns les autres en attendant un signal.

La cours du cabaret était protégée par les deux bâtiments latéraux. Si un danger apparaissait, il serait droit devant nous. Des barrières en béton qu'on voyait habituellement près des chantiers étaient dressées entre la grande avenue et la cours. Nous étions tendus. La seule chose qui bougeait encore était un vieux journal, emporté dans la rue par le vent. Je cherchais des yeux mon cousin Stephen et le Lieutenant Craig Atkins, les deux seules personnes que je connaissais dans ce foutoir. J'avais vu Stephen se diriger vers la porte du bâtiment un peu plus tôt. Il devait toujours être à l'intérieur. Des blessés devaient avoir besoin de son aide. Je n'avais en revanche aucune idée de l'endroit où était Atkins.

Une femme apparue à l'angle de la rue. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et portait un tailleur moulant, blanc à l'origine, à présent maculé de sang. Elle courrait vers nous. Aussitôt, une trentaine d'armes se levèrent pour la mettre en joue. Il y eu un brouhaha infernal. Alors que la femme se dirigeait vers nous, les autres demandaient quoi faire. Ca criait dans tous les sens. Personne ne savait qui donnait les ordres. Certains croyaient qu'il fallait tirer, comme on nous avait dit de faire si quelque chose approchait. Mais on nous avait aussi dit de ne pas tuer "ceux qui courent". Apparemment les malades ne couraient pas. Un idiot tira en l'air. Une voix plus forte que les autres nous hurla de baisser nos armes. A peine la femme eut-elle enjambé la barrière que deux soldats l'empoignèrent par les épaules et l'embarquèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où elle serait en sécurité. Elle portait un badge du _Time Out New York_ sur la poitrine. Probablement une journaliste.

\- Où est Rickey ? demanda la femme d'un air perdu avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elle. Je ne sais pas où est Rickey. Mon Rickey est ici ? Vous l'avez vu ?

On me tapota l'épaule. Un jeune homme de dix ans mon cadet avec les oreilles décollées était venu à ma rencontre. Craig Atkins.

\- Lieutenant Atkins ! m'exclamai-je en lui donnant l'accolade. Je commençais à me demander si votre hélico ne s'était pas rendu vers une autre zone sécurisée. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver ici.

\- Moi de même, Major De Conti. dit Atkins. Distribution de fruits à l'intérieur. Vous avez faim ?

\- On ne m'a pas dit de quitter mon poste. répondis-je.

\- A moi non plus. Personne ne remarquera. Il faut bien un peu de sucre pour tenir debout, non ? Allez, venez.

Atkins et moi nous engouffrions dans un couloir obscur. La salle de spectacle n'était pas loin. Je connaissais Craig Atkins depuis deux ou trois ans. Nous avions travaillé dans la même base militaire en Virginie. Nous n'avions jamais eu de contacts directs en tant que collègues, mais nous avions sympathisé à la caféterie de la base à l'occasion de la fête d'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un ami commun. Ces dernières semaines, il me semblait que nous étions passés à un stade au delà de la simple amitié. Je mis ma main dans le dos d'Atkins pour l'inviter à passer en premier la porte d'un autre couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Atkins, surpris.

\- Désolé. répondis-je en retirant ma main. Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas tactile.

Atkins soupira.

\- Major. Arrêtez ça. Juste... Stop. C'était une erreur. Je croyais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Craig ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Atkins, énervé. Ce n'est pas Craig ! C'est Lieutenant Atkins !

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on a fait l'amour ? J'ai fait quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

\- Bravo ! Vous devriez le crier encore plus fort ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez que c'était. On a pas "fait l'amour", on a juste "baisé". Je suis hétéro, moi. J'aime que les meufs.

\- Mais... Hein ?! m'exclamai-je.

Ca n'avait aucun sens.

\- J'avais pas serré depuis des semaines. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que vous étiez là à ce moment. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. C'était... cool. Mais on en restera là et ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Mais on partageait quelque chose...

\- Non. dit-il. Vous vous êtes fait des idées. Désolé.

C'était comme une claque. Je m'étais ouvert à cet homme. Je m'étais donné à lui, et je lui avais également donné ma confiance. J'avais cru que nous avions toujours été sincères l'un envers l'autre. Nous étions devenus très complices au fil des ans, et maintenant très intimes, tous ça c'était faux ? J'étais profondément retourné. Je sentais les larmes monter. Il m'avait fait sortir de ma coquille pour mieux m'écraser. J'étais trahi.

\- Craig... soupirai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Je ne compte pas du tout pour vous ?

\- Dernier avertissement. Si vous ne pouvez pas juste être mon ami, alors partez. Hiérarchiquement, vous êtes mon supérieur. Je suis certain que vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouver mêlé à une histoire d'abus d'autorité. Je ne veux pas que nous en arrivions là. Je veux juste vous faire comprendre qu'entre vous et moi il n'y a rien, et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié. Acceptez-le.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Je m'étais fait un film. Une fois de plus. J'étais à nouveau seul et vulnérable. Craig me laissait tomber. Il se tenait juste devant moi. C'était horrible de le voir si proche de moi physiquement en sachant que je ne pourrais plus ressentir son corps contre le mien. Je reniflai. J'avais peur tout seul. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

\- Et merde ! s'exclama Atkins en levant les yeux au ciel. Me faites pas ce coup là, Major ! Un peu de retenue ! Soyez un homme !

Atkins attendit un petit moment, mal à l'aise, pendant que je frottais mes yeux rouges.

\- Je suis navré. dit-il finalement. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je voulais mettre les choses à plat, c'est tout. Ne pensez pas que ça vienne de vous. Venez me voir quand vous serez calmé, on reparlera de tout ça.

Je hochai la tête. Atkins me donna une tape sur l'épaule puis parti seul vers la salle de spectacle. Je retournai dehors sur la terrasse. Je ne voulais plus revoir cet homme. C'était trop douloureux. Encore un qui ne pensait qu'avec sa bite.

* * *

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Ce n'était pas le vrombissement d'une machine comme je l'avais d'abord cru, c'était les grognements simultanés de centaines et centaines de malades que j'entendais. Ils venaient vers nous. Ils n'étaient pas encore visibles, mais nous sentions cette odeur de gangrène putréfiée approcher. Une première ligne de quinze soldats se tenait juste derrière les barrières, un genou au sol, le bout de l'arme posé sur la barrière en béton pour plus de stabilité, prêts à faire feu. J'étais debout dans la seconde ligne, dix mètres derrière eux. Nous étions tous sur le qui-vive, coude à coude. L'homme à ma gauche tressaillis. J'en voyais un autre dans la première ligne de front trembler comme une feuille. Certains ne savaient pas tenir leur arme correctement, et la plupart d'entre nous n'avaient jamais fait feu sur une cible vivante. Devant la mort, j'avais peur comme un gamin. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait nous arriver ? Nous étions armés et à peu près organisés à présent. Nous n'allions pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient là. Une foule grouillante de personnes blessées apparaissait dans l'avenue. C'était ça la menace ? Des blessés ? Quelle différence avec ceux que nous avions laissé entrer ? A les regarder de plus près, je m'aperçus tout de même qu'ils avaient bien quelque chose de... différent, en fin de compte. Ils semblaient insensibles à la douleur. Un enfant marchait avec le ventre ouvert, trainant ses intestins derrière lui. Une femme de la première ligne de combat vomit sur ses genoux en le voyant. Ils avançaient comme des personnes alcoolisées. Lentement mais sûrement. Un homme en slip et à la peau grisâtre avait une main en moins. Un autre avait un couteau de cuisine planté dans le thorax. Ils nous "regardaient". Ils allaient droit sur nous. Putain, ces monstres venaient pour nous attaquer.

Un homme dans ma ligne perdit son sang froid. Il se mit à tirer avant que l'ordre ne soit donné. Par effet de groupe, tout le monde se mit à tirer dans le tas, moi inclus. Les douilles volaient de partout. Des militaires lançaient des cris de rage mais je n'entendais que le bruit uniforme et continu de nos tirs. Pas possible. Ils étaient immortels. Des centaines, voir de milliers de balles avaient été tirées en quelques secondes et seulement six malades étaient tombés à terre. Non, cinq, il y en avait un qui se relevait.

Je pouvais compter les impacts de balles sur le t-shirt blanc d'un adolescent. Il y avait une dizaine de petits trous rouges et il continuait quand même d'avancer. Ils approchaient de plus en plus. Ils allaient nous submerger. Le premier petit groupe de malades arriva au niveau de la barrière. Le soldat accroupi juste en dessous prit peur. Il voulu se replier et se leva. Il fut immédiatement touché au dos de deux balles par des tirs alliés. Trois malades basculèrent par dessus la barrière. Un premier militaire se fit mordre. En panique, l'ensemble de la première ligne se mit debout et commença à reculer sans prévenir. Deux autres soldats reçurent des balles perdues dans le dos. J'arrêtai de tirer. Il n'y avait plus de ligne, plus de formation, juste des malades qui avançaient et des militaires qui s'agglutinaient contre le mur.

\- On se replie ! hurla quelqu'un.

La foule se pressa contre la porte du cabaret. Je suivis le mouvement. Trop de monde. Nous ne pouvions pas tirer les poignées. J'étais au milieu. J'étouffais. Je luttais simplement pour rester debout et ne pas me faire piétiner.

Je sursautai en recevant une giclée de sang chaud en plein visage. L'homme juste derrière moi était en train de se faire bouffer vivant. Il hurlait, sa bouche à dix centimètres de mon oreille. Le cri s'étrangla et parti dans les aiguës alors qu'il perdait en puissance. L'homme s'affala ensuite à moitié contre moi en continuant d'agoniser. Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour que son corps tombe par terre. Je ne parvenais pas à lever mon arme dans la foule. La femme malade qui l'avait tué continuait de le manger sans me porter la moindre attention. Le cadavre inerte du militaire avait les yeux rivés sur mon visage. Sa tête tapait contre mon épaule à chaque fois que la femme arrachait un morceau de chair avec les dents. Le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche commençait à imbiber mon uniforme. Je sentais ma sueur couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je fermai les yeux. J'entendais encore le bruit gluant de la mastication. Je vomis dans le dos d'un autre militaire. Je pressai au creux de ma main la croix qui pendait à mon cou sous mon uniforme. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je devais penser à autre chose que ces horreurs. Autre chose, allez, vite ! Autre chose. Je crois en Dieu, le Père tout puissant, Créateur du ciel et de la terre, et en Jé...

Je sursautai dans ma prière. Une des deux portes sortit de ses gonds par miracle et glissa sur le côté. Je ne comprenais rien. Les gens à l'intérieur du cabaret étaient eux aussi derrière la porte. Ils essayaient désespérément d'en sortir et nous d'entrer. Ils étaient aussi affolés que nous. Craig Atkins et Stephen réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'à moi.

\- N'entrez pas ! cria Stephen. Quelqu'un a ouvert la pièce qui servait de morgue ! Ils se sont tous relevés ! C'est un carnage à l'intérieur !

Des zombies ?! Les cent cinquante et quelques civils encore en vie exerçaient une pression monstre pour sortir. Ils réussirent leur percée et foncèrent dans la horde de zombies à l'extérieur. Je les regardais se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Ils sont occupés ! cria Atkins. Rentrez la tête dans les épaules et courez !

\- Allons au barrage routier, c'est la rue à côté ! cria Stephen. Il y aura des véhicules là-bas !

Tête baissée, je me frayais un chemin entre les morts et les vivants en direction de l'avenue. J'étais devant mes deux camarades. Pour ne pas nous perdre dans la foule, je tenais Stephen par la main, tandis que Stephen tenait la main d'Atkins. Tous les civils et militaires survivants nous servaient de bouclier. A chaque pas que nous faisions une nouvelle personne perdait la vie à quelques centimètres de nous. J'enjambai la barrière en béton, suivi par Stephen et Atkins. J'enjambai ensuite une vieille femme écrabouillée sur le bitume. Je voyais une ruelle très étroite totalement déserte devant nous. C'était là que nous allions. Un mur de zombies nous séparait de cet endroit. Notre progression dura encore une longue minute. Les gens mouraient tout autour de nous. Nous passions entre les mailles du filet. Les zombies voulaient tous pénétrer dans le cabaret. Les gens qui criaient portaient leur attention sur eux, nous permettant d'avancer pas à pas. La densité de cadavres ambulants devenait plus faible au milieu de l'avenue. Nous allions arriver à passer.

Nous finissions au pas de course et arrivèrent sains et saufs dans la ruelle. Aucun zombie ne nous avait suivi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous avions réussi. Nous avions été chanceux, rien d'autre. Je n'expliquais pas comment nous étions encore en vie. Je me retournai. Mon cousin était toujours derrière moi. Je remarquai que nous avions été suivis par un jeune couple qui s'était mis discrètement dans notre sillage. C'était un homme maigre avec une chemise rose clair couverte de sang, accompagné d'une femme asiatique en robe de soirée bleue, pieds nus. Elle avait déchiré sa robe dans la longueur pour pouvoir courir. En revanche, Atkins n'était plus là.

\- Il y a des véhicules militaires dans la rue parallèle à celle que nous venons de quitter. dit Stephen au couple de civils. On va aller dans la zone sécurisée B du Colonel Summers. S'il y a d'autres survivants, c'est là qu'ils vont être dirigés. Allez aux véhicules, on vous rejoint dans quelques instants.

Le couple acquiesça et couru dans la direction indiquée par Stephen, main dans la main. Stephen se tourna ensuite vers moi, l'air profondément désolé.

\- Craig... murmurai-je, la voix brisée.

\- Le Lieutenant Atkins ne s'en ai pas sorti... annonça Stephen. Je suis désolé, Luciano.

\- Tu lui tenais pourtant la main... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? On aurait pu l'aider.

\- On ne pouvait pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, je l'ai lâché quand un zombie l'a mordu. Il n'a pas réussi à se défaire de son emprise.

J'amorçai un pas pour faire demi-tour. Je devais retrouver Craig. Stephen se mit en travers de mon chemin pour m'interdire le passage.

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit Luciano. dit Stephen avec regret. Tu te serais fait tuer en essayant de le sauver. C'était trop tard. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il est mort.

Je baissai la tête. Stephen me prit dans ses bras. Je sanglotais en silence sur son épaule. Je me sentais abandonné.

\- Je suis là, mon frère. murmura Stephen.

Stephen était la seule personne qu'il me restait pour me rassurer. La dernière personne qui me retenait encore de vouloir mourir.


	23. Jour -1 Graham

**1 jour avant l'état de pandémie (22/06/2014) Point de vue de Graham Shepard.** Je marchais d'un pas vif le long du trottoir. Le temps était à l'orage. Je levai les yeux pour voir ces gros nuages gris qui dansaient au dessus de ma tête. Magnifique. Un grondement sourd détonnait dans le ciel maussade. Une goutte me tomba sur la pommette, me faisant cligner de l'œil par réflexe.

Je dépassai un jeune homme titubant, sans doute encore imbibé suite à une soirée de beuverie. Vraiment pas frais, il avait remonté la capuche de son sweat-shirt jusqu'à en cacher entièrement son visage. Il ne supportait même plus la lumière du soleil. Le jeune homme tendit une main tremblante dans ma direction en marmonnant quelque chose. Je n'avais rien compris, ça ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement. Il devait probablement me réclamer du feu. Je continuai ma route en l'ignorant. Sale jeune décadent.

Réajustant ma veste de costume, je m'engouffrai dans le hall de mon immeuble en vitesse. Pas question de mouiller mon costume vu le prix auquel je l'avais acheté. Une vieille femme en chaussons et robe de chambre était en train de récupérer son courrier dans l'entrée. Elle me sourit en m'apercevant.

\- Bonjour madame Gutierrez ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton joyeux.

\- Bonjour Graham. me répondit-elle. Vous êtes bien matinal pour un dimanche. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me surprendrait dans cette tenue à cette heure-ci.

\- Vous portez tout avec une telle élégance que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. dis-je avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis rentré de mon déplacement professionnel un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et je m'attendais à passer plus de temps dans la circulation mais ça a finalement été assez rapide. La semaine s'est bien passée ? Comment va Dog ?

\- Ho, c'est un amour votre chat. répondit madame Gutierrez en souriant. Je voyais bien qu'il était suspicieux quand il m'a vue arriver mercredi. Mais il quand il a compris que je venais pour le nourrir, il m'a très vite adoptée ! Il est très câlin ce petit chat, beaucoup plus que ceux que j'ai eu par le passé. C'est rare un animal comme ça. Croyez-moi, j'en ai eu de toutes les races, de toutes les couleurs, de tous caractères ! Je ne veux plus en avoir maintenant, c'est trop d'entretien à mon âge. Mais pouvoir passez de temps en temps un moment avec ces petites bêtes et pouvoir les cajoler c'est toujours agréable. Surtout depuis que je suis toute seule. C'est un Bobtail américain que vous avez ? Je lui trouve la queue bien courte.

Non. C'était la dernière personne avec laquelle je voulais disserter sur des tailles de queues. Madame Gutierrez était gentille et excessivement serviable, mais elle parlait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Toutes les personnes âgées de l'immeuble semblaient me vouloir comme ami. Ils m'adoraient tous. Il fallait croire que moi aussi j'étais vraiment trop gentil. C'était pareil au travail, et ce pouvoir de séduction pouvait s'avérer fort utile avec certains clients ou collègues. Je devais paraitre avenant, mais en réalité je détestais ça et je les aurais tous enterrés pour une meilleure place de parking. J'avais l'impression d'être un faux-cul. J'en étais sans doute un. Je savais dire ce que les autres voulaient entendre et me faire apprécier. Etait-ce de la manipulation ? C'était parfois tout innocent, mais je m'en servais dans d'autres cas dans un but bien précis.

\- Heu... A vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée de la race de Dog. dis-je. Il est très amical, c'est certain. Je l'ai adopté auprès d'un couple qui fait dans l'élevage de chiens à la campagne. Il avait deux ans quand je l'ai eu, du coup il a eu le temps de copier de nombreuses habitudes des chiens qui étaient là-bas.

Madame Gutierrez me tint la jambe encore quelques minutes. J'eu le malheur de lui parler de la ville dans laquelle j'avais effectué mon déplacement cette semaine. Or, c'était précisément là où sa belle-sœur habitait. J'eu alors droit à une biographie détaillée de sa belle-sœur en bon et due forme. J'acquiesçais en évitant de poser des questions. Quand je parvins enfin à me débarrasser d'elle, elle me rendit le double des clefs que je lui avais confiées pour la semaine.

* * *

J'entrai dans mon appartement. Dog se précipita vers moi. Je le soulevai sans qu'il ne proteste. Je frottais mon nez contre son museau.

\- Qui c'est qui est content de voir papa ? demandai-je en empruntant une voix ridicule. Qui c'est ? Houuuu ! C'est Dog ! Elle t'a pas mangé la vilaine sorcière qui est venue t'embêter tous les jours ? Ca va mon bébé, je t'ai pas trop manqué ? Fais un bisou !

J'embrassai Dog au sommet du crâne et le laissai filer. Une petite lumière rouge clignotait sur le répondeur. J'appuyai sur le bouton. Une voix synthétique se mit à parler.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez - un - nouveau message. Reçu - aujourd'hui - à - huit heures - quatorze.

\- Hey ! s'exclama une voix beaucoup plus naturelle. Salut, boss ! C'est Haylee ! Haylee Grimes ! J'espère que je ne vous réveille pas. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il faudra peut-être compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour la présentation de demain. Ca va vous faire rire, mais j'étais avec mon association hier soir et un SDF m'a mordue à la main. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il m'a bouffé un bout de ma main ! Un vrai cannibale drogué ! C'est pas très joli et il m'a refilé une drôle d'infection je crois bien. Je suis malade. Du coup j'ai une bonne gueule de zombie et ça fera vraiment tâche devant l'audit. Je vous dis ça juste au cas où, pour que vous puissiez penser à quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Demandez à Ryan, ça lui fera les pieds ! Bon dimanche ! Ciao, boss !

Sacrée Haylee. Je n'étais étonné de rien venant de sa part. On verrait bien demain comment ça allait se passer. Je ne voulais pas penser au travail pour le moment. J'avais une seule journée de week-end et je comptais bien en profiter. Je voulais m'amuser, me défouler. J'irais peut-être faire un jogging sous la pluie avant mon rendez-vous de ce soir. J'allumai mon écran géant et mis une chaine au hasard. L'image montrait un homme noir à moitié nu, animé d'étranges convulsions.

\- Le terme zombie trouve ses origines dans la culture haïtienne et sert également à qualifier les victimes de sortilèges vaudous permettant de ramener les morts à la vie ou de détruire la conscience d'un individu... commença à réciter la voix off du documentaire.

Je balançai mes chaussures parfaitement cirées dans un coin près de la porte d'entrée. Ma veste et ma cravate finirent en boules sur le canapé et je sorti le bas de ma chemise en dehors de mon pantalon.

Je fis chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Je trouvai mon téléphone portable posé à côté de mon ordinateur. Ca faisait des jours que je n'avais pas pu le vérifier. J'étais parti cette semaine juste avec mon téléphone professionnel. L'eau était chaude ; je fis tomber mon sachet de thé au fond de la tasse. Je parcouru mes messages. Rien de vraiment neuf. Je supprimai directement celui envoyé par mon opérateur de téléphonie mobile.

Un MMS attira mon attention. Il m'avait été envoyé par le type rencontré sur Internet avec lequel j'avais rendez-vous le soir même, j'avais oublié son prénom. Je l'avais enregistré sous ce pseudonyme poétique qu'il arborait sur le site de rencontres, HornySausage69. Vaguement intéressé, je déchantai en voyant la photo. Il me fallut un petit moment pour reconnaitre un mollet à moitié déchiqueté. Heurk, quelle idée de prendre ça en photo ? Bien évidemment, la rencontre était annulée et il m'informait qu'il allait passer la journée et peut-être même la nuit aux urgences. Je soupirai. Ainsi donc les deux seules personnes ayant tenté de me contacter cette semaine étaient une collaboratrice malade et un plan cul avorté, quelle vie sociale de folie...

\- Ca sera juste une soirée télé rien que toi et moi en tête-à-tête. dis-je à Dog.

J'éteignis la télévision. Je traversai mon appartement, qui avait un style épuré avec pour couleurs dominantes le gris et le blanc. Il était spacieux pour un logement de célibataire. Mon niveau de vie était plus que confortable. Tout chez moi était parfaitement rangé et trié. J'étais maniaque. Je trainai une chaise derrière moi pour la placer devant la fenêtre du salon. Je m'assis dessus en tailleur, mon thé à la main.

Un petit cadre était posé sur le bureau à côté de moi. C'était une photographie du précédent Noël, à Cardiff. Il y avait ma mère, mes deux grands frères, mes deux grandes sœurs, mon petit frère, mes beaux-frères, mes belles-sœurs, quelques uns de mes neveux et nièces et moi sur cette photo. Nous souriions en regardant l'objectif autour d'une dinde qui dégueulait de la farce aux marron par le trou de balle. Je n'avais pas vu ma famille depuis ce jour là. Il fallait que je les appelle... Peut-être la semaine prochaine...

Dog vint se mettre en boule sur mes cuisses. Il régnait un silence de mort dans mon appartement. Je buvais mon thé brûlant à petites gorgées en admirant la vue. Les gouttes de pluie donnaient à l'asphalte une teinte plus foncée. Les nuages s'épaississaient. Ils tourbillonnaient dans un grondement sinistre. Il faisait très sombre chez moi à présent. L'atmosphère était terne et uniforme. Ca me plaisait. Je grattais mon chat derrière les oreilles. Il ronronnait. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit. J'étais seul. J'étais bien. La vie est belle.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE IV**


	24. Chapitre V Se reconstruire Jour 48

**CHAPITRE V - SE RECONSTRUIRE**

** 48ème jour (09/08/2014)** J'étais allongé sur un matelas, sous une lourde couverture. Toutes mes douleurs me semblaient bien lointaines. Celle à l'épaule, celle causée par la balle qui avait traversé mon flanc, les contusions suite à l'accident de voiture, ma gorge irritée par ce gaz étouffant ; toutes ces sensations désagréables étaient presque aussi endormies que moi. Ma tête était enfoncée dans un oreiller épais. Cet oreiller avait une odeur vaguement familière que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. J'avais l'impression que le lit entier m'engloutissait, j'étais comme dans un cocon duquel je ne voulais plus sortir. Une brise fraiche souffla sur mes pieds nus dépassant de la couverture. Il y avait comme un parfum d'été. Je frissonnai. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Ou suis-je ?

Je me trouvais dans une chambre. Tout était très lumineux. Moquette écrue, lambris peint en beige sur les quatre murs. La pièce était plutôt vide et grande. Il n'y avait qu'une grosse armoire en sapin clair ainsi qu'un bureau simple et une chaise. Quelques cadres avec des photos en noir et blanc montrant des oisillons picorant du pain dans des environnements urbains.

Je soupirai. Immobile jusqu'à maintenant, Luciano se tourna vers moi quand il m'entendit. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce moment. Il était debout près la fenêtre ouverte, en contre-jour devant le soleil qui se levait. Il portait des vêtements propres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec autre chose que son uniforme kaki. Son visage était rasé de près, chose que je n'avais jamais vue non plus. Le ciel derrière lui était d'un bleu parfait. Le vent faisait s'agiter les petits rideaux en mousseline blanche. Je ne savais ni où j'étais, ni comment j'avais fini dans cette chambre. Des oiseaux gazouillaient dehors.

Je ne sentais pas l'urgence de connaitre les réponses à mes interrogations. Après plus de vingt-quatre heures passées à courir et à survivre dans la forêt, après la mort de Stephen, de Laura et de tous ces militaires, dont plusieurs tués de mes propres mains, après avoir tenté de dépasser mes limites jusqu'à finalement échouer dans la prairie au milieu de la horde, j'étais simplement heureux de voir Luciano s'assoir à mon chevet dans un cadre calme et reposant.

\- Salut. dis-je d'une petite voix. Comment ça va ?

Luciano se mit à rire.

\- Comment toi, tu vas ? demanda-t-il. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça à moitié conscient tu te vidais de ton sang au milieu d'une horde.

\- Et toi la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais sans connaissance en train de te noyer dans un étang. Etant données les circonstances, je crois qu'on se porte tous les deux plutôt pas mal.

Luciano sourit et me prit la main.

\- Ou sont les autres ? demandai-je. Janet était avec moi. Elle va bien ? Elle est ici ?

\- Tout le monde est sain et sauf. Janet, Conrad, Allison, Joseph et Elizabeth sont là et ils se portent bien. Tout le monde s'en est sorti. A part...

Luciano laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il marqua un silence perturbé seulement pas le chant des oiseaux. Je respectais sa douleur.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton cousin, Luciano. Janet t'a tout raconté ?

\- Oui... souffla-t-il. Elle n'a pas vu quand c'est arrivé. Toi, tu l'as vu mourir ? C'était... rapide ?

\- Oui, il n'a pas souffert. confirmai-je. Nous n'avions rien vu venir. Il n'est pas mort en ayant peur ou quoi que ce soit. Il a été... touché à la tête. Tu n'as pas à craindre qu'il revienne. C'est finit.

\- D'accord... Alors on va dire que c'est déjà ça.

Un ange passa.

\- Tu sais, Stephen et moi on a grandit ensemble. Il a toujours été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas. J'ai même vécu un moment chez ses parents avant de rejoindre l'armée. Lui voulait être médecin. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'était engagé. Peut-être pour suivre mes traces... On a vraiment tout fait ensemble. Ca fait drôle d'imaginer que le monde peut continuer d'exister sans lui...

Luciano baissa la tête. Une larme tomba sur ma main.

\- C'est comme un frère que je viens de perdre. dit-il en reniflant. Merci d'avoir été là pour lui jusqu'au bout.

\- Viens là. dis-je en lui tendant mon bras.

Il se pencha vers moi et je le serrai contre moi. Je le sentais trembler. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était terrible. dit Luciano. Joseph, Allison et moi patrouillions en voiture à votre recherche. On a entendu l'explosion du moulin. Quand on a trouvé Janet paniquée et pleine de cendres, elle nous a dit que Stephen et toi étiez morts tous les deux. J'ai foncé là où elle m'a dit que se trouvait ton "cadavre". Je ne voulais pas l'accepter, je voulais te retrouver pour en être sûr. Joseph et Allison ont voulu me retenir mais j'étais déjà parti. Alors ils ont fait des tours de voiture dans la prairie tout autour de la horde en klaxonnant pour distraire les zombies. J'ai pu arriver jusqu'à toi et c'est là que j'ai vu que tu respirais encore.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ? demandai-je.

\- Je nous aie sauvés tous les deux. J'aurais pas tenu le choc de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Pas encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolé. dis-je sincèrement.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire peur comme ça. implora Luciano.

Il se cramponnait à moi sans se rendre compte qu'il me faisait mal.

\- Je te le promets.

Luciano me lâcha. Il s'allongea à côté de moi sur le lit, par dessus la couverture à gros carreaux rouges et blancs. Il plaça son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Ca y est, je reconnaissais l'odeur de cet oreiller. Il sentait comme Luciano. Pauvre homme. Il était à fleur de peau. Perdre quelqu'un était toujours une épreuve difficile. Peu importe qui, peu importe les circonstances. Luciano n'était pas différent des autres. Il me faisait tellement pitié... J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Ma gorge était nouée. J'avais envie de prendre soin de cette pauvre chose qui s'était attachée à moi sans que je demande quoi que ce soit. Il me faisait penser à un animal abandonné en mal d'affection. Profondément en moi, je savais que je voulais le garder à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Car oui, il y aurait bien une fin. Il ne supportait pas de vivre seul et il me donnait l'impression d'être plus humain. Je me sentais un meilleur homme à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime. murmura-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça à la légère. Tu es encore sous le choc et ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est trop rapide pour en être.

\- Peu importe. C'est si important d'utiliser le terme adéquat ?

\- Oui. affirmai-je. Les choses doivent rester claires.

\- Alors c'est quoi l'amour si ce n'est pas ce que je ressens ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas si j'ai jamais été amoureux une fois dans ma vie.

\- Tu n'avais pas eu quelqu'un auparavant ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'en avais parlé.

\- Si.

\- Et ?

\- Ecoute Luciano, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je veux bien parler de sentiments avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté mais je suis incapable de voir les choses en profondeur. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Je ne connais ni l'amour ni ces grands sentiments qui font fondre les gens en larmes. Je suis rarement touché par les personnes ou les événements. Tu es l'exception mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées. N'attends rien de moi, tu ne pourras être que déçu. Je ne sais pas si je suis juste quelqu'un de dur et de froid, ou alors un psychopathe fini. C'est comme ça.

\- Je sais comment tu es. dit Luciano. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas observé ? Je ne te demande pas de me faire une déclaration d'amour, sois juste sincère. Explique-moi ce que je suis pour toi.

\- Tu es quelqu'un qui compte. La vérité c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Je n'aime pas prendre trop au sérieux les rapports humains. Je déteste avoir la sensation que les gens me connaissent.

\- Pourquoi ? Tes amis ne te connaissaient pas, peut-être ?

\- Amis, c'est vite dit. dis-je. Les gens connaissaient une image de moi que j'acceptais de montrer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on puisse voir à travers moi, qu'on devine à quoi je pense ou qu'on comprenne qui je suis.

\- Tu n'es pas un cas particulier. On a tous un jardin secret dont on ne montre qu'une façade. Ca serait si terrible que ça si on te comprenait ? demanda Luciano.

\- Si tu montres entier à quelqu'un, tu lui montres tes faiblesses. dis-je. Je tiens à rester intouchable. Ca m'a toujours réussi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu n'es pas en train de t'exposer ?

\- Parce que ça ne me dérange pas que tu me vois faible. Je ne peux pas être fort tout le temps, plus maintenant. Il faut parfois lâcher la pression et tu es la personne que j'ai choisie pour libérer cette pression. Sache que je t'aime beaucoup. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre mais tu m'as demandé d'être honnête.

\- Okay. dit Luciano avec un sourire. Alors je te remercie de partager ça avec moi.

\- Donc tout va bien entre nous ? demandai-je.

\- Tout est Okay.

J'avais rarement parlé à un homme aussi sincèrement. Ca ne représentait peut-être pas grand chose pour Luciano, mais pour moi me dévoiler comme je venais de le faire c'était autant de stress que si je l'avais demandé en mariage.

\- Maintenant tu peux me dire où nous sommes ? demandai-je.

\- On est chez nous. Un superbe parc entre York et Lancaster, au bord du Susquehanna. Tu verrais le paysage, c'est magnifique. Nous sommes à l'abri. On a trouvé le bâtiment avant-hier, restaurant au rez-de-chaussée et gîte à l'étage. Ceci est notre chambre. C'est sympathique, non ?

\- Notre chambre ? répétai-je. Et tu dis que vous avez trouvé cet endroit avant-hier ? J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

\- Tu es resté endormi deux jours. Aussitôt qu'on a trouvé la voiture devant le gîte on a fait des rondes dans la zone pour vous retrouver. Depuis, je suis resté vers toi quasiment tout le temps.

\- Ainsi donc, tu as dormis deux nuits à côté d'un comateux ? dis-je sur un ton amusé. Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou en avoir peur, c'est franchement bizarre.

\- Après tout ce que Janet m'a raconté de ce que vous avez vécu, je comprends que tu aies besoin de repos. Et à propos... dit Luciano avec hésitation. Janet nous a parlé de la femme qui est partie du camp de réfugiés avec nous. Cette journaliste qui est morte, il y avait quelque chose entre vous ? Je savais qu'elle te tournait déjà autour au camp mais...

\- Laura ? Non. dis-je immédiatement. Absolument rien. Déjà, je t'assure que je n'aime pas les femmes. C'est clair et net. Ensuite s'il y avait quelque chose, c'était uniquement dans sa tête. Elle était... morte psychologiquement. Elle mélangeait la vie qu'elle avait perdue avec la réalité. Elle me prenait pour son ex-compagnon. Elle était au courant du fait que j'ai tué l'ami de Carpenter et elle voulait me faire chanter. C'était une épine dans le pied quand nous étions au camp, mais au final elle est morte en nous sauvant.

\- Les gens font parfois des choses incompréhensibles quand ils n'ont plus rien auquel se raccrocher. commenta Luciano.

\- Toi par contre tu ne m'as pas tout dis. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que c'était le frère de Conrad que tu as tué ? Ca m'aurait aidé à comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Je n'avais pas parlé sur un ton accusateur. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise, je voulais simplement comprendre.

\- J'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi comme tu connaissais Conrad et son frère. avoua Luciano. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est bon. Ca explique pourquoi Conrad a toujours été à couteaux tirés avec les militaires, plus particulièrement avec toi. Ca ne va pas être simple de vivre ensemble sous le même toit. Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Oui. répondit-il. Quand nous étions encore au camp de réfugiés. La réaction obtenue a été un cracha en plein visage... Je me sens vraiment mal de le côtoyer... C'est pesant.

\- Ca va être difficile, mais on peut au moins espérer qu'il arrête de montrer une animosité ouverte. dis-je.

\- C'était un accident, je lui ai dit. Mais même en sachant ça j'arrive à le comprendre. Si j'avais le responsable de la mort de Stephen sous les yeux, je ne pourrais pas rester stoïque. Conrad ne veut pas de moi ici, il me le fait bien sentir. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. J'ai tué un innocent, je ne mérite peut-être pas ma place ici.

\- Tu la mérites autant que moi.

\- Merci. dit Luciano avec un soupir de soulagement. Merci mille fois. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis tellement content que tu sois là avec moi.

Luciano resta à côté de moi sur le lit encore quelques minutes, passant les doigts entre les poils de mon torse. Il commençait à s'assoupir. Le soleil était un peu plus haut dans le ciel à présent. Ses rayons illuminaient la chambre et frappaient ma peau nue. Belle matinée.

* * *

On frappa discrètement à la porte. Luciano se redressa en position assise et je ramenai la couverture sur mon torse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Allison fit son apparition.

\- Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle timidement. J'ai entendu que tu étais réveillé. Tout va bien ?

\- J'allais partir. dit Luciano. Graham est tout à toi.

Luciano quitta la pièce en m'adressant un clin d'œil que je rendis. Allison resta debout, les mains posées sur le pied de lit. Elle aussi était plus en forme que jamais. Elle portait des vêtements de sport et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue tresse. Elle semblait prête à partir à l'aventure. C'était peut-être le cas. Je ne savais pas si nous avions besoin d'aller chercher des vivres ou si nous bénéficions de tout ce qu'il nous fallait sur le gîte.

\- Tu reviens de loin, Graham. dit Allison. Ca va avec les points de suture ? Ca ne tire pas trop ?

\- J'ai des points de suture ? demandai-je. Je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas regardé sous le pansement. Je n'ai pas trop mal alors je pense que ça va aller. J'imagine que c'est toi qui m'as recousu ? Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien.

\- Tu t'es entrainée sur le bras de Joe ?

\- Non. répondit-elle. Il n'en a pas eu besoin. La balle qu'il a reçue quand la camionnette se faisait canarder l'a juste égratigné. Un petit pansement, un petit bisou et il est reparti comme neuf mon gaillard, c'est du solide.

\- Merci pour tout. J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir donné de fil à retordre, sans mauvais de jeu de mots. C'était pas trop effrayant de voir dans quel état j'étais ? Je ne me rends pas bien compte.

\- Tu n'étais pas le plus flippant. dit Allison en levant haut les sourcils.

\- Ha ? Qui, alors ?

\- Ton copain Luciano qui saute du pick-up en marche en pleine nuit et qui cours en direction d'une horde de zombies, ça aussi ça fait son petit effet au point de vue de la flippe.

\- Je sais. Il m'a raconté qu'il a couru au travers pour me sauver et que vous avez distrait la horde en klaxonnant.

\- Pour te sauver ? s'exclama Allison. Ce n'était pas ça. D'après les dires de Janet, pour nous tu étais mort. Luciano l'a pensé aussi. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est plonger dans la meute enragée là où son copain était mort, sans espoir de revenir. Ce n'était pas téméraire, c'était désespéré. Il ne pensait certainement pas en revenir.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a voulu se suicider en me croyant mort ? demandai-je.

\- Non, je ne peux pas l'affirmer mais c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé sur le moment. Il a sûrement agi sans réfléchir. Garde un œil sur lui et fais ce que tu peux pour l'aider. On est tous solidaires mais c'est très certainement toi le plus à même de le comprendre et de le soutenir.

\- Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Les gens font parfois des choses incompréhensibles quand ils n'ont plus rien auquel se raccrocher. C'est ce que Luciano m'a dit tout à l'heure. Autre chose ? Comment Elizabeth gère la situation avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carpenter ?

\- Ho... On reste sur le thème des personnes inquiétantes alors ? demanda Allison avec un faux sourire amusé. Elizabeth est passée par toutes les phases. D'abord la catatonie. Ensuite... ça. Elle a tué ces deux militaires pour te libérer de Carpenter. Elle l'a fait de sang froid. Il faut la comprendre, mais c'est quand même horrible, non ? On ne peut pas accepter que le meurtre devienne une solution à nos problèmes. Si il y a bien une époque dans laquelle garder son humanité est important, c'est bien celle-là. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

\- Probablement. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle agir de sang froid. Elle était déterminée à se venger et c'est sa révolte qui a parlé. J'ai une autre vision de ce qu'est tuer de sang froid...

\- Ensuite quand on a été séparés, elle n'avait plus que Janet en tête. Elle m'a envoyée sur les roses quand je me suis souciée de comment elle allait. Je pouvais comprendre. Mais depuis qu'elle a retrouvé sa nièce, elle est redevenue la même qu'au camp, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Est-ce que c'est normal de ne pas pleurer ? Je ne sais pas ! Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que Janet se fasse de soucis, mais ça ne rassure pas du tout la gamine cette attitude. Janet elle-même se sent perdue et ne sait pas quoi faire. Elles restent ensemble et échangent à peine trois mots dans une journée. Ces non-dits vont les ronger.

\- Je ne peux pas juger ce comportement. dis-je. Moi aussi j'évite d'aborder ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Il reste encore quelqu'un qui n'a pas le cafard, ici ? Joe et toi, ça va ?

\- Oui. Nous avons la chance d'avoir été épargnés de tous ces malheurs qui nous entourent... Bon, j'ai fini de t'embêter, je voulais surtout m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Dans un ou deux jours on pourra te faire visiter notre domaine.

\- J'en meurs d'impatience.

Allison m'enlaça avec précaution. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait un vrai signe d'affection à mon égard. Mes sœurs avaient l'habitude de m'enlacer de la même manière autrefois.

En sortant, elle croisa Conrad qui venait me rendre visite à son tour.

\- Salut Conrad ! m'exclamai-je avec joie. J'ai le droit à pas mal de passages dans ma chambre, je suis drôlement populaire ! Il y a encore la queue dans le couloir ? Il faut prendre un ticket avec un numéro pour venir me voir ? Ca va ?

\- Salut. répondit-il. Ouais, ça va.

Conrad était embarrassé par quelque chose. Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et préféra fixer un point dans le lointain.

\- Prends une chaise. lui proposai-je.

\- Merci, ça va aller. dit-il. Si je suis venu te voir c'est pour... Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses. J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces derniers jours et j'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas vraiment. J'avais de l'agressivité à revendre. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est oublié, Conrad. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je comprends que tu avais besoin d'un exutoire. Les mots glissent sur moi en général, je ne t'en veux pas. Ca me ferait plaisir qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases sans toutes ces tensions. Nouvelle maison, nouveau départ. Je suis coupable également. Tu avais besoin d'un ami et je n'étais pas toujours là pour toi, alors moi aussi je te demande pardon.

Il eut un sourire gêné.

\- Cool. dit Conrad. Okay, ça me plait qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. Après la mort de Jake je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Je voulais évacuer toute cette violence que j'avais. Je veux qu'on passe à autre chose. Je vais essayer de ne plus te faire chier. Tu dis que les mots glissent sur toi mais j'ai quand même fini une fois avec le nez cassé.

\- Ho ! m'exclamai-je en retenant mon rire. Le coup de poing ? Ca je ne m'en excuse pas, ça m'a fait un bien fou !

\- Ouais... dit Conrad en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Et sinon, Luciano et toi vous n'allez pas vous foutre sur la gueule, si ? Désolé si tu as cru que je cautionnais ce qu'il a fait à ton frère. Je n'étais pas au courant. Il s'en veut vraiment, crois-moi. Il me l'a dit. Tu penses pouvoir enterrer la hache de guerre ?

\- Disons que j'ai passé une étape depuis que je n'ai plus envie de le voir mort. répondit Conrad en se refermant. Mais ne nous demande pas de développer une grande amitié, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je n'en demanderais pas tant. A toi seul de voir si tu acceptes de lui pardonner.

\- D'accord... soupira Conrad. Alors voilà, c'est tout. Joe et Allison voulaient que je vienne m'excuser et finalement ça m'a fait du bien. J'en suis content. Je vais te laisser dormir, maintenant.

Je ne relevai pas sa dernière remarque. Je n'allais pas lui dire que présenter des excuses n'était pas supposé être une corvée que l'on faisait pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Nous venions de nous réconcilier, pas la peine d'en remettre directement une couche. Il était maladroit mais je restais persuadé que c'était un bon garçon. Il allait vite devoir apprendre à grandir à présent. Tous ses défauts d'ancien adolescent qui avaient tendance à irriter le reste du groupe allaient s'effacer rapidement. Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, Conrad était mon ami et il nous restait du chemin à parcourir ensemble. Il avança jusqu'à mon lit et me serra la main d'une bonne poigne.

\- Hey, ce t-shirt appartient à Joe, non ? lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce.

Conrad se figea un instant et baissa les yeux sur son t-shirt. Il était à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal qui m'était inconnu. C'était typique de Joe qui avait des goûts musicaux très éclectiques.

\- Bah oui... répondit-il. Je n'ai aucun vêtement, ici. Tout le monde est parti du camp de réfugiés bien préparé avec tout un nécessaire dans un sac à dos. Tout le monde était prêt pour la grande évasion. Tout le monde sauf moi à qui on n'avait rien dit. Je ne sais pas quelle raison serait la pire : qu'on m'ait oublié ou qu'on ne m'ait pas jugé digne de confiance...

J'aurais dû me taire.


	25. Jour 50

** 50ème jour (11/08/2014)** Je terminai de boutonner ma chemise. J'affrontais l'apocalypse avec élégance. A l'époque, je n'avais presque que des vêtements habillés dans mon appartement et j'en avais jeté une bonne partie dans mon sac à dos avant de partir à l'aventure, sans me soucier de quels types de vêtements je prenais. Ce n'était pas grave, je me sentais à mon aise dedans. Je partageais maintenant mon armoire avec Luciano. Comme nous étions de corpulence identique, il m'avait autorisé à piocher dans ses propres affaires mais les miennes me convenaient parfaitement.

Je me regardais avec attention dans le miroir de l'armoire. La fin du monde ne m'avait pas beaucoup changé. Je n'avais ni pris, ni perdu de poids. Visage un peu fatigué, normal. Je me trouvais séduisant. J'aimais mon image. Etait-ce une nouvelle ride entre les yeux ? Mes cheveux secs me tombaient sur le front. Je ne les avais jamais portés aussi longs, mis à part pendant une courte période dans les années 90 où j'avais eu l'horrible envie de ressembler à Kurt Cobain. Ils me semblaient plus clairs qu'à l'accoutumée. Je résistais à la tentation de tout couper moi-même. Pas de nouveaux cheveux gris, juste toujours les mêmes au dessus des oreilles. Cette barbe de deux semaines en revanche me vieillissait de dix ans. Physiquement, j'étais le même Graham qu'avant. Et mentalement ? Je ne savais pas.

Quatre. C'était le nombre d'hommes que j'avais tué. Victor Miles, David Butterfield, Alfred Carpenter et Hank Jones. Est-ce que je me souviendrais encore de tous ces noms si la liste venait un jour à s'agrandir ? A partir de quand avais-je le droit d'oublier ces visages ? Ma vie avait changé, j'avais dû m'adapter. Mais était-ce vraiment un changement ou est-ce que j'avais déjà cette singularité en moi bien avant ? Peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais jamais passé à l'acte plus tôt était parce que la situation ne s'était jamais présentée. Sordide. Je me sentais toujours "moi", pourtant.

Nous vivions dans un cadre bien défini par des règles rassurantes. Les règles étaient tombées. Alors que certains comme Luciano, Allison ou Joe continuaient de suivre le "droit chemin", d'autres s'éparpillaient et sortaient du cadre de l'acceptable. Je savais reconnaitre ce qu'on appelait le Bien ou le Mal. J'avais toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de moi mais j'avais parfois du mal à comprendre pourquoi je le faisais. Le conditionnement exercé sur moi par notre ancienne société qui m'aidait à bien agir sans me poser de questions s'effaçait de jour en jour. Sans plus aucune limite imposée, je ne pouvais que dévier. Explorer comme un enfant découvrant le monde, aller au delà de mes limites. Ma liberté infinie me montait à la tête.

Mais ça allait. Une nouvelle atmosphère plus saine se profilait. J'étais entouré de personnes qui pouvaient me rediriger. Comme je l'avais avoué à Luciano, il fallait que j'accepte mes faiblesses. J'avais besoin d'aide.

Joe entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt, mec ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je le suis.

Joe venait me chercher pour la "visite". J'avais continué de me reposer ces deux derniers jours, prenant tous mes repas au lit. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que les quatre murs de ma chambre. Quand nous sortîmes de la pièce, nous nous retrouvions dans un couloir très sombre, sans aucun éclairage. Nous n'avions plus d'électricité. Il y avait cinq chambres à l'étage. Celle du fond était occupée par Allison et Joe. Il y avait ensuite la chambre de Luciano et moi, celle d'Elizabeth, celle de Janet et enfin celle de Conrad devant les escaliers en colimaçon. Chaque chambre disposait d'une petite salle de bain mais nous n'avions malheureusement plus l'eau courante depuis ce matin. Je n'avais aucune idée du fonctionnement du système d'alimentation en eau. Réservoir vide ? Bouchons dans les canalisations ? De toute façon, l'eau n'était déjà plus très claire. La filtration ne se faisait plus depuis notre arrivée. Plus d'eau, donc plus de douche ni de toilettes. Les besoins naturels se feraient donc dans la forêt.

Nous descendîmes. Contrairement au couloir du premier étage, le rez-de-chaussée était éblouissant. La façade était entièrement vitrée. Ma première pensée fut d'ordre pratique. Cette grande vitre nous rendait parfaitement visibles et vulnérables, surtout la nuit si nous allumions des bougies. Un petit rictus se dessina au coin de ma bouche. Je réfléchissais en survivant avant tout à présent, c'était amusant.

Les murs étaient en pierres. Le plafond plutôt bas était d'un blanc éclatant, tranché par des poutres peintes en noir. C'était ici la partie restaurant du gîte. On pouvait facilement faire tenir une centaine de couverts. Des tables rectangulaires en chêne de différentes tailles étaient disposées partout dans la pièce. J'étais surpris de voir que tout était en place pour prendre le repas, comme pour une journée normale. Ca me rappelait le "monde d'avant". Tout était parfait, jusqu'aux serviettes en papier rouge pliées dans les verres. C'était juste un peu poussiéreux. La décoration était sommaire, quelques ustensiles de cuisine anciens en cuivre pendaient aux murs et une ardoise avec le menu du jour était accrochée au dessus du comptoir. Apparemment, le dernier dessert du Chef était la tarte à la mélasse.

Au milieu de la salle, Elizabeth était occupée à passer un coup de chiffon dans des assiettes. Elle s'affairait autour d'une table pour sept convives. Notre table, j'en déduisis. Nous nous approchâmes d'elle.

\- Bonjour Elizabeth. dis-je.

\- Bonjour. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu lui fais faire une petite visite guidée, Joe ? Il a vu la cuisine équipée ? Je pense que ça lui plaira.

\- Pas encore. répondit Joe. Alors Graham, comme vient de nous dire Elizabeth, par là-bas nous avons...

J'amorçai un pas en direction des portes de saloon menant aux cuisines quand Elizabeth m'attrapa par le bras. Joe continuait de parler tout seul sans remarquer que je ne le suivais plus.

\- Merci. murmura-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- De quoi ? dis-je sans savoir pourquoi je chuchotais moi aussi.

\- Carpenter. Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas m'en être chargée moi-même, mais merci quand même.

Elizabeth retira sa main de mon bras quand Joe s'aperçut que je m'étais arrêté et elle reporta son attention sur la table qu'elle nettoyait. Elle sortit les serviettes en papier des verres à vin et les secoua pour faire tomber la poussière en affichant un sourire tranquille et en fredonnant la mélodie d'une comptine. Merde, cette femme était aussi froide que moi.

\- Tu me dis si je t'ennuie. dit alors Joe en levant les sourcils.

\- Ho non ! m'exclamai-je. Je jetais juste un coup d'œil à la table. Ca va nous changer dans manger dans des assiettes propres.

Nous enchainâmes par un tour de la cuisine. Je n'avais jamais pu bénéficier d'une telle place pour travailler. Je me voyais déjà couper légumes et grosses pièces de viande sur ces plans de travail qui n'en finissaient pas. Dommage que nous n'ayons justement plus de légumes frais ni de viande... J'avais envie d'une dinde, ou même d'un simple poulet. Non, rien qu'une caille élevée en batterie suffirait à soulager mon estomac en manque de protéines animales. Je fus agréablement surpris d'apprendre que les cuisinières fonctionnaient au gaz. Tant que nous avions des bombonnes et des allumettes, nous pourrions manger chaud. Même si c'était un restaurant, il restait beaucoup de boites de conserve dans les placards. Bravo pour le Chef, quelle nourriture fraiche et de qualité... L'intérieur des congélateurs géants non-alimentés en électricité me rappelait en revanche l'odeur du zombie pourrissant.

Joe m'emmena ensuite dehors. Il faisait de nouveau frais ce matin. Un très léger brouillard enveloppait le gîte. J'avais la chair de poule. Il y avait d'abord une petite terrasse en bois avec des tables couvertes de lichen et des parasols. Une vaste étendue de graviers servait ensuite de parking. Un pick-up Ford Raptor noir y était stationné. C'était à l'aide de ce véhicule que Janet et moi avions été sauvés quelques jours auparavant. A gauche du gîte, il y avait une maison beaucoup plus petite. Joe m'expliqua qu'elle devait appartenir aux propriétaires des lieux. Ils l'avaient déjà fouillée. Nous avions une grande zone de pelouse qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de tondeuse tout autour de la maison et un chemin de terre menait à la forêt qui commençait cinquante mètres en contrebas.

\- C'est génial, Joe. dis-je. Idéal pour des vacances, mais tu penses que cet endroit est sûr ? Tout est ouvert, on va souffrir si on doit monter des clôtures tout autour de la maison. La forêt est dense, on n'a pas de visibilité, alors que nous sommes des proies parfaites derrière la vitre du restaurant. Comme des homards dans un aquarium. Les zombies n'ont qu'à choisir qui ils veulent manger en premier. Et il n'y a pas que les zombies...

\- Relax. dit Joe. Tu l'as dit, la forêt est très dense. Ca nous procure une isolation sonore. Et comme c'est en légère montée pour les zombies, il y a peu de chance qu'ils la traversent par hasard. Il y a beaucoup d'anfractuosités dans les zones sauvages du parc. Rochers, crevasses, butes de terre... En général les zombies changent de direction si rien ne les alerte et qu'ils se heurtent à un obstacle. Ils ne viendront pas s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Et si par manque de bol une horde entière arrive malgré tout, on a la falaise derrière la maison.

\- Ho, encore plus génial ! m'exclamai-je avec ironie. Alors si une horde décide d'effectuer un séjour chez nous, on n'a plus qu'à sauter du haut de la falaise ? Bon plan !

\- Mec, laisse-moi terminer avant de lancer tes sarcasmes. dit Joe. Suis-moi derrière la maison, je vais te montrer.

\- Oui, chef !

* * *

Nous nous approchâmes du précipice. Passer par delà la barrière était l'assurance d'une chute mortelle. Nous étions au dessus d'un mur de roche d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Il y avait en dessous deux lignes de chemins de fer envahies d'herbes, puis le fleuve, noir et calme. Derrière le grand pont détruit, je distinguais au loin le fantôme de Wrightsville. Impossible pour moi de définir si le voile qui enveloppait la ville était le brouillard ou un nuage de fumée géant.

\- Tu vois ? demanda Joe. Les zombies ne peuvent venir que par devant. Cette falaise à l'arrière pourra nous aider à nous débarrasser d'un grand nombre d'entre eux sans effort. C'est comme des moutons. Si le moindre zombie passe par dessus cette barrière, tous les autres suivront.

\- Pourquoi se jetteraient-ils dans le vide alors qu'on sera du côté de la maison ?

\- On a élaboré une petite diversion pour les attirer. répondit Joe. Regarde sur les rails, il y a une voiture de police. Elle est parfaitement fonctionnelle, sirènes comprises. Si on craint d'être dépassé par une horde, on allume la sirène et ça les attire tous. Evidemment, il faut se rendre compte rapidement de l'attaque. Si le gîte est déjà encerclé et qu'on ne peut plus sortir de la maison, ça ne sert à rien. Et puis j'ai trouvé un flingue dans la bagnole. Le flic mort dans la voiture n'a tiré qu'une seule balle, pour lui-même. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'armes a feu...

\- La sirène ne peut pas être activée à distance ? demandai-je.

\- Malheureusement non. répondit Joe. Il faudra forcément un volontaire pour aller activer l'alarme. On a attaché une corde là-bas sur la barrière. Il faut descendre en faisant attention à ne pas se briser le cou.

\- Alors une fois le volontaire en bas, il attire toute la horde sur lui... dis-je en mettant là le doigt sur le gros point faible de ce plan.

\- Oui. Il reste le fleuve si la situation est désespérée. Les zombies n'ont à ma connaissance pas encore appris à nager. Au pire, on va dans l'eau s'ils nous encerclent. C'est un plan risqué, loin d'être parfait, mais ça reste un plan. C'est le meilleur que nous ayons pour le moment. Je sais, ça parait grotesque quand c'est résumé comme ça.

\- Ca ne me parait pas si mauvais que ça. dis-je. On trouvera de quoi l'améliorer. Nous sommes là pour un bon moment, non ?

\- Ouais... Et j'en suis vraiment content. Ca sera autre chose que ce camp de réfugiés étouffant. Vivre avec ma femme et des amis dans un gîte, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une fin du monde très difficile à supporter. Ca sera un peu comme une grande famille recomposée. On peut se refaire une nouvelle vie ici. Nous faisons partie des chanceux, ne l'oublions pas.

\- Hum. soupirai-je en perdant mon regard dans le fleuve sombre. Je suis d'accord. J'ai déjà dit ça par le passé mais cette fois je suis persuadé qu'on sera tranquille.

Je m'appuyai sur la barrière. Joe m'imita. De petites gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. L'une d'entre elle se glissa derrière mon col de chemise pour parcourir mon dos. Je frissonnai. Cette vue magnifique me rappelait la campagne où j'avais grandi à côté de Bristol. L'herbe verdoyante contrastait avec le ciel et le cour d'eau sombre. Comme le paysage, mon souvenir était à moitié plongé dans le brouillard. Il s'effaçait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce qui était oublié l'était pour toujours. Si il n'y avait plus personne pour s'en souvenir, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mon passé allait disparaitre avec moi.

\- Il y a un ponton au bord du fleuve. fis-je remarquer. Luciano aime la pêche. Ca serait bien si on cherchait le matériel nécessaire pour ramener du poisson.

\- Je pèche aussi un petit peu. dit Joe. Si j'avais un fusil je pourrais également chasser. J'ai un peu pratiqué avec des potes. Cela dit je n'ai jamais rien réussi à tirer...

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? demandai-je avec amusement en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Beaucoup de choses... soupira Joe.

\- Ou sont les autres, au fait ?

\- Je crois que Conrad n'est pas encore levé. Il doit dormir dix heures par nuit à mon avis. Il poursuit une mutation en paresseux. Il est en bonne voie. Et Janet est au coin des amoureux.

Joe pointa du doigt un kiosque à cinquante mètres sur notre droite. Janet était seule. Elle ne faisait pas attention à nous. Elle était elle aussi hypnotisée par le paysage, debout et immobile. Ses bras nus me donnaient froid. La jeune fille affichait un air mélancolique.

\- Alli et Luciano font de la reconnaissance dans le parc. continua Joe. Il y a peut-être un bâtiment qui mérite d'être fouillé. Allison m'a dit qu'elle a vu des arbres à baies hier. On aura peut-être des fruits au dessert ce midi. Pas besoin de se faire du soucis pour eux, ils seront prudents. Allison et moi avons chacun un talkie-walkie si l'un de nous a un problème.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux... La pluie commence tomber drue. Nous devrions nous abriter.

* * *

\- Et voilà, le dîner est servi ! m'exclamai-je en posant le plat de spaghettis au milieu de la table.

\- Whoooo ! s'exclama Conrad en pleine extase. Tout ça ?! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait péter le ventre !

\- Jetées dans l'eau bouillante avec amour spécialement pour vous. dis-je.

Le soleil couchant illuminait le restaurant. Je m'assis au bout de la table. Nous étions tous réunis dans une ambiance détendue. Un "pop" retentit quand Joe ouvrit la bouteille de vin.

\- C'est notre premier dîner tous ensemble chez nous. dit Joe. Ca vaut bien une petite célébration, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bonne bouteille ? demanda Luciano.

\- Hum... Un Barolo de 2008. annonça Joe. Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà bu.

\- C'est un bon vin ? me demanda Conrad, qui me prenait pour une encyclopédie vivante.

\- Venant d'un resto qui servait des conserves et des pâtes toutes faites, je m'attends au pire. répondis-je.

Joe s'occupa du service. Il remplit généreusement les coupes et s'arrêta sur Janet en l'interrogeant du regard. La jeune fille tendit sa coupe en signe de réponse. Une fois chaque verre plein, Allison leva sa coupe.

\- Je pense que ça mérite un toast. dit-elle en souriant.

\- En quel honneur ? demandai-je.

\- En l'honneur de tous les gens qui nous sont chers et qui mériteraient d'être à cette table avec nous. répondit Allison. Et en l'honneur de ceux que nous avons perdu.

J'avais cru que les paroles d'Allison jetteraient un froid mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les autres avaient l'air d'accord avec elle. Je n'étais guère partisan de ce genre de cérémonie.

\- Alors c'est à moi d'ouvrir le bal, pas vrai ? dit Allison. Je lève mon verre à... à mes parents, en espérant qu'ils vont bien à Seattle. A mon frère Brett et sa famille qui doivent être avec eux. A mon amie Marilyn et à sa petite fille.

Allison essuya un coin de son œil humide avec sa serviette en papier.

\- Ho, crotte ! dit-elle en riant. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop émotif !

\- A Stephen. dit Luciano en levant son verre à son tour. A mon oncle et à ma tante. A Craig.

\- A ma mère. dis-je. A tous mes frères et sœurs, Emma, Patrick, Joan, Robert et Cliff. A mes neuf neveux et nièces, même ceux dont j'oublie toujours le prénom. A Christopher. A Dog, mon tigre d'appartement.

Sous la table, je sentis la main ferme et chaude de Luciano prendre la mienne.

\- A mes parents. poursuivit Conrad. A Jake et à Jill.

La pression exercée par la main de Luciano s'intensifia à l'évocation du nom du frère de Conrad.

\- A ma sœur Martha. dit Elizabeth. Et Victoria et Travis. Et à mon deuxième ex-mari.

\- Je croyais qu'on parlait de ceux qui sont morts. lança Janet d'un ton sec en fusillant sa tante du regard.

\- Ho non ! s'exclama Elizabeth sur un ton d'excuse. Allison disait qu'on pouvait lever un toast à tous ceux qui nous manquaient. Je ne voulais pas dire que...

\- Tais-toi, tu me fous les glandes. la coupa Janet.

Janet croisa les bras et ne leva pas son verre. La solennité des toasts n'était pas ma tasse de thé mais il ne servait à rien de plomber l'ambiance. Je regrettais que les gifles ne soient plus à la mode... Les bonnes pratiques se perdaient. Joe non plus ne leva pas sa coupe. A la place, il posa sa main sur celle d'Allison.

\- Il n'y a personne que je veuille citer. Les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux sont déjà autour de cette table. dit Joe en souriant à Allison.

Je portai la coupe à mes lèvres et bus un gorgée de vin rouge. Je grimaçai. Il était amer.


	26. Jour 79

** 79ème jour (09/09/2014)** La lame de rasoir passée sur ma nuque me fit tressaillir. Ce frisson était agréable. Un seul dérapage et mes veines pouvaient s'en retrouver tranchées. Je ne me considérais pas masochiste à proprement parler, mais ce petit pic d'adrénaline, cette perception du danger m'excitait. Enfin... Le danger que représentait une bonne coupe de cheveux réalisée par Elizabeth était quand même tout relatif...

\- J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je passai ma main dans ce qu'il me restait de cheveux. J'avais l'impression de me frotter à un cactus, c'était étrangement satisfaisant au touché. J'avais eu droit à la coupe "trois millimètres", tout comme Joe et Luciano. J'étais le dernier, tout le monde avant moi était passé sous les mains d'Elizabeth, pas seulement parce que nous ne ressemblions plus à rien d'un point de vue capillaire, mais surtout par prévention. Et oui, des cheveux trop longs pouvaient tuer.

Trois jours auparavant, Allison s'était retrouvée en mauvaise posture dans la forêt face à un zombie qui la maintenait prisonnière en l'agrippant par sa longue chevelure. Les cheveux, c'étaient comme les vêtements larges, ils offraient des prises supplémentaires aux zombies. Allison ayant été bien secouée, elle avait demandé à Elizabeth de l'aider à faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus et elle se retrouvait maintenant avec une coupe courte, au grand dam de Joe. Conrad n'avait demandé qu'un rafraichissement aux ciseaux, il fallait croire qu'il voulait mourir avec une coupe de cheveux à la mode. Elizabeth et Janet s'étaient contentées de ramener le niveau de leurs cheveux juste au dessus des épaules.

\- Merci beaucoup ! dis-je quand Elizabeth posa la tondeuse électrique sur le comptoir du restaurant. C'est parfait !

\- Ho, pas la peine de s'extasier pour si peu. répliqua Elizabeth. J'ai l'impression de trahir mon ancienne profession de coiffeuse en enchainant les boules-à-zéro. Une chance que cette tondeuse ait encore un peu de batterie. Il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre, elle ne fera probablement pas de deuxième round.

\- C'est comme beaucoup d'autres choses. dis-je. On va bientôt finir par vivre comme au Moyen-âge, le temps que les zombies pourrissent et qu'on puisse tout remettre en marche. Maintenant que plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de la population de la côte est américaine est morte, nous n'avons plus qu'à les mettre à terre une seconde fois. Il n'y a plus grand monde à contaminer. Chaque zombie qu'on élimine fait baisser leur nombre. Dans quelques temps on remarquera peut-être qu'ils se raréfient. Globalement ça va déjà en s'améliorant, même si on a l'impression que c'est l'inverse qui se produit.

\- On peut attendre encore longtemps. dit Elizabeth avec un soupir désenchanté. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs mois que les morts marchent et je ne trouve pas qu'ils faiblissent. Tu te souviens du cadavre de flic qu'on a retrouvé dans la voiture de police en bas de la falaise ?

\- Non, je n'étais pas là, j'étais encore en pleine convalescence à l'époque. répondis-je.

\- Et bien d'après Allison, il avait dû se tirer une balle approximativement trois semaines plus tôt. J'ai trouvé qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état par rapport à certains zombies. Ces satanés morts-vivants sont vraiment tenaces, ils se décomposent moins rapidement qu'un mort lambda. Quelque fois je me dis qu'ils ne mourront jamais, qu'on devra toujours faire avec leur présence.

\- Je suis d'accord là-dessus, je pensais que la situation évoluerait plus vite, mais elle évolue quand même. affirmai-je. Les intempéries auront raison d'eux. Il va y avoir les pluies d'automne, puis des gelées. Il faut être patient. En attendant, on vit très bien ici.

\- On vit, on vit... marmonna Elizabeth en passant la main sur mon crâne pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait oublié de raser aucune zone.

\- Encore merci pour la coupe. dis-je en me levant.

\- Il n'y a que pour ça que je suis douée ici. dit Elizabeth d'un ton las. Ca ou la vaisselle...

Je fis un pas en avant et projetai involontairement la motte de cheveux coupés qui vola et s'éparpilla dans la pièce.

\- Ho ! s'exclama Elizabeth avec mauvaise humeur. Et qui va ramasser tout ça maintenant ?

\- Laisse. dis-je en me baissant afin de regrouper les cheveux sur le carrelage à l'aide de mes mains.

Alors que je courbais l'échine, Elizabeth me poussa en arrière et je retombai assis sur ma chaise.

\- Non. dit-elle sèchement. Je vais le faire. J'ai l'habitude de nettoyer derrière les autres.

Je réitérai mon aide. A quatre pattes, je mettais les cheveux coupés dans un sac plastique.

\- Je suis désolé. dis-je. On ne te prend pas pour la bonne à tout faire. Il faudrait qu'on mette en place un système pour que ça ne soit pas toujours les mêmes qui fassent certaines corvées. Je pensais que tu ne préférais pas t'occuper des rondes ou de tout ce qui est un peu dangereux à l'extérieur mais je réalise qu'on ne t'a jamais posé la question directement. Tu aimerais partir dehors avec nous de temps en temps ? Histoire de te changer les idées. Tu ne sors pas beaucoup.

\- Quoi, tu vas prendre en compte mes états d'âme ? demanda Elizabeth. Laisse-moi rire.

Elle se releva et posa le sac de cheveux sur la table.

\- C'est bon, Graham. dit-elle, visage fermé. Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids pour me battre contre ces monstres. Je sais que sans l'aide du groupe je serais morte depuis longtemps. De toute façon je dois rester ici pour surveiller Janet. C'est la seule chose qui me tienne à cœur. Chacun sa place, non ?

\- Okay. Mais si quelque chose te gène ou si tu n'es pas satisfaite de comment les tâches sont réparties, n'hésite pas à en parler. Nous ne sommes plus au camp de réfugiés. Tu peux prendre la place que tu as envie d'avoir. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir du mal à creuser son trou.

\- Bien sûr. dit-elle avec ironie. Tout le monde sait que Graham a la vie dure !

Elizabeth soupira une nouvelle fois. De quoi parlait-elle ? Moi aussi il m'était arrivé par le passé de ne pas me sentir à ma place ou de ne pas aimer ce que je faisais. Dans ma vie, j'avais toujours foncé tout droit, parfois même sans savoir où j'allais. Plus simple que de se perdre dans des questions existentielles. Je n'étais pas qu'un simple spectateur comme Elizabeth. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me reprochait et peut-être qu'elle non plus. C'était seulement une petite crise de nerfs qui lui faisait raconter n'importe quoi, mais je trouvais trop facile pour quelqu'un qui se laisse porter de me jeter ses humeurs sombres à la figure. Je trouvais Elizabeth beaucoup moins effacée qu'à l'époque où nous étions au camp, et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Je détestais son pessimisme.

\- Je suis désolée. ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en se massant les tempes. Je suis horrible avec quiconque pour un rien. Je suis très mal lunée quand j'ai peu dormi. Et ça me procure d'atroces migraines.

\- Insomniaque ? demandai-je par politesse, alors que ma seule envie était de filer dehors.

\- Non. Juste trop de choses en tête. Quelques cauchemars... Tu sais bien.

Son regard se perdit dans la nature derrière les fenêtres.

\- Hum... Je vais jeter ce sac avant d'en mettre partout. finit-elle par dire.

* * *

Voilà un mois que nous avions élu domicile au bord de cette falaise, au Chickies Rock County Park. Les occupations n'étant pas légion, notre vie était extrêmement routinière. Ca commençait dès le matin avec Luciano qui s'improvisait professeur de fitness. Étirements, exercices de musculation et d'endurance, j'étais content de continuer à me maintenir en forme. C'était important de garder une bonne condition physique quand notre vie dépendait de notre capacité à pouvoir nous battre. A part Allison et moi qui tenions la route, les autres n'aimaient pas vraiment se faire violence dès le saut du lit. Conrad finissait régulièrement avec des crampes en essayant de nous surpasser. Ensuite nous avions notre traditionnelle pause café. L'après-midi était consacré en grande partie aux recherches de ressources, travaux ou entretien des lieux.

Il faisait encore assez chaud aujourd'hui. Profitons-en, les beaux jours allaient bientôt tirer leur révérence jusqu'à l'année prochaine, et je ne pouvais pas certifier que je serai encore là pour les voir. Je passais de nombreux après-midi sur la terrasse du restaurant. Il y avait un échiquier en marbre posé sur une des tables. Nous l'avions trouvé dans la petite maison des propriétaires du gîte. Conrad et moi perpétuions l'habitude que nous avions prise au camp de réfugiés. Nous jouions toujours une ou deux heures juste après le déjeuner, c'était notre rituel.

* * *

Je retrouvai Conrad dehors, dans l'étendue d'herbe à côté de la maison. Le t-shirt trempé de sueur, il creusait à l'aide d'une pioche de petits trous à distance régulière les uns des autres. Nous avions prévu de planter des pics de bois que nous relierions avec du barbelé, comme dans notre ancien camp. C'était le minimum syndical avant que nous ne trouvions autre chose pour assurer nos défenses.

Janet était assise à l'ombre contre le mur de pierres brutes de notre maison. Elle avait le visage encore rouge d'une hilarité récente. Je ne savais pas de quoi les deux jeunes parlaient, mais elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Conrad ? demandai-je. On n'avait pas dit qu'on le ferait tous ensemble tout à l'heure ?

\- Me faisais chier. répondit Conrad. Et Janet disait que j'arriverais jamais à creuser un trou sans me planter la pioche dans le dos. Tu vois ce que j'ai fais, c'est pas mal, non ?

\- Et maintenant j'attends de voir l'état de tes bras demain ! s'exclama Janet en riant. Tu auras tellement mal que tu ne pourras plus les laisser le long du corps, tu te tiendras comme Hulk !

\- C'est très bien, Conrad. dis-je d'un ton involontairement condescendant, loin d'être impressionné par des petits trous dans la terre.

Janet explosa de rire en montrant mon visage du doigt. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Ce comportement n'était pas un petit peu excessif ? Non, vraiment, je ne comprenais pas les adolescents. J'appréciais cependant la bonne humeur communicative de Janet, elle me faisait sourire. Le matin, il me fallait un peu moins d'une minute pour déceler si son humeur du jour était à la joie ou si elle faisait la gueule de celle qui voulait tous nous enterrer. Les hormones féminines, couplées à la crise d'adolescence et à la fin du monde, c'était moche.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama Janet entre deux crises de fou rire. Même Poker Face n'arrive pas à mentir quand on parle de tes capacités physiques exceptionnelles ! Vas-y Conrad ! Gonfle les muscles, fais péter la chemise !

\- Vas-y toi à jouer la princesse ! s'exclama Conrad. Viens donc essayer, voir si c'est facile !

\- Tsssst ! souffla-t-elle. C'est toi qui as perdu tout à l'heure. C'est ton gage de faire ce que je te dis. Creuse !

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. J'étais étonné de voir Conrad jouer à des jeux si enfantins. Ils s'amusaient et dégageaient beaucoup d'ondes positives, c'était tout ce qui importait. J'aimais les voir comme ça.

\- Oups. dit Janet en arrêtant de rire. Voilà le tyran. Elle a l'air furax.

Elizabeth traversa la pelouse avec son tablier et ses gants de vaisselle. Elle était clairement de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Les muscles de ses joues étaient agités de tics nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à Janet. Je t'avais dit de rester devant la maison pour que je puisse te voir.

\- Je supervise le boulot de Conrad. répondit Janet en ignorant l'humeur de sa tante. Je l'ai employé pour la journée. Il aura le droit ce soir à une gamelle de nourriture et de dormir à l'intérieur si j'estime qu'il a bien bossé.

\- Toi ! aboya Elizabeth à Conrad. Pourquoi tu creuses ici ?

\- Bah pour planter les pics dans les trous... répondit le jeune homme. Tu sais bien...

\- Ici ?! Pour protéger le seul mur du bâtiment qui n'a même pas de fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée ?! Nous devions nous occuper de la façade en premier ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde fait n'importe quoi sans se concerter ici, c'est affligeant !

\- Calme-toi, Elizabeth. dis-je. On va aller creuser devant et on n'en parle plus.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Note pour plus tard : ne jamais dire à une femme énervée de se calmer.

\- "Nous" devions nous occuper de la façade ?! s'emporta Conrad. Parce que tu vas réellement faire quelque chose, toi ?!

\- Stop. dis-je calmement en posant ma main sur son épaule pour l'intimer à garder son calme et à rester correct.

Conrad se tut.

\- Rentre à l'intérieur, Janet. ordonna alors Elizabeth. J'ai besoin de ton aide dans la cuisine.

\- A vos ordres, madame. souffla l'adolescente.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du gîte, l'une d'un pas rapide, l'autre en trainant des pieds.

\- Hey Janet ! cria Conrad avec un grand sourire. Qui est-ce qui joue le serviteur, maintenant ?

Janet répondit avec un doigt d'honneur sans se retourner avant de disparaitre à l'angle de la maison.

\- Pfff... soupira Conrad en regardant les trous dans le sol. C'est vrai que c'était con de commencer à creuser ici.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. dis-je en mettant les mains dans mes poches.

\- Elizabeth passe son temps à critiquer sans rien faire. Quand c'est pas elle, c'est Joe qui est sur mon dos. Monsieur Big Boss. Elle va encore dire qu'on a rien écouté au plan en passant notre temps à flirter.

\- Et elle aurait raison de penser ça ? demandai-je en levant les sourcils.

Conrad n'était pas certain d'avoir la réponse. Un pli interrogatif se dessinait sur son front. Merde, ce n'était pas une question piège que j'avais voulu poser.

\- C'est ce dont ça a l'air ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! dis-je le plus honnêtement du monde.

\- Janet est une copine. Une amie. Je l'aime bien. Elle aura quinze ans en novembre et moi bientôt vingt ans, c'est un peu jeune pour un flirt avec elle, non ? demanda Conrad.

\- En effet. Et je suis sûr que tu sais comment te comporter avec une fille de cet âge. Tu es un adulte.

\- Ouais, je sais. Je ne sais pas comment elle voit notre relation. Ca me va très bien l'amitié. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un pervers. Je n'ai pas l'air d'un pervers, si ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Tu parles à quelqu'un qui s'est fait traiter de pervers une bonne partie de sa vie. répondis-je. Certains mots n'ont plus vraiment de sens pour moi. Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes amis, en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne. Peu importe ce dont ça a l'air d'un point de vue extérieur.

\- Okay. dit Conrad.

Conrad ramassa sa pioche. Un zombie émergea alors de la forêt un peu plus loin. Il avait dû autrefois être un homme chétif. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par les buissons épineux et les ronces qu'il avait rencontrés sur son passage.

\- Un petit zombie vient nous dire bonjour... dis-je d'un ton neutre. Il est venu spécialement pour nous, c'est trop d'honneur. Tu veux t'en occuper ?

Conrad regardait le zombie avec appréhension.

\- Je sais pas. dit-il, hésitant. Tu veux pas le prendre ?

\- Bah tu en as sûrement déjà tué des plus coriaces que ça. Plus d'énergie dans les bras ?

\- Des plus coriaces ? répéta Conrad. Je n'ai jamais eu à en tuer, Graham.

\- Hein ?! m'exclamai-je, abasourdi. Tu rigoles ? Et le jour où on est allé au centre commercial ensemble au tout début de l'épidémie ? Et la fois où tu es parti en expédition avec les militaires ? Et quand on a été séparés dans la forêt en s'enfuyant du camp ?

\- Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les éliminer à ma place. Je suis toujours resté derrière. Même depuis qu'on est ici, les quelques zombies qui ont approché le gîte on été tués par d'autres. Je n'ai jamais rien tué, vivant ou mort.

J'étais sur le cul. J'avais perdu le compte des zombies que j'avais tué. J'avais la chance d'avoir passé très peu de temps dehors livré à moi-même, mais je devais quand même en avoir tué une trentaine au total. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était que Conrad n'avait jamais été volontaire pour en éliminer. A sa place, j'aurais aimé apprendre à le faire, au moins pour être sûr de savoir comment réagir dans une situation dangereuse imprévue. D'autant plus que se débarrasser d'un seul zombie n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Je trouvais même ça amusant parfois...

\- Il faut que tu saches les tuer. dis-je pendant que le zombie marchait lentement dans notre direction. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauver la peau. Je ne nous le souhaite pas, mais un jour il se peut que tu sois le dernier survivant de notre groupe.

\- Je sais... dit Conrad en regardant le nouvel arrivant avec dégout. J'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir remettre ça à plus tard éternellement. C'est juste... carrément dégueulasse. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je vais te le laisser. C'est un bon zombie pour débuter, il est tout mimi. Tu as une arme moins encombrante que cette pioche ? demandai-je.

\- J'ai ça. répondit Conrad en sortant une grosse clef à molette de sa poche. Je l'ai toujours au cas où mais elle n'a jamais servi.

\- Bien. Je préfère les armes tranchantes mais les armes contondantes font très bien le travail. Je les déconseillerais à une femme pas bien musclée car il faut pas mal de puissance de frappe pour défoncer un crâne mais contrairement aux armes tranchantes comme mon couteau, elles ne risquent pas de rester coincées dans la tête de ton ennemi. C'est à toi de voir avec quel genre d'arme tu te sens mieux.

Conrad fit tourner la clef à molette dans la paume de sa main. Il la serra ensuite entre ses doigts en émettant une longue expiration tremblante. Il regardait le zombie avec concentration.

\- Tu dois t'habituer à manier ton arme, évaluer la force nécessaire pour tuer, t'entrainer à porter des coups mortels autant de fois qu'il le faut jusqu'à ce que son utilisation te paraisse naturelle. dis-je.

Je m'écartai légèrement de Conrad. Le zombie n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

\- Je tape le visage ou au dessus de la tête ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es plus grand que lui. Tu peux taper au dessus. Un seul coup puissant et bien placé peut le tuer. Sinon tu peux aussi porter un coup latéral pour le désorienter. Ca te donnera plus de temps pour viser lors du coup fatal.

\- Merde. dit Conrad d'une voix apeurée. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Tu ne veux vraiment pas le tuer ? Je pourrais prendre le prochain. Je ne suis pas préparé psychologiquement, là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. dis-je d'une voix apaisante. Je suis là. S'il y a le moindre problème je suis prêt à intervenir. Tout va bien se passer. La première fois peut être laborieuse, ce n'est pas grave.

Le zombie tendait ses bras en direction de Conrad. Le cadavre ambulant avait développé une étrange mousse verdâtre sur les avant-bras. Ses doigts étaient gonflés. Une odeur de champignon se dégageait de lui. Il avait dû prendre l'humidité. Conrad m'avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Allez, tu peux le faire mon grand !

Comme je lui avais conseillé, Conrad donna un coup latéral dans la tête du zombie. Il lui donna ensuite un bon coup de pied au milieu du ventre. Le mort tomba dans l'herbe. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'écrabouiller son front à coup de talon. Le crâne explosa dès le premier impact, se brisant comme une coquille d'œuf en déversant une gelée noire sur la pelouse. Conrad détourna aussitôt son regard de cette bouillie infecte.

\- Ha nan, c'est trop dégueux ! s'exclama-t-il avec un haut-le-cœur.

\- Bravo ! m'exclamai-je avec joie. Tu vois, tu peux te débrouiller aussi bien que n'importe qui.

\- Hooo... soupira Conrad en reprenant contenance. J'ai ma dose pour aujourd'hui. C'est dégueulasse. Regarde, mon jean est plein de sang.

\- Ce n'est jamais très hygiénique de tuer un zombie. dis-je. Ca laisse toujours des traces. C'est comme quand tu pisses. Tu peux faire de ton mieux, mettre tout ton cœur et toute ton énergie pour bien faire mais il y aura toujours des gouttes dans le slip. C'est comme ça.

\- Mouais... Merci pour la leçon. dit Conrad. C'est "sympa" de ta part.

\- La prochaine fois je t'emmène en expédition avec moi. High five ?

Je levai la main. Conrad la claqua dans la sienne.


	27. Jour 80

**80ème jour (10/09/2014)**

\- Pense très fort à ta question. me demanda Allison d'une voix mystérieuse. Oublie tout ce qui t'entoure et choisis les cartes qui t'attirent. Elles t'appellent. Tu sens ces vibrations ?

\- T'es pas sérieuse. dis-je, à moitié amusé. Tu ne crois quand même pas à ça ?

\- Evidemment non. répondit Allison en roulant des yeux. Il n'y a pas plus terre à terre que moi. Les pratiques spirituelles ésotériques et moi, ça fait trois. C'est juste une distraction comme une autre. Joe a trouvé ce tarot de Marseille avec son guide d'utilisation dans notre table de chevet. On a passé la nuit dernière à tirer les cartes.

\- Rien de mieux que de passer une soirée à tirer, en effet. dis-je en levant un sourcil. Nous, on a eu droit à une Bible, et Luciano l'a toujours à la main en ce moment. Il a dû se la greffer dans la paume.

\- Alors, cette question ? Tu l'as en tête ?

\- Deux secondes, madame Irma ! m'exclamai-je.

Une question... Quel genre de question ? Va-t-il pleuvoir demain ? Non. Je n'étais pas réceptif à la cartomancie. Allison non plus, mais comme elle je trouvais ça distrayant. L'avenir n'ayant jamais été aussi incertain, j'aurais dû avoir des milliers d'interrogations. J'avais un peu de mal à me projeter sur le long terme.

Pas facile de se concentrer. Conrad et Janet étaient installés eux aussi dans le restaurant, à la table juste à côté. Ils avaient l'air de faire un concours de château de cartes et parlaient bruyamment. Alors... Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Que ce soit demain ou dans un an, la question était suffisamment vague pour qu'on puisse interpréter les prédictions avec un peu d'imagination.

\- Je suis prêt. dis-je. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

\- Heu... répondit Allison en plongeant sa tête dans le manuel. Il y a plusieurs façons de procéder...

\- On s'en fiche de la manière de procéder. C'est pas comme si on se prenait au sérieux. C'est l'interprétation qui m'intéresse.

\- Tire successivement cinq cartes dans le paquet qui est étalé devant toi. C'est ce qu'on a fait Joe et moi.

Je tirai la première carte. Tempérance. Seconde carte. Le Diable. Troisième carte. La Lune. Quatrième carte. L'Ermite. Cinquième carte. Le Mat.

\- Voilà ! m'exclamai-je. Ca sent bon pour moi ou je suis bon pour me recoucher ?

\- Je regarde la signification des associations... marmonna Allison en feuilletant son livre. Ho... Ca ne commence pas très bien. La Lune et l'Ermite, climat malveillant. Et puis Tempérance associée à la Lune évoquerait un dialogue mensonger...

\- C'est une sacrée connasse, cette Lune. dis-je d'un air amusé. Ca sera ma prochaine cible d'entrainement au lancer de couteau. J'aime les défis à la hauteur de mes talents.

\- La Lune d'une manière générale implique une période peu claire, emplie d'illusions... Pour continuer avec elle, le Diable et la Lune ensemble indiquent une perte ou un vol. Avec le Mat, elle est synonyme d'adultère. Et enfin Tempérance et le Mat indiquent une relation basée sur la sexualité.

\- Cool. dis-je avec ironie. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas avoir un tirage plus pourri que celui-là, non ?

\- C'est moins optimiste qu'hier soir. affirma Allison.

Elle ferma son livre avec un claquement. Conrad se tourna soudainement vers nous.

\- Ho ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai pas entendu l'avenir de Graham. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Que je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances avant la tombée de la nuit. répondis-je.

Conrad ricana bêtement. Janet profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour souffler sur son château de cartes qui s'effondra. Conrad baissa les yeux sur l'œuvre dont il avait été fier, à présent consterné devant les décombres.

Mon oreille se dressa alors. Il me semblait percevoir du bruit dehors. J'avais cru entendre Luciano s'exclamer. J'entendis ensuite la voix de Joe. Il criait lui aussi. J'avais distinctement entendu "Baissez vos armes". Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise. Allison fit de même. Nous regardâmes à l'extérieur. Au loin, au niveau de la petite barrière de barbelés devant la forêt, une Laguna gris clair était à l'arrêt avec les deux portes avant grandes ouvertes. Jamais vu cette voiture. Luciano et Joe, armés, faisaient face à deux individus également équipés d'armes à feu. Tous les quatre se toisaient, immobiles et prêts à faire feu.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une attaque. Défense nécessaire. Protéger et éliminer la menace.

\- Allison ! criai-je. Dehors ! Tout de suite !

Elle jeta son livre sur la table et me suivit à l'extérieur pendant que Conrad et Janet nous regardaient partir, incapables de réagir. Allison et moi nous saisîmes chacun de notre propre couteau. Les intrus n'étaient que deux. Nous devions tout de suite montrer notre supériorité numérique pour les mater. Allison et moi nous postâmes de part et d'autre de Joe et Luciano. Nous formions une ligne bien serrées, armée et unie. Joe portait son Glock22, arme qu'il avait récupérée sur un cadavre de policier. Luciano mettait en joue les propriétaires de la Laguna avec son fusil d'assaut M16 de l'armée.

Une femme et un homme s'opposaient à nous. Chacun d'eux avait entre les mains un fusil de chasse tenu avec fermeté. La femme au crâne rasé approchait la quarantaine. Elle était potelée et avait la peau noire. Son visage était marqué par la détermination, ou peut-être la colère. Le jeune homme boutonneux avec de grosses lunettes en plastique était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. C'était à coup sûr son fils. Je lui donnais seize ou dix-sept ans. Il regardait tantôt notre groupe, tantôt sa mère, en attente de toute instruction.

\- Je vous ai demandé de baisser vos armes. répéta Joe un peu plus calmement.

\- Haha ! Vous les premiers ! s'écria la femme dont le rire n'était autre que nerveux. Vous menacez ma famille ! Je ne baisserai pas mon arme ! On sait tous ce qui arrivera si je vous écoute ! Le premier qui abdique se fera tirer comme un lapin !

\- Personne ne tuera qui que ce soit. dit Luciano. Nous avons toujours nos armes par pure précaution. Nous protégeons seulement notre groupe, comme vous. Baissez-les et nous ferons de même.

\- Et comment je suis supposée vous croire ?! s'écria la femme. On baisse notre garde, vous pillez notre voiture, nos valises, et si on a de la "chance" on se retrouve au bord de la route sans plus rien en notre possession pour nous défendre ?! Je sais comment ça marche ! Je sais ce dont les gens sont capables ! Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez le concept de la famille ! J'ai mes fils avec moi ! Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous dîtes ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque !

Ses fils ? Je jetai un regard dans la voiture. Il y avait du monde que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué sur la banquète arrière. Un homme noir avec une moustache était assis et regardait la scène avec attention. Il avait sur ses genoux un petit garçon. Il y avait même un caniche de couleur sale qui émettait des couinements. Le moustachu dans la voiture était probablement le mari de la femme chauve. J'étais étonné qu'il reste à l'intérieur et qu'il envoie son fils adolescent défendre sa famille. Quel courage...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda sèchement Joe.

\- Nous voulions juste trouver refuge ici. répondit la femme qui avait arrêté de crier comme une hystérique tout en restant passablement agressive. Un endroit pour mettre ma famille en sécurité. On a vu cette maison en haut de la falaise depuis l'autre rive du fleuve. Nous ne savions pas que c'était déjà occupé. Si j'avais su que nous serions accueillis de la sorte en arrivant ici, croyez bien que nous aurions continué notre chemin !

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Luciano. Il y a trop d'horreurs dans le monde pour se faire inutilement des ennemis. Pourquoi nous menacer de vos fusils ?

\- Je... Je ne... articula la femme d'une voix tremblante. J'ai la vie de ma famille entre mes mains.

\- Et moi j'ai la vie de ma femme et de mon groupe entre les miennes. répliqua Joe. Avouez que votre présentation n'incite guère à la confiance.

Ca n'avançait pas. Personne ne voulait renoncer. Je voyais bien le combat intérieur dans les yeux de cette femme. Elle pouvait partir, elle et sa famille, sans qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait. Mais elle dévorait du regard le gîte. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi sous un vrai toit ? Elle avait de multiples coupures aux mains et aux avant-bras, dont une recousue grossièrement par quelqu'un qui n'avait vraisemblablement aucun talent d'infirmier. Des éclaboussures de boue et de sang séché maculaient son pantalon. Son fils avait la lèvre encore fraichement fendue ; il n'arrêtait pas de lécher le sang en grimaçant. Je ne savais pas si c'était leur allure habituelle, mais ils avaient tous les deux de lourdes poches sous les yeux. Cette famille était au bout du rouleau.

La femme voulait cette maison. Cette maison qui nous avait déjà permis à tous de reprendre le cours d'une vie presque normale. Si j'avais cru au Paradis, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait de cet endroit. C'était comme ça que la femme devait elle aussi voir cette maison. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'à la regarder.

Quelqu'un décida enfin d'agir. Allison.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime. dit Allison. Alors je sais que vous n'allez pas tirer.

La jeune femme mit la main sur le pistolet de Joe et lui baissa le bras. Il la laissa faire mais garda le doigt sur la détente.

\- Luciano. dit doucement Allison. S'il te plait.

Luciano baissa son arme après un court moment d'hésitation. C'était la bonne chose à faire. De toute façon nous étions plus nombreux, ils n'allaient rien oser. Conrad et Elizabeth nous avaient rejoins sans que je m'en aperçoive.

\- Je m'appelle Allison. Et vous ?

\- Gloria Williams. répondit la femme.

\- Je crois que vous pouvez baisser votre arme, Gloria. dit calmement Allison en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Vous ne risquez plus rien.

* * *

Nous étions tous les sept dans le restaurant, autour d'une même table.

\- Bon alors on leur dit quoi ? demanda Joe. Qu'ils peuvent rester dans la petite maison d'à côté ou qu'ils dégagent ?

\- C'est une famille. dit Allison. Ils ont des enfants. On ne peut pas fermer la porte à des enfants. Je ne peux pas. C'est ce qu'on faisait au camp de réfugiés et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux plus jamais connaitre. Maintenant qu'on peut choisir, choisissons bien comment nous voulons voir notre groupe évoluer.

\- Même un enfant peut se servir d'une arme. dis-je. Ils ont réussi à nous faire baisser notre garde. Ils ont l'air faible. C'est peut-être ce qu'ils cherchent à nous faire croire. Ca peut être un stratagème. Ils prétendent avoir peur de se faire piller, mais si c'étaient eux les pilleurs ? Qui nous dit qu'ils ne partiront pas au beau milieu de la nuit avec toutes nos réserves ? Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Après tout les cartes parlaient bien d'un dialogue mensonger...

\- Ca aurait pu être nous. dit Luciano. Après notre fuite du camp nous n'étions pas au plus haut de notre forme. Nous n'aurions pas tenu longtemps dehors. Graham était limite au bord de la tombe avec sa balle dans le ventre. Si le gîte était déjà occupé quand nous sommes arrivés, n'aurions-nous pas aimé qu'on nous offre l'hospitalité ? Traitons les autres comme nous aimerions être traités, si ça veut encore dire quelque chose. Au moins leur laisser le temps de récupérer, vous avez vu dans quel état ils sont ?

\- Belles paroles, mais on ne peut pas donner notre confiance comme ça. dit Elizabeth. Nous ne connaissons rien d'eux. C'est quitte ou double. Graham a raison, les gens dangereux savant très bien cacher leurs intentions.

\- Allez ! s'exclama Allison, énervée. On parle d'une mère de famille, d'un homme apparemment handicapé, d'un adolescent et d'un petit enfant !

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis. dit Elizabeth.

\- J'approuve. ajoutai-je. Est-ce qu'on veut à nouveau agrandir le groupe au risque de retrouver à nouveau un climat d'insécurité ? Ils s'intégreront peut-être très bien dans le groupe ! J'en sais rien ! On ne va pas parier à l'aveugle sur la bonne foi de cette famille, ce sont aussi nos vies qui sont en jeu, pas seulement les leurs.

\- Nos vies ?! s'emporta Allison. Je suis peut-être une fille trop naïve et angélique, mais de ma vie, jamais je ne condamnerai des innocents à crever dehors !

\- On doit parfois faire des choix à contrecœur et vivre avec... dit Elizabeth. Tu ne peux pas toujours agir simplement pour continuer à te sentir droite dans tes bottes.

\- Nous sommes des gens... Ce sont des gens... dit Luciano. L'être humain n'est pas sensé être un animal grégaire ? Pourquoi voir le mal partout chez les autres ? J'ai l'impression que vous inventez des problèmes qui n'existent pas. On pourrait commencer par leur demander exactement ce qu'ils attendent de nous, quel est leur mode de vie, et on fera en sorte que les choses marchent.

Si cette famille partait, elle trouverait un autre refuge, pas forcément aussi isolé que le notre, mais elle survivrait bien un jour de plus. Ils avaient l'air d'être des survivants fatigués mais aguerris. Et puis merde, nous n'avions pas des ressources illimitées pour subvenir aux besoins de tous ! Nous ne pouvions pas sauver tout le monde ! Je n'étais pas Mère Teresa. Je ne leur souhaitais que du bien, mais pas si c'était à notre détriment. Comme le disait Elizabeth, les menaces pouvaient venir de ceux qu'on soupçonnait le moins. J'en étais entièrement conscient, sachant jusqu'où moi-même je me sentais capable d'aller. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre moi potentiel ici.

\- Bon. trancha Joe. On ne va pas en parler pendant trente ans. Je propose que nous votions à main levée. Qui est d'avis qu'on leur demande de partir ?

Elizabeth et moi levâmes immédiatement la main, suivis par Conrad.

\- Et qui est pour qu'on leur laisse la petite maison des proprios ?

Luciano, Allison et Janet levèrent la main en même temps.

\- Et toi, Joe ? demanda Allison en plongeant intensément son regard dans celui de son mari. Nous sommes à égalité pour l'instant. Où est-ce que tu penses que cette famille mérite de dormir la nuit prochaine ? A toi de décider.

* * *

La famille Williams attendait patiemment à côté du véhicule. Gloria rangeait les fusils de chasse dans le coffre plein à craqué. Elle semblait prête à faire un effort pour se montrer sous un meilleur jour après notre premier contact quelque peu sous tension. L'adolescent prénommé Alan aidait son père Eric à s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant. Le petit Davis, âgé de six ans, tenait en laisse le caniche sale qui était en train de poser son étron au milieu de tout le monde. Joe, Luciano, Allison et moi vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation, prêts à accueillir la nouvelle que nous leur apportions.

\- Vous pouvez rester. annonça Joe.

Gloria posa la main sur son cœur avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci. dit-elle avec une profonde sincérité. Vous venez de sauver ma famille. Je jure devant Dieu que vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Votre geste nous touche. dit Eric. Ne tenez pas rigueur à ma femme et à mon fils pour vous avoir menacés tout à l'heure. Nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes enclines à venir en aide à autrui ces dernières semaines. Nous avions craint pour nos vies en vous voyant ainsi armés.

\- Nous comprenons. dit Luciano. C'est la même chose pour nous. Quand on rencontre d'autres personnes dans le besoin il faut se serrer les coudes. Nous n'avons que des murs à vous proposer et c'est déjà pas mal. Pas d'eau courante, pas d'électricité. Et il y a des lits et suffisamment de nourriture pour tous pour les mois à venir.

Luciano adressa son plus grand sourire à la famille. J'appelais ça une bourde. Nous n'avions rien décidé ensemble à propos de la nourriture.

Allison s'accroupi devant le petit garçon et son animal.

\- C'est un beau petit chien, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton maternel. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- C'est une fille. répondit Davis.

\- Ce n'est pas notre chienne. ajouta Alan. Ses maitres sont morts avant-hier et on n'a pas voulu l'abandonner à son sort. On ne connait pas son nom.

\- Adjugé vendu pour le prénom "Cat". dis-je.

\- Cat ? Ce n'est pas un chat. me fit remarquer Allison.

\- Peu importe. dis-je. Pour en venir au sujet qui va vous intéresser, toutes les chambres du gîte sont déjà occupées. Chez nous c'est plein. En revanche la petite maison à la lisière de la forêt est inoccupée. Nous l'avons fouillée, aucune mauvaise surprise ne vous attend là-dedans. Le rez-de-chaussée est totalement adapté pour une personne handicapée. Il y a deux petites chambres à l'étage. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour changer la répartition des pièces, venez demander un coup de main. On vous aidera pour bouger les meubles.

\- A partir de maintenant nous allons être voisins. dit Luciano. Nous serons amenés à nous croiser quotidiennement et comme le restaurant et la cuisine chez nous sont immenses, vous pouvez venir quand vous le voulez pour partager vos repas avec nous. Si nous vivons les uns à côté des autres, peut-être même si on part chercher des ressources ensembles, autant maintenir des relations amicales.

Bon... Luciano continuait sur sa lancée en prenant des décisions de son propre chef...

\- Merci. répéta Gloria, touchée par tant de générosité. Merci. Merci.

\- On va vous faire visiter, alors ? demanda Joe. Graham, tu aides Alan à décharger pendant ce temps, comme on avait dit.

\- Compris. dis-je en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

Joe, Allison et Luciano partirent en direction de la nouvelle résidence des Williams avec Gloria, Eric et Davis. Une fois seul avec Alan, je m'approchai du coffre de la Laguna. Je n'allais pas seulement aider le jeune homme à décharger leurs affaires. Joe et moi étions d'avis pour ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce qui nous paraissait louche. Nous avions décidé d'accepter ces gens, mais deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, je jouais le rôle de douanier.

\- A part les deux fusils, vous avez d'autres armes ? demandai-je.

\- Non. répondit Alan. Enfin, pas d'autres armes à feu. On a bien quelques couteaux et quelques outils qui nous ont servis d'armes à l'occasion. On a pas mal de cartouches sinon.

Je pris le premier sac à dos qui me tomba sous la main et commençai à fouiller à l'intérieur.

\- Heu... Vous faites quoi ? demanda Alan.

\- Je regarde vite fait si vous avez déjà les produits de première nécessité. mentis-je. Nous avons le luxe d'avoir une réserve de papier toilette nous suffira jusqu'en 2020. Nous pouvons vous dépanner s'il vous manque quelque chose.

\- Bah... Suffit de me demander et je vous dirai si on a ou pas. dit Alan.

Je mis les mains sur une boite à chaussures.

\- Non ! s'exclama Alan. Ca c'est à moi ! N'ouvrez p...

J'ouvris la boite avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Il y avait un flingue, le même que Joe. A côté, je découvris un sachet en plastique rempli d'une mousse kaki séchée. Je la lui mis devant le visage.

\- C'est de la drogue ? demandai-je.

\- Rangez-ça ! s'exclama Alan en remettant le sachet dans la boite. Mes parents pourraient voir !

\- Relax. Tes parents ne sont plus là. Je m'en fiche si c'est de la marijuana. Par contre, c'est quoi cette arme ? Tu avais dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre arme à feu.

\- C'est à moi. répondit Alan, méfiant.

\- J'ai bien compris. Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez des armes. C'est normal, vous en avez besoin pour vous défendre. En revanche je suis un peu sceptique sur le fait que tu me la caches. Tu la caches aussi à tes parents ? Dis-moi, tu n'es pas supposé l'avoir en ta possession, pas vrai ?

\- S'il vous plait ! implora Alan. Ne leur montrez pas ça.

\- Je ne suis ni un flic, ni ton père. Fais-toi des pétards pour planer jusqu'à Jupiter si ça t'amuse. Mais une arme cachée, ça ne me plait pas. Pas de ça chez nous.

Je pris le pistolet et le rangeai dans ma ceinture.

\- C'est à moi maintenant. dis-je.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua Alan. C'est du vol !

\- Non. dis-je calmement. C'est un compromis.

* * *

Une nuit silencieuse enveloppait le parc. Je fermai la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ca sentait la fumée dehors. C'était souvent le cas quand le vent venait du sud. Nous ne savions pas ce qui brûlait, mais ça durait depuis des jours. Je vis au loin la lueur d'une bougie s'éteindre à la fenêtre de la maison des Williams. Ils n'étaient pas là grâce à moi mais finalement leur présence ne m'inquiétait plus vraiment. Je ne m'étais pas posé les bonnes questions. Etaient-ils dangereux ? Bien sûr, tout le monde était dangereux. Au fond, pouvaient-ils aussi nous être d'une certaine aide ? Si un danger nous menaçait, ce n'était qu'en coopérant que nous maximiserions nos chances de nous en sortir. Menace zombie, menace humaine, tout pouvait arriver. Avec Gloria et Alan, nous avions à présent deux nouveaux tireurs en plus de Luciano et Joe. Peut-être qu'ils allaient faire leurs preuves. Seul le temps le dirait.

Luciano arriva derrière moi. Il posa le menton sur mon épaule et m'enlaça. Je fermai les yeux en sentant son corps chaud contre moi.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à l'extérieur ?

\- Rien du tout. répondis-je. Les Williams vont se coucher aussi, je crois.

\- Ce sont de braves gens, je le sens. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux. Quand nous recrutions des gens au camp de réfugiés, j'ai croisé des familles bien pires, des familles prêtes à abandonner leurs enfants pour sauver leur peau. C'est ce que certains ont fait. Je ne me sens absolument pas menacé par la présence de nos nouveaux voisins. Tu ne devrais pas non plus.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu voulais quand-même qu'ils partent. dit Luciano. Et si ça avait été nous ?

\- Nous sommes toujours retombés sur nos pattes.

\- D'accord. Et si ça avait été ta famille ?

Je me retournai face à Luciano.

\- N'essaie pas de jouer la carte de l'émotion. Je n'ai plus de famille. Même si ils sont vivants, je ne les reverrai jamais. C'est comme si ils étaient morts. Penser ainsi c'est plus... commode. Je crois que j'en ai inconsciemment fait mon deuil depuis longtemps. C'est étrange... C'est passé un peu inaperçu dans mon esprit depuis que tout ça a commencé.

Luciano se resserra contre moi. J'étais pris en sandwich entre lui et la fenêtre. Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

\- Je peux être ta famille si tu veux.

Luciano commença à se frotter contre moi en m'embrassant le cou. J'en gémis de plaisir. Mon sang était en train de bouillir. J'avais envie de lui. Maintenant et ici contre cette fenêtre ferait très bien l'affaire. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Je lui dévorais littéralement le visage. Luciano s'écarta brusquement de moi et baissa la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc dans ton jean ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. répondis-je en riant. C'est inévitable que ça arrive dans ce genre de situation.

\- Non, je parle de ça. dit Luciano en sortant le pistolet d'Alan de mon pantalon. On dirait l'arme de Joe.

\- Ho ! Ca ? C'était à Alan. Joe m'a demandé de fouiller leurs affaires et le gamin avait caché ça dans un coin du coffre de la bagnole. Tu ne te sens toujours pas menacé ?

\- Du coup il t'a donné son flingue, comme ça ? Pourquoi ils nous ont cachés qu'ils avaient une arme en plus ?

\- Gloria et Eric ne savaient rien. Apparemment, Alan ne leur a jamais dis qu'il possédait ce pistolet. Il le cachait avec un sachet de marijuana. Il y a sans doute une histoire fort intéressante derrière tout ça mais je me fiche des détails de sa vie de gangster en herbe ; l'arme a maintenant changé de propriétaire. Il ne va pas faire de vague, il aurait trop peur que j'en parle à ses parents.

\- C'est du chantage. dit Luciano avec désapprobation. Parfois tu fais vraiment des choses sans réfléchir. Quel âge tu as pour agir à la légère comme ça ? C'était stupide et inutile. Et en plus tu ne sais même pas tirer. A quoi ça va te servir ?

Je me rendis alors compte que la dernière fois que j'avais été impliqué dans une affaire de chantage, c'était avec Laura Holmes et c'était moi celui qui cherchait à cacher quelque chose. C'était drôle la manière dont les évènements évoluaient. Je ressemblais davantage à Laura que ce que je pensais. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire.

\- Ne dis pas ça sur ce ton dramatique. dis-je. Je tiens ce gamin en respect. Pas la peine d'en faire une histoire.

\- Respect et crainte sont deux choses différentes.

\- Le résultat sera le même. affirmai-je. Entre deux individus, tout est toujours question de rapport de force. Ou de séduction.

\- Les relations humaines ne se résument pas seulement à ça. dit Luciano. Ta vision de la vie est simpliste. Tu sais que je n'aime pas t'entendre parler comme ça.

\- Alors fais-moi taire. dis-je sur un ton de défis.

Ce fut au tour de Luciano de m'embrasser goulument. En effet, c'était une très bonne manière de m'empêcher de parler. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit en continuant de nous embrasser. Mes vêtements s'envolèrent tout naturellement dans chaque coin de la pièce pendant le trajet. Trébuchant dans mon propre boxer, je tombai à plat dos sur le lit, entrainant Luciano dans ma chute. Il se trouvait au dessus de moi, maintenant mes deux poignets plaqués contre le matelas. Il me regardait avec une envie dévorante. Je voulais lui sauter dessus mais j'en étais incapable. La manière dont il maintenait mes bras empêchait tout mouvement. J'étais à sa merci. Il resta là à me contempler, à califourchon au dessus de moi. C'était la première fois qu'il me dominait ainsi et j'en étais tout excité.

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais. dis-je avec un sourire salace. Tout s'établit naturellement selon un rapport de force.

\- Ferme-la, s'il te plait. répondit-il, exaspéré.

Luciano m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mon excitation était à son paroxysme. Chaque parcelle de mon corps éprouvait ce besoin bestial de s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais. Les murs de cette bâtisse étaient épais, rendant les pièces très bien insonorisées ; je pouvais laisser libre court à mes pulsions. Je plantai mes doigts crispés dans le matelas. Je serrai les dents, j'avais presque envie de mordre. Je voulais de la brutalité, que ça fasse mal. Je luttais contre l'étreinte de Luciano qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Mon visage était déformé par une sorte de frénésie sexuelle. J'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Plaisir. Rage. Passion. Douleur. Je devais me sentir en vie.

\- Baise-moi comme une bête. lâchai-je dans un grognement rauque.

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée.

\- Laquelle ? demandai-je, prêt à tout entendre.

\- Faisons l'amour. me susurra Luciano.


	28. Jour 88

** 88ème jour (18/09/2014)** Luciano et Joe s'étaient levés aux aurores pour aller pêcher. Je croyais aimer cette activité mais ça m'avait très vite lassé. C'était un bon moment pour l'introspection ou le partage selon notre état d'éveil, mais je préférais autant ne pas rester quatre heures d'affilée le cul planté sur une chaise avec une canne entre les mains. J'avais besoin d'un peu plus d'action. La pêche n'était pourtant pas mauvaise. Les touches ne manquaient pas. J'avais réussi à sortir une truite un jour, alors que pendant ce temps là Joe et Luciano pouvaient remplir un sceau entier de poissons. Nous avions du poisson à table jusqu'à trois fois par semaines, ma présence n'était donc pas nécessaire. Côté appas, c'était le petit Davis qui nous trouvait des vers de terre et d'autres insectes quand il jouait dehors.

La vue depuis le ponton se laissait regarder. Dommage que la baignade ne soit plus d'époque. Le fleuve était devenu bien trop froid. N'ayant pas l'eau courante, c'était l'eau du Susquehanna que nous ramenions tous les jours au gîte. Il fallait faire travailler les muscles pour transporter tous ces bidons. C'était fastidieux.

* * *

Je prenais ce matin mon petit-déjeuner dans le restaurant en compagnie d'Allison. La bruine produisait de petites gouttes d'eau sur les vitres. Je voyais dehors la cime des arbres agitée par un vent violent. J'étais bien content de ne pas être allé pêcher.

Mon repas était composé comme chaque matin d'un bol de porridge préparé avec des flocons d'avoine rassis, du lait en poudre et de l'eau bouillie provenant du fleuve. J'accompagnais cette mixture bien consistante d'une tasse de thé. Allison mangeait le contenu d'un sachet de Beef Jerky qu'elle n'arrivait pas à terminer et dans lequel je piochais machinalement. Nous avions découvert quelques jours auparavant un camion accidenté rempli de caisses de ces morceaux de bœuf séchés, nous n'étions pas prêts à manquer de protéines animales. Ces morceaux de viande me rappelaient un peu la peau tannée de certains zombies. Je m'abstins de tout commentaire afin de ne pas dégoûter la jeune femme de si bonne heure.

\- Tu m'as bien l'air heureux. dit Allison en mastiquant son morceau de viande.

\- Hein ? dis-je en levant les yeux de mon bol de porridge. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu souriais à ton bol.

\- Ha ? Je n'ai pas fais attention. Tu as raison, je suis sans doute heureux. C'est pas une nouveauté. J'ai des raisons de ne pas l'être ?

\- Difficile de trouver par où commencer ! s'exclama Allison avec un sourire. Mais c'est une belle matinée. Enfin, pas vraiment d'un point de vue météorologique, mais on a un toit au dessus de la tête au moins...

\- Exactement. Plutôt que de chercher des raisons pour ne pas être heureux, je préfère voir celles qui vont dans l'autre sens. Les gens se laissent toujours miner le moral par des détails. Ma vie n'est pas plus difficile qu'avant, je ne manque toujours de rien. J'ai un logement. Je mange à ma faim. Il y a certaines personnes avec moi que... j'apprécie énormément. Et en plus je profite d'un bon air pur et chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure !

\- Une aventure potentiellement mortelle, quand même.

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu d'accident depuis que nous sommes ici. dis-je. Le monde n'a jamais été exempt de danger, ils sont juste un peu plus nombreux maintenant. Bon, j'exagère, c'est vrai qu'on risque notre peau tous les jours, mais nous sommes tous assez réactifs. Tiens par exemple, mon excursion en ville avec Conrad hier s'est très bien déroulée. Lui qui a eu son baptême de zigouillage de mort-vivant il y a dix jours, il peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à arrêter de confondre sa gauche avec sa droite. Janet a appris à conduire. Tout le monde sait tuer un zombie, tout le monde est en bonne santé. Rien ne pourrait aller mieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir peur. Ha ! Et tant que je pense à mon excursion d'hier, j'allais oublier...

Je pris le sac en plastique sur la chaise à côté de moi et sortis une petite boite en carton. C'était une partie de mon butin de la veille que je n'avais pas encore rangé. Je lançai la boite à Allison de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Des capotes ?! s'exclama-t-elle en l'attrapant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil perplexe. Ca peut partir très vite ces choses-là et on n'en ramène jamais.

\- Non, mais c'est parfaitement inutile de me donner ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Ho. dis-je avec une surprise contenue. Désolé. Vous... Excuse-moi, je vais reprendre ça alors.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. s'empressa d'ajouter Allison. Pas de scandale dans les chaumières. Tout va bien entre Joe et moi, tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans le plat. C'est juste que c'est... inutile. Ca fait plus d'un an que nous n'utilisons plus rien de ce genre et il n'y a aucun risque que je tombe enceinte si c'était là ton inquiétude.

\- Désolé. dis-je de la voix la plus neutre possible, ignorant si je devais avoir l'air compatissant ou si elle voulait changer de sujet.

\- Pas la peine, je ne suis pas désolée. Tu disais qu'il fallait regarder ce qui nous rend heureux ? Et bien je suis "heureuse" comme je suis, sans enfant aujourd'hui. J'aime les enfants. Je les adore. Je voulais avoir une famille nombreuse. Mais dans ces conditions ? Non. En fait, je serais peut-être morte si j'avais eu un bébé. Qui peut savoir ? Quand je vois que la famille de Janet a été déchirée par la présence d'un enfant avec ce fichu camp de réfugiés, je ne regrette pas ma condition. Un bébé est souvent symbole d'espoir mais aussi de beaucoup de responsabilités. Beaucoup trop pour moi par les temps qui courent. Ca me terroriserait.

Allison posa la boite sur la table et la poussa vers moi.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. dit-elle. Un jour, peut-être...

\- Okay, alors... toi aussi tu es heureuse ?

\- Je crois. répondit Allison avec un petit sourire. Il faut bien.

\- Je vais donner cette boite à Conrad dans ce cas. Il en aura peut-être besoin. Il parait qu'il avait une réputation de Casanova à la fac.

\- Lui ? s'étonna Allison. Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ?

\- Ca commence à flirter pas mal avec Janet, ça nous évitera peut-être un drame.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un ton proportionnel à sa surprise. D'où tu nous sors ça ? Janet m'en aurait parlé. Lui et elle ?! Non, tu te fais des films.

\- Tu n'es pas seulement son amie, tu es aussi une adulte, c'est normal qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit. Elle n'aurait pas envie que ça remonte aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça sera toujours mieux si c'est en possession de Conrad, même si rien ne se passe, ce qui est probable.

\- A cet âge, cinq ans de différence dans un couple, ça me semble beaucoup. Tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? demanda Allison.

\- Affirmatif. Conrad me l'a presque dit. Et sur le kiosque près de la falaise, il y a des noms gravés dans le bois. Depuis quelques jours, il y a un "C+J" qui est apparu, et je doute que le "J" soit pour Joe. Ca ressemble à une amourette platonique et Conrad ne fera pas le premier pas, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Hum... soupira Allison, dubitative. C'est plus une forte complicité que je vois entre eux deux. Une grande amitié. Pas ce genre d'attirance.

Alison avait peut-être raison. Je devais trop sexualiser la situation. Pour une gamine de l'âge de Janet, un passage à l'acte n'avait sûrement rien d'anodin.

Davis, qui faisait du coloriage sur la table à côté de la notre, interrompit notre conversation. Il bondit de sa chaise sur ses courtes jambes et couru vers nous avec des feuilles de papier dans les mains. Ses doigts étaient couverts de marques de feutres.

\- Je vous ai fait un dessin ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix criarde qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Il semblait content de nous faire un cadeau.

\- Merci. dis-je en prenant la feuille qu'il me tendait. C'est un joli... animal.

\- Houa ! s'extasiait Allison avec exagération. Tu as fait ça tout seul ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

\- J'ai recopié le dessin sur un livre. répondit l'enfant. C'est les rennes du Père Noël.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. dit Allison. Mais tu sais, c'est dans encore longtemps Noël. Tu es pressé d'y être ? On fera une grande fête ici, ça sera bien, hein ?

\- Oui. Mais maman m'a dit que le Père Noël me fera de moins gros cadeaux cette année comme je suis grand... dit Davis en prenant un air triste.

\- Et c'est sans compter la crise économique en Laponie. ajoutai-je. Les prix de la nourriture pour rennes ont explosé, du coup le Père Noël a dû vendre un de ses rennes et il peut transporter beaucoup moins de cadeaux dans son traineau à présent.

Davis se figea en me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Il me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de retourner dessiner à sa table. Il continuait de me jeter des regards en coin.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda Allison en retenant son rire.

\- Quoi quoi ? demandai-je. Je voulais avoir l'air drôle et sympa. Ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Ce que tu lui as dit... Soit tu lui as fait peur, soit il te prend maintenant pour un idiot fini. Tu as écouté le ton sérieux sur lequel tu lui as sorti ça ? On ne parle pas comme ça à un enfant. Il n'a rien dû comprendre. Tu as déjà parlé à un enfant au moins ?

\- Oui. répondis-je. Au début de l'épidémie, j'ai vécu quelques jours avec ma vieille voisine et son petit-fils et ça se passait bien. Il était un peu plus âgé, aussi. Je n'ai pas de fibre paternelle, je ne sais pas comment interagir avec les gamins de cet âge. Je n'ai pas d'atome crochu avec eux. Ca va même plus loin, mon frère Cliff me disait que j'étais un "raciste anti-enfant" quand il me voyait avec mes neveux et nièces.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai pourtant aucun mal à t'imaginer avec des gosses. dit Allison en mettant un morceau entier de bœuf dans sa bouche.

* * *

Joe et Luciano garèrent le pick-up juste devant la clôture barbelée. Aucun de nous n'était vraiment convaincu par cette clôture que nous avions montée. Elle ne pouvait que ralentir les zombies, pas les arrêter. C'était déjà bien, mais ça représentait beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand chose. Si une horde arrivait en pleine nuit, nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous en rendre compte. C'est pourquoi Gloria avait suggéré que nous accrochions à la clôture des boites de conserve ou tout autre objet susceptible de faire du bruit en guise de signal d'alerte. Nous avions tous approuvé et commencions à conserver les boites vides.

Avant que je n'atteigne les deux hommes qui revenaient de pêche, Conrad, Janet et Alan leur avaient déjà sauté dessus en ricanant et en beuglant. Ils étaient bien excités, ces trois là...

\- On bouffe quoi ce soir ? demanda Conrad en s'emparant du sceau que tenait Luciano alors que ce dernier n'avait même pas mis un pied à terre.

\- Ho ! s'exclama Janet sans cacher sa déception en regardant le fond du sceau. Il n'y en a que des gros ! Je préfère quand ils sont petits, ils grillent mieux.

\- Sinon, nous allons bien. dit Joe. Merci pour votre inquiétude et votre reconnaissance.

\- Ca a été ? demandai-je en me frayant un chemin dans le groupe de jeunes.

Joe me mit dans les mains la glacière contenant les restes de leurs déjeuners.

\- Ouais. répondit Luciano. Frigorifiés par cette petite pluie mais ça va. En milieu de matinée on a vu tout un groupe de zombies flotter comme du bois mort et se faire emporter par le courant, c'était étrange. Rien d'autre à signaler.

Luciano grelottait.

\- Rentre te changer, Lou. dis-je. Je te ferai chauffer de l'eau tout à l'heure si tu as encore froid.

\- Hey, Joe ! s'exclama Conrad en montrant ses bras. Je voulais te demander, tu penses que tu pourrais me faire des tatous comme les tiens un de ces jours ? Ca m'a toujours tenté mais mes parents m'auraient dit que c'est foutre ses thunes en l'air et mon frère m'aurait démonté la gueule !

\- Bien sûr. répondit sèchement Joe. Avec du matos pas entretenu depuis des mois que je vais faire apparaitre par magie ? Je peux t'offrir une infection gratuite avec ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux te faire tatouer ? demanda Alan.

\- Ta mère. dit Conrad en riant.

Houlà... Ca montait bien vite à mon goût et ça ne volait pas haut. Je savais que ces deux là étaient devenus copains très rapidement, mais voilà une limite que je n'étais pas habitué de voir dépassée.

\- Tsssss. souffla Alan. Même sur ton dos elle tiendrait pas.

\- Ouais. renchérit Conrad. Ta mère est tellement grosse que son groupe sanguin c'est Nutella.

Les jeunes...

* * *

Les heures filaient. La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Le ciel s'assombrissait tellement qu'il donnait l'impression de déjà être le soir. Je trottinai sous mon parapluie jusqu'aux deux silhouettes trempées à côté de la Laguna des Williams.

\- Gloria ! Eric ! m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sous la pluie ?

\- Tiens, il pleut ? dit Gloria d'un ton cinglant. On ne me l'avait pas dit.

\- Excuse-là. dit Eric. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire de rentrer.

Je positionnai mon parapluie au dessus de leur tête. Le capot de la voiture était grand ouvert. Gloria trifouillait dedans avec une lampe torche entre les dents. Elle avait posé une boite à outils sur les genoux de son mari installé dans son fauteuil roulant. Leur chien Cat était à leurs pieds. Trempé lui aussi, il ressemblait à un gros rat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tête dans le moteur de ta bagnole ? demandai-je à Gloria.

\- Elle fait un drôle de bruit. répondit la femme sans lever la tête. J'aimerais savoir d'où ça vient avant que ça ne crée un vrai problème.

\- Et c'est nécessaire de faire ça sous la pluie ?

\- Si on doit partir en catastrophe, oui. répondit Gloria. Je m'y connais plutôt pas mal en mécanique auto mais là je ne vois pas d'où ça peut venir. Tu saurais m'aider ?

\- Je crains que non. dis-je. Joe est un peu touche-à-tout mais je doute qu'il veuille ressortir t'aider par ce temps. Elle roule, c'est l'essentiel. Un bruit n'est qu'un bruit. Mon oncle en a bien eu un pendant vingt ans et tout allait bien.

\- La voiture de ton oncle avait un bruit anormal pendant vingt ans ? demanda Gloria avec étonnement.

\- Non, c'était un bruit au cœur. répondis-je d'un ton rieur.

\- Je ne tiens pas à prendre racine ici. dit Eric en posant la boite à outils par terre. Je rentre à la maison. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Eric prit congé, suivi de près par Cat. Gloria soupira et referma le capot du véhicule.

\- J'abandonne. dit-elle avec résignation.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- Tu en veux une ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Merci, je ne fume pas.

Gloria haussa les épaules et alluma sa cigarette à l'aide d'un un vieux briquet en métal. Elle ferma les yeux et eut un air de profond soulagement en tirant la première bouffée. Tous deux adossés contre la voiture, je maintenais le parapluie au dessus de nous. Des gouttes d'eau continuaient de couler le long du cou de Gloria sans que ça ait l'air de la déranger. Bien à son aise, elle fit des cercles de fumée. Alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était rentrer, Gloria n'était pas pressée. Elle semblait fortement apprécier de rester dans le froid avec des vêtements trempés comme de vieilles serpillières.

\- Ca fait du bien d'arrêter de courir, hein ? dit-elle.

\- Certes. répondis-je. Ca fait un mois qu'on a arrêté de courir, nous. Je ne connais pas bien votre histoire, c'était si dur pour vous ces trois derniers mois ?

\- C'était une course effrénée. Avant j'étais employée dans une station service dans un trou paumé au nord de Baltimore. Enfin, je faisais limite le travail du gérant mais je vais sauter les détails. Ca ne sert à rien de parler boulot.

\- Ca me fait toujours tout drôle quand j'entends quelqu'un parler de son ancien métier. dis-je. Il me faut à chaque fois un petit moment avant de me souvenir que les gens avaient une autre vie avant de devenir des survivants post-apocalyptiques.

\- Davis était avec moi au travail ce jour là, Dieu soit loué. dit Gloria. Il était malade et l'école n'a pas voulu le prendre. Quand j'ai entendu les nouvelles à la radio je me suis précipitée chercher Alan à son lycée. Eric était déjà là-bas, il était professeur de musique dans le même établissement. Ils aidaient à la préparation du bal de promo. Le tout premier zombie que j'ai dû "libérer" c'était le meilleur ami d'Alan. C'était un gamin que j'avais vu grandir...

\- Ca doit faire un choc... Je n'ai jamais eu à tuer un quelqu'un que je connaissais d'avant.

\- Mais tu as tué quand même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard perçant. Pas des zombies, je veux parler de vraies personnes.

\- Oui... répondis-je avec hésitation, pas sûr de ce qu'elle savait ni de jusqu'où je voulais rester franc. Des militaires dans un camp de réfugiés... Ca sonne mal quand c'est dit comme ça mais c'était justifié. Et nécessaire.

\- Ho, tu peux être cash avec moi. dit Gloria qui remarquait mes réticences à parler de meurtres. Alors tu as tué des hommes ? Et alors ? Moi aussi. J'ai entendu les grandes lignes de cette histoire. Ca me va. Je n'aurais pas été rassurée si vous m'aviez raconté une histoire de Bisounours. J'aurais carrément trouvé ça louche. J'apprécie l'honnêteté.

\- Dans quelles circonstances tu as tué ? balançai-je d'une manière incongrue.

\- Ca s'est passé dans un centre commercial, à peu près deux semaines après le début de la pandémie. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde à cette époque, alors nous étions plusieurs pilleurs en train de vider les rayons. Chacun s'occupait de ses affaires. Il y avait un couple pas loin. Je croyais qu'ils s'intéressaient aux mêmes produits que moi mais en fait ils me suivaient. J'étais à quatre pattes dans l'obscurité à remplir mes sacs quand le mec est venu me parler, pour me distraire. A ce moment là sa femme a pris Davis dans ses bras alors que j'avais le dos tourné.

\- C'était quoi ? Un kidnapping ?

\- Je crois. répondit Gloria. J'étais seule avec Davis. Il était dans mon cadi. J'ai fusillé le type dans le ventre. Comme ça. La femme s'est mise à crier. Elle serrait Davis contre elle en essayant de me faire croire qu'elle pensait que Davis était abandonné. Ouais, tu parles ! Vachement abandonné ! J'étais à trente centimètre de lui ! Je lui ai tiré dans les genoux, elle a lâché Davis et je suis repartie. Avec mon fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient exactement à ton gamin ?

\- Sais pas ! Tu crois que j'allais demander ? Je ne sais pas de quoi je l'ai sauvé, mais je l'ai sauvé. J'ai vu après qu'ils étaient armés. J'ai bien fait. J'ai maintenu toute ma famille en vie pendant trois mois. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. Devant n'importe quel obstacle, c'est moi qui ai eu à agir. A chaque fois. Je sais prendre des décisions pour le bien de mes enfants. Eric aussi. Avec son handicap, il redoutait plus que tout de nous conduire à la mort par "sa faute", selon lui. Il avait peur d'être un poids mort. Il m'a fait promettre de l'abandonner pour sauver nos garçons si un jour nous nous retrouvions dans une situation sans autre solution. Pour mes enfants, et seulement pour mes enfants, j'ai accepté. Moi aussi je me serais sacrifiée pour eux. Je pensais qu'on en arriverait inévitablement à ce point un jour ou l'autre. Et d'un coup, paf ! On a un toit, un groupe de personnes, tout ce qu'il nous faut pour survivre, et nous ne sommes plus obligés de courir. Alors c'est merveilleux de bosser sur une bagnole sous la pluie en sachant que tout à l'heure je pourrai me réchauffer à l'intérieur avec ma petite famille.

\- C'est un groupe hétéroclite que nous avons. dis-je. Tout le monde n'a peut-être pas autant d'énergie à revendre que toi.

\- Précisément ce qui m'a plu. Au départ on a été accueillis par les flingues de votre chef et de ton ami braqués sur nous. J'étais crevée et morte de trouille. Je ne voulais pas le montrer. Ensuite votre groupe est sorti pour faire face à ma famille...

\- Notre chef ? répétai-je.

\- Joe. répondit Gloria. Ce n'est pas votre chef ?

\- Non. dis-je un peu surpris. C'est lui qui t'a accueillie le premier, en effet. Il prend beaucoup de décisions. Il est presque toujours à l'initiative des sorties ravitaillement. C'est lui qui supervisait la construction de notre ridicule barrière. C'est aussi lui qui a découvert la voiture de police en bas de la falaise et qui a installé une corde pour descendre au cas où nous aillons besoin de déclencher l'alarme comme moyen de diversion. Il aime faire connaitre ses opinions mais ce n'est pas notre chef. Nous n'avons pas de chef. C'est une démocratie.

\- Ha oui ? Tu sais qu'une démocratie sans chef c'est une anarchie ?

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, ça n'a pas dû te rassurer quand nous sommes tous arrivés derrière Joe et Luciano.

\- Au contraire ! s'exclama Gloria. J'ai vu des hommes et des femmes. De tous âges. Des forts et des moins forts, tous unis. Même si je n'étais pas totalement rassurée, j'ai compris que ça pouvait marcher quand j'ai vu au loin Janet qui nous regardait derrière les vitres du restaurant. Vous aussi, vous ressembliez à une famille.

Gloria jeta sa cigarette dans les graviers. Nous ne disions plus rien. C'était rare que ça arrive, mais j'étais impressionné par cette femme. En soit, n'importe quelle mère pouvait faire preuve d'un immense courage pour le bien de sa famille. Gloria n'était pas que courageuse, elle était pugnace, tenace. Elle ne s'était pas levée qu'une seule fois pour sauver sa famille, non, c'était pendant quatre-vingt jours et quatre-vingt nuits qu'elle s'était tenue debout, prête à la protéger même quand tout espoir semblait perdu. C'était une femme forte.

\- On rentre, maintenant ? demandai-je.

\- On rentre.

Gloria quitta l'abri de mon parapluie. L'eau coulait sur son crâne rasé. Elle écarta les bras, paumes levées vers le ciel, pour sentir la pluie battante lui frapper la peau.

* * *

L'orage avait fait arriver la nuit prématurément. Elizabeth et moi préparions le dîner à la lumière d'une petite bougie. Les Williams avaient beau vivre dans la maison d'à côté, nous avions trouvé plus juste de partager les ressources alimentaires. Enfin... Luciano l'avait décrété et personne n'avait émis d'objection. Gloria ayant décidé de participer aux recherches de nourriture dans les villes voisines avec nous, il était normal que les repas soient pris en commun. Nous serions onze convives autour de la table, en plus d'un chien quémandeur.

L'odeur de poisson frit embaumait le rez-de-chaussée entier. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de savoir si ma transpiration était incommodante pour les nez délicats. C'était presque toujours Elizabeth ou moi qui cuisinions, pas parce que nous étions les seuls à accepter de le faire, mais parce que nous avions toujours beaucoup aimé préparer les repas, même avec la faible diversité d'ingrédients à notre disposition.

Il n'y avait pas de friteuse, tout devait être fait à la poêle. Je panais les poissons. Difficile à faire sans œuf. J'utilisais un mélange de farine, de chapelure et d'eau dans une assiette creuse. Elizabeth surveillait nonchalamment la cuisson en lisant son roman à la lueur de la bougie, spatule à la main. Nous étions tous les deux absorbés par notre tâche. Les seuls bruits audibles venaient du crépitement des poêles et des rires de Luciano et Joe dans la pièce voisine.

Le bon vieux Graham d'avant était revenu, civilisé, courtois. Il était devenu le gentil cuisinier. J'étais content de moi. Mes accès de violence qui sortaient de je-ne-savais-où étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Définitivement ? Peut-être qu'à force de me montrer toujours positif, j'avais nié un certain état de stress qui avait fini par me faire exploser ? Probablement. Plus de meurtre, c'était fini. Hum... Bizarre de penser ça. Presque drôle. Maintenant j'avais juste à faire cuire des poissons pour mon mec et mes amis, pas de risque que quoi que ce soit dérape.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de lunettes un de ces jours... dit Elizabeth en plissant les yeux devant les pages remplies de minuscules caractères.

\- Une chance que ça soit gratuit maintenant... dis-je. Si ça ne te gêne pas de porter les lunettes d'un mort.

\- Le mieux ça serait que je sorte avec vous pour en trouver. Vous n'allez pas tuer cent-cinquante zombies à lunettes juste pour mon confort personnel.

\- Tu ne disais pas que tu préférais rester ici avec Janet ?

\- Si... Mais Janet n'est plus une enfant... Ce n'est pas une adulte, mais ce n'est plus une enfant. J'ai confiance en elle. J'ai compris que c'était plus en moi que je n'avais pas confiance. J'aimerais que ça change. Hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi aimerait sortir plus souvent et partir avec le groupe dans vos expéditions. Alors... Je ne sais pas trop...

\- C'est faisable. Si elle et toi êtes d'accord, vous venez quand vous voulez. J'ai déjà initié Conrad alors rien n'est impossible. Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

\- Hum... soupira Elizabeth en avançant jusqu'à la cuisinière pour retourner son poisson déjà trop cuit. J'ai envie de vivre. Okay, c'est bizarre de vouloir sortir, se mettre en danger et en même temps de dire qu'on a envie de vivre, mais je ne veux pas finir mes jours enfermée ici.

\- On peut retirer pas mal de satisfaction en flirtant avec le danger. Tu pourrais y prendre goût.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je veux juste voir autre chose que les murs de cette cuisine de temps en temps. J'aimerais voyager. C'est mon rêve. Ca pourrait éclipser mes cauchemars, qui sait ?

\- Voyager ?

\- Tu as parcouru toute l'Europe. Allison toute l'Amérique du Nord. C'est dommage, je ne pourrai jamais faire comme vous. J'ai perdu mon temps.

\- Tu l'as encore. dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules avant de jeter un nouveau poisson dans la poêle brûlante. C'est mort si tu veux aller à Paris, mais tu peux encore réaliser certains rêves. De quoi d'autre tu as envie ?

Elizabeth ferma son livre et prit un instant de réflexion. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire radieux tandis que son regard était perdu dans le vague.

\- Je ne sais pas. dit-elle pourtant. Et toi, quel est ton rêve ?

\- Je ne rêve pas.

Joe manifesta sa présence en passant la tête par dessus les portes de saloon qui séparaient la cuisine de la salle de restaurant.

\- Les mecs. dit-il. Venez voir ce qu'on a fait dans la salle à manger.

\- Tout de suite, boss ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Pourquoi "boss" ? demanda Joe. J'ai parlé sur un ton trop directif ?

\- Non, pour rien. répondis-je avec un sourire. Oublie.

\- Okay, les "mecs" arrivent. dit Elizabeth en soufflant.

Nous retirâmes nos poêles des gazinières et rejoignîmes Joe dans la pièce adjacente. Il y avait eu du changement ! Il ne restait plus que deux longues tables au milieu de la salle. Les autres avaient été renversées sur le côté et étaient plaquées contre les grandes vitres de la façade du restaurant. Luciano, Conrad et Allison étaient occupés à ajuster la dernière table. Gloria, Alan et Janet étaient partis ranger les chaises en trop dans un débarras derrière les escaliers, sous la surveillance d'Eric et Davis.

\- Une tornade est passée par là ? demandai-je.

\- Non. dit Joe. On a juste protégé un petit peu notre point faible et gagné beaucoup de place par la même occasion.

\- D'accord. C'est pas mal. Qui a proposé ça ?

\- Gloria. répondit Joe. Elle a de bonnes suggestions. J'aime bien, elle prend bien ça place cette femme-là.

\- Fais attention aux termes que tu emploies. Ne reparle jamais de la place que prend Gloria devant Conrad. Je lui coupe la langue à la prochaine blague qu'il fait sur ses hanches.

\- Je vous entends quand vous parlez de moi, hein. commenta Conrad.

\- C'est parfait, Joe, mais on a un dîner à préparer. dit Elizabeth. Nous sommes loin d'en avoir terminé. Viens, Graham.

Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine. Presque immédiatement après, Elizabeth se mit à râler et à chercher quelque chose sur tous les plans de travail en inox.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il me fallait des lunettes ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ce poisson ? J'étais certaine qu'il était posé là !

\- Peut-être que Cat a eu une petite faim...

Un frisson me parcouru. Malgré la présence des gazinières en marche, il faisait étrangement froid dans la cuisine. Je tournai la tête vers la porte du fond. Ouverte. Cette porte avait toujours du mal à rester fermée. Nous mettions une chaise devant d'habitude. Elle donnait sur l'extérieur, sur le côté de la maison prêt des poubelles. Je me précipitai sur la porte avant qu'une flaque de pluie ne se forme dans la pièce. Elizabeth continuait à marmonner à la recherche du poisson qui avait prit son envol.

J'étais à deux doigts de refermer la porte quand j'aperçus quelque chose de blanc dans la boue à dix mètres de là. Une pierre ? Non, un sac de farine... Comment un sac de farine avait atterri ici ? Je levai les yeux.

Je vis une femme. Une femme bien vivante, à l'orée du bois. Elle était jeune, avec des cheveux châtains mi-longs collés par la pluie sur son visage. Elle tenait un autre sac de farine dans ses bras, ainsi qu'une assiette de poissons frits. Pendant une seconde entière, je la regardai, elle me regarda, puis elle s'enfuit dans les bois.

\- Hey ! hurlai-je.

Elle avait déjà disparu.

\- On a un intrus ! criai-je à Elizabeth qui venait de se cogner la tête dans une porte de placard en entendant mon cri. Va avertir les autres !

\- Quoi ?!

Je me lançai à la poursuite de la fugitive. Je n'avais aucune, mais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Mes jambes échappaient à mon contrôle. Qui était cette femme ? Elizabeth et moi avions quitté la cuisine à peine une minute ; elle avait dû nous observer pour s'introduire chez nous au moment opportun. Depuis quand nous surveillait-elle ? Etait-elle seule ? Je me dirigeai dans un piège ? Une fois cette fille rattrapée, quoi faire ? Chose sûre, cette nourriture nous appartenait, hors de question de la laisser filer. Il me semblait que la fille avait pris peur en me voyant. Un animal apeuré peut en attaquer un plus gros s'il se sent en danger. Elle était de ce fait forcément dangereuse. Je sorti mon couteau de son étui. Que la chasse commence.

J'entrai à mon tour dans la forêt. Je courais tout droit. Je ne la voyais plus mais je l'avais sans doute assez effrayée pour qu'elle coure bêtement en ligne droite sans réfléchir. Je sautai par dessus un tronc couché dans un noir presque total, avec la pluie qui me fouettait le visage. Accompagné seulement par ma respiration forte et bestiale, je courais sans m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas si les autres étaient derrière moi. J'avais l'impression d'être seul sur ce coup.

Je la voyais. Son manteau blanc fendait la nuit. Je te tiens ! La décharge d'adrénaline me hérissa les poils. Une exclamation de victoire sortit de ma bouche. Je sautai à nouveau par dessus un tronc. L'obscurité et l'excitation avaient dû interférer avec mon appréciation des distances ; mon pied entra en collision avec la souche et je roulai dans la boue, lâchant mon couteau. Merde ! Ou tu es, Couteau ? Viens là ! Viens voir papa ! Je cherchai quelques secondes dans un tas de feuilles et ma main rencontra enfin le tranchant glacé. Te voilà ! Je le pris à deux mains. Entre deux nuages noirs, la Lune éclaira la lame et je vis pendant une fraction de seconde le reflet d'un œil bleu et de mes dents découvertes. Je tremblais comme un drogué en manque en tenant mon arme.

Le souffle court, je me relevai. Je m'étais fait mal à un genou. La fille avait sans doute changé de direction à présent. En tout cas ces quelques secondes d'inattention avaient suffit pour que je perde sa trace. Merde. Je rangeai mon couteau. Mon cœur s'emballait toujours. Mes pulsations cardiaques résonnaient encore dans mon crâne. Je me forçai à ralentir ma respiration et avançai sur quelques mètres en marchant. Je sortis mon flair. Une odeur de feu...

J'entendis des pas de course et une autre respiration essoufflée derrière moi. Gloria venait de me rejoindre avec son fusil.

\- Graham ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! C'est quoi cet intrus que tu as vu ?!

\- Une femme. dis-je d'une petite voix, scrutant l'horizon et espérant toujours apercevoir ce manteau blanc.

\- Une femme ? répéta-t-elle. Tu poursuis une femme ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Poursuivais. Elle est partie avec de la farine et des poissons. Sans doute seulement de la farine en fait, je vois mal comment elle a pu courir si vite en maintenant droite une assiette de poissons. C'est un repas de perdu...

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gloria.

\- J'en sais rien... Je sens du feu. Elle doit avoir un abri pas loin.

\- Tu veux trouver son abri ? On fera quoi là-bas ? C'est sans doute pas là qu'elle va se cacher si elle a de la cervelle.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je n'en sais rien.

\- C'est pas en courant après qu'on pourra s'expliquer avec cette fille. dit Gloria. Si on trouve son campement et qu'elle s'y trouve quand même, laisse-moi lui parler. Elle aura moins peur d'une autre femme.

\- Parler ?

\- Oui, parler ! Allez, viens ! Tu as sans doute raison, elle ne doit pas vivre très loin.

* * *

A deux minutes de marche, nous trouvâmes une espèce de petit abri de jardin en tôle rouillée. Nous le connaissions, j'étais tombé dessus avec Luciano trois semaines plus tôt. Il était vide à l'époque. Seulement maintenant, il y avait un vieux matelas pourri à l'intérieur, un drap et un sac à main d'un rose agressif. Des braises encore tièdes entourées de galets reposaient devant le refuge de fortune.

\- Pauvre fille... soupira Gloria. Elle semble avoir quel âge ? Jeune ?

\- J'ai pas bien vu. Entre vingt et trente ans, je ne peux pas préciser d'avantage. Elle est en forme pour détaler de la sorte.

Gloria ouvrit le sac à main rose. Je retournai avec mon pied des arêtes de poissons dans les braises. Poissons ? Nos poissons ? Nous avait-elle déjà volés sans que nous ne nous en apercevions ? Garce !

\- Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? demandai-je à Gloria.

\- Pas de papiers qui puisse nous donner un nom, pas d'arme, pas même une bouteille d'eau. Cette fille n'a rien. Elle n'a que ça.

Gloria sorti du sac un carnet et un stylo.

\- Je crois que c'est un journal intime. dit-elle. Mais il a tellement pris l'eau qu'il est illisible.

\- Il ne sera plus bon qu'à attiser le feu.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle a. Elle devait tenir à ce journal. C'est triste que ses écrits soient partis. Ca restera une inconnue.

Gloria ouvrit le journal et arracha la dernière page qui était à peu près sèche.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Elle se cache probablement. dit Gloria en écrivant quelque chose sur le papier. Peut-être qu'elle est en train de nous observer mais elle n'osera pas venir. Tu lui as fais peur. Je vais laisser un message bien en évidence dans sa cabane pour lui dire de venir se présenter désarmée au gîte en journée. Elle sera mieux qu'ici.

\- Hein ?! m'exclamai-je. Tu veux qu'elle vienne chez nous ?! C'est une décision que le groupe entier doit prendre ! On ne connait pas cette fille !

\- Ouais, bah le groupe n'est pas là ! répliqua Gloria avec une pointe d'agacement. Si on ne communique pas avec elle, c'est sûr qu'on ne risque pas de la connaitre ! Vous l'avez bien fait pour ma famille, pourquoi pas pour elle ? Elle ne serait pas chez toi si c'est ça qui te dérange ! Il y a encore de la place sur le canapé chez moi, ça te pose un problème ?

Je soupirai et croisai les bras.

\- Aucun. dis-je.

Je continuai à jouer du pied avec les arêtes et les braises tièdes. Bon... Au moins cette petite traque avait été distrayante. Nous quittâmes les lieux avec la désagréable sensation d'être surveillés.


	29. Jour 89

** 89ème jour (19/09/2014)** Direction Marietta, petite ville au bord du fleuve occupée par approximativement trois mille morts. Ce n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres du gîte. Route a priori dégagée. Pas de horde en vue. Ca ne semblait pas être une mission à haut risque. Nous ne sous-estimions pas la dangerosité d'un si petit voyage, mais nous commencions à être rodés. Nous n'éprouvions rien d'autre qu'une petite appréhension tout à fait justifiable.

Ce jour-ci, il n'était pas question de récupérer des vivres, nous partions à la recherche d'outils, plus précisément d'outils de jardinage. A part une vieille pioche et une truelle, nous n'avions rien pour jardiner, et il fallait bien s'y mettre un jour. L'avenir ne résidait pas dans les boites de conserve. Théoriquement, les aliments pouvaient être conservés des années, mais les stocks de la région allaient s'amoindrir, nous forçant à pousser les recherches toujours un peu plus loin. Avec un potager, nous pouvions cultiver notre propre nourriture. Une nourriture fraiche à portée de main, qui selon Joe pourrait subvenir à une partie de nos besoins pendant les douze mois de l'année. Je doutais que nous puissions cultiver quoi que ce soit durant l'hiver, mais si nous parvenions à trouver des produits diversifiés à planter et récolter du printemps à l'automne, c'était plus que ce que j'espérais. Et puis de toute façon, Joe y tenait à son potager !

Aucun de nous n'avait de connaissance en botanique. Seule Elizabeth avait une fois eu des pieds de tomates sur son balcon, tomates qu'elle avait laissées pourrir... Nous étions de parfaits novices, alors tout livre de jardinage était le bienvenu.

Est-ce que Marietta était le meilleur endroit pour trouver tout ça ? Pas sûr. La taille de la ville nous faisait douter sur le nombre de commerces réunissant ce dont nous avions besoin, il était cependant envisageable de fouiller les habitations avec un jardin si nous ne voulions pas rentrer les mains vides.

Nous étions trois à bord du pick-up, Joe, Allison et moi. J'avais demandé à Luciano de rester derrière. Si l'intruse de la veille revenait dans le coin et que Gloria l'invitait à rester chez elle, je voulais que Luciano garde un œil ouvert. Personne ne voyait un véritable danger en elle. Nous devions juste être prudents, comme nous l'avions été à l'arrivée des Williams. C'était sans doute en faisant le parallèle avec sa propre situation que Gloria tenait à la rencontrer. Elle aussi avait survécu dehors.

Comme prévu, aucun problème ne survint durant la première partie du trajet. Joe contourna deux voitures et un scooter accidentés en travers de la route. J'étais sur le siège passager, pendant qu'Allison était sur la banquette arrière et étudiait une carte de la région. Quatre zombies quittèrent le festin qu'ils partageaient dans le fossé pendant la manœuvre mais ils furent très vite distancés. Humain ou animal sauvage, ils avaient fait un tel carnage que j'étais incapable d'identifier leur repas.

\- Merde... soupira Joe quelques minutes plus tard.

J'étais en train de gratter avec mes ongles une tâche récalcitrante sur la lame de mon couteau et levai donc les yeux. Route bloquée. Nous n'avions pas imaginé la possibilité de rencontrer un tel embouteillage à l'entrée de Marietta. Une si petite ville... Ca devait représenter la moitié des véhicules des riverains. Les files de voitures étaient bloquées dans les deux sens comme devant un mur invisible. La fuite de la ville avait dû à une époque être perturbée par une horde. Les traces marron sur l'asphalte, probablement du sang séché, démontraient un carnage assez ancien.

\- On aurait dû tourner à Furnace Road. dit Allison en regardant sa carte. C'est une plus petite route. Les gens ont sans doute tenté de fuir par l'axe principal.

\- On fait demi-tour alors. dit Joe. On a passé l'intersection il y a deux minutes.

\- Non, attends. dis-je. Ce bâtiment en briques rouges là-bas. C'est une enseigne de magasin de vêtements, non ?

\- C'est pas l'heure pour faire du shopping, Graham. objecta Joe.

\- On n'a pas de chauffage et la nuit ça commence à cailler sévère. rétorquai-je. On aura bientôt besoin de vêtements plus chauds. Manteaux, bonnets,...

\- Petite chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé. dit Joe. L'épidémie a démarré au mois de juin. Tu ne trouveras que des vêtements estivaux là-bas.

\- On trouvera quand même des gilets. dis-je. Et même en été, je suis sûr qu'il existait des énergumènes portant des écharpes comme accessoires de mode.

\- Ouais, mais on va pas abandonner la voiture, mec. dit Joe. On peut atteindre ce bâtiment seulement à pieds. Vu comme la voiture brille, si des mecs passent dans le coin pendant notre absence, ils vont tout de suite la repérer et la prendre. Rien qu'hier on s'est rendu compte qu'une fille vivait dans la forêt juste à côté de chez nous, donc c'est possible qu'on ne soit pas les seuls sur la route en ce moment même.

\- Quelle idée de nettoyer cette voiture toutes les semaines, aussi ? demanda Allison.

\- Alors tu restes dans la voiture pendant qu'on va voir. suggérai-je.

\- Non, je ne vais pas rester derrière. dit Joe. Je ne vais pas rester peinard pendant que vous vous mettez en danger. Mauvaise idée.

\- Pas tant que ça. dit alors Allison.

Elle s'avança entre les deux sièges avant et montra du doigt à Joe un point sur la carte.

\- Regarde ici. lui dit-elle. Toi tu fais demi-tour jusqu'à Furnace Road. Graham et moi on va jusqu'à la boutique à pieds. Tu vas ensuite jusqu'à cette intersection, on pourra te rejoindre rapidement quand on aura fini et ça nous permettra de continuer d'explorer la ville en voiture à partir de ce point.

\- J'aime pas trop l'idée qu'on se sépare quand on est dans un lieu inconnu. dit Joe avec réticence.

\- J'ai mon talkie-walkie. dit Allison d'un ton rassurant. Toi tu as le tien. On reste en contact.

\- Ne te fais pas de cheveux blancs, Joe. dis-je.

\- Quels cheveux ? dit Allison en riant. Bientôt vingt-neuf ans et ça ressemble déjà à la coupe de cheveux de Bruce Willis.

\- Il doit avoir encore moins de cheveux sur la tête à présent, ton pauvre Bruce Willis. dis-je. Si déjà il a encore une tête...

Joe tâta machinalement la peau à demi nue sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Okay... dit-il. Okay mais faites vite.

Allison me donna un sac à dos et ramassa le pied de biche posé à côté d'elle. Nous sortîmes du pick-up. Au bout de cinq mètres, Joe ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Et mon bisou ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pas devant ta femme ! m'exclamai-je.

Allison envoya un baiser à son mari.

\- Tout ira bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La voiture de Joe fit demi-tour. Allison et moi continuions d'avancer entre les véhicules abandonnés. Une des voitures accidentées avait l'intérieur de ses vitres couvert de sang, on ne voyait plus à travers. Je me demandais si quelque chose bougeait encore là-dedans... Ces véhicules devaient être des mines d'or si on prenait le temps de chercher.

\- Quoi qu'on lui dise, Joe va s'inquiéter. dit Allison. Il arrivera au point de rendez-vous dans Marietta avant nous.

\- Ouais. On ne va pas trainer alors. Ces voitures m'intéressent mais on fouillera ça plus tard avec lui.

\- Ne pas trainer ? demanda Allison. Cette boutique doit encore être à plus de cent mètres si je ne m'abuse. Envie de voir lequel de nous deux arrivera là-bas le premier ?

Allison parlait comme une petite fille impatiente de jouer.

\- Tu veux faire la course ?

\- Je sais que tu adores courir toi aussi ! s'exclama Allison. Ca m'a fait rire le jour où je t'ai vu courir en rond au camp de réfugiés, comme un poisson rouge fou dans son bocal. On gagnera du temps et on aura un Joe satisfait.

\- Tu cours depuis combien de temps exactement ? demandai-je.

\- J'ai commencé à l'adolescence, il y a une quinzaine d'années. Je ne fais plus de compétitions. Je m'entrainais encore un peu avant l'épidémie. J'adore ça. La scientifique que je suis dirait que je suis accro à la libération d'endorphine causée par l'effort physique. Mais c'est peut-être plus psychologique que ça. C'est cette sensation, presque de s'envoler, qui me plait. Quand il n'y a que moi et ma paire de baskets fétiches qui courons après l'horizon, c'est un pur bonheur ! Et ça booste aussi ma confiance, comme tout bon sportif. Ca fait du bien, quoi.

\- C'est un peu différent pour moi. dis-je. Je n'ai jamais été un compétiteur. Mon principal adversaire c'est moi-même. J'aime donner tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre et dépasser mes limites. En gros je m'éclate, dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai du mal à savoir où m'arrêter, j'ai eu pas mal de blessures de sport quand j'étais plus jeune à cause de ça. Je ne fais jamais rien dans la demi-mesure. C'est tout ou rien.

\- Cool. dit Allison avec satisfaction. Ca veut dire que si on fait la course tu ne vas pas faire exprès de me laisser gagner ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! répondis-je. Avec mes vingt-cinq kilos en plus par rapport à toi, le sprint est loin d'être ma spécialité mais je vais tout faire pour gagner. Comme toujours.

\- Il faut juste essayer de ne pas courir trop prêt des voitures. Ca serait ballot de se faire happer par un bras décharné. Prêt ?

\- Prêt ! m'exclamai-je. Et pas de cadeau !

Top départ. Il m'apparut immédiatement que je ne remporterai pas cette course. Allison avait raison ; elle semblait s'envoler avec sa foulée légère et dynamique. Elle ne fournissait même pas le moindre effort. Pendant ce temps, je violentais mes quadriceps et mes mollets en regardant la jeune femme creuser rapidement l'écart.

Imagine que c'est la voleuse d'hier dans les bois... Chope-la ! Chope-là !

Rien à faire. Il me restait encore cinq ou six mètres à parcourir quand Allison s'engouffra dans le magasin en criant victoire. Il fallait reconnaitre la défaite, j'étais néanmoins content d'avoir pu me défouler pendant quelques secondes. Il m'en fallait peu pour m'amuser. Mon ancienne vie de célibataire sans enfant avec mon travail et mon chat comme seules préoccupations m'avait permis de conserver une insouciance presque d'adolescent. Courir, sauter, s'épuiser, tous ces stimuli basiques étaient bons pour mon moral. J'attendais encore de devenir adulte. Il y avait bien mes quelques douleurs articulaires précoces pour me rappeler que j'allais sur mes trente-cinq ans.

Je m'arrêtai devant les portes pour nouer mon lacet défait et j'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. Pas question qu'Allison me voit à la fois essoufflé et vaincu. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur de la boutique. Les mannequins de la vitrine représentaient des hommes en shorts et en chemisettes et des femmes vêtus de robes courtes et colorées. Ils avaient tous la même tête grotesque avec un sourire de vingt centimètres de long. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'habiller pour l'apparence. Nous sortions rarement avec les jambes ou les bras découverts, ce genre de tenues étaient réservées pour la maison, les endroits sûrs.

J'entrai dans la boutique. Mises à part les lumières éteintes, tout était étrangement bien rangé. Je ne vis pas Allison tout de suite. Déjà en train de dévaliser les rayons pour parfaire sa garde-robe ?

\- Graham ! cria la jeune femme d'une voix déchirée.

Allison apparu entre deux rayonnages, grimaçante. D'abord persuadé qu'elle me faisait une blague, je vis ensuite l'homme qui la maintenait devant lui comme bouclier humain en l'agrippant par les cheveux. Ce fut son flingue qui me hérissa le poil, directement plaqué contre la tempe d'Allison. Elle était littéralement à un doigt de la mort. L'agresseur était jeune, et probablement encore bien nourri si j'en croyais cette petite bedaine à bière. Je voulu prendre mon couteau.

\- Tssst ! siffla la voix d'un autre homme, tapi dans l'ombre à ma gauche. N'y pensez même pas ! Mettez les mains en l'air bien en évidence, que je puisse les voir.

L'homme qui m'avait parlé fit un pas en avant. C'était un rouquin mal rasé d'environ quarante ans. Il avait un fusil à pompe entre les mains. J'obéis. Merde. Si tu continues de faire le con avec ce fusil, je te saigne à mort à la première occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux, Byron ? demanda le jeune homme tenant Allison par les cheveux. C'est fini ou il y en a encore d'autres qui arrivent ?

\- Je crois que c'est bon, Daryl. répondit le rouquin en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine. On peut toujours leur demander. Combien vous êtes ? Il n'y a que vous deux ?

\- Non, il n'y a pas que nous deux. répondis-je. Nous sommes là en éclaireurs. Notre groupe ne va pas tarder à arriver. Nous sommes une dizaine. Ce n'est pas la peine de nous menacer, nous sommes pacifiques. Baissez vos armes où nos amis pourraient mal le prendre s'ils vous voient comme ça.

\- Hooo ! s'exclama Byron avec une joie simulée. Une dizaine de personnes pour faire les courses ? Pourquoi pas toute une armée pendant que vous y êtes ? Sérieusement, il n'y a que vous deux, c'est ça ?

\- Byron, ils disent peut-être la vérité. dit Daryl avec inquiétude. Regarde. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils se baladent avec un seul exemplaire de ce truc.

Daryl prit le talkie-walkie de la poche d'Allison et le jeta à son compagnon.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Byron. Vous avez vraiment un groupe avec vous ?! Pour de vrai ?! Combien de personnes ?!

\- On vient de vous le dire. répondit Allison en crispant la mâchoire. Lâchez-moi et barrez-vous avant qu'ils arrivent.

Daryl était au bord de la crise de panique. Il tirait de plus en plus la tête de la pauvre Allison vers l'arrière. Byron appuya sur le bouton du talkie-walkie.

\- Allo ? dit-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Docteur Byron Eckhart, de l'hôpital de York. Je m'adresse au groupe de...

Byron s'interrompit et se tourna vers Allison.

\- C'est quoi vos noms ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Grant et Madison. répondit Allison.

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'inventer un faux nom. Que je m'appelle Graham ou Grant, Byron n'avait qu'à faire feu pour que son fusil à pompe me coupe en deux.

\- Je m'adresse au groupe de Grant et Madison. reprit Byron en parlant dans le talkie-walkie. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, vos amis sont avec nous. Ils sont blessés mais pas de pronostic vital engagé. On vient de sauver leur peau à... à l'office de poste. Ils sont inconscients et on s'occupe d'eux. Vous pouvez venir les récupérer là-bas. On peut vous aider. A vous.

Byron marqua un temps d'arrêt pour attendre une réponse. Rien. Pas de retour de la part de Joe.

\- Allo, quelqu'un me reçoit ? répéta Byron.

Toujours le même silence.

\- Pourquoi ça ne répond pas ? nous demanda Byron.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Allison.

J'avais une hypothèse un peu tirée par les cheveux. Joe et Allison se connaissaient par cœur. Et ce que moi je connaissais d'Allison, c'était sa trop grande ouverture envers les autres. Si je me rappelais bien, elle avait été la première à se présenter à la famille Williams. Si elle mentait sur son identité, cela voulait vraiment dire que quelque chose clochait. Joe était un homme intelligent. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait bien entendu l'appel de Byron, et compris la mise en garde de sa femme. De plus, Byron venait de dire à Joe que nous étions inconscients. Comment aurait-il pu connaitre nos noms dans ce cas là ?

\- Comment on sait s'ils disent la vérité, alors ? demanda Daryl. Leurs copains nous ont entendus au moins ? Ils vont aller à l'office de poste ou droit sur nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! grogna Byron.

\- Je peux le faire parler ? demanda Daryl en me désignant avec son pistolet. Tu sais que je suis bon à ça. Je peux ?

\- Pas maintenant, pas ici. répondit Byron. On bouge.

* * *

Allison et moi nous retrouvâmes avec un sac en tissus sur la tête. Bien. S'ils voulaient nous empêcher de voir où nous allions, cela signifiait qu'ils ne comptaient pas nous tuer directement une fois arrivés à destination, non ? Que voulaient-ils, alors ? Nous n'avions rien de précieux à leur céder. Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous tuer pour voler nos armes ou nous laisser partir ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Byron et Daryl attendaient forcément quelque chose de nous, mais quoi ?

Il me semblait que j'étais monté dans un pick-up. Nous étions partis en vitesse, sans un signe de Joe. Allison et moi étions assis côte à côte, pieds et poings liés. Nos deux ravisseurs étaient dans la cabine. Nous avions cherché à tâtons des armes mais le coffre était entièrement vide. Impossible de sauter, le véhicule roulait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'on se décide sur notre sort.

Jamais nous n'avions été dans une situation à ce point critique. Le jour où j'avais été emmené avec Conrad au centre de commandement le soir de notre évasion du camp de réfugiés, nous avions pu bénéficier d'une aide extérieure pour nous échapper. Cette fois il n'y avait personne pour nous aider. Personne ne savait où nous allions, pas même moi. Nous étions seuls au monde.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'avais peur. Vraiment. Pas peur de mourir, non, je savais déjà que ma vie risquait d'être courte et je l'avais accepté. Bizarrement je ne m'étais jamais imaginé vivre vieux. J'avais peur de souffrir. Physiquement. Ma gorge était nouée à l'extrême. Des images défilaient dans ma tête, toutes plus violentes et cruelles les unes que les autres. Plus j'imaginais ce que je voulais faire à ses deux hommes, plus des visions d'eux me faisant subir les mêmes supplices me parvenaient. Non, par pitié, pas de torture. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Réponse simple : parce qu'ils le pouvaient.

Daryl se disait "bon pour faire parler les gens". Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Paupières arrachées ? Lèvres découpées ? Os brisés en morceaux ? Nous faire parler sur quoi ? Merde. Peut-être que si je sautais du pick-up à pleine vitesse et atterrissais sur la tête je n'aurais rien le temps de ressentir ? Je tremblais des pieds à la tête. Je voulais que ça finisse maintenant. Là. Allez, tout de suite ! Je saute ? Et si je me ratais ? Et s'ils trouvaient que ma place était très bien sur la route et décidaient de m'attacher au véhicule pour me trainer derrière ? Merde ! Joe, Luciano, n'importe qui, venez me chercher ! S'il vous plait !

Trop tard. Le véhicule s'arrêta brutalement. J'entendis les deux portières s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas sur une herbe sèche se rapprocher de nous. Je sentis Allison se lever à côté de moi.

\- C'est bon Madison, je vous tiens. dit Byron. Vous êtes sur le bord. Vous pouvez sauter. Faites attention au rebord.

J'entendis Allison sauter dans l'herbe. Ce fut Daryl qui entreprit de m'aider à descendre... Si on pouvait appeler ça une aide. Il m'empoigna par le col de mon pull et me tira brusquement vers lui. Trébuchant contre le rebord du coffre, je tombai à plat ventre dans l'herbe.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Daryl. Moi j'en ai un qui ne sait même pas marcher !

Je crus que ma cage thoracique allait exploser. Une pression forte et soudaine s'exerça sur mon dos et me comprima le corps. Je compris que Daryl était en train de me marcher dessus. Je restai immobile et muet, faisant instinctivement le mort.

\- Hey Byron ! Regarde ça ! J'ai un nouveau skate !

\- Ne le maltraite pas comme ça. dit Byron avec le ton de réprobation que j'entendais parfois quand une maman laxiste grondait gentiment un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Tu vas le tuer.

Daryl souffla avec exaspération et me mit debout, mais pas avant de m'avoir porté un coup de pied au visage. Enculé de fils de pute. Toi tu auras le visage ouvert en deux.

\- Daryl ! s'énerva Byron. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- C'est bon ! s'exclama Daryl. C'est bon ! Je le touche plus. T'es content ?

J'entendis un bruit de cracha, probablement dirigé sur moi. On coupa alors mes liens aux chevilles pour me permettre de marcher. Chancelant, désorienté, le visage complètement anesthésié par le coup de pied, je serais de nouveau tombé par terre si Daryl n'avait pas été là pour me maintenir debout. Mon visage couvert n'aidait en rien pour mon équilibre.

Je déglutis. Aïe. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'égorger. Avais-je avalé un caillou ? Ou peut-être était-ce... Je passai ma langue entre le bâillon et la gencive. Un trou. C'était bien une dent que j'avais avalé... Ma canine gauche de la rangée du haut était partie. Je mordis dans mon bâillon. Bonjour, nouveau sourire ravageur.

On nous fit avancer de quelques pas puis on nous assit par terre. Byron retira les sacs en tissus de nos têtes ainsi que nos bâillons. Nous n'étions plus à Marietta. Ca ne devait pas être loin car nous n'avions roulé que quelques minutes mais nous étions dans un endroit plus sauvage. Rien d'étonnant, tout le monde avait tendance à s'installer dans des coins de campagnes isolées pour éviter les zones à fortes concentrations de zombies. Il y avait des arbres tout autour de nous. Je savais qu'il y avait plusieurs parcs dans la région ; j'étais incapable de deviner dans lequel nous étions.

En plus de leur pick-up, Byron et Daryl possédaient une Jeep Cherokee bleu marine remorquant une vieille caravane des années 70, et deux bicyclettes lestées de lourdes sacoches en cuir. Une grosse botte de foin qui sentait l'humidité à dix mètres leur servait de table, plantée d'un parasol. Il y avait quelques chaises d'extérieur dépareillées ici et là. Tout était posé en désordre autour d'un petit feu de camp qui les réchauffait par ces journées fraiches et humides. Un hangar en bois pas bien grand était situé à notre droite. Il devait avoir un usage agricole, quelques bottes de foin se trouvaient devant. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas y avoir de champs dans le coin.

Daryl s'assit sur une des chaises, à côté d'un tas de couvertures trempées. Byron rangea mon couteau et le pied de biche d'Allison dans une malle. Mon couteau... Mon cher couteau... Je me sentais vraiment à poil sans lui. Allison et moi étions à genoux devant le feu. Etait-il là pour nous faire rôtir ?

\- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'on fait là ? demandai-je en évitant d'avoir l'air trop agressif.

\- On veut juste ce que vous avez, rien de plus. répondit très calmement Byron. Ca n'a rien de personnel.

\- Vous nous avez déjà tout pris. dis-je. Vous voulez quoi d'autre ? Mes chaussettes ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas tout. Vous êtes armés, relativement propres et vous voyagez léger, donc vous avez quelque part où retomber. C'est ça qu'on veut.

\- Et nous là-dedans, qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? demanda Allison.

\- On va vous tuer quand on saura ce qu'on veut. répondit simplement Byron. Je le répète, ça n'a rien de personnel. Je peux faire les choses rapidement et sans douleur. Je n'aime faire souffrir personne gratuitement, ça ne serait pas... civilisé. En revanche, j'attends en retour de la coopération de votre part. Sinon je laisse Daryl s'occuper de vous, et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous traitiez avec moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! m'exclamai-je. Ca doit forcément finir par la mort d'un des deux côtés ?!

\- Juste du votre. dit Byron. Vous allez rester avec nous le temps que vous nous disiez où nous pouvons nous installer et le nombre exact de personnes auxquelles nous allons nous heurter. On ne va pas partir en guerre si vous avez cinquante hommes. Mais juste une dizaine, c'est maitrisable pour Daryl et moi si on les surprend.

\- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez médecin. dit Allison. C'était vrai ? Vous avez passé votre vie à aider votre prochain et maintenant vous les chassez ?

\- Vous cherchez à me faire réfléchir sur la morale, Madison ? répondit Byron. A me faire culpabiliser, peut-être ? Désolé. Le serment d'Hippocrate, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'essaie encore d'aider mon prochain. Vous n'êtes pas mon prochain. Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres. Vous êtes des inconnus, vous faites partie de la masse.

\- C'est qui que vous appelez les "vôtres", alors ? demanda la jeune femme. Nous sommes tous des survivants, nous sommes tous pareils.

\- Les miens ne sont plus là. dit Byron. Tués par la masse.

\- Alors vous nous tuez par vengeance ? demandai-je. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça. Si c'est tellement dur pour vous d'avoir perdu les vôtres et que vous ne pouvez plus croire qui que ce soit, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les rejoindre ?

\- Tais-toi, Graham. me dit Allison.

\- Graham ? répéta Byron. Vous ne vous appelez plus Grant maintenant ? Ca prétend être mon prochain et ce n'est même pas capable de me dire son nom ?

\- Moi aussi je suis médecin. dit Allison. Vous étiez quel genre de médecin ?

Allison médecin ? Mon comportement avec Byron était stupide. Allison essayait de s'inventer des points communs avec lui. Elle mentait pour l'attendrir, contrairement à moi qui l'avais provoqué. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à nous faire gagner du temps pour trouver un plan.

\- Médecin urgentiste. répondit Byron. Et vous ?

\- Pédiatre. J'aime travailler avec des enfants. J'ai moi-même un petit garçon qui...

\- Taisez-vous. la coupa Byron.

\- Quoi ? demanda Allison.

\- Vous essayez encore de me berner. Bientôt vous allez me dire que votre fils va devenir un pauvre petit orphelin malade qui pleurera la disparition de sa mère ? Mensonge. Les enfants n'existent plus. On nous les a pris. Je suis un homme honnête et je n'aime pas qu'on se joue de moi. J'en ai plein le cul, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec vous deux.

\- Non... Je ne... balbutia Allison. Ce n'est pas... Je suis bien... Je...

\- Surveille-les, Daryl. ordonna Byron. Je vais aller voir comment se porte notre autre prisonnier. Et pas de connerie cette fois, Okay Daryl ?

Byron partit jusqu'au hangar, nous laissant avec Daryl qui se réchauffait les mains près du feu. Il était évident que parmi les deux hommes, c'était Byron qui dirigeait le binôme.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec ce Daryl, de dérangeant. Déjà, il y avait cette sorte d'humiliation qu'il avait voulu me faire subir en m'écrasant sur le sol. Il s'était montré comme un tortionnaire sans scrupule. Et là, virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés, il se mettait à sourire à Allison et à moi. Pas un sourire sadique, indiquant les prémices d'une nouvelle session d'actes violents. Il souriait béatement, naïvement. Puis son visage prit une expression très sérieuse et il murmura quelque chose au feu. Il éclata enfin d'un rire muet comme si le brasier venait de lui raconter une très bonne blague. Le fait qu'il portait sur la tête une casquette taille enfant avec un Pikachu bondissant renforçait cette impression : Daryl ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête. Complètement givré et imprévisible.

J'étais perplexe en voyant Byron lui confier la tâche de nous surveiller. Voici la faille. Il était peut-être difficile de manipuler Byron, mais je pouvais espérer arriver à quelque chose avec cet attardé. Je savais le faire. J'étais manager commercial, j'encadrais des équipes de vente, je pouvais rassembler les gens autours de mes idées et les inciter à adopter un point de vue à l'opposé du leur. Parler aux gens, c'était normalement mon truc. Mais je n'avais jamais traité avec ce genre de personne. Peut-être commencer par raconter une blague pour établir une complicité ? Pas sûr qu'il comprenne l'humour... Ou alors le flatter. Les gens aiment être flattés.

\- Hey Daryl, c'est un bon endroit que vous avez trouvé. dis-je. C'est isolé et vous m'avez l'air d'avoir de bons équipements. Vous dormez dans la caravane ou dans le hangar ?

\- J'ai pas le droit de vous parler. répondit Daryl.

\- Byron a parlé d'un autre prisonnier. Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire ? Il l'interroge ?

\- J'ai pas le droit de vous parler. répéta Daryl d'une voix monocorde.

\- Okay, désolé. dis-je. Tu m'as bien fichu la frousse tout à l'heure dans ce magasin. J'ai cru y laisser ma peau. Même sans Byron, tu aurais pu nous maitriser tous les deux. Tu avais Allison en otage, tu avais largement l'avantage. T'es un bon !

\- Tu trouves ? demanda Daryl avec un sourire soudain.

\- Vachement. répondis-je en jouant l'impressionné. Tu n'as pas besoin de Byron, je suis sûr que tu pourrais te débrouiller sans lui. Il a l'air d'aimer jouer au chef, alors c'est normal qu'il veuille te faire penser que tu n'en es pas capable.

\- Il veut toujours me faire passer pour un imbécile.

\- Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. dis-je. Tu n'as pas à te plier à ses directives.

En espérant que ce qu'il voulait faire à cet instant ne me mettait pas en scène avec une balle dans le cœur.

\- Tu as raison ! s'exclama Daryl.

Daryl se leva de sa chaise. Je retins mon souffle. Qu'allait-il faire ? S'il voulait partir voir Byron pour discuter de qui dirige, qu'il y aille avec son flingue ! Il avait ma bénédiction !

Daryl ramassa la vieille couverture humide à ses pieds et... Quelle horreur ! Je n'avais pas percuté jusqu'à présent, mais la chose sous cette couverture était une personne ! Homme ? Femme ? Heurk, une femme apparemment. Complètement nue, avec des cuisses de la largeur de mes avant-bras. Poitrine inexistante, elle n'avait qu'une peau fine tirée sur ses côtes saillantes. La femme était d'une maigreur semblable à une déportée d'un camp de concentration. Blafarde, visage creux comme un cadavre, elle avait ses yeux globuleux dirigés vers le feu. Morte ou vivante ? Elle cligna des yeux. Vivante. Elle n'était pas vraiment allongée, elle était "posée" n'importe comment dans une position sans doute très inconfortable, les membres pliés dans des angles presque inhumains. C'était comme si elle avait été jetée là et qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de bouger d'un cil. Merde... On peut encore vivre dans cet état ? Bon, toi aussi tu y passeras quand j'en aurai fini avec ces types... Par compassion cette fois.

Daryl baissa son pantalon de jogging. Il n'allait pas... Ha si... Bon... Okay... Les fesses à l'air, Daryl s'affairait sous nos yeux impuissants sur cette femme-squelette et la pénétra. Il produisait d'étranges grognements et la femme restait totalement stoïque durant cet ébat.

Allison détourna le regard. Daryl occupé, j'essayais de défaire mes liens aux poignets. Trop serrés. Est-ce que je pouvais me lever et courir ? Non. Je me ferai tirer dans le dos en cinq secondes. Et si ce n'était pas moi, c'était Allison qui se ferait descendre.

Rien à faire pour me libérer, alors je regardai. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement cette vision. Ca me tordait les intestins. Le plus je regardais, le plus je ressentais cette bête au fond de mes tripes gagner en puissance. Une rage amplifiée à chaque nouveau grognement de Daryl. Mes muscles se tendaient. J'avais des picotements partout dans le corps. La bête déchirait ma peau, prête à rugir, bondir, lacérer, tuer. Ca craquait par tous les bouts. Je me sentais en dehors de mon corps. Je passai ma langue dans le trou laissé par ma dent manquante. La douleur se fit ressentir comme un coup de fouet. J'aspirai le sang par succion. C'est ça Graham, prends sur toi. Regarde et nourris-toi de ça. Ca sera son tour bientôt. Patience.

Daryl s'arrêta quelques instants. Il ramassa un des sacs qui était sur nos têtes pendant le trajet et le mit sur la tête de la femme.

\- J'aime pas quand elle a les yeux rivés dans les miens. dit-il pour se justifier. J'ai l'impression de coucher avec un cadavre.

Daryl me sortait ça comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur la femme pour continuer son affaire. J'avais visé dans le mille en me disant que Daryl avait l'air d'un taré. Mon Dieu... Deux heures auparavant j'étais devant mon petit déjeuner avec Luciano, Gloria et Eric... Et maintenant j'étais attaché en compagnie d'Allison avec un fou en train d'abuser sexuellement d'une femme sous nos yeux et un autre type pas loin qui avait promis de nous tuer une fois que nous ne lui servirions plus à rien. Cet instant était carrément à chier.

La femme émit un long gémissement plaintif.

\- Ca va Mimi ? demanda Daryl avec une petite voix attentionnée. Tout va bien ma chérie. Je suis là.

Daryl l'embrassa à travers le sac qui recouvrait encore son visage, puis il continua son viol. Allison était agitée de soubresauts. Elle était écarlate, yeux toujours fermés et une larme lui coulait le long de la joue.

Daryl termina avec un drôle de hurlement quelques secondes plus tard. A moitié nu, il s'approcha ensuite d'Allison, s'accroupit et lui essuya sa larme. Elle eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Pleure pas, Mimi. lui dit-il. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Apparemment toutes les femmes étaient des "Mimi".

\- Daryl ! cria la voix de Byron.

Ouf ! J'étais presque content de voir le rouquin revenir.

\- Daryl, éloigne-toi d'elle et remet ton froc, pour l'amour de Dieu ! T'en as pas déjà assez fait avec Mimi ?!

Daryl grommela des propos incompréhensibles en ramassant son caleçon sale. Il remit la couverture sur Mimi, la recouvrant jusqu'à la tête en laissant seulement ses pieds nus et terreux dépasser.

\- Et vous, vous venez avec moi Grant, ou Graham, ou peu importe votre nom.

Suivant les ordres, je me levai et suivis Byron jusqu'au hangar. L'homme enleva le cadenas de la porte métallique et dévoila l'ouverture d'une grande pièce sombre. Il me fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur.

J'entrai. Byron referma le passage derrière moi et j'entendis le cliquetis du cadenas verrouiller la porte. Malgré la présence d'étroites fenêtres à quatre mètre de hauteur tout le long des murs, je ne voyais pas grand chose.

\- Bonjour. dit une voix devant moi.

Je plissai les yeux. Une silhouette apparue. Un homme s'approcha de moi avec précaution. Il était grand et mince et approchait les cinquante ans. Pieds nus, il portait un pantalon en toile trop large pour lui et une chemise déchirée. Il avait la peau terne, des cheveux grisâtres en désordre. Il était plus en forme que cette Mimi mais ses forces avaient tout de même l'air grandement réduites.

\- Bonjour. répondis-je.

\- Adrian. dit-il. Moi c'est Adrian. Vous êtes un des deux nouveaux prisonniers dont Byron m'a parlé ?

\- On dirait. Je m'appelle Graham.

\- Et la fille, c'est votre épouse ?

\- Non. C'est une amie. Allison.

Adrian avança jusqu'à moi et m'aida à défaire mes liens aux poignets.

\- Bienvenue à la maison... dit Adrian avec un ton faussement joyeux. Deux cent mètres carré de paille moisie et de semi-obscurité permanente.

\- Pourquoi ils ont gardé Allison avec eux ? demandai-je, inquiet.

\- Byron ne va rien lui faire pour le moment, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vous séparent pour vous faire parler plus facilement. Ils pensent que vous craquerez. Daryl est brutal. Avec Byron ça sera plus... psychologique.

\- Ouais, j'ai déjà cerné les personnages, c'est plutôt évident. dis-je. Je sais qu'ils veulent savoir où est mon campement mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne dirai rien.

Adrian s'assit par terre contre une poutre.

\- Désolé, mais je crois qu'ils se fichent que vous, vous parliez ou non. Ils n'ont besoin que d'un seul d'entre vous. Je ne veux pas jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure mais je parierai n'importe quoi qu'ils vont en tuer un pour faire parler l'autre. Comme vous êtes un homme, je dirai que ça démarre mal pour vous. On ne va probablement pas rester colocataires bien longtemps.

\- Vous êtes un grand optimiste, dites-moi ! m'exclamai-je. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes captif ?

\- Trois jours... Je crois... J'ai pas bien la notion du temps et ces petites lucarnes au plafond sont tellement crasseuses que la lumière ne passe presque plus. Du coup c'est dur à estimer. Je ne suis jamais certain qu'on soit le jour ou la nuit tant qu'ils n'ouvrent pas la porte.

\- Qui se charge de nous interroger ?

\- Byron, évidemment. répondit Adrian. Et si je suis encore en vie c'est parce que j'ai parlé... Juste un petit peu. Suffisamment pour qu'ils pensent que je vais finir par lâcher le morceau, et assez peu pour qu'ils attendent encore quelque chose de moi. Un conseil, ne restez pas totalement silencieux, ça énerve Daryl.

\- Vous avez dit quoi ?

\- Que j'avais un petit groupe à l'extérieur dans un immeuble barricadé... J'ai menti. Ca faisait deux semaines que j'étais seul et que je couchais dehors. S'ils apprennent que je suis inutile, ils ne me garderont plus en vie. Et vous, vous avez un groupe ? demanda Adrian.

\- Peut-être...

Je m'assis contre un mur, dans la paille mouillée.

\- Je vois. dit Adrian avec un simulacre d'amusement. Peur que j'ai la langue trop bien pendue ? C'est intelligent. Je comprends. Plus facile de vendre un inconnu plutôt que de se vendre soi-même, pas vrai ? Si vous avez un groupe, il doit beaucoup compter sur vous, alors. Une femme et des enfants vous attendent?

\- Pas de femme ni d'enfant. répondis-je. Mais quelqu'un qui m'est cher m'attend, en effet. Quelqu'un qui risque d'attendre longtemps si je ne reviens pas d'ici.

\- Whouaa... soupira Adrian. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce genre de connexion puisse encore exister entre deux personnes. Dans mon "groupe" nous vivions ensemble, mais nous "n'étions" pas ensemble. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça n'a pas marché. C'était chacun pour soit. Je suis autant responsable que les autres. Retombée de mauvais karma, me voilà dans la merde.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Personne n'a rien dit quand le gars qui nous dirigeait a commencé à avoir des idées noires et il a fini par se flinguer avec sa copine. Personne ne s'est arrêté pour aider le vieillard du groupe à avancer quand une horde nous a surpris et il s'est fait mettre en morceaux. Personne n'a objecté quand la fille un peu trop sûre d'elle à voulu s'attaquer seule à cinq zombies qui tendaient les bras pour attraper un chat coincé dans un arbre. Et oui, une fille est morte pour un con de chat.

\- Moi aussi, j'en ai vu des morts bêtes... dis-je. Ma voisine qui avait donné le sein à son nourrisson zombifié, pour commencer. Je vous raconte pas l'horreur...

\- Le pire, c'est que j'en ai tellement voulu aux autres quand ça a été le tour de mes enfants... continua Adrian. Ils étaient adultes, je pensais que s'ils restaient tous les trois ensemble ils pourraient veiller les uns sur les autres. Grave erreur. Dans ce monde, ne jamais s'éloigner des gens qui nous sont chers. Au final mon groupe entier est mort, et je suis mieux seul que mal accompagné, comme on dit. Je ne suis moi-même pas toujours de bonne compagnie.

\- Désolé. commentai-je. Mon ancien groupe n'était pas mieux. Il était dirigé par des militaires. Les plus faibles étaient jetés dehors comme des malpropres. On a alors constitué un plus petit groupe et on s'est barré. Malheureusement ça s'est fait dans un bain de sang. Sept survivants de notre côté.

\- Hum... marmonna Adrian. Donc vous avez bien un petit groupe.

\- Et pour ces deux zigotos de Byron et Daryl, on dirait que tout ce qui n'est pas avec eux est forcément contre eux... dis-je. Cette femme, Mimi, elle est des leurs ou c'est aussi une prisonnière ? Ils l'avaient laissée seule quand nous nous sommes rencontrés en ville. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'enfuir pendant leur absence.

\- Prisonnière. répondit Adrian. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir physiquement des barreaux autour d'elle pour être prisonnière. Elle est prisonnière de sa folie.

\- En parlant de folie, il y en a un qui se tape un bon score sur ce critère.

\- Vous parlez de Daryl ? Il était peut-être juste simplet avant ça. Si on a survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors on a forcément changé par rapport à avant. Nous sommes de nouvelles personnes. Tous plus ou moins fous.

\- On ne change pas, on se révèle. dis-je.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- A part ça, vous êtes enfermé depuis trois jours, vous n'avez détecté aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici ? demandai-je.

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler.

\- Et ces fenêtres près du plafond ? suggérai-je.

\- C'est trop haut. Ca doit être à quatre mètres du sol. répondit Adrian.

\- Vous n'avez jamais essayé ? Peut-être qu'elles peuvent s'ouvrir.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. dit Adrian.

\- Si je vous porte, vous pourriez les atteindre ? demandai-je.

\- Non. Ca fait des années que j'ai les bras bloqués. Je ne peux pas les lever au dessus de ma tête.

\- Okay, mais pas question que je reste assis en attendant mon exécution. dis-je

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le fond du hangar.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Adrian en me voyant m'éloigner.

Je basculai une grosse botte de paille sur la tranche et la fis rouler jusqu'au mur.

\- Je sors. répondis-je.

Une fois la botte positionnée, je couru en chercher une autre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. dit Adrian en se relevant lui aussi. Byron et Daryl vont vous tuer s'ils vous surprennent.

\- Ils me tueront de toute façon. dis-je en mettant une seconde botte à côté de la première. Je vais chercher de l'aide à l'extérieur pour sauver Allison. Et pour vous sauver par la même occasion. Si je trouve le talkie-walkie, je peux aider mes camarades à nous retrouver.

\- Byron doit l'avoir sur lui. dit Adrian. C'est dangereux...

\- Quoi ? Vous préfériez qu'on meure seulement quand ils l'auront décidé ? Je pourrais peut-être les tuer moi-même et nous libérer tous si je suis chanceux.

Je plaçai la troisième botte par dessus les deux premières. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est lourd la paille mouillée ! Mes vêtements me collaient déjà à la peau avec cette humidité ambiante, j'avais maintenant l'impression qu'on m'avait versé un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Désagréable, ça me démangeait de partout. Pas d'étage supplémentaire à ma pyramide possible, je devais faire avec ces trois seules bottes.

\- Non, mais... dit Adrian. Ils vont vous entendre.

\- C'est vous qu'ils entendront si vous continuez de parler aussi fort.

Trêve de bavardage. Adrian ne faisait que me ralentir. J'avais pitié de cet homme affaibli, mais il m'agaçait à attendre sagement la mort. Avec ou sans lui, je partais. Quitte à mourir, autant être acteur de ma mort. Il était temps d'agir.

Je montai sur la pyramide. Elle faisait approximativement un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Elle avait l'air suffisamment stable. Je fléchis les jambes, pris une bonne inspiration et bondis. Ma main tapa dans la vitre. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais je savais à présent que je pouvais l'atteindre. Au deuxième saut, je parvins à toucher le verrou métallique qui pivota. Je me coupai la paume par la même occasion mais n'y portai aucune attention. Troisième bond, la fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un petit couinement et je restai suspendu au rebord par la main droite. Ha ! Rien ne m'arrête ! C'est maintenant qu'on va rire, les trous du cul !

Je mis ma seconde main sur le rebord. Mon entaille à la paume devait être plus profonde que ce que j'avais cru ; quelques gouttes de sang me tombèrent sur le visage. Je léchai celle qui avait atterri sur mes lèvres. A force de l'habitude, je commençais à trouver ce petit goût ferreux plus si désagréable. Ho oui, le sang allait continuer de couler ce matin.

Je bandai mes muscles pour me hisser avec aisance. L'ouverture était très étroite et il me fallu forcer pour passer entièrement mon corps à travers. Une irrégularité dans la coupe de cette fenêtre métallique m'érafla le dos sur toute la longueur. J'en frissonnai de plaisir. Avec ces démangeaisons, j'avais presque envie de me scalper. Je sautai sur le sol de paille sans vraiment beaucoup de grâce mais en silence. Bonjour, Liberté.

La peur ne m'habitait plus. Je voulu essuyer du dos de ma main le sang que j'avais sur le front. Je ne fis que l'étaler, recouvrant une partie de mon visage par ce film poisseux, mélange de sueur, de sang et de crasse. C'était comme une seconde peau, je me sentais camouflé, complètement intégré à ce cadre qui avait des relents persistants de tripes et de pourriture. Le corps courbé, à l'affut, j'étais à l'aise dans mon environnement.

Je contournai le hangar. Allison était toujours assise par terre, pas loin de Mimi à qui on avait enfin retiré la couverture du visage. Allison n'avait l'air d'avoir subit aucun sévice. Bien. Byron et Daryl étaient de l'autre côté du feu. Ils étaient assis sur une chaise, côte à côte. Byron avait son fusil à pompe sur les cuisses. Et le talkie-walkie dans tout ça ? Ho... Byron avait dû le mettre dans sa poche et l'échapper par inadvertance. Il était dans l'herbe juste derrière eux.

J'avançais pas à pas, presque à quatre pattes. Marquant de longues pauses d'immobilité pour que mes mouvements ne soient pas perçus d'un coin de l'œil par les prédateurs, je me glissais furtivement entre les hautes herbes. Je gardais mes doigts tordus et crispés. Je n'avais que mon corps pour me battre. Mes poings et mes pieds pour fracturer. Mes dents pour arracher. Mes doigts pour percer. Le temps était venteux, je profitais des bourrasques pour masquer le bruit de la paille écrasée.

J'étais totalement à quatre pattes maintenant, juste derrière Byron et Daryl. J'avais un œil sur le talkie-walkie, un autre sur le fusil de Byron que je voyais dépasser. A cette distance, on ferait des pots de marmelade de cervelle de Graham si Byron se retournait. De l'autre côté du feu, Allison m'avait bien sûr repéré depuis une bonne minute. Pour éviter d'afficher une expression suspecte, elle préféra m'ignorer et fixer le feu. Mimi était quant à elle toujours dans son monde, allongée sur le ventre, l'écume aux coins de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Bingo. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Sans gâcher mes efforts par la précipitation, je rebroussai ensuite chemin pour me cacher derrière le hangar. Tremblant d'excitation, j'appuyai sur le bouton.

\- Joe. murmurai-je dans l'appareil. C'est Graham, tu es là ?

\- Graham ! répondit immédiatement Joe. Ou êtes-vous ? Allison va bien ?!

\- Elle va bien. On s'est fait capturer mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Tu es où, toi ?

\- Je le savais ! J'ai quitté Marietta. dit Joe. Je vous cherche partout depuis une heure ! Je suis retourné prévenir les autres, Luciano fais lui aussi des rondes de son côté avec la Laguna.

\- Okay, bien. Nous sommes dans un parc, je crois. Il y a deux gars armés. Ils ont fait un feu. Regarde le ciel, tu vois de la fumée ?

\- Oui, déjà repéré. Je me dirigeais justement dans cette direction. Je fonce. Je suis là dans trente secondes.

Je tournai la tête vers la route. J'entendais déjà le grondement du moteur. Le pick-up de Joe fonçait sur le camp à toute allure. Il me dépassa. Un immense fracas retentit derrière le hangar et j'eus à peine le temps de le contourner pour voir Byron et Daryl propulsés dans les airs en hurlant. Chaises et braises volaient en tous sens. Le véhicule s'arrêta avec un crissement de pneus.

Joe en sortit, furieux comme jamais, Glock à la main. Je couru jusqu'au fusil à pompe qui était retombé à côté de son propriétaire. Je le braquai sur Byron qui se tenait les côtes, recroquevillé par terre.

\- Non, s'il vous plait ne tirez pas ! me cria Byron.

\- Ne vous affolez pas. dis-je. Moi aussi je suis civilisé. Moi aussi je peux faire ça rapidement et sans douleur.

J'appuyai sur la détente. Bang ! La tête de l'homme fut arrachée et bondit dans un buisson. But ! Il pissait le sang par le cou avec la puissance d'un tuyau d'arrosage. On aurait dit un mauvais trucage à la Kill Bill. Bye bye Byron.

Joe se précipita dans les bras d'Allison. Les jambes engourdies, la femme eut besoin de l'aide de son mari pour se remettre sur pieds. Chacun pleurait sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- C'est fini ! s'exclama Joe. Je suis désolé ! J'ai trahi notre promesse. Je t'avais dis que je resterai toujours auprès de toi. Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je suis tellement désolé !

\- Toujours ensemble. dit Allison en se rappelant de cette promesse prononcée quelques mois auparavant. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Uni et totalement imperméable à ce qui l'entourait, le couple était dans sa bulle. Joe et Allison s'aimaient, ça se voyait rien qu'à leurs regards, mais je ne les avais jamais vu à tel point en phase. Ils pleuraient ensemble, ils tremblaient ensemble. Joe avait eu la peur de sa vie en croyant Allison disparue et pourtant il semblait heureux. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à facilement s'émouvoir. Depuis que je le connaissais il avait toujours été maitre de ses émotions. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été seul. Ce n'était jamais Joe sans Allison, c'était toujours Joe avec Allison. Les sentiments qui les animaient avaient l'air d'être d'une force incroyable. Un amour parfait.

L'amour était étrange, il m'échappait. Il était toujours mis sur un piédestal, recherché, glorifié par tous et partout. En réfléchissant bien, ce n'était guère différent d'une maladie mentale, et j'avais la chance d'être sain d'esprit. Troubles cognitifs et troubles du comportement étaient le lot des personnes qui en étaient touchées. Quelle pouvait en être la cause ? Les amoureux cherchaient-ils à échapper à leur condition animale en s'inventant de belles justifications à leurs actes de copulation à but reproductif ? J'appréciais la compagnie de mes congénères, et je faisais plus qu'apprécier les plaisirs charnels et c'était normal, je ne faisais que réagir à mes instincts. J'étais lucide. J'aimais penser que j'étais "spécial" lors de mes phases de narcissisme, que cette lucidité me mettait au dessus des gens qui cherchaient à voir des sentiments pour se rassurer, mais je devais être loin d'être le seul. L'amour était une belle connerie.

Inexplicablement, j'enviais un peu Joe et Allison... Je voulais connaitre le même sentiment, rien qu'un instant. C'était contradictoire. Ils partageaient quelque chose de sincère... Moi aussi j'étais sincère avec Luciano. Sincère dans mes propos mais cette relation était lacunaire par rapport à la leur. Il n'y avait bien évidemment pas qu'un seul modèle de couple possible, cependant je sentais qu'il manquait un élément... Tant que nous étions heureux ensemble, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Quand Allison quitta les bras de Joe, elle étouffa dans ses mains une exclamation d'horreur. Me retournant, je vis Mimi debout devant les braises éparpillées. La femme décharnée était devenue différente. Ce n'était plus un "corps vivant", c'était une vraie personne. Son regard vide était maintenant habité. C'était son premier moment de lucidité depuis des semaines. Mimi mit le canon du pistolet de Daryl dans sa bouche.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! s'écria Joe.

Mimi leva les yeux au ciel et pressa la détente. La balle transperça son palet et ressortit à l'arrière de son crâne. Mimi tomba les bras en croix dans l'herbe incandescente, sur son coussin de cervelle. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle n'était pas morte prisonnière. Allison enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Joe.

J'entendis des plaintes lointaines. Daryl le taré s'enfuyait dans la forêt. Une de ses jambes était cassée ; il s'effondra et continua en rampant.

\- Occupe-toi de lui. me dit Joe.

M'occuper de lui ? C'est Noël avant l'heure ?

\- Tiens. dis-je en donnant le fusil à pompe à Joe. Fais péter le cadenas du hangar avec ça. Il y a un prisonnier là-bas. Il s'appelle Adrian.

Joe fit entrer Allison dans son pick-up avant d'aller vers le hangar. Pendant ce temps, je récupérai mon couteau que Byron avait rangé dans une malle. Mon petit couteau chéri. J'embrassai la lame.

A nous deux Daryl... Je m'éloignai du campement, suivant les traces de sang laissées par l'homme blessé. Il avançait bien le salaud, pour un gars avec une jambe en miettes. Je le suivais de loin. Ses gémissements s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de lui. Cours, petit animal, le loup arrive.

Je fus bientôt assez près pour qu'il entende le bruit de mes pas. Il tourna la tête derrière lui et me vis. Je lui souris en faisant tourner mon couteau entre mes doigts. Apeuré, il cria et redoubla d'effort. Il rampait dans des ronces qui lui labouraient les avant-bras. Je ralentis très légèrement. Je ne voulais pas le tuer tout de suite, et pas si près de Joe et Allison, ils risquaient d'entendre. Un meurtre devait rester intime. Les gémissements de Daryl se mêlèrent bientôt à ses pleurs. J'étais à un mètre derrière lui à présent. Je marchais à la même vitesse.

Jusqu'où comptes-tu ramper comme ça, Daryl ? Allez, on va passer à l'étape suivante. Je marchai sur Daryl, le piétinai, marquant l'emprunte de mes semelles sur sa peau et m'arrêtai finalement pieds joints au milieu de son dos.

\- Ca c'est pour tout à l'heure. dis-je. Tu avais raison, c'est rigolo.

\- Pitié ! implora Daryl. Pitié, laisse-moi partir !

Je commençai à défaire ma boucle de ceinture.

\- Et ça c'est pour Mimi. dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

J'étais encore fébrile quand je revins vers le pick-up. Allison était seule dans la voiture, assise en boule, genoux dans le menton. Merde, je l'ai encore fait. Et cette fois c'était allé plus loin, beaucoup plus loin...

\- Où sont Joe et Adrian ? demandai-je.

\- Joe trouvait que tu prenais beaucoup de temps. répondit Allison en essuyant son visage humide. Ils sont partis te chercher.

Merde ! Je fis demi-tour et couru à nouveau vers la forêt. Je ne savais pas comment nous avions fait pour ne pas nous croiser mais ils ne devaient pas retrouver le corps de Daryl, surtout pas. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

Evidemment, Joe et Adrian étaient arrivés avant moi. Figé devant le cadavre nu et égorgé de Daryl, Joe me regardait arriver avec une expression inidentifiable.

\- Graham... dit-il d'une voix sombre en pointant du doigt le corps violé. Dis quelque chose.

\- Je... J'ai récupéré les chaussures de Daryl. dis-je en montrant la paire de chaussures que j'avais en mains. C'est peut-être ta pointure, Adrian.

Adrian vacilla. Il se rattrapa à un tronc d'arbre et vomit sa bile par terre.

\- Et j'ai aussi une casquette Pikachu... continuai-je. Pour Davis...

Joe continuait de me regarder avec le visage dénué de toute expression.


	30. Fiches Personnages 2

**Gloria Williams**

Sexe : Féminin

Née le 06/01/1976 (38 ans) à Kenner (Louisiane), Etats-Unis

Taille : 172cm

Poids : 80kg

Cheveux : Noir

Yeux : Noirs

Nationalité : Américaine

Origine ethnique : Afro-américaine

Situation professionnelle : Employée d'une station service

Situation familiale : Mariée

Enfants : 2

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : O+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuelle

Religion : Protestante

Casier judiciaire : Outrage à agent public

Maitrise des armes à feu : Basique

Hobby : Télévision, mécanique automobile, bricolage

Fumeuse : Oui

Signe distinctif : Crâne rasé

Main : Droitière

QI : 104

\- Femme de Eric, mère d'Alan et Davis

* * *

**Alan Williams**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 22/10/1997 (16 ans) à Houma (Louisiane), Etats-Unis

Taille : 188cm

Poids : 73kg

Cheveux : Noir

Yeux : Noirs

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Afro-américain

Situation professionnelle : Ecolier

Situation familiale : Enfant mineur

Enfant : 0

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : A+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuel

Religion : Protestant

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Basique

Hobby : Basketball, cinéma, Internet

Fumeur : Oui

Signe distinctif : Port de lunettes

Main : Droitier

QI : 98

\- Fils de Gloria et Eric, frère de Davis

* * *

**Eric Williams**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 18/02/1971 (43 ans) à Kenner (Louisiane), Etats-Unis

Taille : 181cm

Poids : 82kg

Cheveux : Noir/Gris

Yeux : Noirs

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Afro-américain

Situation professionnelle : Professeur de musique

Situation familiale : Marié

Enfants : 2

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : A+

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuel

Religion : Protestant

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Violon, guitare, modélisme

Fumeur : Non

Signe distinctif : Paraplégique, déplacement en fauteuil roulant

Main : Droitier

QI : 100

\- Mari de Gloria, père d'Alan et Davis

* * *

**Davis Williams**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 11/12/2007 (6 ans) à Baltimore (Maryland), Etats-Unis

Taille : 112cm

Poids : 19kg

Cheveux : Noir

Yeux : Noirs

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Afro-américain

Situation familiale : Enfant mineur

Niveau de vie : Moyen

Groupe sanguin : O+

Hobby : Dessin, télévision, jeux en extérieur

Signe distinctif : /

Main : Ambidextre

\- Fils de Gloria et Eric, frère d'Alan

* * *

**Adrian Hamilton**

Sexe : Masculin

Né le 16/09/1968 (46 ans) à Lancaster (Pennsylvanie), Etats-Unis

Taille : 189cm

Poids : 75kg

Cheveux : Châtain/Gris

Yeux : Marron

Nationalité : Américain

Origine ethnique : Blanc

Situation professionnelle : DRH

Situation familiale : Veuf (marié avant l'épidémie)

Enfants : 3

Niveau de vie : Elevé

Groupe sanguin : A-

Orientation sexuelle : Hétérosexuel

Religion : Protestant

Casier judiciaire : Vide

Maitrise des armes à feu : Non

Hobby : Golf, sciences/santé, l'aéronautique

Fumeur : Non

Signe distinctif : Strabisme divergeant (léger)

Main : Droitier

QI : 105


	31. Jour 90

** 90ème jour (20/09/2014)** Enfermé encore une fois, entravé, séquestré, je n'en pouvais plus. Ces murs étouffants qui m'entouraient se rapprochaient, j'en étais certain. La claustrophobie, cool ! Nouvelle phobie pour moi !

Je ne me sentais plus en phase avec rien. J'étais libre et captif en même temps. Captif dans cette foutue caravane, assis sur la couchette, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de regarder mes mains tremblantes d'excitation. Mon esprit, lui, était ici et ailleurs. Je l'avais laissé partir. Plus de frontière. Il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait. Je n'avais plus à craindre de choisir le mauvais chemin. Je l'avais emprunté, le mauvais chemin. Un chemin comme un autre, et je m'étais perdu jusqu'à découvrir tous ces autres chemins interdits qui m'ouvraient leur porte. Tout était à portée de mains.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de distinction entre mon esprit et le monde qui m'entourait. J'étais comme flottant autour d'un corps qui n'était devenu qu'un simple outil me permettant de me réaliser.

Mes mains aux ongles encore incrustés du sang de Daryl... Elles étaient capables de prodiges. Avec mon couteau qui leur servait de prolongement naturel, personne ne leur résistait. Et puis même sans couteau, si je voulais partir, je partirais. J'avais en moi un potentiel incroyable. Potentiel de quoi, je n'en avais encore pas la moindre idée. Ca viendrait en temps et en heure. La boite de Pandore était ouverte. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Je devais foncer là où je devais aller, là où j'avais toujours été destiné à aller. Pris d'une envie subite, je raclai le sang séché sur mes ongles avec mes dents. Il avait le même goût que le mien. Déshydraté, il me collait aux molaires comme du caramel.

A l'inverse de Mimi, prisonnière d'un monde cauchemardesque et qui avait préféré se donner la mort dès qu'une échappatoire lui était apparue, j'adorais ce qui m'arrivait. Luciano n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé le terme d'adoration qu'il réservait au domaine du Divin, mais nom de Dieu, étais-je au Paradis ou étais-je simplement fou ? J'étais affreusement bien. Il fallait juste que j'arrête de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles où on me prendrait pour un psychopathe.

J'étais au milieu de la cours, dans la caravane de Byron et Daryl que nous avions ramenée et placée entre le gîte et la maison de Williams. Avec cette caravane, notre nouvelle jeep et notre nouveau pick-up en plus de l'ancien et de la Laguna, on aurait pu se croire dans une concession automobile. Gloria devait être aux anges.

Incapable de rester immobile plus de quelques secondes, j'essayai à nouveau d'enclencher la poignée, comme si un miracle aurait pu arriver depuis les deux dernières minutes qui me séparaient de ma dernière tentative. Porte toujours verrouillée. Par contre, je pouvais sortir par la fenêtre si je donnais un bon coup de pied dedans. Je doutais qu'on soit très satisfait de moi si je sortais de cette manière. Jetant un œil à travers la vitre, je vis Alan adossé au mur de sa maison, bras croisés, qui regardait dans ma direction. En voilà un qui avait l'air content de me voir enfermé. Sale gosse.

Je fis quelques bonds sur place comme si je faisais de la corde à sauter avant de m'assoir à nouveau sur la couchette. Mon soupir se fit chevrotant. Joe et Adrian n'oublieront jamais ce qu'ils avaient vu, ce que j'avais fait. Il allait y avoir des conséquences... Merde, au Diable les conséquences, je préférais savourer le moment présent et cette sensation de plénitude.

Bruit métallique. La porte s'ouvrit enfin devant Adrian, Luciano et Conrad.

\- Enfin. dis-je en me relevant. Je pensais que vous ne retrouveriez jamais cette foutue clef. Qu'est-ce qui a pris tant de temps ? Vous l'aviez jetée dans les gouttières du toit ou quoi ?

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir avant que tu fouilles les affaires de Byron. dit Adrian. La porte se verrouille toute seule à chaque fois. Il ne faut jamais entrer si tu n'as pas la clef sur toi.

\- Je le saurai la prochaine fois ! m'exclamai-je en sortant de ma prison. J'ai essayé de trouver un double à l'intérieur et tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher ce sont des magazines porno très hauts en couleurs. Des images que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir m'ont brûlé la rétine. Pauvre moi. S'il y avait une autre clef cachée sous mon nez, je ne l'ai pas vue.

Conrad éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je.

\- T'aurais rien pu trouver sous ton nez-norme ! s'exclama-t-il. T'as compris ? Nez-norme !

Conrad continuait de ricaner bêtement.

\- Oui, je sais, mon nez a doublé de volume. dis-je sans amusement. Les coups de pieds dans le visage font rarement du bien au nez. Etonnant, non ? Ca va dégonfler mais Allison m'a dit qu'il va rester de travers comme actuellement.

\- Désolé si ton pif attire mon regard comme ça. continua Conrad. Je ne fais pas le poids face à la loi de la gravitation.

Avec mon nez en biais et mon sourire édenté, j'étais probablement magnifique. Conrad voyait peut-être là une sorte de justice, il n'oubliait pas que je lui avais cassé le nez quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Je vais garder la clef dans ma poche étant donné que c'est moi qui dors dans la caravane. dit Adrian. Si besoin, demandez-la moi.

\- Je pense toujours que tu devrais dormir dans le gîte. dit Luciano. C'est plus sûr. Et tu vas te transformer en yeti cet hiver. Tu pourrais par exemple prendre la chambre de Janet et elle irait dormir chez Elizabeth.

\- Non merci. dit Adrian. Je ne veux surtout pas déranger. Cette jeune fille a sans doute besoin de son intimité et je ne vais pas lui voler son espace personnel. Vous m'offrez déjà beaucoup, pas la peine que je m'attire les foudres de cette gamine.

\- Comme tu voudras. dit Luciano.

Adrian nous était reconnaissant de ce que nous faisions pour lui mais il se tenait à l'écart du groupe. Il était en phase d'observation. Nous comprenions et lui donnions le temps dont il avait besoin. Il avait passé le dîner de la veille tremblant comme une feuille. Comme nous avions brièvement partagé notre séquestration, je m'étais dit qu'en m'asseyant à table en face de lui il se sentirait plus à l'aise. C'était l'effet inverse qui s'était produit. Mort de trouille, il avait perdu un litre de sueur, fait tomber trois fois sa fourchette, et bien que frêle, il avait réussi à briser son verre d'eau rien qu'en le serrant dans le creux de sa main. Je lui faisais peur... Et pendant ce même repas, je sentais le regard de Joe constamment posé sur moi, lourd de jugement. Un malaise avait plané tout au long de cette soirée.

Adrian et Conrad prirent ensuite congé, appelés par Eric qui avait aperçu un zombie enchevêtré dans un buisson derrière chez lui et qui avait besoin d'aide pour s'en débarrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Adrian ? demandai-je à Luciano.

\- Du positif. répondit-il. Rien d'alarmant. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le dernier survivant d'un groupe peu solidaire et il a perdu ses enfants. Avec ce qu'il a vécu il a juste besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. C'est notre nouveau doyen, maintenant. Il aura peut-être des choses à nous apprendre.

\- Donc il s'intégrera selon toi ?

\- Intégré ou non, il n'a nulle part où aller. répondit Luciano en haussant épaules et sourcils. Ca va le faire. Ce n'est pas un combattant mais nous sommes assez nombreux pour nous défendre sans son aide.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur de moi... dis-je.

\- Parce qu'il t'a vu tuer ces deux hommes hier ? demanda Luciano. Ni toi, ni Joe ne m'avez donné profusion de détails mais je sais que tu as fait ce qui était nécessaire. Adrian le comprend sans doute aussi. Et comment peut-on avoir peur de quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que toi ? Il va vite revenir à la raison.

\- Tu approuves ? demandai-je avec étonnement. Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi ?

\- Oui, j'approuve. affirma franchement Luciano. Je suis militaire. Servir, protéger et défendre la population restent mes devoirs. Des hommes comme eux se devaient d'être stoppés. Si tu les avais laissés partir, ils auraient recommencé ailleurs. Pilleurs, meurtriers et un violeur en plus de ça ? Je n'ai jamais été pour la peine de mort mais... Je n'aurais pas pu gracier une personne capable d'une telle abomination. Jamais.

\- La pire qui puisse exister... commentai-je, imperturbable.

\- Et j'ai failli à mon devoir en vous laissant partir. ajouta Luciano. Ca devrait être moi le premier à aller me battre.

\- Tu n'as pas failli. Joe, Allison et moi savons qu'à chaque fois que nous partons nous ne pouvons pas être certains de revenir. Tu es resté pour protéger les faibles et les enfants. Tu es notre héro.

\- Tu n'en rajoutes pas un peu trop, là ? demanda Luciano, amusé. J'ai pas encore la cape pour mon costume de super-héro.

\- Mon héro à moi, alors. dis-je en lui embrassant l'épaule. Super-Luciano.

\- Ho ta gueule. dit-il d'un ton rieur en me poussant gentiment.

Je m'accoudai à son épaule. Nous regardions Conrad trainer une moitié de zombie vers la forêt. Gloria et Janet détournaient l'attention de Davis qui jouait dehors en lui montrant des feuilles mortes de différentes couleurs qui tourbillonnaient sur le parking. Le gamin portait la casquette Pikachu que je lui avais rapportée.

Si sa famille voulait préserver son innocence, il fallait qu'ils fassent plus attention. J'avais déjà surpris Davis jouer dehors avec un pied coupé alors qu'il était supposé dessiner à l'intérieur. J'avais alors jeté le pied dans la forêt et j'avais réussi à faire suffisamment peur au mioche pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de quitter la maison de la journée.

\- Je vais revenir sur Joseph. dit Luciano en plissant le front. C'est quoi ce froid qu'il y a entre vous deux depuis hier ?

\- Tu as ressenti un froid ? demandai-je innocemment. Il t'a dit quelque chose à propos d'hier ?

\- Il me dirait quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne sais pas avec ces deux gars ?

\- Il a été choqué par la violence de mes actes, c'est tout. Comme toi, Joe s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour Allison. Peut-être qu'il cherche à faire retomber la faute de ce qu'il s'est passé sur moi. Je n'ai jamais eu une mauvaise intention. Il n'a pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Moi aussi j'ai été choqué. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je ne suis pas parfait.

\- Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire et tu sais que je te soutiendrais inconditionnellement. dit Luciano.

\- Tu me suivrais jusqu'en Enfer ? demandai-je.

\- Si tu me le demandais, oui.

Luciano me sourit. Je lui souris.

\- Merci.

* * *

Il était bientôt midi. Tranquille avec la cuisine rien qu'à moi, je sifflais gaiement sans suivre de mélodie particulière en essayant de rattraper cette casserole de riz qui puait comme pas possible. Ca venait de l'eau. Tout ce qu'on faisait bouillir depuis cinq jours finissait par avoir la même petite odeur marécageuse. Elle n'avait pas la même saveur froide mais c'était quand même la même eau que nous buvions...

Je goutai ce riz et recrachai immédiatement dans la casserole. Fi ! Il me fallait une nouvelle gorgée de ce vin bas de gamme pour faire passer le goût immonde. Je finis ma coupe d'un trait. Tout était toujours plus classe quand c'était bu dans une coupe.

Je rotai bruyamment, sans aucune retenue. Aïe... Je n'aurais pas dû. Ma gorge connaissait des irritations chroniques depuis que j'avais failli mourir gazé dans le chalet le jour de notre fuite du camp de réfugiés. Et comme j'avais récemment attrapé une angine, j'en étais venu à cracher du sang quand je toussais. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour calmer ces douleurs, juste attendre la fin de cette satanée angine...

Je regardai la mixture blanchâtre. Riz puant ? J'avais la solution, j'arrosai le contenu de la casserole avec de généreuses doses de miel et de curry et le tour était joué. Riz oriental à la Graham. Il suffisait souvent d'enrober la pourriture avec des accompagnements plus appétissants et les gens étaient capable d'avaler n'importe quoi.

Allison entra dans la cuisine.

\- Salut ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement. Que viens-tu faire dans mon domaine ? Je viens d'inventer un nouveau poison, tu veux goûter ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de la bouillie jaune, passablement dégoutée. Ce n'était pas son visage tendu qui m'interpella mais plutôt ses cheveux... Elle les avait déjà fait raccourcir par Elizabeth une première fois pour ne plus se les faire agripper facilement, mais là... Ils étaient presque aussi courts que les miens. Heureusement qu'elle avait un visage féminin pour contraster avec cette coupe garçonne. Ca ne lui allait pas si mal que ça mais le changement était radical.

\- Jolie coupe ! lui dis-je. Tu es très jolie comme ça. Raconte-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Allison passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, sans un sourire, pas vraiment enchantée du compliment.

\- Je cherche Luciano. dit-elle. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Pas depuis que je me bats avec mon riz. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. répondit Allison en faisant un signe de la main qui signifiait "C'est pas grave". Je voulais juste lui parler. C'est rien d'important.

Allison renifla en s'essuyant un œil. Ce n'était pas seulement parler dont elle avait besoin, c'était surtout une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

\- Toi, tu vas mal. dis-je. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non, c'est gentil mais ça ira. J'attraperai Luciano après le déjeuner. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, ça va aller

Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur devait avoir un rapport avec les événements de la veille. J'étais là, avec elle. J'étais le seul à avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se confier à moi ? Paraissais-je trop insensible pour ça ? Joe ne lui avait quand-même rien raconté, si ?

Allison et moi avions combattu côte à côte, nous riions ensemble. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, du passé et de l'avenir, de notre famille, notre survie, notre ancien travail, la mort, la météo, les autres. Nous avions vécu des semaines d'amitié dans les meilleurs et dans les pires moments. Parler de sentiments profonds et intimes avec elle ? Jamais fait. Elle devait penser que je n'étais pas ouvert à ces choses là. C'était la vérité, mais je n'étais pas opposé à ce que les autres soient ouverts.

\- Parle-moi. dis-je en relevant le menton d'Allison d'un doigt et en affichant un sourire compréhensif.

\- C'est... C'est Elizabeth qui me tape sur les nerfs. Hier, j'ai cru que "ça" allait m'arriver. Mimi, elle... et... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'un homme de toute ma vie. Elizabeth a connu des choses difficiles elle aussi, avec Carpenter. J'ai cru qu'on pourrait se soutenir mutuellement. C'est mon amie et je pensais vraiment qu'elle comprendrait. Même sans forcément échanger beaucoup de mots, je croyais qu'elle pourrait me montrer qu'elle est avec moi.

\- Mais ? demandai-je en ne voyant pas là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Elle m'a blessée ! s'écria presque Allison. Je sais que ce n'est en rien comparable avec ce qu'elle a vécu, mais elle m'a dit que c'était offensant pour elle que je mette en parallèle nos deux situations ! Je ne venais pas me plaindre, je voulais juste... Parler à une amie ! Et moi aussi j'étais prête à l'écouter ! Qu'elle parle enfin ! Au lieu de ça, elle m'envoie balader pour se refermer encore plus sur elle-même !

\- Elle a fait ça ?

\- Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle peut être dure. dit Allison. Je ne lui en veux pas, je sais qu'elle ne gère pas ses problèmes de la même manière que moi mais ça me fout en rogne ! J'ai préféré partir avant de devenir désagréable. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si on coupe un bras à Elizabeth, alors moi je dois m'estimer heureuse de n'avoir perdu seulement qu'un doigt ?

\- Non, évidemment. dis-je.

\- Ca m'a troublée et je me suis vraiment sentie abandonnée. C'est cruel de laisser penser ça à une amie. Je ne voulais pas en parler à Joe, je l'ai déjà fait et je ne veux pas qu'il se remette à s'en vouloir à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de l'évoquer. Parler à Janet est hors de question, c'est une enfant et elle n'a pas à entendre ça. C'est pour ça que je voulais voir Luciano. Toi, tu...

Allison ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était donc bien ce que je pensais. J'étais présent physiquement, mais pas assez "proche" pour qu'elle se laisse aller auprès de moi. J'étais l'éternel électron libre, toujours là sans vraiment l'être.

Je ne savais pas comment réconforter Allison. Tout ce qui me venait en tête me paraissait soit maladroit, soit naïf, soit faux. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de quelque chose qui avait "failli" lui arriver. Je comprenais le choc sur le moment, mais pourquoi ça ne passait pas ? Pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement ? Elle allait bien. Tout le monde allait bien.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? demandai-je candidement en ouvrant les bras.

Allison ne se fit pas prier pour me serrer contre elle. Je plaçai mes mains dans son dos et lui rendis son étreinte. Je préférais ça. Ses problèmes étaient trop compliqués pour moi. L'échange physique, je le comprenais et je l'appréciais. Une de mes mains remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et je sentis le sang tiède dans ses artères me taper la pulpe des doigts. Je fermai les yeux, posai le menton sur son épaule en me laissant bercer par ses pulsations cardiaques. J'aimais cet instant.

Joe pénétra dans la cuisine au moment où Allison et moi nous quittions, toujours avec ce même air indescriptible qu'il arborait en ma présence depuis la veille. Ce n'était pas vraiment un aspect antipathique, Joe restait étrangement droit, étrangement rigide. Le visage impassible, il plissait légèrement les yeux et j'avais l'impression que son regard me traversait de part en part. C'était désagréable, comme s'il me "voyait".

\- Tout va bien, Alli ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! s'exclama précipitamment Allison en se fichant d'un sourire à la vitesse de la lumière. Je venais voir où en était le repas ! Je suis morte de faim ! Dans combien de temps tu me disais, Graham ?

\- Cinq minutes à tout casser. répondis-je.

\- Super ! J'ai hâte.

Allison fit crisser ses talons et s'en alla à la hâte. Ne restaient que Joe et moi. Tous les deux. Seuls.

Joe posa ses fesses sur le plan de travail devant la gazinière. Nous étions face à face, à un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il avait sa gueule collée contre la mienne. Ses yeux bleu-vert étaient maintenant écarquillés. Putain, qu'est-ce que cette couleur me sortait par les trous de nez ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir une couleur d'iris bien définie comme tout le monde ? Le visage émacié de Joe lui donnait des rides très prononcées pour son jeune âge. Il avait l'air de vouloir jouer le vieux sage. Posté là devant moi avec ses airs accusateurs, il se voulait peut-être impressionnant. Il en était ridicule.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence en désignant la casserole de la tête. Ca sent drôle ton machin.

\- Riz. dis-je.

Joe émit un bruit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait. Le jeune homme resta ensuite à nouveau silencieux. Bon, qu'il veuille me tuer ou me rouler une pelle, il fallait qu'il se décide vite. Je décidai de briser le silence. Je parlai d'une voix très lente, presque d'outre-tombe.

\- Tu viens prendre des cours de cuisine ou c'est pour autre chose ?

Joe croisa les bras.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu as quelque chose à dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as parlé à quelqu'un ? A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Non. dit-il. Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Pas même à Luciano ? continua Joe.

\- Surtout pas à Luciano. Comment je pourrais lui expliquer ?

\- C'est vrai ça, comment l'expliquer ? répéta-il avec un rire nerveux.

\- Ne cherche pas à l'expliquer, Joe. répondis-je avec le plus grand calme. C'est comme ça, et je suis désolé que tu en aies été témoin.

\- "C'est comme ça" ?! s'exclama Joe. Ho, ouais, tu fous un mec à poil et tu l'étripes, mais on s'en fiche parce que "c'est comme ça" ?!

\- Joe...

\- Répond à la question suivante par oui ou par non. Ce Daryl, tu l'as violé ?

Je croisai les bras à la manière de mon interlocuteur. "A ton avis ?" disait mon regard.

\- Woooh... souffla Joe en se frottant les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Ca veut tout dire. Ca veut tout dire. Okay, donc je suis en train de parler à un violeur et à un tueur ! Super... C'est dans cet ordre que ça s'est passé au moins ?! Ne répond plus, je ne veux même plus savoir ! J'en sais trop. Putain de chiasse...

Non, il était clair que je ne pouvais pas répondre. Daryl n'était mort ni avant, ni après, il était mort au beau milieu de mes fantaisies. Ca avait été le bouquet final, son sang s'était répandu dans mes mains à l'instant même ou je m'étais répandu en lui.

Dans quel but Joe cherchait-il à me faire culpabiliser ? Daryl devait mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'avais-je laissé avec sa jambe pétée, à ramper dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse bouffer par un zombie ? Non, Daryl n'avait pas connu une mort aussi conne, aussi pitoyable, perdu et oublié par tous. Et je n'avais pas fait preuve de violence gratuite. Il avait eu toute mon attention, c'était la star de mon show. Il n'était pas parti insignifiant. Ce jour-là il n'y avait eu que lui, moi, une lame de quinze centimètres de plaisir, et c'était génial. Rien d'autre. Génial. Putain de belle mort.

J'avais l'impression que tout se répétait. Je me revoyais encore expliquer au cousin de Luciano mon premier meurtre commis vers cette rivière. Se justifier encore et encore. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais certains trucs, pourquoi venait-on toujours me tourmenter ? Qu'on laisse le passé au passé et qu'on passe à autre chose ! Qu'on le laisse vivre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? demandai-je.

Joe se mit à rire jaune. Bon sang, qu'il se maitrise un peu cet hystérique ! Il était traumatisé le petit choux, c'est bon, j'avais compris !

\- Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il en levant la tête au plafond. Comment tu veux que je réponde à ça ?!

\- Je suis sérieux. dis-je en haussant sensiblement le ton. Tu me reproches quoi, au juste ? Tu voulais que je le tue. Tu t'es barré avec Allison en me disant de m'occuper de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire si tu ne voulais pas que je l'élimine ?!

\- Ca ne voulait pas dire "ça". répondit Joe.

\- Okay. Ca ne voulait pas dire "ça". Mais ça voulait bien dire que tu voulais que j'en finisse avec lui. Traite-moi de ce que tu veux mais pas de tueur. C'est toi qui m'as implicitement demandé de le tuer. Tu n'as pas employé le mot mais tu le voulais, pas vrai ?

\- Tu changes de sujet. répondit Joe. On parle de l'acte de barbarie que tu as commis en plus du meurtre. Le meurtre en lui-même, je n'en ai rien à battre.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des tarés dehors. Tu sais que ces personnes sont prêtes à faire des choses horribles à Allison, à toi et à nous tous. Et tu sais qu'il faut les stopper. Pour un toit, pour un bout de viande, pour une gonzesse ou pour le fun, rien ne les arrêtera. On vit ici en croyant être en sécurité, comme si le monde allait bien, et on fait semblant de mener une vie normale. Mais dehors, l'être humain redevient un animal. Et la nature de l'Homme est vicieuse. Je le sais, je suis un homme.

\- Seulement dehors, les tarés ? demanda Joe.

\- Tu le voulais mort et je me suis sali les mains pour toi. Ca se serait passé différemment si tu avais été avec moi. Je comptais sur ton soutien, tu sais ? Tu m'as abandonné sans me donner de consigne précise alors j'ai... improvisé.

Quelle ingratitude...

\- C'est la meilleure. ironisa Joe. C'est toi qui es en train de me faire la leçon ?

\- Joe, je sais que je dépasse les bornes. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ca ne sera pas la dernière. Je suis imprévisible.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Je ne suis pas un danger pour le groupe. affirmai-je. Tu me connais. Tu sais que je suis dévoué corps et âme pour ce semblant de Paradis qui nous entoure.

\- Non ! s'exclama Joe en me pointant du doigt. Je ne te connais pas. Je croyais le contraire mais je ne te connais pas du tout ! Tu nous caches quoi encore comme mauvaises surprises ?

\- Apprend à porter ta paire de couilles, arrête de te plaindre et fais quelque chose, alors. dis-je en soupirant. Je pars en sucette quand je fais les trucs par moi-même. Ca te fait peur ? Alors dis-moi quoi faire et je t'écouterai. Tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à tout comme moi et c'est pour ça qu'on peut s'aider mutuellement. Tu places les limites et je me charge du reste. Je peux faire... le sale travail. Pour notre groupe, je suis prêt à tout. Laisse-moi un exutoire si tu ne veux pas que je devienne fou. S'il te plait, tout peut s'arranger. Ne brise pas la belle harmonie du groupe en créant des drames, ça serait vraiment bête.

Joe me jaugea du regard. Quoi faire avec moi ? Rien, simplement m'encadrer.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi, mais ne sors plus jamais seul. dit-il. Et jamais seul avec Allison non plus. Quelqu'un doit t'avoir à l'œil tout le temps quand tu es à l'extérieur.

Enfin ! On avance ! Je devais donner quelque chose à Joe, pas simplement lui promettre de me calmer. Il fallait lui donner l'impression d'avoir de l'ascendant sur moi. J'aimais contrôler... Mais il fallait qu'on me contrôle moi-aussi, autrement j'allais finir par me brûler les ailes avec mes drôles de lubies. C'est ça, de drôles de lubies.

Mon rôle était important, je le savais, mais Joe ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il y avait ceux qu'il fallait préserver, ceux qui repeupleraient un jour la Terre pour réinventer un monde parfait plein d'enfants aux joues roses qui joueraient dans des parcs, de vieux nourrissant des pigeons mutants, de chasses d'eau automatiques... Et puis il y avait les autres, les nettoyeurs, les gens comme moi qui au préalable devaient faire du vide. Ca me plaisait de pouvoir définir ma position. De toute manière, ce n'était pas moi qui allais repeupler la Terre... Et Joe et Allison non plus d'après ce que je savais, alors il fallait bien qu'ils acceptent et s'adaptent.

\- Okay. dis-je docilement. Je suivrai tes consignes. Je suis ton homme.

J'avais presque eu envie de dire "homme de main".


	32. Jour 101

** 101ème jour (01/10/2014)** Quand j'entrai dans le salon de la famille Williams, Eric, Elizabeth et Adrian étaient déjà installés autour de la table basse. Ils m'attendaient en discutant de manière décontractée, avec chacun une tasse de thé à la main. Ca y est, Adrian avait enfin commencé à se détendre. Oubliant peu à peu la frousse que je lui avais donnée, partager une conversation avec moi ne semblait plus être une torture pour lui. Il était même souvent sur mon dos d'ailleurs, et j'ignorais si c'était spontané ou si c'était une consigne donnée par Joe pour garder un œil sur moi.

Adrian était originaire de la région. Il s'était beaucoup déplacé dans sa jeunesse avant de s'installer à nouveau avec femme et enfants à Lancaster, sa ville natale. Conrad lui trouvait des airs un peu pédants ; je le trouvais au contraire très humble. C'était peut-être parce que le jeune homme ne connaissait qu'un mot sur deux du vocabulaire employé par son ainé. Conrad n'était pas non plus un grand fan de son maniérisme bourgeois. Adrian était loin d'être stupide et inintéressant, au contraire. Fin psychologue, il avait fini de persuader Joe de garder mon "secret" pour lui, chose que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir entièrement réussie à faire avant son intervention. C'était un soulagement de le voir de mon côté. C'était mieux pour tout le monde d'oublier cette mésaventure. On oublie et on passe à autre chose.

La femme d'Adrian était portée disparue depuis les premiers jours de l'épidémie. Elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital de York. Mis en quarantaine durant quelques jours, seule une horde de zombies avait quitté le bâtiment quand les portes avaient cédé. Aucun survivant. Je me demandais si elle avait connu ce Byron Eckhart qui s'était présenté à nous comme un médecin urgentiste du même hôpital...

Adrian avait eu trois enfants d'une petite vingtaine d'années, deux garçons et une fille. Décédés tous les trois le même jour, coincés au milieu d'une foule de morts-vivants dans leur voiture embourbée qu'ils n'avaient plus réussi à faire avancer. Le reste du convoi avait continué sa route sans les secourir.

Ce fut ainsi que je m'assis en compagnie du petit groupe qui cessa de converser à mon arrivée pour me sourire et me lancer des "Comment ça va ?" alors que nous avions déjeuné ensemble seulement une heure plus tôt. Elizabeth versa de l'eau chaude dans ma tasse et Eric me tendit une assiette de biscuits à la cannelle fort appétissants que je dû refuser, aigreurs d'estomac obligent. Cette sérénité était curieuse, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une de ces réunions où on tenterait de me vendre un robot ménager.

Je posai le livre qu'Elizabeth m'avait prêté sur la table basse.

\- Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. On va enfin pouvoir en parler tous ensemble ! Tu l'as terminé ?

\- Oui. mentis-je.

Et oui, moi, Graham Shepard, trente-quatre ans et toutes mes dents, enfin presque, faisais partie d'un groupe de lecture. J'en étais le premier surpris et je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place. Pas du tout ! Je n'avais pas ouvert de livre depuis des années. Cherchant seulement à faire plaisir à Elizabeth, j'avais accepté son invitation un peu trop rapidement. Ca changeait quand même de mes activités qui se résumaient en ce moment à jardiner ou écraser Conrad aux échecs. Je n'étais jamais sorti en dehors du parc depuis mon "explication" avec Joe. J'essayais de calmer le jeu en gardant profil bas, ce genre d'activité était donc parfait pour mon image.

Il nous fallait trouver un nom. Un groupe de lecture se devait d'avoir un nom, c'était comme une équipe. Le Cercle des Tueurs de Zombies Intellectuels ? Non, trop long. Les Lecteurs de l'Apocalypse ? Non plus. Pourquoi pas The Reading Dead ? Oui, pas mal, ça sonnait bien The Reading Dead.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes idées de noms farfelus, Elizabeth, Eric et Adrian parlaient avec entrain du livre que j'étais supposé avoir dévoré. Il me restait une trentaine de pages à lire, en fait. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle de bas-étage, l'histoire d'un type lambda qui se transformait en fou furieux. On ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Je trouvais ça complètement tiré par les cheveux. Le "héros" était mal en point et abandonné par tous ses proches au moment où je m'étais arrêté et j'ignorais s'il était même encore en vie à la fin du bouquin. Je me fichais de ce personnage.

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir cet homme prendre une telle tournure ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

\- Je me doutais un peu qu'il allait être affecté par les terribles évènements qui se sont déroulés autour de lui. dit Eric. Mais pas de cette manière.

\- Moi ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris. dit Adrian. Avec le recul, on pouvait pressentir ça dès le départ. Il y avait... quelque chose de louche à la base. Il y a des troubles innés ou qui se développent au cours de la vie sans cause apparente, mais ils peuvent rester camouflés dans certaines circonstances. C'est un trouble latent. Certains malades mentaux peuvent se révéler être des personnes très talentueuses dans leur domaine et ils pourront se décharger de toutes leurs déviances si ils ont un métier adapté. Ils peuvent même passer pour des génies. En sortant des individus hors de leur cadre habituel, on peut découvrir des personnes très différentes de celles qu'on imaginait. Ces personnes elles-mêmes peuvent en être surprises.

\- Tu veux dire que c'était simplement son destin de finir ainsi ? demanda Elizabeth. C'est un peu facile de s'en tirer comme ça.

Je n'écoutais pas. Je reniflai mon thé. Pas d'odeur bizarre cette fois-ci. Pourquoi m'avait-on mis un sucre ? Je n'avais pas demandé de sucre.

La décoration de la pièce m'intriguait. Pas vraiment contemporaine, il devait y avoir des bibelots très rebutants à dépoussiérer. Pas mon goût. La maison était propre, mais encombrée de jouets pour enfants qui trainaient par terre. C'était comme si la famille Williams avait toujours vécu dans cette maison.

Les photos originales aux murs avaient été retirées des cadres, remplacées par des photos des Williams. Je voyais Alan et Davis grandir sur les images. Eric tenait encore sur ses deux jambes sur la photo de son mariage avec Gloria, et il portait déjà cette moustache très XIXe siècle. Avec leurs visages juvéniles et insouciants, je ne les reconnaissais pas du tout.

Alors que mes trois compagnons débattaient encore, j'entendis un bruit de moteur qui était synonyme du retour de Luciano, Conrad et Janet, partis remplir des bidons d'eau au fleuve.

\- Ils vont avoir besoin de bras dehors ! m'exclamai-je en bondissant sur mes jambes.

\- Mais... dit Elizabeth, déçue. On commençait à peine.

Je bus la fin de mon thé en une seule gorgée, m'étouffant et crachouillant dans mes mains pour m'empresser de faire faux bond aux membres du groupe des Reading Dead. Je couru à l'extérieur, quittant cette petite pièce suffocante.

A mon arrivée, Janet quittait le siège conducteur pour replanter le piquet de la clôture derrière le pick-up. L'adolescente était en sueur. Elle se massa ensuite ses mains couvertes d'ampoules. Entre le port de lourdes charges et le jardinage, elle ne rechignait pas devant les tâches éreintantes. Malgré quelques caprices occasionnels et des plaintes que j'associais à son âge, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et ne disait jamais "non" quand on lui demandait de l'aide pour telle ou telle activité, et pour ça j'appréciais son esprit volontaire. Janet resserra sa queue de cheval cuivrée, prit un bidon et grimaça en le sentant appuyer sur les cloques de sa main.

Conrad portait trois bidons d'un coup, ce qui représentait environ quarante-cinq litres de flotte. Un dans chaque main et un autre plaqué contre son torse à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Qui allait encore réclamer à tout le monde un massage pour ses douleurs de dos ce soir ? J'avais toujours l'impression de le voir faire le paon devant Janet. Et objectivement, il pouvait faire de l'effet en grommelant d'efforts dans son t-shirt trop près du corps, ce petit jeune. Joli petit cul. Merde, arrête de le bouffer du regard comme si c'était un morceau de viande bien saignant, Graham. J'avais déjà un autre olibrius à me mettre sous la dent. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Luciano ? demandai-je. Vous ne me l'avez quand même pas noyé ?

\- Pas vu. répondit Conrad. Il ne répondait pas à l'appel quand on est parti. Il doit faire une sieste quelque part.

\- Vous y êtes allés seuls ? demandai-je.

\- Hey, tu sais pas à qui tu parles ! s'exclama Janet, tout sourire. On gère. Ne dis pas à ma tante qu'il n'y avait que nous, elle va encore gueuler et nous traiter d'irresponsables. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait le cas, emmener une personne supplémentaire nous aurait juste coûter de la place à l'arrière. On s'est fait un zombie chacun et le coffre a été rempli en trente minutes !

\- Non, ça fait deux zombies pour moi. répliqua Conrad.

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Le deuxième avait la jambe bloquée sous un arbre et c'est moi qui te l'ai montré. Il ne compte pas.

\- Ho, si, ça compte. En plus toi tu avais ta machette alors que je n'avais qu'un couteau. C'est de la triche. J'ai perdu ma clef à molette et je suis nul au couteau.

\- Désolé pour ta clef à molette... dis-je en pensant à la déception que je ressentirais si je perdais mon couteau.

Voyant Conrad devenir écarlate sous le poids qui l'écrasait, je lui pris un de ses bidons. C'était pour ça que j'étais là de toute façon, il me fallait une bonne excuse pour échapper au groupe de lecture.

L'eau devait être bouillie avant utilisation, c'est pourquoi je contournai le gîte pour passer par la porte arrière de la cuisine. Arrivé près de la benne à ordures, je vis des pieds... Une paire de chaussures, des rangers, dépassant de derrière la benne. Il n'y avait que Luciano qui portait des rangers de ce genre. C'était derrière la poubelle que Luciano avait décidé de faire sa sieste ?!

Intrigué, je posai mon bidon d'eau pour m'approcher. Je le vis...

Allongé à plat ventre, à demi-inconscient, Luciano mangeait la poussière en bafouillant. Une de ses mains agitée de spasmes tapait contre la poubelle. Ou alors c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour appeler à l'aide. Le dessus de sa nuque était entaillé sur un peu plus de cinq centimètres. Du sang déjà à moitié séché collait ses cheveux bruns, et ce sang avait coulé pour former une belle flaque tout autour de sa tête. Ce sang... Tout ce sang... Beaucoup trop de sang !

\- Ho, chiotte ! m'exclamai-je.

Je sentis mon cœur me tomber dans l'estomac. Je me précipitai sur lui et m'accroupis.

\- Luciano ! m'exclamai-je. Lou, tu m'entends ?!

Je posai ma main sur son épaule mais il ne se rendit pas compte de ma présence. Il se contentait de faire des bulles de sang et de morve avec son nez. Je sentais des picotements partout dans mon visage. Mon Luciano... Ce n'était pas une morsure, c'était un coup de pute. Qui l'avait frappé par derrière pour le laisser crever là comme une merde ?!

\- Allison ! hurlai-je à m'en refaire saigner la gorge, sans trop savoir où était la jeune femme. Luciano est blessé ! Besoin d'aide tout de suite !

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'arrivais à conserver un certain sang froid. La dernière chose dont Luciano avait besoin c'était que je me mette à paniquer. Je le basculai pour le mettre en position latérale de sécurité. Il se laissa faire, continuant de buller tranquillement comme un chewing-gum. Mon petit Lou...

Conrad et Janet venaient d'arriver, jouant les badauds affolés.

\- N'essaie pas de bouger. dis-je à Luciano.

Je lui caressais le dos de la main, cherchant à le rassurer, bien qu'il ne m'entende pas. C'était plutôt moi que je rassurais en lui tenant la main. Luciano était un homme formidable et peut-être la seule personne qui comptait pour moi aujourd'hui. Il était à moi ; la seule idée qu'on ait lâchement tenté de me l'enlever me faisait enrager.

\- Allison ! hurlai-je à nouveau. Bouge ton cul ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Allison arriva trois secondes plus tard. Ne prenant pas plus de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle passa immédiatement à l'action. Elle m'écarta d'un bras pour s'agenouiller près du blessé. Je me levai et reculai de deux pas. C'était elle l'experte. Allison plaça sa main devant la bouche et le nez de Luciano tout en regardant son torse.

\- Il ne respire pas. dit Allison, peut-être pour elle-même.

\- Hein ?! m'exclamai-je. Si, il respire, il faisait des b...

Luciano avait arrêté de faire des bulles. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais mal positionné sa tête. Elle avait basculé par dessus son épaule. Le visage levé vers le ciel, je vis qu'il s'était tranché la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents sur toute la longueur. Il s'étouffait avec son sang. Je l'avais fait s'étouffer.

Allison mit Luciano sur le dos. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Conrad posa un tissu entre le crâne de l'homme et le sol pour éviter que la plaie soit en contact direct avec la terre. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Conrad s'était éclipsé quelques secondes pour chercher un torchon propre dans la cuisine. Il n'était finalement pas si affolé que ça.

Allison redressa le menton de Luciano et commença le bouche à bouche. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait le sang de Luciano sur ses propres lèvres. Elle lui tâta ensuite le cou avec deux doigts et s'empressa de faire un massage cardiaque externe. Quoi, un arrêt cardiaque en plus de ça ?! Les petites mains d'Allison écrasaient son thorax avec brutalité. J'entendis un craquement des plus horribles.

\- Hey ! m'écriai-je en faisant un pas en avant. C'est quoi, ça ?!

\- Ecartez-le de moi. dit Allison d'une voix calme mais ferme sans même me regarder.

Ecarter qui ?

Je sentis alors une main sur chacune de mes épaules. Je tournai la tête. Joe et Gloria me maintenaient. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais absolument rien fait pour perturber Allison. Avais-je l'air d'un hystérique incontrôlable ?! Mon compagnon était à moitié crevé ! Je devais sagement attendre qu'Allison finisse de lui briser toutes les côtes en me tournant les pouces, c'était ça qu'on attendait de moi ?!

Presque tout le monde était là en fait, Elizabeth, Adrian et Alan s'étaient eux aussi comme téléportés sur le "lieu du crime". Joe me retenait par le biceps. Ses doigts étaient plantés dans mon muscle contracté.

Ma tête se mit à tourner. Ca y est, je commençais à nouveau à quitter mon corps. Rien n'était réel. Le bras que Joe me tenait était devenu engourdi. En regardant ma main, j'avais l'impression de voir celle d'un autre. Mon rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer quand je compris que je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus le réintégrer.

Si Luciano mourrait, je ne serais plus rien. Ou alors je ne serais plus qu'une "chose". Je ne me sentais pas comme une personne humaine ; c'était le regard qu'il portait sur moi qui me ramenait à la raison en me faisant réaliser que j'étais comme tous le monde. Luciano était ma bouffée d'air frais, ma soupape, mon ami. Je pouvais limite l'appeler "mon rayon de soleil" si je voulais tomber dans le cucul. Pourquoi avait-on voulu tuer un homme d'une telle bonté de cœur, un homme que j'appréciais plus que de raison ?

Allison arrêta le massage cardiaque pour réitérer le bouche à bouche. Ouvre les yeux, Luciano. Ouvre les yeux.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes supplications, les yeux de Luciano s'ouvrirent soudainement. Il sursauta en inspirant bruyamment et jeta des regards paniqués autour de lui. Allison appuyait sur son épaule, l'obligeant à rester allongé.

\- Tout va bien. dit-elle d'une voix douce. Reste immobile, je m'occupe de toi. Tu as juste fais un malaise. Tu peux te souvenir de ton nom ?

\- Je... marmonna-t-il. Major Luciano De Conti... Groupe sanguin O positif... Allergique à la cortisone... Donneur d'organes...

C'était bizarre de l'entendre à la fois parfaitement lucide et complètement déconnecté. Luciano faisait une tête d'ahuri. Il avait dû se les répéter mentalement un bon nombre de fois par le passé pour pouvoir ressortir ces informations spontanément.

Mon soulagement me fit sourire. Graham se sentit de nouveau maître de son corps. Le picotement de ses extrémités s'était envolé. Il contrôlait. Non, je contrôlais.

* * *

Une fois l'état de Luciano stabilisé, Joe et moi le transportâmes jusque chez les Williams pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Luciano voulait marcher, c'était plutôt bon signe. Tout le monde s'affairait autour de lui. C'était désagréable et non productif. Je gueulai sur Eric la troisième fois où j'entrai en collision avec son fauteuil, bras chargés de rouleaux de bandage. La pièce était petite et il y avait trop de monde. Ils grouillaient comme des nuisibles.

Davis renversa la tasse posée sur la table basse sur le livre que j'avais rendu à Elizabeth quelques minutes plus tôt. Putain, qu'est-ce que ce gosse foutait dans nos pattes ?! Qu'il aille s'amuser dans la forêt si c'était du sang qu'il voulait voir !

Exaspéré, je sortis prendre l'air devant la maison. Luciano n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'Allison. J'emplis mes poumons de cette odeur de terre portée par les bourrasques automnales. Joe me rejoignit presque immédiatement. Cet homme était comme mon ombre... Ne se lassait-il pas de me surveiller ?

\- Apparemment, il va s'en sortir. annonça Joe. D'après Allison, le coup reçu à l'arrière du crâne n'a pas dû faire de dégâts importants mais il s'est assommé en tombant et les tremblements que tu as vus à ses mains étaient la fin d'une crise d'épilepsie. Il va avoir besoin de repos. Normalement tout ira bien.

\- J'ai entendu tout ça, j'ai des oreilles. répondis-je. Le plus dur pour lui sera sûrement de se remettre de ses côtes fêlées.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens, mec ? demanda Joe.

Il ne s'intéressait pas à mes sentiments, Joe redoutait que je fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

\- Il va "bien", donc je vais bien.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle. dit Joe d'une voix sombre. Tout le monde. Quelqu'un a tenté de tuer l'un des nôtres. On devra faire une réunion dès qu'Allison aura terminé de s'occuper de lui.

Encore heureux que Joe ne m'accuse pas. J'avais presque pensé qu'il le ferait. Il n'était pas complètement stupide, il savait ce que Luciano représentait pour moi.

\- Et ce quelqu'un le payera. dis-je en tapant mon poing dans ma paume.

Joe leva les sourcils et me regarda avec méfiance. Merde, si maintenant je ne pouvais même plus exprimer ce qui me passait par la tête... S'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un devait payer j'étais prêt à sauter du haut de la falaise.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faille faire quelque chose. dit-il simplement.

\- Quelque chose ? demandai-je. Dis franchement ce que tu penses cette fois, je ne veux pas de malentendu.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. dit Joe en soupirant. Il faut... Il faut...

\- Eliminer la menace d'une manière définitive ? demandai-je.

\- On ne sait pas qui a fait ça. dit Joe, évitant encore une fois de répondre à ma question. Quelqu'un de plutôt malin pour duper Luciano et assommer un grand gaillard comme lui. La personne en question l'a fait là où il ne pouvait pas y avoir de témoin. L'éliminer ? Si on n'a pas d'autre option...

\- Ho, moi j'ai bien mon idée sur le coupable ! m'exclamai-je. La fille de la forêt ! Luciano a été agressé près de la porte arrière de la cuisine. Elle a voulu nous voler à nouveau et elle passe maintenant à l'offensive.

\- Encore cette histoire de voleuse de poissons ? demanda Joe, perplexe. Ca ne colle pas. On n'a plus revu cette fille depuis le jour où tu l'as chassée. On est même retourné plusieurs fois à sa cabane sans jamais la retrouver. Elle a dû partir ailleurs.

\- Non. dis-je catégoriquement. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, je suis certain que son sac à main avait changé de place. On devrait y foutre le feu et elle comprendra qu'on ne rigole pas.

Joe se mit à faire les cents pas. Une ride se dessina entre ses yeux. L'inquiétude. C'était quelque chose de récurant chez lui depuis quelques jours. Je le comprenais. Il voyait tout partir en vrille autour de lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. D'abord moi qui m'avérais être quelqu'un à des années lumières de la personne qu'il pensait, et maintenant on venait nous agresser jusque devant chez nous. Notre sécurité au gîte était illusoire. Notre maison l'avait trahi. La situation lui échappait, et je ne comprenais que trop bien ce sentiment désagréable de ne rien pouvoir contrôler.

\- J'ai peut-être un autre suspect... dit Joe, grimaçant rien qu'en pensant à son autre coupable potentiel.

\- C'est ?

\- Ca voudrait dire que la victime n'a pas été choisie au hasard. Qui pourrait en vouloir à Luciano selon toi ? demanda Joe.

Je devinais à qui il pensait. Le parfait coupable.

\- Conrad ? demandai-je.

\- Exactement. dit Joe, lui-même désolé d'accuser un membre de notre groupe. Luciano a accidentellement tué son frère. Je pensais que Conrad lui avais pardonné, mais ça reste un motif valable. Mec, la première chose qui m'est venue en tête quand j'ai vu Luciano par terre, c'est "Conrad a fait ça". Pas toi ?

\- Ca ne lui ressemble pas. dis-je en faisant non de la tête.

Je ne pensais pas Conrad capable de me cacher ses intentions. Mauvais bluffeur. Et je l'imaginais mal préméditer froidement un coup pareil.

\- Toi plus que n'importe qui, je croyais que tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. dit Joe en fronçant les sourcils au point d'en faire disparaitre ses yeux. Qui d'autre, sinon lui ?

\- Je pense que...

Je fus justement interrompu par Conrad et Janet qui sortaient de la maison, encore tout excités.

\- La vache ! s'exclama Conrad. Ca fait flipper de voir un mec comme Luciano se faire mettre à terre ! On a un rôdeur ninja qui attaque les gens maintenant !

\- Je suis carrément sous le choc ! renchérit Janet. Je ne vais plus oser mettre un pied dehors ! Sérieux, je crois qu'il va falloir se déplacer en binôme tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé le malade qui court dans le coin !

\- En parlant de binôme, en voilà un qui vient aux nouvelles. dit Joe.

Je me retournai. Un sceau en fer entre les mains, Elizabeth arrivait vers nous en compagnie d'Adrian. Elle était restée là où nous avions retrouvé Luciano pour "nettoyer tout ça".

\- Les gars... dit-elle. Je crois qu'on a retrouvé l'arme du crime. Et c'était à deux mètres à peine de Luciano.

Elizabeth retira délicatement une grosse clef à molette du sceau en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à la partie ensanglantée. Je reconnaissais cette clef... Joe également. L'homme bondit immédiatement sur Conrad, l'empoigna par le col de son vêtement et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur de la maison.

\- Explique ! hurla-t-il, rouge d'une rage qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

\- Hey ! s'écria Conrad. C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Je l'avais perdue, ma clef à molette !

Janet griffait le bras de Joe pour libérer Conrad.

\- Lâche-le ! cria-t-elle. C'est pas lui ! J'étais avec lui !

\- C'est vrai. confirmai-je. Conrad et Janet étaient partis chercher de l'eau.

\- Luciano a eu le temps de perdre beaucoup de sang ! Il a pu être agressé avant qu'ils partent. objecta Joe.

Joe était complètement fou. Il avait son coupable servi sur un plateau d'argent et ne voulait pas voir plus loin. C'était quand même un comble que ce soit Joe qui perde les pédales alors que c'était mon compagnon qui avait été attaqué. Je doutais que la réponse soit aussi simple.

Janet gifla Joe. Ce dernier se dérida et lâcha Conrad. Personne ne se formalisa de l'acte de l'adolescente. Pour tout le monde ici présent, Joe avait dépassé les bornes.

\- Conrad et moi étions ensemble depuis le déjeuner et Luciano allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est facile d'accuser Conrad sans preuve ! C'est son arme, et alors ?! N'importe qui aurait pu la prendre !

\- Tu as raison. dis-je. C'est facile. Bien trop facile. Conrad, depuis combien de temps tu as remarqué que ta clef à molette a disparue ?

\- Depuis ce matin. répondit-il. Elle est toujours soit sur moi, soit dans ma chambre.

\- Okay... dis-je. L'arme était "cachée" à deux pas de Luciano. C'est pas bizarre, ça ? Tout le monde ici sait que cette arme appartient à Conrad.

\- En effet. dit Elizabeth. Et c'était impossible qu'on ne la voit pas. "On" voulait qu'on la retrouve.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? demanda Joe.

\- Que quelqu'un a grossièrement essayé de faire porter le chapeau à Conrad. dis-je. Pourquoi aurait-il laissé son arme sur le lieu de l'attaque ? Ca n'aurait étonné personne de le voir se balader avec une clef à molette tâchée de sang. Il tue des zombies presque tous les jours avec cette arme.

\- Mais quelqu'un qui connait genre d'arme que Conrad utilise, et qui sait également qu'il est la seule personne à avoir un motif qui tiendrait la route signifie que... dit Elizabeth.

\- Que c'est quelqu'un de chez nous. dis-je.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama Janet, qui visiblement n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout monde adore Luciano !

\- Ou alors c'est juste une coïncidence. dit Adrian. Conrad a pu faire tomber son arme dehors, la fille de la forêt a trouvé l'arme et a attaqué la première personne qu'elle a vue.

\- Ca n'a pas de sens. dit Joe. J'ai réparé la serrure de la porte de la cuisine, on la ferme à clef et il n'y a pas eu effraction. Et comme on n'a jamais trouvé d'arme là où elle habitait, elle serait probablement repartie avec.

Joe avait raison. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Le coupable était bien quelqu'un de chez nous. Nous étions dans une belle merde.


	33. Jour 102

** 102ème jour (02/10/2014)** Cling !

Les boites de conserve se mettaient à chanter des notes métalliques, sans aucune harmonie. Chaque zombie qui s'écorchait dans les barbelés venait ajouter sa touche musicale personnelle.

Clang ! Cling !

D'abord quelques notes clairsemées et des silences en guise d'introduction, puis vint la partie plus rythmée. Entrainée par cette musique, la barrière ne pu s'empêcher de danser. Les fils de fers sanguinolents faisaient des vagues comme une ola.

Clang ! Bong ! Clong !

Bras ballants ou agités devant eux, les macchabées étaient fous de leur rave party. Vraiment fous. Ils nous voulaient entiers rien que pour eux, des pieds à la tête. Si on passait outre ce regard qui semblait vide au premier abord, on distinguait une véritable adoration dans leurs yeux. Alors tout ce temps là c'était un amour fou que les zombies éprouvaient envers les vivants ? Merde, je devais absolument me procurer "La psychologie du mort-vivant pour les nuls".

BLONG !

La barrière tomba. J'étais prêt. Je m'humectai les lèvres et serrai mon couteau dans ma main moite. Conrad était à côté de moi, déterminé comme jamais. Juste derrière nous, Elizabeth, Adrian et Janet restaient attentifs à ce qui pouvait venir sur les côtés. Et enfin au milieu du parking, sur le toit de la caravane, Joe et Gloria nous couvraient avec un Glock et un fusil.

\- Allison, Alan. dit Joe en parlant dans le talkie-walkie. N'actionnez pas l'alarme tout de suite. Attendez mon signal.

Sage décision. Pas besoin de rameuter tous les morts de la forêt. Cinquante morts d'un coup... C'était une belle horde. Mini-horde, plutôt. Quand je m'étais retrouvé coincé avec Janet dans un vieux moulin au milieu de centaines de zombies, là on pouvait parler de horde. Nous n'avions eu que la fuite comme seule solution. C'était ça ou la mort. Aujourd'hui, ni la fuite ni la mort n'était pas une option envisageable. Ce groupe d'assaillants ne pouvait pas être insurmontable.

Mon coude toucha celui de Conrad. Nous échangeâmes un bref regard. Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il était prêt lui aussi. Nous nous élançâmes à la même seconde. Conrad défonça son premier crâne en criant d'une voix éraillée. Pas de bruit d'os brisé. Une étrange concavité se dessina à l'impact sur le lobe frontal du zombie. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien de dur dans sa tête, une tête en pâte à modeler. Conrad mit un autre coup de clef à molette, cette fois dans le nez. L'appendice olfactif du zombie s'enfonça dans son visage. Le mort-vivant tomba ensuite dans l'herbe humide.

Conrad s'écarta de moi pour attaquer un autre zombie qui venait de franchir la barrière. Je cherchais ma première cible... Trouvée ! Un homme assez baraqué et mort sans doute depuis moins de dix jours fondait sur moi. Shlack ! Ha ! Je commençais à bien reconnaitre la sensation d'une lame s'enfonçant dans un cou. Je mis ma main sur l'épaule du zombie pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'avantage. Il me montra les dents. Je lui montrai les miennes en retour. Je tournai mon couteau dans le cou de l'homme pour mettre la lame à l'horizontal. Sa chair était plus résistante qu'à l'accoutumée. Il restait une petite rigidité dans ce corps. Je découpai nettement la moitié du cou du zombie dans un feu d'artifice de sang.

L'homme bouscula une gamine d'une douzaine d'années en tombant. La blondinette avait des plaques grises et vertes sur le visage et la moisissure sur ses joues me faisait penser à des poils de barbe. Si auparavant elle se plaignait d'avoir de l'acné, elle aurait sans doute relativisé ses problèmes dermatologiques en découvrant la gueule qu'elle aurait en crevant.

Je plantai mon couteau dans sa bouche. Il se coinça entre ses dents et refusa d'en sortir. Je secouai le manche du couteau en entrainant la tête de la fille dans un ballottement grotesque. Son appareil dentaire gicla dans les airs mais la lame ne bougeait pas d'un poil. La jeune adolescente trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol. Je m'accroupis au dessus d'elle. Elle continuait de s'agiter alors je dus la finir à coups de poings.

Quand j'arrivai enfin à récupérer mon couteau, j'étais toujours accroupi et je vis une femme juste au dessus de moi. Naïvement, je restai dans cette position en croyant que Joe ou Gloria lui tirerait dessus. J'attendis. Une seconde... Deux secondes...

Chiotte ! La femme tenta de me sauter dessus. Je bondis en arrière et me trempai le cul dans une flaque. Elizabeth arriva devant moi pour planter son tournevis dans l'œil du zombie.

Merci beaucoup les tireurs... Je tuai encore deux zombies avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais entendu aucun coup de feu depuis le début de l'attaque. Je me retournai une fraction de seconde pour voir un Joe et une Gloria toujours sur le toit de la caravane, hésitants. Ils pointaient leur arme en direction du groupe de zombies, mais ils semblaient changer de cible constamment. Je compris enfin. Joe et Gloria savaient tirer, certes, mais ce n'étaient pas des professionnels. Les premiers zombies étaient à vingt-cinq mètres d'eux, n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, et surtout il y avait Conrad, moi, et maintenant Elizabeth qui nous nous battions au milieu de leur champs de tir. Nous n'avions pas de fusil de précision. Même Luciano n'aurait pas pu tirer avec ces armes s'il avait été en état de se battre aujourd'hui. Mettre Joe et Gloria en haut de cette caravane ne servait à rien. Mauvais plan.

Joe finit tout de même par tirer une balle dans la tête d'un zombie isolé qui s'était emmêlé dans les fils barbelés.

Les zombies franchissaient la barrière au compte-goutte, mais le combat m'avait épuisé en quelques minutes. Je ne tenais pas de comptes, mais j'avais dû éliminer une bonne quinzaine de morts-vivants. Alors que je m'accordais quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, Elizabeth se mit à courir devant moi. Elle sauta par dessus une portion de la barrière écroulée pour se précipiter sur un groupe de six zombies. Non ! Non ! Il fallait attendre qu'ils se prennent dans la barrière, pas foncer sur eux de l'autre côté ! L'imbécile !

De sa main gauche, Elizabeth calotta un zombie à l'aide d'une planche cloutée et planta son tournevis avec sa main droite dans la joue d'un autre mort ambulant. Un troisième zombie attrapa la stupide robe d'Elizabeth. Elle tira sur son vêtement et bascula avec le mort-vivant. Elle lui planta le tournevis dans le front pendant leur chute. A quatre pattes, Elizabeth se faufila ensuite entre les jambes des zombies encore debout. Elle disparu de mon champ de vision. Putain... Nous avions presque tout nettoyé et cette andouille s'était inutilement faite encercler au dernier moment.

Conrad et moi courûmes au secours d'Elizabeth. Comme nous l'avions commencé, Conrad et moi finassâmes le combat en même temps. Je retirai mon couteau en travers du crâne de mon zombie au moment où Conrad portait le coup final sur le sien. Quand nos zombies s'écroulèrent, nous découvrîmes Elizabeth à califourchon au dessus d'un mort-vivant qu'elle venait de tuer.

Les mains tremblantes à cause de la montée d'adrénaline, Elizabeth essuya ses doigts ensanglantés sur sa robe. Joues rosies par l'effort, cheveux ébouriffés, Elizabeth rangea une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et se releva avec un grand sourire en réajustant sa robe, visiblement très fière d'elle.

\- Fiouuuuuuu ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

\- Ouais. répondis-je. Mais tu nous as fichu une sacrée peur.

\- C'est vrai. admit-elle. C'était pas la peine de se précipiter comme ça sur les derniers. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter. J'éviterai de faire cavalier seul la prochaine fois.

Elizabeth contempla le carnage autour de nous.

\- C'est un beau travail d'équipe qu'on a fait là, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

Conrad et moi acquiescèrent. Côté armes à feu, c'était à revoir, mais nous avions fait un bon travail avec le corps à corps, les barbelés avaient bien ralenti les zombies, et Allison et Alan étaient en position vers l'alarme en bas de la falaise en cas de problème.

\- Je suis tellement contente de ce qu'on a fait ! s'exclama Elizabeth, de plus en plus excitée.

\- Sans blague ? dit Conrad.

De la même manière que j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Conrad, Elizabeth leva la main pour que je tape dedans. Elizabeth se sentait forte aujourd'hui. Elle avait enfin le sentiment de pouvoir protéger le groupe, et d'ainsi pouvoir nous "égaler", nous, les combattants. Elle venait aussi de nous prouver qu'elle était une véritable tête brulée.

* * *

Après une telle tuerie, un nettoyage s'imposait. L'odeur de putréfaction des corps se percevait jusqu'à l'intérieur du gîte. Le moyen le plus efficace pour ne plus être incommodé était de faire un bon gros feu de joie. Je regroupais donc les cadavres avec Conrad et Janet pendant qu'Alan et Gloria remettaient les barbelés en place.

\- Il se passe pas une seule journée sans son lot de surprises, hein ? dit Conrad.

\- Vrai. répondis-je. Je préfèrerais de meilleures surprises.

\- Moi aussi... J'ai pas voulu le dire tout à l'heure parce que j'étais d'accord avec toi et c'était pas malin ce qu'Elizabeth a fait tout à l'heure, mais elle a raison en disant qu'on travaille bien en équipe. On était invulnérable.

\- Invulnérable ? répétai-je avec réserve. Va dire ça à Luciano à moitié K.O. dans son lit. En ce moment, nous sommes tout sauf invulnérable. On a une menace inconnue qui flotte au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai. répondit Conrad. Cette attaque de zombies a occulté de mon esprit celle d'hier... Merde, c'est vrai qu'on sait se défendre quand on sait contre quoi on se bat. Mais pour hier...

\- Je peux te poser une question ? l'interrompis-je.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- C'est simplement une question. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais est-ce que Joe avait raison ? Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Luciano ?

Conrad s'immobilisa. Lâchant le zombie dont il s'occupait, il leva lentement la tête vers moi. D'abord surpris, son expression changea pour arborer une mine déçue, vexée, et peut-être en colère.

\- Tu sais à quel point c'est insultant d'entendre ton meilleur ami mettre ta parole en doute à propos de faits aussi graves ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Touché. Mais je voulais juste l'entendre sans la présence d'un Joe complètement fou de rage lui sautant à la gorge. J'étais cependant flatté qu'il parle de moi en utilisant le terme de "meilleur ami".

\- Je suis désolé. dis-je. Tu sais que j'aime quand tout est clair.

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas moi ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?!

\- Je te crois. affirmai-je. Fin de l'histoire. Tu vois, je ne mets pas ta parole en doute. J'ai demandé. Tu as répondu. Tout est clair. C'est parfait. Je te crois.

Conrad restait contrarié. Il ressentait le besoin de se justifier.

\- Toi, peut-être que tu me crois, mais tu es bien l'un des seuls. Je sens qu'on me traite toujours comme la brebis galeuse. Je parle bien sûr de ce hipster à la con de Joe...

\- Joe ne cherche qu'à protéger le groupe. Il n'arrivera à rien s'il s'en prend justement aux membres de ce groupe. Il devient de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il se fait des films. Je l'ai récemment entendu raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête.

\- Des histoires sur moi ? s'inquiéta Conrad.

\- Non. Mais si jamais tu l'entends raconter de drôles de choses, des histoires à dormir debout sur moi ou sur quelqu'un d'autre, préviens-moi. La paranoïa ça peut vite devenir dangereux.

\- Okay. répondit le jeune homme.

Bien. Mon début de plan pour discréditer Joe au cas où il se monterait trop bavard fonctionnait à merveille pour le moment.

\- Et puis... hésita Conrad.

\- Oui ? demandai-je en déposant un corps frêle sur la pile de zombies à brûler.

\- Je sais pourquoi on a voulu me faire accuser de l'agression de Luciano. Tout le monde crois que je le déteste après ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon frère, mais c'est faux, je ne le déteste pas. Et j'ai pourtant tout fait pour essayer de continuer à le haïr. C'était le cas au départ. Je souffrais de la mort de Jake... Et j'ai vu que lui aussi...

Conrad s'arrêta quelques instants pour enlever un morceau de fil barbelé qui enserrait la jambe du cadavre qu'il déplaçait. Il continua son discours sans me porter le moindre regard.

\- Il est venu me demander pardon il y a quelques mois. Je lui ai craché au visage... Mais je n'y arrive plus. Ca serait tellement plus facile de détester cet homme. J'ai l'impression de trahir mon frère. De le trahir en éprouvant de la compassion pour l'homme qui l'a tué. Et de la sympathie...

\- Tu ne trahis pas ton frère. C'était un bête accident.

\- Je sais. Je voulais que Luciano paye pour ça...

\- Tu le veux toujours ? demandai-je.

\- Il a assez payé. Trop payé, peut-être.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dis de tout ça ?

\- Mon Dieu, non ! s'exclama Conrad comme si je venais de sortir une ânerie. Pourquoi je devrais lui dire ?!

\- Tu veux dire "Pourquoi je devrais lui dire que je ne lui en veux plus pour la mort qu'il a causée et qui le ronge depuis des mois" ? demandai-je avec ironie.

\- Ouais... soupira Conrad. Mais comment je dois lui annoncer ça ? Je sais pas, je vais pas aller le voir dans sa chambre et lui dire " Hey, ça va ? Sale temps, hein ? Au fait, je te pardonne pour la mort de mon frère. Tu sais ce qu'i manger ce soir ?".

\- Evidemment. Prend ton temps, mais pas trop non plus. C'est important pour lui que tu lui dises. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras les mots qu'il faut. Vous vous sentirez tous les deux beaucoup mieux après.

Conrad ne répondit rien. Il balança le dernier mort sur la pile. C'était un petit enfant sans bras.

\- Je vais chercher un bidon d'essence. dit-il.

\- Okay, mais n'en met pas quinze litres. Juste le strict minimum. On en a besoin de cette essence.

\- Je sais, je sais. dit-il en s'éloignant. Je te laisserai les brûler. Je ne supporte pas cette odeur de barbecue.

\- Je croyais que ça te manquait, les barbecues ?

\- Justement. répondit Conrad.

En attendant Conrad, je regroupai les zombies en un tas plus serré avec l'aide de Janet. Ca nous faisait un amas de corps de plus d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Un mélange d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, certains complètements secs, ce qui était bon pour le feu, d'autres beaucoup plus suintants, purulents, boursouflés. La plupart de ces cadavres étaient en morceaux suite au combat. Des pieds, des doigts, des membres nus, parfois même des corps entiers nus posés là sans aucune dignité. Il y avait des morceaux que je ne pouvais même pas identifier, des trucs bizarres et gluants, amassés dans des fils noirs qui avaient la texture d'un chewing-gum fondu. On retrouvait souvent ces filaments sombres dans les zombies ouverts, c'était peut-être ce qu'il subsistait du système de circulation sanguine. L'esprit oubliait vite que ces choses avaient été des humains. Ca ne nous faisait plus grand chose maintenant. L'odeur faisait encore lever le cœur, mais le visuel n'était plus si impressionnant. J'en avais fait du chemin depuis le jour où j'avais vomi en découvrant mon chat décapité sur le trottoir au premier jour de l'épidémie.

\- Et dire que je croyais que c'était elle l'adulte responsable... marmonna Janet.

\- Hein ? demandai-je en détournant mon attention de la montagne macabre.

\- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même. répondit-elle.

\- Je faisais ça aussi, avant. Un jour, je me suis engueulé avec moi-même et depuis nous sommes en froid. Je ne me parle plus.

Janet ne goûtait pas à mon humour... Tant pis pour elle.

\- Je parlais d'Elizabeth. continua Janet en ignorant royalement ma blague. J'essaie de comprendre les autres mais je n'arrive pas à cerner ma propre famille. Se mettre bêtement en danger comme ça...

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Moi, je ne sais pas le faire non plus. Cerner les gens, c'est pas toujours mon point fort. Leur parler, je me débrouille. Les comprendre, c'est une autre affaire. Tu es sans doute meilleure que moi à ce jeu.

Janet me regarda avec curiosité. C'était vrai. Janet était perspicace. Parfois la vérité était sous nos yeux et elle était la seule à la voir. C'était la première à avoir remarqué que des personnes disparaissaient au camp de réfugié, alors que c'était en fait flagrant. La jeune fille savait ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles. Elle était attentive et elle n'oubliait rien. Je regrettais encore cette fois où je lui avais demandé d'achever le Lieutenant-colonel Carpenter dans ce vieux moulin. Depuis, elle avait installé une distance entre elle et moi. Elle n'était pas vraiment froide. Elle était même amicale, mais distante... comme si elle m'évaluait. J'étais parfois mal à l'aise avec Janet. Et alors elle s'arrangeait toujours pour alléger l'atmosphère. Oui, Janet était une adolescente qui se comportait habilement avec les autres.

\- Tu fais juste un peu plus de gaffes que moi... dit Janet.

\- Quel genre de gaffes ?

\- Première gaffe : Alan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'était pas un grand fan de toi au départ, mais tu n'as pas arrangé les choses récemment. Hier, quand on a transporté Luciano chez les Williams, tu as presque gueulé sur Eric parce qu'il était sur ton chemin. Il ne s'est pas vexé, mais Alan a vu rouge. Son père a sans doute un peu de mal à accepter qu'il ne peut pas vraiment nous venir en aide. Alan a déjà remplacé Eric comme pilier familial ; il lui a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises quand ils étaient sur la route, alors il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre montre à son père qu'il n'est plus qu'un... qu'un fardeau, je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour le dire plus gentiment.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... Je ne fréquente pas Alan, je ne connais presque rien de lui. Je suis navré si je l'ai contrarié.

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas me faire plus d'ennemi que nécessaire. C'était fatiguant de composer avec le groupe et sans arrêt faire attention à ce que je faisais, ou à ce que je disais. Fatiguant.

\- Quand j'essayais d'imaginer qui aurait pu faire du mal à Luciano, son nom m'est venu en tête. dis-je. Comme j'arrivais mal à imaginer qui que ce soit faire ça et qu'Alan est le seul qui soit une énigme pour moi... Ca te gênerait de surveiller tout comportement suspect pour moi ? Tu l'as dit, tu fais moins de gaffe. Et c'est un ami à toi, non ?

\- Si tu veux. répondit Janet en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit impliqué.

\- Merci. Quelle est ma seconde gaffe ?

\- Allison. répondit Janet. Ce matin encore tu l'as complimentée sur sa coupe de cheveux. Arrête de faire ça.

\- Il faut avouer qu'elle était mieux avant, alors j'essayais d'être gentil au cas où elle ait des regrets d'avoir autant raccourci ses cheveux. En quoi un compliment sur une coupe de cheveux peut-il être une si grosse gaffe ? Là, tu dois m'expliquer parce que je ne vois vraiment pas.

\- Elle ne "veut" pas que tu la trouves jolie. Elle ne veut plus être vue comme la jolie fille du tout. Elle ne veut même plus qu'on remarque que c'est une fille si tu veux mon avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je.

\- Elle a vu ce qui arrive aux jolies filles quand la fin du monde est là. Quand Allison et toi avez été enlevés, elle a eu peur, tout ça parce qu'un taré la trouvait semble-t-il mignonne. Quinze minutes de plus dans cet Enfer et elle aurait pu se faire violer. Elle ne veut plus qu'on la remarque. Elle doit se dire que comme ça, si un jour un groupe d'hommes nous attaque, le pire qui pourrait lui arriver c'est une simplement une mort rapide.

\- C'est une drôle de façon de penser... Un peu tiré par les cheveux si tu me pardonnes l'expression. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Si un groupe nous attaque, nous serons armés et prêts à nous battre. Nous n'avons pas les armes à feu adéquates actuellement, il faudra juste changer ça.

\- Il serait temps. commenta Janet.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous sommes si mal équipés. On a fait deux armureries dans la région. On a pu se ravitailler en munitions, mais toutes les armes sont parties depuis longtemps.

\- Ho, alors tu n'as pas idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions dégoter du matériel de pointe ?

\- Non ! répondis-je. D'autres y auront pensé avant nous. Armureries, commissariats, bases militaires... C'est trop tard.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un endroit "caché" dans lequel des militaires auraient pu entreposer des armes ? demanda Janet avec un air malicieux. Un endroit qui ne serait pas indiqué sur une carte, que personne ne connait sauf nous ?

Mon esprit s'illumina.

\- Tu parles de...

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama Janet. Notre cher et tendre camp de réfugié au milieu de la forêt du New Jersey ! Il serait bon qu'on fasse à nouveau un tour dans ce charmant endroit, tu ne penses pas ?

Bien sûr... Le camp de réfugiés...


	34. Jour 123

** 123ème jour (23/10/2014)** Je ne reconnaissais pas la route qui menait à notre ancien camp. Luciano avait l'air de savoir où il nous emmenait alors je lui faisais aveuglément confiance. Cette mission lui tenait à cœur. C'était son camp, le camp qu'il avait trompé. Il avait été érigé avec une intention louable, celle de venir en secours à la population. Ca, c'était au départ... Mais même quand il avait fallu "réduire les effectifs", l'objectif était resté le même : sauvegarder l'Humanité, quitte à ne secourir que les plus forts.

Luciano avait accepté les nouvelles règles sans broncher. Et ensuite il avait décidé d'écouter le type dont il s'était entiché et quelques personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Tous les civils avaient été contraints à fuir le camp en proie aux flammes quand il s'était retourné contre ses frères d'armes. Luciano s'en voulait toujours. A ses yeux, il n'avait fait que des mauvais choix. Maintenant, il voulait faire les bons choix pour le bien du groupe, c'était ça sa mission. Il devait se racheter pour arrêter de se sentir traitre.

Qu'est-ce que nous allions trouver en arrivant là-bas ? Y avait-il encore quoi que ce soit de bon à récupérer après l'incendie ?

La dernière fois que nous étions passés sur cette route, c'était par une chaude nuit d'été. Je me rappelais comme si c'était hier de ce vent tiède, de la vision des flammes dans la nuit et de l'odeur de plastique brûlé dégagée par les tentes enflammées. Je me souvenais aussi de mon excitation à nous enfuir vers l'inconnu. Cette fois, il faisait jour, mais c'était un jour sans éclat, plongé dans un brouillard épais. J'étais bien las.

La route passait entre des rangées d'arbres immenses complètement nus, dégoulinants de rosée matinale. Ils avaient le tronc fin, prêt à briser, avec des branches fines comme des brindilles. J'avais envie de dire qu'ils étaient squelettiques. On aurait pu penser que la fin des activités humaines aurait été bénéfique pour la nature, mais non, elle aussi semblait malade.

L'intérieur de la jeep était tout aussi humide que l'extérieur. En regardant la paume de ma main que j'avais maintenue appuyée sur mon siège pendant quelques minutes, je la découvris mouillée. Ce n'était pas de la sueur ; l'eau s'infiltrait partout. C'était pareil dans le gîte. J'avais froid. Tout le temps. Les rideaux sentaient la moisissure. Les parquets ne grinçaient plus, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se gonflaient d'eau. Je sentais mes talons s'enfoncer dedans quand je marchais pieds nus. Un jour ils finiraient par se transformer en sables mouvants et nous engloutiraient tous.

A force de porter sans arrêt des vêtements pas vraiment secs, j'avais la constante sensation d'être sale. Ca démangeait. Je grattais. Je grattais. Je grattais encore. D'une manière générale, je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette ces temps-ci. Je ressentais à nouveau des douleurs à la déglutition, accompagnées d'une salive au goût de sang et de maux d'estomac. J'évitais de trop parler afin de limiter les irritations. Je soufrais également de quelques douleurs articulaires. Je dormais peu et mal. J'étais épuisé.

\- Ces arbres semblent morts... marmonnai-je en essuyant la buée de la vitre avec la manche de mon sweat-shirt troué.

\- C'est l'automne... répondit mollement Luciano. C'est normal.

\- C'est quoi ces arbres maigres, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'en sais rien. Stephen aurait peut-être su nous dire...

Probablement. Le cousin de Luciano était incollable sur ce genre de choses. Je me souvenais de quelqu'un avec une grande culture générale.

Nous avions dû passer tout prêt du chalet où son corps reposait encore avec une balle dans la tête... Je n'avais pas fait attention au moment où nous étions passés devant. Est-ce que je devais demander à Luciano s'il voulait le retrouver au retour de notre voyage pour l'enterrer ? Luciano n'avait pas fait de commentaire durant le trajet. Il m'avait pourtant dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il aurait aimé lui fournir une sépulture chrétienne. Ou peut-être que j'avais mal compris. Peut-être m'avait-il parlé de ce qu'il désirait si c'était lui qui venait à mourir. Possible. Je n'avais pas tout écouté ce jour-là.

Luciano devait se demandait dans quel état de décomposition se trouverait Stephen si jamais on faisait un détour pour le récupérer... La peau violacée, les yeux bouffés par les rongeurs... Merde, j'avais vraiment des pensées morbides ce matin, il valait mieux que je garde bouche close pour éviter de rependre ma morosité.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon compagnon. Il avait le visage fermé, raison de plus pour ne pas aborder de sujet non-réjouissant. Il n'était pas plus en forme que moi. Luciano portait encore son bandage autour de la tête. Il prétendait ne plus ressentir de douleur thoracique mais ses grimaces affirmaient le contraire. Si Allison lui avait bien fêlé une ou plusieurs côtes en pratiquant sur lui un massage cardiaque, ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec les efforts physiques qu'il faisait.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants avec l'espoir de me sentir un peu plus reposé.

Luciano et moi n'étions pas seuls à être partis pour cette mission, Elizabeth et Janet étaient sur la banquette arrière de la jeep. Je savais pourquoi elles s'étaient portées volontaires pour venir, même si elles n'avaient pas explicité leurs motivations. Les parents et la petite sœur de Janet, qui n'avaient pas été acceptés au camp de réfugiés à cause de l'âge de l'enfant avaient promis de trouver un autre refuge à proximité. Les filles gardaient en elles l'espoir de les retrouver. Pour moi, elles se fourvoyaient. Même s'ils avaient survécu tout ce temps, pourquoi seraient-ils restés dans la région en découvrant notre camp en flammes ? J'espérais secrètement trouver leurs cadavres, comme ça elles passeraient enfin à autre chose. Ce n'était pas plaisant mais elles n'auraient plus à attendre désespérément un retour miraculeux.

Nous faisions ce trajet pour les armes, seulement pour les armes. Chialer sur des disparus ne nous apporterait rien. Trouer des crânes, oui. Ca apportait la paix. Qu'on se laisse vivre ou mourir dépendait ensuite de la volonté de chacun, mais ainsi nous n'étions pas obligés de finir en charpie.

Ma tête cogna contre la vitre quand la voiture s'arrêta. Je sortis du véhicule. Nous étions arrivés...

La lourde porte bricolée avec des plaques de métal était toujours là, grande ouverte. Pour le reste... Je ne reconnaissais presque plus rien. Où étaient passées les barricades ? Etaient-ce ces drôles de morceaux de charbons et ces fils barbelés emmêlés ? Le camp avait clairement été perdu la nuit de notre fuite. Je m'étais quelques fois demandé si finalement, quelques civils n'auraient pas réussi à contenir le feu et à tout reconstruire. J'avais ma réponse.

Toute la partie gauche du camp n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres détrempées. Le squelette métallique de certains chapiteaux tenait encore debout. L'autre partie était relativement intacte, malgré quelques tentes effondrées, mais on ne distinguait par contre plus les allées entre les habitations. Tout était en fouillis, peut-être à cause d'une tempête. Quant aux tables de l'espace repas et de l'estrade, je n'avais aucune idée d'où elles étaient passées. Le plus gros chapiteau, celui du centre commandement, était toujours debout mais noirci. C'était là-bas que l'incendie avait débuté.

\- Whoua... soupira Janet en claquant la portière arrière.

\- Ouais... dit Elizabeth. Ca fait un choc de voir tout ça comme ça...

\- Welcome home... soupira sombrement Luciano.

Un zombie un peu pourri caché derrière la porte métallique fit un pas vers nous. Malgré la décomposition, il ne me fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour le reconnaitre. Lieutenant Butterfield, tué par mes soins des mois auparavant d'une balle entre les omoplates quand il avait fait l'erreur de me tourner le dos. Janet eu une exclamation de dégout en le reconnaissant à son tour.

Je marchai jusqu'à lui et lui plantai mon couteau entre les yeux sans difficulté. Deuxième fois que je le tuais, celui-là.

\- Heureux ? dit Luciano d'une voix qui transpirait d'une légère agressivité.

\- Heureux de quoi ? demandai-je avec un air benêt, pas habitué à cet air de reproche.

\- Non, rien. dit-il en massant son torse douloureux. Viens avec moi, on va aller au centre de commandement, c'était là que se trouvait le stock d'armes. Croisons les doigts pour qu'il y soit toujours.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte du camp, Luciano en tête, le M16 négligemment attaché en travers de son dos mais prêt à dégainer son couteau de plongé.

\- Janet et moi allons faire un tour. nous dit Elizabeth. Notre tente est peut-être intacte et il y a quelques effets personnels qu'on aimerait bien récupérer.

\- La robe de chambre que maman m'a tricotée doit encore être à l'intérieur. ajouta Janet en essayant de repérer du regard son ancienne tente.

\- Okay. répondit Luciano. Soyez prudentes. On doit encore avoir quelques-uns de nos anciens voisins qui rôdent dans le coin. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

\- On fera attention. dit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth semblait sûre d'elle. Pour cette mission, elle avait abandonné ses habituelles robes d'été contre une combinaison de motarde tout en cuir. Avant notre départ, j'avais entendu Conrad et Alan parler du look d'Elizabeth en l'appelant la "maitresse dominatrice". Peu importe, elle était parfaitement protégée des pieds jusqu'au cou grâce à ses vêtements. Elle avait conservé une touche de coquetterie avec ce parfum entêtant, à mi-chemin entre la senteur de fleur et de bonbon. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se montre un peu moins téméraire que l'autre jour quand le groupe de zombies s'était approché du gîte, mais sinon j'avais confiance en elle. Janet ne semblait pas manquer d'assurance non plus avec sa machette géante.

Nous prîmes congé des deux filles. Luciano et moi entrâmes dans le centre de commandement. Nous ne fîmes aucun commentaire sur les corps calcinés du Colonel Summers et du Major Anderson qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un millimètre depuis la dernière fois que nous les avions vus. Luciano ignora les morts et se dirigea directement vers une grosse caisse grise non cadenassée. Je ne savais pas en quelle matière elle était faite, mais elle n'avait pas fondu dans l'incendie. Son contenu devait être intact. Mon compagnon balaya de quelques coups de main l'épaisse couche de cendres sur le couvercle. Je fus pris d'une douloureuse toux. Luciano ouvrit la caisse.

\- Bordel de Dieu ! m'exclamai-je.

C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba. Nous n'étions pas venus pour rien. Il y avait des armes de toutes sortes à l'intérieur. Quelques armes de poings, des fusils, des mitraillettes de différentes formes, de différents calibre. Dans un coin, il y avait des dizaines de boites, contenant au total des milliers de balles et de cartouches. La diversité des armes était trop grande pour que ce soit seulement du matériel militaire. Je me rappelais qu'on m'avait pris mes armes à feu le jour où j'avais intégré le camp, certaines armes avaient dû appartenir à d'autres survivants qui se les étaient vues confisquées eux aussi.

Luciano sortit de la caisse un long fusil monté d'une lunette qui brillait d'un éclat vert.

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Précision et vision nocturne en bonus !

\- Tu saurais t'en servir ? demandai-je. Tu en as déjà utilisé des comme ça ?

\- Non. Mais je pourrai m'entrainer. On pourra tous s'entrainer. Ce ne sont pas les munitions qui manquent.

\- Il faudra choisir un endroit loin de chez nous pour ça. Un endroit avec un écho qui rendrait notre localisation difficile à déterminer à l'oreille.

Je me penchai et ramassai un revolver ancien, fait de bois et de métal, avec la calotte de crosse dorée.

\- Ce bijou devait couter une fortune. commentai-je. J'essaierais bien celui-ci.

Je le tendis devant moi, bras raide et ferme, et fis mine de tirer au travers du gros trou de la bâche noircie du chapiteau.

\- Bam ! m'exclamai-je avant de souffler sur la fumée fictive au bout de mon arme.

\- C'est ça ! ricana Luciano. Tu ne toucherais pas un éléphant dans un couloir. Etonnant quand je vois pourtant ta précision au lancé de couteau.

Je n'étais pas si mauvais que ça au tir, j'avais bien atteint Butterfield d'une balle dans le dos mais je m'abstins de le lui rappeler. Je sortis mon couteau de son étui et jouai avec, le faisant tourner dans ma paume.

\- C'est parce que j'ai plus d'entrainement avec. Mon couteau et moi on se comprend. On a une relation très fusionnelle, tu vois ? dis-je avec amusement.

\- Ha oui ? Heureusement que je ne sois pas du genre jaloux. Il a un petit nom ton couteau ? C'est un garçon ou fille ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mon couteau c'est mon Ange-Gardien. Les Anges n'ont pas de sexe à ce qu'on dit.

J'embrassai la lame puis rangeai mon arme.

* * *

Nous avions chargé un maximum d'armes et de munitions dans la jeep. Comme il y en avait trop, nous avions le luxe de pouvoir choisir seulement ce qui nous serait le plus utile. Après quoi nous partîmes fouiller les tentes comme des charognards, chacun de notre côté.

L'ancienne tente de Luciano et moi ainsi que celle de Conrad avaient brûlé. Elizabeth et Janet étaient parties inspecter la leur, en quête de souvenirs. Luciano s'était rendu dans celle de Joe et Allison. Allison lui avait fait une liste de ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu emporter avant notre départ et qu'elle tenait à récupérer.

Luciano ressortit de l'habitation quelques minutes plus tard, avec le lapin en peluche sale qui figurait tout en haut de la liste de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Janet avait récupéré trois paires de lunettes à faire essayer à sa tante qui souffrait de migraines à cause de ses problèmes de vue. Quant à Elizabeth, elle dévalisait l'infirmerie.

Nous mettions notre nez dans l'intimité des gens. Je remuais et j'éparpillais culottes et caleçons en tous genres dans les fonds de valises. Bizarrement, c'était dans ces endroits qu'on découvrait le plus de choses. Il y avait eu plusieurs cas de vols à l'époque, les réfugiés pensaient sans doute que les meilleures cachettes restaient leurs piles de vêtements sales. De toute façon leurs propriétaires étaient sûrement morts, ça ne gênerait personne.

Mes premières trouvailles furent des raquettes de badminton et quelques volants. Puis des petits ciseaux pour se couper les ongles, je ne serais ainsi plus obligé d'arborer ces magnifiques griffes tranchantes au bout de mes orteils. Enfin, je chargeai dans le véhicule un vieux radiocassette avec une dizaine de cassettes audio sans titre. Ce que contenaient les bandes allait être une surprise. Je trouvai également quelques bijoux. Ca, ça pouvait directement passer à la poubelle. Je conservai simplement une jolie montre pour homme qui semblait encore être à l'heure. Ayant oublié l'anniversaire de Luciano quelques semaines auparavant, je pouvais me rattraper avec ce cadeau.

Je visitai la tente de Laura en dernier. Je trouvai facilement l'appareil photo instantané de la journaliste. Si le polaroïd marchait encore, on pouvait faire des photos sympas. J'étais sûr que tout le monde en serait ravi au gîte. Noël arrivait dans deux mois. Je nous imaginais bien nous prendre en photo au bar du restaurant avec de faux bois de rennes plantés sur le crâne. Nous aurions le visage rougi par la chaleur du feu de cheminée qu'on aurait enfin inaugurée, un verre à la main, souriants et riants en essayant de se presser les uns contre les autres pour tous entrer dans le cadre de la photo... On aurait un repas convenable, on danserait sur les musiques du radiocassette que je venais de trouver. On ferait la fête...

Ouais, c'est beau de rêver. Il fallait encore que je garde ma petite santé jusqu'à là... C'était tout vu, je démarrerai un feu de cheminée dès ce soir, même si ça gênait quelqu'un que la fumée trahisse notre position. Je ne voulais plus dormir dans cette maison de glace. Je n'étais pas la Reine des Neiges.

* * *

J'entendais dehors une conversation animée entre Elizabeth et Janet. La tante et la nièce avaient des différents pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'était habituel. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Un ton trop maternel de la part d'Elizabeth qui résonnait aux oreilles de Janet comme une insulte à sa maturité ? Clairement, cela valait la peine d'attirer tous les zombies du coin pour ce préjudice moral de la plus haute importance...

Mais comme les voix se transformèrent en cris de détresse, je sortis de la tente en courant. Les deux femmes étaient à la lisière de la forêt. Ce n'était pas entre elles qu'elles se disputaient... Elles se cramponnaient l'une à l'autre, devant un zombie qui émergeait des arbres, et elles en étaient terrifiées, profondément retournées. Pourquoi ? L'homme était imposant, mais il était seul. A moins qu'il y ait une horde de morts-vivants dans les bois que je ne voyais pas de là où j'étais ?

L'homme était costaud, avec une épaisse barbe brune. Il était mort suite à une unique morsure de zombie, les empruntes de dents étaient bien nettes sur son cou. Il s'approchait doucement des filles pétrifiées. Je fis de même en sortant mon couteau. Elizabeth tendit un bras devant elle pour s'en protéger et s'adressa directement au zombie.

\- Travis ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Ne... Ne t'approche pas de nous ! Reste où tu es !

Janet s'effondra dans les bras d'Elizabeth. Elle tomba à genoux dans la boue, lâchant sa machette.

\- Papa ! hurla-t-elle dans un sanglot. Papa, pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Merde... Elles avaient bien retrouvé leur famille finalement...

\- Travis, ne m'oblige pas... implora Elizabeth.

\- Papa !

Elizabeth ne cherchait pas à attaquer son beau-frère. Elle le laissait venir. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas communiquer avec ces choses ! Elle le savait mais elle essayait quand-même. Peut-être qu'avec la famille c'était différent. Peut-être qu'il allait les reconnaitre et comprendre... Stupide illusion.

Si Janet voulait mourir, elle n'aurait pas agi autrement. Assise par terre en pleurant dans ses mains, elle attendait sa mort.

\- Papa... continuait de geindre l'adolescente.

C'était peinant de voir à quel point elles perdaient leurs moyens devant cet homme. Elles avaient voulu le retrouver. Elles s'y étaient préparées alors que personne ne pensait qu'elle le reverrait un jour mais ça ne comptait pas. Le choc était tel qu'elles ne pouvaient plus réfléchir correctement et restaient passives devant l'horreur.

J'approchai du père de Janet. Un seul coup de couteau suffit. Voilà, c'était terminé. Et pourtant je sentais encore l'adrénaline faire trembler mes mains.

Je me retournai vers la femme et l'orpheline. Elizabeth afficha une légère surprise avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds en demeurant immobile telle une statue. Janet cessa de pleurer en entendant s'écrouler le corps de son père. Elle se releva en reniflant et hoquetant en même temps. Elle regarda l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il était vraiment mort.

\- Hoooo... soupira-t-elle alors que son visage se décomposait.

Elle sauta au cou de Luciano qui venait d'arriver au pas de course et pleura silencieusement sur son torse. Luciano ne posa pas de question et serra l'adolescente contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qui était l'homme à nos pieds.

Elizabeth prit une longue inspiration. Elle s'accroupit près du corps de Travis pour lui fermer les yeux.

\- Janet... dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée...

Janet se défit de l'étreinte de Luciano et regarda Elizabeth avec animosité.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?! demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je... Je pensais qu'on pourrait retrouver tes parents et ta sœur... mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça...

\- Non. répliqua froidement Janet. Pourquoi tu nous as emmenées ici la première fois ?!

\- Quoi ? demanda Elizabeth. Je... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Toi et les militaires m'avez obligée à quitter mes parents alors que je voulais rester avec eux. Vous m'avez... enlevée !

\- Janet, tes parents ne voulaient pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mal. répondit Elizabeth, tremblante. Ils ont pris le risque de ne plus jamais revoir leur fille ainée pour te sauver. Ils pensaient que les militaires te protègeraient. Ils t'ont sauvée.

\- Ca je le sais. répliqua Janet. Et pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

\- Pour veiller sur toi. J'ai promis à Martha et à Travis de veiller sur toi. Et je le ferais toujours.

Elizabeth se triturait les mains. Elle paraissait incertaine dans sa manière de répondre à Janet, mais elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec une franche assurance.

\- Je croyais que c'étaient les militaires qui devaient veiller sur moi ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu es là pour une seule raison : tu es une froussarde. Tu es une lâche ! Mes parents avaient besoin de ton aide, mais tu es juste un poids. Tu as suivis car tu as eu peur de rester avec eux. Peur d'avoir à les sauver. Peur de finir toute seule parce que tu savais que ta lâcheté t'aurait gardée en vie plus longtemps qu'eux. Tu as toujours été comme ça, à vivre au crochet de quelqu'un, à te cacher. Tu ne changeras jamais.

Janet pointa du doigt le cadavre de son père.

\- Mon père est mort parce que tu es faible. Tu es vivante aujourd'hui parce que tu es faible. Bravo ! Tu es fière ?

\- Janet... commença Elizabeth.

\- Stop ! s'écria Janet. Je ne veux pas entendre tes justifications ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre te dérober !

\- Janet, je suis déso... dis-je.

\- Toi, ta gueule ! me coupa Janet en pointant son doigt vers mon visage, à cinq centimètres de mon nez. Pourquoi tu me parles, toi ?! Arrête de faire semblant !

Janet laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Elle lança un coup d'œil à son père.

\- Je... Je... balbutia Janet. Je vais chercher mes affaires... On n'a plus rien à faire ici...

La jeune fille s'éloigna dans de grandes enjambées maladroites.

\- Je vais la suivre. dit Luciano. Je vais la surveiller au cas où elle commettrait une imprudence. Ou si elle trouve sa mère et sa sœur et qu'il faille... vous voyez.

C'est seulement quand il partit que je vis que Luciano avait les yeux rouges. Il m'adressa quand même un petit hochement de tête pour indiquer qu'il maitrisait la situation.

Je restai seul avec Elizabeth.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je bêtement.

Elizabeth fit une drôle de grimace.

\- On récolte ce qu'on sème. répondit-elle d'une voix gutturale.

\- Janet a été... très dure avec toi. C'est normal. Elle a besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un. Je suis désolé pour ton beau-frère. Je suis sûr que c'était... que c'était un homme bien.

Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

\- Dure... répéta Elizabeth. Mais pas injuste. J'essaie d'être meilleure. Tous les jours. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite. Je fais de mon mieux. Mais elle a raison.

\- Non, ils n'est pas mort par ta faute. dis-je. Il est mort à cause de ce virus.

\- J'ai été lâche ce jour-là. Janet l'a très bien compris et l'a très bien résumé. C'est une petite intelligente. J'avais peur. Même en essayant jour après jour d'être meilleure, il y a des erreurs qu'on ne peut pas effacer.

\- Qui n'en a pas fait ? La moindre erreur est mortelle de nos jours. Demande à Luciano, il n'est pas fier de tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

\- Et comment tu assumes tes erreurs, toi ? demanda Elizabeth.

\- J'essaie de ne rien regretter.

\- Tu y arrives à chaque fois ?

\- Presque. répondis-je.

\- Hum...

\- Tu n'es pas faible, Elizabeth. dis-je. Je t'assure, on a tous vu que tu avais changé. Continue, soit forte pour Janet, et un jour tout ira mieux. Si tu as perdu sa confiance, prouve-lui qu'elle se trompe. Tu es forte.

\- Okay. dit-elle avec conviction.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- J'ai besoin de reprendre un peu mes esprits. J'aimerais être seule quelques instants. Ca va aller.

J'acceptai de la laisser tranquille un petit moment. Je vis un peu plus loin Luciano parler doucement à Janet. La jeune fille essuyait ses larmes en acquiesçant à ce qu'il disait. Je me réfugiai dans une tente que je n'avais pas encore fouillée en attendant notre départ.

* * *

C'était juste derrière la barrière détruite, dans un fossé en pente douce qu'Elizabeth découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait. Une femme à la peau crouteuse et moisie la regardait d'en bas. L'appétit était là, mais ses jambes sectionnées aux genoux l'empêchaient de se lever. Elle n'avait probablement rien mangé depuis sa mort. Ses vêtements étaient difficilement différenciables de sa peau putréfiée ; le tissu de son top avait par endroit fusionné avec la chaire. En revanche, ses lunettes étaient intactes, et même propres ! C'était une monture élégante, comme Elizabeth les aimait. Noire, rectangulaire.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'avait plus peur, et elle n'aurait pas peur de cette morte handicapée. Elle descendit prudemment dans le fossé. Le zombie tournait la tête pour la suivre des yeux. Elizabeth lui prit délicatement la mâchoire au creux de sa main pour maintenir sa tête immobile puis lui planta son tournevis dans la tempe.

La femme papillonna des yeux. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Elizabeth l'avait peut-être imaginé, mais elle crut voir les lèvres gercées de la morte former un mot avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir. "Merci" ?

Elizabeth essaya les lunettes. C'était exactement celles qu'il lui fallait. Elle redécouvrit le monde. Les détails du visage fatigué et paisible de la morte lui parvenaient avec une telle netteté qu'elle en restait scotchée. Toujours accroupie près du cadavre, Elizabeth se fascina ensuite du coquelicot qui poussait par là. Ses pétales étaient parfaits. Elizabeth cueillit la fleur pour la glisser entre son oreille et une mèche de cheveux blonds.

\- Merci à toi. dit-elle à la femme.

Une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth. Elle sourit faiblement.

\- Je t'ai dis que ça allait, Graham.

Elizabeth se retourna. Ce n'était pas moi.

* * *

Une volée d'oiseaux s'éparpilla dans le ciel quand le cri retentit. Je fus le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Je vis d'abord le cadavre d'une femme qui semblait dormir dans le fossé. Il y avait une autre silhouette allongée à côté d'elle, et un homme accroupi. L'homme se tourna vers moi. Un simple mort-vivant. C'était au dessus d'Elizabeth qu'il se trouvait. Sa combinaison en cuir lui avait apportée la protection désirée ; elle avait protégée Elizabeth des pieds jusqu'au cou. Son visage en revanche...

Mais quel visage ? Il n'y avait plus de visage !

Juste derrière moi, le hurlement de Janet me perça les tympans, le hurlement le plus épouvantable qu'il m'eut jamais été donné d'entendre de toute ma vie.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais assisté qu'à quatre enterrements dans toute ma vie. Ils ne m'avaient pas marqué pour les mêmes raisons mais je me souvenais de chacun avec beaucoup de détails. Quatre morts, quatre cérémonies, quatre époques et quatre ressentis très différents.

Emotionnellement, celui qui m'avait le moins affecté était celui de la vieille tante Margaret Shepard. Le principal sentiment qui m'avait submergé ce jour-là était la colère... mais pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le décès de Maggie la grosse diabétique, morte d'une hypoglycémie quant elle avait été incapable de bouger son postérieur obèse du canapé pour atteindre le réfrigérateur.

J'avais dix-huit ans à l'époque, c'était juste avant que je parte faire mes études en France. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Margaret, et aujourd'hui encore j'aurais bien eu du mal à la placer dans mon arbre généalogique. A vrai dire, j'étais en colère car la mort de Margaret "tombait mal" dans mon emploi du temps. En clair, la cérémonie avait eu lieu très loin de chez nous et notre magnétoscope était en panne, ce qui faisait que j'avais raté un épisode inédit de Friends. Et oui, un programme télévisé avait plus d'importance à mes yeux que la mort d'une femme. Mon attitude avait été abjecte en ce temps-là, mais l'anecdote me faisait encore sourire.

* * *

L'enterrement qui m'avait mis le plus mal à l'aise était celui d'Alejandro Gutierrez, trois ans auparavant. C'était un vieux voisin, mort d'un cancer généralisé. C'était la seule personne que j'avais connue pour laquelle il y avait eu une réception dans l'appartement de la veuve après la cérémonie. J'avais été l'unique habitant de l'immeuble à venir. Je n'avais pas été invité à proprement parler, mais comme Irene Gutierrez m'avait plusieurs fois rappelé la date et l'heure de sa petite sauterie, je m'étais senti obligé de me présenter. Tout allait bien, j'avais trouvé une place confortable entre le buffet froid et le radiateur, jusqu'à ce qu'Irene commence à remercier les personnes présentes. Mon nom avait été cité un fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre... C'était terriblement gênant, j'étais le seul à ne pas être un membre de la famille ou un ami de longue date, et le discours de la veuve était d'avantage tourné en mon honneur qu'à la mémoire de son mari. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur mon soutien dans les derniers mois de la vie de son époux, alors que j'avais simplement été poli et curieux, et même voyeur.

Je rendais des petits services à Alejandro et Irene, comme le jour où la vieille femme m'avait demandé de l'aide pour "télécharger Internet", et en échange je lui confiais la garde de mon chat quand j'étais en déplacement professionnel. C'était tout. La famille des Gutierrez vivait éparpillée aux Etats-Unis et au Mexique et de ce fait, ils se voyaient très peu. J'étais devenu l'ami proche du couple âgé malgré moi. Tout le monde s'interrogeait de ma présence et me dévisageait poliment pendant que j'avalais difficilement des petites saucisses cocktail. J'étais retourné dans mon appartement à la seconde où j'avais senti que je pouvais repartir sans paraitre impoli.

* * *

Il y avait un enterrement qui m'avait fasciné, c'était celui de ma grand-mère maternelle. Mon tout premier. C'était un jour spécial, j'étais content de porter une chemise blanche. J'avais huit ans. Ma grand-mère était très âgée. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait emportée, la plupart de ses fonctions vitales et motrices étaient défaillantes depuis longtemps. Elle avait passé de longs mois d'agonie à l'hôpital et un beau matin, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux quand l'infirmier était venu ouvrir les volets. Elle était aimée, choyée par toute la famille qui venait s'attendrir à son chevet en la voyant dépérir petit à petit dans la souffrance, et son dernier hommage s'était déroulé à cercueil ouvert. En file indienne, tout le monde venait un à un dévorer le cadavre des yeux. Juste devant moi, ma sœur Joan avait demandé à ma mère si elle pouvait lui faire un dernier câlin. Elle avait dit oui.

Quand ce fut mon tour, j'avais aussi voulu la toucher. J'étais émerveillé. Ma grand-mère avait une odeur étrange, chimique, inhabituelle. Elle faisait peur et elle était belle à la fois. Sa peau avait changé, elle était rosâtre et granuleuse. J'avais mis mon doigt sur sa joue. Et alors c'était mon doigt qui était devenu rose et la joue de la défunte avait pris une teinte plus terne. Elle était froide. Je voulais la toucher encore, mais ma mère m'avais brutalement pris par le poignet et emmené au fond de l'église avec mon petit frère qui pleurait comme une madeleine. J'avais passé l'heure suivante assis sur une chaise, puni mais réjoui.

* * *

Enfin, l'enterrement le plus marquant avait eu lieu quand j'avais onze ans. Il s'agissait de celui de mon père. Il était encore jeune et en bonne santé, jusqu'au soir où son chemin avait croisé celui d'un pickpocket. Un débutant qui s'attaquait à des vieux dans des ruelles sombres, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'approcher mon père en voyant la montre dorée dépasser de sa chemise. Pour l'histoire, la montre était en toc.

Le voleur n'avait rien eu le temps de faire ; mon père avait fait un arrêt cardiaque à la simple vision du cutter de son agresseur. Il était mort quelques minutes plus tard sur le trottoir et le pickpocket n'avait jamais pu être identifié. Il s'était enfui sans rien prendre, affolé de passer de voleur à meurtrier.

J'étais terrifié, pas par la mort de mon père en elle-même, mais par tout ce qui l'entourait. Je ne devais pas encore réaliser qu'il était parti pour de bon. La vision de mes sœurs, déjà adultes à l'époque, m'avait choqué. Complètement folles, elles se jetaient littéralement sur le cercueil en hurlant, en griffant, en pleurant. C'était bien plus impressionnant que l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait Janet, ou alors c'était mon jeune âge de l'époque qui avait rendu la situation traumatisante. Ces filles ordinairement très douces s'étaient transformées. C'était violent, sans limite. A un moment j'avais même eu peur qu'elles s'en prennent physiquement à moi. Attisés par la transe de mes deux sœurs, des propos haineux envers le pickpocket circulaient dans l'assemblée. D'abord discrètement, à demi-mot ; c'était un enterrement, pas un procès, et il était irrespectueux de se montrer révolté. Puis des termes crus me cinglèrent aux oreilles comme des gifles. Ils m'attaquaient. Je les encaissais. Des sentiments que je ne contrôlais pas bouillonnaient en moi. L'étrange mélange entre la peur et la rage m'avait retourné l'estomac et j'en avais vomi sur mes chaussures. Ce jour là, j'avais eu envie de faire du mal. Tuer. Le pickpocket, ou n'importe qui d'autre, du comment que ça puisse apaiser peur et colère.

* * *

Ni énervement, ni malaise, ni fascination, ni révolte ne m'avait habité durant l'enterrement d'Elizabeth. Le soleil se couchait déjà quand la dernière pelleté de terre fut jetée sur la tombe. La journée se finissait aussi morose qu'elle avait commencé. Fraiche, humide, brumeuse. La seule différence avec le matin, c'était qu'Elizabeth était morte à présent. Ce que je ressentais c'était... la fatigue. Tout simplement.

Son corps et celui de Travis Garcia avaient été ramenés au gîte, sous les yeux de Janet qui avait gardé sont regard braqué sur le visage en bouilli de sa tante durant tout le trajet. Ensuite je ne savais pas ce qu'était allée faire l'adolescente. Elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre. Il devait y avoir eu encore quelques pleurs, ça c'était certain. Conrad et Allison étaient auprès d'elle. Ce n'était pas ma place d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Luciano, Joe, Adrian, Gloria, Eric, Alan, Davis et moi étions en cercle autour de la tombe... Cat se mit à flairer et à creuser la terre retournée et reçu un splendide coup de pied au derrière de la part d'Alan. Luciano demanda si quelqu'un voulait dire quelques mots d'Adieu. Adrian, Gloria et Eric s'en chargèrent, bien que ce ne soient pas eux qui connaissaient le mieux Elizabeth. Pourquoi tout ce cinéma ? C'était un rituel nécessaire au deuil pour la plupart des gens. Cette cérémonie c'était pour ceux qui restent, pas pour ceux qui partent. Mais si Janet ne pouvait pas être présente, alors pourquoi faire durer ce moment ? Masochisme ?

Elizabeth allait me manquer. C'est vrai, je l'aimais bien. Ca allait changer maintenant... Je n'aimais pas ça, c'était mieux avant. Mais c'était comme ça. Les gens vieillissaient et mouraient. Parfois, ils mourraient avant de vieillir. Elizabeth avait peur du temps. Pas à cause du peu qui lui restait, mais du peu qu'elle avait vécu en autant d'années. Elle en avait eu encore moins qu'elle l'espérait, la malchanceuse.

Adieu Elizabeth.


	35. Jour 124

** 124ème jour (24/10/2014)**

\- T'es pas d'accord ?

J'ouvris les yeux. La flamme de la bougie fit contracter mes pupilles. J'étais allongé. L'ombre au plafond dansait sur un fond orangé. Plafonnier hors-service, murs clairs, surface moelleuse. Okay, je devais être au lit.

\- T'es d'accord ou pas ? répéta Luciano.

\- Hum... D'accord. approuvai-je.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si. répondis-je avec conviction.

Je tournai la tête en direction de sa voix. Luciano était assis à côté de moi avec son oreiller sur les genoux. Il leva les sourcils bien hauts, dessinant une ride sur son front. Ca me revenait, nous avions passé une heure entière à discuter côte à côte et puis... j'avais dû m'endormir au beau milieu de la conversation.

\- Okay, c'est vrai. avouai-je. Je crois que j'ai fermé l'œil un peu trop longtemps.

\- Pas surprenant. dit Luciano en baillant. Il est deux heures du matin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que je lui avais ramenée du camp de réfugiés.

\- Désolé pour mon manque d'enthousiasme. Je ne sais même plus si je t'ai remercié du cadeau. J'ai vu la montre à mon poignet tout à l'heure et je me suis dit "Tiens, depuis quand j'ai cette montre ?".

\- Si. Tu m'as dit merci.

\- On va dire que c'est dû au coup dur d'aujourd'hui et pas à un Alzheimer précoce. J'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à dormir.

Le décès d'Elizabeth me revint. Whouuu... Elle avait été enterrée quelques heures auparavant et à peine cinq minutes de sommeil avaient été suffisantes pour me la sortir de l'esprit. Pauvre femme... Le visage déchiqueté comme ça, pas étonnant que mon cerveau veuille vite oublier cette vision cauchemardesque. Ce n'était pas un mécanisme entièrement volontaire, l'être humain cherchait probablement à se protéger de cette manière.

La mort d'Elizabeth n'avait pas été longue... mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse ressentir une intense douleur... Je plaçai ma main droite sur mon visage.

Mon doigt caressa ma paupière... Et si ses paupières avaient été arrachées aux premiers coups de dents ? Avait-elle tout vu de sa mort ?

Mon doigt caressa mes lèvres... Si le zombie avait commencé par la bouche, lacérant toute cette partie pulpeuse, alors ils s'étaient retrouvés dents contre dents. Ces monstres cherchaient toujours à bouffer au plus profond. Ils avaient dû se briser les dents les unes contre les autres. Je savais déjà ce que ça faisait de se faire défoncer la gueule jusqu'à en perdre une dent, mais les avoir broyées, arrachées avec une bonne partie de la gencive, non, et je ne voulais pas me l'imaginer.

Je léchai mon doigt... Elizabeth avait crié. Bouche béante... Langue découverte... C'était sûrement un morceau apprécié par les zombies. Avaient-ils au moins des préférences gustatives ? Le zombie la lui avait peut-être mordue. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait rapidement arrêté de crier. Mordue. Tirée. Déchirée. Arrachée. Et le pire c'était qu'Elizabeth était peut-être encore vivante à ce moment. La gorge remplie de sang, elle ne pouvait ni crier, ni respirer. Elle n'attendait plus d'être sauvée, elle crevait d'impatience de mourir. "Bouffe-moi, bouffe-moi vite !" était peut-être sa dernière pensée.

Je mordis mon doigt. Un spasme me parcouru. Pas un de ces bons, plutôt le genre de spasme qui s'apparentait à la panique. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, quel calvaire elle avait vécu. Je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive. Ca avait été elle. Ca aurait pu être moi. Pendant la fraction de seconde où mon cœur me lâcha, je bondis en position assise. Frissonnant, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Reste là, visage. Reste intact.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Luciano en me passant la main dans le dos.

\- Oui. dis-je en émargeant et en lui lançant un regard abêti. Ou non... Ou si, oui. Ca va.

\- Je comprends si c'est non.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est toute seule ? demandai-je en cherchant à changer de sujet. Conrad et Allison sont toujours dans la chambre de Janet ?

\- Je ne sais pas. répondit Luciano.

Luciano prit le livre à ses pieds et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un coquelicot sec en guise de marque-page. Etonnant de voir que les pétales tenaient encore au bout de la tige, ces fleurs étaient d'ordinaire très fragiles.

\- C'est ce que tu lis en ce moment ? demandai-je.

\- Non... soupira Luciano. C'était à Elizabeth. Je l'ai trouvé sur la table à manger avant qu'on monte se coucher. Elle avait dû le poser là ce matin avant qu'on parte. J'allais le ranger mais j'étais curieux de voir de quoi ça parlait.

\- Et ça parle de quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Je sais pas. Regarde, elle a arrêté sa lecture en plein milieu. Ce n'était même pas la fin d'un chapitre.

\- Elle connaissait déjà la fin de l'histoire. dis-je. Elle l'a lu un certain nombre de fois.

\- Ha bon ? Pourquoi elle aimait tant ce bouquin ?

\- Je l'ignore...

Je pris le coquelicot dans ma main. Je me souvenais que le soir où je l'avais rencontrée, Elizabeth avait un coquelicot glissé derrière l'oreille. Elle, Janet, Allison, Joe, Conrad et moi avions passé une fabuleuse soirée à discuter au clair de Lune autour d'une veille lampe à essence. Nous étions insouciants à l'époque. Nous croyions encore que le Monde pouvait être sauvé, mais il n'y avait personne pour le sauver, et nous devions nous sauver nous-mêmes. Elizabeth était la première de ce petit groupe à nous quitter. Qui allait être le suivant ?

Luciano posa le livre sur le meuble de chevet, à côté de sa Bible. Nous restâmes silencieux l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, encore à moitié habillés. Je regardais les petits rideaux onduler doucement devant la fenêtre. Mes pensées se réduisaient au néant. Je me sentais bien sur ce lit...

Dans la soirée, la cheminée du rez-de-chaussée avait été mise en route, changeant radicalement l'atmosphère. Notre tête de lit était sur le même mur que la cheminée, un étage au dessus, et son conduit en pierres traversait notre chambre. Il était tout juste à un mètre sur ma droite. Il était tiède au touché. Une chaleur sèche envahissait à présent le gîte et je me sentais beaucoup mieux que la veille. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer car ce n'était vraiment pas la journée appropriée pour ça. Je sentais presque ce nuage d'humidité qui m'avait fait me sentir aussi mal sortir par les pores de ma peau. Je m'étirai et fis craquer mes épaules en gémissant avec contentement.

\- On essaie de dormir ? demanda Luciano.

J'aurais préféré un câlin mais il n'en avait sans doute pas envie, alors je ne fis pas d'autre proposition. Je me sentais fatigué, réchauffé et amoureux, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour me donner envie de passer la nuit en nous entrelaçant.

\- Ouais. Je vais descendre à la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau avant. Et peut-être que je vais faire un petit pipi dehors si je suis courageux.

Je sautai au pied du lit.

\- Je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Des mains propres. répondit Luciano. Et fais attention.

\- "Propre" ? C'est un mot que tu viens d'inventer ?

Je ramassai sa chaussette sale sur le sol, lui jetai sur la tête et m'empressai de quitter la chambre avant les représailles.

* * *

J'ouvris mes yeux en grand pour plonger mon regard dans l'âtre. Il était juste derrière le bar, entouré d'ustensiles en bronze suspendus au mur à titre décoratif. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ce bar était aussi mal placé. Le personnel du restaurant devait déjà avoir suffisamment chaud en cuisine, pourquoi vouloir transpirer encore à la caisse où en servant des boissons ? Les clients ne pouvaient même pas voir le feu depuis les tables.

Je jetai le coquelicot sec dans les flammes. Il noircit, se tordit de douleur et se consuma en quelque secondes. Disparu. Je continuai d'admirer le feu encore un moment.

L'ardoise au dessus du comptoir indiquait "Haricots verts au thym et à l'ail". Je reconnaissais l'écriture arrondie d'Elizabeth. C'était le repas du lendemain. Pas fan. Je montai alors sur une chaise pour effacer le menu et écris avec une craie "Haricots sauce tomate" à la place. J'étais le seul cuisinier du groupe à présent.

Je poussai ensuite les portes de saloon de la cuisine. Adrian était là, assis sur un plan de travail. Il faisait très sombre, la Lune était voilée et les vitres poussiéreuses. La seule source de lumière venait d'un miroir qui reflétait la cheminée de la pièce principale. Adrian devait m'avoir vu arriver.

\- Salut. dis-je, surpris de rencontrer quelqu'un dans la cuisine au milieu de la nuit.

\- Bonsoir. répondit-il. Somnambule ou tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'avais soif.

\- Moi aussi. répondit Adrian en me montrant un verre rempli d'un liquide sombre.

D'après l'odeur, c'était du café. Comme je ne voyais pas de fumée s'en dégager et qu'Adrian tenait son verre à pleine main, j'en déduisis qu'il était froid.

\- Le café soluble se dissout mieux dans l'eau chaude. commentai-je. Ca ne sera pas très agréable si tu te retrouves avec des grains entre les dents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fais bouillir de l'eau tout à l'heure. répondit Adrian. Il a simplement refroidi. J'aime prendre mon temps.

Adrian bu une petite gorgée.

\- Pas bon. dit-il.

\- Alors jette-le.

\- Je n'aime pas gaspiller. Et ce n'est pas grave de ne pas aimer. On n'aime pas toujours tout de nos jours mais on ne va pas se montrer difficile.

\- Tu ne serais pas mieux dans la pièce à côté ? Il fait plus chaud et on y voit un peu mieux.

\- Je préfère être ici. répondit Adrian. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais je viens là presque chaque nuit boire mon café. Et puis pour moi, il fait suffisamment chaud dans la cuisine. N'oublie pas que je dors dans une caravane sans chauffage.

\- On a une chambre qui vient de se libérer.

\- Je préfère attendre. Ca serait déplacé de prendre la chambre d'Elizabeth dès aujourd'hui. Ca me gênerait et je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment. Je sais être très patient.

\- Je ne le suis pas toujours.

\- Ho, je sais que tu n'es pas patient. dit Adrian en souriant. Toi tu réagis par impulsion. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Je vais attendre que les choses se détendent avant d'envisager d'emménager dans une chambre à l'étage. Je vais attendre qu'on oublie un peu ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je doute qu'on oublie. Janet n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Pas totalement. admit Adrian. Mais le temps fait son œuvre, et d'autres moments pas toujours joyeux vont venir s'ajouter à ceux qui sont déjà là. C'est la vie. On oublie, même quand ça concerne la famille. Heureusement.

\- Probablement... Je me demande s'il y a des choses que j'ai déjà oubliées à propos de mes proches.

\- Des tonnes de choses. dit Adrian d'un ton catégorique. J'ai déjà beaucoup oublié de mes enfants. Ca m'attriste. Bien sûr, les voix, les visages, on n'a pas l'impression que ça s'efface. Certaines choses sont gravées pour toujours. Mais pour d'autres ça part petit à petit, et au final on finit par se construire des souvenirs biaisés. Tout est lointain et déformé. On a honte d'oublier et l'esprit comble les vides pour nous déculpabiliser. J'ai toujours une photo de ma famille sur moi pour me rappeler. Ce qui est déjà parti par contre, ce sont les odeurs... Une odeur ne s'imagine pas.

\- C'est vrai. dis-je en essayant de me souvenir du parfum que portait toujours ma mère, en vain.

\- Pendant un petit moment, j'ai voulu tout oublier, tout de suite. Voir leurs souvenirs disparaitre peu à peu m'était insupportable. Tu sais, on voit bien comme ça peine les personnes âgées quand elles commencent à perdre la mémoire. En revanche, une fois qu'il n'y a plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à regretter ?

\- Ce genre de personne a souvent l'air "vide". Des vieux complètements éteints.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit ensuite. Il faut savoir d'où on vient pour savoir où on va. Et puis s'il y a une chose qu'on n'oublie jamais, c'est la manière dont ils sont partis. Mes fils... Ma fille... Mon neveu...

\- Je savais que tu avais survécu un certain temps avec un groupe de personnes et tes enfants. Tu m'as raconté ce qui est leur est arrivé mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait aussi ton neveu avec vous.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de lui ? demanda Adrian en faisant la moue. Tu vois, on oublie qu'on le veuille ou non. Ca nous échappe.

Adrian termina son café froid. J'ignorais s'il était déprimé ou s'il était sinistrement objectif. La mort d'Elizabeth affectait chacun d'entre nous. Adrian était souvent plongé dans des pensées qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Je comprenais, ça m'arrivait très souvent aussi. Trop s'exprimer remuait parfois le couteau dans les plaies. Adrian était un homme réfléchi, il avait les capacités pour être un pilier du groupe, mais il s'en excluait volontairement. Depuis la mort de sa famille et de son précédent groupe, il n'avait plus envie de croire qu'un groupe le protègerait.

\- Le plus dur reste à venir... dit Adrian. Janet n'a pas fini de laisser parler sa colère et sa tristesse.

\- Ho, je crois qu'elle a déjà bien explosé. dis-je. Maintenant il faut recoller les morceaux. J'espère que les autres y arriveront parce que je suis une bouse quant il s'agit de remonter le moral à quelqu'un. Je vais faire profil bas et tenter de me montrer amical. C'est le maximum que je puisse faire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit terminé. Janet est une jeune fille passionnée qui a souvent besoin de s'extérioriser et je ne l'ai vue ni destructrice, ni autodestructrice. Le plus dur n'est pas passé.

\- Si tu le dis. dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Je me remplis un verre dans le sceau d'eau posé sur une table.

Nous entendîmes alors des pas dans les escaliers. Des pas de course, accompagnés des sanglots de Janet. La voix d'Allison l'appelait depuis l'étage. Et c'est reparti... Encore des pleurs... Adrian avait raison...

La porte d'entrée du bâtiment claqua. Je pénétrai dans la salle principale pour voir ce qu'il se tramait et j'aperçus à la fenêtre une Janet en robe de chambre en train de monter dans un de nos pick-up. Conrad et Allison dévalèrent les escaliers en trombe.

\- Où c'est qu'elle est ?! me demanda Allison avec affolement.

\- Juste là. répondis-je en lui montrant du doigt le véhicule qui démarrait.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Conrad. Où-est ce qu'elle va comme ça ?!

Le véhicule de Janet fit un dérapage bruyant dans les graviers et fila dans le chemin en direction de la forêt. Allison s'empara des clefs de l'autre pick-up sur le comptoir puis se précipita dehors avec Conrad.

\- Heu... Besoin d'aide ? demandai-je au pas de la porte.

\- Monte et grouille-toi ! cria Allison.

Je couru en chaussettes dans les cailloux jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je. C'est quoi ce coup de folie ?

\- J'en sais rien ! s'exclama Conrad en faisant de grand gestes. Je lui disais... Je sais plus ! Elle arrêtait pas de jeter la faute sur elle-même, de s'autoflageller ! Elle disait qu'elle était une personne horrible, alors je lui ai dit que c'était faux, que c'était tout l'inverse, et qu'Elizabeth avait toujours été fière d'elle ! Un truc comme ça que je lui ai dit !

\- Et bien Janet n'a pas été tendre du tout avec Elizabeth juste avant sa mort. dis-je. Elle l'a accusée de la mort de son père, alors s'il y en a une qui ne doit plus être très fière d'elle-même, c'est bien Janet.

\- Merde, comment je pouvais savoir ça ?! On ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'est raconté là-bas !

\- C'est pas grave, Conrad. dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. Calme-toi. On va la retrouver.

Je m'avançai vers la conductrice.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Plus rien. répondit Allison en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Elle a laissé ses phares éteints. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la suive. Je croyais avoir vu sa voiture tourner vers Columbia juste avant le virage mais il n'y a plus signe d'elle.

\- Columbia ? demanda Conrad. Pourquoi là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Je crois que même Janet n'en a pas la moindre idée. répondit Allison. Elle roule au hasard, là où la route veut bien la mener.

\- Elle a dû se sentir étouffée et cherche à s'isoler loin de chez nous. dis-je. On n'a jamais trouvé une trop forte concentration de zombies à Columbia, espérons que ça reste ainsi.

\- Etouffée à cause de moi ? s'inquiéta Conrad.

\- Non. De l'endroit, peut-être. Elle a agi sans réfléchir. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Nous avions quitté la route bordée d'arbres pour pénétrer dans la ville. Comme beaucoup de vieux quartiers dans la région, il y avait beaucoup de bâtiments en briques rouges. La vision de ces façades me rappelait à chaque fois le lotissement résidentiel de mon enfance à Cardiff. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été ravi d'explorer ces ruelles, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour faire un tour au musée de la montre et de l'horloge.

Allison ralentit et roula entre les deux voies. L'obscurité était lourde. Il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel, et en même temps la réverbération crue de nos phares sur les panneaux de signalisation venait nous éblouir. Nous scrutions les rares silhouettes qui se dressaient dans la nuit, déçus à chaque fois que nous nous rendions compte que c'était un mort-vivant. Après quelques rondes dans les rues, nous nous rendîmes à l'évidence que nous avions perdu la trace de l'adolescente.

\- Pourquoi je lui ai parlé... se lamenta Conrad. J'ai juste rendu les choses pires qu'elles étaient.

La nervosité de Conrad et Allison grandissait à chaque coin de rue, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions le pick-up abandonné au milieu d'un carrefour.

Nous descendîmes du véhicule. J'étais frigorifié. Le bitume froid était douloureux pour la plante de mes pieds.

\- Janet ! cria Conrad en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

\- Ca ne marchera pas. dit Allison. Ce n'est pas elle que ça va attirer.

\- Il faut la retrouver. dit Conrad. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin à pieds.

\- Le plus longtemps on parlera, le plus loin elle aura le temps de filer. dis-je. Il faut partir à sa recherche dès maintenant.

\- Mais où ? s'exclama Allison en tournant sur elle-même. On ne sait pas où elle a tourné et elle ne voudra pas être retrouvée.

\- On prend chacun une direction. proposai-je. Chacun une rue.

Conrad et Allison échangèrent un regard inquiet. La jeune femme était dans le doute, et c'était normal, la dernière fois qu'elle et moi nous étions séparés en ville, ça avait immédiatement mal tourné. Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner mais elle avait prit sa décision.

\- Okay... dit Allison. On va la retrouver.

* * *

J'avais probablement choisi le mauvais chemin. J'avais atteint le Pont du Mémorial des Vétérans, une structure en pierres massive et magnifique qui traversait le Susquehanna et reliait Columbia à Wrightsville. Le fleuve était agité. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir l'eau mais je savais que la pluie des derniers jours avait fait monter son niveau. Il clapotait. J'entendais les vagues s'écraser sur les piliers du pont.

Je me penchai par dessus bord. Rien. Que du noir. Au bout du pont vers Wrightsville, noir. De là d'où je venais, noir. J'étais seul sur ce passage glacé, qui volait dans le vide. Peu importe la direction dans laquelle je regardais, je n'y voyais plus rien à dix mètres. Si je tournais sur moi-même je n'aurais plus été en mesure de dire de quel côté je venais. J'avais trouvé un coin isolé du reste du monde, où le temps semblait s'arrêter.

J'entendis un glapissement de surprise, puis des pieds nus courir sur la pierre. Janet, là, devant moi. Elle couru pour disparaitre, se faire engloutir par les ténèbres. Je couru à sa poursuite en l'appelant. Janet se rendit compte que j'étais beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, alors elle décida de changer de plan. Elle arrêta sa course et grimpa sur le muret de pierre. Elle vacilla dangereusement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Janet fit dos aux eaux sombres et nous nous retrouvâmes figés, face à face. Une larme et une goutte de sueur tombèrent de son visage. Emportées par la brise, elles dégringolèrent du pont pour se fondre dans les remous des dizaines de mètres plus bas.

\- Arrête de t'enfuir, Janet. dis-je calmement. C'est fini.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Graham ! s'écria Janet. Ne t'approche pas de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas sauter ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je serais prête à le faire si tu t'approches ! Je vais sauter !

\- Je ne bouge pas. Je ne m'approche pas. Maintenant, descend s'il-te-plait.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?

\- Je suis venu pour t'aider. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. On veut que tu rentres à la maison.

\- La bonne blague ! s'écria-t-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un rire forcé. Tu ne m'aiderais pas sans raison. Tu es venu profiter du spectacle ? Janet agit comme une tarée alors ça t'intéresse ? Cool ! Janet va se jeter du pont ! Regardons ça !

\- Non, je suis là car j'ai envie de t'aider. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas envie de sauter, alors ne le fais pas s'il-te-plait. Ca serait une grosse bêtise.

\- Ca m'étonnerait que tu saches ce que je ressens ! Tu te réjouis du malheur des autres et des trucs les plus sordides. T'as un esprit pervers, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Comme tout à l'heure, quand tu voulais t'occuper d'Elizabeth avant qu'elle ne se transforme !

\- C'est Luciano qui s'en est chargé. répondis-je. Il le fallait.

\- Evidemment ! C'est parce que lui aussi il a trouvé que c'était glauque la manière dont tu t'es tout de suite proposé pour le faire ! Tu es tout le temps le premier volontaire pour ces trucs ! Luciano voulait aider. Toi, la seule chose qui t'intéressait c'était de lui planter ton couteau dans la tête !

\- Je voulais le faire car je peux l'assumer ! m'exclamai-je sincèrement. Il n'y a aucune raison de laisser faire quelqu'un qui en serait traumatisé. J'aide tout le monde, tout le temps, pour qu'ils puissent garder l'esprit tranquille ! C'est ma mission ! Ca ne m'amuse pas de te voir en détresse, crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis vraiment là pour toi !

\- Pathétique. dit Janet avec dégout. T'es tellement bon menteur que tu crois à ce que tu dis... T'es encore plus paumé que je le croyais...

\- Janet...

\- Tais-toi, Graham. dit-elle fermement. Tout a été dit.

Et bien qu'elle saute si elle ne voulait pas être secourue...

\- Janet, ne me fais pas ça. implora une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai en voyant Conrad arriver. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi.

\- Conrad... soupira Janet. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Va-t'en.

La jeune fille essuya ses dernières larmes. Elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer.

\- Je t'en supplie Janet, descend.

\- Ne pense pas à moi. gémit Janet. Il n'y a plus de Janet. Va-t'en. Je suis désolée que tu me vois comme ça. J'en peux plus, c'est fini. J'ai toujours été forte pour ma famille. Mes parents et ma sœur sont morts, je le sais, et je le savais déjà avant. Et maintenant ma tante... Je suis quoi, si je n'ai plus personne qui m'aime autour de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Ma famille... Je n'ai plus personnes... Je ne suis plus personne... Rien. Une poussière qui va disparaitre dans la rivière.

\- Comment tu veux que je ne pense pas à toi ? demanda Conrad. Tu veux que je pense à moi seul ? Que je sois égoïste ? Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça revient au même, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une chose que je veuille. Toi. Car il reste quelqu'un qui tient à toi.

\- A quoi bon continuer ? demanda Janet.

\- Si tu penses que ta vie est finie, ne finis pas la mienne par la même occasion. Continue à rester pour moi. Je t'aime, Janet.

Conrad tendit une main tremblotante devant lui. Janet la saisit.


	36. Jour 158

** 158ème jour (27/11/2014)** Comme souvent, c'était Luciano qui était derrière le volant. Nous étions seuls ce soir-là, de retour d'une expédition peu fructueuse loin des villes. Nous avions quand même ramené du confit d'oignon et j'étais très impatient de le montrer aux autres car nous n'avions pas souvent d'aliments sucrés. Ils allaient être contents. Je voulais conserver les pots jusqu'à Noël mais ça allait être difficile avec certains des estomac-sur-pattes qui m'entouraient.

Luciano et Conrad mangeaient pour cinq, et Gloria avait tendance à farfouiller dans les placards et ces derniers temps elle se mettait à aller en cuisine avant mon arrivée pour imposer son menu. Elle était douée, mais c'étaient toujours les mêmes aliments qui étaient mis de côté et nous avions maintenant une réserve de boites de lentilles pour plusieurs semaines qu'il allait bien falloir consommer un jour. A côté de Gloria, je passais pour le méchant cuisinier quand je me forçais à utiliser ce que personne n'aimait. Ca me contrariait qu'on change mes menus, mais comme je m'étais fait la réflexion, je n'étais pas à plaindre si c'était ma seule contrariété.

La nuit tombait. Le reste du groupe devait avoir arrêté de labourer la terre gelée à cette heure-ci. Joe avait prévu de faire planter aujourd'hui des laitues résistantes aux températures hivernales. Jamais notre potager n'avait été aussi magnifique. Il s'étendait et devenait plus vert de semaine en semaine. Avec ce que nous avions, personne ne craignait la famine.

* * *

L'herbe au bord de la route que nous empruntions était couverte d'un givre étincelant. Les premiers flocons n'étaient pas loin. M'ennuyant quelque peu, je soufflai sur ma vitre pour dessiner. Un motif apparu de lui-même dans la buée avant que je ne pose mon doigt sur la vitre : un smiley. J'ignorais qui l'avait dessiné, mais ça m'amusait. Je lui rajoutai des cheveux hirsutes.

\- Hum... Tu viens de rater la sortie, Lou. dis-je en regardant dans le rétroviseur le panneau indiquant le chemin pour le Chickies Rock County Park.

\- Non. répondit-il avec un sourire large de trois kilomètres.

\- Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? demandai-je, intrigué.

\- Surprise... dit-il d'un air mystérieux et de plus en plus réjoui. Tu ne veux pas deviner ?

\- Si... Armes, nourriture ou outils ?

\- Rien de tout ça ! s'exclama Luciano.

\- Mais dans quelle direction on va, là ? demandai-je. Il n'y a rien de ce côté. Juste de la forêt et des champs. On sera rentré avant l'heure du dîner ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de me coucher tard...

\- A quel moment j'ai dis qu'on rentrera manger à la maison ? Qui te dit que c'est dans ton lit que tu dormiras ?

\- Ho... soupirai-je, pas emballé par ce que j'entendais. Non, pas la voiture. J'ai dormi quelques nuits dans la mienne avant le camp de réfugiés et ça n'a rien de confortable. Ca m'a déglingué le dos. Et en plus il fait froid et on ne tiendra pas à deux à l'arrière !

\- Tssst, tssst, tssst. Calme-toi. Je sais ce que je fais. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour la nuit. J'avais prévu mon coup. Ce n'est pas dans la voiture qu'on va dormir.

\- Alors où ça ? demandai-je. Les autres vont s'inquiéter. Ils vont penser qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose si on ne rentre pas ce soir. C'est vraiment pas raisonnable de continuer à vadrouiller.

\- Pas de soucis. Allison, Joseph et Conrad sont prévenus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ils le savaient et tu ne m'as rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ? C'est une surprise pour moi ? Pour moi personnellement ? On ne va pas chercher des trucs à ramener ?

\- C'est exact ! s'exclama Luciano. C'est pour ça qu'Allison était excitée comme une puce quand elle nous a souhaités une bonne journée. Tu ne te doutais vraiment de rien ?

\- Non... C'est loin l'endroit où on va ?

\- Non, nous serons bientôt arrivés, tu vas voir ce que je nous réserve.

* * *

\- Ta Daaaam ! s'exclama Luciano.

Luciano me présenta la bâtisse, ou plutôt le mini-château qu'il tenait tant à me montrer. Il avait un seul étage, mais il devait tout de même y avoir une quinzaine de chambres à l'intérieur. Il avait un style européen du XVIIIe siècle ; il avait probablement été construit pour un amateur d'architecture classique plein aux as. Il était rectangulaire, avec devant lui une cour en gravier blanc nettement moins impressionnante et travaillée que le bâtiment. Il était entouré d'un petit bois mais ne bénéficiait d'aucune protection. Pas de mur, pas de portail.

C'était joli sous ce ciel étoilé, mais bon... Ce n'était pas parce que c'était grand qu'il y avait des choses à piller à l'intérieur. Des choses plus chères peut-être, mais plus intéressantes c'était moins sûr. Et puis pas besoin de fouiller pendant des heures au point d'être obligés à dormir à l'intérieur.

\- Je comprends toujours pas... dis-je.

\- Mais si ! s'exclama Luciano. Toi et moi, seuls pour toute une soirée.

\- Dans ce château hanté ?

\- Depuis quand n'avons nous pas eu un dîner en tête-à-tête ? Ne cherche pas, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et ce n'est pas une maison hanté, c'est un hôtel.

\- Si, on a souvent des tête-à-tête. affirmai-je. Au petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de quelque chose de plus romantique pour une fois ? Quelque chose de plus intime ? Sans personne autre que nous ? Ca va te plaire, tu vas voir !

\- Si, bien sûr. reconnus-je. Ca me plait de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec toi. Au calme.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'il faudrait faire régulièrement. dit Luciano. Ca éloigne la routine. Et puis c'est Thanksgiving et personne n'avait rien prévu. Ca aurait été triste de passer une soirée sans rien faire de spécial.

\- Je n'ai jamais fêté Thanksgiving. Ca ne fait pas partie de ma culture. Si tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurais pris la peine de me changer... dis-je en reniflant mon t-shirt. Et de me laver, aussi...

Luciano passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Il y a de l'eau chaude dans les salles de bain. murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Bordel ! m'exclamai-je avec joie. C'était par ça qu'il fallait que tu commences !

* * *

La façade ouvragée m'avait laissé espérer des suites luxueuses, et à notre entrée dans le hall je compris que ça allait être au delà de mes espérances. Première chose, il y avait de l'électricité. Luciano alluma le groupe électrogène dans la cave à notre arrivée. Que Dieu bénisse les groupes électrogènes. Même si je n'étais pas croyant, les groupes électrogène méritaient qu'on leur dédie un Dieu. Moi qui croyais que ce n'étaient que dans les films qu'on pouvait dire "Plus de courant ? Pas de soucis ! Utilisons le groupe électrogène !", comme si ces choses poussaient dans les arbres. C'était la solution miracle adaptable à chaque situation. Il était malheureusement presque mort, alors c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il était mis en route.

Les chambres étaient parfaites. Il y avait des lecteurs Blu-ray, mais malheureusement aucun film à notre disposition. Pas bien logique, personne ne se rendait à l'hôtel avec ses propres films. Mais l'apothéose c'était quand même la salle de bain : un jacuzzi occupait l'angle de la pièce, assez grand pour qu'on s'y installe confortablement à deux. Qui disait groupe électrogène et chauffe-eau électrique fonctionnel disait également eau bouillante... et bulles... et jets de massage... Ho que oui, j'étais extrêmement reconnaissant envers mon compagnon d'avoir trouvé ce lieu pour notre soirée.

Le bain en amoureux, il serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, j'étais debout sur un sol de marbre poussiéreux avec une queue de billard entre les mains, observé par deux statues de femmes nues et sans bras façon Vénus de Milo. Luciano, penché sur la table de billard, tapa dans la boule blanche qui cassa le paquet de billes colorées.

\- Strike. dis-je.

\- Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas joué... La partie n'est pas prête de se finir...

\- On la commence à peine. dis-je en me positionnant. Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. C'est cruel et sans doute très douloureux pour la pauvre bête...

Je tapai la boule blanche à mon tour. Elle ne fit que des rebonds sur les bords avant de s'arrêter doucement au contact d'une autre boule.

\- Super. dit Luciano avec un petit rire moqueur. Au moins nous avons le même niveau au billard. Tu connais les règles au moins ?

\- Mettre les billes dans le trou. répondis-je. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Hum... Okay, alors si tu n'y connais rien on va se contenter de faire comme ça.

\- Avec qui tu jouais au billard ? Tu as beaucoup joué ?

\- Avec mes collègues. Ils étaient aussi mes amis. Il y avait à peu près tout ce dont j'avais besoin sur la base dans laquelle je travaillais. C'était une véritable mini-ville, du coup je ne fréquentais presque que des militaires. Même mes voisins. Mon immeuble entier était constitué de studios pour militaires célibataires. Mon cousin, lui, avait une maison pavillonnaire dans le quartier voisin. Tu vois, ma vie ne dépassait pas quelques kilomètres carré.

\- J'aurais bien aimé connaitre ça. J'ai eu des bouts de vie éparpillés un peu partout, j'ai jamais pu me dire "Ca y est, ma vie est ici", même si ça faisait déjà quelques années que je m'étais bien installé. Et j'avais raison, aujourd'hui nous sommes ici. Demain, où sera-t-on ?

Luciano mit sa première bille dans un trou d'angle.

\- Sous un autre toit, peut-être. dit-il. Mais on changerait seulement de maison, pas de foyer. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, mon foyer reste avec moi. C'est toujours une certaine forme de stabilité.

\- C'est mignon. Si je mets la boule blanche dans le trou, ça fait quoi ? Ca fait des points négatifs ?

\- Comme tu veux. répondit Luciano avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu peux décider des règles si ça t'amuses.

\- Dis-donc, une bande de militaires célibataires dans le même immeuble, ça devait bien délirer là-dedans, non ?

\- Je te vois venir avec tes fantasmes. Non, ça ne "délirait" pas.

\- Ouais, mais de temps en temps quand-même, non ? demandai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude, le faisant rater son tir. Dans le tas, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant.

\- Tu oublies que les relations trop "proches" n'étaient pas vraiment autorisées entre collègues...

\- Don't ask, don't tell ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, il y a aussi ça.

\- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de faire des rencontres. remarquai-je. Tu m'avais bien parlé d'un gars qui s'est fait mettre en pièces par des zombies devant un cabaret le jour où tu as rencontré Joe et Allison. "Le jour du massacre", comme disait Stephen. C'était quoi le nom de ce gars, déjà ? Greg ?

\- Craig. souffla Luciano en ratant un nouveau tir. Mais t'entendre parler de gens "mis en pièces" me donne le cafard, surtout si je les connaissais. Tu veux bien changer de sujet ?

\- Pardon.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste... Ce n'est pas la personne à laquelle je voulais penser ce soir.

\- Okay.

\- Ouais, en fait le milieu professionnel dans lequel je bossais n'était pas aussi fermé vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité qu'on pourrait le croire, tant que ça ne créait pas d'embrouille. Mais j'ai peut-être cette impression parce que mon environnement familial était plus hostile si on compare les deux. Mes parents n'auraient pas dormi sereinement s'ils étaient avec nous au gîte, sachant qu'il y aurait eu des "sodomites" et une famille de "nègres" à proximité.

\- Tu décris de charmantes personnes qui donnent envie qu'on les rencontre. dis-je ironiquement. Je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de problème. Ma mère devait penser qu'un seul homo sur six enfants était un quota acceptable. Elle était presque contente d'avoir une "famille moderne". Je crois qu'elle a dit ça un jour. Il parait que ça serait à la mode...

Mon coup fit sauter la boule en dehors du billard.

\- On se débrouille comme des pieds ou c'est juste une impression ? demandai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Le tapis de billard était intact avant notre arrivée. On l'a ravagé.

\- On peut faire autre chose, si tu veux.

\- Tu as d'autres idées ? demanda Luciano.

\- Non, mais tu dois connaitre cet endroit un peu mieux que moi, tu en as déjà fait le tour.

\- C'est la seule activité à part la télé dont on ne peut pas se servir.

\- Une visite nocturne du parc, alors ? proposai-je en ramassant la boule qui avait roulé jusqu'au pied d'une statue.

\- Trop dangereux, il fait froid, et il n'y a qu'un marécage nauséabond derrière la maison. Donc on n'a rien à faire dehors.

\- Un marécage ? Cool, tu penses qu'on entendra des grenouilles coasser depuis la chambre ?

\- J'espère pas. dit Luciano. Je déteste ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà décapité un serpent avec une pelle mais une grenouille ça te dégoute ? Je jouais avec des grenouilles quand j'étais gosse, c'était sympa. J'en chopais dans le ruisseau derrière mon quartier.

\- Moi aussi. Etant môme, j'ai mis un pétard dans la gueule d'une grenouille... Elle m'a explosée au visage. J'étais stupide, je croyais que ça allait juste les effrayer. Je peux plus les voir en peinture maintenant.

Je ris gentiment.

\- Moi je leur faisais faire le "plongeon de la mort" avec mon petit frère depuis un pont. dis-je.

\- Au moins elles atterrissaient dans l'eau...

\- Non. répliquai-je. Elles atterrissaient sur l'autoroute. Je faisais juste sauter celle que mon frère voulait sauver.

\- Ho... On était des monstres. dit Luciano avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pourrais plus faire ça à un animal aujourd'hui.

\- On était des enfants. C'est pareil.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il y ait des grenouilles vers le marécage ? T'aimerais en attraper ?

\- On pourrait les manger. suggérai-je.

\- Mon Dieu... dit Luciano avec dégout. Manger des grenouilles ? Tu ne serais quand-même pas devenu français ? Rappelle-moi combien de temps tu as étudié en là-bas. Deux ans ? Trois ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait d'autre, ces enfoirés ?

\- C'est très bon.

\- Lavage de cerveau manifeste, mais j'ai emmené la bouffe pour ce soir avec nous, alors c'est moi qui m'en charge cette fois. Ca m'évitera de subir tes goûts bizarres. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans un groupe avec dix personnes capables de cuisiner, ça soit l'anglais qui s'y colle presque à tous les coups.

\- Bonjour les préjugés. commentai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu, toi ? Ragoût de caribou ou pizza ?

\- Tu aimes bien te foutre des gens, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? Moi aussi j'utilise des clichés sur les habitudes dans certains pays ? Dis-moi vite ce qu'il y a pour ce soir, je suis pressé. Je dois me rendre à Poudlard pour prendre un thé avec le prince William et j'ai garé mon Tardis en double file.

\- Ma foi, peut-être bien qu'il boit son thé en ce moment, ce prince William. dit Luciano. Il a dû y avoir des milliers de personnes qui ont été prêtes à se sacrifier pour lui.

\- Sûrement. Moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas... Imagine, peut-être que la Grande-Bretagne est encore plus ravagée que les Etats-Unis. Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas et qu'à présent tu es roi ?

\- Là, c'est toi qui fantasme. dis-je. Si je suis roi, je veux une petite cloche pour sonner mes disciples. Et pour que je sois roi, il faut déjà enterrer mes sœurs, deux de mes frères, leurs enfants et peut-être aussi ma mère. Dans ces conditions ça serait un peu malsain de souhaiter être roi d'Angleterre. Mais bon... Si c'est moi, alors God save the King.

\- Ca va, la grosse tête ?

\- Silence, suppôt du roi.

\- Rosbif. répliqua Luciano.

\- Cul-béni.

\- Pif-en-biais.

\- Monosourcil.

\- Ouch. soupira Luciano avec une grimace. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait aux termes blessants.

* * *

Nous prenions le temps de manger. J'étais bien obligé, tout ce que j'avalais me brûlait systématiquement le système digestif de la gorge à l'estomac. Mes douleurs chroniques étaient devenues des douleurs permanentes. A cause de ça, je mangeais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Quel que soit le type d'irritation ou d'infection que ce soit, ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer avec le temps. Peut-être devais-je en parler à Allison pour qu'elle m'examine... Il fallait s'y faire, je n'allais plus jamais rencontrer de véritable docteur alors les petits désagréments allaient s'accumuler avec l'âge. Si je devais trouver du positif à mon état, au moins je n'avais plus aucune trace de petite poignée sur les flancs.

Servir des chips et des cacahuètes sous un lustre en cristal n'était pas aussi romantique que Luciano l'aurait voulu mais qu'importe. Nous avions beaucoup ri ce soir là. Mon compagnon avait raison, c'était totalement différent se retrouver seuls. Nous étions comme un jeune couple qui venait de s'installer ensemble. Pas de chamaillerie entre Conrad et Janet. Pas de Gloria qui interpellait tout le monde comme si elle parlait à des malentendants. Pas de jappement de chien. Pas de Davis courant dans toutes les pièces. Les moments de silence entre Luciano et moi s'appréciaient autant que nos discussions.

Dans ma vie d'autrefois, Luciano et moi, ça n'aurait pas marché. Il m'aurait plu mais nous étions trop différents. Ca aurait duré un petit peu, une brève et intense rencontre, puis je l'aurais lâché à la seconde où il était devenu une sangsue, c'est à dire dès les premiers jours. Il nous aurait rapidement imaginés en train de faire construire une maison, avec deux labradors et un emprunt sur vingt ans... Ca ne serait pas arrivé et aujourd'hui nous aurions probablement de nouveau été seuls.

Mais j'avais été forcé de vivre en sa compagnie, forcé de le connaitre et au final nous formions un couple complémentaire. Lui m'aimait. Moi, j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'appartenait, comme un bien matériel. C'était soit de l'amour, soit une possessivité extrême. Aujourd'hui, une vie sans lui était impensable. Son réconfort et son amour était comme une drogue qui se rependait dans mes veines. Il me faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais une personnalité qui pouvait facilement tomber dans l'addiction : travail, sexe, sport. Je n'avais jamais considéré mes anciennes addictions comme telles. C'était la première fois que je pouvais me dire addict à une personne et c'était un peu effrayant puisqu'il pouvait choisir d'impacter mon état d'esprit, en bien ou en mal selon ses envies.

Luciano me prit la main.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais. répondis-je la bouche pleine de chips, suite à quoi Luciano explosa de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demandai-je.

\- Ho, excuse-moi. répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes de rire. On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle là. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises "Je t'aime" aussi ou même que tu me fiches un râteau, mais pas à ça. Ce n'est pas la chose que tu étais supposé répondre.

\- Pourquoi le dire si je peux te le montrer ? dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ca peut à la fois se dire et se montrer. Les mots ne sont pas inutiles. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à te dire.

\- Okay.

\- Toi et moi, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on puisse vivre une si belle histoire ? demanda Luciano. Je sais que le début n'est pas... si merveilleux que ça. Mais si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien du tout. Nous étions tous les deux un peu chamboulés par ce changement radical dans nos vies. La fin du monde... La mort tout autour de nous... C'était brusque, alors chercher quelque chose pour oublier ces horreurs était ce dont nous avions besoin tous les deux, quitte à sauter dans les bras du premier inconnu. C'est ce que nous avons fait. C'était fusionnel, et c'était la première fois depuis le début de tout ça que je vivais quelque chose qui me fasse apprécier le fait d'avoir survécu.

\- Tu étais très bien aussi. dis-je en pensant qu'il s'attendait à une réponse de ma part. Tu l'es toujours.

\- Ca aurait put être un moment fugace... Un échange, puis un au revoir... Je ne savais pas que tu avais cette force. Cette force qui t'a fait te battre un moment aux côtés des militaires. A mes côtés. Tu es toujours resté avec moi. J'étais assez fort pour me battre. Avec les enjeux, je n'étais pas prêt à baisser les bras. Il y avait tant de vies à sauver... dont la tienne et la mienne. Nos forces réunies m'ont fait connaitre des moments exaltants. Je t'ai toujours protégé et tu faisais la même chose. Tu es le co-équipier idéal, entre les mains duquel j'aurais toujours confiance pour y placer ma vie.

\- C'est réciproque.

\- Même dans les moments difficiles, quand nous étions blessés ou après la mort de Stephen, tu m'as toujours supporté. dit Luciano. Tu m'as écouté et tu t'es ouvert avec franchise. Je peux te parler comme je n'ai jamais pu le faire avec aucun autre ami. On partage quelque chose d'unique... Tu es unique... On se connait depuis même pas cinq mois et pourtant je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel.

\- Tu cherches à me faire rougir ? demandai-je en enfilant une nouvelle poignée de chips dans ma bouche.

\- Tu es mon amant, mon co-équipier et mon meilleur ami. J'aimerais que tu sois encore une dernière chose.

Luciano retira sa main de la mienne. Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite noire. Il l'ouvrit, et je découvris à l'intérieur un large anneau argent et noir.

Okay... C'était donc en train de se passer... Ferme la bouche, Graham.

\- Veux-tu me donner l'immense bonheur de devenir ton mari ?

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE V**


	37. Chapitre VI Joyeux Noël Jour185 Version1

**CHAPITRE VI - JOYEUX NOËL  
**

**185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 1

** Point de vue de Davis WILLIAMS / 07:15 **

\- C'est l'heure, les garçons ! s'exclama maman en claquant dans ses mains. On ne se lève pas dans dix minutes, on ne se lève pas dans deux minutes, on se lève maintenant !

\- Maman... gémit Alan en écrasant son oreiller sur son visage pour ne plus l'entendre. Je veux bien me lever, mais tu peux pas arrêter de crier ?

\- Pour que tu t'endormes encore, comme d'habitude ? Tu as du boulot, tu as oublié ? Tu crois que tu peux passer ton tour à chaque fois que tu es fatigué ? Depuis hier tu es supposé aller nous chercher de nouvelles réserves d'eau ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va manger la neige qui tombe à la place ?

De la neige ?! Fou de joie, je sautai du lit. Je grimpai sur la malle en osier sous la fenêtre pour mieux voir l'extérieur.

Whouaaa... C'était trop beau ! C'était trop bien ! C'était déjà vachement épais et ça continuait de tomber ! Je ne reconnaissais plus les voitures. Elles s'étaient transformées en icebergs. Tout était blanc. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé mais l'éclat de la neige me faisait mal aux yeux. Un bloc de poudreuse dégringola du toit du gîte. Broum, l'avalanche ! Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais aller dehors immédiatement pour jouer !

\- Maman, je peux jouer sous la neige ? demandai-je avec envie.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà sorti tes bottes. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'habiller ? Papa va t'emmener prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la grande maison et après tu pourras jouer. Je te rejoindrai si j'ai le temps, ça te va ?

Et comment ! J'arrachai presque mon pyjama et couru jusqu'au tiroir à chaussettes.

\- Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur ton frère. dit sèchement maman à Alan.

\- Ho, lui il va glander dans la neige et moi je dois aller chercher l'eau au fleuve. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait plus d'entrain que moi !

\- Alan. dit maman d'une voix forte et froide.

\- C'est bon, tu vois pas que je bouge ? Laisse-moi juste aller à mon rythme. Tu peux partir, que je me change ?

Maman quitta la pièce. J'avais déjà fini de m'habiller quand Alan posa un pied par terre. Mon frère et moi occupions une chambre à l'étage de la maison. Papa et maman n'étaient pas dans l'autre chambre, ils dormaient au rez-de-chaussée parce que papa ne pouvait pas gravir les escaliers.

\- Papa m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour le père Noël ? dit Alan.

\- Je savais qu'il n'existait pas. Je ne suis pas bête.

\- Il t'a dit qu'il n'existait pas ? s'étonna Alan. Bon... J'imagine que c'est pour ne pas te faire de peine. Tu sais Davis, le père Noël existait bien. Une année j'avais été super discret et à minuit j'avais glissé le haut de ma tête devant la fenêtre et je l'ai vu avec son traineau. Je te jure.

\- Pfff. Tu dis n'importe quoi. rétorquai-je. Pourquoi papa m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Père Noël alors ?

\- Il est mort. Les zombies l'ont mangé.

\- T'es bête. Je sais que c'est pas vrai.

\- Si ! Et après, il a mangé ses rennes jusqu'à en exploser. Il a fait comme ça ! Bwoaaaah !

Alan couru vers moi en gesticulant et me frappa avec son oreiller. Je tombai à la renverse en rigolant. Je m'emparai de mon oreiller et lui frappai les jambes.

\- Tiens ! m'écriai-je. Prends ça espèce de menteur !

Alan fit un jeu de jambes, bondit en arrière, en posture de combat. Je grimpai sur mon lit pour pouvoir lui taper le visage.

\- Tu vas morfler ! s'exclama Alan en riant. T'as oublié que je rends les coups !

\- Moi aussi ! Oreiller-boulet-de-canon !

Je jetai l'oreiller en plein sur son visage. Alan fit mine d'être étourdi, cracha son cri d'agonie dramatique et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Je sautai sur le plancher, m'approchai du corps et posai un pied sur son torse. Je levai les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Yeeeeah ! m'écriai-je, tout joyeux. Le gentil a gagné !

Trois coups sourds se firent entendre à travers le sol.

\- C'est terminé ce vacarme ou il faut que je monte ?! résonna la voix énervée de maman.

Alan se releva et ramassa un t-shirt.

\- Oups. dit-il en souriant, loin d'être désolé du raffut que nous avions fait. C'est vrai que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Mais c'était marrant, hein ?

J'aimais bien me chamailler comme ça avec lui. Pendant qu'Alan finissait de s'habiller, je descendis les escaliers en courant pour aller dire bonjour à papa. Plus vite j'étais prêt, plus vite je pourrais jouer dans la neige. De le neige rien que pour moi. J'allais pouvoir faire le plus grand bonhomme de neige jamais fait !

Cette journée était super, je n'avais jamais été aussi pressé d'être Noël.

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 13:51 **

\- Est-ce qu'on a des carottes ? demandai-je.

\- Non. répondit maman. Pourquoi ? C'est pour le nez ?

\- Les bonhommes de neige ont toujours un nez en carotte. T'es sûre qu'on n'a pas de carotte qui pousse au potager ?

\- Sûre et certaine ! Et même si on en avait, ça serait uniquement pour les manger. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un morceau de bois pour le nez de ton bonhomme ?

J'étais déçu. Les bonhommes de neige avaient toujours un nez en carotte. Je voulais un nez orange. Avec un bâton, ça serait moche.

Maman parlait avec Allison sur le perron de la grande maison. J'étais content de les voir rire. Si elles riaient, il y avait des chances pour qu'elles viennent jouer avec moi. Peut-être même qu'on pourrait faire un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige.

Maman me surveillait toujours quand je jouais dehors. C'était bien parce que comme ça j'avais toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, mais ça m'empêchait de jouer là où je voulais. Les monstres dans la forêt ne me faisaient pas peur. Si j'en voyais un, il suffisait de courir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout le monde en avait peur. Une fois, maman m'avait laissé seul juste une minute pendant qu'elle était allée chercher son pull à la maison. Pendant ce temps, j'avais pu aller au bord de la forêt et j'avais trouvé le pied coupé d'un monstre. C'était dégoutant, ça sentait pire que du vomi mais c'était rigolo. C'était tout dur, les orteils ne pouvaient pas plier.

Ca aurait été drôle de se faire peur, d'aller dans la forêt, d'appeler un monstre et de s'enfuir juste après. Je savais que personne ne m'autoriserait à le faire. Alan non plus ne voulait pas, alors qu'il n'écoutait pas toujours papa et maman.

J'en avais un peu marre qu'il n'y ait aucun enfant de mon âge, même une fille ça aurait été bien pour jouer.

\- Maman ! appelai-je. Tu veux pas venir faire un autre bonhomme à côté du mien ?

\- Peut-être tout à l'heure mon chéri. répondit-elle.

Je soupirai. C'était toujours la même chose. "Tout à l'heure", ça voulait dire "non".

J'avais fait trois boules. Une grosse, une moyenne et une petite. La petite boule c'était la tête. J'avais déterré deux cailloux tout ronds pour les yeux et une branche tordue pour faire une bouche qui sourit. Tant pis pour le nez en carotte, j'avais trouvé à la place un morceau de bois pointu super épais qui lui donnait un beau nez.

Je soulevai la boule de taille moyenne et la mis sur la grosse boule. C'était lourd mais j'étais fort. En revanche, c'était maintenant trop haut pour que je place la tête au sommet.

Je regardai à gauche et à droite pour trouver de l'aide. Maman n'avait pas mis ses gants, elle allait sûrement dire non ou prendre trois heures pour aller les chercher. J'aperçus Joe vers le potager. Il avait installé des bâches transparentes autour et au dessus de certaines plantes quelques semaines auparavant et maintenant il enlevait la neige qui les recouvrait pour qu'elles ne se retrouvent pas écrasées. Si seulement les haricots pouvaient être écrasés et réduits en bouillis...

\- Joe ? demandai-je. Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la tête de mon bonhomme ?

Il accepta. Je ramassai la tête et Joe me souleva par dessous les bras pour que j'atteigne la bonne hauteur. Parfait ! Super bonhomme de neige !

\- Merci ! m'exclamai-je.

\- De rien. répondit-il amicalement.

\- Si tu as finis avec les plantes, tu veux bien jouer à la bataille de boules de neige avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. répondit Joe. A la condition que tu envoies une boule en direction d'Allison "par erreur".

\- Ouais ! m'écriai-je.

Joe était gentil. Quand il allait avoir des enfants ils auraient de la chance de l'avoir comme père. Alors que je me baissais pour faire ma première boule avec mes doigts rougis par le froid, une voiture fit irruption sur le parking. C'était Luciano qui revenait de l'extérieur.

\- Ha. dit Joe. Il va falloir que tu me donnes une petite minute, je vais voir ce que Luciano nous a rapporté.

\- Il était parti chercher quoi ? demandai-je.

\- Je te laisse découvrir.

Maman, Joe, Allison et moi vinrent à la rencontre de Luciano. Il sortit précipitamment du véhicule avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Je dois signaler un petit problème. dit-il. Je crois que nous avons une horde en approche. J'ai dû faire beaucoup d'arrêts pour ne pas me faire repérer, c'est pour ça que je rentre un peu plus tard que prévu.

\- Combien ? demanda maman.

\- C'est très difficile à estimer. C'est dans le parc au milieu des arbres alors j'ai pas pu faire de comptage. Mais il y en a beaucoup et ils ne s'étaient jamais autant avancés dans le parc.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Allison. Il faudrait peut-être les distraire pour les éloigner.

\- Ils ne viendront pas, normalement. dit Joe. Les zombies n'aiment pas les montées. Automatiquement quand ils glissent ils repartent en descendant.

\- Oui mais c'est arrivé il y a quelques mois qu'un gros groupe arrive à monter quand-même. objecta maman. Ta règle ne s'applique pas à chaque fois, Joe.

\- Ecoutez, ils ne viennent pas dans notre direction. affirma Luciano. Ils sont assez nombreux pour avoir un courant directeur bien visible et je peux vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas sur leur trajet.

\- Donc tu penses que c'est sans danger ? demanda Allison.

\- Oui, mais on ne va pas faire d'autres sorties aujourd'hui. dit Luciano. Quelqu'un avait prévu quelque chose à l'extérieur ?

\- Tout est déjà fait. dit maman. Alan et Conrad sont déjà allés chercher l'eau ce matin et j'ai rapporté du bois.

\- Parfait. dit Luciano. Alors tout est bon. Par précaution on va éviter de forcer sur le volume de la musique ce soir, hein. Et aussi il faudrait faire rentrer la chienne, elle aboie dès qu'elle a la trouille. Tout ira bien. Je voulais juste vous informer de ce que j'ai vu.

\- Dis, Luciano. dis-je. Tu as rapporté quoi ?

\- Va faire le tour de la jeep et regarde à l'arrière. me répondit-il.

Je couru voir ce qu'il y avait.

Génial ! Un sapin de Noël !

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 15:48 /** J'avais terminé de décorer le sapin, maintenant c'était l'heure du goûter !

Je grimpai sur le tabouret et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Je tendis les bras du mieux que je pouvais mais rien à faire, j'étais trop petit pour atteindre le placard.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Graham.

J'acceptai volontiers. Maman m'avait dit que je pouvais aller prendre mon goûter tout seul et elle n'avait pas pensé à ce problème de taille.

Graham était déjà dans la cuisine depuis un bon moment. Les mains dans un saladier avec une pâte collante toute marron, il façonnait des bonhommes à la cannelle. Ca sentait très bon. Je voulais bien essayer d'en faire mais c'était même pas la peine de demander, Graham n'aimait pas que je l'aide. Il me parlait gentiment mais je comprenais rapidement quand il voulait me faire passer le message que je le gênais. Par contre, lui pouvait m'aider quand j'en avais besoin, c'était déjà ça.

\- Hum... dit Graham. Ta mère te donne combien de barres de chocolat ?

Maman ne m'en donnait qu'une seule pour le goûter.

\- Deux ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Pas étonnant que ça parte si vite. marmonna Graham en me tendant le chocolat.

\- Merci. dis-je d'un air innocent.

J'étais content, Graham n'avait même pas remarqué que j'avais menti. Pourvu qu'il n'en parle pas à maman...

Graham enfourna ses biscuits. Je grignotais mon goûter en profitant de la chaleur du four et des bonnes odeurs. Assis sur le tabouret, je balançais mes jambes dans le vide en regardant la fumée qui s'échappait de la marmite faire de la buée sur les vitres. Le bouillonnement de la sauce me mettait en appétit.

Ce soir, nous aurions de la viande. Deux lapins. Le premier avait été attrapé trois jours auparavant par Joe et Luciano partis en chasse. Ils l'avaient découvert caché dans une souche creuse et l'avaient ramené vivant. Je n'avais pas eu le droit de le caresser, maman disait qu'il pouvait me mordre par peur de l'humain et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à lui. On l'avait gardé vivant dans une cage avec une soucoupe d'eau et Luciano l'avait tué, vidé et dépecé ce matin. Lui qui n'avait l'habitude que de vider des poissons était presque désolé de devoir faire ça au pauvre petit lapin. Le deuxième lapin avait lui aussi été attrapé par Luciano, abattu la veille au soir d'une balle dans la tête en pleine forêt.

Graham se mit à rire doucement tout seul.

\- Il y a un lapin qui est remué par le jus. dit-il. On dirait qu'il nous fait coucou, tu veux voir ? Il parait vivant... Avec la peau en moins.

Je fis non de la tête. Si ça l'amusait, alors il était stupide.

Adrian fit irruption dans la cuisine. Mal coiffé et débraillé, il était encore loin d'être prêt pour la fête. Il remplit un verre d'eau, le posa sur le plan de travail et se figea en me regardant comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu auparavant. Je crus qu'il allait me parler mais il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, oubliant son verre.

Drôle de bonhomme...

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 19:16 **

\- Allez, Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Joe pour la énième fois.

Allison et Luciano firent taper leur verre contre le sien. Les autres étaient occupés à regarder ailleurs, à piailler, à rire, à manger.

Je n'entendais plus la musique. Les adultes parlaient trop fort. Même quand ils étaient côte à côte j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient besoin de se crier dessus pour communiquer. C'était insupportable.

\- Qui d'autre meurt de soif ? s'exclama papa dont le blanc des yeux avait viré au rouge. Graham, ton verre est vide !

Papa remplit généreusement le verre de Graham. J'ignorais comment ils pouvaient tous boire ça. Papa m'avait fait goûter, c'était mauvais. J'aurais préféré du lait mais nous n'avions plus de lait en poudre, nous l'avions terminé cet après-midi quand Allison avait décidé de faire du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

\- Non, ça ira pour Graham ! s'exclama Luciano en interceptant le verre. Il est assez fait comme ça.

Graham avait l'air de dormir les yeux ouverts. Luciano échangea son verre avec celui d'Allison. Janet se précipita sur les cacahuètes au même moment et renversa le verre.

\- Oups ! dit-elle en gloussant. On dirait que ce verre ne sera pour personne ! Je ne t'ai pas tachée ?

\- Non. répondit Allison avec un sourire complice. Tout est sur la nappe.

En plus d'être bruyantes, les grandes personnes étaient maladroites quand elles buvaient. Le repas n'avait pas commencé depuis longtemps et je m'ennuyais déjà. Je regardai la montre de papa et demandai à Alan de me faire la soustraction : encore cinq heures avant les cadeaux... Ca n'allait jamais finir, c'était beaucoup trop long !

Je ne pouvais même pas jouer avec la chienne, maman me disait qu'il ne fallait pas le faire aboyer à cause des monstres dehors. Pourtant, Cat était moins bruyante qu'eux ! Il fallait que j'attende, alors je regardais les gens qui ne racontaient rien d'intéressant.

Adrian ne disait pas grand chose, il se contentait d'être là. Conrad et Luciano étaient occupés à regarder qui mettait le plus de temps à finir son morceau de lapin et ses rutabagas en espérant pouvoir mettre la main sur les restes. Beurk, je détestais les rutabagas. Rien qu'au nom "rutabaga" tu savais que c'était dégueulasse. Conrad avait englouti les miens comme un aspirateur à la seconde où je lui avais donné ma permission. Alan soupirait en regardant Janet. Elle tenait déjà la main de Conrad. Dommage.

Tous les autres gueulaient dans tous les sens. Et ça tapait du poing. Et ça crachait partout. Et ça devenait aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompiers...

Je regardai à nouveau la montre de papa. Une seule minute s'était écoulée. Alan finit par me crier dessus quand il en eut marre de me dire combien temps il restait avant minuit.

Je croisai les bras, mine renfrognée. La nourriture était répugnante. Tout le monde m'ignorait. C'était chiant. Cette soirée était pourrie.

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 21:23 **

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri. Fais de beaux rêves.

Des lèvres m'embrassèrent le front. Je me réveillai. Quoi ? Bonne nuit ? Et Noël ?! Et les cadeaux ?!

Je regardai autour de moi. Il faisait nuit noire. J'étais dans mon lit. Maman était à côté de moi, assise sur le matelas. Comment j'avais atterri ici ? Je m'étais couché devant la cheminée après avoir mangé ma part de tarte à la poire et...

Je me mis à pleurer. J'avais compris. J'avais attendu pour rien.

\- Maman ! chialai-je. Je ne veux pas me coucher !

\- Et si. dit maman. Tu t'es endormi. Tu es fatigué, tu dois te coucher.

\- Non ! criai-je. Je ne dormais pas ! Je veux rester jusqu'à minuit !

\- Non. répondit sèchement maman. Il est tard. Je sais que tu veux voir tes cadeaux, mais de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas jouer avec cette nuit.

Mes pleurs étaient incontrôlables. J'avais fait tout ce qu'on me disait toute la journée, j'avais été gentil, je n'avais pas fait de bêtise à table. Pourquoi on me punissait ?

\- Mais... Je... Je...

Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase. C'était Noël, je voulais veiller. Je pouvais le faire, c'était injuste. Maman me fit un câlin. Son parfum m'apaisait. Mon chagrin cessa immédiatement.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. dit-elle plus tendrement. Le plus tôt tu es couché, le plus tôt tu te réveilleras. Je te promets que demain je viendrai te réveiller dès qu'il fera jour. On ira tous ensemble déballer les cadeaux.

\- Mais je ne vais plus arriver à dormir... me lamentai-je.

\- Mais si. Il te suffit de fermer les yeux et tu t'endormiras avant d'avoir pu compter jusqu'à dix.

Je regardai le lit vide d'Alan. Je ne dormais jamais tout seul.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul dans la maison... dis-je d'une petite voix. Et si les monstres viennent et que tu n'entends rien ? Ils sont dans la forêt, ils vont venir me manger pendant que je dors.

Maman retira son gilet pour me le donner. Il était doux. Il sentait maman.

\- Tu peux dormir avec ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveille la maison depuis les baies vitrées et ton frère va venir se coucher dans quelques heures. Les monstres ne vont pas venir.

\- D'accord... soupirai-je.

Elle avait raison, j'avais sommeil. Mes paupières menaçaient de tomber à nouveau. Maman m'embrassa encore une fois, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je t'aime maman. Bonne nuit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime fort mon chéri. répondit maman en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 21:42 /** Non seulement j'avais été obligé de me coucher alors que la fête n'était pas terminée, mais en plus on voulait me priver du meilleur moment. Je ne dormais pas encore, et je ne pouvais plus m'endormir après ce que je venais de voir.

Des feux d'artifice ! Ca n'avait pas duré plus de trente secondes et j'avais raté le début. Aussitôt que le premier avait détonné, je m'étais levé de mon lit pour courir les regarder depuis ma fenêtre. Ca faisait mal aux oreilles, ça faisait mal aux yeux mais c'était très beau. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Tirés depuis le sol quelque part entre les voitures, ils explosaient tellement fort dans le ciel que j'avais l'impression qu'ils me frappaient en pleine poitrine. C'était merveilleux. C'était dommage que ça s'arrête si vite...

C'était censé être une surprise ? Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il y en aurait ! C'était bizarre, je me demandais qui les avait lancés. Maman m'aurait prévenu si elle avait su ça, au moins pour éviter que je ne me réveille en sursaut.

J'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir brutalement, puis des pas de course dans les escaliers. Maman arriva dans ma chambre, à bout de souffle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur. Pourquoi ? A cause du bruit ? Je voulais la rassurer, il ne fallait pas avoir peur du feu d'artifice.

\- Davis ! s'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

Je croisai les bras.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit de descendre voir le spectacle ? demandai-je avec un ton de reproche.

\- Davis, il faut te cacher ! Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tiré ces feux d'artifice ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre ! La horde est encore dans la forêt, ça va l'attirer !

Mon sang se glaça. Je n'avais pas peur des monstres quand il n'y en avait qu'un seul mais... C'était combien une horde ? Cent ? Mille ?

\- Les monstres vont venir me chercher ? demandai-je d'une petite voix apeurée.

\- Non mon chéri. Je vais m'en occuper avec les autres adultes.

Maman me disait que tout allait bien, mais maman tremblait, alors je compris qu'elle mentait. Maman ne me disait des mensonges que lorsqu'elle pensait que la vérité était trop effrayante pour moi. Quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver.

\- Maman... sanglotai-je.

Si maman partait dans le noir, ils allaient la manger.

\- Papa va venir surveiller l'entrée, comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul à la maison. Toi en revanche je ne veux pas que tu bouges de ta chambre, tu as compris ?

Je fis "oui" de la tête.

\- Sous aucun prétexte tu ne dois bouger. m'ordonna maman. Même si tu n'entends plus rien et que tu penses que c'est fini, tu ne bouges pas. Si tu entends un monstre entrer dans la maison, tu laisses ton père s'en occuper et tu ne bouges pas. C'est clair ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

\- Et si tu entends quelqu'un crier à l'aide ?

\- Je ne bouge pas. répétai-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- Parfait. Si quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas pénètre dans la maison, ne fais aucun bruit. La personne qui a allumé les feux d'artifice pourrait venir ici. Tu vas attendre sous ton lit, personne ne pourra te faire de mal tant que tu y seras.

Maman repéra le pistolet posé sur le chevet d'Alan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ? demanda-t-elle en le ramassant.

\- C'est à Alan.

\- Très bien, alors prends-le.

Maman me donna le pistolet. La panique me prit. Si maman me donnait une arme, c'était pour me défendre. Ca voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas me protéger. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je lâchai l'arme. Maman me la remit de force dans les mains. C'était lourd, c'était froid. Tenir une arme me terrorisait, c'était pour les adultes ! Je ne pouvais pas faire comme les adultes !

\- Garde ça ! ordonna-t-elle. Elle est prête à être utilisée. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer ici mais ne t'en sert que si un monstre ou un inconnu t'a trouvé. Si c'est un monstre, vise la tête. Sinon, tire n'importe où. Tu en seras capable ?

\- Maman, ça me fait peur. dis-je en sanglotant.

\- Je sais mon chéri. dit-elle en essuyant d'abord mes larmes, puis les siennes. Mais tout ira bien. Maintenant file te cacher sous le lit. Je vais revenir aussi vite que possible.

Maman m'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Je l'entendis retourner dehors puis un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Je restais debout comme un idiot au milieu de ma chambre et regardais l'arme. Je ne voulais pas tirer sur les monstres, je voulais me cacher sous mes couvertures et attendre le levé du jour. Je voulais juste que ce soit un soir de Noël normal.

J'entendis Luciano crier des ordres dehors, et les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Je couru me cacher. En boule sous mon lit, je serrais le pistolet contre moi et pleurais en silence.

Je ne bougeais pas.

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 21:50 /** Ils étaient entrés dans la maison. J'avais entendu la fenêtre voler en éclats quelques minutes auparavant. Papa devait garder le rez-de-chaussée. Il m'avait demandé de me taire et de le laisser tuer les monstres. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait ? Je n'avais pas entendu de tir ; qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Quelque chose de lourd était tombée en bas des escaliers puis le silence était revenu.

Je quittai ma cachette sous mon lit. Comme je l'avais fait le matin-même pour regarder la neige tomber, je grimpai sur la malle en osier. Cette fois c'était ce qu'il se passait à terre qui m'intéressait. Je voulais voir si les adultes tuaient les monstres.

J'étais terrifié et je m'infligeais une terreur encore plus grande en regardant par la fenêtre.

Maman, ne sois pas morte, ne soit pas mangée...

Ca grouillait comme dans une fourmilière. Les monstres étaient tellement nombreux que je ne voyais plus le sol à certains endroits. Une centaine d'entre eux tapaient de leurs mains ou de leurs moignons la caravane sur le toit de laquelle maman, Alan et Luciano se tenaient. Le véhicule était bien secoué. Il allait finir par être renversé si d'autres monstres se mettaient à pousser.

Tout le monde allait bien, mais je n'étais pas soulagé pour autant. Maman, Alan et Luciano tiraient mais ça ne servait à rien, toujours plus de monstres sortaient de la forêt et envahissaient la cours. Ca faisait comme une vague. Les zombies venaient tous s'écraser contre la caravane et une fois qu'une énorme masse fut agglutinée là-bas, une partie qui débordait sur les côtés dépassa la caravane, puis commença à l'encercler.

Ce fut juste à ce moment qu'Alan et Luciano sautèrent derrière le véhicule. Ils l'avaient fait à la dernière seconde, un peu plus et ils se serraient jetés dans les bras des monstres affamés. Maman sauta aussi... Mais je ne savais pas où ! Maman avait disparue ! Alan et Luciano se mirent à courir en direction du gîte sans maman !

Non... Maman ne pouvait pas avoir sauté au milieu des monstres ! Maman était forte ! Maman savait se battre !

Oui... Maman avait un plan. Elle n'était pas partie avec les autres parce qu'elle allait venir me chercher comme promis !

Je regardai le pistolet qu'elle m'avait donné. Il était deux fois plus long que mes mains. Maman m'avait dis de ne pas bouger, mais si c'était elle qui essayait de revenir, alors ça ne comptait pas. Je devais la rejoindre, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de ma chambre. Je me retrouvai dans un couloir étroit et obscur, que je suivis jusqu'aux escaliers. Je m'arrêtai devant les marches, immenses, qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de grincer sous mes pieds. Je regardai en bas... C'était là que papa devait probablement monter la garde...

Papa n'était pas là. Pire encore, son fauteuil roulant était bien présent en bas des marches... sans lui. Je faillis pleurer tellement c'était effrayant.

\- P... Papa ? bafouillai-je à mi-voix.

Je descendis quelques marches. Elles grinçaient encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. J'approchai du fauteuil renversé. Une roue tournait dans le vide.

\- Papa ? murmurai-je en avançant dans le noir. Papa, j'ai peur. Où tu es ?

Une fois en bas, je glissai et tombai à plat ventre dans une flaque. C'était chaud. C'était poisseux. Je regardai mes mains... Du sang ! J'étais couvert du sang de papa ! C'était le sien, les monstres l'avaient entièrement mangé !

Je me mis à crier, à m'égosiller à pleins poumons et à pleurer.

\- Maman ! hurlai-je. Maman, ils ont tué papa !

Je couru jusqu'à l'entrée. Des coups sourds résonnaient dans la pièce. Le bois de la porte commençait à craquer. Les monstres étaient de l'autre côté.

Je voulu alors me réfugier au salon, peut-être que maman y était. Je courrais et criais en même temps, me cognant contre les meubles que je distinguais à peine, reversant même plusieurs chaises. Maman n'était pas dans le salon... Mais trois monstres étaient là. Il y avait un monsieur avec une chemise criblée de balles, un autre avec la mâchoire arrachée et dont la langue de quinze centimètres frétillait sur son cou comme un serpent. Le troisième monstre n'avait pas d'yeux mais je sentais qu'il savait que j'étais là.

\- Allez-vous-en ! sanglotai-je en faisant demi-tour.

Direction la cuisine, la dernière pièce où je pouvais me cacher. Cette fois-ci personne à l'intérieur, mais un monstre tapait à la fenêtre. Je voyais sa grosse silhouette noire...

Réalisant que j'avais encore le pistolet entre mes mains, je le pointai vers la fenêtre et tirai. Un petit trou rond se dessina dans le verre mais la cible n'était pas touchée.

Surpris et effrayé par la puissance de la détonation, je lâchai mon arme, ou plutôt elle s'envola en l'air et retomba trois mètres plus loin. Elle glissa quelque part et je n'eus pas le temps de la chercher ; le zombie sans yeux m'agrippa l'épaule. Je me débattis et je finis par miracle par me libérer tandis que le monstre se retrouvait avec une manche arrachée de mon pyjama entre les mains.

Je couru de nouveau dans le salon. Trop petit pour les zombies, ils étaient obligés de se jeter sur moi pour m'attraper. C'est ce que fit le monstre à la langue géante. Il tomba sur le canapé et bascula avec lui pendant que je plongeais sous la table basse. Les monstres paraissaient enragés. Ils balançaient leurs bras dans toutes les directions, faisant s'écraser les bibelots au sol, grognant comme s'ils étaient en colère que je leur échappe.

Je rampais pour m'extraire de l'autre côté de la table quand je vis la lumière des étoiles m'indiquer la sortie. La sortie presque à portée de mains.

Je m'extirpai de sous la table basse et me précipitai sur la porte vitrée. Elle donnait sur la forêt et je ne voyais rien d'effrayant derrière, seulement des arbres, pas de monstre. Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur la poignée mais la porte ne bougeait pas.

Je me retournai. Le monstre à grande langue approchait. Je tapais sur la vitre avec mes petites mains, je lui criais de s'ouvrir et je me remarquai finalement que la porte était verrouillée et que les clefs étaient juste sous la poignée.

Les mains tremblantes, je déverrouillai la porte avec maladresse, la fis coulisser sur le côté et bondis pieds nus dans la neige avant que la main osseuse ne se referme sur le col de mon pyjama.

* * *

** Davis WILLIAMS / 23:43 /** J'étais à plat ventre dans le buisson d'ortie, les mains sur les yeux pour ne plus voir les monstres. Mon bras nu était couvert de petits boutons que j'avais grattés jusqu'au sang.

Je savais que fermer les yeux n'empêcherait pas les monstres de me trouver, mais comme ça c'était moins effrayant. J'étais persuadé qu'ils pouvaient le sentir quand on les regardait. C'étaient déjà des gens morts qui pouvaient marcher, peut-être avaient-ils d'autres pouvoirs spéciaux ?

C'était bête, mais je préférais rester caché plutôt que de chercher un adulte pour me protéger. Les adultes avaient peur eux aussi, et il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant qu'un adulte effrayé. Je les avais vus depuis mon buisson... Allison en panique qui s'enfuyait par le toit... Conrad qui avait crié un appel pour attirer les monstres vers lui... Maman qui courait partout, je l'avais vue, je l'avais appelée, elle n'avait rien entendu... Et Janet, dans sa robe de sang, qui marchait parmi les monstres...

J'avais froid. J'avais peur. J'avais envie de faire pipi.

Un chien grogna. Une petite boule de poils frisés d'un blanc sale aboyait les méchants. C'était Cat. C'était ma chienne ! Tout comme moi elle se tenait à l'écart de la cour, prête à se cacher dans la végétation.

Je me relevai. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans mes bras et de la cacher avec moi dans le buisson.

\- Cat ! criai-je.

Cat s'enfuit. Pauvre petite chienne, elle ne m'avait pas reconnu ! Je courais derrière elle en suivant un chemin enneigé. La pauvre ! Elle ne savait pas que c'était dangereux d'aboyer !

\- Cat ! Viens mon chien !

Cat avait disparu, mais elle avait sûrement continué de suivre le chemin, alors je fis la même chose. Ca tournait, ça descendait, ça s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Je n'étais jamais allé par là. Il y avait de plus en plus d'arbres, le chemin devenait sinueux. Si j'y avais fait attention, j'aurais trouvé le paysage très effrayant.

Je voyais de l'eau au bout du chemin... Une étendue d'eau sombre. C'était le fleuve ? J'avais couru plusieurs minutes sans me rendre compte que j'étais descendu si bas. Je quittai la forêt. J'étais sur la rive en bas de la falaise, le long de laquelle courraient des voies ferrées.

\- Cat ?

Plus aucun signe de Cat, pas même un aboiement au loin. Je marchai le long des rails.

Il y avait des gens dans l'eau... Des monstres, une dizaine d'entre eux. Certains étaient immergés jusqu'à la taille, d'autres qui s'étaient aventurés un peu plus loin étaient emportés par le courant. L'eau était noire, froide et inquiétante, pourquoi se jetaient-ils dedans ?

Je donnai un coup de pied dans la neige entre les rails. Tout le monde m'avait abandonné. Je levai la tête. Il neigeait toujours. La maison était juste là, quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de moi. Je ne la voyais pas mais je savais que c'était par là. J'étais arrivé jusqu'à la voiture de police accidentée, je m'en servais comme point de repère. Ca me faisait un tout petit peu moins peur de savoir qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un pas très loin au dessus.

\- Pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider ? soupirai-je.

Je vis de nouveaux monstres. Soit ils dormaient au pied de la falaise, soit ils étaient tombés. En tout cas ils ne bougeaient pas, à part un seul... Maman !

Mon cœur fit un bond. Maman était couchée au milieu des monstres et ses jambes avaient pris une forme bizarre. Contrairement aux autres, elle était réveillée. Elle pliait et dépliait ses doigts.

Je me jetai à genoux à côté d'elle.

\- Maman ! m'exclamai-je avec inquiétude. Tu es tombée ?! Tu as cassé tes jambes comme papa ?!

Maman me prit la main. Elle gémit, elle avait mal, mais elle réussit à s'assoir. Je vis qu'elle avait de longues coupures aux bras.

\- Maman, j'ai eu peur que tu sois morte !

Je pleurais sur son épaule. Même si elle était blessée, j'avais retrouvé maman. C'était la fin du cauchemar ! J'étais rassuré. Tout irait bien à présent. Maman me serra dans ses bras. Je la serrai dans les miens. Elle serra encore plus fort et respirait douloureusement contre mon cou.

Maman me mordit.


	38. Jour 185 Version 2 Partie 1

** 185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 2 - PARTIE 1

** Janet GARCIA / 04:44 /** Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je me retournai dans mon lit, sur le flanc droit. Puis sur le dos. Puis à nouveau sur la droite. Il faisait trop chaud. Il suffisait d'un seul râleur qui avait trop froid la nuit pour qu'on allume la cheminée avant de se coucher et on finissait tous par suffoquer. Je retournai alors mon oreiller pour sentir le tissu plus frais caresser ma joue et tirai sur le drap pour faire dépasser mes pieds. Génial, j'avais froid à présent.

Je soupirai. Ce côté de l'oreiller me démangeait. Je voulu le retourner à nouveau et il tomba par terre. Et merde ! Si je me levais pour aller le ramasser alors c'était sûr que ma nuit était finie pour de bon !

Il fallut que je m'y résigne. J'allai le chercher au milieu de la chambre, le balançai sur le lit et soupirai une nouvelle fois, les mains sur les hanches. J'étais pourtant exténuée, je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais énervée. Plus je m'énervais, moins j'éprouvais de facilité à m'endormir et inversement. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Une nuit de quatre heures... Super... Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais énervée à la base.

Je fis un tour d'horizon de ma petite chambre toute propre. Mes vêtements de la veille étaient en boule sur le sol. Ma robe pour le réveillon de Noël était en revanche soigneusement pliée sur la chaise. Noël... C'était peut-être pour ça, mon excitation s'était transformée en énervement avec la fatigue. Je souris. Quelle importance si je ne pouvais pas dormir ? Je pouvais m'assoir près de la fenêtre et lire si la lumière de la Lune me le permettait.

Ni une, ni deux, j'ouvris les rideaux. Parfait, la Lune était éclatante. Me rendant soudainement compte de quelque chose, je me retournai vers mon lit. Il était dans le coin de la pièce, toujours dans le noir. Je m'étais levée dans le noir ? Bien sûr, mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité depuis le temps que j'étais éveillée, mais j'avais peur du noir d'habitude. Je ne me levais jamais sans lampe torche. C'était stupide, c'était comme quand j'avais peur qu'un monstre sous le lit m'agrippe la cheville. Oui, j'avais peur du noir et des monstres imaginaires, jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Le monstre sous mon lit n'avait jamais eu d'apparence définie. J'imaginais tantôt des mains crochues pleines de croutes et de pustules, tantôt des mains blafardes et fantomatiques. Mais ce n'était jamais un zombie. Ce n'était jamais un homme.

Je mis la paume de mes mains à plat sur la fenêtre. C'était froid et agréable. J'avais vue sur la cour et tous nos véhicules. En retrait, il y avait la maison des Williams, et la forêt s'étendait au delà. Ensuite je ne voyais plus rien. Ce que je voyais bien en revanche, c'était la silhouette assise sur une chaise de jardin à côté de la caravane. Un homme, grand et mince... C'était Adrian, le noctambule. Pauvre homme. Je savais qu'il aimait être seul, mais le surprendre pieds nus dehors avec une température proche du zéro, la tête baissée vers le sol... C'était triste.

Quelques flocons se mirent à briller dans le ciel.

Moi, je n'étais plus seule. Le sentiment d'abandon était parti, et ce n'était pas simplement dû à mon rapprochement avec Conrad. Il y avait autre chose qui venait de moi. La peur du noir n'était pas la seule chose à avoir disparue, la peur d'être un petit oisillon tombant du nid aussi. Non, je n'allais pas m'envoler, mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus besoin de quelqu'un pour me rattraper dans ma chute. J'avais cru être vivante grâce au groupe... Mais le groupe était aussi vivant grâce à moi. Ce n'était pas présomptueux. Ma famille partie, j'arrivais encore à vivre. Je n'étais pas devenue une petite chose recroquevillée sur elle-même car elle ne recevait plus de consigne, d'encouragement ou de mot rassurant de la part de ses parents.

Je savais survivre par moi-même. On me faisait confiance, ici. On me trouvait utile. Je pouvais être indépendante, on pouvait m'aider, je pouvais aider... Tout ça venait naturellement et je me sentais très bien dans ma peau.

Je compris que j'étais devenue adulte.

J'enserrai mon sein gauche dans le creux de ma main pour sentir mon cœur battre avec ardeur. Cette excitation qui m'empêchait de dormir... Je la comprenais un peu mieux à présent. J'étais impatiente, pas seulement parce que c'était Noël. J'étais impatiente pour tout ce que je ferais par la suite. Il y avait un avenir pour moi. Je n'avais plus peur.

A la fois sereine et avec le cerveau en ébullition, je retournai m'assoir tranquillement sur mon lit, mais pas avant l'ultime vérification. Je me mis à quatre pattes et passai la tête sous le lit.

Plus de monstre.

* * *

** Allison PIERCE ANDREWS / 09:50 /** Il faisait plein jour à présent. Le ciel était entièrement blanc, chargé de nuages et de neige. Une journée typique de la période de Noël.

Assise en tailleur devant les grandes portes d'entrée du restaurant, je buvais tranquillement une grande tasse de chocolat chaud. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais le chocolat, c'était ma boisson favorite quand j'étais enfant. J'avais arrêté quand j'étais étudiante et m'étais mise à boire du café à la place pour me maintenir éveillée lors de mes longues soirées de révisions. De ce fait, regarder la neige tomber avec un chocolat bien chaud entre les mains me donnait la sensation de retomber en enfance.

Ca s'activait de partout. J'observais Conrad et Alan décharger des bidons d'eau dehors. Gloria était partie couper du bois pour le feu de cheminée, et Luciano s'était éloigné du camp pour aller abattre un sapin de Noël. Un sapin de Noël ! Je réalisais à peine que nous allions passer un Noël presque "normal", comme ceux que nous faisions autrefois.

Janet s'approcha d'un pas bondissant et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Ses yeux pétillaient. Toute agitée, elle se frottait les mains en signe d'impatience.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Ne me fais pas languir ! Ca dit quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui dit quoi ? demandai-je à mon tour, jubilant de la mettre au supplice.

\- Allez, joue pas à ce jeu ! Dis-moi vite !

\- Tiens, vois par toi-même. répondis-je en lui tendant la petite boite cartonnée. Mais sois discrète.

Janet prit la boite, regarda à droite et à gauche pour surveiller d'éventuels yeux indiscrets et eut enfin la réponse.

Test de grossesse positif.

\- Hooooooooo ! s'exclama Janet qui était tout sauf discrète. J'y crois pas ! C'est géant !

\- J'ai eu le résultat il y a tout juste cinq minutes. dis-je en reprenant la boite et en la cachant dans la poche de ma polaire. Tu es la seule personne à être au courant à part moi.

\- Tu me le dis avant Joe ? s'étonna l'adolescente.

Janet avait l'air touché par cet honneur.

\- Je suis incapable de garder ça pour moi. dis-je. Je vais lui annoncer ce soir ou demain matin. Ca sera son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Par contre tu ne devras pas lui dire que tu l'as su avant lui, il serait déçu. Joue la surprise si jamais il t'en parle demain avant l'annonce "publique".

Comment tenir ma langue jusqu'à ce moment ? J'avais envie de monter sur le toit pour le crier au monde entier, mais je devais me montrer un tout petit peu plus patiente que ça.

Quand j'avais cru que Joe et moi n'aurions jamais d'enfant, j'avais pensé que c'était pour le mieux. Comment allait se dérouler une grossesse non suivie par un médecin ? Et s'il y avait des complications durant l'accouchement ? Et si j'avais besoin d'une césarienne ? Comment faire grandir un enfant et lui faire comprendre un monde dans lequel les principes de vie et de mort devenaient flous ?

Je me fichais de tout ça ce matin. Je n'avais pas une once d'appréhension. J'aurais dû en ressentir. Certes, j'étais complètement folle. Je ne voyais qu'une seule chose : un bébé, une nouvelle personne qui allait former une famille avec Joe et moi allait arriver l'année prochaine, un être à protéger et à aimer sans condition.

Ce n'étaient pas les questions effrayantes qui me venaient. J'étais sur mon nuage de bonheur et c'étaient déjà les futilités qui fusaient dans ma tête, comme le sexe de mon enfant ou le prénom que nous choisirions. J'imaginais même déjà ses yeux. Je les voyais bleus. C'était possible même si les traits asiatiques de ma mère dominaient sur mon visage, car après tout mon père avait bien les yeux bleus. Je voyais par contre un enfant avec des cheveux noirs comme les miens. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à ces détails mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le faire. Il fallait dire que je l'avais attendu tellement longtemps cet enfant...

\- C'est promis. dit Janet. Je vais faire très attention à ce que je dis, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. répondis-je en lui souriant. C'est pour ça que j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je sais que je mets la charrue devant les bœufs, mais j'ai pensé à toi et à Luciano comme marraine et parrain. C'est juste officieux, car je sais que s'il arrivait malheur à Joe et à moi, vous seriez tous là pour vous occuper de notre enfant, mais je voulais quand-même te...

\- J'accepte ! m'interrompit Janet en me prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

** Alan WILLIAMS / 11:36 /** Je me balançais sur le rocking-chair du salon. Il craquait, et je m'ennuyais tellement que j'arrivais à m'occuper en essayant de faire une petite mélodie avec les grincements de la chaise.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de te balancer, Alan ? demanda ma mère. Ce bruit m'agace.

J'arrêtai sur le champ. Ma mère aurait dû faire carrière dans l'armée, ça aurait filé droit. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lever les yeux de son magazine pour se faire obéir. Assise sur le canapé, elle feuilletait, s'arrêtait sur des articles sur des célébrités qu'elle avait lu quinze fois, célébrités sans doute déjà toute mortes. Davis faisait la sieste sur le même canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de notre mère. Il dormait à poings fermés, bouche baveuse ouverte. Notre père était également présent. Lui, c'était un magazine de jardinage qui occupait son attention. Il faisait des boucles avec sa moustache. Toute la famille était réunie.

J'avais trouvé un nouveau jeu. Je comptais combien de pages ma mère tournait le temps que mon père en tourne une seule. Au bout de deux minutes, j'établis un ratio de trois contre une. Quel ennuie...

Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge... Pas encore midi... Vivement qu'il se passe quelque chose, même une invasion par une horde, je m'en foutais, du moment que je puisse bouger un peu. J'étais presque déçu d'avoir fini si vite ma corvée de ramener de l'eau.

J'entendis un rire à l'extérieur. Je me levai et regardai à la fenêtre. Conrad et Janet faisaient une bataille de boules de neige. Ca avait l'air cool, je voulais aller les rejoindre... Jusqu'à ce que je visse Janet frotter ses mains frigorifiées l'une contre l'autre. Conrad lui prit les mains, les frotta à son tour et les embrassa...

Mauvaise idée de sortir... J'allais être de trop...

Je soupirai. Les voir ainsi me dégoutait. J'étais seul. J'étais jaloux. Je n'étais pas jaloux de Conrad parce qu'il était avec Janet, c'était plutôt parce que moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un de qui me sentir proche. Tout le monde était en couple, papa et maman, Joe et Allison, Conrad et Janet, et même les deux pédés avaient réussi à ne pas rester célibataires et à se prévoir un mariage. Je ne comptais pas Adrian, lui c'était aussi sa décision de jouer au mal-aimé.

Si Janet et Conrad n'avaient pas été ensemble, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour moi ? Je n'aurais pas été la troisième roue du carrosse, pour commencer. Et puis moi et Janet, ça aurait pu le faire ? Elle était jolie, gentille et on s'entendait bien. On était super à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait de plus ? Conrad était un véritable gamin dans sa tête mais elle restait trop jeune pour lui. Il fallait quelqu'un de paradoxalement plus mûr et plus jeune pour Janet.

Cette fille... Elle était quand-même bien avec son beau petit sourire à la fois angélique et espiègle, ses grands yeux au regard gris, ses petites tâches de rousseur... Merde, en fait j'étais bel et bien jaloux de Conrad...

J'espérais qu'ils rompent... Les meufs, je savais les impressionner. J'avais bien réussi à avoir la copine d'un ancien pote en insistant un peu alors tout restait possible. J'avais toujours mes chances...

Mais peut-être que Janet ne voulait pas être impressionnée ? Comment drague-t-on ce genre de fille ? Elle m'avait un peu regardé de haut quand je lui avais raconté que je dealais au lycée. D'habitude les filles me regardaient avec les yeux tout mouillés quand je leur disais ça, et il n'y avait sans doute pas que les yeux qui finissaient humides. Elles aimaient les mecs durs et dangereux. Janet n'était pas comme ça... Apparemment elle préférait se frotter à des mecs cuculs-la-praline.

Conrad et Janet finirent bientôt leur bataille et rentrèrent au gîte main dans la main. Je les regardai partir. Bah voilà... Ca partait se réchauffer et se tripoter devant la cheminée maintenant...

J'avais donné une mauvaise image de ma personne... Ca me mettait hors de moi, elle ne savait pas comment j'étais réellement. Avant j'avais ma réputation, je ne montrais pas de sensibilité face à mes potes, je n'étais ni un gosse ni une tapette. Alan Williams on le respectait dans le quartier. Personne ne venait me chercher des ennuis.

Où était ma réputation maintenant ? La belle affaire ! Tout ça pour rien. Le principe même de la réputation ne voulait plus rien dire. J'avais dégringolé, je n'étais plus rien. Ma popularité c'était du pipeau. Moi aussi j'étais du pipeau. Quand je voyais mes parents qui s'enchantaient devant chaque publicité à la télé je me disais qu'ils ne connaissaient rien à la vie, et que c'était moi qui vivais les vrais trucs, des trucs bien intenses. En fait c'étaient eux les durs, pas moi.

Quand mon meilleur pote avait cherché à me bouffer au début de l'épidémie, c'était ma mère qui l'avait abattu sans sourciller. Quand un mec avec une hache nous avait surpris pendant notre sommeil dans la voiture, c'était mon père qui lui avait troué le torse avec le fusil ! Mon père ! Le gentil prof de musique handicapé qui jouait dans le garage avec ses trains miniaturisés ! Dans ces deux situations je m'étais retrouvé en boule avec Davis dans un coin, mort de peur.

Je leur étais éternellement reconnaissant. On avait passé seize ans à se pourrir la vie mutuellement, à s'engueuler, à proférer les pires menaces. Je ne comptais plus les fois où j'avais dit à ma mère que j'allais la tuer. Ensuite, nous avions passé six mois à nous serrer les coudes... Toutes les insultes ne comptaient plus. Nous étions tous là les uns pour les autres, comme une famille aimante qui avait juste eu du mal à se montrer son amour et qui avait enfin compris la vraie valeur des choses.

Davis commençait à ronfler sur le canapé. Je m'assis à côté de lui et de ma mère. Elle me jeta un bref coup d'œil. Je ne savais pas comment la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous alors je me contentai de lui sourire.

* * *

** Janet GARCIA / 15:08 /** Quelle joie de s'adonner à nouveau à une "activité de grande sœur". Davis me rappelait Victoria. Jouer avec lui m'aidait à me remémorer certains bons moments. L'image de ma petite sœur disparue était déjà une pensée récurrente, penser à elle à cet instant ne venait donc pas me hanter plus qu'un autre jour.

Après avoir vu Joe et Luciano installer le sapin de Noël, nous avions convenu qu'il était hors de question de le laisser branches nues. Gloria m'avait confiée la tâche d'occuper Davis pendant qu'elle patrouillait pour surveiller le parcours de la horde dans la forêt.

J'adorais qu'on me donne un travail à accomplir, et si ça consistait à surveiller un enfant c'était d'autant plus fantastique. J'aurais bien aimé travailler avec des enfants. Peut-être qu'un jour les enfants iraient de nouveau en classe ? Gloria donnait des cours de lecture et de mathématique à Davis presque tous les jours. Elle disait que ça lui serait utile un jour ou l'autre. Et puis dans le pire des cas, il ne se trouverait pas désemparé le jour où on lui demanderait de compter des ennemis ou des munitions. Je n'étais qu'une ancienne collégienne mais j'avais un bon feeling avec les enfants. Pourquoi ne pas devenir institutrice un jour ? C'était sûrement toujours possible.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai devant la grande table du restaurant en compagnie de Davis, avec devant nous une multitude de fournitures. Nous avions tout d'abord des dizaines de rouleaux de papier toilette pour fabriquer des guirlandes. Il y avait du blanc, du rose pâle et un vert pastel. En faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer, nous enroulions le papier sur lui-même pour en faire une sorte de corde. Il fallait procéder ainsi sur toute la longueur de chaque rouleau. Ensuite nous prenions trois cordes, une de chaque couleur, pour les tresser ensemble. Je montrai la technique à Davis qui n'en avait jamais faite. Ca l'amusait, et il finit même par me tresser quelques mèches de cheveux.

Ce fut plus folklorique pour la fabrication des boules, si on pouvait encore appeler ça des boules. Il n'y en avait pas deux pareils. Pour celles faites avec de vieilles ampoules, c'était moi qui me chargeais de les peindre. Je les trempais dans des pots de peinture pour façades de bâtiments, essentiellement du beige, du crème ou du pêche. Heureusement que j'avais couvert la table avec une bâche dont on se servait pour le potager sinon elle aurait été ruinée. Nous avions tenté les boules en papier mâché mais elles étaient bien trop lourdes pour les branches du sapin. Ce que préférait Davis, c'était peindre les pommes de pin que Luciano avait rapporté.

En moins d'une heure, nous avions notre sapin avec ses décorations faites maison. Tous ceux qui passaient dans le restaurant s'arrêtaient quelques instants pour admirer notre travail et féliciter Davis.

\- Tu es content de notre travail ? demandai-je à Davis. Avoues que c'est beau pour des décorations qu'on a entièrement fait nous-mêmes.

\- Oui, mais ça serait mieux avec des guirlandes qui brillent. On ne le verra plus très bien ce soir. On peut mettre des bougies autour pour l'éclairer ?

\- Je pense pas, ça risquerait de l'enflammer.

\- T'as raison, ça serait bête que les cadeaux de Noël prennent feu. répondit Davis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé pour Noël ?

\- Rien. Je sais pas ce qu'on va m'offrir.

\- Rien ? répétai-je, étonnée. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de petit garçon qui ne veuille rien pour Noël ! Il y a bien une chose qui te ferait plaisir, non ?

\- Bah je ne peux plus rien avoir comme jeux vidéo, ni rien qui marche à l'électricité. L'année dernière je voulais un vélo et je ne l'ai pas eu. Maintenant je peux même plus demander de vélo comme j'ai pas le droit de sortir loin.

\- Ho... Je comprends. Oui, c'est dommage qu'il y ait beaucoup moins de choses à faire qu'avant pour s'amuser. Mais je suis sûre que ce que tes parents vont t'offrir te plaira ! Ta mère a passé beaucoup de temps dehors pour trouver tes cadeaux.

\- Ca m'étonnerait... soupira Davis. J'aimerais bien qu'on trouve d'autres gens avec des enfants, comme ça je pourrais avoir des copains.

\- Oui mais il n'y a plus beaucoup de place pour loger du monde, ici. fis-je remarquer.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ca serait cool si on retrouvait ta sœur, tu crois pas ? Comme ça, moi j'aurais une amie et toi tu auras à nouveau une sœur !

\- Hum... répondis-je avec un soupir.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse la retrouver un jour ?

Entre ce que je voulais et ce que je croyais réellement être possible... Seul mon père avait été retrouvé mort. Si un seul membre de ma famille devait avoir été tué, il était "logique" que ce soit lui car il n'aurait rien laissé arriver à ma mère ou à ma sœur de son vivant... Mais ma mère ne l'aurait pas laissé se transformer, alors où étaient-elles à la mort de mon père ? Ca me crevait le cœur d'imaginer qu'ils aient pu se perdre de vue les uns les autres. Et puis même si elles étaient vivantes à cette époque, des semaines, des mois s'étaient écoulées... Peut-être que ma sœur était encore en vie au moment où nous parlions, amaigrie, frigorifiée, seule, en pleurs...

Un voile sombre passa sur mon visage.

\- Je ne crois pas. répondis-je.

* * *

** Alan WILLIAMS / 17:00 /** Assis sur mon lit, j'entourai au feutre mes réponses au test que je passais dans un magazine. Le soleil déclinait très vite, j'étais obligé de me mettre tout contre la fenêtre. Et encore, je devais plisser les yeux derrière mes lunettes pour lire certaines propositions de réponses. L'article sur lequel j'étais devait calculer mon "quotient émotionnel" et ce connard de magazine n'arrêtait pas de parler de moi au féminin. Et si je t'envoyais voler par la fenêtre, histoire qu'on voit ton quotient de résistance à la neige, enculé de bouquin ?!

Je faisais la gueule, et je savais que ça se voyait, alors je m'étais isolé dans ma chambre. Tout seul. J'avais mis un casque sur mes oreilles, car même si je n'avais pas de musique à écouter, ça atténuait les bruits environnants. De toute façon, j'étais seul à la maison et c'était pour le mieux. Tous les autres étaient dans le gîte.

Après tous les vents que Conrad et Janet m'avaient foutus aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de tomber sur eux encore en train de se ploter. Le casque bien fixé, capuche rabattue, je ne voulais voir personne. Personne ne remarquerait si je n'étais pas présent au repas de ce soir, à part peut-être ma mère qui raconterait que je boude "pour me rendre intéressant".

Deux coups résonnèrent contre la porte de ma chambre.

\- Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? grommelai-je en enlevant mon casque.

Graham apparu au pas de ma chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait l'autre glandu ?

\- Tu veux quoi ? demandai-je sèchement.

\- Salut. répondit-il avec un sourire imbécile. Je suis venu t'apporter un cadeau de Noël en avance.

Il s'avança jusqu'à mon lit et posa un flingue sur mon chevet.

\- Ton arme. Celle que je t'avais confisquée le jour de ton arrivée. C'était juste une précaution à l'époque car vous étiez des inconnus et j'avais totalement oublié que je l'avais conservée. Tu peux la récupérer. Après tout, c'est à toi.

\- Merci... répondis-je d'un ton qui était loin d'être chaleureux.

Ha Okay, je voyais... Quel beau connard... Il n'avait pas de flingue quand il me l'avait pris. Et maintenant que nous avions des armes à foison, il me la rendait "par gentillesse". Il n'en avait plus besoin, c'était tout, et il pensait sans doute pouvoir acheter ma sympathie comme ça. Suce-boules. On me prenait pour le roi des cons.

\- Tu devrais la ranger quelque-part. dit Graham. Ton petit frère dort dans la même chambre, et s'il décidait de...

\- C'est bon ! le coupai-je. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je jetai le magazine au bout de mon lit, ramassai le Glock que Graham m'avait rendu et le fit tourner entre mes mains. Je n'avais jamais utilisé ce pistolet de toute ma vie. Je l'avais juste volé dans la voiture du frère à un pote, longtemps auparavant. J'avais fait ça sans raison, c'était juste un pari lancé à moi-même. Je levai les yeux. Graham était toujours là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mattes ? demandai-je.

Il regardait le sachet qui dépassait de sous mon oreiller. Ma marijuana. Une chance qu'il m'ait permis de garder ce truc-là la fois où il m'avait piqué mon flingue. Je l'économisais mais ça restait bien utile les jours de merde. Une idée me vint...

\- Tu veux ça en échange ? proposai-je en sortant le sachet.

Une dose bien chargée rendrait enfin ce gars intéressant. Il arrêterait de faire son beau. Même défoncé, je ne savais pas s'il pouvait être drôle mais il ne serait pas pire que d'habitude. Et puis j'avais les nerfs et j'avais jamais pu sentir sa gueule, le voir faire sa folle et se vautrer dans la neige au milieu de son vomi devait être poilant. Moi aussi je pouvais faire le faux-cul et me foutre de sa tronche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Graham.

Il ne disait pas non ! Alors là, ça allait être drôle !

\- Marijuana. répondis-je. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Tu vas te sentir super relax si tu en prends, c'est tout.

Il était aussi facile à convaincre qu'un gamin de dix ans à qui on donnait sa première clope. Et sans doute aussi facile à débaucher qu'une pute au rabais.

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté ce genre de chose. Mon coloc fumait ça quand j'étais étudiant mais je n'ai jamais franchi le pas. J'aurais trop vite été dépendant.

De mieux en mieux... Il n'avait pas beaucoup de jugeote pour un type de son âge. A la va-vite, je lui roulai un joint, plus long, plus large et bien plus tassé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte mais la dose était lourde. Quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais consommé pouvait facilement finir les quatre fers en l'air avec ça.

J'allumai le joint. Graham le prit et le porta à sa bouche. Pauvre naze...

* * *

** Allison PIERCE ANDREWS / 17:59 **

\- Hum... fis-je en observant les deux vêtements posés sur le lit. Lit de vin ou bleu nuit ?

Je pris les deux pulls en cachemire et les mis contre ma poitrine.

\- J'aime bien les deux. répondit Janet en enfilant sa robe. J'ai une petite préférence pour le lit de vin. Tu as un rouge à lèvres qui a exactement la même couleur.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça deviendrait encore plus difficile de faire un choix vestimentaire maintenant que tout est gratuit.

Je me trouvais en soutien-gorge. Le regard de Janet descendit jusqu'à mon ventre.

\- Ca ne se voit pas encore. dit-elle. Tu saurais estimer à combien tu en es ?

\- D'après mes dernières règles c'est deux mois maximum. Donc c'est tout à fait normal.

La normalité était la dominante depuis plusieurs semaines. Je m'admirais dans le miroir. J'étais parfaite pour ce soir. Avec le pull fin que je venais d'enfiler je portais un pantalon noir et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. L'allure élancée que cette tenue me donnait me convenait. J'ébouriffai mes cheveux courts et appliquai le rouge à lèvres qui rappelait la couleur du cachemire. C'était tout bon, pas besoin de plus de maquillage. Parfait look entre la citadine dynamique et la femme fatale. C'étaient probablement des vêtements que j'aurais pu porter à un Noël "normal".

Le nuage noir qui s'était installé au dessus de ma tête depuis que je m'étais faite enlevée se dissipait peu à peu. J'avais fait une mauvaise rencontre, ça aurait pu tout aussi bien se passer avant l'épidémie. Forcément ça avait eu un impact sur mes capacités à faire confiance. J'aurais toujours peur de l'étranger, c'était irréversible, mais il n'y avait pas d'étranger sous notre toit. Je ne devais pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. Ce soir, je n'avais pas peur de ressembler à une "proie" car je me savais en sécurité.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? demanda Janet.

Une voix forte semblait crier sur quelqu'un dans la chambre à côté.

\- On dirait la voix de Luciano. répondis-je. Mais ça fait bizarre de l'entendre grogner comme ça. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier.

\- J'ai vu Conrad ramener Graham à la maison juste avant que je monte dans ta chambre. Il avait l'air bourré, mais genre vraiment vraiment bourré. Il doit se faire passer un savon.

\- Etre bourré dès dix-huit heures le soir de Noël ce n'est pas un comportement très valorisant. dis-je, amusée.

\- Pour toi, ça va être abstinence totale sur l'alcool à partir de maintenant ?

\- Oui. J'espère que Joe ne soupçonnera rien en me voyant toute la soirée avec un verre d'eau. Le secret doit tenir jusqu'à demain matin. Ou au moins jusqu'à minuit.

\- Tu n'as qu'à verser le contenu de ton verre dans un pot de fleur si quelqu'un te le remplit. suggéra Janet en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris en retour. C'était vraiment agréable de partager un secret avec cette petite.

Janet avait elle aussi fini de s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans la glace sous toutes les coutures avec une expression déçue.

\- La robe ne te plait pas ? demandai-je.

\- On dirait que j'ai mis une robe de princesse pour aller réclamer des bonbons à Halloween. J'avais presque la même quand j'avais huit ans.

\- Je la trouve très jolie, quelle partie tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Et bien... soupira Janet.

Janet mit la main sur son décolleté et le tira vers le bas.

\- Ho ! m'exclamai-je en riant. J'ai compris. Je vais chercher des épingles à nourrice, on va essayer d'arranger ça.

* * *

** Janet GARCIA / 20:08 /** Les nuages partis, la Lune pouvait de nouveau briller dans le ciel. La neige ne tombait plus, remplacée au dessus de nos têtes par des milliers de points scintillants. Le tapis blanc était encore bien là, lui. Epais et léger à la fois, mes pieds s'enfonçaient dedans, trempant complètement mes souliers et gelant la peau nue de mes chevilles. Le bas de ma robe blanche se fondait la neige qui était devenue comme une l'immense traine d'une robe de mariée.

Frissonnante, je serrai mon châle de soie rose pâle qui couvrait mes épaules. Conrad s'aperçut de mon inconfort. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Nous continuâmes tous les deux notre balade jusqu'au vieux kiosque, près de la falaise.

Nous montâmes les deux petites marches. Le kiosque surplombait le fleuve en contrebas. Je distinguais le Pont du Mémorial des Vétérans dont l'extrémité du côté de Wrightsville était en ruines, le pont au bord duquel j'avais été prête à sauter deux mois auparavant...

\- C'est bon, tu n'as plus trop chaud ? demanda Conrad. Ton visage est encore écarlate. La tarte de Gloria passera ou tu vas vomir ?

\- Oui. Ca fait du bien d'être à l'air libre. Je suis un petit peu éméchée et je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude. En fait, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Aussi à deux reprises tu as bu le verre servi à Allison. Tu l'as un peu cherché.

\- J'étais bien obligée. dis-je en me servant de ma main comme éventail.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non, pour rien. dis-je en gloussant. Je ne dois plus trop savoir ce que je dis.

Et je passais à deux doigts de la gaffe, surtout !

Une légère ivresse n'était pas une sensation très agréable pour moi. Je me sentais un petit peu flottante, insouciante, mais l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti me dérangeait. Par chance ces symptômes s'étaient atténués au contact de l'air froid.

Je regardai le Susquehanna s'écouler avec agitation. Je croyais écouter le clapotis des vagues qui se répercutait sur la falaise, puis je réalisai que c'était un autre son que j'entendais. Il venait de derrière nous, dans la forêt.

\- Mais... Ce sont "eux" qu'on entend ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Les zombies ? Oui. Ils traversent la forêt en ce moment-même. Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils ne sont pas invités à la fête.

\- Il y a dix secondes je croyais que j'étais en train d'apprécier le bruit de l'eau... Et c'était le bruit de cadavres que j'appréciais, c'est un peu malsain.

\- Ils seront partis avant le levé du jour. affirma Conrad.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Tu sais combien il y en a ? Tu connais à quelle vitesse ils marchent ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu dis qu'ils seront partis ? demandai-je.

\- Bah, je pensais que ça te rassurerais si je le disais.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sacré Conrad. Il était tellement mignon quand il sortait "des trucs de Conrad".

\- Je me demande comment ils peuvent être aussi nombreux... dis-je.

\- Ils aiment se déplacer en groupe. Quand deux groupes se rencontrent, ils fusionnent.

\- Je sais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me demandais juste pourquoi il y avait tant de zombies en général.

Conrad ouvrit la bouche. Je mis la main devant avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

\- Je sais, Conrad ! le coupai-je. Une grande partie de la population est morte et ils sont "revenus". Mais ils ne se relèvent que si il y a suffisamment de "restes", pardonne-moi le terme un peu violent. Les zombies ne s'arrêtent jamais de manger tant qu'ils ont de la nourriture, alors pourquoi il y en a plein qui ont encore deux jambes pour marcher ?

Conrad haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que les gens portent un pantalon et des chaussures ? Ca les aurait protégés des morsures aux membres inférieurs.

Je me mis à rire.

\- Tu penses que ça ne joue pas ? demanda Conrad.

\- J'en sais rien ! répondis-je en gloussant. Je crois surtout que c'est une drôle de conversation. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on parte là-dessus.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

J'en faisais un peu trop avec les gloussements. Quelques verres en moins et j'aurais sans doute adopté un ton beaucoup moins léger.

\- On devait parler d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

\- Hoooooo Conrad ! m'exclamai-je en lui tapant l'épaule, toujours hilare. Un beau garçon... Une fille dans une jolie robe... Un kiosque enneigé, la Lune, la rivière...

\- C'est romantique. dit Conrad qui semblait enfin remarquer le kiosque sous lequel nous étions.

\- Ho, je sais pas ! dis-je avec ironie. Ouais, peut-être un peu ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y avais pas pensé.

\- C'est drôle. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en compagnie de la fille timide que j'avais rencontrée au camp de réfugiés. Tu es... différente.

\- Je n'étais pas effacée, j'étais juste une fille de quatorze ans et demi qui venait d'être séparée de ses parents et qui se retrouvait subitement au milieu d'un tas d'adultes. J'ai mis plus de temps à m'adapter que toi et les autres.

\- Moi aussi j'ai changé ? demanda Conrad.

\- Oui.

\- En mieux ?

\- Oui. répétai-je en hochant la tête.

Conrad et moi échangeâmes un regard interminablement long. Il s'humecta les lèvres. La vue de sa langue me hérissa les poils. Je frissonnai.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser ? demandai-je.

Je l'avais dit... A voix haute. Je l'avais pensé, je n'avais pas voulu prononcer ces mots. Mes lèvres m'avaient trahie. Et puis ça sonnait comme une question dans ma tête, pas comme une invitation. C'était un peu sorti de nulle part, rien n'était prémédité.

Conrad ne répondit pas à ma question. Un courant d'air glacé passa dans son dos. Je pris une longue inspiration parfumée de son odeur.

Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Je frissonnai encore une fois et la température n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Je fermai les yeux et attendis. Enfin je sentis ses lèvres. Puis je sentis sa langue. C'était ainsi que je connaissais mon premier baiser. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire et je ne voulais pas le décrire, je voulais juste le savourer.

Je ne savais plus où étaient mes mains. Probablement dans son dos. Très vite Conrad se montra plus fougueux. La main qu'il posa au bas de mon dos me plaqua contre lui. Il était chaud. Il était bon. Il n'avait pas seulement envie de m'embrasser. Je sentais son corps, homme, contre mon corps de femme et percevais ce désir, un désir que nous avions en commun. Je voulais plus.

Mais ça s'arrêta là. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes et Conrad me regarda avec un sourire joueur.

\- La réponse te convient ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

** Janet GARCIA / 21:32 /** "Oui, la réponse me convient" pensais-je encore une heure après notre premier baiser.

Assise au bar, je faisais tourner mon vieux Coca-Cola dégazéifié dans son verre, me rappelant comme je tournais bêtement dans cette robe quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais dansé avec Conrad pendant un temps fou, et je continuais de penser à lui maintenant que j'étais toute seule. Il était retourné prendre des photos avec l'appareil instantané ; il avait mitraillé toute la soirée.

Conrad. Je n'avais plus que ce nom en tête. Même les nouvelles bien plus "excitantes", comme la grossesse d'Allison, étaient reclassées dans un coin lointain de mon esprit.

Est-ce que c'était superficiel de s'extasier comme ça sur un garçon ? Je n'aurais pas dû plutôt m'inquiéter de la horde qui passait près de chez nous ou de certains légumes du potager qui avaient gelé ?

\- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda Luciano en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté du mien, sans même attendre une réponse.

\- Bah, je crois que tu viens de le faire. répondis-je, amusée.

\- De loin tu faisais un peu vieil ivrogne dépressif, toute seule au bar avec ton verre.

\- Ho ! Ca ? C'est du Coca.

\- Ha Okay. répondit Luciano. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais je venais te souhaiter bonne nuit et un joyeux Noël. On va monter, Graham est un peu...

\- Défoncé ? dis-je en riant. Même un aveugle l'aurait vu.

\- Oui... Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu es sarcastique ou sérieuse ? demanda Luciano après une petite hésitation.

Je le dévisageai avec stupeur. J'étais persuadée qu'on pouvait voir le bonheur émaner de chaque cellule de mon corps, comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression que je ne passais pas une bonne soirée ?

Ho... Ca me revenait. Je reconnaissais le regard que me lançait Luciano... Tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre m'avait regardé de la même manière ces deux derniers mois. J'étais toujours "la fille qui a failli se jeter du pont". Cette étiquette allait me suivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je me sentais insultée qu'on me prenne pour une suicidaire. Je n'en étais pas une et je ne l'avais jamais été. J'avais été fugueuse, révoltée, désespérée, mais pas suicidaire. J'étais passée à deux doigts de me tuer mais je ne l'avais pas fait avec le but de mourir. C'était dur à faire comprendre et forcément ça passait pour une intention suicidaire. J'avais voulu "m'échapper", même si moi-même je ne savais pas exactement ce que je fuyais. Je m'étais retrouvée acculée sur ce pont, et la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour continuer de fuir impliquait ma mort... Quelle conne...

Ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. Graham m'aurait ramenée ici par la force. Il n'avait pas compris ce besoin que j'avais de me retrouvée seule. Je serais revenue de toute façon. Par son entêtement à vouloir me rattraper, j'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui m'avait incitée à me tenir debout au bord du vide. J'avais presque senti une main invisible dans mon dos me pousser du rebord, la main de Graham. Il avait failli me tuer.

\- Et l'autre, là-bas, c'est parce qu'il passe un bon moment qu'il est défoncé depuis déjà trois heures ? demandai-je d'un ton légèrement insolant.

\- Lui, c'est une autre histoire. soupira Luciano.

Luciano en paraissait presque désespéré. Crotte, c'était inutile d'être désagréable avec lui. C'était pesant de voir les autres s'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment de Luciano, du réel souci qu'il avait pour les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était un type super sympa. Pour moi, il représentait l'inaccessible parfait. Il y avait bien longtemps quand nous étions encore au camp de réfugiés, j'avais flashé sur lui, même s'il avait l'âge d'être mon père. Il me faisait penser à lui d'ailleurs. Re-crotte, c'était presque œdipien comme problème.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être agressive. dis-je.

\- Je sais. Tu aimerais bien que les gens passent à autre chose.

\- Ouais...

\- Mais c'est pas facile d'oublier et c'est plus facile de prévenir. dit Luciano.

\- Je sais... Tu parles de... ça. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

\- Ca pourrait. Ca peut arriver à n'importe qui.

\- Ca t'est déjà venu à l'idée ? demandai-je.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, mais aucune raison n'en vaut la peine. N'oublie pas que tu es encore une adolescente, tu as le droit de t'amuser, de profiter et d'être heureuse.

\- Je sais, mais merci quand-même de me le rappeler. répondis-je. Je m'amuse vraiment bien ce soir et je te jure que ça va continuer.

* * *

** Allison PIERCE ANDREWS / 21:40 /** Je rejoignis Gloria dehors. Elle était devant l'entrée du gîte, les fesses posées sur une des tables rondes de la terrasse, une cigarette allumée entre deux doigts. Quelques flocons tombaient à nouveau.

La cigarette... Gloria et Alan fumaient toujours. Conrad avait arrêté depuis le mois de novembre. Janet n'aimait pas l'odeur, ce qui avait dû l'aider à prendre cette décision. Je me demandais ce que Gloria allait faire si je lui annonçais l'heureux événement que j'attendais. Fumer en présence de Davis était le seul petit reproche qu'on pouvait lui faire en tant que mère, mais j'imaginais qu'elle aurait été prête à enfermer à double-tour tous ses paquets de cigarettes si elle apprenait qu'elle passait une bonne partie de ses journées avec une femme enceinte.

Gloria était une mère admirable et j'étais très heureuse qu'elle soit là pour me conseiller.

\- Tu prends l'air ? demandai-je.

\- Je surveille Davis. répondit Gloria. Je l'ai ramené à la maison et il est censé dormir. Ce petit bonhomme croit que je ne le vois pas mais j'ai vu sa frimousse regarder par la fenêtre il y a quinze secondes.

\- Coucher un enfant de sept ans qui ne veut pas dormir le soir de Noël, voilà une mission qui m'a l'air difficile à réaliser !

\- A qui le dis-tu ! s'exclama Gloria. J'adore cette mission. Avoir un enfant pour lequel Noël fait encore rêver c'est mon cadeau de cette année. Les enfants sont fantastiques ; Davis a vu la mort mille fois avant qu'on arrive chez vous et il ressemble encore au même petit garçon qu'avant.

\- Oui, c'est un petit garçon courageux.

\- Je reste quand même vigilante, tout ce qui traine au fond de notre tête fait forcément surface un jour ou l'autre. Un jour, il aura des questions sur ce qu'il m'a vue faire, alors je fais gaffe à tout. Je veux rester une bonne mère.

\- Moi aussi... laissai-je échapper.

Gloria ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Zut... Mon subconscient nageait tellement dans le bonheur qu'il était allé jusqu'à me trahir pour l'annoncer. A ce rythme, Joe allait être le dernier à le savoir.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentai de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ho ! s'exclama Gloria en jetant sa cigarette en l'air. Mais c'est géniale ma chérie !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me broya les côtes et me donna de grandes tapes dans le dos.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! continua Gloria. Tu es contente ? Ho mon Dieu ! Tu le mérites amplement ! Voir un si joli couple comme Joe et toi finir sans enfant m'aurait attristée !

\- Merci. répondis-je, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Je ne le sais avec certitude que depuis ce matin.

\- Ca peut faire peur d'être mère dans ce monde mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis là pour t'épauler ! dit Gloria.

Gloria relâcha son étreinte. Elle tapota la table de la main pour me demander de m'assoir à côté d'elle, ce que je fis.

\- On a perdu des gens qui voyageaient avec nous peu de temps avant de tomber sur le gîte. dit Gloria. Il y avait un couple, comme Joe et toi, deux jeunes qui approchaient la trentaine. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant et ne désiraient plus en avoir.

\- Il y a eu un temps où c'était aussi ce que je voulais. Je n'imaginais plus un avenir où il soit possible d'élever un enfant.

\- Tu te trompais et eux aussi. Il n'y a jamais eu d'époque où faire des enfants ait été aussi important. L'Humanité est au bord de l'extinction. Il ne faut pas attendre que le monde aille mieux pour avoir des enfants puisque ce sont eux qui nous aideront à le rendre meilleur. Si jamais tu doutes, regarde Davis. Il t'a l'air épanoui, non ?

\- C'est vrai. admis-je.

\- Alors ça fera un mariage au printemps et une baby-shower l'été prochain si je calcule bien les dates ? 2015 s'annonce beaucoup plus excitant que 2014 ! Que d'évènements !

\- Oui. dis-je en souriant.

\- J'aurais bien trinqué avec toi pour fêter ça, mais...

Gloria se mit à rire. Comme moi et comme Janet, elle ne voyait que les bons côtés de ma grossesse. Tout le monde serait ravi d'accueillir un nouveau-né.

\- Attention à ne pas rire trop fort. dis-je en reprenant un ton plus posé. Quand-même, il y a la horde.

\- La horde n'est plus un souci. affirma catégoriquement Gloria. Depuis que j'ai couché Davis il me semble qu'on les entend moins fort. On doit en être à la fin du peloton. Cette nuit nous pourrons tous dormir sans crainte.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que nous nous retrouvâmes à fixer avec incrédulité une petite chose blanche étincelante monter dans le ciel. C'était apparu derrière la caravane avec un petit "pop". La chose explosa en plein ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant, dessinant une gigantesque araignée rouge. D'autres explosions colorées retentirent à sa suite, toutes plus bruyantes et aveuglantes les unes que les autres.

\- Ho mon Dieu ! hurla Gloria.

Immédiatement après l'évaporation du dernier feu d'artifice, les bruits de gorges des zombies dans la forêt se firent plus agressifs. L'heure du dîner avait sonné. Gloria sauta de la table et couru en direction de chez elle.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas !? m'écriai-je.

Elle m'ignora. Je tournai les talons et couru me réfugier dans le gîte.

A l'intérieur, Conrad, Janet, Alan et Eric étaient devant les baies vitrées, abasourdis. Luciano revenait du premier étage, il dévala les escaliers et couru jusqu'à la malle d'armes.

\- Purée... gémit Janet. Vous pensez qu'ils ont entendu ?

\- Ils ont entendu. affirmai-je, le cœur battant à m'en fêler les côtés.

\- Tenez-vous prêts ! s'exclama Luciano qui revenait avec les quatre fusils sniper que nous avions en stock. Les snipers, Gloria, Joseph et Alan, avec moi !

Luciano mit un fusil sniper entre les mains fébriles d'Alan. Il tourna la tête vers le reste du groupe, cherchant son équipe.

\- Où sont Joseph et Gloria ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Gloria est allée voir Davis. répondis-je.

\- Elle va revenir ? demanda Luciano avec insistance.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! m'exclamai-je, désemparée. Peut-être ! Qui a vu Joe ?! Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ?!

\- Okay ! dit Luciano. Tu as vu qui a allumé ces feux d'artifice ? Tu as vu quelqu'un rôder ?

\- Non... répondis-je d'un air absent, préoccupée uniquement par l'absence de Joe.

\- Et quelqu'un a vu Adrian ? demanda Janet que tout le monde ignora.

\- Ho merde... dit Conrad, la tête presque collée contre la vitre. Je crois que je les vois arriver.

\- Alan. dit Eric en lui attrapant le bras. Ne va pas là-bas, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je vais prendre soin de lui ! s'exclama Luciano en donnant un pistolet à Eric. Je vais avoir besoin de son aide, c'est un bon tireur. Plan A : si ils ne sont pas trop nombreux, on les tue tous. Ton fils sera en sécurité avec moi sur le toit de la caravane. On a déjà fait ça une fois, ça s'est très bien passé, aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal ce soir. Plan B : S'il y a trop de zombies, on se replie et j'irais déclencher l'alarme en bas de la falaise sur les voix ferrées pour que les zombies aillent tout droit sans chercher à entrer dans la maison. Ils se jetteront dans le vide en entendant l'alarme.

En bon meneur d'hommes, Luciano énonçait les consignes avec assurance. Dit comme ça, son plan donnait envie d'y croire... Moi je voulais le croire en tout cas.

\- Okay... dit Eric à contrecœur. Alan, fais tout ce que Luciano te demandera de faire, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa. répondit l'adolescent.

Luciano jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Janet et moi. Avec mes chaussures à talons et sa grande robe, je ne nous voyais pas nous battre.

\- Vous deux, allez vous changer. ordonna Luciano. Que tout le monde soit armé mais faites profil bas ! Qu'on exécute le plan A ou B, ceux qui restent dans la maison n'ont théoriquement aucun soucis à se faire. Allison, Eric, Conrad et Janet, restez simplement en alerte et prêts à toute éventualité. Compris ? Et surveillez Graham s'il vous plait, il est à moitié K.O. à l'étage !

Tout le monde acquiesça. Alan serra brièvement son père dans ses bras et couru dehors derrière Luciano.

Joe... Non... Pas compris. Joe manquait à l'appel. Nous étions supposés rester ensemble... C'était la promesse... Où es-tu ?!

J'étais incapable de réagir. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la disparition inquiétante de Joe. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il avait forcément un problème, sinon il se serait précipité à ma rencontre en voyant les feux d'artifice.

Une petite main me tira par la manche.

\- Allison, viens. dit Janet. On doit monter se préparer.


	39. Jour 185 Version 2 Partie 2

** 185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 2 - PARTIE 2

** Alan WILLIAMS / 21:51 /** Je continuais de tirer depuis le toit de la caravane même si le combat était déjà perdu. Ma mère faisait la même chose. Arrêter le combat signifiait que j'abandonnais mon père et mon frère. Mon père était retourné chez nous pendant que nous nous mettions en position et ils y étaient toujours toux les deux, tout comme plusieurs zombies qui s'engouffraient par la fenêtre.

\- Alan, arrête ça ! cria Luciano. Ils sont en train de nous encercler, il faut partir tout de suite !

Qu'ils nous encerclent ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Ces machins étaient trop cons pour faire de l'escalade... Ces machins là... Mon père était peut-être un de ces machins maintenant.

L'odeur des zombies devenait insupportable. A l'air libre, certains n'avaient qu'une odeur de vieille cave un peu moisie. D'autres sentaient le poisson avarié. Les pires étaient ceux que nous abattions. L'impact des balles ouvrait certains corps, libérant l'odeur des boyaux qui avaient macéré pendant des mois à l'intérieur.

Je mis une main sur ma bouche pour arrêter mon haut-le-cœur. C'était le dégout, je ne pouvais ressentir rien d'autre que du dégout envers ces choses. Elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Elles bouffaient, elles bouffaient, et elles bouffaient. Et si elles pouvaient gerber elles reboufferaient encore derrière. Enculés de fils de chiens, bouffez plutôt mes balles !

Luciano profita de ce moment pour s'interposer et baisser mon arme.

\- Alan ! Tu n'aideras pas ton Eric et Davis comme ça ! Il faut aller faire diversion !

\- L'alarme en bas de la falaise ? dis-je.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire !

\- Okay, diversion. Okay.

Luciano sauta derrière la caravane, côté gîte. Deux zombies avaient déjà contourné le véhicule. Luciano fracassa le crâne du premier avec la crosse de son fusil sniper. Ce type avait une force incroyable ; la tête explosa comme une noix de coco. Il donna un coup de pied dans le genou de l'autre mort-vivant, lui brisant les os et l'immobilisant dans la neige écarlate.

Je sautai à côté de Luciano et la chose la plus conne au monde m'arriva. Mauvaise réception, douleur intense à la cheville droite, et je sentis l'articulation craquer en tombant par terre.

\- Debout ! ordonna Luciano.

\- Cheville cassée ! criai-je en essayant de ramper.

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander de l'aide, Luciano me tira vers le haut pour me remettre sur mon pied valide. Il passa mon bras par dessus ses épaules pour me soulager d'une partie de mon poids.

Je tournai la tête pour voir ma mère sauter du toit de la caravane mais elle n'était plus là.

\- Où est ma mère ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Elle a sauté du mauvais côté... répondit Luciano en m'emportant vers le gîte.

* * *

** Allison PIERCE ANDREWS / 21:52 /** Je jetai encore un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

\- Toujours aucun signe de Joe... dis-je avec inquiétude. Ils quittent leur position...

\- C'est bon signe. dit Janet, assise sur le lit. Il vaut mieux que Joe ne soit pas dehors.

\- Mais s'il n'est pas à la maison, il est forcément dehors ! m'écriai-je, à bout de nerf.

\- Joe aide peut-être Eric à sécuriser sa maison.

\- Alors on aurait dû faire venir Davis ici, ne pas se séparer dans deux maisons différentes en essayant de tenir les positions avec des effectifs réduits ! Et rien ne nous dit que Joe soit là-bas... Il est peut-être blessé, ou mort quelque part !

\- Je sais, et c'est très dur mais tu dois te concentrer sur autre chose pour le moment ! s'exclama Janet. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer !

Janet venait de troquer ses souliers contre un paire ce baskets et elle entreprenait de s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, retirai mes chaussures à talons hauts et attrapai à mon tour ma paire de baskets.

Je croyais que ça m'avait fait du bien de faire semblant de vivre une soirée normale et d'oublier... Le retour à la réalité était d'autant plus dur, plus jamais je ne devais me voiler la face. Maintenant c'était moi qui jouais l'enfant à rassurer et Janet qui essayait de me calmer.

\- Je ne vais pas craquer. affirmai-je avec assurance.

Je ramassai mon pied-de-biche contre le mur et donnai sa machette à Janet.

\- Tu es prête à te battre avec moi ? demandai-je.

\- Prête à tout donner. répondit Janet.

* * *

** Allison PIERCE ANDREWS / 21:59 **

\- Voilà. dis-je en aidant Alan à s'assoir sur le lit de Janet. Allonge ta jambe.

Je levai le bas du jean d'Alan afin d'observer sa cheville. Elle était déjà bien enflée. L'adolescent se crispa quand il sentit mes doigts effleurer sa peau qui était passée du brun au violet.

\- Alan, où est Conrad ? demanda Janet.

\- C'est cassé. dis-je. L'articulation est cassée.

\- Je sais. répondit Alan en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. J'ai sauté... J'ai mal atterri. Putain, c'est trop con.

\- Alan ! cria Janet. Où est Conrad !?

\- On l'a croisé au rez-de-chaussée, il était en train de fermer les rideaux quand on est rentré. Luciano est reparti avec lui. Ils sont partis déclencher l'alarme...

Allongé sur le lit de Janet, Alan retira ses lunettes et mit ses deux mains sur son visage.

\- Et je crois que ma mère est morte... soupira-t-il.

Alan cherchait peut-être à camoufler des larmes. Sa voix était chevrotante.

\- Ho mon Dieu... dit Janet.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr, si tu ne l'as pas vue mourir de tes propres yeux, il reste un espoir. affirmai-je. Comme pour Joe, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... murmura Janet qui commençait à ne plus être aussi optimiste.

\- Concentre-toi sur autre chose. dis-je en parfaite imitation de Janet. Garde ton fusil.

\- Tu penses que je devrais tirer depuis la fenêtre ? demanda Alan. Je n'ai plus de munition, il faudrait en chercher en bas.

Nous sursautâmes tous les trois en entendant une voix. La voix de... Conrad ? Elle résonnait partout autour de nous, grésillante et amplifiée comme s'il criait à travers un mégaphone.

\- Hey bande de cons ! criait la voix. Je suis ici ! Foutez le camp de chez nous et venez me trouver ! Je vous attends ! Ouais ! C'est ça ! Sautez-moi dessus ! Venez me bouffer !

\- C'était Conrad ?! s'exclama Janet en se précipitant à la fenêtre.

Elle l'ouvrit, se pencha à l'extérieur pour le chercher des yeux.

\- On dirait. répondis-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! s'affola Janet. Ils sont censés allumer la sirène de police et déguerpir ! Pourquoi il les appelle ?!

\- Conrad n'est pas stupide. répondit Alan. Il a dû utiliser le mégaphone dans le coffre de la bagnole de flics et il ne va pas rester à attendre que les zombies viennent sur lui. Il doit y avoir un problème avec la sirène, mais ça ou la sirène ça revient au même.

\- Il a raison. ajoutai-je. Conrad risque peut-être beaucoup moins que nous s'il est au pied de la falaise. Mais si on n'a pas un bruit en continu pour distraire la horde, je ne sais pas si ça sera très efficace.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. En sueur, un pistolet à la main, Adrian était surpris de nous trouver tous les trois réunis. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Nous entendîmes de bruits de verre brisé au moment où il referma la porte derrière lui. La vitrine au rez-de-chaussée venait de céder.

\- Adrian ! m'exclamai-je. Où est-ce que tu étais ?! Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu Joe ?

\- Où est Graham ? demanda-t-il.

\- Merci de rejoindre enfin la fête ! râla Alan. Tu faisais quoi pendant qu'on essayait de repousser l'armée de crevés ?!

La réponse d'Adrian m'estomaqua. Froidement, il leva son arme vers Alan et le maintins en joue pendant plusieurs secondes. Le réflexe le plus logique aurait été d'aller baisser son arme. J'étais juste en face de lui, je pouvais le faire, mais je ne revenais pas de ce que je voyais et je restais immobile. Un ami pointant son arme sur un autre ami... Mon cerveau ne comprenait pas la scène. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une blague.

Ca devint réel quand le coup de feu partit et perfora l'abdomen d'Alan qui n'eut qu'un simple tressaillement en guise de réponse. Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?!

Adrian pointa son arme dans ma direction.

\- Arrête ! m'écriai-je. Je suis enceinte !

Janet bondit entre Adrian et moi. La machette fendit l'air et un morceau de chemise ainsi qu'une bonne lamelle sanglante du biceps d'Adrian tombèrent sur le plancher. Adrian donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle chuta avec sa machette sur le lit où Alan était en train de se vider de son sang en tremblotant.

J'empoignai mon pied-de-biche et frappai Adrian. Il para le coup, retenant mon arme d'une main, mais j'avais plus de force que lui et finis par le faire vaciller. J'y avais mis toute mon énergie, et l'amplitude de mon coup me fit également perdre l'équilibre.

Adrian avait lâché son pistolet durant le combat. L'échine courbée, il me faisait face, attendant le bon moment pour aller le ramasser. J'adoptais la même posture que lui. Nous nous déplacions en crabe, lentement, en cercle autour de l'arme qui était pile poil entre nous deux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! gueulai-je en le menaçant de mon pied-de-biche.

\- J'y ai été obligé. répondit Adrian avec un dégoût tel qu'il semblait vomir ses mots. Tout comme j'ai été obligé de tirer sur Joe.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je. Tu as fait quoi ?!

Croyant m'avoir déstabilisée, Adrian se jeta par terre et récupéra le Glock. Je fis immédiatement deux pas en arrière. Adrian n'était plus le seul danger dans cette chambre. Au même instant, la porte avait été défoncée et quatre ou cinq zombies pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Adrian était à leurs pieds. Ils se jetèrent sur l'homme qui fit feu sur ses attaquants.

\- Allison ! hurla Janet. Viens par là !

Je me retournai vers elle. Janet avait commencé d'enjamber la fenêtre et me tendait la main. Le bas de sa robe blanche volait dans le vent glacial. Je courus vers l'ouverture. Janet traversa entièrement la fenêtre avancée. Elle se mit en équilibre les pieds dans la gouttière, appuya sa main qui tenait la machette contre la surface oblique du toit, et me tenait le bout des doigts de l'autre main.

Je passai entièrement du côté de Janet. La gouttière était fine, c'était comme marcher sur une poutre. En plus de ça, l'eau stagnante avait formé un miroir glissant. Une quinzaine de morts-vivants nous regardaient six mètres plus bas, les bras levés, attendant notre chute. Adrian était toujours vivant, j'entendais encore des coups de feu dans la chambre. Quant à Alan, nous l'avions abandonné sans aucune hésitation. Il était déjà mort. Je me mis à frissonner.

\- Avance doucement. murmurai-je à Janet, tendue.

\- C'est ce que je fais. répondit-elle avec concentration.

\- C'est dingue... dis-je entre mes dents en regardant en bas. Il faut qu'on avance de deux fenêtres... Graham est encore K.O. dans sa chambre, il faudrait arriver jusqu'à lui.

\- Ils ont des armes dans leur chambre ?

\- Possible.

Nous continuâmes avec précaution notre parcours de quelques mètres, main dans la main. Adrian avait arrêté de tirer. Il était sans doute mort. Ni Janet ni moi n'avions compris pourquoi Adrian avait pointé cette arme sur nous. Nous n'avions pas le temps de nous en préoccuper. Si nous voulions survivre, il fallait bouger, et vite !

\- Ce qu'Adrian a dit à propos de Joe, je suis sûre que c'était du baratin. dit Janet. Il voulait te troubler.

\- Je sais... Merci pour le coup de machette...

\- Et merci d'avoir prit le relais...

La gouttière se mit à grincer et à trembler.

\- Fais gaffe... dis-je.

\- Je sais...

Janet fit un grand pas en avant. La portion de gouttière plia. Le pied de l'adolescente se retrouva dans vide. Elle fit des moulinets avec les bras, tenta de se rattraper aux tuiles et chuta. Son poids faillit me déboiter l'épaule.

Je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, la peau des genoux coupée par le métal gelé, tenant à bout de bras Janet qui gesticulait dans le vide. Mon pied-de-biche était tombé. Janet l'avais reçu en plein visage. Son arcade sourcilière était en sang.

\- Janet ! criai-je. Lâche ta machette ! Donne-moi ton autre main !

Nos mains commençaient à glisser. Janet ne lâchait pas son arme. Elle balançait ses jambes pour essayer de prendre appui contre le mur et c'était pour moi de plus en plus difficile de supporter son poids.

\- Lâche ! criai-je à nouveau. Tu vas tomber !

Il y eu un nouveau coup de feu. Une balle traversa les métacarpes de Janet et lui annihila la main. Janet hurla. Janet m'échappa. Janet tomba vers sa mort. Un doigt de Janet, son annulaire, c'était tout ce qui restait dans ma main.

Horrifiée, je tournai la tête. Adrian était penché à la fenêtre, couvert de sang. Le bout de son pistolet était encore fumant. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et escaladai les tuiles glissantes. Dérapant sans cesse, je me cassai plusieurs ongles que je plantais dans les morceaux d'ardoise. Des balles fusaient autour de moi mais aucune ne m'atteignit.

J'arrivai sur l'arête du toit. Perchée à dix mètres du sol, Adrian ne pouvait plus me voir. Sécurité provisoire. Moi en revanche, je voyais tout depuis là-haut. Tout ce qui était perdu. Un flocon me tomba dans l'œil. Il se changea en larme.

* * *

** Janet GARCIA / 22:14 /** J'aurais pu mourir de mille et une manières en tombant du toit : la horde aurait pu me dévorer, j'aurais pu me fracasser le crâne, où j'aurais pu me planter la machette dans le ventre pendant ma chute.

Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. La petite haie en buissons qui longeait le mur de la maison avait amorti ma chute. Elle n'était pas haute, cinquante centimètres tout au plus, mais ça avait été suffisant. Cachée entre le mur et la haie, je me retrouvais allongée dans un espace très étroit, long, un peu comme un couloir.

La douleur dans ma main gauche était atroce. Je croyais qu'on m'avait tirée dessus mais je n'en étais même pas certaine. Ca, puis la chute, puis le moment de panique pendant lequel j'avais cru atterrir au milieu de la horde... J'avais tellement d'informations à gérer que mon cerveau avait de tout façon réduit mon ressenti de la douleur. Biologiquement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était l'adrénaline, mais je savais que mon corps en produisait actuellement une dose massive.

Pataugeant dans un mélange de boue à moitié gelée et de neige fondue, je réussis à remonter mon bras gauche le long de mon corps et regardai ma main...

Ho... Mon annulaire et mon majeur manquaient à l'appel... Il n'en restait que des petits bouts de peau violets joliment ciselés qui s'agitaient comme un drapeau dans le vent. Je clignai plusieurs fois mes yeux pour m'assurer que cette espèce de moignon sanglant était bien à moi. Je fis bouger les trois doigts qu'il me restait. Après cette vérification, j'en conclus que ce n'était pas une hallucination ; ce truc qui tremblait, c'était ma main.

Mon autre main prit le châle de soie qui recouvrait mes épaules. Il n'était pas sale, alors j'enveloppai mon membre blessé à l'intérieur. Je fermai le poing, je serrai fort le châle et fis un nœud au niveau du poignet pour maintenir ce bandage de fortune. Des motifs rouges se dessinaient sur le rose pâle, suivant les plis du tissu.

Puis je ramassai la machette. Je tournai la tête vers le ciel. Noir et plein de neige tourbillonnante. Il y avait une Lune étincelante, bientôt éclipsée par une tête osseuse qui claquait des mâchoires.

L'un d'eux m'avait vu tomber. Il s'était penché au dessus de la haie. Je tendis ma main valide et ma machette dans sa direction. Le zombie se pencha d'avantage vers moi, se trancha la gorge et se décapita tout seul en fondant sur mon arme. Sa tête roula dans le buisson. Le reste du corps me tomba dessus en me coupant le souffle.

Les morts n'avaient aucune pression sanguine. Ceux qui avaient encore du sang dans leur corps étaient souvent boursoufflés aux membres inférieurs, là où le sang venait logiquement stagner. Les décapitations étaient donc "propres", sans trop d'effusion de sang. Le zombie que je venais de tuer était différent. Il était couvert de cloques et sentait le souffre. Sa flore bactérienne avait produit des poches de gaz, faisant de lui en zombie sous-pression, pression qu'il libéra en "m'explosant" dessus. Il évacua par le cou des litres et des litres de sang et d'organes liquéfiés qui se déversèrent sur moi. J'en étais couverte des chevilles jusqu'au cou, avec même quelques taches jusque sur le visage. J'avais fermé la bouche pour ne pas en avaler.

J'étais à deux doigts de rendre. La tête tranchée continuait de faire claquer ses mâchoires juste à côté de moi. Je lui transperçai la tempe à la machette. La lame refusa de s'en déloger. Je ne pouvais pas la retirer d'une seule main. Je jetai un coup d'œil à travers le buisson. Le plus gros de la horde était loin et les zombies les plus proches me tournaient le dos. Parfait.

Je me levai, mis un pied sur la tête et tirai le manche. Pas facile, c'était trop bien planté. Un râle retentit dans mon oreille. Un mort-vivant ! Je bondis en arrière et me collai dos au mur. Merde ! Je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là !

Le zombie ouvrit la bouche. Je m'attendais à sentir la morsure d'un instant à l'autre. Il fit un pas dans ma direction et s'arrêta à trente centimètres de mon visage. Il émit un nouveau râle en me postillonnant dessus des petits bouts de sa langue qu'il avait mastiquée. Le zombie referma la bouche. Il changea de direction et reparti vers les autres.

Hein ? Il rechignait à manger son repas ?! Dans 100% des cas auxquels j'avais été témoin, le zombie attaquait toujours la personne où l'animal qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était sa nature de faire ainsi.

J'étais sous le choc. Je regardai l'homme rejoindre tranquillement son groupe de macchabées... Puis je regardai ma robe. Elle n'était plus blanche, elle était rouge, couverte des entrailles du zombie-cocotte-minute. Le zombie avait-il pris cette odeur de corps gangrené comme étant la mienne ? Il m'avait prise pour l'une des leurs... C'était fou... Et logique... Ils étaient des comme des animaux sans grand intelligence, répondant à leurs sens sans chercher plus loin. Je sentais comme eux, alors j'étais comme eux...

Ca avait été si facile de le duper... Peut-être pouvais-je aussi duper les autre. Je m'agenouillai près du mort-vivant décapité puis plongeai ma main droite dans son cou. Je fus étonnée de sentir l'intérieur du corps légèrement tiède. En fait, c'était comme un compost. Les réactions exothermiques engendrées par l'action des bactéries réchauffaient le corps ; ça expliquait pourquoi les zombies ne gelaient tous pas durant l'hiver.

Je retirai l'élastique qui nouait mes cheveux et les tartinait de matières putrides. Je mis quelques mèches de cheveux devant mon visage, au cas où un zombie puisse m'identifier en tant que vivante-à-dévorer à cause de mon regard, prenant garde à ce qu'aucune mèche imbibée de sang ne tombe dans mes yeux.

J'étais un zombie parmi les zombies. En me relevant, j'en vis trois d'entre eux marcher dans ma direction, intrigués de m'avoir vue accroupie à farfouiller derrière la haie. Je baissai alors la tête, fis ballotter mes bras le long de mon corps comme des poids morts et avançai à petits pas. Je retins ma respiration en les croisant. Deux passèrent leur chemin sans me porter la moindre attention. Le troisième ralentit à mon approche, me regarda quelques secondes et continua son chemin. Ca marchait !

Génial... Mais que faire maintenait que je me mêlais à la foule ? C'était quoi l'idée ? Je marchais à contre-courant. Ils étaient des centaines dans la cour et plus aucun ne sortait des bois. Ils étaient tous là, la forêt était devenue un endroit beaucoup plus sûr qu'ici. Parfois je heurtais un zombie de mon épaule et j'essayais de l'ignorer pour rester dans le "personnage".

Je passai à côté du bonhomme de neige de Davis. J'arrachai discrètement le pieu en bois pointu qui lui servait de nez. Il n'y avait plus de barrière. Le bas de ma robe se prit à un moment dans un bout de fil barbelé qui trainait. Je continuai mon chemin et il finit par se détacher.

Allison était loin derrière à présent. J'ignorais si elle était encore sur le toit, si elle avait trouvé un endroit où se réfugier ou si Adrian l'avait abattue. Conrad aussi était derrière ; il était du côté de la falaise, pas de la forêt. Je savais que ce n'était pas en continuant dans cette direction que j'allais le retrouver. Tout le monde était derrière moi. J'avais laissé tout le monde. Je me sentais lâche de fuir comme ça.

* * *

** Alan WILLIAMS / 22:32 /** Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'étais encore en vie. J'avais saisi ma chance en m'enfuyant dès qu'Adrian était allé à la fenêtre pour tirer sur les filles. Comment avais-je trouvé la force de me relever ?

J'avais déjà lu des histoires similaires dans des faits divers. Des gens pouvaient se faire poignarder vingt fois, simuler leur mort, puis courir chercher de l'aide à la première occasion. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment c'était humainement possible. J'avais toujours eu du mal à croire à ces histoires. Je ne comprenais toujours pas, mais maintenant j'y croyais.

J'avais fait un roulé-boulé dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Arrivé au restaurant à plat ventre, une quinzaine de zombies s'étaient tournés dans ma direction. J'avais attrapé le père Noël mécanique sur le comptoir, tourné la manivelle et je l'avais jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ces idiots de morts-vivants avaient tous poursuivi le père Noël chanteur. J'avais ainsi pu me réfugier dans la cuisine, trainant mon corps, puis sachant qu'ils étaient incapables de soulever la trappe dans le sol qui menait à la cave, c'était là que j'étais allé me cacher.

J'avais survécu... On devait me croire mort. Et si je me vidais de mon sang dans cette cave, personne n'allait venir me chercher, pas ce soir en tout cas. On allait penser que j'étais devenu un cadavre de plus qui marchait dans la horde. Ca allait prendre du temps mais on allait bien finir par découvrir les traces de sang qui menaient à la trappe. Mais ça serait peut-être trop tard. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais juste mal.

Ma cheville n'était plus douloureuse quand je ne bougeais plus le pied. Ma douleur au ventre était quant à elle constante, bien que d'intensité irrégulière. La peau me paraissait brûlée à l'acide. Je n'avais jamais connu de brûlure à l'acide mais c'était comme ça que je l'imaginais. Je ne sentais pas qu'il y avait un "trou". Je sentais à l'intérieur de moi des picotements, plutôt légers, puis qui subitement devenaient insoutenables, me mettaient à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, et enfin disparaissaient une demi-seconde. Ca venait par pics, même si je restais totalement immobile afin de réduire les sensations.

J'entendis une voix dans la cuisine. Je la reconnus comme étant celle de Graham.

\- Allo ? dit la voix. Luciano, tu m'entends ? Luciano ! Tu es là ?!

Je rampai dans les escaliers. Je n'avais pas un grand chemin à parcourir ; je n'étais pas descendu plus bas que le milieu des marches et j'attendais là en écoutant le goutte-à-goutte de mon sang tomber sous l'escalier. Je soulevai la trappe et passai ma tête par le trou.

\- Graham ? dis-je.

La cuisine était vide. Je n'entendais que le tic-tac de l'horloge et les grognements des morts dans le restaurant.

\- Graham. répétai-je à mi-voix. C'est Alan. Je suis ici.

Graham était forcément là, je venais de l'entendre. Je plissai les yeux. Un homme arriva sur le côté et se mit à genoux devant la trappe. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà enfoncé ses dents dans mon cou. Carotide tranchée. Paniqué, j'essayai de le repousser. Le poids du zombie me tomba dessus. Nous roulâmes ensemble dans les escaliers et tombâmes sur un sol de béton froid.

La trappe se referma.


	40. Jour 185 Version 3 Partie 1

** 185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 3 - PARTIE 1

** Gloria WILLIAMS / 06:59 /** Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Droite et immobile dans le lit conjugal, je comptai jusqu'à dix en fixant le plafond.

Le réveil sonna. Je le désactivai d'un geste automatique et me redressai en vitesse. C'était comme si j'étais levée depuis des heures et que j'avais englouti mon demi-litre de café quotidien. J'étais déjà debout quand Eric ouvrait tout juste les yeux.

Notre chambre était située à l'emplacement de ce qui était autrefois une cuisine. C'était une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui pouvait accueillir un lit, et c'était idéal pour les déplacements d'Eric en fauteuil roulant. Comme la pièce était ouverte, nous l'avions séparé de la partie salon avec un grand rideau.

\- Il est l'heure de s'activer, Eric. m'exclamai-je en lui adressant un grand sourire qui tenait lieu d'un bonjour.

\- Hum... marmonna Eric. Doucement, attends que je sois levé avant de commencer à faire le lit.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. commentai-je.

Je repoussai la couverture au pied du lit avec de grands gestes. Une demi-seconde plus tard j'ouvrai d'une main la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce tout en réglant le réveil avec mon autre main. Eric se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir froid.

Aussi loin que je me souvenais, j'avais toujours couru dans tous les sens. Autrefois c'était juste ma façon d'être, j'avais toujours été la fille hyperactive qui avait l'impression de perdre son temps si elle ne faisait pas constamment du multitâche et qui râlait quand elle se confrontait à des personnes "molles".

Alors qu'on m'enviait souvent pour mes capacités à pouvoir tout gérer en même temps, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que ça n'avait pas toujours été un trait de caractère avantageux dans mon ancienne vie. Car évidemment, trop pressée de connaitre une vie dynamique et aventureuse, j'avais envoyé en l'air mes livres et mes notes pour quitter les bancs de la fac au bout d'un mois. Mes parents m'avait fichu la raclée du siècle en voyant que j'avais fait partir en fumée les maigres économies qu'ils avaient mis de côté pendant des années pour financer mes études.

J'étais devenue mécanicienne automobile à dix-neuf ans. C'était le père d'un copain de l'époque qui m'avait embauchée au noir. Ca m'avait permis de me payer une vraie formation de mécanicienne et j'étais vite devenue l'attraction du garage. Une fille qui faisait ce genre de boulot dans un quartier populaire "c'était drôle" d'après certains hommes. A cette époque j'en entendais des choses siffler dans mes oreilles ! C'était un monde macho, sexiste, mais j'avais un bon répondant pour remettre en place les paires de couilles sur pattes qui me trainaient autour.

Ca avait été une belle époque, même si je n'avais rien d'autre qu'un scooter rafistolé pour me déplacer, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, et que c'était jour de fête quand j'avais assez d'argent pour me payer mes clopes.

La suite avait été merveilleuse. J'avais rencontré l'homme de ma vie, eu deux beaux garçons... La routine que je craignais quand je m'étais transformée en mère au foyer et employée de station service, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

Après, il y avait eu l'accident d'Eric... Puis la fin du monde... Là, mon dynamisme n'avait plus rien de naturel. J'étais fatiguée par les épreuves. Je voulais que quelqu'un prenne le relais, et pour une fois être celle qui était aidée, mais il n'y avait personne. Alors j'ai continué à être celle que je devais être. Aujourd'hui encore j'allais être celle qui veille pour les autres. C'était Noël, tout le monde allait faire la fête, et moi je continuerai d'avoir un œil sur les fenêtres, de guetter le danger.

Des plans plein la tête pour la journée, j'approchai machinalement le fauteuil près d'Eric pour qu'il puisse s'y hisser.

\- Beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin. dis-je en m'habillant. Plus d'eau en réserve. C'est au tour d'Alan et Conrad d'aller chercher l'eau. Ca devait être fait hier. Mais comme il fait froid et que ces messieurs sont allergiques au boulot, je vais devoir aller botter des culs. Après je dois couper du bois pour la cheminée. Luciano devait m'accompagner mais finalement il va aller plus loin pour couper un sapin. Il a dit que ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Davis de voir un sapin de Noël qu'il pourra décorer. C'est gentil, mais du coup je vais couper mon bois toute seule. Je pourrais demander à Graham mais il va me prendre la tête s'il n'a plus le temps de préparer le repas de Noël... Et puis déjà il faut que j'aille emmener Davis à l'école... Et puis...

\- L'emmener où ? m'interrompit Eric. Tu viens de dire "à l'école"...

\- J'ai dit ça ? demandai-je, surprise.

\- Tu te surmènes inutilement. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Eric méritait que je prenne le temps d'être avec lui. Se retrouver débordée et subvenir aux besoins d'une famille était difficile. Mais en être incapable devait être insoutenable. A sa place, je n'aurais pas eu la même force.

Je m'arrangeais toujours pour qu'Eric puisse rester actif, même quand ce n'était pas grand chose. Le pire cadeau que je pouvais lui faire aurait été de tout faire à sa place et de le traiter comme mon troisième enfant.

\- J'imagine que Davis serait content si tu lui préparais le petit-déjeuner. dis-je. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ce matin ?

Eric caressa mon visage.

\- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on s'active. dit-il. Cette journée s'annonce palpitante.

* * *

** Luciano DE CONTI / 07:24 /** La déchirure commençait dans la zone supra claviculaire. Un petit bout de peau seulement était retourné, à côté de la canine qui était restée plantée dans le muscle. A la nouvelle morsure, la peau qui dépassait fut tirée vers le haut, entrainant l'arrachement d'un bandeau de chair beaucoup plus large. Elle partait aussi facilement que sur une viande trop cuite. Enfin, les mâchoires déchiquetèrent le lobe de l'oreille... Mon oreille...

Mon coup de poing parti par réflexe. Graham étouffa un cri de douleur. Je tombai à la renverse, enchevêtré dans des draps.

\- Putain ! s'exclama Graham en se tenant le nez. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me le remettre droit !

Hébété, j'étais sur le sol de notre chambre, tombé du lit. Je mis instinctivement ma main sur mon cou et mon oreille. Pas de blessure, pas de sang. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je. J'ai cru que... Ca paraissait tellement réel...

\- Tu as raison. répondit Graham. Le gnon que tu m'as foutu était bien réel.

\- Ho je suis désolé ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça a pu arriver !

\- Dernière fois que je te mordille l'oreille. Il fallait le dire que tu n'aimes plus !

\- Tu as fais ça ?!

\- Je croyais que ça te plaisais ?

\- Pas quand je dors ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai cru qu'un zombie était en train de faire de moi son petit-déjeuner ! Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait me surprendre ?!

\- Ho... soupira Graham. Non, je n'y ai pas pensé un seul instant. Je n'ai pensé à rien du tout.

\- C'est pas grave. dis-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à regagner le lit. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Il y a quand-même du bobo. répliqua-t-il en se frottant le nez.

Graham s'allongea en replaçant l'édredon à carreaux sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé. continua-t-il. Ca m'arrive souvent en ce moment de faire des choses irréfléchies. Probablement la fatigue.

Ca c'était certain, Graham était grandement affaibli depuis plusieurs semaines, au point où j'en étais réellement inquiet pour sa santé. Lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou alors il cherchait à me le cacher.

Son état passait pourtant difficilement inaperçu. Il avait perdu entre six et huit kilos en seulement deux mois. Au départ j'avais cru que la mort d'Elizabeth l'avait déprimé, causant une perte d'appétit passagère, mais la cause était tout autre. J'avais récemment remarqué son visage grimaçant quand il mangeait. C'était douloureux.

Des mois auparavant, quand Graham m'avait raconté la mort de Stephen en détails, il m'avait dit que le Lieutenant Harrington avait essayé de le gazer avec une sorte de lacrymogène qui l'avait pris à la gorge. En respirant le produit, il m'avait dit que du sang lui était monté en bouche. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait inhalé, mais ça ne m'avait pas inquiété puisque je croyais que c'était sans conséquence. C'était faux. Complètement inconscient, Graham avait eu d'autres épisodes comme celui-ci et ne s'en souciait même pas !

Il avait fini par me l'avouer quelques jours auparavant. Graham avait craché du sang sur ses vêtements ce jour-là et il avait voulu me faire croire que c'était celui d'un zombie. Mais comme il avait encore un filet de salive sanglante au menton, il avait dû me fournir la véritable explication.

En plus d'être mythomane, Graham était stupide. Il me donnait vraiment envie de le gifler. C'était sa vie qu'il risquait. Des zombies voulaient nous tuer, beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur voulait probablement la même chose, et Graham jouait avec sa vie en ignorant bêtement une infection gastro-œsophagienne !

J'avais un fiancé difficile à déchiffrer. Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable, mais il avait y avait de gros problèmes avec lui. Il était persuadé d'aller bien, persuadé de choses qui n'étaient pas réelles. Il se construisait des raisonnements alambiqués pour se convaincre que tout était parfaitement normal, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire pour se justifier. Je me demandais s'il ne souffrait pas d'une forme d'autisme qui n'aurait jamais été diagnostiquée, ou s'il vivait simplement dans le déni.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais peur pour lui, peur de le perdre, et je réalisais que tout pouvait finir en un éclair. Graham allait mourir. Un jour, il allait partir, peut-être avant moi, peut-être après. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, je voulais plus de temps avec lui, et il ne voyait pas que tout dépendait de lui. Jour après jour, je le secouais, mais il restait hermétique à tout ce que je lui disais, enfermé dans son dangereux optimisme et ses certitudes.

\- Oui, ce n'est que de la fatigue... lui dis-je, abattu. Peut-être que tu devrais rester couché ce matin. Je peux même t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner au lit si tu en as envie.

\- Ca serait gentil. répondit-il.

Je l'embrassai avant de me lever.

\- Je t'aime. dis-je.

\- Je sais.

* * *

** Luciano DE CONTI / 13:17 /** Qu'est-ce qu'un Noël sans un beau sapin ? Pas un vrai Noël. En dehors de la signification religieuse, il y avait un certain état d'esprit qui était important pour moi lors de cette célébration. Un joli sapin bien décoré était nécessaire pour obtenir cet état d'esprit. Je voulais recréer l'ambiance que j'affectionnais tant quand j'étais enfant. Pour un enfant, tout était toujours grandiose à cette période, alors il fallait y mettre les moyens pour arriver à ressentir la même magie une fois adulte.

Ca faisait une bonne quinzaine d'années que je réveillonnais seulement avec des collègues dans la salle de réunion de la base, généralement avec ceux qui habitaient très loin de leurs familles. L'ambiance était du tonnerre, très festive, mais ce n'était pas une ambiance "familiale". Cette année c'était différent. J'étais avec une personne que j'aimais et il y avait de vraies familles autour de nous. C'était potentiellement le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Je révisais la liste dans ma tête : sapin, nappe blanche, vêtements habillés, petits bonhommes à la cannelle, vin chaud, feu de cheminée, musique, repas de fête... Quoi d'autre ? Ha oui, les convives. Onze personnes qui allaient célébrer la Nativité dans la bonne humeur.

Il n'y avait pas de sapin dans le parc autour du gîte, c'est pourquoi j'avais dû m'éloigner. Je n'étais pas allé bien loin, car j'avais oublié que conduire sur des routes qui n'étaient ni déblayées ni salées quand il y avait de fortes chutes de neiges, c'était l'assurance de finir dans un fossé. Heureusement, il commençait à moins neiger en ce début d'après-midi mais je restais prudent.

Arrivé dans un quartier résidentiel, je vis un sapin verdoyant dans le jardin d'un particulier. Il n'était pas excessivement haut. Il faisait moins de deux mètres, il pouvait donc être installé dans le restaurant sans problème. Si on ne le gardait que deux ou trois jours, il pouvait même être installé à proximité de la cheminée.

Je descendis de la jeep avec mon M16 et une bonne grosse hache, grimpai par dessus le grillage qui menaça de s'effondrer et me retrouvai devant le sapin. C'était le seul arbre de ce petit jardin pauvre en décoration.

Je dus dans un premier temps enlever toute cette neige qui était à la base du sapin, me servant de la hache comme pelle. Je réalisai ensuite que donner des coups de hache si près du sol avec des branches de sapins qui m'empêchaient de voir ce que je faisais n'était pas une tâche aisée.

Ne voulant pas saccager l'arbre, je pris rapidement une pause pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de m'y prendre. Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour admirer le sapin et trébuchai dans quelque chose de recouvert par la neige. Je parvins à garder mon équilibre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était trop large pour être une racine ou un tuyau d'arrosage. Je décidai de creuser la neige et découvris une jambe... Je retournai d'avantage de neige et au bout de deux minutes j'avais déterré un homme et une femme allongés côte à côte.

La peau de leur visage avait dû brunir un peu, elle était lisse et brillante. Les cadavres ressemblaient à des statues de cire. Ils avaient la peau tirée, je ne pouvais plus leur donner d'âge mais leurs vêtements me faisaient penser qu'ils avaient autour de soixante ans et qu'ils n'avaient pas dû survivre très longtemps à la fin du monde.

Je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient là, l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était forcément un couple, ça se voyait. Je n'avais pas envie de vérifier s'ils avaient bien un trou à la tête, ils en avaient forcément un vu qu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Morts ensemble... Ou peut-être que l'un avait tué l'autre après s'être transformé... Mais il n'y avait pas de morsure et ils étaient forcément morts de quelque chose.

La femme portait des lunettes avec une monture en écaille. Sur son cardigan détrempé était accrochée une broche démodée ornée de pierres précieuse. Il y avait une image au centre de la broche qu'on ne pouvait plus voir. Ma mère avait le même look un peu ancien, mais ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue alors peut-être avait-elle adopté une apparence plus actuelle ces dernières années.

Un bijou scintillait au poignet de l'homme, une gourmette. Je ne pouvais pas repartir sans connaitre le nom de cet homme. Je soulevai sa main et lu. Il s'appelait Ernesto.

Comme si je venais de m'apercevoir que sa main était une tarentule repoussante, je la lui lâchai. J'en eus froid dans le dos. Ernesto était le prénom de mon père. Ca ne pouvait pas être eux, mais voir une femme qui ressemblait à ma mère puis un homme avec ce prénom m'avait fait venir d'horribles images en tête. Pendant un court instant j'avais cru me retrouver au dessus des dépouilles de mes parents.

Mes parents étaient ce qu'ils étaient, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils n'aient pas connu le même sort que ce couple.

Ernesto se mit à remuer très légèrement. J'entendais des craquements. Mon Dieu... Personne ne l'avait libéré de sa misère, il avait gelé. Bloqué par ses tissus, ses chairs, ses articulations prises dans la glace, il était entré en dormance sous la neige.

Pas mon père...

\- Désolé, papa. dis-je.

Je lui fendis le crâne à la hache.

* * *

** Conrad PRANGLEY / 16:32 /** Les nuages de coton commençaient à s'obscurcir dans le ciel. Allison trottinait d'un pas dansant d'un bout à l'autre du restaurant pour y déposer des bougies. Normalement nous économisions bougies et lampes torches alors c'était aussi vivant que dans un cimetière à la tombée de la nuit, mais ce soir tout le monde était plein de vie, plein de joie.

Allison fredonnait le même chant de Noël que Graham quelques minutes auparavant. Près de la cheminée, Eric avait posé sur ses genoux un livre de contes de Noël et lisait une histoire à Davis qui l'écoutait avec attention, couché à plat ventre, le menton sur les mains. Janet écoutait également l'histoire, adossée contre les pierres de la cheminée. Elle avait le front légèrement humide à cause de la chaleur.

Ca ressemblait à Noël, ça sentait Noël, et c'était curieux de se réunir tous ensemble à cette occasion pour la première fois. Six mois auparavant, certains d'entre eux vivaient à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, les Williams auraient fêté Noël ensemble du côté de Baltimore, Joe et Allison auraient traversé les Etats-Unis pour retrouver la famille d'Allison à Seattle, Graham se serait sans doute même envolé jusqu'en Europe, sans fiancé. Nous avions beaucoup de chance de nous être trouvés. Etre entre proches, c'était pour moi ce qui faisait un vrai Noël. Mes proches étaient ici à présent, j'avais mon meilleur ami, la fille que j'aimais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en allant rencontrer Janet. Tu aimes écouter les contes de Noël ?

\- Oui. murmura Janet pour ne pas déranger Eric et Davis. Cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose, je crois que j'avais le même livre quand j'étais petite. Je n'en ai que de vagues souvenirs.

\- Tu veux venir dans la cuisine quelques instants ? Alan et moi on a trouvé un truc intéressant qu'on voulait te montrer.

\- Okay. J'écouterai l'histoire suivante.

Janet me suivit en cuisine. Il faisait sombre. Il n'y avait plus personne, le repas était déjà cuisiné et n'attendait plus que d'être réchauffé.

\- Tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'Alan nous attendait ici ? demanda-t-elle. Où est-il ?

\- J'en sais rien. répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre coins de la pièce. Tant pis pour lui, je vais te montrer ce qu'on a découvert.

Je me dirigeai près du cellier. Il y avait un vieux tapis en face de la porte. Je le soulevai pour découvrir la trappe qui était dissimulée dessous. C'était une vieille trappe dont les planches de bois gondolaient, avec une poignée en fer.

\- Hoooo ! s'exclama Janet, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en dessous ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Alan venait de renverser de l'eau sur le tapis et on a vu la trappe quand on a voulu le déplacer pour le faire sécher.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la trappe. Un escalier plongé dans l'obscurité descendait abruptement. Une odeur de renfermé venait du trou.

\- On ne voit pas où ça mène... dis-je. C'est une autre partie du cellier à ton avis ? Ca ne doit pas être très grand.

Janet sortit une lampe torche d'un tiroir. Je la lui pris des mains.

\- Laisse-moi jouer le gentleman.

Je m'engouffrai le premier. Janet me suivait de près. C'était l'environnement rêvé pour tourner un film d'horreur. Tous les éléments étaient présents, des toiles d'araignées jusqu'aux marches grinçantes.

\- Fais attention. dit Janet pendant que nous poursuivions notre descente. N'oublie pas que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé les propriétaires des lieux. Et s'ils étaient morts ici ?

\- S'il y avait des zombies dans cette cave, on les entendrait et on les sentirait.

\- Tu as raison...

\- Dis, tu as peur ? demandai-je.

\- Peur de quoi ? Il n'y a plus grand chose qui m'effraie.

\- Peur du fantôme de la servante que les proprios ont emmuré.

\- On l'exorcisera. répondit Janet.

\- Et si la cave menait à un ancien cimetière indien ? Leurs esprits pourraient me posséder et je finirais par te poursuivre dehors dans la neige avec une hache !

\- J'ai déjà vu le film. C'est toi qui meurs à la fin.

Nous arrivâmes sur le sol en béton. J'éclairais les murs, la cave était plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle avait exactement la même taille que la cuisine. Il y avait tout et n'importe quoi ici. Beaucoup d'étagères en métal disposées en pagaille, quelques cartons, un établi avec des outils, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vieille chaudière, des tubes en acier et des outils de jardinage.

\- Bah voilà... dis-je. C'est pas la mission d'exploration du siècle... Si tu veux remonter écouter les histoires de Noël, je viens avec toi.

\- Hum... On peut fouiller dans les cartons, peut-être ? Ou si tu veux on peut continuer les histoires effrayantes, c'est le bon endroit pour ça.

\- C'est pas marrant si tu n'as pas peur.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Janet. Tu penses que si j'ai suffisamment peur je vais me jeter dans tes bras et m'évanouir ?

\- Pas t'évanouir, mais pour ce qui est de te jeter dans mes bras...

Je pris la main de Janet dans la mienne. Elle vint se placer face à moi. Contre moi. Comme j'étais beaucoup plus grand qu'elle je pouvais sentir son souffle me caresser le cou.

Je n'avais jamais connu de relation semblable à celle que j'avais avec Janet. C'était passé de l'amitié à l'amitié-amoureuse. Autrefois quand une fille me plaisait, nous commencions par coucher ensemble, car je ne sortais pas avec une fille s'il n'y avait pas d'affinité sexuelle. Si ça marchait, nous pouvions entamer une relation, et si l'un des deux partis ne trouvait pas son bonheur alors nous nous séparions en bons termes.

Avec Janet, il y avait beaucoup de paramètres inconnus. Je ne lui avais encore jamais posé de questions très poussées sur son passé amoureux mais vu son âge, elle devait être beaucoup moins expérimentée que moi. Et l'âge était justement un paramètre qui rendait cette relation singulière. Janet et moi ne nous étions pas rapprochés à cause de nos ressemblances, de nos hobbies, de nos habitudes ou de notre rythme de vie. Nous étions ensemble parce que sur mille jeunes, nous étions peut-être les deux seuls encore en vie, et que nous nous étions côtoyés assez longtemps pour développer des sentiments forts. Les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre étaient la seule chose que nous avions en commun. J'avais donc peur de mal faire avec Janet et de briser ce que nous avions.

Sur quoi ça reposait ? D'où venait l'alchimie qui liait l'ancien étudiant en journalisme fan de jeux-vidéo et de comic book qui enchainait les conquêtes, avec la jeune adolescente adepte d'équitation qui avait à peine l'âge d'entrer au lycée? Cet amour pouvait-il durer ? Même si j'avais déjà été amoureux auparavant, ça semblait tout nouveau pour moi.

Janet se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Nous nous rapprochâmes encore. Je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse. Nos yeux se fermèrent, nos bouches s'entre-ouvrirent. Son souffle était maintenant sur mes lèvres.

Janet sursauta. Elle cogna douloureusement ses dents contre les miennes.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Que quelqu'un m'abatte ou me réveille ! Ca ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant ! C'était quoi ce cliché de romance avec le presque-baiser interrompu ?!

\- Il n'y a pas de bruit. Nous sommes seuls. répondis-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au ridicule de la situation.

\- Si, là. dit-elle en désignant du doigt un carton. Ca a bougé.

J'éclairai le carton. Janet s'en approcha doucement. Elle posa sa main sur le couvercle et...

\- Gaaaaaah ! s'écria la chose qui surgit du carton.

Janet fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri de surprise. La chose se mit à rire. La chose était Alan avec un sac en plastique sur la tête.

\- Putain, Alan ! s'écria Janet.

Janet me prit la lampe torche et lui mit un coup sur la tête.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il. Arrête ! C'est moi !

\- C'est bien parce que je sais que c'est toi que je te tape !

\- Désolé les gars. dit Alan. Je savais que vous arriviez, c'était trop tentant. Je pouvais rester encore longtemps dans ce carton mais ça aurait été trop chelou si je vous avais maté en train de vous lécher la glotte à travers le trou du carton alors j'ai décidé de faire un peu de bruit pour que vous me trouviez.

\- Comment t'as fait pour replacer le tapis sur la trappe après ton passage ? demandai-je. Tu fais de la télékinésie maintenant ?

\- On s'en fiche. trancha Janet. Je vais remonter vers Eric et Davis. Tu viens, Conrad ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Alan.

\- Tu peux rester dans la cave et mourir ! répondit Janet.

La jeune fille remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

\- Bah merde, elle a pas l'air de rigoler ta nana. grogna Alan.

\- Tu viens d'interrompre notre premier baiser. Le tout premier pour elle, je crois.

\- Comment je pouvais savoir que vous alliez faire ça ?

\- Nous étions tous seuls ! répondis-je, agacé. Ca arrive quand un couple se retrouve seul de faire ce genre de chose ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu lui voulais faire une farce. On croyait que tu étais parti, on n'a pas du tout pensé à toi caché dans un carton !

\- Ouais, je sais. râla Alan. Je suis toujours celui de trop.

Alan quitta son carton et sortit de la cave sans m'attendre.

* * *

** Eric WILLIAMS / 18:05 /** Je diminuai sensiblement le volume de la musique. Rester silencieux était la consigne de ce soir et je n'aimais pas les chants de Noël qui hurlent. La cassette de chants de Noël était usée, elle avait dû connaitre de nombreuses soirées festives. Certains passages ne passaient plus mais ça donnait de l'authenticité à la musique. C'étaient peut-être les morceaux préférés de son ancien possesseur.

La chanson qui débutait était "Carol of the Bells". Les chants de fin d'année n'étaient jamais tristes, mais cette musique avait un air mélancolique qui me plaisait. Elle était en accord avec la nostalgie que je ressentais. Mes enfants grandissaient. J'avais peur de voir mon petit Davis s'endurcir trop rapidement. La voilà, la cause de ma nostalgie.

La musique, la chanson, c'était quelque chose de très important pour moi au quotidien. J'avais encore une guitare. Parfois j'en jouais dans le restaurant, et les autres venaient m'écouter. Quand les cordes vibraient sous mes doigts, Gloria disait qu'elle pouvait même voir "vibrer mon âme". C'était un compliment excessif mais je voyais quand-même ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était sans doute la sincérité de mes émotions. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que je l'avais courtisée, en jouant de la guitare sous sa fenêtre. Ca m'avait valu un seau d'eau froide de la part de ses voisins à deux reprises. Gloria aimait mon romantisme vieux-jeu.

Je me tournai vers le centre de la pièce pour voir ma splendide femme qui terminait de mettre les onze couverts. Il manquait une chaise à l'une des extrémités de la tables, ça devait être là-bas qu'elle avait prévu ma place. Gloria remuait ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Elle était gracieuse et séduisante. Elle était rayonnante.

\- Tu as le Diable au corps, Gloria. dis-je en avançant vers la table.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Mes jambes dansent toutes seules dès la première note de musique. C'est un automatisme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime beaucoup te regarder comme ça. C'est une jolie table que tu as dressé.

\- Merci. On pourra peut-être rajouter quelques unes des pommes de pin que Davis a peintes avec Janet. Ca fera de belles touches de couleur.

\- J'irais leur demander ce qu'ils en ont fait. dis-je en enroulant ma moustache entre mes doigts. Tu as fini maintenant ? Tout est près ?

\- Hélas non ! s'exclama Gloria. J'ai vu Graham il y a cinq minutes, il était déjà saoul avant d'avoir pu préparer le dessert, ce qui veut dire que ça va encore être pour ma pomme.

\- Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu travailles toujours mieux sous la pression.

\- Oui mais n'en attend pas trop d'une tarte à la compote de poire sans beurre et sans œuf... se lamenta ma femme. Tu veux t'occuper du vin chaud ? J'ai demandé à Adrian de s'en charger mais il n'arrête pas de disparaitre. Ca ne sera pas prêt pour l'apéritif si je ne délègue pas cette tâche. Tu sais faire ça, je crois ?

\- Ca devrait être dans mes cordes. A la réunion des professeurs de l'hiver dernier c'était moi qui l'avais fait. Je sais qu'on a des clous de girofle quelque part dans la cuisine.

\- Et des écorces d'oranges.

\- Nous avons des oranges ?! m'exclamai-je. A cette époque ?

\- Juste des écorces confites. Meuble du fond, tout en bas.

\- Okay. Je pourrais surveiller la cuisson de ta tarte en même temps que le vin. Ca te permettra de souffler avant ce soir.

\- Tu sais, la chose dont j'aurais envie pour souffler à cet instant ça serait un bain. dit Gloria. Un bain brûlant dans la pénombre, avec de la musique et un verre de Whisky...

Gloria leva les yeux au plafond comme si elle parlait du Paradis.

\- Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas laisser l'hôtel à Luciano et Graham. dis-je. Ils ont profité du dernier bain chaud.

\- C'était pour une demande en mariage. répondit Gloria en haussant les épaules. Nous l'avons déjà eu, notre beau mariage.

Un beau mariage. Une belle vie de couple. Une belle vie de famille. Une belle vie tout court. Les gens avaient pour habitude d'arrêter de se plaindre quand j'arrivais. Ils devaient se dire "Mon Dieu, comme la vie doit être dure pour les handicapés, mes problèmes doivent lui paraitre bien futiles !". Jamais je n'aurais interdit à qui que ce soit de se plaindre ! Souvent, je maudissais mon sort mais je n'étais pas malheureux. Depuis mon accident de voiture, je vivais avec des contraintes quotidiennes lourdes. Il fallait tout de même relativiser.

Durant ma rééducation j'avais côtoyé un type moins chanceux qui avait subi de graves traumatismes cérébraux suite à un accident semblable au mien. Sa compagne se trainait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en pleurs, et elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de le quitter car c'était trop dur pour elle de continuer à vivre avec un homme qui ne la reconnaissait plus, qui ne se rendait même plus compte de sa présence. Je ne pouvais pas juger la détresse et la réaction de cette femme ; je n'étais pas à sa place. Mais à l'époque, je gardais une paire de béquilles car les médecins n'excluaient pas une amélioration de mon état de santé et l'envie de placer une béquille entre les pieds de cette jeune femme était forte.

L'amour entre Gloria et moi surmontait ces contraintes physiques, il s'en était même renforcé. Nous ne faisions plus attention à ça. Elle marchait, je ne marchais pas, et la vie continuait. Avec un peu d'imagination, j'arrivais même à fournir à ma femme une vie sexuelle épanouie. Nous étions un couple heureux comme tous les autres.

\- D'accord, alors la prochaine fois que nous aurons la possibilité d'avoir de l'eau chaude sans que nous ayons à la chauffer nous-mêmes, je saurai qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te demander en mariage une nouvelle fois !

* * *

** Conrad PRANGLEY / 21:35 **

\- Excuse-nous pour tout à l'heure. dis-je. On ne savait pas que tu nous cherchais.

\- C'est pas grave. répondit Alan en continuant de monter sa structure instable avec des verres et des fourchettes au milieu des restes du repas. Janet me fait toujours la gueule ?

\- Je crois que non...

En réalité Janet et moi n'avions pas parlé d'Alan de la soirée, mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire qu'en plus que nous l'ayons complètement abandonné toute la soirée, nous n'avions pas eu non plus la moindre pensée pour lui. Mais bon, quoi. Alan était juste un pote, il n'allait pas nous faire sa crise de jalousie dès qu'il n'était plus dans le coup. Il fallait toujours qu'il sache tout, qu'il fasse tout avec nous, c'était chiant à la longue. Janet et moi n'allions quand même pas nous galocher sous son nez.

\- Pfff... soupira Alan. Ca manque de monde, ici. On se fait chier.

\- Bah Joe est parti chercher un truc dans la caravane, je crois. Ton petit frère est couché et Adrian on l'a encore perdu.

\- Nan, pas du monde à nous. Ca manque de monde supplémentaire. Ca manque de filles, surtout.

\- De filles. répétai-je en riant. Pourquoi tu dis que ça manque de filles ?

\- Allô ! s'exclama Alan. T'as fait le compte ? Il y a ma mère, ta copine et une femme mariée !

\- En gros c'est pas le nombre de filles qui te dérange, c'est le nombre de filles dispo. C'est la fin du monde, il n'y a plus de filles à chasser et t'as peur de crever puceau ?

\- T'estimes à combien mes chances de me construire une vie avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ni plus hautes, ni plus basses que les miennes. répondis-je.

\- Bah tu as Janet, toi.

\- Ouais mais avec l'espérance de vie actuelle on sera peut-être zombifié avant qu'elle ait atteint dix-huit ans. Et ça se trouve dans peu de temps on trouvera plein de monde, peut-être même une super colonie fortifiée bourrée de gens. Et de filles. Alors ne déprime pas pour ça. T'as ta famille et des potes. T'es pas tout seul. Tu n'as peut-être pas de copine mais t'as encore tes mains, ça compense.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec Janet ?

\- Je vais garder le planning de mes relations sexuelles pour moi si ça ne te gêne pas. répondis-je.

J'avais raison, Alan commençait sérieusement à devenir intrusif.

\- Hum... grommela Alan. Elizabeth était bien pour son âge. Je ne lui donnais pas la quarantaine. A ton avis, elle aurait dit quoi si je lui avais proposé un truc ?

\- J'en sais rien mais là elle est morte, c'est un peu glauque de penser à ce genre de chose maintenant. Evite de répéter ça devant Janet.

\- Tiens, et voilà maintenant l'autre andouille qui vient plomber la soirée. soupira Alan. Si au moins il pouvait se vautrer pour me faire rire un peu...

Bouteille de bière à la main, Graham se mettait à se trémousser au milieu de la pièce. Il faisait peine à regarder, il était ridicule, grotesque. Ca faisait déjà un paquet d'années que j'avais cessé de penser que c'était cool d'être bourré pendant une soirée. Graham versa la moitié de sa bière sur sa tête quand il leva les bras, puis passa plusieurs secondes à regarder autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre qui venait de l'arroser.

\- Heu... dis-je. Il est mal, là. Il sentait le cannabis tout à l'heure, ça viendrait pas de celui que tu caches chez toi, par hasard ?

\- Si.

\- Et un seul joint fait tant de dégâts ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Deux. Les organismes réagissent différemment. C'était sa première fois. Il était déjà défoncé après le premier.

\- Et tu lui en as donné quand-même un deuxième ?! m'exclamai-je. T'es pas un peu con, toi, des fois ?!

\- Bah voilà qu'il taille une pipe à sa bouteille de bière maintenant... soupira Alan.

Je devais peut-être aller lui retirer cette bière des mains...

Quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide que moi. Assis au bar entre Eric et Janet, Luciano bondit sur Graham. Sans rien dire, il l'empoigna par l'arrière du col de sa chemise et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à l'escalier. C'était carrément violent et ça me surprenait de la part de Luciano, mais il fallait dire que le comportement de Graham était à la limite de l'indécence. Il essayait de le maitriser comme s'il avait affaire à un terroriste.

La bouteille de bière tomba sur le sol et déversa le reste de son contenu. Tout le monde regardait Luciano emmener Graham, déconcerté.

\- Je suis sur le cul... dis-je. Il va faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, ils peuvent très bien aller s'enculer, je m'en fous. dit Alan en sirotant sa bière. Ton pote c'est un plouc en fait. Ca se voyait peut-être pas quand c'était ton voisin et qu'il paradait en costard dans sa BMW mais regarde-le maintenant. Sa plouc-attitude est exhibée aux yeux de tout le monde. Ploucman et Major Bisounours, quel joli couple...

Je me levai de ma chaise.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Alan.

\- Je vais trainer avec ton père et Janet. Et si je peux te dire un truc, je crois que si tout le monde te fuis comme la peste c'est pas sans raison...

* * *

** Luciano DE CONTI / 21:40 /** Je poussai Graham dans la chambre sans ménagement. Il trébucha sur le meuble de chevet et tomba sur le lit.

\- Okay ! vociférai-je. Maintenant tu ne lèves plus ton cul de ce lit et tu vas m'écouter !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Graham en se raclant la gorge. Tu n'es pas obligé de gueuler.

\- On dirait que si ! continuai-je de beugler. Je parle et tu n'écoutes rien ! Combien de fois je dois te rappeler à l'ordre pour que les choses rentrent ?! Je t'ai déjà fait une leçon de moral i peine dix minutes et je croyais qui tu avais capté le message ! Tu étais déjà défoncé, et maintenant tu essaies de te saouler ?!

\- Je ne me saoulais pas. répondit Graham avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai pris une bière et je m'amusais. Une seule. Je n'ai rien bu d'autre de toute la soirée. C'est Noël et boire une bière à Noël, c'est normal.

\- Evidemment que c'était ta première bière de la soirée, tu étais incapable de coordonner tes gestes ! Et au moment où tu arrives enfin à refaire quelque chose par toi-même, tu fais quoi ?! Tu prends de l'alcool ! Avoue, c'est pas terrible, non ?!

\- Je suis désolé. dit froidement Graham.

\- Arrête de dire que tu es désolé quand tu ne l'es pas ! criai-je. Ca ne sert à rien !

Je donnai un coup de pied dans l'armoire. Je n'aimais pas m'énerver et encore moins l'exprimer par des actes violents mais si ce n'était pas l'armoire, ça aurait été Graham qui en aurait prit une. Et Dieu savait qu'il l'aurait mérité !

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demandai-je en maitrisant un peu plus le ton de ma voix.

\- Tout quoi ?

\- Ce que tu fais tout le temps. Ce que tu fais sans réfléchir. On te propose un joint, tu le fumes. Tu vois une bouteille, tu la bois. On te contrarie et tu attaques tout ce qui bouge !

\- Qui est-ce que j'ai attaqué ? demanda Graham.

\- La voleuse qui rôdait dans les parages il y a quelques temps. A peine tu l'as aperçue, tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre et tu lui as couru après avec un couteau. Tu as couru après une fille qui s'enfuyait !

\- Elle aurait pu être n'importe qui. Quelqu'un de dangereux par exemple.

\- Et Victor Miles ? demandai-je. Ouais, ça commence à remonter, mais le gars essaie de te mettre une droite et toi tu le tue en réponse.

\- Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. C'étais un coup de folie et tu le sais, nous en avons déjà parlé un million de fois. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce soir ?

\- C'est toujours la même chose. J'essaie de comprendre comment un homme intelligent peut en arriver à toujours faire les choix les pires qui puissent exister.

\- Je ne fais pas que des mauvais choix. répondit Graham avec conviction.

\- Janet a fini sur un pont au bord du vide quand elle allait mal et que tu l'as retrouvée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais ce n'était certainement pas "de bons choix". Et...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joie.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait. dis-je d'une voix neutre.

\- J'ai fait quoi ?

\- Les tensions avec Joseph quand Allison et toi avez été enlevés par deux types à Marietta. Je ne suis pas entièrement con, je sais que tu as fait quelque chose qui a profondément perturbé Joseph. Tu les as torturés, je le sais.

\- Fine déduction. répondit-il sombrement.

Il m'avait donc menti, encore une fois, et ça me gênait d'avantage que la torture... Qu'est-ce que représentaient l'honnêteté et la confiance pour lui ? L'amour pouvait excuser beaucoup de choses mais pas le mensonge.

\- Et dans tout ça, accepter ta demande en mariage c'est toujours le bon choix ? demanda Graham.

\- N'essaie pas d'être drôle dans une situation pareille. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu continues sur ta lancée ?

\- J'écoute.

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre au niveau de Graham qui était assis nonchalamment sur le lit. Je pris une grande inspiration. Ce que je disais, je le pensais réellement.

\- Tu vas mourir, Graham. dis-je avec tristesse. Tu méprises ta vie et celle des autres. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as de la chance d'être vivant aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne méprise rien du tout.

\- Si. Tu m'échappes de plus en plus. J'ai du mal à voir la cohérence dans tes paroles et dans tes actes...

\- Je ne vais pas mourir. affirma Graham.

\- Tu vas mourir. On va tous mourir plus tôt qu'on ne l'aurait dû et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir avant moi à cause de tes conneries. Je vais...

Graham et moi sursautâmes en même temps quand nous entendîmes l'explosion. Une vive lumière provenant de la fenêtre nous aveugla un instant.

\- Merde ! s'écria Graham.

Il se tordit de douleur en enfonçant ses ongles dans son front. Je couru jusqu'à la fenêtre. Des feux d'artifices décollaient depuis le parking.

\- Ho, putain... soupirai-je. La horde... La horde !

Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte.

\- Il faut être prêt à se battre ! s'exclama Graham, toujours plié en deux sur le lit. La horde va envahir cet endroit d'un instant à l'autre. C'est quoi le plan ? Les tireurs habituels sur la caravane et les autres au corps à corps ?

\- Moi je vais descendre. dis-je en jetant un talkie-walkie à Graham. Toi tu risques seulement de te faire tuer si tu m'accompagnes. Reste ici, on reste en contact radio.

Je lâchai la poignée, hésitai une demi-seconde et couru embrasser Graham. Ca avait le goût d'un Adieu, précipité et désagréable.

\- Ne meurs pas en mon absence ! m'exclamai-je.


	41. Jour 185 Version 3 Partie 2

** 185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 3 - PARTIE 2

** Gloria WILLIAMS / 21:46 /** Alan me tendit la main pour me hisser sur le toit de la caravane. Aussitôt, Luciano me confia mon fusil sniper.

\- Comment va Davis ? s'inquiéta Alan.

\- Il s'est caché dans votre chambre. répondis-je. J'ai croisé ton père, il va mener la garde.

J'étais essoufflée d'avoir couru partout mais j'étais bien la seule. Je voyais derrière nous le gîte plongé dans le noir. Toutes les bougies avaient été éteintes, tout comme le feu dans la cheminée. Tout était calme, en hibernation sous l'épaisse couche de neige mais je sentais encore l'odeur du feu de bois. Les autres devaient nous observer avec appréhension derrière les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Il n'y a que nous trois comme tireurs ? demandai-je.

\- On ne sait pas où est Joseph. répondit Luciano à voix basse. On va devoir se passer de lui. Nous nous sommes entrainés au maniement de cette arme, c'est maintenant l'heure de mettre à profit ces heures d'entrainement.

\- On ne va pas en attirer d'avantage si on tire ? demanda Alan.

\- Non, le feu d'artifice a été vu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tous ceux du coin sont déjà en route vers notre position, soyez-en certains.

A une centaine de mètres de la caravane, des corps sans vie émergeaient de la forêt. Il y en avait déjà une dizaine. Luciano se mit en position.

\- Gardez votre calme. dit Luciano presque dans un murmure. Aucune précipitation. Ils sont lents, le terrain est dégagé, alors prenez tout votre temps pour viser. On se concentre, on vise, on tire et on passe au suivant. Se précipiter c'est le meilleur moyen de s'énerver, de se mettre à trembler, et vous perdrez toute efficacité. Nous n'avons rien à craindre depuis notre position alors on fait les choses sans panique.

\- Ca marche. répondis-je, un peu rassurée par la maitrise de la situation dont semblait faire preuve Luciano.

Le plan n'était pas mauvais. Luciano avait raison sur tous les points. Il prit quelques secondes pour viser sa cible et tira la première balle. Une silhouette sombre s'effondra au loin. Bien.

Je levai à mon tour mon fusil et scrutai dans mon viseur. Ca n'allait pas du tout. J'avais bêtement pensé qu'il devait y avoir un cache sur mon arme qui m'empêchait de voir avant de réaliser que je n'y voyais rien à cause de la nuit. Je n'avais aucun point de repère, je ne pouvais même pas faire la différence entre l'herbe ou la forêt. Alan tira. Je sus que c'était lui au juron qu'il poussa.

\- C'est pas grave. dit Luciano. Relève ton arme et essaie à nouveau.

Je devinai qu'Alan avait raté son tir. Je ne voyais rien... Je ne voyais rien et je sentais la pression monter. Le canon de mon fusil commençait à s'agiter. Je baissai alors mon arme, cherchai à me calmer quelques secondes par un exercice de respiration et j'essayai à nouveau de viser en choisissant un zombie dont la silhouette se détachait bien de la roche claire devant laquelle il se trouvait. Sans me poser de question, je plaçai le centre de mon viseur au niveau de sa tête et tirai. Luciano tira sur le zombie d'à côté en même temps. Ils tombèrent tous les deux. Je cherchai immédiatement une nouvelle cible.

\- Ho putain... soupira Luciano.

Je savais que c'était la fin. Un Luciano dont la peur était perceptible dans la voix c'était pire que d'assister à une scène de panique. Je levai les yeux de mon viseur.

Pendant que nous en avions mis trois à terre, une cinquantaine de zombies supplémentaires étaient sortis du bois. Ils avançaient irrémédiablement, horriblement calmes pour des bestioles qui venaient pour nous bouffer. Plus nous en tuions, plus leur nombre grandissaient. Certains s'éventrèrent dans les barbelés, puis les ridicules fils de fer tendus entre deux bouts de bois finirent par terre. Vint ensuite le potager, piétiné, saccagé, arrosé de sang et de boyaux. Je vis le bonhomme de neige de Davis toujours debout au milieu de la foule, aspergé d'un liquide écarlate. Ils détruisaient tout ce que nous avions construit, toute notre vie balayée en quelques minutes par des créatures sans la moindre conscience. J'étais folle de rage.

Et enfin, ils étaient arrivés au parking, juste sous nos pieds. Ils se fichaient du gîte derrière nous, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour nous et tapèrent sur la caravane. Ca produisait un boucan infernal. Le véhicule était rougi par des centaines de traces de mains et de trainées sanglantes.

\- Okay ! cria Luciano pour couvrir les grognements de la foule. Plan B ! Sautez de l'autre côté de la caravane et courez jusqu'au gîte ! Je vais activer l'alarme de secours !

Alors que je me retournai, je poussai un hurlement d'effroi incontrôlable. Les zombies n'avaient pas dépassé la caravane, le gîte était pour le moment toujours une zone sécurisée. En revanche ma maison, un peu en retrait sur le côté, était attaquée. Une quinzaine de zombies frappaient à la porte qui tenait encore bon.

\- Mon fils ! Mon mari ! hurlai-je. Il faut les aider !

Alan se mit à tirer en direction de la maison. Je fis la même chose.

\- Alan ! Gloria ! Il faut descendre tout de suite ! hurla Luciano. Ils vont renverser la caravane ! Il y en a trop, on ne peut pas les tuer, il faut aller faire diversion !

Rien à foutre. Qu'il aille faire ce qu'il avait à faire, moi je ne bougeais pas. Davis et Eric passaient avant tout. Si je ne pouvais pas tuer les assaillants, je pouvais au moins faire assez de bruit pour les attirer vers moi le temps que Luciano déclenche l'alarme de la voiture de police.

Je criais pour les appeler jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Je tirais encore et encore, oubliant la visée, et criblais les morts de partout. Muscles, bouts de crânes, de mâchoires ou de doigts giclaient dans tous les sens. De la charpie, voilà ce que j'allais en faire.

Il y eut la balle perdue... Tirée par Alan ou par moi, aucune idée. La fenêtre du salon éclata. Attiré par le bruit de verre, un zombie s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

** Eric WILLIAMS / 21:48 **

\- Papa ! cria Davis depuis sa chambre. C'est quoi ce bruit ?!

\- C'est rien mon grand ! répondis-je. Reste bien caché, d'accord ?

J'avais entendu la vitre exploser dans la pièce à côté... Il y avait toujours des bruits de verre brisé, un peu différents cette fois. Je devinais que c'était la peau qu'ils se déchiraient en entrant. Ce bruit était sans équivoque... Il fallait bien raconter quelque chose à Davis pour l'empêcher de paniquer.

Tout irait bien... J'étais en bas de l'escalier, fauteuil de travers. S'ils venaient jusqu'à moi, ils renverseraient le fauteuil roulant et bloqueraient l'escalier. Comme ça personne ne monterait. Je fermai les yeux. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais les yeux humides...

Je ne faisais pas de bruit. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils trouvent les escaliers. Je restais immobile, faisant de mon corps un obstacle. J'écoutais les bruits de pas trainants. Plusieurs étaient rentrés à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre... La maison était silencieuse... Si rien ne les attirait, j'allais peut-être m'en sortir. Peut-être que les coups de feu qui continuaient dehors allaient les faire rebrousser chemin. J'avais un flingue mais je n'avais pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Porter l'attention sur moi, c'était porter l'attention sur Davis. Plutôt mourir.

\- Papa ! cria à nouveau Davis. Il se passe quoi ?! Maman et Alan vont bien ?!

J'ouvris les yeux. Davis devait à tout prix se taire !

\- Ils vont bien ! répondis-je. Tu veux bien rester silencieux s'il te plait ? Laisse papa se concentrer, tu pourras poser des questions quand je te le dirais !

Trop tard... Il y en avait un au bout du couloir... Je n'eus aucune réaction, pas un mouvement, pas même un clignement de paupière. Je devais gagner du temps, quelque chose pouvait encore arriver... Je faisais le mort, habitude courante des animaux en bas de la chaine alimentaire.

L'homme me vit... Je crus le voir cligner des yeux dans la pénombre, probablement un effet d'optique, les zombies ne s'embêtaient plus avec les clignements d'yeux. Malgré ça je continuais d'adopter la même attitude. J'aurais pu quitter mon fauteuil et ramper dans les escaliers mais je ne le fis pas. C'était trop tard, il allait me suivre si je faisais ça. C'était l'heure de mourir...

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux. J'avais peur de le voir ouvrir la bouche juste avant ce qui allait arriver. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une main osseuse heurta ma poitrine de plein fouet. Les ongles s'inséraient dans ma peau à travers les vêtements. Je sentis aussi cette odeur fétide et ce râle tout prêt de mon visage. Aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de cette chose.

La narine de mon nez fut pincée avant d'être arrachée dans une douleur intolérable. Le fauteuil se renversa avec moi. Le zombie s'intéressa à mon ventre découvert. J'agrippai un barreau de la rampe d'escalier quand je sentis les dents me lacérer mais je ne criai pas. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de mes entrailles qui se répandaient sur le sol.

Je devais mourir en silence. Pour Davis...

* * *

** Conrad PRANGLEY / 21:53 /** Toutes les anciennes tables du restaurant qui ne nous servaient pas étaient déjà alignées le long de la façade vitrée. Ca ne protégeait rien du tout en fait, mais nous ne nous étions jamais attendus à avoir autant de zombies approcher si près de chez nous. Je tirais donc les rideaux sur toute la longueur, masquant ainsi notre présence.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et Luciano et Alan entrèrent en trombe. Alan se ramassa sur le sol en gémissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? m'empressai-je de demander à Luciano. Alan n'est pas mordu ?

\- Non, cheville cassée. répondit Luciano. Conrad, écoute-moi. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Il va falloir les faire passer devant la maison sans qu'ils y pénètrent et les faire se précipiter au bord de la falaise. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour actionner l'alarme, il me faut quelqu'un avec moi pour finir le boulot si je n'arrive pas jusque là-bas. Tu me suis ?

\- Okay. répondis-je.

\- Alan, monte rejoindre Graham et les filles et faites vous discrets.

Alan se remit debout avec difficulté et acquiesça en grimaçant.

Luciano me fit signe de le suivre. Il couru nous chercher un fusil mitrailleur chacun dans le stock d'arme. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Luciano c'était qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pas la peine de tourner en rond ou d'hésiter, je savais que faire ce qu'il disait aveuglément était la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'improviser.

Nous nous dirigeâmes au pas de course jusque dans la cuisine et la traversâmes dans l'obscurité en renversant au passage la poubelle qui trainait dans nos pattes. Luciano égara son talkie-walkie pendant le trajet mais continua son chemin sans s'en préoccuper. Je le suivais comme son ombre.

Il ouvrit la porte de derrière qui menait sur les bennes à ordures, et couru jusqu'au précipice. J'étais un peu essoufflé, mais Luciano pas du tout. Il se focalisait sur sa tâche avec une excitation exprimée simplement par un froncement de sourcils.

Je me penchai au dessus de la barrière. Le véhicule de police était toujours au même emplacement depuis des mois, stationné sur la voie ferrée.

\- Je vais passer le premier. dit Luciano en saisissant d'une main ferme la corde attachée à la balustrade. Je sais descendre ça. Tu passeras après et fais très attention, sinon c'est une chute de vingt mètres sur de la roche.

Luciano commença à enjamber la barrière. Je remarquai alors quelque chose qui m'horrifia.

\- Attends ! m'écriai-je. Ne fais pas ça !

Je lui pris la corde des mains, la tendis bien droite juste sous ses yeux et il comprit.

\- Tranchée ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Sur plus des trois quarts de la largeur. ajoutai-je. La coupure est nette, ça a été fait volontairement. Si tu étais descendu le long de cette corde tu serais mort.

\- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui veut notre mort...

\- Comment on va descendre ?

\- On ne va pas descendre tous les deux. répondit Luciano. C'est toi seul qui va descendre.

Luciano reprit la corde. Il tira dessus un grand coup, la déchira au niveau de la partie tranchée, et enroula l'extrémité autour de son avant-bras.

\- Je vais te faire descendre en maintenant la corde.

\- Moi ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu ne supporterais pas mon poids, je suis trop lourd. Je peux maintenir la corde, tu ne risques absolument rien. Je ne vais pas te lâcher. Fais-moi confiance.

J'avais confiance en Luciano, mais il allait rester au bord de cette falaise pendant que j'attirerai la horde sur lui. Pourquoi voulait-il faire ça ? Voulait-il mourir en héros ? Non... Luciano ne voulait pas être un héros, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait mais au groupe entier qui avait besoin de notre aide. C'était peut-être aussi la culpabilité qui le poussait à m'envoyer en lieu "sûr", ou tout du moins un lieu plus sûr que le gîte. Il n'en avait jamais parlé mais je savais qu'il était capable de grands sacrifices pour moi pour se "racheter" de la mort de mon frère. Il n'avait pas à se mettre en danger pour prouver quoi que ce soit.

Je passai par dessus la barrière, pris la corde et me mis en équilibre au bord du vide. Je ne regardai pas en bas ; ce n'était pas le moment de vérifier si j'avais le vertige ou non.

\- Vas-y. dit Luciano. On se retrouvera plus tard.

J'entendais les râles se rapprocher. Je commençai à descendre, prêt à peut-être ne plus jamais le revoir, ni Janet, restée à la maison, ni Graham, ni tous les autres.

Je commençai ma descente, longue et laborieuse. Un vent glacial me sifflait dans les oreilles. Je veillai à ne pas donner d'à-coups à la corde. Certains morceaux de roche s'effritaient sous mes pieds. Ils glissèrent à plusieurs reprises mais mes mains restaient fermement cramponnées à la corde.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir mit beaucoup trop de temps à atteindre le sol mais j'y étais parvenu. Mes mains étaient en feu. Immédiatement, je criai à Luciano de lâcher la corde et de filer d'ici.

Il ne m'avait pas entendu ; la corde pendait toujours le long de la paroi. Je trottinai jusqu'au véhicule de police, m'assis sur le siège conducteur et cherchai le boitier. Je n'avais jamais vu à quoi ressemblait le mécanisme d'enclenchement de la sirène mais on m'avait parlé d'un boitier avec un interrupteur que je ne pouvais pas manquer. Ce fut vite trouvé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul interrupteur, rouge, vers l'autoradio. Je l'enclenchai. Rien ne se produisit.

Peut-être fallait-il d'abord allumer le moteur ? Je baissai le pare-soleil, attrapai les clefs qui en tombèrent et essayai de démarrer le moteur. Pas de réaction, la voiture ne voulait pas démarrer. Je tournai la clef plusieurs fois sans plus de succès.

Putain ! Mais quelle étape j'avais oubliée ?! Je n'étais pas con au point de ne pas savoir comment démarrer une bagnole !

Je regardai partout autour du volant. C'était un véhicule de police, peut-être qu'il y avait autre chose à faire, un système de sécurité ou une connerie de ce genre. Je découvris une sorte de petit clapet ouvert sur le côté du volant. Des fils colorés dépassaient. Coupés... Un autre sabotage...

Ho merde... Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Je ne pouvais pas m'amuser à torsader les fils électriques entre eux. Tout le monde attendait à la maison que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas abandonner, mais quelle solution avais-je ? Je n'allais pas me mettre à hurler pour attirer les zombies. Ca ne marcherait pas ; ma voix n'était pas assez puissante pour qu'ils m'entendent tous. A moins que...

Je quittai la voiture. Luciano devait avoir lâché la corde, elle était emmêlée au pied de la falaise. Je trouvai le coffre entre-ouvert. C'était normal, il l'avait toujours été. Il y avait un revolver caché dans le trou d'une paroi, recouvert par la moquette rugueuse qui tapissait l'intérieur du coffre. Ce n'était pas le revolver qu'il me fallait, je portais déjà mon M-16 en bandoulière. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était ce mégaphone...

Il avait dû servir autrefois lors de manifestations, peut-être pour ordonner à des foules déchainées de rester à l'écart. Je pouvais m'en servir pour avoir l'effet inverse, pour attirer tout le monde vers moi...

Je ramassai l'appareil, appuyai sur l'interrupteur et me mis à hurler à l'intérieur en levant la tête vers le haut de la falaise.

\- Hey bande de cons ! Je suis ici ! Foutez le camp de chez nous et venez me trouver ! Je vous attends !

Immédiatement après mon appel, deux corps tombèrent dans le vide pour se fracasser à mes pieds. Ils tombaient tout droit comme des suicidés, sans chercher à se protéger de leurs bras à l'atterrissage. La tête du premier explosa comme une pastèque, le second se brisa les jambes.

Je comprenais pourquoi Luciano avait lâché la corde... S'il commençait déjà à pleuvoir des morts, il devait y en avoir au niveau de la balustrade. J'espérais que Luciano n'avait pas attendu mon signal pour aller se mettre à l'abri.

\- Ouais ! criai-je. C'est ça ! Sautez-moi dessus ! Venez me bouffer !

D'autres zombies firent le grand saut. Ce n'était pas assez, ça ne représentait qu'une infime partie de la masse qu'il y avait en haut. Je m'apprêtais à crier encore une fois mais je me ravisai au dernier moment.

J'entendais les grognements loin au dessus de ma tête... Et des grognements à ma droite... Et à ma gauche... Il y en avait sur les rails, de chaque côté. La taille de cette horde devait être telle qu'ils n'arrivaient pas seulement par la forêt devant le gîte, ils arrivaient même par derrière...

Je jetai le mégaphone et m'équipai de mon M-16. Je visais les morts-vivants sur ma droite et tirai une rafale. A une vingtaine de mètres de moi, plusieurs zombies reçurent des balles, mais aucun ne tomba. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour moi. J'étais un tireur moyen, par conséquent je n'avais jamais assisté aux cours de tirs au fusil de précision. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'arme qu'il fallait, et certainement pas assez de munitions.

Je me retrouvais donc avec un mur de pierre devant moi, une horde à ma droite, une horde à ma gauche. Naturellement, je me retournai vers ma seule échappatoire : le Susquehanna.

Mouvementé et surtout glacial, c'était le dernier chemin qui me laissait une chance de survie... Je jetai mon arme automatique dans la neige. Elle n'aurait fait que m'encombrer. Je marchai jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Les premiers centimètres du fleuve, plus calmes que les zones profondes, étaient figés, avec des cailloux emprisonnés dans la glace. Le sol gelé craquait sous mes pieds.

Je mis mon pied droit dans l'eau jusqu'à la cheville et me retins de hurler. Le froid m'attaquait jusqu'à l'os. La chair anesthésiée par le froid mordant, je ne sentais pas si mon pied touchait le sol où s'il flottait, en revanche je ressentais comme des coups de dents en profondeur.

Encore un pas. Mes deux mollets étaient maintenant immergés. Paradoxalement, ce froid me donnait l'impression de brûler vif. La douleur me tira une larme. Encore un pas. L'eau m'arrivait aux genoux.

Je regardai derrière moi. Les zombies arrivaient. J'étais toujours en danger tant que je ne pouvais pas les semer à la nage. Par pitié, arrêtez de me suivre...

Encore un pas. L'eau me déchirait les cuisses. Les semer à la nage... Impossible que je puisse faire ça. J'allais mourir, mon cœur ne tiendrait jamais le choc de la traversée. Je levai les yeux. Je vis la ville loin devant moi, plongée dans le noir. De grands bâtiments, à l'abri du froid et des morts. Des bâtiments inaccessibles.

Mes mains entrèrent en contact avec la surface. C'était pire qu'avec les pieds. Je levai les bras pour éviter de la toucher. Les larmes de douleurs coulaient à présent sans retenue le long de mes joues. Encore un pas. L'eau touchant mon ventre avait presque fini de m'achever. Ma bête idée d'uriner dans l'eau ne changea absolument rien. L'eau froide revint immédiatement m'agresser. Plus j'avançais, plus le courant gagnait en intensité. Le fleuve cherchait à me faire plier, à m'emporter.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la rive. Une rive qui ne semblait pas se rapprocher.

Allez... Conrad... Ne... meurs... pas... maintenant !

Encore un pas.

Je... peux... le... faire... Je... vais... le... faire...

Encore un pas.

Evidement, je n'avais pas prévu le fossé dans lequel mon pied venait de glisser... Et le fleuve m'engloutit entièrement.

* * *

** Gloria WILLIAMS / 21:54 / **Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à fuir. Alan était parti au gîte avec Luciano et c'était tant mieux. Davis et Eric étaient enfermés dans une maison dans laquelle plusieurs zombies s'étaient infiltrés, et j'allais les sauver au péril de ma vie.

Après avoir sauté du toit de la caravane, j'avais traversé un groupe d'une quinzaine de zombies. Je ne pensais pas atteindre la maison indemne. Sur le moment, je me fichais d'être mordue ou non, je voulais juste arriver à la maison vivante, et avoir assez de temps pour retrouver mon fils et mon mari. Mais par chance, je n'avais même pas été blessée, à part une griffure à l'épaule. Grave, pas grave, ça n'avait aucune importance. Avançant presque à quatre pattes dans la foule de cadavres, j'étais déjà loin le temps qu'ils remarquent qu'une humaine encore chaude venait de passer à côté d'eux.

J'avais réussi à me faufiler jusqu'à la maison. Cette petite maison à moitié enfoncée dans la forêt, un piège mortel que je voyais comme une prison sans issue qu'on remplirait d'eau jusqu'à noyer ses occupants. Je devais briser ses murs, faire éclater n'importe quoi, créer une sortie. Les morts allaient continuer de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur par la fenêtre prêt de l'entrée et tuer ma famille si je n'agissais pas. Il fallait faire sortir Eric et Davis.

Contournant la maison, je me retrouvai sur le côté, au niveau de la fenêtre de l'ancienne cuisine, qui servait de chambre à Eric et moi. Je regardai à travers, mais le carreau était sale et il faisait noir à l'intérieur. Je n'y voyais rien.

\- Eric ? dis-je en tapotant contre la vitre. Davis ? Vous m'entendez ?

Un coup de feu détonna dans la cuisine. Une balle traversa la fenêtre et passa à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Surprise, je fis instinctivement un pas un arrière, trébuchai et me cognai la tête contre un tronc d'arbre.

Il y eu ensuite un hurlement strident à l'intérieur. Davis... Davis était attaqué ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler à l'aide de la sorte, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Je me relevai. Le choc à la tête me donnait encore le tournis. Je m'agrippai aux lambris du mur en refusant de tomber encore une fois.

Je ne donnai plus de petites tapes sur la vitre. Je mis un énorme coup de poing, oubliant que j'avais mon fusil sniper posé contre le mur pour détruire la fenêtre. Fragilisée par l'impact de balle, la fenêtre éclata. Ma main était ravagée par les morceaux de verre.

Je hurlai comme un fauve en me hissant par l'ouverture. Je beuglais comme une hystérique des paroles sans queue ni tête, destinées à attirer l'attention des zombies sur moi plutôt que sur Davis. Je tombai dans le verre brisé, me retrouvant nez à nez avec un flingue. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça faisait là. Qui avait tiré dans la fenêtre ? Eric ? Davis ?

Je ramassai le Glock et me relevai. Un type à la mâchoire arrachée chercha à se jeter sur moi et me cracha du sang sur la poitrine. Bam ! Deux autres zombies suivirent. Bam ! Bam ! Eliminés.

\- Eric ! hurlai-je en me précipitant au salon. Eric, Davis, je suis là !

La température dans le salon était glaciale. La double porte vitrée qui menait vers la forêt était grande ouverte. S'étaient-ils enfuis ? Non, Eric n'aurait pas pu partir si vite avec son fauteuil... Et les meubles du salon étaient renversés... On s'était battu dans cette pièce...

Il y avait du sang sur le canapé... Une manche du pyjama de Davis en boule sur le sol... Mon Dieu... Des traces de sang qui s'étendaient jusque dans le couloir... Je les suivis, morte d'inquiétude.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon exclamation d'horreur en découvrant le fauteuil roulant en bas des escaliers, au milieu de la marre de sang. Je tombai à genoux. Tant de sang... et pas de corps...

* * *

** Luciano DE CONTI / 22:22 /** Conrad avait eu un problème. Le plan d'urgence n'avait pas été respecté. Quelques zombies étaient tombés dans le précipice juste après son appel, mais ça n'avait pas duré. S'il y en avait qui se dirigeaient encore vers la falaise, c'était à cause de moi, car j'étais toujours là-bas.

Chaque balle avait compté. Une trentaine de corps allongés jonchaient l'arrière de la maison. Mon arme était vide à présent. Je faisais rougir la neige avec mon couteau de plongée militaire tel un assassin. L'arc de cercle formé par l'armée des morts se resserrait autour de moi mais ils avaient la gentillesse d'attaquer un par un, à plus ou moins cinq secondes d'intervalle.

Je plantai mon couteau au milieu du front d'un zombie. Il sembla tout surpris de voir sa nourriture se rebeller. Six secondes de répit. Un autre avançait vers moi. Même technique. Il avait le crâne un peu plus dur et mon couteau dérapa. Je ne fis que le scalper. Excité de voir mon poignet d'aussi près, il grogna en montrant les dents. Mon autre main, poing fermé, le frappa en pleine tête. Il tomba en arrière. Cinq secondes de répit. Une femme menue arrivait déjà sur moi alors que le zombie précédent se relevait déjà. Je la pris par l'épaule, la tirai vers moi et la fis basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Quatre secondes de répit.

Ca devenait difficile. Contrairement à moi, ils ne connaissaient pas la fatigue. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution que de les affronter tous. Traverser la horde était trop dangereux, et je ne pouvais pas retourner dans le gîte. Graham était à l'intérieur, moitié drogué, moitié bourré. Si je rentrais, j'allais attirer la meute, mettant en péril la sécurité de tous ceux qui étaient là-bas. C'était une idée égoïste et lâche d'aller m'y réfugier.

Allison et Janet étaient supposées se préparer à combattre pour défendre la maison... C'étaient mes ordres. Elles veillaient sur Graham, mais je devais avouer que je regrettais de me retrouver seul dehors. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

Trop de zombies. Mon couteau ne suffisait plus pour garder la cadence. Je frappai d'une main avec mon couteau pour enchainer par un coup de poing sur un autre de mes attaquants. Puis je dus également me servir de mes jambes, utiliser quelques enchainements de kick-boxing et les frapper d'un coup de pied au torse pour les déstabiliser et les faire tomber comme des dominos.

La crampe me guettait. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Trop c'est trop.

* * *

** Gloria WILLIAMS / 22:35**

\- Davis ! m'époumonai-je.

J'attendis que le zombie soit à bout portant pour lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Davis ! répétai-je.

Je vagabondais à gauche, à droite, m'égarant près de la forêt... dans la cour... vers le kiosque... cherchant mon enfant disparu, tuant tout ce qui croisait mon chemin.

\- Davis !

J'étais à présent dans l'œil du cyclone, un petit coin à côté du gîte sans mort ni vivant. Quelques secondes sans attaque avaient suffi pour laisser le temps aux larmes de venir.

Adossé contre la barrière au bord de la falaise, je vis Luciano combattre deux zombies à la fois à une trentaine de mètres devant moi. Chacune de ses mains essayait d'en repousser un. Quelques autres zombies se rapprochaient de lui. Il était en grande difficulté.

Je couru vers lui et tirai dans le crâne d'un des zombies, ce qui permit à Luciano de reprendre le dessus et d'éliminer le deuxième. Sans un mot, nous nous mîmes naturellement dos à dos pour nous battre et nous couvrir mutuellement. Le duo marchait à merveille. Les morts tombaient un à un.

Puis vint "le" mort. Il marchait dans le noir, épaules voutées. Un pressentiment me donna le frisson. J'arrêtai de me battre, laissant Luciano s'occuper de tous ceux qui nous entouraient. Je ne voyais pas son visage... Mais je connaissais cette démarche... C'était la même... Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu cette démarche. Le zombie leva la tête et un éclat de Lune illumina son visage. Ses joues avaient été dévorées, je pouvais voir ses vingt-huit dents à la fois.

\- Mon Dieu... gémis-je. Eric...

Eric marchait. Oui, il marchait. Après toutes ces années d'immobilisation, Eric était enfin sur pieds. Il était guéri... et mort.

\- Je vais... Je vais...

J'avançai jusqu'à lui. L'homme de ma vie était horrible à regarder. Ca me faisait mal de le voir, mais je n'avais pas le droit de détourner le regard. Je devais l'affronter, tout comme il m'aurait affrontée si nos places avaient été inversées. Ca me tuait d'avoir à le faire.

\- C'est terminé, Eric. dis-je en sanglotant. Tu peux... te reposer. Je vais prendre soin de notre famille, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Eric écarta les bras pour m'enlacer. Je tirai. Il me tomba dans les bras. Je lui embrassai le front puis le laissai partir. J'accompagnai sa chute, posant sa tête dans la neige avec délicatesse.

* * *

** Luciano DE CONTI / 22:37 **

\- Gloria ! criai-je. Attention !

Agenouillée et en pleurs à côté d'Eric qu'elle venait d'achever, elle était à la merci du zombie qui l'assaillit. Je couru à son aide, poignardai le zombie, mais c'était trop tard. Gloria était passée de l'autre côté de la barrière ! Je la vis disparaitre.

Je me penchai au dessus du vide, cherchant son corps en bas de la falaise. Pas de cadavre, je ne voyais qu'un manteau blanc. Je découvris alors la femme. Gloria n'était pas morte, elle s'était accrochée à la paroi rocheuse à seulement un mètre sous mes pieds.

\- Attrape ma main ! criai-je.

Je me penchai un peu plus et lui tendis la main. Gloria fit des yeux ronds.

\- Luciano ! hurla-t-elle. Derrière toi !

Quelque chose me mordit. La déchirure commençait dans la zone supra claviculaire. Un petit bout de peau seulement était retourné, à côté de la canine qui était restée plantée dans le muscle. A la nouvelle morsure, la peau qui dépassait fut tirée vers le haut, entrainant l'arrachement d'un bandeau de chair beaucoup plus large. Elle partait aussi facilement que sur une viande trop cuite. Enfin, les mâchoires me déchiquetèrent le lobe de l'oreille...

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar...


	42. Jour 185 Version 4 Partie 1

** 185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 4 - PARTIE 1

** Adrian HAMILTON / 05:12 /** J'étais meurtri, blessé, détruit, décomposé. Je pouvais encore chercher des dizaines d'adjectifs, il n'y en avait aucun d'assez puissant pour définir ce que je ressentais. Il y avait peut-être un mot qui pouvait résumer mon état, un seul.

Mort.

Assis sur la chaise de jardin, je regardais mes pieds. Immobile depuis quelques temps déjà, la neige avait fini par recouvrir mes orteils. Une tache sombre attira mon regard sur l'accoudoir. Du sang... Le sang de Byron qui avait giclé quand Graham l'avait décapité au fusil à pompe. En bons vautours, nous avions rapporté la chaise au gîte.

Je levai alors mes yeux pleins de larmes vers le ciel. J'espérais que les larmes se mettent à geler dans mes yeux, qu'une couche de glace se forme à la surface pour que je n'aie plus à voir la mort jour après jour. Chemise ouverte, le froid me fouettait la peau. J'attendais qu'il devienne incisif, qu'il perfore mon cœur déjà refroidi. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. La neige qui fondait au contact de mon torse tiède me procurait une sensation de brûlure, c'était comme si je sentais mon sang chaud me couler sur le ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à mourir. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à mourir ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'éteindre tranquillement dans le froid de la nuit ? Fallait-il que toutes les morts se passent systématiquement dans la barbarie ?

Machinalement, je sorti un papier de la poche de mon pantalon, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul. Il était complètement chiffonné mais je distinguais encore parfaitement les quatre visages qui me souriaient. Je hoquetai un sanglot en les voyant.

Tout à gauche c'était Tony, le plus âgé de mes trois enfants. On le voyait sur l'image apporter un plat de brochettes. Tony était fort. Tony avait toujours été bagarreur. Il nous avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre pendant l'adolescence mais cette force de la nature m'avait impressionné. Il avait lutté jusqu'au bout pour protéger sa famille. Quand leur voiture s'est retrouvée bloquée dans la horde, on m'avait raconté qu'il était sorti, prêt à se battre contre la centaine de morts-vivants qui les assaillaient. Moi je pensais qu'il s'était sacrifié, qu'il avait voulu faire diversion pour permettre à son frère et à sa sœur de s'enfuir. Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais pu prendre sa place. J'aurais dû prendre sa place.

Assise à la table de jardin, ma fille Sharon riait sur la photo. Sharon une jeune femme douce, sensible. Bienveillante avec tout le monde. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce monde... Ma petite s'était accrochée tant bien que mal. Un rien la révulsait. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines de sa vie à pleurer. Les membres de mon ancien groupe avaient dû être soulagés une fois qu'ils n'avaient plus à la trainer derrière eux...

En face de Sharon il y avait Seth. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans et je le voyais encore comme un enfant. Il portait des lunettes de soleil sur la photo, mais je continuais de croiser son regard tous les jours dans le miroir. Nous avions les mêmes yeux. C'était notre seul point commun. Il vivait encore sous mon toit avant l'épidémie mais pourtant je le voyais malheureusement très peu. Il partait toujours en vadrouille avec ses amis. C'était un garçon très aimé. J'aurais dû m'intéresser d'avantage à ce qu'il faisait pendant que j'en avais encore le temps...

Et puis la quatrième personne à côté de Sharon c'était... Non. Ce passage était affreux. Si c'était mon dernier jour sur Terre, alors je ne voulais pas y penser.

Ma main tremblait à une vitesse folle tandis que je pleurais sans retenue. La photo tomba dans la neige. Je m'empressai de la ramasser en m'excusant auprès des personnages sur le papier. Je pliai soigneusement la photographie et la plaqua un instant contre mon cœur avant de la ranger.

Un petit objet froid toucha mes doigts quand je mis ma main dans ma poche. Je le retirai. C'était une pièce de vingt-cinq cent. Qu'est-ce qu'un mort pouvait faire avec vingt-cinq cent ? Je n'en avais plus besoin.

C'était décidé. C'était ce soir que j'allais partir. Je ne pouvais pas festoyer avec ces gens pour le réveillon de Noël. Ces gens... Tous autant qu'ils étaient, je ne pouvais plus les voir, même si la plupart n'y étaient pour rien. La plupart...

Je serrai le poing si fort que l'emprunte de la pièce s'imprima dans ma peau.

Je n'étais pas innocent... Mais ils n'étaient pas innocents non plus... Il n'était pas innocent... Lui en particulier... Il avait détruit mon dernier espoir...

Je voulais mourir paisiblement... J'avais aussi soif de vengeance... Les deux étaient incompatibles. Que faire ?

Je regardai la pièce. La réponse était sous mes yeux. Ma mort allait dépendre d'un bête jeu de hasard. Pile, je partais seul. Face, il partait avec moi.

Je jetai la pièce en l'air, la rattrapai et la collai sur le dos de ma main.

Face.

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 07:22 /** Le ciel était entre le jour et la nuit. Le bleu marine et l'orangé se fondaient dans un violet qui diffusait un halo lumineux inquiétant dans la chambre.

Je n'étais plus endormi, mais pas vraiment réveillé non plus. J'étais le Graham qui se promenait dans mes rêves, mais dans le monde réel. Fatigué, diminué, j'étais entre deux mondes. Un voile fin les séparaient, je passais d'un côté à l'autre à une vitesse incroyable, au point que les images que je voyais étaient floues et saccadées.

Je me réveillai en sueur. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Mon torse humide se gonflait d'air et l'expulsait à grande vitesse. Il me fallu reprendre mon souffle. Un mur terne et écaillé se dressait devant moi, avec un crucifix bancale accroché dessus, comme dans toutes les chambres du gîte. Je baissai les yeux. J'étais à califourchon au dessus de mon fiancé.

Bordel de chiasse, comment j'étais arrivé ici, moi ?!

Luciano dormait. Lui aussi, je voyais son torse se soulever et se baisser, mais c'était un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Si lent qu'il était presque imperceptible. Luciano avait les yeux clos, avec une expression tellement paisible et figée qu'il paraissait mort. Sa peau d'ordinaire légèrement bronzée devenait grisâtre dans la pénombre. J'en vins à douter s'il était vraiment en vie.

Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait doucement... Il était vivant... Mais si fragile sous ma main. Complètement à ma merci. Si je le voulais, je pouvais le tuer. Ca se ferait sans aucun bruit. Un simple oreiller écrasé sur le visage et c'était terminé en un instant.

Puis je regardai ma main toujours posée sur lui. Je vis la bague. Marrant, moi aussi j'étais à sa merci. Tout se déroulait selon son plan. Son plan me plaisait. Il laissait entrevoir de fabuleux moments, des promesses qui donnaient envie de voir où cela allait nous mener, mais ça restait son plan. Il me l'avait fait accepter. Il m'avait même fait me sentir heureux de l'avoir accepter. Il m'avait manipulé.

Ma vie n'était pas censée ressembler à ça. Tout le monde avait été au courant avant moi. Conrad, Allison, Joe... Ils avaient su avant moi pour la demande en mariage. J'avais donné la réponse qu'on attendait. C'était presque humiliant d'avoir un rôle aussi passif dans sa propre vie. Bien sûr, je voulais que Luciano reste avec moi, mais ça devait venir de moi. Il était à moi. C'était mon Luciano au même titre que mon bras était mon bras, il n'avait pas à prendre de décision comme celle-ci.

C'était con de lui reprocher son libre arbitre. C'était comme lui reprocher d'être humain. Quelque part, je savais que je n'aurais jamais formulé une telle demande, alors s'il voulait se marier il fallait forcément que ça vienne de lui. Et puis son bonheur faisait parti de mon plan à moi, donc en fait il nous avait peut-être fait une faveur à tous les deux. Luciano était souvent très impliqué émotionnellement quand il prenait une décision que j'avais peur qu'il ne sache pas choisir correctement. Est-ce que nous allions bien dans la bonne direction ?

Peut-être... La vie était courte, nous n'allions pas tarder à le découvrir.

* * *

** Joseph ANDREWS / 10:01 /** J'approchai d'Allison, assise au bar avec la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de terminer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu étais en train de raconter à Janet tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai rarement vue aussi joyeuse. dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Ho, rien de particulier. répondit Allison avec entrain. C'est la magie de Noël, tout le monde est joyeux à cette époque.

\- Pas tout le monde, mais moi je le suis.

\- Ca va déjà faire notre troisième Noël ensemble. Trois... C'est mon nouveau chiffre porte-bonheur.

\- Depuis quand ? demandai-je.

\- Depuis ce matin.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tu n'es pas superstitieuse.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. répondit Allison en me souriant amoureusement. Je l'ai juste décidé.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Allison. Elle n'avait jamais accordé aucun crédit à tout bon ou mauvais augure. Il n'y avait pas de signe pour elle, seulement des faits que certains étaient capables d'interpréter ou pas. Ce genre d'approche du monde la faisait rire, comme quand elle s'amusait avec les cartes de tarot trouvées dans notre meuble de chevet. Mais si ma femme avait décidé d'avoir un chiffre porte-bonheur, alors tant mieux.

Allison aimait mettre en doute ce qu'elle entendait, tout comme moi. Elle aimait comprendre, découvrir, même si elle avait toujours un a priori sur n'importe quel sujet. C'était une cérébrale, et si il y avait une chose que je trouvais séduisante c'était bien une femme qui en avait dans la tête.

C'était la fille d'un baron de l'immobilier américain qui avait fait fortune en s'implantant au Viêt Nam. Ca, je l'avais appris après avoir passé le seuil de sa porte pour la première fois. Elle m'avait invité à passer chez elle juste après notre première rencontre dans une station de métro, le soir où j'avais mis en fuite un homme un peu trop alcoolisé et tactile qui rôdait autour d'elle. Allison allait bientôt arrêter ses études de médecine à l'époque, alors je m'attendais à découvrir un petit studio d'étudiant... pas l'appartement de quatre-vingt mètres carré qu'elle occupait à elle toute seule en plein cœur de New-York.

A ce moment, c'était moi qui avais eu un a priori sur elle. C'était réducteur, j'avais tendance à placer les "enfants de riches" dans la case des gens peu intéressants. Je l'avais prise pour la fille mignonne très girly, née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. J'avais cru qu'elle me trouvait attirant simplement à cause de mon allure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? Ce n'était pas moi qui allais l'inviter dans les restaurants les plus chics de New-York. Nous méritions tous les deux quelqu'un avec qui nous serions en meilleure adéquation. Si elle m'avait invité chez elle pour s'envoyer en l'air c'était raté, je n'étais pas du genre à coucher le premier soir. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer si je ne sentais pas la "connection".

Pendant que je la raccompagnais, elle m'avait posé des questions très bateaux. J'avais pensé qu'elle voulait meubler les silences, pas qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à moi. Quand elle a su que j'avais fait une école d'art, elle m'avait demandé qui était mon professeur préféré. En quoi c'était intéressant ? Elle n'était pas réceptive à l'art de toute façon, alors je lui avais sorti le premier nom qui m'était venu en tête, Paul Jenkins, un peintre que je n'avais jamais rencontré de ma vie et qui venait de mourir. J'avais ce nom en tête pour l'avoir lu dans un journal le jour-même.

Nous nous étions installés au salon, et j'avais cru recevoir une claque monumentale quand elle s'était mise à me parler. Elle avait retenu tout ce que je lui avais dit alors que je croyais que ça lui entrait par une oreille pour en ressortir par l'autre. Elle savait que le peintre que j'avais cité était mort et sur le coup elle n'avait rien dit. En jetant un œil aux livres sur ses étagères, j'avais pu voir des volumes épais et effrayants qui traitaient de médecine, de sciences, de technologie, de sport et même... d'art. J'avais affaire à une fille cultivée, aux antipodes de l'écervelée superficielle qu'elle semblait être. J'étais déjà à moitié amoureux. Amoureux de sa psyché, ou même carrément de son cerveau.

Nous avions continué à nous raconter nos vies ce soir-là. Elle savait tout de moi, le tatoueur un peu rêveur qui s'intéressait lui aussi à pas mal de sujets. Je lui avais parlé de mon métier avec passion, ce qui la subjuguait. Je lui avais également parlé du quartier de Brooklyn dans lequel j'avais passé ma jeunesse. Nous enchainions anecdotes sur anecdotes, avides d'en connaitre un maximum sur l'autre.

Aujourd'hui tout était dit, le meilleur restait à vivre.

\- Tu es songeur. dit Allison en me faisant sursauter.

\- J'étais juste en plein flash-back. répondis-je.

\- Bouah, laisse les flash-back au passé. Regarde un peu ce que j'ai là.

Allison ramassa le vêtement plié sur le tabouret à côté d'elle et me le montra.

\- C'était à moi, ça. dis-je en reconnaissant ce gilet sans manche. Où est-ce que tu l'as récupéré ?

\- Janet a ramené ça quand elle est allée au camp de réfugiés avec Graham et Luciano. Tu sais, le jour ou Elizabeth nous a quittés. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu l'as porté ?

\- Parfaitement. C'était pour notre dernière soirée dans un monde sans mort-vivant.

\- Exactement. Et tu te souviens ce qu'on a fait ce soir-là ? On a dansé. Ce soir c'est la fête, et j'aurais tellement la pêche que j'aurai probablement envie de danser à nouveau. Tu pourras porter ça, comme au bon vieux temps. Prépare-toi à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

\- Tu danses toujours aussi mal ? demandai-je pour la taquiner. Je n'ai pas de chaussures de sécurité.

\- Qui sait ? J'ai peut-être pris des cours, depuis. répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 16:02 / **Je ne commençai à poser le glaçage de mes biscuits qu'une fois que Davis ait quitté la pièce. Leur dessiner un visage souriant nécessitait un minimum de précision et je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me distraie et qu'ils finissent avec la même gueule en travers que moi.

\- Salut, mec. dit Joe en passant les portes de la cuisine. Ca mijote ?

\- Ca sera prêt à temps.

Joe prit et but le verre d'eau qui trainait sur le plan de travail. Il s'approcha ensuite de la marmite avec curiosité.

Entre Joe et moi, il y avait eu de très grosses tensions par le passé. Allison et moi enlevés... Un de nos ravisseurs violé et égorgé... Je le comprenais, peu de gens pouvaient cautionner ces actes, qu'elles qu'en soient les circonstances. Si c'était à refaire, je me serais contenté de tuer Daryl. Ca aurait tout simplifié.

Joe avait considérablement amélioré notre relation en laissant le temps apaiser tout ça. Peut-être que les images qu'il avait vues avaient fini par se lisser, peut-être qu'il avait toujours des doutes sur ma santé mentale, mais il paraissait m'avoir donné une remise de peine pour mon bon comportement des mois derniers. Il ne pouvait pas constamment me faire la gueule donc tout était redevenu très cordial. Je n'aurais pas dit qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à mon jugement mais le climat de suspicion avait disparu. Nous pouvions de nouveau avoir une discussion sans penser au passé.

Avec Conrad et Allison, Joe faisait partie de ceux qui avaient été mis au courant avant moi de l'intention de Luciano de me demander en mariage. Et pas si étonnamment que ça, il avait été le seul à émettre des réserves, conseillant à Luciano d'attendre encore de me connaitre d'avantage. Comme quoi il avait toujours quelques doutes... Ou bien aurait-il dit la même chose à n'importe quel couple qui aurait voulu se marier au bout de cinq mois ?

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine. me dit-il.

\- C'est ce que Luciano me disait ce matin. C'est une faiblesse passagère, ne te fais pas de soucis.

\- Faiblesse physique ? Et le moral, comment il va ?

\- Il va bien. répondis-je d'un ton catégorique. Je suis un jeune fiancé qui prépare du lapin dans une sauce au vin blanc et j'en suis très heureux.

\- Tu as laissé les têtes ?

\- C'est le meilleur ! Je demandais toujours à mon boucher de me les laisser. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'en réserve une ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir. répondit Joe.

Joe fit les cent pas dans la cuisine, les mains dans les poches. Il regarda par la fenêtre le ciel qui grisonnait déjà avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si je t'en veux pour quoi ?

\- A propos de mon attitude générale à ton égard.

Je regardai Joe avec incrédulité. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air belliqueux. Il avait toujours attendu que j'exprime des remords et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui parlait sur un ton d'excuse. Etions-nous enfin arrivés point final de cette querelle ?

\- Jamais je n'approuverai tes actes passés. continua Joe. Quand j'ai découvert que tes limites allaient beaucoup plus loin que ce que je croyais, ça m'a un effrayé. Mais... Tu n'étais pas qu'un bourreau dans l'histoire, tu étais aussi une victime.

\- Nous sommes comme une famille, le groupe n'aura jamais besoin d'avoir peur de moi. dis-je. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je sais... Je ne sais pas si on peut te juger responsable de tes actes. Je raisonnais encore comme on le faisait avant. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus que les victimes qui peuvent se faire justice. Personne ne va le faire à leur place. Et forcément la sentence va être... sensiblement plus dure que celle qu'aurait donné un juré.

Joe pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait, je n'aimais pas être défini comme étant une victime. Ce n'était pas ce que j'étais.

\- En clair ? demandai-je.

\- En clair je regrette que tu aies fais ce que tu as fait, et je regrette aussi mon comportement à ton égard. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de bonne fin à cette histoire. Je ne m'en bats pas les couilles de ce que tu peux faire à nos ennemis, mais si ça peut nous sauver...

\- Ca a toujours été mon objectif.

\- Je suis agressif quand je ne suis pas à l'aise. dit Joe. C'est pour ça aussi que je m'en suis pris si vite à Conrad quand Luciano a été attaqué par on-ne-sait-qui.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. répondis-je à la fin de ce dialogue surréaliste.

\- Sans rancune ? demanda Joe en me tendant la main.

\- Sans rancune. répondis-je avec le même geste.

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 17:53 / ** C'était quand même fantastique ce truc qu'Alan m'avait donné. Voyager dans un univers parallèle c'était bien trippant. Le seul problème c'était que mes jambes avaient disparu mais ce n'était pas grave puisque j'avançais par lévitation.

\- Vas-y, c'est tout droit maintenant. me dit la voix d'Alan. Ne crève pas en route, hein ? Va pas t'amuser au bord de la falaise ou près des bois.

\- Ca va. marmonnai-je. J'en ai fumé qu'un... Tout roule !

\- T'as enchainé sur un deuxième joint que t'as oublié que tu avais fumé le premier.

\- Tout roule ! m'exclamai-je en levant les bras.

Les deux mains qui maintenaient mes épaules s'évaporèrent. Pouf ! Plus d'Alan. La neige l'avait mangé.

Je me retournai pour le retrouver. Le sol blanc se mit à vibrer comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre. Il se leva pour former un mur, une vague immense ! Ca me poursuivait ! La vague me heurta de plein fouet. Je tombai en ressentant une vive douleur en bas du dos.

Le ciel devint sol. Le sol devint ciel. Ho, chiotte ! Arrête de changer tout le temps ou je te plante ! Je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, essayant de résister à cette force centrifuge qui cherchait à m'envoyer dans le décor.

Un zombie me prit par le bras et me força à me lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? demanda le zombie avec la voix de Conrad. T'as fumé ?

Il était appétissant. Sa peau ruisselait, gluante, sucrée. Je lui léchai la joue. Bof. Fade.

\- Mais t'es dégueu ! s'exclama le zombie en m'éloignant de lui.

Il me renifla.

\- Ha ouais, en fait t'as fumé pour de vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Putain, va te coucher quelque part et attend que ça passe. Luciano va te tuer s'il te trouve dans cet état.

Le mort-vivant m'emmena dans sa tanière.

* * *

** Joseph ANDREWS / 21:27 /** La soirée venait de passer son point culminant. Le repas terminé, des petits groupes se formaient ici et là dans la pièce pour discuter. Finis les chants de Noël, nous étions passés sur des titres des années 80 un peu plus dynamiques.

Après vingt minutes de rocks, de slows et d'autres styles musicaux sur lesquels nous avions improvisé nos pas de danses, j'avais pris congé d'Allison qui continuait de danser toute seule au milieu du restaurant. J'étais repu, des exercices physiques supplémentaires n'auraient pas eu un très bon effet sur ma digestion. J'avais déjà un léger tournis.

\- Hey Joe ! m'interpella Eric depuis la table.

\- Oui ? dis-je en m'approchant.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où est passé le décapsuleur ? Il était sur la table tout à l'heure et il n'y est plus. J'en ai besoin pour ouvrir ma bière.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. répondis-je. Qui est le dernier à avoir décapsulé une bouteille ? Tu as regardé au bar ?

\- Pas là non plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer de main en main, maintenant il a disparu.

\- Utilise le coin de la table, mec. On le cherchera demain.

\- C'est une jolie table en chêne, ça serait criminel de l'abîmer. Adrian m'a dit une fois qu'il y a un bon bric-à-brac dans la caravane. Un gros foutoir. Les types qui la possédaient en avaient forcément un. J'aimerais demander à Adrian mais je ne sais pas où il est. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Adrian était introuvable depuis la fin du repas. Il devait être allé prendre l'air.

\- Non, mais ce que je peux faire, c'est aller voir par moi-même dans la caravane.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda Eric. C'est gentil, merci beaucoup.

Ca me faisait toujours plaisir de rendre service. Je pris mon blouson pour affronter le froid et sortis. Je trottinai dans la neige pour ne pas perdre ma chaleur. Pauvre Eric, je n'allais quand-même pas le faire rouler dans la neige ! D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas pu monter dans la caravane.

A mi-chemin, je rencontrai Gloria qui revenait de chez elle, bras nus.

\- Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais rentrée chez toi. dis-je. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je viens de coucher Davis. expliqua Gloria en montrant du doigt la fenêtre du premier étage.

\- Tu n'as pas croisé Adrian, dehors ?

\- Non. répondit Gloria en fronçant les sourcils. Qui voudrait trainer dehors par ce froid ? A part bien sûr Conrad et Janet. Ils sont sortis prendre l'air tout à l'heure pendant le dessert, mais ils avaient ce regard amoureux depuis le début de la soirée alors le froid a dû les aider à calmer leurs hormones.

\- Amour, quand tu nous tiens ! Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Rentre vite te réchauffer. Moi je suis juste sorti chercher un décapsuleur dans la caravane.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer... Tu entends ce bruit ? Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas nécessaire de faire des tours de garde...

\- Oui, j'entends ce grognement constant... Ils passent plus près que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils ont peut-être légèrement dévié depuis que Luciano les a vus.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais rester attentive. dit Gloria. Je me sens mal de savoir que mon fils dort tout seul à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sorte dehors pour me trouver s'il a peur donc je vais rester devant les baies vitrées. Je vais pouvoir surveiller Davis et voir s'il y a du mouvement dans la forêt.

\- Tu peux faire les deux en même temps ?

\- Tu ne savais pas que les mères ont plusieurs paires d'yeux ? plaisanta Gloria.

\- Si, elles disent toutes ça. répondis-je avec un sourire. Et bien bonne surveillance, alors.

\- Merci.

Gloria se dirigea vers l'entrée du gîte et j'arrivai à la caravane. Il y avait des traces de pas tout autour. J'avais vu juste, Adrian devait être allé faire un tour. Ou alors il était à l'intérieur de la caravane et dans ce cas j'espérais ne pas le déranger.

Je pénétrai dans la cabine. Il faisait noir. Je scrutai brièvement un peu partout, Adrian dormait peut-être quelque part, même si je ne voyais pas pourquoi il aurait préféré cet endroit plutôt qu'une chambre chauffée par notre cheminée. La couchette était vide.

Je retirai le Glock de ma ceinture et le posai par terre pour empêcher que la porte ne se referme. Graham avait connu plusieurs heures d'enfermement un jour en entrant sans la clef ; je ne voulais que ça m'arrive le soir de Noël. J'avais emmené mon arme par réflexe. Dès que j'allais dehors c'était le même rituel, même quand c'était pour traverser la cour et faire mes besoins en forêt.

Le bric-à-brac dont parlait Eric était sur une tablette en bois. Je mis les mains dedans. Je n'y voyais strictement rien mais la forme d'un décapsuleur devait être reconnaissable. Alors, qu'est-ce que je pouvais trouver là ? Une paire de tenailles... Je croyais l'avoir perdue... Des rouleaux de chatterton... Des crayons, des stylos... Une boite de médicaments dont je ne pouvais pas lire le nom... Une règle en fer... Une casquette... Un calepin...

Ce calepin rose... On me l'avait déjà décrit... Il était gondolé, les pages étaient fripées et toute la première moitié du calepin avait été rendue illisible par la pluie. C'était celui que Graham et Gloria avaient trouvé dans le repère de "la fille de la forêt" des mois auparavant. J'en étais sûr, combien de calepins roses pouvaient trainer comme ça dans le coin ? Je croyais cette fille disparue pour de bon, que venait faire son journal intime ici ?

Je tournai les pages. La seconde partie du journal avait l'air lisible si je pouvais le mettre à la lumière. Elle avait donc recommencé à écrire dedans après sa première rencontre avec notre groupe... Elle était restée dans les environs un moment. Peut-être était-elle toujours là ? Je devais sortir de cette caravane pour lire ce qu'elle racontait dans son journal et enfin comprendre qui elle était et pourquoi son journal était ici.

Je me baissai au pied de la porte pour ramasser mon Glock... Il n'était plus là... La porte était toujours entre-ouverte mais plus rien ne l'empêcherait de se verrouiller si elle se refermait. Je sautai hors de la caravane, cherchai partout où mon arme avait pu tomber. C'était étrange, un pistolet foncé devait être visible dans cette neige.

Après une deux minutes de recherches infructueuses, je levai la tête pour découvrir de nouveaux pas dans la neige... Il y avait des traces de pas qui allaient jusqu'à la maison des Williams, probablement ceux de Gloria, mais aussi des autres qui se dirigeaient derrière la maison, dans la forêt. Qui était passé par là ?

La horde n'était pas de ce côté. Des réponses devaient m'attendre au bout de ce chemin... Intrigué, je suivis les traces.

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 21:29 /** Le malaise s'envolait petit à petit. Les mots de tête persistaient mais j'étais sorti du bad trip. Je pouvais enfin faire autre chose que d'essayer de conserver difficilement l'attitude de quelqu'un qui n'était pas défoncé. Houuuuuuuuuu... C'était à expérimenter... Maintenant c'était fait... Pas sûr d'avoir envie de recommencer...

Il y avait des gens qui me tournaient autour... Ou bien c'était moi qui tournais. Un bruit grésillait dans ma tête. Une musique... Un slow. C'était pour ça que Luciano me maintenait debout, il essayait de danser.

Non, pas de danser, il devait plutôt évaluer si j'étais ou non en état de bouger. J'y arrivais, mais j'étais fatigué comme jamais. D'un œil extérieur nous devions avoir l'air de nous enlacer alors que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

\- Tu m'entends, maintenant ? demanda Luciano.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dis quelque chose ? demandai-je la bouche pâteuse.

\- C'était quand la dernière conversation qu'on a eu ?

\- Heu... dis-je en me frottant le front. Cet après-midi quand tu as rapporté le sapin ?

\- Bon... soupira-t-il. On dirait que j'ai parlé pour rien. Pour une fois que je te passe un savon il fallait que tu l'oublies... J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Je crois me souvenir de Conrad... C'était pas vraiment un zombie, si ? J'ai vu des trucs... Pas réels.

\- Alors de lui tu t'en souviens ? dit Luciano d'un ton offensé. Conrad m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant pendant le dîner de ce soir, justement.

Le dîner... Je ne me rappelais pas avoir mangé. Je n'avais pas jeté un seul regard à mon assiette, j'avais dû manger tout ce qu'il y avait dedans sans me soucier de ce que c'était, y compris les os du lapin. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément désossé pour moi.

\- Il a dit quoi ? lâchai-je en dégonflant mes poumons contre l'épaule de mon fiancé.

\- Il m'a dit ce que c'était, l'haleine que tu avais. C'est du cannabis et tu vas m'expliquer ça. D'où ça sort ?

Luciano chuchotais dans mon oreille pendant que nous "dansions", mais cette voix n'avait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse. C'était dur. Il était furieux.

\- Alan m'a donné un truc à fumer.

\- Okay... Bon, celui-là va devoir s'expliquer demain.

Le pauvre... Il n'avait pas à se faire tant de soucis pour moi. J'avais agi sans mesurer l'ampleur des effets que ça aurait sur moi mais ça serait fini le lendemain matin, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi dramatiser la situation.

\- Désolé. soupirai-je. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

\- C'est pas pour ça que tu dois être désolé.

\- Okay...

\- A partir de demain les choses vont changer. affirma Luciano. J'ai trop longtemps laissé faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va changer ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de ton cas et m'assurer que tu ailles mieux. Tu es une loque...

\- Si tu le dis... dis-je.

\- Tu bousilles ta santé. Tu as perdu combien de kilos ces derniers temps ? Tes maux de gorge empirent de semaines en semaines, tu dois arrêter d'ignorer ça. J'ai vu le sang sur ton oreiller, alors tu vas laisser Allison t'examiner, elle trouvera quelque chose à te donner. Je suis prêt à réduire ta nourriture en bouilli s'il le faut pour que tu puisses continuer à t'alimenter normalement.

\- Okay...

\- Laisse-moi faire et tu iras mieux. affirma Luciano. Je te le promets.

\- Okay...

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu alors. On montra sans doute dans pas longtemps. Je vais aller dire que tu es fatigué. Tiens, assieds-toi là pendant que je dis bonne nuit aux autres.

Luciano m'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, loin du bruit. C'était gentil de prendre soin de moi... Pas vraiment nécessaire.

Il y avait un petit meuble installé près de ma chaise, avec un téléphone à cadran posé dessus. Je ris doucement en trouvant juste à côté le décapsuleur que tout le monde cherchait depuis une heure.

* * *

** Joseph ANDREWS / 21:36 /** C'était sacrément stupide d'être parti sans arme en pleine forêt, au milieu de la nuit, avec une horde pas loin, tout ça sans prévenir personne. Il n'y avait pas de danger apparent mais c'était ce que n'importe qui pouvait se dire cinq minutes avant de mourir. Peut-être que les traces de pas appartenaient à Adrian qui serait allé pisser dans les bois... Ou alors un intrus rôdait, probablement cette fille...

Je n'étais jamais allé jusqu'au campement de la fille moi-même. On m'avait dit qu'il avait été déserté et qu'il n'y avait rien à récupérer là-bas qui en vaille la peine. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très loin de chez nous, je connaissais la direction à prendre, alors j'allais forcément tomber dessus si j'observais bien.

Ce fut l'abri que je vis tout d'abord. Rouillé, minuscule, avec seulement la place pour une personne de s'allonger à l'intérieur. Il était dans une petite clairière, un cercle de neige de quelques mètres de large s'étendait devant lui. Des flocons flottaient dans l'air, comme de grosses particules de poussières éclairées par la Lune. Ca recommençait à tomber doucement. Sortant d'une sinistre forêt obscure, cet endroit blanc était presque rassurant.

Tout était calme. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que le bruit métallique des gouttes tombant des arbres sur le toit de la cabane. Soit il n'y avait personne, soit quelqu'un se cachait et m'attendait... J'avançai prudemment de quelques pas, grognant intérieurement quand une branche dissimulée dans la neige craqua sous mon pied. Je découvris la fille.

Elle était couchée dans la neige en position fœtale, emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure blanche. J'avais deviné qu'elle était morte avant même de m'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Je soulevai la mèche de cheveux châtains qui tombait devant ses yeux. Je découvris un visage un visage jeune et fatigué, dont les yeux et la bouche étaient entre-ouverts avec une expression de surprise. La fille avait une fente rouge au niveau de la tempe, faite au couteau et qui avait sans doute abimé le cerveau.

Je mis ma main sur la joue de la fille. Elle était tiède. Quelqu'un venait tout juste de la tuer.

Je me relevai brusquement. Le tueur était là, tout près. Il m'observait. Qui avait pu la tuer ? Quelqu'un de chez nous ? La même personne qui avait attaqué Luciano par derrière quelques mois auparavant ? Qui ?!

Avec le journal intime de la fille comme seule arme, je me sentais pris au piège. Mon flingue n'était pas tombé sous la caravane, on me l'avait volé. Les traces de pas dans la neige m'avaient explicitement montré le chemin. Le cadavre de la fille était le morceau de fromage au milieu du piège à souris.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même. La forêt était dans le noir. Il était là... Je reculai tout doucement, l'échine courbée, jetant un regard féroce dans différentes direction comme si j'avais affaire à un fauve qui attendait que je baisse la tête ou que je lui tourne le dos pour me bondir dessus. Mon dos heurta la tôle de l'abri. Je pliai les genoux, torse toujours maintenu droit le long du mur, et ramassai un gros caillou pointu.

Montre-toi...

Personne ne se manifesta.

J'attendis accroupi contre la cabane encore quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets. Toujours personne...

Je lâchai le journal intime qui s'ouvrit en tombant dans la neige. Intrigué, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ce qui était écrit. Nous n'avions jamais pu communiquer avec la fille, que pouvait-elle écrire là-dedans ? Savait-elle qui l'avait tuée ? Je ramassai le journal et lus.

_ 18/09/14 _

_ Cher Journal, c'est encore moi, Rachel. Est-ce-que je vais encore devoir te dire qui je suis ? Il a plu toute la nuit et je n'avais pas remarqué que je t'avais placé sous la brèche, alors tout ce que j'avais écrit a disparu. Je me rends compte que je suis comme toi, Il suffirait d'une bonne pluie pour que je disparaisse... Mais je ne vais pas recommencer à te parler des mes chagrins, après tout j'ai déjà tout perdu. J'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais, alors si même les traces que je laisse derrière moi disparaissent, ce n'est qu'une suite logique, non ? Le monde cherche à m'effacer, faut que tu t'y fasses ma grande._

_ Enfin, ce n'est pas ça la grande nouvelle du jour. Ce soir quelqu'un a voulu me tuer. Les gens qui habitent dans la grande maison m'ont vue tout à l'heure. Cette fois je n'ai pas eu de chance, ils m'ont surprise au moment où je leur ai volé cette assiette de poissons. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'odeur, j'avais trop faim et j'ai manqué de prudence. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien mangé de chaud ? Un homme m'a poursuivi. Il avait un couteau, je crois. _

_ Je me suis cachée dans la forêt et j'ai été stupéfaite de trouver un message quand je suis retournée à la cabane. Il me demandait de venir me rendre à la grande maison, désarmée. Je ne vais pas le faire. Je vais devoir arrêter de voler chez eux, c'est trop dangereux. Ils connaissent ma planque à présent, il va falloir que je bouge car ils risquent de me chercher. Ou peut-être pas ? On va finir par m'oublier. On m'oublie toujours._

Rachel... Cette fille avait enfin un prénom. Je tournai quelques pages du journal.

_ 27/09/14_

_ Cher Journal, ça y est, on m'a oubliée. Plus personne ne cherche Rachel. Plus personne ne pense à Rachel. Toi non tu ne penserais plus à moi si j'arrêtais d'écrire dans tes pages, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à écrire, ou même à vivre. Je me sens moins que rien, je me sens sale. Mes cheveux tombent, mes joues se creusent. Ce matin j'ai remarqué la moisissure entre mes orteils... En quoi je suis différente d'eux ? Je me traine toute la journée dans le froid, dans la terre, dans les tripes. Tout à l'heure j'ai mangé des oisillons dans un nid. Crus. Vivants. La mère me regardait sur la branche à côté. Je suis un monstre hybride entre l'humain et le mort-vivant. Il me tarde de passer enfin entièrement de l'autre côté._

_ Je suis seule. J'ai envie d'entendre la voix d'un humain, peu importe ce qu'elle dit. Je n'en peux plus du silence._

_ Tout le monde essaie de me tuer, les morts comme les vivants. C'est peut-être un signe. Il faut que j'accepte leur aide. Il faut en finir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. _

Elle n'avait pas compris que le message de Gloria qui lui demandait de venir n'était pas un piège. Nous ne voulions pas la tuer, c'était à cause de Graham qu'elle pensait ça. Je feuilletai encore le journal et m'arrêtai quelques pages plus loin.

_ 01/10/14_

_ Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je dois faire... Il m'a aidée. Il m'a épaulée. Grâce à lui j'ai pu manger à ma faim et dormir sans être réveillée par le froid grâce aux couvertures qu'il m'a données. Je n'ai plus à voler..._

_ Je comprends que j'ai eu raison de me méfier des gens de la grande maison. Ils ont massacré sa famille et se servent de lui comme d'un esclave. Il devrait venir avec moi, nous pourrions partir tous les deux. Pourquoi reste-t-il ? Il a en tête de se retourner contre eux, mais ça ne sert à rien, nous trouverons ailleurs un refuge meilleur que celui qu'ils ont..._

_ Mais il m'a aidé... Alors je l'ai aidé... Il m'a bien dit quelle arme prendre. Il voulait que je prenne une certaine clef à molette, puis que je frappe un homme bien précis et que je laisse l'arme sur la scène de crime. Ainsi ils se monteraient les uns contres les autres et ça serait plus facile pour lui d'en finir avec ceux qui restent._

_ J'ai paniqué. J'ai frappé l'homme qu'il voulait mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Il va être furieux. Je n'ai pas pu. Quand j'ai vu cet homme blessé à la tête par ma faute, quelle horreur ! Je ne peux pas tuer un inconnu parce qu'un autre inconnu m'a demandé de le faire, même s'il m'a aidé ! J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait..._

Je tournai les feuilles jusqu'à la dernière page. Rachel avait donc attaqué Luciano... Mais avec qui était-elle en contact ?! C'était quoi cette histoire d'esclave et de famille massacrée ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait voulu faire croire à cette fille ?!

_ 24/12/2014_

_ Demain ça sera Noël... J'aurais préféré ne pas compter les jours pour ne pas le savoir. C'est déprimant. Il est venu me dire cet après-midi que c'était la fin. La fin de quoi ? Ca y est, il va réussir à se débarrasser des gens dangereux ? Je vais pouvoir vivre avec lui dans la maison comme un vrai être humain ? Il est resté énigmatique. Je ne lui ai pas été d'une grande aide la dernière fois. Cette fois il ne m'a rien dit de son plan, mais il a pensé à moi. Il a dit qu'il viendrait pour moi cette nuit. _

_ Je vais l'attendre. Il ne va plus tarder à présent._

_._

_._

_._

_ Je vois Adrian revenir._

Je restai bloqué sur le prénom. Adrian ?! Ca ne pouvait pas être le même Adrian, cette histoire était sans queue ni tête...

Il y avait une photo à la fin du calepin en guise de marque-page. Quatre jeunes gens souriaient, trois garçons et une fille. L'un des garçons attira mon attention. Son visage m'était familier. Je retournai la photo. Des noms étaient inscrits : "Tony Hamilton, Seth Hamilton, Sharon Hamilton et Daryl Hamilton".

Ma main se mit à trembler. Daryl Hamilton...

Des bruits de pétards me firent sursauter. Je levai les yeux. Au dessus de la cime des arbres, je vis des éclairs de lumières colorées, comme des feux d'artifice. Ca venait de la maison.

Je fermai le poing sur la photo. Le ciel était rempli de couleurs éclatantes ; mon visage perdit les siennes.


	43. Jour 185 Version 4 Partie 2

** 185ème jour (24/12/2014)** VERSION 4 - PARTIE 2

** Adrian HAMILTON / 21:45 /** J'avais fais ça, je venais de tuer tout le monde... Il y avait un seul responsable à cette situation : Graham. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort à la seconde où il s'en était pris à ma famille.

A notre première rencontre quand j'étais enfermé dans le hangar avec Graham, je lui avais menti. Je n'étais pas le dernier survivant de mon groupe comme je l'avais prétendu. La partie sur la mort de mes enfants était vraie, mais nous étions encore trois au moment où j'avais rencontré cet homme.

Byron Eckhart, l'homme que Graham avait tué en premier, était un médecin qui travaillait dans le même hôpital que ma femme. C'était un ami de longue date. Quant à Daryl... Et bien Daryl était mon neveu, tout simplement... C'était un gosse un peu simple qui avait toujours eu des difficultés d'adaptation. Je n'en savais pas plus, mon frère me disait que c'était un "enfant spécial" quand il était plus jeune, me faisant vite comprendre que "spécial" voulait simplement dire "attardé". Graham était un juge cruel qui l'avait condamné à une peine qu'il n'avait pas mérité suite à des actes dont il n'était pas responsable. Daryl ne faisait que répéter les horreurs que nous avions vues...

Byron et moi croyions avoir trouvé le plan parfait pour faire parler les gens. Il fallait les faire parler, ils avaient toujours quelque chose d'utile à nous apprendre. Ils pouvaient nous dire où étaient leurs stocks de vivres, d'armes, où si ils connaissaient une zone sécurisée... Des choses que l'on pouvait leur dérober. C'était comme ça, il fallait prendre. Prier pour une aide aurait été inutile, personne ne se souciait plus de qui que ce soit, comme personne ne s'était soucié de mes enfants en les laissant crever. Alors nous prenions aux gens. Nous prenions même leurs vies. Les premières personnes qui en avaient fait les frais étaient les membres de mon groupe qui avaient abandonné mes enfants sur la route.

Byron avait le "mauvais rôle", celui du preneur d'otages. Il posait les questions juste pour la forme. Il savait que ça n'aboutirait pas forcément sur des aveux mais il devait avoir l'air prêt à tout pour obtenir des informations. Celui qui récoltait véritablement les informations, c'était moi, en bon faux-prisonnier. Je devais agir subtilement et échanger moi aussi des informations avec les otages pour les mettre en confiance, parfois en faisant allusion à mon propre vécu, parfois en montant des histoires de toutes pièces. Les prisonniers finissaient toujours par vouloir s'évader, ils élaboraient des plans d'évasion et ils m'expliquaient où aller pour rejoindre leur campement. S'il disposait d'un groupe trop nombreux, nous exécutions l'otage avant de le dépouiller. Dans le cas contraire, nous nous mettions en route pour tuer et piller.

Ce soir, l'objectif restait le même : tuer. Pas de pillage cette fois-ci. C'était une affaire personnelle, motivée par la haine, une tristesse, un choc profond, une blessure qui me faisait saigner dans mon âme et un besoin de vengeance. J'allais perdre la vie cette nuit, je le savais déjà, mais je devais le faire. Alors oui, il y avait des familles, il y avait un enfant. Ca ne me plaisait pas de le faire. Pas d'autre choix, un monde comme celui-là ne devait pas exister, il fallait en finir.

J'avais pu tenir tout ce temps au milieu d'"eux" en me disant que c'était mon devoir. Je devais tout préparer pour être celui qui allait mettre un terme à nos existences pitoyables. J'avais déjà fait une tentative quelques temps auparavant, en me servant de Rachel, la fille qui vivait dans la forêt. Elle devait commencer par tuer Luciano. Si je voulais détruire Graham, autant commencer par tuer la personne qu'il aimait. Ca n'avait abouti sur rien de concluant...

Ma chance s'était présentée ce matin. Une horde était à proximité, assez nombreuse pour tous nous massacrer. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Alan avait découvert une trappe cachée sous un tapis dans la cuisine. Elle menait à la cave où j'avais pu trouver cette boite remplie de pétards et mini-feux d'artifice. Il me restait à saboter l'alarme de la voiture de police, en coupant des fils au hasard, et à trafiquer la corde qui pendait le long de la falaise. J'étais aussi retourné voir Rachel. Tout devait disparaitre, même elle. Elle avait été contente de me voir...

Ce soir, j'avais vu Joe pénétrer dans la caravane. Sale fouille-merde. C'était dans mes affaires qu'il mettait le nez. J'avais pris l'arme qu'il avait utilisée comme calle-porte. J'allais en avoir besoin s'il y avait des survivants, notamment Graham. Ensuite, Joe était ressorti et avait suivi les traces que j'avais laissées dans la neige en début de soirée. Il avait le journal intime de la fille avec lui. Il savait tout...

Après avoir allumé les feux d'artifice, j'avais couru vers la forêt, à la poursuite de Joe. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Je l'avais vite rattrapé. Je l'avais découvert adossé contre l'abri de Rachel, en pleine lecture de son journal.

Debout dans l'ombre et dans le froid, je ne tremblais pas. Je pointai le Glock en direction de Joe. Je pouvais remercier Luciano de m'avoir appris à tirer. Je décidai de viser le genou. S'il était assez rapide, il allait peut-être avoir le temps de voir ses amis mourir avant de se faire étriper lui-aussi. Il allait pouvoir admirer le triste spectacle que l'Homme pouvait faire.

Je tirai. Joe hurla de douleur en tombant dans la neige. Je repartis tranquillement.

* * *

** Joseph ANDREWS / 21:59 / **Je m'arrêtai contre un arbre une petite seconde, le temps de cracher et de reprendre mon souffle, reposant par la même occasion ma jambe raide au genou en miettes.

Je devais prévenir les autres ! Adrian avait disjoncté... A cause de Graham. Encore à cause de Graham... Adrian nous avait tous dupés et je n'avais pas le temps pour me remettre de ma surprise. L'explosion dans le ciel, c'était lui. C'était lui aussi qui m'avait tiré dans la jambe ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir terminé le travail en me tuant ?

Je m'écartai de l'arbre sur lequel j'avais pris appui et continuai ma route en laissant un sillon rouge derrière moi. Ma jambe ne pliait pas et je pouvais à peine poser le pied par terre. J'étais d'avantage en train d'avancer à cloche-pied que de courir.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix qui faisait écho dans le bois. Une voix puissante et déformée.

\- Hey bande de cons ! Je suis ici ! Foutez le camp de chez nous et venez me trouver ! Je vous attends ! Ouais ! C'est ça ! Sautez-moi dessus ! Venez me bouffer !

Conrad ? Merde... Ca voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Le feu d'artifice avait attiré la horde et Conrad essayait de lui faire prendre un autre chemin.

Malgré la douleur, je me décidai à poser mon pied au sol. Mon groupe ne pouvait pas être attaqué si je n'étais pas là pour le défendre ! Je m'en sentais responsable bien que je n'en eusse jamais été le leader. J'aurais voulu l'être, mais nous avions toujours eu tendance à nous disperser. Personne en particulier ne prenait les décisions. C'était l'anarchie comme disait souvent Gloria, qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle-même faisait partie des anarchistes.

Avoir des règles plus précises et un chef n'aurait rien changé. Adrian aurait quand-même caché ses manigances et il en aurait résulté le même désastre. Cependant je nous blâmais, tous, d'avoir été aussi faibles. Célébrer Noël... Célébrer Noël et picoler ! Nous crevions ce soir pour avoir eu la faiblesse de baisser notre garde en prenant notre position confortable comme acquise ! Nous étions en train de gâcher tous nos efforts. Mes efforts ! J'avais donné de ma personne pour construire cette vie pour ma femme et pour moi !

Allison... Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'idée d'envoyer des combattants au corps à corps... Pas en pleine nuit... Pas contre une horde... J'avais entendu des tireurs. Je savais qui ils étaient et qu'Allison n'en faisait pas partie. Pas bonne tireuse. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Peut-être morte tout court.

J'arrivai à la lisière du bois côté ouest. Une centaine de zombies sortaient de la zone boisée côté nord, devant le gîte. Le parking était envahi. Le gîte était plongé dans le noir et plusieurs zombies frappaient la façade. Plus l'ombre d'un seul tireur... La bataille était déjà terminée...

* * *

** Adrian HAMILTON / 22:06 / **Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Tirer sur des gosses sans défense ? Joe, Alan, Janet. Trois cibles qui n'avaient rien vu venir... Qui allait m'arrêter ? Personne ? Ces gens n'étaient bons qu'à mourir ? Je leur avais donné leur chance de m'arrêter. Si j'avais été impitoyable, c'était en pleine tête que j'aurais tiré, pas dans le genou, le ventre ou la main.

Arrêtez-moi... Après la mort de Graham. Lui d'abord.

La mort était notre destin à tous. Nous nous tuions entre condamnés à mort, nous épargnant la longue attente avant qu'on vienne nous mener à la chaise électrique. On effaçait tout ce soir. Plus de trahison, plus de perversion, plus de violence après cette nuit. Le monde se porterait mieux.

Tic-tac, encore une minute de moins avant ma mort. Je pouvais presque tenir le compte des minutes qu'il restait. Je regardai chacune de mes épaules, toutes les deux labourées de traces de dents. C'était profond... Peut-être qu'en deux heures à peine ça serait terminé. Avant minuit. Tant mieux. Je m'étais fait mordre dans la chambre de Janet. Trop occupé à me battre contre Allison, je n'avais pas vu les zombies défoncer la porte...

Je les avais tués... Allison et Janet en avaient profité pour s'enfuir par le toit. Quant à Alan, il avait réussi à s'échapper vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je l'avais entendu courir pendant que j'avais le dos tourné et chuter dans les escaliers. Bonne abstraction de la douleur, il avait quand-même une balle dans le ventre ce gamin. J'estimais son espérance de vie à vingt minutes.

Vingt minutes pour lui... Deux heures pour moi... Joe avait le genou cassé, quatre heures pour lui s'il ne cherchait pas à retrouver Allison. Janet était tombée dans la horde et Eric était handicapé par son fauteuil, alors c'était sans doute déjà un Time Out pour ces deux là. Et Graham, combien de temps il lui restait ?

Je m'assis sur le lit de Janet. Le matelas recracha le sang tiède dont il était gorgé. Viens me trouver, Graham. Je t'attends.

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 22:30 /** Les coups qui faisaient trembler les murs me réveillèrent. J'avais réussi à perdre connaissance sur mon lit en plein chaos. Je me retournai sur le matelas et vomis devant mon meuble de chevet. Je restai quelques instants complètement hagard à regarder la flaque rouge sombre redessiner le quadrillage du plancher.

Les souvenirs de la soirée me revinrent subitement. La horde... Les feux d'artifice qui allait l'attirer... J'attrapai le talkie-walkie que Luciano m'avait donné avant de partir.

\- Allo ? Luciano, tu m'entends ? Luciano ! Tu es là ?!

Il ne répondait pas. Je me levai et couru vers la fenêtre. J'avais encore l'impression de planer. Je me sentais mentalement tout à fait conscient et concerné par la situation mais mon corps était à la ramasse, et je faillis m'étaler dans mon vomi sanglant.

Je vis la horde dans la cour... et aucun de mes compagnons n'était présent ! Personne dans la chambre, aucun vivant dehors, pas de réponse au talkie-walkie... Combien de temps avais-je dormi ?!

Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas être l'unique survivant de ce carnage de Noël. Non, Luciano savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il n'y avait personne, c'était qu'il était allé mettre les autres en sécurité.

Je pris Couteau. C'était lui ma sécurité.

\- Toi, tu vas venir avec moi. lui dis-je.

J'avais été balancé dans un autre monde. Tout allait bien durant ce super repas de fête, puis me voilà sans transition dans une maison assiégée. Problèmes de raccords. Il me manquait des éléments. Je n'étais plus sûr de ce que j'avais fait ce soir, sans doute à cause de la drogue. Plus sûr de la chronologie des évènements... Avec des impressions de déjà-vu... Je savais pourquoi j'étais encore là ; m'adapter quelles que soient les circonstances ça faisait partie de moi. C'était ce que je faisais encore et toujours, d'où la sensation de déjà-vu.

Je sortis dans le couloir. Il faisait noir. J'entendais les grognements des zombies à l'étage inférieur. Une porte était défoncée deux chambres plus loin. J'entendais la voix d'un homme.

Tout doucement, j'entrai dans la pièce. Adrian et Joe me virent entrer sans réagir. Adrian était à genoux sur le sol. Il était blessé, vêtement déchirés, avec des coupures aux épaules, peut-être bien des morsures. Debout devant lui, Joe lui avait collé l'extrémité du canon de son arme sur le front. Plusieurs cadavres de zombies jonchaient le parquet.

\- Joe ! m'exclamai-je avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- C'était lui ! s'exclama Joe.

\- Lui quoi ?

\- C'est lui qui a attiré la horde ! Lui aussi qui m'a tiré dessus !

Je remarquai le genou blessé de Joe.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? demandai-je à Adrian. Pourquoi ?!

\- Il n'a jamais été l'un des nôtres. dit Joe. Il attendait le bon moment pour faire son coup. Daryl était son neveu... Tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

\- Ho... Je vois.

Et bah merde...

\- Il s'est servi de la fille de la forêt. expliqua Joe. Tu avais raison, c'était bien elle qui avait agressé Luciano, mais elle l'avait fait en suivant les ordres d'Adrian. Elle s'appelait Rachel. Adrian l'a tuée aujourd'hui. Et il m'a laissé en pâture aux zombies en pleine forêt. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Il m'a flingué et il s'est barré comme un lâche. Il vient de me l'avouer.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ici ? demandai-je. Tu as réussi à échapper aux zombies du rez-de-chaussée et à récupérer le pistolet malgré ta jambe ?

\- Les zombies du restaurant étaient occupés par le mini père Noël chanteur... Et maintenant Adrian, dis-moi où est Allison !

\- Morte. répondit Adrian avec un sourire de satisfaction mauvais. Le sang sur le lit est le sien. Et j'ai aussi tué Luciano. J'ai tué tout le monde.

\- Tu mens pour Luciano. dit Joe. Je l'ai vu se battre vers la falaise. Donc tu mens également pour Allison.

\- Tu permets que je t'emprunte ton arme ? demandai-je à Joe.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit-il, suspicieux.

\- Je ne vais pas le tuer si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Pas tout de suite.

Joe était indécis.

\- Tu sais bien. continuai-je. Tu décides et tu me laisses faire le sale boulot. C'était ce qu'on avait décidé. Laisse-moi l'arme trente secondes, je te la rends dès que j'ai fait ce que je dois faire.

Joe me donna l'arme. Adrian la regarda passer d'une main à l'autre avec appréhension.

\- Bien. dis-je. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Adrian ?

\- Et toi ? rétorqua Adrian avec animosité. Qu'as-tu à dire pour la tienne ?

\- J'ai le flingue. Je pose les questions. A qui est le sang sur le lit ? Il est frais, et il y en a trop pour que ce soit le tien. C'est vraiment à Allison ?

Adrian resta silencieux un instant, scrutant tour à tour Joe et moi.

\- Non. C'était Alan.

\- Okay... Donc tu as tué Alan... Merci pour ta coopération.

Je tirai dans la cuisse d'Adrian. Surpris par mon geste, Joe bondit sur place. Adrian ne bougeait même pas. Il restait à genoux en ignorant sa jambe en sang. La douleur lui fit baisser la tête et il se mit à frémir. Alan avait beau être un petit con, lui au moins n'était pas un traitre.

\- Tiens. dis-je à Joe en lui rendant le pistolet. Tu peux le reprendre. Vous êtes tous les deux blessés à la jambe, vous êtes quittes à présent.

\- Merci. répondit Joe, décontenancé. Si elle est vivante, il faut qu'on aille chercher Allison maintenant.

\- Non. objectai-je. Je peux courir et toi tu peux à peine marcher. Trouve-nous un moyen de partir d'ici. Va chercher des clefs de voiture, et prépare-toi à nous faire évacuer les lieux. Moi je vais d'abord retrouver Luciano vers la falaise et après je vais chercher avec lui des survivants.

\- Okay... Et on fait quoi pour lui ? demanda Joe en désignant Adrian.

\- Tu décides. Je ne prends plus ce genre de décision.

Joe fit oui de la tête. C'était le deal. Il pointa de nouveau l'arme sur la tête d'Adrian. Il était déterminé mais je voyais bien que ça lui en coutait de prendre la vie d'un homme.

\- Bien. dis-je.

Joe se mit à trembler. Je devinais ce qu'il avait en tête, il voyait en Adrian le type avec lequel il avait partagé ses repas, avec lequel il riait parfois, que des conneries qui venaient obscurcir son jugement. Tout ce qu'Adrian avait vécu avec nous était faux. Peut-être qu'il y avait des moments où lui-même oubliait qu'il jouait la comédie, mais ça ne comptait pas. La sentence avait été donnée, à présent il fallait l'exécuter.

\- Je vais t'aider. dis-je.

Je mis ma main gauche sur celle de Joe. Je mis mon index sur le sien. Joe visait la tête. Je baissai l'arme pour viser le cœur. Ho que non, je ne voulais pas le "libérer" aussi facilement. C'était la mort qu'il méritait. J'appuyai sur le doigt de Joe. La balle transperça le torse d'Adrian et termina son parcours entre deux planches de bois. Il mourut sur le coup. Le corps d'Adrian était immobile, toujours à genoux. Je le poussai d'un coup de pied dans l'épaule pour le mettre à terre. Ce merdeux crevé ne méritait pas que je le touche autrement qu'avec le bout du pied.

\- Voilà. dis-je. Tu vois, ça marche bien quand on est d'accord, hein ?

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 22:39 /** Comme convenu, Joe et moi nous étions séparés. Lui allait nous chercher une voiture, moi je cherchais les autres. Enfin, plutôt ceux qui étaient encore sauvables. A commencer par Luciano, je savais grâce à Joe où il se trouvait et ce n'était pas une perte envisageable.

Joe ne m'avait pas dit comment il allait procéder. Allait-il venir nous prendre en bagnole ? Allait-il attirer la horde avec la voiture ? Etait-il seulement capable d'appuyer sur les pédales avec sa jambe ? Nous nous étions quittés un peu trop précipitamment. Joe n'avait pas prononcé plus de trois phrases depuis la mort d'Adrian. Pourquoi ça ? Parce que j'avais fait de lui un meurtrier en appuyant sur son doigt ? Ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais imposé ça, il l'avait décidé et il fallait voir ça comme une épreuve que nous avions accomplie tous les deux. Ca créait un nouveau lien entre nous. J'avais cru qu'il aurait apprécié ce partage... Il voyait peut-être ça d'un autre œil.

J'avançais tel une ombre dans la nuit. Je longeais les murs. Malgré ça, j'étais suivi. Rien n'échappait à ces affamés. Je me retournai brièvement et constatai que je creusais mon avance sur eux. Pas de danger pour le moment, mais ça allait devenir problématique une fois Luciano récupéré quand nous allions devoir faire le trajet inverse.

L'une d'entre eux était sur mon chemin, agenouillée dans la neige devant la benne à ordure. Celle-là, je devais m'en débarrasser. Elle se leva à mon approche.

\- Allison ?! m'étonnai-je.

La jeune femme était couverte d'une crasse noire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demandai-je en lui donnant ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis passée par la cheminée. répondit-elle. Longue histoire.

Ce n'était pas dans les détritus qu'elle fouillait mais dans une boite à outils qu'elle avait emmené dehors pour se trouver une arme.

\- Viens avec moi. lui dis-je. Dépêchons-nous. On doit se regrouper et partir.

\- Attends, il faut faire attention à Adrian ! s'exclama Allison. Il est devenu complètement fou. Il a tiré sur Alan et Janet !

\- Je sais. C'est réglé. Joe et moi on s'est chargé de son cas. Il est froid.

\- Joe est vivant ?! s'exclama Allison, les yeux brillants. Où est-il ?!

\- Oui, il va bien. Il est parti nous chercher une bagnole. Moi je vais chercher Luciano. Tu me suis et on se barre ?

\- On se barre ? Et les autres ?

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir qui est vivant. répondis-je. On ne va pas aller se faire tuer en cherchant des morts. Tu sais qui est mort ?

\- Janet et Alan... Et Alan a parlé de Gloria... Je ne sais pas pour Conrad, mais il a dû passer son appel au mégaphone depuis les voies ferrées alors il a pu s'enfuir en suivant les rails. Je n'ai aucune info sur Eric et Davis.

\- D'accord. On verra si on croise du monde en route. Mais si on ne croise personne, il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'ils ont pu s'échapper.

Allison acquiesça puis nous courûmes jusqu'à la falaise. Nous ne rencontrâmes aucun zombie sur le chemin et je compris vite pourquoi.

Juste devant la barrière, nous découvrîmes un Luciano épuisé, à quatre pattes, devant une montagne de cadavres. Ce n'était même pas une exagération. Il y avait une cinquantaine de corps inertes autour de lui.

Allison fut la première à arriver à ses côtés. Toujours à quatre pattes, Luciano montra du doigt la balustrade.

\- Gloria... marmonna-t-il. Aide-la...

Allison partit se pencher au dessus de la barrière. Elle revint immédiatement avec une mine déconfite.

\- Gloria est tombée... dit-elle. Elle est morte.

Je m'agenouillai à côté de Luciano. Ses yeux noirs s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il n'arrêtait pas de toucher son cou et son oreille. Quelque chose le perturbait. Je mis la main sur l'épaule de mon fiancé.

\- Ca va, Lou ? m'inquiétai-je. Je suis là, tout va bien.

\- Non, ça ne va pas.

Luciano écarta le col de sa chemise et me montra sa morsure.

* * *

** Graham SHEPARD / 23:56 /** Luciano s'assit sur le duvet pourri dans l'abri de Rachel, alias "la fille de la forêt". Je m'accroupis devant lui. Les trous dans la tôle rouillée laissaient passer quelques rayons de Lune.

\- On ne va pas retrouver Joe, finalement ? demanda Luciano.

\- Non... Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu atteindre le parking. Il y en avait beaucoup trop... Je ne suis même pas sûr que Joe ait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux voitures. Je n'ai pas entendu de moteur, alors...

\- Tu penses qu'il est mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas. dis-je. Allison n'a pas l'air de le croire...

Allison faisait le guet devant l'abri, principalement pour nous donner un peu d'intimité.

\- S'il n'y a plus que vous deux, restez proches, Okay ? dit Luciano. Vous serez très bien si vous pouvez compter l'un pour l'autre... Vous êtes des vrais survivants Allison et toi. Vous allez y arriver.

La chemise vert-olive de Luciano était devenue presque noire, imbibée de sa sueur et de son sang. Il en défit un bouton pour pouvoir dégager sa blessure au cou. Le tissu collait déjà à la zone écorchée.

\- Alors c'est ici que ça va se terminer pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait le teint jaunâtre. Son front était déjà brûlant de fièvre.

\- Oui. répondis-je doucement.

Mes yeux me picotaient. Je les frottai et j'eus la surprise de trouver des larmes sur mes joues.

\- Hum... Au moins... Ca laisse du temps pour se dire au revoir. dit-il avec fatalisme.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ça.

A croire que les Adieux étaient devenus ma spécialité malgré moi... Après mon ex que j'avais eu au téléphone avant sa mort, et Laura Holmes qui idolâtrait quelqu'un que je n'étais pas, je constatais que les personnes qui s'étaient éprises de moi trouvaient un certain réconfort à me parler avant leur départ...

\- C'est marrant. Ton accent exotique me fait le même effet qu'au premier jour. dit Luciano en forçant son air amusé. Peu importe que tu ne saches pas quoi dire. Tu peux me raconter n'importe quoi. Tant que je peux écouter ta voix, ça m'ira.

\- Exotique ? répétai-je avec un faux demi-sourire.

\- Ca va me manquer...

\- C'est toi qui va me manquer.

\- Je suis désolé. dit Luciano en gardant un calme admirable. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête maintenant... Je suis en colère, je ne veux pas te quitter... Mais je vais te quitter. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. répondis-je. J'aurais dû être avec toi au bord de cette falaise. Me battre avec toi. Ca aurait pu tout changer. Au lieu de ça, je comatais... C'est moi qui t'ai quitté.

\- Oublie-ça. dit Luciano en faisant de vagues gestes de la main dans le vide. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoi que ce soit. On ne va pas faire un concours de culpabilité. Je me suis mis en première ligne. J'ai fait... mon devoir. Des gens sont morts quand même... J'ai essayé de sauver Gloria. Je me suis fais mordre en essayant d'attraper sa main, et finalement elle est morte quand-même. J'ai été loyal envers mes valeurs jusqu'à la fin. On ne peut pas dire que le destin ait été très juste envers moi...

\- C'est sûr...

Luciano fit tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt.

\- Il n'y aura pas eu de mariage... dit-il amèrement. Ma frustration est à son comble... C'est une blague ce qui nous arrive ?

\- On peut être marié si tu veux. objectai-je.

\- Hein ?

\- Qui peut encore se marier légalement ? Qui aurait validé notre mariage ? Qui nous aurait inscrits en tant que couple dans un registre d'Etat Civil ? Le mariage n'existe plus, tout comme un tas d'autres choses. Alors pourquoi ne pas décréter nous-mêmes ce soir que nous sommes mariés ?

\- Tu veux qu'on prétende être mariés ? demanda Luciano.

\- Ton mari le veut. Ca change quelque chose que nous célébrions l'évènement ou non ?

\- Non...

Luciano baissa la tête. Il ramassa le Glock à côté de lui. Il avait trouvé cette arme vers la falaise juste avant que je l'emmène avec Allison. Je reconnaissais les deux petites griffes qu'il y avait sur le côté du canon ; c'était le pistolet que j'avais rendu à Alan quelques heures plus tôt. J'ignorais comment il s'était retrouvé sur la falaise. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait dû passer entre pas mal de mains ce soir.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... soupira Luciano.

Il tourna l'arme vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

\- Il va falloir s'en servir très bientôt...

\- Ca peut attendre. dis-je. Tu peux attendre de t'endormir dans mes bras. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Attends que ça vienne...

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur de ce qu'il m'arrive. Est-ce que "ça" va commencer à m'arriver à la seconde où je fermerai les yeux ? Et si ça "bloquait" mon âme à l'intérieur de mon corps ? Je sais que ça a l'air vraiment stupide, surtout pour toi, mais... J'ai peur de rester... Dedans...

\- Ce n'est pas stupide si c'est ce que tu crois. dis-je.

\- C'est ce que je crains...

\- Alors ce que tu veux c'est...

\- Partir avant que ça ne me prenne. finit Luciano.

\- Je vois...

Luciano manipulait l'arme en tremblant. Il s'imaginait la placer contre sa tempe... Le Glock tremblait dans sa main.

\- Je ne peux pas. dit-il en perdant enfin son calme. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Il jeta l'arme sur le duvet et se mit à sangloter.

\- Je vais le faire. dis-je avec résignation.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir su depuis le début que c'était comme ça que ça allait finir. Je ramassai l'arme.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. objecta Luciano.

\- Je peux le faire.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas.

Luciano se frotta les yeux puis tapa du poing contre la tôle.

\- Putain ! s'écria-t-il avec rage.

\- Luciano ?

\- Fais-le. dit-il fermement. Tue-moi. Maintenant.

Je lui caressai la joue et l'embrassai, sans me demander si un baiser était risqué pour ma santé. C'était mon mari, il valait la peine que je prenne ce risque. Il répondit à ce baiser en me prenant vigoureusement la tête entre ses mains.

\- Okay. dis-je.

Je plaçai le pistolet contre sa tempe.

\- N'hésite pas, Graham. On se reverra un jour... Dans un monde meilleur...

\- Tu es prêt ? demandai-je.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux fermer les yeux ?

\- Non... Je veux te voir...

\- Okay... dis-je avec une voix qui commençait à trembler. Okay... Okay... Je... Je vais appuyer, maintenant.

Je lui pris la main. A la dernière seconde, un voile de frayeur passa dans le regard de Luciano. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours. dit-il.

J'appuyai sur la détente. La balle partit. Le choc lui fit cogner la tête contre le mur avec un bruit métallique et une auréole de sang se dessina tout autour.

Luciano lâcha ma main. Il vacilla et s'affaissa sur le côté, laissant derrière lui une trainée écarlate sur le mur.

\- Je t'aime aussi. répondis-je.

La montre de mon défunt mari se mit à sonner.

Minuit.

Joyeux Noël.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE VI**

* * *

_Que va-t-il se passer pour les survivants ?  
_

_Vous aurez les réponses l'année prochaine dans le 7e et ultime chapitre intitulé "Cercle Vicieux" !_

_Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_


End file.
